


Von Magie und scharfen Klingen

by Pixel_Park



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota (Video Games) RPF, Dota 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Coming of Age, Elves, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 143,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Park/pseuds/Pixel_Park
Summary: Kaèl ist Sprössling einer der reichsten Adelsfamilien des Landes. Bald steht seine Prüfung zum Invoker an, ein Ereignis, auf das sich der hochnäsige Elb fünf Jahre lang vorbereitet hat und welches ihn in die höchsten Sphären der akademischen Kreise katapultieren soll.Zu dumm, dass gerade jetzt sein behagliches Leben zu zerbrechen droht: Kaèls Verlobte verlässt ihn, seine dysfunktionale Familie drängt auf einen Nachkommen und zu allem Überfluss lauert ihm immer wieder der unheimliche Anti-Mage auf, der schon unzählige Magier auf dem Gewissen hat. Aber Kaèl wäre nicht angehender Invoker, wenn er sich so einfach geschlagen gäbe. Er nimmt die Herausforderung an.
Relationships: Kael the Invoker/Magina the Anti-Mage
Comments: 56
Kudos: 7





	1. Schnecken essen

Der Arm lag wieder auf ihm. Und die Hand krallte sich um seine Rippen, so als wollte sie ihn selbst in seine Träume hinein nicht loslassen.

Schlaftrunken drückte Kaèl den Arm weg. Er verstand sie nicht. Immer wollte sie bei ihm schlafen, dabei hatte er ihr so einen reizenden Gästeflügel einrichten lassen. Er hob die Hand, um Rubìnia per Telekinese von sich wegzurücken. Aber er hatte den Zauber vor Müdigkeit falsch dosiert, und sie wurde bis über die Bettkante katapultiert und landete mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden.

»Upps«, sagte er.

Rubìnia wirkte einen Lichtzauber, der seinen Augen wehtat. »Kaèl! Was zum Henker sollte das?« Sie rappelte sich auf, und rieb sich die Schulter. Dabei warf sie ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

»Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Du hast mich erdrückt.«

» _Umarmt_ , nicht erdrückt, Kaèl! Ich wollte nur kuscheln nach dem Sex!«

 _Kuscheln nach dem Sex, jetzt wird sie übermütig,_ dachte er.

Im Winter wäre das Ganze vielleicht erträglich gewesen, aber jetzt, mitten im Hochsommer, presste sie sich immer warm und schwitzig an seinen Rücken. Und sie _roch_ … so wie sie immer nach dem Sex roch, wenn ihr Parfum nachließ, und ihre körpereigenen Pheromone die Kopfnote bestimmten. Es widerte ihn an.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wie oft hatte er sie so stehen sehen, die letzten Jahre?

Wahrscheinlich erwartete sie, dass er jetzt irgendetwas Versöhnliches sagte oder ihr ein Kompliment machte, aber er war nicht der Typ, der anderen nach dem Mund redete. Und beim Drachen, was konnte sie nervig sein! Bereits beim Abendessen hatte sie fünf mal albern gegackert, etwas, was Kaèl auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Dennoch hatte er dabei nicht einmal das Gesicht verzogen – _so etwas nennt sich Selbstbeherrschung!_

»Ich kann so nicht schlafen«, erklärte er ihr geduldig. »Und ich brauche meinen Schlaf, sonst kann ich mich tagsüber nicht konzentrieren. In vier Monaten ist meine Prüfung, und ich habe ein gewaltiges Lernpensum vor mir.«

Rubìnia lachte bitter. Sie stapfte zum Sessel, auf den er nur wenige Stunden zuvor eines ihrer Kleidungsstücke nach dem anderen geworfen hatte. »Ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Immer redest du von dieser albernen Prüfung. Mit dir kann man überhaupt keinen Spaß mehr haben. Falls wir je welchen zusammen gehabt hatten. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran.«

Er wollte einwenden, dass sie noch heute Abend eine Menge Spaß miteinander gehabt hatten, und das obwohl Kaèl für seinen Abschluss als Invoker hätte lernen sollen, aber das war vermutlich nicht das, was sie hören wollte. Wie immer war sie unfair und vorschnell in ihren Urteilen, dabei hatte er sich bemüht. Er hatte sich _wirklich_ bemüht.

Leise seufzend griff er nach dem Buch auf seinem Nachttisch. Wenn er schon wach war, dann konnte er auch etwas Sinnvolles tun.

»Bei allen Drachen, wenn du nicht sofort dieses Buch weglegst, dann bringe ich dich um!«, zischte sie.

»Das ist ein brillant geschriebenes Werk über Transformations–«

» _Wirst_ du jetzt mit mir über unsere Probleme sprechen?« Etwas an ihrer Stimme zwang ihn, es schnell wieder zurückzulegen.

»Fein«, sagte er. »Ich bin ganz Ohr, meine Teuerste.«

»Teuerste!« Sie schnaubte. »Jahrelang behandelst du mich, als wäre ich ein unbelebter Gegenstand. Da brauchst du jetzt nicht so zu tun, als ob dir etwas an mir läge.«

»Das tue ich doch gar nicht«, sagte er beschwichtigend. » _Natürlich_ liegt mir nichts an dir. Aber das beruht doch auf Gegenseitigkeit.« Rubìnia hatte ebenso oft wie er ihre kleinen Affärchen und Romanzen, das wusste er. An und für sich harmonierten sie recht gut – in der Regel ließen sie sich gepflegt in Ruhe und der Sex war besser als mit den Meisten. Aber bedauerlicherweise war gerade die Dracheneifestwoche, der höchste Feiertag in Fukuòka, und da durfte Rubìnia an seiner Seite nicht fehlen. Das Volk liebte es, dem ›glücklich verlobten‹ Paar zuzujubeln.

Sieben. Tage. Zweisamkeit.

»Ich will einen, der wenigstens so tut, als ob er mich liebt.«

»Interessant«, sagte Kaèl. »Ist das jetzt Mode?«

»Du verstehst mich nicht.« Sie rang die Hände. »Es ist so schwer, mit einem zusammen zu sein, der keinerlei Empathie besitzt.«

»Und wieder übertreibst du. Du findest alles ›schwer‹. Selbst Schnecken zu essen, ohne dich mit Kräuterbutter zu bespritzen.«

»Du hältst dich wohl für witzig?« Sie streifte ihr Unterkleid über und knöpfte die Perlmuttknöpfe zu. »Unfassbar. Und an diesen Elb habe ich meine letzten Jahre verschwendet!«

»Zeit mit mir zu verbringen, ist nicht verschwendet! Ich bin ein eloquentes und lustiges Leuchtfeuer des Wissens.«

Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. »Ein Leuchtfeuer des Wissens, das ich jetzt verlassen werde. Ich löse unsere Verlobung auf!«

Er richtete sich auf. »Das meinst du nicht ernst. Unsere Verlobung ist so vorteilhaft!«

»Und wenn du der Sohn der Herrscherin Finistères persönlich wärst, niemand kann dich lieben, Kaèl Sunstrider. Dafür liebst du dich selbst zu sehr.«

Binnen von Sekunden ordnete sie mit einem Zauber das wirr zu allen Seiten abstehende Haar zu einer glänzenden, weich fallenden Lockenpracht.

Kaèl war sprachlos. Diese Art von Zauber hatte er noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn darüber gelesen. _Wie hat sie das gemacht?_

»Was starrst du jetzt wieder? Sind dem großen beinahe-Invoker die Worte ausgegangen?«

»Ich …« _Diese Haare. Dieser Zauber!_

Als er immer noch schwieg, trat sie näher, fasste in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. »Nimm das Kälteste, was du dir auf der Welt vorstellen kannst. Das ist dein Herz. Lebewohl, Kaèl!« Sie löste sich und wandte sich um. Ihren Beutel gegen die Brust gepresst verließ sie den Raum.


	2. Der Antimage

Am nächsten Morgen quälte Kaèl sich schwerfällig aus den Kissen. Er wäre gern liegen geblieben, dies ließ aber sein straffer Lernplan nicht zu. Die Vorbereitung für seine Prüfung zum Invoker war eine mehrjährige Vollzeitaufgabe, kein Freizeitvergnügen.

Nach dem Bad fühlte er sich besser. Im Morgenmantel rief er seinen Kammerdiener, Mister Taryòn, herbei, und ließ sich von ihm das Haar kämmen und mit Glanzzaubern belegen. Währenddessen blätterte er durch sein Buch.

 _Was würde ich mit Rubìnias Zauber Zeit einsparen_ , dachte er. _Ich werde ihn finden._

Als Mister Taryòn endlich fertig war, knurrte sein Magen, aber es blieb kaum Zeit für ein Frühstück. Er hastete die Treppen herunter, hielt dann aber inne, als ihm aus dem Speisesaal laute Stimmen entgegenschlugen.

Seine Eltern. Stritten. Mal wieder.

»Das lass mir meine Sorge sein, Elìrios!«, rief seine Mutter.

»Seit ich dich geheiratet habe, ist es auch meine.«

Seine Mutter lachte hell. »Als hättest du dadurch etwas zu melden.«

Es gab eine kurze Pause. Kaèl konnte sich vorstellen, wie sein Vater dastand, mit hängenden Schultern, den Blick starr auf die Füße gerichtet.

»Wenn ihr nichts damit zu tun habt«, sagte Elìrios, »wieso habe ich heute in der Zeitung gelesen–«

»Elìrios«, erwiderte sie scharf und er verstummte.

So war sein Vater. Immer knickte er ein. Seine Mutter war aus einem anderen Holz geschnitzt. Ebenso wie Kaèl, sonst hätte er es nicht geschafft, im zarten Alter von einunddreißig Jahren bereits sechs Bücher zu schreiben, abgesehen davon, dass er bald der jüngste Invoker des Landes werden würde. Überdies der erste _männliche_ Invoker, was etwas heißen sollte. Magie galt immer noch als Frauendomäne. Aber Kaèl würde ihnen allen die Vorurteile austreiben.

Er wollte gerade die Klinke herunterdrücken, da brandeten die Stimmen wieder auf. Das war außergewöhnlich, normalerweise gab sich sein Vater schon nach der ersten Beleidigung geschlagen. Es musste ihm wirklich wichtig sein.

Kaèl setzte sich auf die marmorne Treppe und wartete. Die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, dass es besser war, nicht in so eine Auseinandersetzung zu platzen. Zum Glück hatte er sein Buch dabei. Er zog es aus seiner Tasche, entschrumpfte es und suchte nach der richtigen Passage.

Schritte näherten sich und er schaute auf. Myriam Treverer lächelte zu ihm herab. »Guten Morgen, Kaèl.«

Er verzog das Gesicht. »Ich möchte gern wissen, was an diesem Morgen gut sein soll.«

»Streiten sie wieder?«, fragte sie, mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung Tür.

Er seufzte. »Haben sie je etwas anderes getan?«

»Dann warten wir gemeinsam.« Sie nahm dicht neben ihm Platz und linste in sein Buch. »Was liest du?«

Sie war die einzige Person, der er so viel Nähe zugestand. Er kannte sie, seit er denken konnte – als Anführerin der ›Grauen‹, sprich der Geheimgarde der Sunstriders, war sie die dienstälteste Angestellte und engste Vertraute seiner Mutter. Außerdem – und das war das ausschlaggebende Kriterium – hatte sie einen exquisiten Geschmack, was Literatur anging.

»Das sind Koryx‘ Memoiren, also hauptsächlich …«

»…Eismagie«, komplettierte sie. »Diese Koryx war eine wahrhaftige Künstlerin.«

Er hob den Kopf. »Interessant, mir war nicht bewusst, dass Koryx‘ Schriften auch von Zerstörungsmagi gelesen werden.«

Sie lächelte. »Das war mein Privatinteresse. Ich war auch einmal jung und an den eleganteren Formen der Magie interessiert. Leider waren meine Eltern nicht so tolerant wie deine und ich musste das studieren, was gesellschaftlich als ›nützlich‹ gilt.«

»Was bitte soll an plumper Gewalt nützlich sein?«

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und lauschten den gedämpften Stimmen, die durch die Tür drangen. Seine ›toleranten‹ Eltern schienen sich noch nicht beruhigt zu haben.

»Ich glaube, diesmal streiten sie wegen der Operation von gestern Nacht«, sagte Myriam. »Dein Vater ist immer so skeptisch, wenn wir hart durchgreifen. Aber gestern haben wir ein Problem gelöst, das deiner Mutter schon seit Jahren unter den Nägeln brennt.«

_›Operation von gestern Nacht‹?_

Er wollte zu einer Nachfrage ansetzen, da schwang die Tür auf und sein Vater stürmte mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck hinaus, dicht gefolgt von Kaèls Mutter. Er warf Kaèl und Myriam einen irritierten Blick zu, dann wandte er sich an Akàri: »Schau an, wer hier ist«, mit einem Kopfnicken wies er auf Myriam, »da könnt ihr gleich weitermachen mit euren Geißeljagden.«

Sie wischte die Bemerkung mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung fort. »Genug, Elìrios. Nicht vor dem Jungen!«

Elìrios starrte sie an, den Mund leicht geöffnet. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und setzte seine Maske auf. Er wandte sich Kaèl zu. »Guten Morgen, Kaèl’thas.« Myriam ignorierte er, wie so oft, und sie ließ es, ohne jegliche Regung über sich ergehen.

Seine Mutter lächelte zuckersüß. »Ah, Kaèl’thas, Madame Treverer.«

 _Kaèl’thas._ Wie er seinen Geburtsnamen hasste. Warum nannten sie ihn nicht einfach ›Kaèl‹? Das war kurz und bündig. Er stand auf und neigte den Kopf »Guten Morgen, Mutter.«

Akàri tauschte einen Blick mit Madame Treverer. »Leider müssen wir los, heute scheint das Chaos ausgebrochen zu sein. Ich wünsche dir einen zauberhaften Tag, mein Goldstück.« Mit den Worten rauschte sie hinaus, gefolgt von Myriam, und sie ließen Kaèl mit Elìrios allein.

Kaèl betrat den Speisesaal, setzte sich an die üppig gedeckte Tafel und wollte sich ein Glas Orangensaft eingießen, als sich eine Hand schwer auf seine Schulter legte. Er ließ die Karaffe wieder auf den Tisch schweben und wandte den Kopf.

»Stört es, wenn ich mich dazusetze?«, fragte sein Vater. Er sah immer noch von der Auseinandersetzung angeschlagen aus.

 _Ja,_ dachte Kaèl und schaute sehnsüchtig auf sein Buch.

»Nein, natürlich nicht«, sagte er und nahm Haltung an.

Elìrios nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und ließ sich von einem Diener Tee einschenken. Gedankenverloren nippte er daran, und eine Weile schwiegen sie. Als Kaèl wieder sein Buch an sich ziehen wollte, lehnte sein Vater sich vor. »Speist du heute nicht mit Rubìnia?«

»Ach.« Kaèl machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. »Rubìnia ist gegangen.«

»Gegangen?«

Kaèl nahm einen großen Schluck Orangensaft. »Sie hat mich verlassen.«

Sein Vater seufzte gequält. »Sie hat dich _verlassen?_ «

Ergeben stellte Kaèl sein Glas wieder ab. Das hier würde ein unangenehmes Gespräch werden, sein Vater war immer so sentimental, was vorteilhafte Bindungen anging. Als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres auf der Welt. »Vater«, sagte er beschwörend. »Ich bitte dich. Es ist keine große Sache. In vier Monaten ist meine Prüfung, ich kann mich danach –«

Eine Dienerin schneite in den Saal, und er verstummte, heilfroh über die Ablenkung.

»Mylord«, sie verneigte sich vor Elìrios, »ein Brief für Sie ist eingetroffen. Von Ihrer werten Frau Mutter.«

»Geben Sie her.« Sein Vater hielt die Hand auf. »Was kann sie nur wollen?«, murmelte er und beäugte das Kuvert misstrauisch.

Kaèl schnappte sich ein Stück Gänseleberpastete. Er beschloss, Elìrios‘ kurze Ablenkung zu nutzen, um den Rückzug anzutreten und so weiteren inquisitorischen Fragen seines Vaters zu entgehen. »Ich wollte sowieso gerade los, Vater. Die Wissenschaft wartet nicht.« Mit den Worten biss er in seine Pastete und eilte aus dem Saal.

oOOo

Kaèl stieg aus der Kutsche und blinzelte ins gleißende Sonnenlicht. Mister Taryòn reichte ihm sein Schirmchen, und er spannte es auf. Hoch über seinem Kopf flogen Schwärme von Möwen und die würzige Seeluft kitzelte seine Nase. Fukuòkas Hauptstadt Nishaì lag direkt am Meer. Sie war die zweitgrößte Stadt Finistères, und beherbergte den größten Hafen des Landes – einer der Hauptgründe für Fukuòkas Reichtum. Von hier wurden magische Waren, wie Tränke, Bücher, Amulette, verzauberte Waffen und Ähnliches in die Menschenländer Mandalia und Lindenreich verschifft und gegen Schokolade, Kaffee, Gewürze und Silber eingetauscht. Am Hafen herrschte wildes Treiben, Kommandos wurden hin- und hergebrüllt und überall wuselten Leute herum, die die Schiffe be- und entluden. Meist karrten sie die Waren erst in die auf wuchtige Holzpfähle erbauten Speicherhäuser, von wo sie dann ins gesamte Land transportiert wurden.

Kaèl war das Ganze zu hektisch, und die vielen Geräusche taten seinen Elbenohren weh. Dennoch liebte er die quirlige Stadt – das Beste an Nishaì war die berühmte Ultimyr-Akademie mit ihren zwei exquisiten Bibliotheken, in denen Kaèl seine arbeitsamen Tage verbrachte.

Als er federnd durch die palmengesäumte Prachtgasse schritt, kam ihm sein ehemaliger Kommilitone Nortrom entgegen.

_Wie unangenehm!_

Aber jetzt war es zu spät, beiseite zusehen, Nortrom winkte ihm bereits. Muriel, was hatte er keine Lust auf einen Plausch. Sie hatten gemeinsam Transformationsmagie studiert und in diesen sechs Jahren mehr als einmal das Bett geteilt, Letzteres aber eher aus Langeweile oder Prokrastinationsgründen und weniger aus Zuneigung. Es war Kaèl nicht geheuer, Verflossene zu treffen, meist waren sie wegen irgendeiner unbedeutenden Kleinigkeit nachtragend und die Stimmung angespannt.

»Kaèl, muss das sein?«, fragte Nortrom und starrte auf Kaèls crèmefarbenes Sonnenschirmchen. »Damit siehst du so hochnäsig aus, wie du dich verhältst.«

»Ich weiß nicht, was du hast«, erwiderte Kaèl. »Sonnenlicht lässt die Haut altern.« Er musterte Nortrom von der Seite. »Du solltest dir auch einen Schirm zulegen.«

»Was willst du damit sagen?«, fauchte Nortrom.

»Nichts«, sagte er unschuldig und stolzierte von dannen. _Gefahr gebannt,_ dachte er zufrieden.

Kaèl trug, seit er denken konnte, Sonnenschirme mit sich herum. Er hatte helle, durchscheinende Haut, die bei der geringsten Sonneneinstrahlung verbrannte. Die hatte er von seiner Mutter geerbt, genau wie die silbrig-grauen, fast weißglühenden Augen. Ja, Kaèl und seine Mutter stachen heraus, in jeglicher Hinsicht.

Am Anfang seiner Studien an der Ultimyr-Akademie hatte er testweise einen Sonnenschutzzauber entwickelt, aber er hatte sein erfolgreiches Projekt nie publik gemacht. So ein Sonnenschirmchen betonte seinen Typ nur vorteilhaft und er wollte diesen modischen Effekt nicht ad absurdum führen, nur weil es nun einen Zauber gab, den jede wirken konnte.

Als Erstes lief Kaèl zur Druckerei, die seine Bücher veröffentlichte. Eine Routine, die er sich angewöhnt hatte, seit er sein erstes Buch geschrieben hatte. Acht Jahre war das her.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten, sein neuestes Manuskript über Meta-Magie gedruckt in den Regalen zu sehen. »Das Hexenwerk als Wille und Vorstellung«, hatte er es genannt.

 _Ein toller Titel_ , dachte er. _Da habe ich mich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen_.

Der nervige Verkäufer mit den dunklen Locken wuselte ihm bereits an der Tür entgegen. Er verneigte sich. »Ah, Lord Sunstrider. Womit kann ich Ihnen heute dienen?«

Kaèl reagierte nicht auf ihn. Er steuerte auf das Regal mit den ausgestellten Werken zu, überflog die Bücher, wurde bei jedem Titel, der nicht seiner war, wütender.

»Mein neues Buch, wo ist es?«

Der Verkäufer zwirbelte an seiner geölten Stirnlocke. »Ah, das. Hmmm. Ihre letzten Bücher wurden nicht so stark nachgefragt und deshalb haben wir …«

Kaèl hatte genug gehört. _Die Welt ist einfach zu dumm für meine umstürzenden Studien!_ , dachte er frustriert. Er brachte den Verkäufer mit einer unmissverständlichen Geste zum Schweigen. »Holen Sie Ihre Vorgesetzte!«

Der Junge verschwand hinter der Theke, nur um wenig später mit Kaèls Verlegerin zurückzukehren. Sie verneigte sich vor ihm. »Lord Sunstrider, was für eine Freude!«

»Ich wünschte, ich könnte das Kompliment erwidern«, raunzte er. »Wann drucken Sie mein neuestes Manuskript?«

Sie spielte mit der Schleife an der Taille ihres Kleides. »Mylord, momentan sieht es leider schlecht aus. Ihre Bücher werden kaum gelesen, die Leute suchen eher nach Unterhaltungsliteratur oder den neuesten Ratschlägen für zerstörungsmagische Attack–«

Er schnaubte. »Unterhaltungsliteratur ist etwas für Schmachtlappen!«

»Wieso schreiben Sie nicht einen Leitfaden der Zerstörungsmagie?«, mischte sich der Verkäufer mit der Schmalzlocke ein. »Gerade in Zeiten wie diesen brauchen die Leute etwas zur Selbstverteidigung.«

»Nach Ihrer Meinung habe ich nicht gefragt«, blaffte Kaèl.

»Natürlich, Mylord, natürlich.« Schmalzlocke verbeugte sich und zog sich hinter die Ladenzeile zurück.

Seine Verlegerin – er sollte sich endlich ihren Namen merken – nickte. »Thyrael hat natürlich ein überstürztes Beispiel gebracht. Allerdings hat er in einem Punkt recht, ein …«

Kaèl platzte der Kragen. »Genug!«, rief er. »Ich schreibe nicht für Geld. Ich schreibe, um ein lange durchdachtes und mühsam ausgearbeitetes Werk, die Frucht vieler Jahre, durch den Druck zur Aufbewahrung und Mitteilung zu bringen.« Er wanderte in der Druckstube umher, heftig gestikulierend. »Ich bin keiner ihrer schlechten Skribler, die ein sogenanntes ›Sachbuch‹ nach dem anderen in den Sand setzen. Das Einzige was ich mit denen gemein habe, ist der zufällige Gebrauch von Tinte und Fed–«

Sein Blick blieb an einem übergroßen Plakat hängen. Es zeigte einen braunen Kerl mit stattlichen Oberarmen, der grimmig aus dem Bild starrte. Diese Grimmigkeit wurde von den violetten Tätowierungen in seinem Gesicht untermalt. Sein Kopf war an den Seiten ausrasiert, nur oben hatte er ein braunrotes Haarbüschel stehen lassen und die tief ausgeschnittene Tunika ließ kaum Raum für Fantasie, so eng spannte sie über den üppigen Brustmuskeln.

Die Wut stieg in ihm hoch. _Das ist ja unerhört! Meine Bücher werden verschmäht und so etwas kommt in die ersten Regale!_

Er riss das Bild von der Wand und hielt es der verdutzten Verlegerin unter die Nase. »Hat er das aufgehängt, ihr Thryri – Thyrael?!«

Er warf dem Verkäufer einen derart giftigen Blick zu, dass Schmalzlocke zwei Schritte zurückwich. »Was soll das sein? Mutiert dieser Verlag hier zu einer Groschenroman-Presse? Romanzen mit dem ›muskulösen, waghalsigen Fremden‹? Das ist unter meinem Niveau!«

Beschwichtigend hob seine Verlegerin die Hände. »Mylord. Das ist nicht Teil unseres Programms. Das ist das Phantombild des Anti-Mages.«

 _›Anti-Mage‹? So ein alberner Name!_ Aber der Kerl auf dem Bild sah auch nicht so aus, als habe er sonderlich viel Selbstreflexion oder Witz.

»Wer soll das sein, dieser _Anti-Mage_?«, knurrte er.

»Sie kennen ihn nicht? Er ist der gefährlichste Mörder Finistères. Die Zeitungen sind voll von seinen Gräueltaten, seit Jahren schon.«

»Ich habe etwas Besseres zu tun, als diese Käseblätter zu lesen!«

Wieder verneigte sich die Verlegerin. »Natürlich, Mylord. Ich dachte nur … da Sie als gefeierter Magi sicherlich auch von ihm bedroht sind …«

»Bedroht?«

»Er hasst Magie, deshalb sucht er sich die mächtigsten Magi heraus, fordert sie zum Duell heraus und tötet sie. Niemand hat bislang überlebt.«

 _Dann hätte er_ mich _herausfordern sollen und nicht diese albernen Stümper_ , dachte Kaèl.

»Er hasst Magie? Was für ein Irrsinn«, sagte er.

Schmalzlocke war jetzt ganz Ohr. Er lehnte sich über den Tresen. »Ja, das ist völliger Irrsinn. Er muss verrückt sein, wer legt sich freiwillig mit einer Magi wie Madame Throsho oder Sàksa an?«

»Anscheinend konnte er seine Kräfte recht gut einschätzen«, warf seine Verlegerin ein, »sonst würden die beiden noch leben.«

Das war in der Tat erstaunlich. Throsho und Sàksa hatten sich als Duelliererinnen in ganz Finistère einen Namen gemacht. »Wie hat er sie besiegen können?«, überlegte er laut.

Wieder war es Schmalzlocke, der antwortete. »Er beherrscht alle möglichen Waffen, aber er könnte eine Magi auch mit bloßen Händen umbringen, seine Nahkampfkünste sind legendär. Vor Kurzem hat er allein mit einem einzigen Fußtritt den Schädel einer Magi gespalten.«

Die Vorstellung ließ Kaèl erschaudern. Schmalzlockes Gesicht hingegen glühte vor Eifer.

 _Wie begeistert er ist,_ dachte Kaèl. _Wahrscheinlich haben muskulöse Kerle es ihm angetan. Ein genügsamer Geschmack, passend zur Trivialliteratur im Regal hier._

Das wurde ihm alles zu bunt. »Mit ihrer eifrigen Fantasie sollten _Sie_ vielleicht Romane schreiben«, sagte er. »Unterhaltungsliteratur scheint ja Ihr Metier zu sein.«

Schmalzlocke lächelte erfreut, anscheinend hatte er noch nie etwas von Ironie gehört. Kaèl sollte es recht sein. Er nickte den beiden zum Abschied zu und verließ die Stube.

Die ›Fakten‹ die Schmalzlocke da präsentiert hatte, konnten nicht stimmen. Kein normaler Mensch konnte sich gegen ausgebildete Magi behaupten. Außerdem würde ein Mensch nicht mit Nahkampfwaffen und Fußtritten kämpfen, sondern die Muskete zücken. Es passte alles nicht zusammen.

»Haben Sie etwas von einem ›Anti-Mage‹ gehört?«, fragte er Mister Taryòn, der vor der Tür gewartet hatte.

»Mit Verlaub, natürlich, Mylord.«

»Hmm«, sagte Kaèl. Ob er bislang etwas Gewichtiges übersehen hatte?

Egal, Er hatte genug Zeit verschwendet! Seine Prüfung!

Sie eilten zur Ultimyr-Akademie. Hier verschanzte er sich, wie so oft in der Bibliothek und suchte eine Liste aus Büchern zusammen, die er für die nächste Woche als Lerngrundlage ausgewählt hatte. Es war mühselig, immer und immer wieder musste er Mister Taryòn, losschicken, um weitere Buchstapel herzubringen, die Kaèl dann nach einigem Blättern doch nicht zusagten.

Heute war er unkonzentriert. Mehr als einmal übermannte ihn der Zorn über die einfältige Druckerei mit ihren Romanzen, und er musste seine Liste beiseitelegen und endlose Kreise laufen, um sich abzureagieren. So kam er nicht voran. _Konzentration, Kaèl!_

Nachmittags waren seine Augen erschöpft und die Liste endlich abgearbeitet. Als letzte Handlung stahl er sich in die ›Alltagsmagie‹-Abteilung. Diese war besser besucht, als sein Transformationsmagie-Sanktuarium, eine Horde junger Herren drückte sich kichernd um einen Stapel von bunten Zeitschriften mit Titeln wie: »Magie und Liebe – verzaubere SIE mit Amuletten« oder »Der neue Mann – weil DU es dir wert bist«. Als sie ihn erblickten, traten sie ehrfurchtsvoll zur Seite und begannen, leise zu tuscheln.

Augenverdrehend kämpfte er sich durch den ganzen Tand, bis hin zu dem gesuchten Regal und durchforstete die Magazine mit den Haarzaubern. Das meiste kannte er schon, Kaèl war auch mal jung gewesen und hatte ähnliche Heftchen unter seinem Bett gehortet. Erstaunlich, wie wenig sich in den letzten Jahren geändert hatte! Als er fast aufgeben wollte, fand er ihn.

_Rubìnias Zauber!_

Der _Fhaarbulöszauber_ – bändigt jedes Haar mit einer einfachen Handbewegung.

Zufrieden lächelnd stopfte er sich die Zeitschrift unter den Arm und stapfte zur Kutsche. Sein Diener war dort bereits damit beschäftigt, den meterhohen Bücherstapel in den Kofferraum zu verladen. Er öffnete Kaèl mit einer eleganten Verbeugung die Tür und die silbernen Knöpfe seiner hellgrünen Livree funkelten dabei in der Nachmittagssonne.

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, aber es fiel Kaèl schwer, wie sonst üblich in seine Gedanken zu fallen. Die Vorstellung, dass ein Mörder herumlief, der die besten aller Magi herausforderte und Kaèl doch übersah, störte, wie ein Splitter im Finger. Niemand durfte Kaèl ignorieren!


	3. Konsequenzen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I did not plan to include other Dota characters, but after reading "In between wars" from YashaAndKaya (one of my favorite items in Dota btw) I was tempted to introduce other characters, as well.  
> I also "stole" the violin from their story "Elements" (for me, the Invoker was more a piano person, but the violin fitted very well, too) ^^

Kaum hatte Kaèl es sich zuhause an der Tafel bequem gemacht, mit Elìrios angestoßen und am Aperitif genippt, da kehrte seine Mutter von ihren Amtsgeschäften zurück.

»Was war dieser eitle Clown wieder nervig«, schimpfte sie und schmiss dem Diener ihren Umhang ins Gesicht.

Akàri pflegte ihre Untergebenen nicht beim Namen zu nennen, sie erfand Spitznamen, die so prägnant waren, dass selbst Kaèl, der keinerlei Interesse an Politik oder den Leuten dahinter zeigte, sie sich merken konnte. ›Der eitle Clown‹ war der gewählte Vorsteher der drittgrößten Stadt Fukuòkas.

Akàri war konservativ, was Politik anging. Sie schätzte keine Männer in gewichtigen Positionen. Nur bei Kaèls Bemühungen, den Invokertitel zu erreichen, drückte sie ein Auge zu, wie bei fast allem, was ihr _Goldjunge_ sich in den Kopf setzte.

Sie nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und rieb sich die Schläfen. »Und triffst du dich heute Abend schön mit Rubìnia?«

Sein Vater räusperte sich leise.

»Eher nicht, Mutter. Sie hat mich verlassen.«

»Es stimmt also wirklich!«, rief sie. Sie tauschte Blicke mit seinem Vater.

»Ich hatte dir gesagt …«, setzte Elìrios an.

»Sie ist eine Lady, eine Taìfu.« Seine Mutter grollte. »Bist du dir auch nur ansatzweise im Klaren darüber, was eine solche Ehe für unsere Familie bedeutet hätte? Die Taìfus besitzen das größte und fruchtbarste Land Finistères. Und alles machst du nichtig, weil du dir zu schade bist, dir etwas mehr Mühe um dieses Mädchen zu geben?«

Kaèl verdrehte die Augen. »Sie ist langweilig. Es gibt genug andere adelige Frauen auf der Welt.«

»Alle findest du langweilig«, rief sein Vater. »Myriam Macalister, Lània Kàshiko«, er rang die Hände. »Immer wenn wir gerade denken ›na endlich‹, ist es wieder vorbei. Unser Sohn verscheucht sie alle!«

»Ja, ja, es ist tragisch«, sagte Kaèl und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. »Beim nächsten Mal gebe ich mir mehr Mühe, ganz sicher.«

»Ich habe es satt«, schrie seine Mutter. Sie hatte sich hochgedrückt und beugte sich bedrohlich über die Tafel, puterrot angelaufen. »Du wirst dieses Jahr heiraten, ob es dir passt, oder nicht. Solange du in _meinem_ Haus lebst, Kaèl‘thas, wirst du das tun, was für die Sunstriders am besten ist.«

Kaèl erstarrte. Haltsuchend griff er nach dem schweren Samt der Tischdecke.

»Am Wochenende ist ein Ball bei den Ryunòrs. Übermorgen fahren wir los.« Seine Mutter verengte die Augen. »Du wirst mitkommen.«

Er stöhnte innerlich. _Nicht schon wieder bei den Ryunòrs._ »Ich …«

»Keine Widerrede! Wir werden dir dort ein Mädchen aussuchen, ihr werdet tanzen und reden. Du wirst an den richtigen Stellen lachen und sie mit deiner Schönheit und Eloquenz bezaubern. Dann wirst du dich von ihr ausführen lassen, und dann, verdammt noch mal heiratest du sie, hast du mich verstanden?«

»Ich…«, setzte er an. Ihr Blick duldete keinen Widerspruch, also nickte er matt. »Ja, Mutter.«

»Du bist einunddreißig Jahre alt. Wir haben dir genug Zeit gelassen, dich auszuprobieren. Ich hatte in deinem Alter schon einen achtjährigen Sohn und habe über das Land geherrscht.«

 _Diese alte Leier schon wieder._ Was konnte er dafür, dass sie für die Ehe alles hatte aufgeben müssen?

»Und, warst du glücklich damit?«, fragte er provozierend.

»Es geht hier nicht um ›Glück‹«, donnerte sie. »Denkst du, ich wäre mit deinem Vater jemals glücklich gewesen?«

Elìrios zuckte zusammen. »Sag das doch nicht so vor dem Jungen.«

Sie warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu. »Warum nicht? Diese ›Ehe‹ ist die größte militärische Leistung des Jahrhunderts. Damit werde ich mich doch wohl brüsten dürfen?«

Als wüsste Kaèl das nicht. Seit er sich zurückerinnern konnte – und das war eine lange Zeit, denn Kaèls Gedächtnis war ausgezeichnet – hatten seine Eltern gestritten, besser gesagt, hatte seine Mutter seinen Vater angeschrien. Kaèl hatte es sich angewöhnt, immer ein Buch bei sich zu haben, hinter dessen Einband er sich zu diesen Gelegenheiten verschanzte.

Er senkte den Kopf über seine Jakobsmuschelcrème. »Ja, Mutter. Eine tolle Leistung.«

»Die Ehe ist kein Feuerwerk der Gefühle«, sagte sein Vater und legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Wer hat euch jungen Leuten das nur in den Kopf gesetzt?«

Der Rest des Essens verlief schweigsam. Kaèl kaute sich durch den Rapunzelsalat mit Pinienkernen und das Heilbuttfilet, ohne groß zu schmecken. Er wagte nicht, den Kopf zu heben.

»Heute gibt es das zweite Mal in diesem Mondzyklus Heilbutt«, bemerkte sein Vater. »Nicht sonderlich fantasievoll. Ich werde Miss Winterbotton entlassen.«

Natürlich würde er das. Damit wäre es die zehnte Hausvorsteherin dieses Jahr. Ein neuer Rekord.

Kaèl war heilfroh, als er den faden Geschmack endlich mit dem Digestif herunterstürzte. Er nickte seinen Eltern zu und zog sich zurück.

Mit hängendem Kopf schlich er in seine Gemächer. Kaèl hatte sechs Zimmer: Der mit Teppichen ausgelegte Salon, voller gemütlicher Sofas und Sessel, in dem er Besuch empfing oder sich entspannte; sein Arbeitszimmer mit dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch und dem Stehpult, an dem er seine Korrespondenz erledigte; das Badezimmer mit einer in den Boden eingelassenen Badewanne und goldenen Waschbecken; und sein Schlafzimmer mit den schweren, dunkelroten Stoffbehängen vor den Wänden und der Spiegelkommode, an der er von Mister Taryòn angekleidet wurde. Sein ganzer Stolz waren jedoch seine zwei Bibliotheken. Eine enthielt alle nennenswerten Werke der Transformationsmagie, die andere bot Lesestoff über alle restlichen Magiearten und Magiegeschichte der letzten zweitausend Jahre. Er hatte dort sogar eine kleine Belletristik-Ecke, die jedoch eher zur Erheiterung seiner Liebschaften diente, als dass Kaèl sie selbst nutzte.

Kaèl betrat den Salon und setzte sich auf seinen Lieblingssessel direkt bei der breiten Fensterfront zum Schlosshof. Er ließ sich von einem Diener eine Karaffe Wasser bringen, zog das Kissen in seinem Rücken zurecht und wirkte den Hologrammzauber. Als Linas feurigroter Haarschopf vor ihm erschien, atmete er auf.

»Du? Was für eine Überraschung!«, sagte sie.

»Ja, ja«, sagte er. »Ich weiß, ich habe mich länger nicht gemeldet.«

»Ein paar Jahre!«

 _Jahre? Was war die Zeit vergangen._ Schade eigentlich. Lina und er wären das perfekte Paar gewesen, wäre da nicht ihre grausame Ader, die immer wieder durchblitzte. ›Lina die Schlächterin‹, hatten die anderen sie damals hinter ihrem Rücken genannt.

»Lina, ich habe mich von Rubìnia getrennt.«

»Aha«, sagte sie uninteressiert. »Das war abzusehen.«

»Das wäre nicht so schlimm, aber Mutter zwingt mich jetzt dazu, so bald wie möglich zu heiraten. Ich soll auf alle Bälle mitkommen und die Herzen junger Adeliger erobern. Ich habe für so etwas überhaupt keine Zeit, in vier Monaten ist meine Prüfung!«

»Ach, die Prüfung.« Sie machte eine verächtliche Geste. »Mit der hast du mich schon genervt, als wir noch zusammen waren.«

»Es ist eine langwierige und ernste Angelegenheit. Sonst könnte ja jede Invoker werden.«

»Rufst du deshalb an? Um mir dein Leid zu klagen? Ich habe Besseres zu tun.«

Er seufzte tief. »Lina, willst du mich heiraten?«

»Bitte was?«

»Ob wir heiraten wollen.«

»Ich hatte deine Worte schon verstanden, Kaèl. Ich muss sie nur erst verarbeiten.«

»Heißt das ›ja‹?«

Sie schnaubte. »Kaèl, wir sind seit mehr als vier Jahren getrennt. _Du_ hattest dich getrennt. Wie in Muriels Namen kommst du darauf, dass ich jetzt ›ja‹ sagen könnte?«

»Ich habe es mir noch einmal überlegt. So schlimm war es damals doch nicht, mit uns.«

»So? Was hattest du noch getan, nachdem ich dich während der einen Kutschfahrt zweimal in deinem Lesefluss unterbrochen habe?«

»Unterbrochen? Du hast mir absichtlich heißen Tee in den Nacken gegossen!«

Sie verdrehte die Augen. »Kleinigkeiten. Irgendwomit musste ich deine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen. Was hattest du da vor versammeltem Hofe über mich gesagt?« Sie deutete mit der Hand Anführungszeichen an. »Linas Fehler sind fraktal, selbst ihre Fehler haben Fehler, und so weiter bis ins Unendliche.«

Er kicherte unterdrückt. »Ich erinnere mich.«

»Das hat mich und meine Familie unseren Ruf gekostet«, fuhr sie ihn an. »Es hat Jahre gedauert, bis eine aus dem Landadel wie ich wieder zu Festen geladen wurde.«

»Oh«, sagte er. »Das ist … unvorteilhaft. Fein, damals war ich genervt von dir, aber heute denke ich, dass ich mich mit deinen Launen arrangieren könnte, wenn ich mich anstrenge.«

Sie verschränkte die Arme. »Wie überaus charmant.«

»Schau, ich war jung und impulsiv, heute würde ich das anders …«

»Ach wirklich?«, fiel sie ihm ins Wort. »Und wie war das mit dem süßen kleinen Gärtner, mit dem du vor ein paar Wochen diese nette Sommeraffäre hattest?«

_Wen meint sie denn? Ach ja, wahrscheinlich den kleinen Sportlichen, mit dem ich kurz liiert war, während Rubìnia auf ihrem Sommerschloss weilte._

»Du meinst Timanty?«, riet Kaèl.

»Timothy!«, korrigierte sie ihn.

»Timanty, Timothy, wie auch immer.« Bürgerliche blieben ihm nicht lange im Gedächtnis, wie die meisten Adeligen wechselte Kaèl diese Art von Affären schneller als seine Kleidung.

»Du hast ihn als ›weinerlichen Waschlappen mit der sexuellen Raffinesse eines Esels‹ bezeichnet. Vor allen seinen Freunden.«

»Ich hatte ihn nicht beleidigt«, verteidigte er sich. »Ich hatte ihn bloß beschrieben!«

»Der Kleine war untröstlich.«

 _Nicht lange,_ erinnerte er sich. Lina hatte ihn danach ein paar Wochen ›getröstet‹, bis er auch ihr langweilig geworden war, aber _den_ Teil der Geschichte hatte sie anscheinend vergessen.

»Das scheint ja generell deine Taktik zu sein«, fuhr sie fort und deutete mit ihrem spitzen Zeigefinger auf seine Brust, dass Kaèl Angst bekam, sie könne aus dem Hologramm herausstechen. »Du wertest alle Leute als ›geistlos‹ ab, nur um dich besser zu fühlen. Ja, das wirkt weitaus erwachsener auf mich, als der Kaèl zu Zeiten _unserer_ Beziehung.«

»Also willst du mich nicht heiraten?«, fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

»Das ist ebenso unverständlich wie bedauerlich«, sagte er.

Es gab eine kurze Pause, dann lächelte er versöhnlich. »In der Retrospektive vermisse ich einiges an dir.«

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde milder. »Ich vermisse unseren Austausch auch, Kaèl. Aber jetzt einmal ehrlich. Das mit uns beiden funktioniert auf Dauer nicht. Mit Rubìnia hat das ganze Trauerspiel eurer Beziehung vier Jahre gehalten, sie scheint eine überaus _leidensfähige_ Person zu sein. Wieso gehst du nicht zu ihr zurück und hältst um _ihre_ Hand an. Dann hast du deine Ruhe vor diesen ganzen Festivitäten.«

»Ja«, erwiderte er zögerlich. »Darüber hatte ich kurz nachgedacht. Aber sie ist so unerträglich penetrant und geistlos.« _Außer ihr Haarzauber_ , fügte er im Geiste hinzu.

Lina verdrehte die Augen. »Kaèl, wann bist du so zynisch geworden?«

Er mied ihren Blick und starrte an die mit einem Blättermuster verzierte grau-grüne Tapete an der Wand.

»Wenn du den Druck deiner Eltern nicht aushältst, dann schraub‘ deine Erwartungen herunter und erfüll‘ deine verdammten Pflichten als künftiger Lord des Landes. Wofür lebst du in einem Schloss mit mehr als vierhundert Zimmern? Um deiner Zukünftigen möglichst effizient aus dem Weg zu gehen!«

»Ich sehe bei meinen Eltern, dass das nicht funktioniert!«

»Ach was? Sind deinem Vater etwa die Beruhigungstränke ausgegangen?«

Das ging ihm jetzt zu weit. Er machte eine genervte Geste. »Lass uns das Thema wechseln. Hast du von dem Anti-Mage gehört?«

»Wieso fragst du, hat er wieder wen getötet?«

»Also ja?«

»Ja, was?«

»Du hast von ihm gehört?«

Sie schnaubte. »Was ist das wieder für eine Frage, Kaèl? Hast du in den letzten Jahren in eine Zeitung geblickt?«

Als er bockig schwieg, fuhr sie fort: »Natürlich, wie konnte ich das vergessen. Das, was in diesem – _deinem_ – Land passiert, interessiert dich ja nicht.« Sie lachte leise. »Diese Ignoranz ist ganz schön gefährlich, als zukünftiger Herrscher Fukuòkas.«

»Ja, sehr witzig. Aber das ändert sich jetzt. Wo wohnt der Kerl?«

»Woher soll ich das wissen? Das verrät so ein Mörder natürlich nicht, sonst hätten sie ihn längst geschnappt.«

 _Dann ist das ein Geheimnis, das ich lüften werde_ , dachte Kaèl. _Mich übersieht keiner ungestraft!_

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. »Warum fragst du das alles?«

»Ich habe heute sein Plakat gesehen und gedacht, dass ich als« er senkte die Stimme »zukünftiger Herrscher Fukuòkas ihm einen Besuch abstatten und die Sache regeln sollte.«

»Nein«, rief sie. »Du willst jetzt nicht …«

»Warum denn nicht? Das verspricht Spaß.«

Lina gluckste. »Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass ein Transformationsmagi wie du auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn hat?«

Er verdrehte innerlich die Augen. _Das schon wieder._

Auch wenn er das nie vor ihr zugegeben hätte, Lina war eine der besten Zerstörungsmagi des Landes. Sie hatte ihn während ihrer Beziehung immer wieder mit seinem Mangel an Interesse daran aufgezogen.

»Ich habe mehr Zerstörungsmagie im kleinen Finger als all die anderen Trottel, die er getötet hat«, erwiderte Kaèl beleidigt. »Ich bin ein Sunstrider und bald der erste männliche Invoker des Landes, und der Kerl ignoriert mich?«

»Ehrlich, lass die Finger von ihm. Der Kerl ist gefährlich. So sehr du mich nervst, aber ich möchte dich noch ein Weilchen länger lebendig wissen. Vielleicht springt noch der eine oder andere Timothy für mich ab.«

Er grummelte.

»Nur weil dir permanent langweilig ist, musst du dich noch lange nicht umbringen, Kaèl!«

»Wie kommst du darauf, dass mir langweilig ist? Ich komme kaum zu einer Atempause, bei meinem Lernpensum und den Büchern, die noch geschrieben werden wollen.«

»Intuition. Ich kenne dich, Kaèl.«

»Was soll das sein, diese Intuition?«

Sie verdrehte die Augen. »Erkenntnis jenseits von Reflexion.«

»Ich kenne die Definition. Aber seit wann glaubst du an so etwas?«

»Ich habe jetzt weder die Zeit, noch die Buntstifte, dir das zu erklären«, sagte sie.

»Jaja, sehr lustig. Ironier‘ weiter, bis du einen Sarkasmus bekommst«, brummte er und beendete das Gespräch. Das wurde ihm alles zu esoterisch, typisch Lina.

Frustriert schritt er im Salon auf und ab, da fiel sein Blick auf die Pergamentrolle, die zerknittert in seiner Tasche steckte. Er holte sie hervor, strich sie glatt und starrte in die kalten Augen des Anti-Mages.

 _Dich kriege ich noch,_ dachte er. _Früher oder später wirst du dich meinen Zaubern ergeben._

Er brachte es nicht über sich, das Bild wegzuwerfen. Stattdessen nahm er es mit ins Schlafzimmer, faltete es sorgfältig zusammen und steckte es zwischen die Bücher auf seinem Nachttisch.

Da an Schlaf noch nicht zu denken war, holte er seine Violine, setzte sich mit angezogenen Knien auf den Fenstersims in die Abendkühle und betrachtete die Sterne. Er wirkte einen Stillezauber um sich herum, klemmte sich das Instrument unters Kinn und spielte.


	4. Jäger und Gejagter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to the last scene of this chapter after reading Aditus "Dota Soulmate"

Die Zeitung raschelte. »Und wieder hat dieser Schuft zugeschlagen«, sagte sein Vater und goss einen weiteren Schuss ›Herrengold‹ in seinen Tee. Er hortete unzählige Phiolen mit Zaubertränken in seiner Hausapotheke, aber ›Herrengold‹ war sein absoluter Favorit. Mit der Meinung war er nicht allein, angefeuert durch die geschickten Werbeversprechen: ›Eine Kur mit Herrengold – und man sieht nur noch die guten Seiten. Für Spannkraft, Frische und innere Ausgeglichenheit‹ – war es gerade der Renner unter allen gelangweilten, adeligen Hausmännern. Kaèl vermutete, dass sich hinter dem glänzenden Tonikum nichts weiter als flüssiges Opium verbarg.

»Der Anti-Mage?«, fragte seine Mutter und Kaèl merkte bei dem Namen auf. »Wen hat es diesmal getroffen?«

»Madame Hroth.«

»Ah, die Anführerin der Armee der Whitecrows. Unvorstellbar, dass er sie besiegt hat.«

»Er sucht sich immer nur die Besten heraus.« Elìrios schlug die Zeitung zu.

 _Und wieso dann nicht mich?_ , fragte sich Kaèl. Er beugte sich vor. »Wenn er so gefährlich ist, wieso wird er nicht aufgehalten?«

»Ja, wenn das so einfach wäre, dann wäre der Kerl längst tot«, sagte seine Mutter. »Aber er versteckt sich, keine weiß, wo sich sein Unterschlupf befindet. Ich habe bereits vor geraumer Zeit Madame Treverers Grauen auf ihn angesetzt, aber bislang hatten sie bei ihrer Fahndung keinen Erfolg.« Sie zerknüllte ihre Serviette.

»Haben sie irgendeine Idee, wo man ihn findet?«

»Kaèl’thas, ich will an meinem freien Tag nichts davon hören. Wenn dich das Thema so interessiert, dann frage Madame Treverer, sie wird, wie immer, alles sorgfältig dokumentiert haben.«

»Hmmm«, brummte Kaèl gedankenversunken.

_Vielleicht reichen meine sechs Bücher nicht, vielleicht muss ich mich mehr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, um ihn auf meine bahnbrechende Magie aufmerksam zu machen._

»Was hast du denn auf einmal mit dem Anti-Mage?«, fragte sein Vater.

»Nichts«, log Kaèl und senkte den Kopf über seine Eiersuppe mit Safran.

_Vielleicht sollte ich mir wirklich einmal Myriams Dokumente ansehen._

Er ließ den Löffel sinken.

 _Warum nicht gleich?_ Er hatte sowieso keinen Hunger mehr.

Abrupt stand er auf. »Ich muss euch leider allein weiter speisen lassen. Ich muss noch ein wichtiges Buch für meine Prüfung besorgen, verzeiht.« Fluchtartig verließ er den Raum.

Aber anstatt die Kutsche nach Nishaì zu nehmen, eilte er zum Westflügel des Schlosses und klopfte an Myriams Tür. Als engste Vertraute seiner Mutter bewohnte sie ein komfortables Apartment im Schloss, um ihr stets zur Hand gehen zu können. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er Schritte hörte. Es war ja Wochenende, fiel ihm ein, sie hatte bestimmt frei.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und eine ihm unbekannte grauhaarige Elbin lugte durch den Spalt. Als sie ihn erblickte, zuckte sie zurück. »Lord Sunstrider!«

»Ist Madame Treverer da?«

Die Frau verschwand, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Wenige Atemzüge später erschien Myriam, mit verstrubbelten Haaren. Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich, als sie ihn erblickte. »Ach, du bist es, Kaèl.« Sie lächelte verschwörerisch. »Ich hatte befürchtet, deine Eltern wären mir und Elìsa auf die Schliche gekommen.«

Kaèl legte einen Zeigefinger an die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Myriam war lesbisch, war aber wegen ihrer gehobenen Stellung, und vor allem wegen der konservativen Einstellung von Kaèls Mutter, dazu gezwungen, ihre diversen Beziehungen zu verbergen, genau wie Kaèl seine libidinösen Experimente. Aus dem Grund herrschte ein stillschweigendes Einverständnis zwischen ihnen. Mehr als einmal hatte sie ihm ein Alibi für ein exquisites Wochenende verschafft.

»Womit kann ich dir helfen?«, fragte sie.

»Der Rat der Elf befasst sich zur Zeit mit den Verbrechen des Anti-Mages, und Mutter meint, dass du Informationen über ihn hast.«

Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass allein _er_ Interesse an dem Thema hatte, deshalb war es gut, eine Instanz wie die illustre Invoker-Riege vorzuschieben.

»Ich habe einiges über ihn archiviert, aber noch nicht ausgewertet«, sagte sie. »Bislang hat uns die Ritzerin von Nishaì in Atem gehalten. Aber das Thema ist ja jetzt erledigt.« Sie lachte zufrieden.

Kaèl hatte keinerlei Idee, wovon sie sprach – er interessierte sich nicht für Nachrichten, mit Ausnahme von magischen Publikationen – aber er verbarg seine Unkenntnis hinter einem wissenden Lächeln. »Kann ich in die Unterlagen sehen?«

»Tu dir keinen Zwang an«, sagte Myriam. »Ich lasse sie auf dein Zimmer schicken.«

Knapp eine Stunde später brachte eine Dienerin eine große metallene Kiste voller Papiere, Artikel und Notizen herbei. Kaèl schüttete alles auf dem Boden aus und wühlte sich durch die Zeitungsartikel und Papiere der letzten Jahre.

Über seine einsamen Studien schien ihm einiges entgangen zu sein. Der Anti-Mage hatte während der letzten Jahre mehr als ein Dutzend Morde in ganz Finistère begangen. Dabei lief es immer gleich ab: Er sammelte Informationen über seine Opfer oder stellte ihnen nach, bis er ihre Angewohnheiten verinnerlicht hatte. Dann lauerte er ihnen an einer einsamen Stelle auf und forderte sie zum Duell heraus. Und dann tötete er sie. Es war erstaunlich, nicht eines seiner Opfer war mit dem Leben davongekommen, dabei waren die attackierten Magi definitiv wehrhaft gewesen.

Mit seinem Finger folgte er auf einer Karte Finistères den Orten der Verbrechen. Es wirkte, als hätte sich der Anti-Mage systematisch eine Lordschaft nach der anderen vorgenommen, um dort seine Gräueltaten zu verüben. Fünf der neun Lordschaften hatte er bereits abgearbeitet.

Die ersten Morde waren in Whisperwood, also nahe der Grenze zum Menschenland Dinstermor passiert. Darüber gab es nur wenige Informationen, Kaèl vermutete, dass die Behörden damals keinen Zusammenhang zwischen den Todesfällen erkannt hatten. Aber dann breiteten sich die Morde über Ryumàr nach Avalon aus. Seitdem füllte der Anti-Mage die Schlagzeilen der Zeitungen und sorgte für allerlei Spekulationen. Das Phantombild wurde erstellt und in allen Geschäften und Amtsstuben aufgehängt, ohne Erfolg. Der Anti-Mage ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Im letzten Jahr hatte er Beechlands und Willows heimgesucht und zuletzt, seit knapp einem halben Jahr, dann Kaèls Fukuòka.

Interessant war, dass der Anti-Mage in der letzten Zeit mehrfach in Gaststätten gesichtet wurde. Dort spendierte er seinen Informant*innen ein paar Getränke und eine warme Mahlzeit und erhielt dafür Auskünfte über seine Opfer.

Besonders bei den Menschen Fukuòkas schien er einige Beliebtheit zu genießen. Zeug*innen hatten den Grauen sogar berichtet, dass ihm mehrfach Lebensmittel oder andere Kleinigkeiten geschenkt worden waren, aber niemand von ihnen hatte sich getraut, Namen zu nennen, aus Furcht vor Vergeltung des Anti-Mages.

Kaèl holte einen genaueren Plan Fukuòkas hervor und zeichnete dort alle Gaststätten und Marktstände ein, an denen er gemeldet worden war. Diese Besuche bildeten ein radiales Muster um eine Region nahe dem Zentrum von Fukuòka. Anscheinend war der Anti-Mage sesshaft geworden, und zwar, wenn Kaèl seine Markierungen korrekt deutete, mitten im Silberwald.

Kaèl frohlockte. _Der Mörder wohnt ganz bei mir in der Nähe!_

Kaèls Recherche musste Stunden gedauert haben, denn es war bereits dunkel, als er aus seiner arbeitsamen Trance erwachte.

Zusammen mit Mister Taryòn brachte er die Unterlagen zum Geheimarchiv zurück. Diesmal saß Myriam dort an ihrem Schreibtisch, die Feder in der Hand. »Und, etwas gefunden?«, fragte sie, als sie die Papiere in Empfang nahm.

Er zögerte kurz. Irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Das hier war seine Angelegenheit und nur er wollte das Rätsel um den Anti-Mage lösen, ohne Unterstützung von Myriams Geheimgarde.

»Nicht wirklich«, log er. »Er scheint seinen Aufenthaltsort regelmäßig zu wechseln.« Er zuckte mit den Schultern. »Schade, das wird den auserwählten Elf keine Hilfe sein.«

»Bald heißen sie ›auserwählte Zwölf‹.« Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Ihm wurde warm vor Freude. _Nur noch vier Monate!_

Sie wurde wieder ernst. »Was den Anti-Mage angeht – Wir haben Wachen an allen größeren Straßen und Stadttoren aufgestellt. Mach dir keine Sorgen, deine Wege sind sicher.«

 _Keine Sorgen._ Er verkniff sich ein Grinsen. _Meine Sorge ist eher, dass er mich_ nicht _findet._

Aber das würde sich bald ändern. An einigen Stellen war der Anti-Mage mehrmals gesichtet worden. Sollte er dort nächstes Mal eine Auskunft suchen, dann würden die Leute ihn auf eine ganz andere Spur bringen. Auf eine, die in Kaèls säuberlich gesponnenes Netz führte.

Er hatte schon die Schlagzeilen im Kopf, sollte sein Plan aufgehen:

**»Sensation! Jüngster Invoker des Landes besiegt Anti-Mage.«**

_›Denn wenn der Berg nicht zum Propheten kommt, dann kommt der Prophet eben zum Berg‹,_ dachte er.

oOOo

Alles an dem Ort war trostlos. Die Felder waren stoppelig abgeerntet, die Wege staubig und ein einsamer Köter kläffte hinter einem Zaun. Eine Bäuerin mit Kopftuch warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, als Kaèl durch den Schotterweg hin zur einzigen Gaststätte schritt. Er hatte bewusst einfache Kleidung gewählt und seine Haare mit einem Zauber verdunkelt, um nicht als Lord Sunstrider erkannt zu werden. Die hoheitsvolle Kutsche hatte er ein paar hundert Meter weit vom Dorf entfernt stehen lassen.

Dennoch schien er aufzufallen, als Elb in diesem hauptsächlich von Menschen bewohnten Dorf. Davon gab es über Fukuòka verstreut ein paar – die Menschen hatten sich irgendwann während der letzten zwei Dekaden hier angesiedelt, um dem Hunger und den Krankheiten zu entgehen, die ihre Heimat regelmäßig erschütterten.

Kaèls Eltern beäugten diese Völkerwanderungen mit Misstrauen. Aber die Menschen hier zahlten brav ihre Steuern und fuhren Jahr für Jahr ihr Korn in Nishaìs Speicher ein, daher fehlte ihnen die rechte Motivation, sie wieder fortzujagen.

Kaèl hatte eine indifferente Einstellung gegenüber Menschen. Er kannte keinen persönlich, der letzte Krieg war über siebzig Jahre her, und die Geschichten seiner Großeltern von Inquisition und Folter waren für ihn nicht mehr, als längst vergangene Schauermärchen.

Er begriff allerdings nicht, warum die Menschen sich in Dörfern wie diesem absonderten. Die Städte Fukuòkas waren so viel ansprechender – die unterentwickelten Menschen hätten dort einiges von den Magi lernen können.

 _Aber wahrscheinlich wollen sie überhaupt nichts von uns lernen,_ dachte er mit Blick auf die armseligen Lehmhäuser. _Was eine bedauerliche, triste Existenz._

Die Gaststätte war das einzige Fachwerkhaus des Dorfes. Vor der Tür zögerte Kaèl kurz. Bereits hier draußen schlug ihm der Geruch von billigem Fusel und in ranzigem Fett gebratenen Speisen entgegen. Hilfesuchend blickte er zu seiner Leibgarde, die sich entspannt zu beiden Seiten der Tür positioniert hatte.

Er gab sich einen Ruck, und drückte die Klinke herunter. Drinnen war der Gestank beinahe unerträglich und die Luft im Raum verbraucht und stickig. Kaèl fühlte sich unwohl. Es war nicht seine Art, zu viel Zeit mit anderen in geschlossenen Räumen zu verbringen. Zum Glück war es später Nachmittag und die Kneipe erst spärlich besucht, nur drei alte Männer saßen in einer Ecke und spielten Karten.

Kaèl trat an den Tresen. Der glatzköpfige Wirt ließ einen verwunderten Blick zwischen Kaèl und seiner Eskorte hin- und her schweifen. Er machte eine ungelenke Verbeugung. »Willkommen, edler Herr.«

 _›Edler Herr‹ nicht ›Mylord‹._ Kaèls Verkleidung schien ihren Zweck zu erfüllen.

»Kennen Sie diesen Mann?« Er hielt dem Wirt das Phantombild des Anti-Mages vors Gesicht.

»So einen habe ich schon mal gesehen«, überlegte der Wirt. »Er war hier, ein paar Mal. Wieso fragen Sie?«

Kaèl rollte das Plakat wieder ein, nicht ohne selbst einen kurzen Blick darauf zu werfen. »Das ist der Anti-Mage, ein gesuchter Mörder.«

Der Wirt wich zurück, blass um die Nase. »Das war mir nicht bekannt.«

 _Lügner,_ dachte Kaèl. _Du deckst ihn, wie die meisten Menschen hier._

Aber Kaèl hatte heute Wichtigeres vor, als ihn der Lüge zu bezichtigen.

»Wie auch immer.« Er zückte einen Goldbeutel und warf ihn auf den Tresen. »Wenn der Kerl hier wieder auftaucht, und Auskünfte über eines seiner zukünftigen Opfer verlangt, dann werden Sie ihm folgendes sagen: ›Kaèl Sunstrider ist der bedeutsamere Magi. Wenn er einen töten sollte, dann den.‹«

»Verstehe ich das richtig? Sie wollen, dass ich den Anti-Mage auf Lord Sunstrider ansetze?«

»Genau«, sagte Kaèl.

Der Mann schob den Goldbeutel wieder zu Kaèl hin. »Ich werde unseren Lord nicht in eine solche Gefahr bringen. Wer sind Sie überhaupt, so etwas vorzuschlagen!«

Entnervt löste Kaèl den Zauber, und sein platinblondes Haar floss über seine Schultern. Der Mann starrte verwirrt, dann riss er die Augen auf. »Lord Sunstrider?«

»Höchstpersönlich.«

»Aber … Sie wollen …?«, stotterte der Wirt.

»Tun Sie das, was ich von Ihnen verlangt habe.« Ohne den Wirt eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, stolzierte er zum Ausgang.


	5. Eine vorteilhafte Partie

Das Einzige, was vorerst seinen Plänen mit dem Anti-Mage im Wege stand, war dieser unsägliche Ball der Ryunòrs. Da ihr Schloss in Wyvern drei Tagesreisen von Fukuòka entfernt lag, bedeutete dies einen herben Einschnitt in Kaèls Freiraum. Er hasste lange Kutschfahrten, besonders im Sommer, wo der Staub durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde, und die Kleidung am schweißnassen Körper klebte.

Zu allem Überfluss verhielten seine Eltern sich merkwürdig. Bereits auf der Hinfahrt zum Ryunòr‘schen Anwesen waren beide, Mutter und Vater, seltsam harmonisch, beinahe in Hochstimmung und motiviert, Konversation mit ihm zu betreiben.

Kaèl war genervt, er hatte sich Lesestoff eingepackt, der lange überfällig war. Sein Pensum war immens und verlangte eine strikte Disziplin, um bis zum Tag der Prüfung bewältigt zu werden. Aber anscheinend war ihnen dieser alberne Ball wichtiger, als die Invokerprüfung, unablässig rissen sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

»Du wirst schon sehen, Kaèl, wir haben uns eine ganz besondere Überraschung für dich ausgedacht.«

»Hmm«, machte Kaèl, ohne den Blick von seinem Buch zu heben.

Als sie endlich ankamen, war alles wie immer, die Ryunòrs erwarteten sie im Torgang und Ludòiku ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Kaèls Mutter mit großen Gesten aus der Kutsche zu helfen, was sie leicht errötend annahm. Laut schwatzend schlenderten sie zur Seite, versunken in ihrer kleinen Welt. Währenddessen stellten sich Serèika, ihres Zeichens Herrscherin des vereinten magischen Reichs Finistère und Kaèls Vater mit verschränkten Armen neben die Kutsche und schwiegen sich an. Sein Vater tat ihm leid, Serèika war nicht in der Lage, freundliche Konversation zu führen. Kaèl hatte sich oft gefragt, wie sie als Herrscherin Erfolg hatte, bei ihrem Mangel an Diplomatie. Kaèls Mutter sagte immer, nicht ohne einen tiefen Seufzer, das läge an ihrem Ehemann Ludòiku, der im Gegensatz zu Kaèls Vater, aktiv am Hofleben beteiligt war, und die guten Beziehungen zu den anderen Adelsfamilien erhielt.

Kaèl konnte sich das kaum vorstellen, so harmlos wie Ludòiku meist wirkte. Er äugte zu den beiden, bemerkte dann aber, dass sie ihn wohl schon länger musterten, was ihn irritierte.

Beim Bankett wurde er neben Nyòko platziert, Ludòikus und Sereìkas Tochter und Kronprinzessin Finistères. Äußerlich glich sie ihrer Mutter, mit ihren langen, glatten, schwarzen Haaren, aber charakterlich gab es nur wenige Ähnlichkeiten – zum Glück, denn das Temperament Serèikas war legendär. Besonders viel Beachtung hatte er Nyòko nicht geschenkt, obwohl seine Eltern und er beinahe alle Feiertage bei den Ryunòrs verbracht hatten. Im Vergleich zu ihm war das Mädchen ein Küken.

Auch Nyòkos Interesse an ihm war begrenzt, sie hatte sich demonstrativ von ihm weggedreht und unterhielt sich mit ihrer anderen Sitznachbarin, was Kaèl ganz recht war. So hatte er Zeit zum Nachdenken.

_Was hatte Neomùra noch über die vier häufigsten Fehlannahmen der Transformationsmagie geschrieben?_

Aber irgendetwas störte ihn. Es war die Person im türkisen Taftkleid zu seiner Linken. Sie schien bereits seit einer Weile auf ihn einzuplappern. Kaèl versuchte nach Kräften, es auszublenden, aber sie stupste ihn an der Schulter an. »Was sagen Sie dazu?«

Kaèl zuckte zusammen. »Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich hatte nicht zugehört.« _Meine Gedanken waren besser,_ fügte er im Geiste hinzu.

»Na, tanzen Sie, Lord Sunstrider?«

»Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt.«

»Vielleicht überlegen Sie es sich ja noch einmal.« Sie lächelte verführerisch. »Heute Abend wird hauptsächlich schneller Galopp gespielt.«

 _Bei Muriel, jetzt geht_ das _wieder los,_ dachte Kaèl. Er war wieder offiziell Junggeselle und als einziges Kind der Sunstriders das gefundene Fressen für alle weiblichen Adeligen.

Als er nichts erwiderte, sagte sie augenzwinkernd: »Und bringen Sie gute Laune mit.«

 _Bringen Sie gute Laune mit,_ äffte er sie im Kopfe nach. _Wie schade, dann kann ich nicht kommen._

Nach dem Essen wollte er sich mit einer vorgeschobenen Ausrede davonmachen, und hatte es fast über die gesamte Tanzfläche geschafft, aber seine Mutter war schneller. Sie winkte ihn herbei, zu dem blumendekorierten Tisch, an dem Ludòiku und sie standen und sich anscheinend wieder prächtig amüsierten. »Kaèl’thas, mein Goldstück, wie hast du dich beim Essen unterhalten?«

»Gut, gut«, log Kaèl.

»Ludòiku und ich haben gerade darüber gesprochen, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. Vor Kurzem wart ihr noch nicht auf der Welt und nun bist du beinahe Invoker. Und Iònatan studiert bereits im vierten Jahr!«

»Ihr solltet euch einmal unterhalten, so von Transformationsmagi zu Transformationsmagi«, sagte Ludòiku.

»Hmm«, machte Kaèl reserviert. Ludòiku strahlte so viel Fröhlichkeit aus, dass ihm fast übel wurde.

»Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, was für eine stattliche Dame Nyòko geworden ist. So intelligent und zielstrebig, ganz wie ihr Vater.« Akàri lächelte Ludòiku zu, der wirkte, als würde er vor Stolz platzen.

Kaèl unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, die Augen zu verdrehen.

Sie winkte eine Dienerin herbei und verlangte zwei Weingläser. Sie ließ beide zu ihm hinschweben und sagte, betont beiläufig: »Warum gehst du nicht zu ihr hin, und redest mit ihr, sie steht dort ganz allein.«

»Ich bin müde und wollte gerade gehen, Mutter.« 

Sie fasste ihn am Oberarm, ein wenig zu fest nach seinem Geschmack. »Du _reißt_ dich jetzt zusammen«, flüsterte sie, immer noch in Ludòikus Richtung lächelnd. »Wir hatten das Thema bereits, also lächle und unterhalte sie gut.« Mit den Worten drückte sie ihn in Nyòkos Richtung.

Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg über die halbleere Tanzfläche. Das also war der Plan. Er sollte der Mann der zukünftigen Herrscherin Finistères werden. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen den Titel gehabt hätte. Er wäre dann so etwas wie ein König – auch wenn das in Finistère, das sich lieber einen föderalen Anstrich gab, keine so laut sagen würde.

 _König … wer würde so einen Titel mit mehr Würde tragen als ich?_ Er machte einen dicken Pluspunkt auf seiner imaginären Liste.

Allerdings war das Mädchen definitiv zu jung und blass für ihn. ›Blass‹ stimmte natürlich nicht im wortwörtlichen Sinne, ganz Serèikas Tochter hatte sie deren dunklen Teint geerbt. Mit ihrer ockerfarbenen Haut, den dazu kontrastierenden leuchtend-gelben Augen und der angenehm drallen Figur war Nyòko sogar eine recht hübsche Elbin (Pluspunkt), auch wenn Kaèl generell Zauberinnen bevorzugte. Aber wann immer er mit ihr Konversation betrieb, blieb sie schweigsam und in sich gekehrt, deshalb hatte er sie die letzten Jahre gemieden. _Ein Abzugspunkt._

Und letztendlich wäre _sie_ ja diejenige, die die Fäden der Macht in den Händen hielt und er nur angenehmes Beiwerk.

_Ist das wirklich die Rolle, die ich mir vorgestellt habe?_

Er setzte ein umklammertes Fragezeichen hinter seinen ersten Pluspunkt.

Bei ihr angekommen tappte er unschlüssig von einen Fuß auf den andern. »Hallo«, sagte er. »Wir haben lange nicht gesprochen.«

»Ja, das war schön«, murmelte sie.

Er beschloss, ihren pubertären Kommentar zu übergehen, setzte in Gedanken aber ›unreif‹ auf die Liste. _Kein Wunder, wie alt war sie noch? Zweiundzwanzig?_ »Du siehst durstig aus.«

»Nein, nein, mir geht es gut, ich war gerade auf dem Sprung«, sagte sie reflexartig, dann stockte sie und starrte auf einen Punkt hinter Kaèls Rücken. Er drehte sich um und sah Ludòiku, der aufgeregt mit ihr gestikulierte.

»Ach weißt du … ja, ein Getränk kann nicht schaden«, sagte sie und ließ die Schultern hängen.

Er hielt die Weingläser hoch.

»Ich brauche jetzt etwas Stärkeres.«

 _Das_ gefiel ihm. _Pluspunkt!_ Er winkte einen Diener herbei und bestellte zwei Whiskey, die er Nyòko mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung herüberschweben ließ. Wenn er schon sein Haupt vor einer beugen musste, dann wenigstens mit Ironie.

Sie umklammerte das bauchige Glas und betrachtete die goldenen Funken darin, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Kaèl unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

 _Zum Glück bin ich der geborene Erzähler, sonst wäre das hier ziemlich unangenehm, so dröge, wie sie ist_ , dachte er.

»Ich habe heute Morgen eine äußerst interessante Veröffentlichung über Invokationsmagie gelesen«, schrie er gegen die einsetzende Blasmusik an. »Dort wird die Hypothese aufgestellt, dass sich nicht die Magi das Wesen aussucht, in das sie sich verwandelt, sondern, dass das Wesen selbst den Wunsch nach Verwandlung in der betreffenden Person sät. Ein faszinierender Gedanke, da sich so natürlich die Frage stellt, inwiefern unsere ›selbstbestimmte Magieausübung‹ eine Illusion ist.«

»Soso.« Nyòko nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. »Spannend.«

_Aha, sie hat angebissen._

Er nickte begeistert. »Ja, es ist gut möglich, dass wir lediglich deterministische Maschinen sind mit fiktiver Freiheit, dazu hat ja auch schon Invoker Neomùra in ihren bahnbrechenden Schriften …«

Während er seine Punkte weiter ausführte, verhielt Nyòko sich merkwürdig. Immer wieder linste sie zur großen Flügeltür oder tappte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

 _Warum benimmt sie sich so?_ _Sie wirkt nervös._

Dann wurde es ihm klar.

_Gerötete Wangen, glasige Augen, fahrige Hände – alles klassische Anzeichen von Verliebtheit. Ist sie etwa schon von mir angezogen? Das ging aber wieder schnell!_

Verdenken konnte er es ihr nicht. Kaèl war von stattlichem Bau, mit prächtigen, platinblonden Haaren, dabei intelligent und gebildet. Und witzig. Er war es gewohnt, dass ihm alle zu Füßen lagen, alle Geschlechter gleichermaßen.

_Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass auch das Herz der bald mächtigsten Person Finistères so leicht zu erobern ist?_

Kaèl selbst wartete mit seinen wohldosierten Zuneigungsbekundungen immer, bis seine imaginäre Liste eine erquickliche Länge angenommen hatte und dabei mindestens eine Zweidrittelmehrheit an positiven Punkten aufwies. Natürlich gewichtete er einige Punkte schwerer als andere, und die Königswürde hatte einiges an Relevanz. Er lächelte und ließ die nächste Geschichte vom Stapel.

Sie gähnte.

»Das musst du dir vorstellen«, ereiferte er sich, während er mit großen Gesten auf die Klimax seiner Erzählung zusteuerte, »er hat zuerst Harleks Incinerationszauber gewirkt, und dann erst den Tornado, was für eine verschwendete …«

Es störte ihn, dass Nyòko immer wieder auf ihre Armbanduhr linste. Keine normale Magi trug so ein Ding, wofür gab es Zeitzauber, die die Zeit verlässlicher anzeigten?

Sie stürzte den letzten Rest Whiskey hinunter und stellte das Glas auf dem Stehtischchen ab. »Das ist spannend, Kaèl, aber ich …«

In dem Moment tauchte ihr älterer Bruder Iònatan hinter ihr auf. »Hier steckst du!«

Sie sprang ihm entgegen und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. »Oh, ich dachte, du kommst gar nicht mehr!« Sie drückten sich eine Weile, was Kaèl unangenehm war. Zuviel Intimität.

 _Hoffentlich erwartet sie so ein Verhalten später nicht von mir!_ Ein großer Abzugspunkt. Allmählich sah es nicht gut aus, für Nyòkos und seine gemeinsame Zukunft.

Iònatan ließ sie los, hielt sie an den Schultern fest und musterte sie. »Alles in Ordnung, Nyòko?«

Sie nickte lächelnd. »Natürlich, natürlich, Kaèl hat mir gerade einige spannende Anekdoten über Magietheorie erzählt. Was wäre das Leben doch _tragisch_ ohne sie.«

Iònatans Augen blitzten auf. Ein harter Zug bildete sich um seinen Mund. »Hat er das?«, fragte er. »Wie schön. Faszinierend.«

Kaèl überlegte, ob er seine letzte Geschichte wiederholen sollte, da sagte der Kerl: »Nyòko, Prìssi hat dich schon länger gesucht. Ich bringe dich zu ihr.« Er warf Kaèl einen Blick zu, der offene Feindseligkeit spiegelte. »Leider muss ich meine Schwester entführen.«

Und weg waren sie beide.

oOOo

»Nyòko und du, ihr scheint euch ja prächtig amüsiert zu haben«, sagte seine Mutter auf der Heimfahrt am nächsten Morgen.

Stirnrunzelnd ging er mit seinem geistigen Auge die Liste über Nyòko durch. Er hatte sie beim Frühstück noch um ein paar Punkte ergänzt, auch Pluspunkte, aber sie war immer noch recht ausgeglichen. »Wirkte das so?«

»Aber natürlich«, sagte sie. »Wie auch nicht, du bist brillant und geistreich, eben ganz mein Goldstück. Jetzt darfst du nur nicht locker lassen. Wir sollten ihr heute noch eine kleine Karte schicken. Und in zehn Tagen gibt es einen Tanztee bei den Macalisters und Ludòiku und Nyòko wollen auch vorbeischauen.«

»Äh, ja«, sagte er unangenehm berührt. »Das ist _nett_.«

Sie nickte zufrieden und ließ Kaèl damit in Ruhe. Heilfroh lehnte er sich tiefer in die güldenen Kissen, zog sein Buch aus der Tasche und begann, zu lesen.


	6. Kontakt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now they finally meet.
> 
> I tried to include some of Invokers spells into the story, however, I had to adapt some things to make the fight suitable for the real world, where one slice with the weapon is deadly (and not just a drop of one's health bar) ^^

Bislang schien Kaèls Plan nicht aufzugehen. Auch eine Woche nach seiner Rückkehr aus Wyvern hatte sich der Anti-Mage nicht gerührt. Dabei war Kaèl fast jeden Tag mit der Kutsche nach Nishaì gefahren und hatte ihm so genug Gelegenheit für einen Angriff gegeben. Es war enttäuschend, immerhin hatte Kaèl viel Zeit und Mühe investiert, um die Wirtsleute der umliegenden Dörfer zu bestechen.

Aber heute war strahlend-schönes Wetter, die Sonne lachte, die Vögel sangen und Kaèls Blick wanderte immer wieder aus dem Fenster der Bibliothek in den Park. Seufzend klappte er sein Buch über Invokationsmagie zu. Es waren immerhin noch knapp vier Monate bis zu seiner Prüfung und er hatte eine Atempause bitter nötig. Er beschloss, eine Spritzfahrt zu unternehmen. Und zwar – entgegen des Versprechens, das ihm Lina abgerungen hatte – eine direkt durch den Silberwald, dem vermutlichen Aufenthaltsort des Anti-Mages.

Er pfiff fröhlich vor sich her, während er sein crèmefarbenes Sonnenschirmchen aus dem Schrank holte. Sein letzter richtiger Spaziergang musste Monate her gewesen sein, wahrscheinlich war das, als er ein Auge auf den Gärtner Timanty geworfen hatte und täglich im Park beobachtet hatte, wie dieser die Buchsbäume zurechtstutzte. Aber das war kurz vor der Sonnenwende gewesen und jetzt war der Sommer fast schon wieder vorbei.

Er bestellte seinen Kutscher ein, der bald darauf eilfertig auf der Türschwelle erschien.

»Fahren Sie mich in den Silberwald!«, befahl Kaèl.

Der Kutscher drehte seine hellgrüne Kappe zwischen den Händen. »Mylord, wenn ich mir eine Bemerkung erlauben dürfte … der Silberwald ist gefährlich, nehmen Sie besser eine Eskorte mit, um –«, aber ein fester Blick von Kaèl ließ den Mann verstummen. Er verneigte sich tief. »Zu Befehl, Mylord.«

 _Angsthase,_ dachte Kaèl. _Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt!_

Der Silberwald war eine Stunde Kutschfahrt vom Sunstrider’schen Anwesen entfernt. Es war der größte und schönste Wald Fukuòkas, und umsäumte zwei malerische Seen. Als Kind hatte sein Vater ihn oft mit zu Spritzfahrten dorthin genommen und sie waren zusammen über die sandigen Wege spaziert.

Kaèl hatte diese Ausflüge gehasst, da sie an gefühlt jeder Ecke stehen geblieben waren, damit der Vater von den Bediensteten porträtiert werden konnte, die zu diesem Zwecke keuchend große Leinwände hinter ihnen hertrugen. Manchmal hatte er auch Kaèl dazu gezwungen, still zu stehen und mit eingemeißeltem Lächeln gegen die Sonne zu starren. Zwei dieser Bilder hingen immer noch über der großen Treppe zum Speisesaal und sein Vater zeigte sie bei jedem Fest den uninteressierten Gästen.

Durch den Wald führte eine einzige Fahrstraße, die er den Kutscher bis zu der Stelle abfahren ließ, an der er die Behausung des Anti-Mages vermutete. Dort ließ er ihn halten, spannte sein Schirmchen auf und drehte eine einsame Runde.

Normalerweise nahm er zu solchen Gelegenheiten seinen Diener, Mister Taryòn mit, um ihm seine Gedankensprünge und Assoziationen zu diktieren, die dieser fleißig notierte und ab und an mit einem ›genial, Lord Sunstrider, wirklich genial!‹, quittierte, was Kaèl zu weiteren Assoziationen antrieb. Ganze Bücher waren so entstanden.

Aber ohne diese Unterstützung wanderten seine Gedanken rasch ab. Anstatt über Transformationsmagie nachzusinnen, lenkte er sich mit der schönen Natur, dem Spechtgehämmere und dem silbrig schimmernden Licht des Waldes ab.

 _Ineffizient,_ dachte er.

Aber wenn der Anti-Mage hier weilte, wollte er das Leben Mister Taryòns nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Dazu hatte Kaèl sich bereits zu sehr an ihn gewöhnt. Ein häufiger Personalwechsel irritierte ihn, und er tat sich mit neuen Namen schwer.

Der Wald hatte einige sanfte Hügel, dazu schroffe Sandsteine, die imposant über den Baumkronen aufragten. Seinem Vater hatte es früher Freude bereitet, die steileren Hügel hinauf- und hinabzusteigen, er fühlte sich lebendig, wenn das Herz in seiner Brust hämmerte. Kaèl zog die weniger anstrengenden Wege vor, am liebsten an einem munter plätschernden Bächlein entlang, das leichtfertig floss, wie seine Gedanken.

Diesmal umrundete er einen von Buchen und Fichten bedeckten Hügel und bewunderte die bizarren Sandsteinformationen, die der Wind geformt hatte. In der Nacht hatte es geregnet, und die Erde dampfte angenehm frisch.

 _Wie schön es hier ist!,_ dachte er. _Am besten sollte ich täglich hier spazieren gehen_. Es tat gut, einmal den Kopf freizubekommen.

Neugierig schaute er um sich. Wenn seine Recherchen stimmten, dann sollte der Rückzugsort des Anti-Mages nicht allzu weit sein, aber er fand keinerlei Anzeichen für eine Behausung. Nach etwas über einer Stunde gab er auf und lenkte seine Schritte zurück zur Kutsche.

Er ließ sich von seinem Kutscher auf die Rückbank helfen und lehnte sich in die Kissen. Etwas enttäuscht betrachtete er, wie die Bäume an ihm vorbeizogen.

_Aber was hatte ich auch erwartet?_

Fast wäre er eingedöst, da quietschten die Bremsen. Ein Ruck ging durch die Kutsche, der Kaèl beinahe gegen das Fenster zum Kutschbock geschleudert hätte.

»Was ist denn nun?«, fragte er den Kutscher ungehalten.

Aber dieser war stocksteif vor Schreck. Er starrte vor sich, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Ein Mann landete neben ihm auf dem Kutschbock. Er trug zwei violette, sichelförmige Klingen auf dem Rücken, Waffen, wie sie Kaèl nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Der Kutscher schlang die Arme um seine Knie und weinte leise. Der Kerl mit den Waffen beugte sich über den Kutscher, packte ihn am Arm und riss ihn aus seinem Sitz. »Hau ab«, knurrte er.

Das ließ der Kutscher sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er rannte, ohne sich noch einmal nach Kaèl umzudrehen, in das Unterholz hinein.

 _Sollte er sich noch einmal ans Schloss wagen, ist seine Kündigung sicher,_ dachte Kaèl grimmig.

Andererseits war er froh, den Anti-Mage für sich allein zu haben. Abschätzend betrachtete Kaèl ihn, um ein Gefühl zu bekommen, was für einen Gegner er vor sich hatte. Die Bewegungen des Mannes waren ruhig und fließend, so als wäre das Ganze hier Routine für ihn. Seine beiden Waffen wirkten bedrohlich, sofern er in der Lage war, sie richtig einzusetzen. Kaèl vermutete, dass er das konnte, sonst wäre die Liste seiner Opfer nicht so lang.

Langsam drehte der Anti-Mage den Kopf, und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Kaèl suchte nach Hass in seinen braunen Augen.

Er fand Neugierde.

Überrascht sog er die Luft ein. Der Kerl wirkte so jung und grün hinter den Ohren, viel jünger und verletzlicher, als er auf seinem Phantombild dargestellt wurde. Er tat Kaèl fast leid, er wusste ja nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. _Er ahnt ja nichts von meinem Talent._

Kurz überlegte er, ob er den Jungen verschonen sollte, aber er verwarf den Gedanken wieder und öffnete die Tür. Entschlossen trat er aus der Kutsche. »Anti-Mage!«

»Lord Sunstrider«, der Anti-Mage spuckte seinen Namen beinahe aus. »Endlich erwische ich Euch.«

»So eine Überraschung«, log Kaèl. »Sie haben schon länger nach mir gesucht? Wieso greifen Sie ausgerechnet _mich_ an? Meine Invokerprüfung ist erst in vier Monaten. Ist mein Ruf mir etwa vorausgeeilt?«

»Invokerprüfung? Was interessiert mich dieser Hexenkram? Ihr seid Lord und unter Euch leiden tausende von Menschen.«

Fast hätte Kaèl über den breiten Dinstermorer Dialekt dieses Möchtegern-Anti-Mages gelacht. Es wirkte so unbeholfen, wie er die Worte in die Länge zog. Und dann diese albernen Behauptungen. Als hätte Kaèl irgendetwas verbrochen.

»Unsinn. Unter mir leidet niemand. Im Gegenteil, ich bringe der Welt Erleuchtung mit meinen Studien und Büchern.«

»Erleuchtung!« Mit einem großen Satz sprang der Mann vom Kutschbock, direkt vor Kaèls Füße. Noch im Flug schwang er eine seiner Waffen und Kaèl machte einen Satz nach hinten. Entsetzt starrte er auf die Klinge, die ihn um ein Haar enthauptet hätte.

Er blinzelte zweimal, atmete tief durch. _Noch_ war er unversehrt. Vorsichtshalber trat er drei Schritte zurück. Es fühlte sich besser an, aus der Reichweite dieser … _Mordinstrumente_ zu sein.

»Seid Ihr der Lord von Fukuòka, oder nicht?«, fragte der Kerl.

Die Frage war zu albern. »Haarscharf kombiniert … für einen Fußsoldaten.« Kaèl deutete auf das grüne Wappen mit dem fluoreszierenden Glühwürmchen, das die goldbeschlagene Kutsche zierte. »Wer sonst, wenn nicht der Lord von Fukuòka würde in dieser Kutsche fahren?«

Der Anti-Mage verengte die Augen. Er war groß für einen Menschen, aber immer noch einen halben Kopf kleiner als Kaèl, seine beeindruckenden Muskeln machten diesen Nachteil jedoch mehr als wett. Kaèl hatte die Zeichnungen des Phantombildes für übertrieben gehalten, aber der Kerl hatte wirklich überall auf seinem Schädel und Gesicht Tätowierungen, wie eine Kriegsbemalung. Selbst unter seiner Kleidung blitzte es violett hervor.

»Was starrt Ihr so, Invoker?« Der Griff um die Klinge verstärkte sich.

Schon wieder dieses ›Ihrzen‹. Er hatte eine Sprache, wie der letzte Hinterwäldler. _Ist der Kerl im vorherigen Jahrhundert steckengeblieben?_

»Was starren _Sie_ so«, korrigierte Kaèl automatisch. »Außerdem bin ich _angehender_ Invoker, meine Prüfung ist, wie bereits gesagt, erst in vier Monaten.«

»Von was für einer Prüfung faselst du die ganze Zeit?«, fragte der Anti-Mage. »Denkst du, das interessiert mich?«

Kaèl ballte eine Faust. Jetzt duzte ihn der unverschämte Kerl auch noch, etwas, was sich noch nie ein Bürgerlicher getraut hatte.

Kurz fixierten sie sich, der Hass glomm in den Augen des Anti-Mages. In dem Moment, in dem er sprang, warf Kaèl eine Schockwelle gegen ihn, die ihn auf Abstand hielt.

Kaèl fokussierte seine magische Energie, fühlte, wie sie durch seinen Körper bis in die Fingerspitzen strömte und zauberte eine rasche Abfolge an Meteoren, die vom Himmel auf den Anti-Mage fielen.

Aber der Anti-Mage sprang behände beiseite. »Niedlich, das ist immer das Erste, was euch Hexen einfällt.«

 _Wie unverschämt! Mich mit den anderen über einen Kamm zu scheren!_ Grummelnd änderte Kaèl die Taktik und erzeugte elektrische Blitze, die er gegen den verdammten Kerl schleuderte. Wieder wich der Anti-Mage aus, unversehrt. Es war frustrierend, so kam Kaèl nicht weiter. _Ich muss ihn aus der Reserve locken, dann wird er unvorsichtig!_

»Kannst du auch etwas anderes als Ausweichen?«, stichelte Kaèl.

»Ich kann dich töten.«

Der Anti-Mage stürzte sich auf ihn, und Kaèl war eingehüllt in violettem Wirbel der Klingen. Der Anti-Mage bewegte sich mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit und einige Male glitten die Klingen beängstigend nahe an Kaèls Gesicht vorbei. Er hatte Mühe, die nötigen Konter zu wirken. Er bekam kaum Zeit, einen Angriff zu starten und es schien sinnlos: Alle Angriffszauber, die er probierte, prallten an dem Anti-Mage ab. Schlimmer noch, sie schienen seinen Eifer nur anzufachen. »Versuchst du überhaupt, mich zu besiegen?«, höhnte er.

Kaèl verstärkte seine Mühen. Für ein paar Minuten kämpften sie stumm, verbissen. Immer wieder drückte Kaèl den Anti-Mage mit einer Schockwelle weg und wirkte einen Angriffszauber, aber der Anti-Mage drängte wieder näher, bis Kaèl die nächste Schockwelle wirkte. Es nahm Kaèl die Luft zum Atmen, ließ keine Zeit zum Denken. Er konnte nicht mehr taktieren, er feuerte wahllos alle Zerstörungszauber, die ihm in den Sinn kamen, um den Kerl abzulenken und diese schrecklichen Waffen fern von sich zu halten. Allmählich wurden seine Arme matt und er erschöpft. So viele Zauber in der kurzen Zeit hatte Kaèl seit Jahren nicht mehr gewirkt.

Er linste zu dem Anti-Mage. Dieser keuchte und wischte sich eine verschwitzte Strähne aus der Stirn.

Kaèl ließ seine entkräfteten Arme sinken. In dem Moment tauchte der Anti-Mage aus dem Nichts vor ihm auf, die Klinge erhoben. Kaèl warf sich zur Seite. Zu spät. Er schrie auf. Seine Schulter brannte wie Feuer. Er presste die Hand darauf, aber das Blut quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. Ihm wurde übel.

_Warum habe ich das hier provoziert? Der Kerl wird mich umbringen!_

Mühselig rappelte er sich auf. Jetzt änderte sich die Dynamik des Kampfes. Kaèl war vorsichtig geworden, er griff nicht mehr an, sondern wich aus, immer weiter zog er sich zurück, dicht gefolgt von seinem Angreifer, der ein siegessicheres Grinsen im Gesicht trug. »Ist dir die Energie ausgegangen?«, spottete er.

Kaèl wurde wütend. Er hätte dem Anti-Mage gern das Gegenteil bewiesen, aber er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, es war, als hätte der Kerl ihm jegliche magische Kraft aus dem Körper gezogen. Es kostete ihn Mühe, überhaupt die Arme zu heben, um einen Zauber zu wirken, und sein verletzter Arm brannte unerträglich. Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

Jetzt holte der Anti-Mage mit seiner violett leuchtenden Klinge aus, um ihm den finalen Stoß zu versetzen. Kaèl wusste, er würde den Angriff nicht parieren können. Mit einem verzweifelten Schrei rollte er zur Seite, in die Büsche, und der Anti-Mage traf ins Leere. Aber jetzt lag Kaèl hilflos auf dem Rücken, wie ein Käfer. Er schloss die Augen, er wollte den nächsten Schlag nicht kommen sehen. _Ich will so nicht sterben, ich will nicht …_

»Wo bist du hin?«, rief der Anti-Mage.

Verwirrt schaute Kaèl hoch. War er in ein Erdloch gerollt?

_Nein._

Er hob eine Hand vor seine Augen und sah … _nichts._

Er musste sich vor Schreck unsichtbar gemacht haben. Nur eine Handvoll Magi Finistères beherrschten diesen Zauber, Muriel, Fèalyra Ryunòr und einige illustre andere, denen ganze Kapitel in den Chroniken der Magie gewidmet worden waren. Kaèl hatte sich – wie alle Studierende seiner Akademie – an dem Zauber die Zähne ausgebissen, ohne Erfolg. Nicht eine hatte es geschafft, ihn zu wirken.

_Angst ist der beste Katalysator._

Der Anti-Mage grollte frustriert. Er schlug mit seinen Klingen durch die Luft, überall dort, wo er Kaèl vermutete, und köpfte dabei eine blaue Blume direkt vor Kaèls Füßen.

Er musste hier weg! Wenig elegant robbte er tiefer in die Haselnusssträucher, peinlichst darum bemüht, keinen der Zweige zu streifen und sich dadurch mit der Bewegung zu verraten. Von dort beobachtete er mit angehaltenem Atem den Anti-Mage. Dieser hatte aufgehört, wie wild um sich zu schlagen, und suchte die Umgebung ab, viel zu ausgiebig, für Kaèls Geschmack.

»Ich weiß, dass du noch hier bist. Ich kann deine widerliche Magie spüren.« Mit diesen Worten kam er Kaèls Gebüsch verdammt nahe, so dass Kaèl seinen raschen Atem hören konnte. Er schlotterte. Ja, Kaèl Sunstrider drückte sich in den schlammigen Boden und schlotterte vor einem jungen Mann, der nicht einen einzigen Zauber beherrschte.

Dann war der Moment vorbei und der Anti-Mage ging weiter. Kaèl hätte am liebsten laut aufgeatmet.

Er betrachtete die Züge des Mannes. Dieser war so konzentriert auf seine Suche, dass der hasserfüllte Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war. Jetzt wirkte er wieder wie ein Junge, wahrscheinlich zählte er kaum mehr als zwanzig Lenzen. In seinen Augen lag eine tiefe Verzweiflung und Kaèl fragte sich, was der Mann in seinem Leben hatte sehen müssen, um so verhärmt zu sein.

Irgendwann gab der Mann auf. Er setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf und legte die Waffen auf seinen Knien ab. Dort verharrte er für ein paar Atemzüge mit geschlossenen Augen.

Kaèl starrte auf die definierten Oberarme. So etwas bekam man selten zu sehen, unter den adeligen Magi.

Der Anti-Mage öffnete die Augen wieder, angelte sich seine Klingen und sprang fort.

Kaèl blinzelte verwirrt. Das war kein normaler Sprung, es ähnelte eher dem Materialisieren, aber ohne die übliche Verzögerungszeit.

_Kann der Kerl etwa doch zaubern?_

Ein paar Minuten verharrte Kaèl in seiner unbequemen Lage, aber als nichts geschah, kam er wieder auf die Füße und wagte sich aus dem Gebüsch.

Sein verletzter Arm fühlte sich taub an. Testweise bewegte er die Finger und war erleichtert, dass alles beim Alten war. Er hätte gern einen Blick auf die Wunde geworfen, aber er traute sich nicht, die Unsichtbarkeit zu lösen.

Er atmete auf. _Immerhin, ich lebe noch!_

Kaèl lächelte bei dem Gedanken. _Und wieder bin ich der Erste_ , triumphierte er.

Seine Robe klebte unangenehm am Rücken und dem Gefühl nach hatte er sich mehr als nur eine Stelle aufgeschürft. Trotzdem unterdrückte den Drang, zur Kutsche zurückzukehren. Zunächst wollte er erfahren, wo genau der Anti-Mage sich versteckte.

Zum Glück waren seine magischen Sinne durch jahrelange Meditation geschärft. Er hatte den Anti-Mage mit einer Reihe an starkmagischen Zaubern angegriffen, und Reste dieser Energie schwebten immer noch durch die Luft und ließen seine Haut kribbeln. Es galt jetzt, den flüchtigen Spuren bis zum Schlupfloch des Anti-Mages zu folgen.

Kaèl kämpfte sich durchs Unterholz, an einem kleinen Hügel vorbei, bis er an einen ausgetretenen Pfad kam. Er folgte diesem bis zu einem kleinen Bach. Auf der anderen Seite flimmerte die Energie besonders intensiv. Kaèl löste seine Schuhe, was wegen der Unsichtbarkeit und des schmerzenden Armes schwieriger war, als erwartet, raffte seine Robe und watete durch das überraschend kalte Wasser.

Die Schuhe in der Hand gelangte er auf eine Lichtung, und da stand sie, eine windschiefe Hütte aus grobem Holz gezimmert. Davor war ein Garten mit unzähligen Beeten, in denen verschiedene Pflanzen und Kräuter angebaut wurden, mehr Arten, als Kaèl hätte benennen können.

 _Und so etwas versteckt sich in_ meinem _Wald,_ dachte er verwundert, als er die Hütte umrundete.

Kaèl streifte sich die Schuhe über und schlich näher. Die Hütte hatte zwei Fenster, und er warf einen Blick hindurch, konnte aber nichts erkennen, weil eine Gardine davorgehangen war. _Enttäuschend._

Er überlegte, ob er ein Weilchen länger verweilen sollte, da schwang die Tür auf.

»Ist da wer?«, rief der Anti-Mage, und trat hinaus, die Waffen in der Hand.

Kaèl sank das Herz in die Hose. Auf Zehenspitzen zog er sich zurück, einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach dem anderen setzend. Als er an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Bachs anlangte, fing er an zu rennen.

An der Fahrstraße wagte Kaèl, die Unsichtbarkeit aufzulösen. Kritisch schaute er an sich herunter. Seine Robe war matschgetränkt, der rechte Ärmel zerschnitten und darunter prangte eine tiefe Wunde. Kaèl wurde flau im Magen. Die Reste des Ärmels waren bräunlich blutverkrustet, aber zum Glück hatte die Blutung aufgehört.

Er lief zur Kutsche. Die beiden Pferde waren immer noch an die Kutsche gespannt und wieherten verängstigt, die Ohren angelegt.

 _Die Armen_ , dachte Kaèl.

Er streckte ihnen den unverletzten Arm hin, um sie zu beruhigen. Nach einer Weile schnupperte der Schimmel misstrauisch an seiner Handfläche.

»Ja, so ist es fein, mein Guter!« Er zwang sich, trotz der Schmerzen, dem Schimmel den Hals zu tätscheln.

Als sich die beiden beruhigt hatten, schwang er sich auf den Kutschbock. Er seufzte tief, als er die Zügel griff. Wann hatte er zuletzt eine Kutsche gelenkt?

_Nie._

»Hü«, sagte er verunsichert und ruckte am Zügel. Nichts passierte. Er zog und ruckte erneut, schimpfte und flehte, aber die beiden Pferde rührten sich nicht.

Irgendwann wurde es ihm zu bunt, und er sprang hinaus. _Dann reite ich eben heim!,_ dachte er und versuchte, das Geschirr des Schimmels von der Kutsche zu lösen.

»Mylord«, rief jemand hinter ihm. »Sie leben!«

Es war der Kutscher, der ihn aus rotverweinten Augen anblickte. Er warf sich vor Kaèl in den Sand. »Verzeihen Sie, Mylord. Ich hatte den Kopf verloren. Bitte, bitte verzeihen Sie.«

»Fahren Sie mich heim«, knurrte Kaèl, insgeheim erleichtert.

Der Kutscher erhob sich und nickte arbeitsam. In Windeseile verfrachtete er Kaèl auf den weichen Ledersitz, tröstete die Pferde und korrigierte das Geschirr. »Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen«, murmelte er unentwegt.

»Jetzt seien Sie schon still«, sagte Kaèl.

Aber dann fiel ihm etwas ein. »Kutscher«, er winkte ihn zu sich und senkte die Stimme: »Wenn Sie ein Wort über das, was heute vorgefallen ist verlieren, dann sind Sie gefeuert!«


	7. Puder und Perlwein

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte Kaèl sich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten, ach was, seit Jahren, erholt. Und das, obwohl er nachts lange über jede Einzelheit des Kampfes nachgegrübelt hatte. Anscheinend hatte ihn die Erschöpfung durchschlafen lassen, etwas das ihm sonst nicht gelang.

Er ließ sich von Mister Taryòn in eine goldverzierte Robe mit glockenförmigen Ärmeln helfen, was trotz des dicken Verbands um den Arm erstaunlich gut funktionierte. Zwar pochte die Wunde noch, aber die Salbe von Madame Hazel, der Familienheilerin, hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und Kaèl konnte fast alle Bewegungen uneingeschränkt ausführen. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde es seinen Eltern nicht einmal auffallen.

Leise summend begab er sich nach unten, in den Speisesaal. Seine Mutter hob den Kopf von ihren Unterlagen. Sie kniff die Brauen zusammen. »Was ist mit dir passiert?«

Das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hielt sich hartnäckig. »Wieso?«

»Hast du nicht in den Spiegel geschaut? Du bist übersät von Hämatomen.«

_Oh._

»Ich hatte einen Zusammenstoß mit diesem Anti-Mage und–«

Sie fuhr zusammen. »Du hattest _was_?«

Kaèl winkte ab. »Nicht der Rede wert Mutter, wie du siehst, lebe ich noch.« Er runzelte die Stirn. »Er jedoch auch.«

»Aber mein Goldstück« Sie sprang auf und begutachtete den Schaden aus der Nähe. »Das ist ja furchtbar!«

Sie und Elìrios tauschten einen langen Blick.

»Wo hat er dich angegriffen?«, fragte sein Vater scharf.

»Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek«, log Kaèl. Er hatte keine Lust, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern auf Einzelheiten dieser Sache zu lenken.

»Akàri, es wird Zeit, dass sich Treverer und die Grauen der Sache annehmen. Was ist, wenn dieser Mörder jetzt Kaèl’thas hinterherstellt?«

 _Wenn sie wüssten, wie schwer es war, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen,_ dachte Kaèl.

»Das stimmt.« Akàri kehrte zum Tisch zurück und kritzelte etwas in ihre Notizen. »Und zusätzlich werde ich die Wachen verdoppeln lassen.« Sie legte den Stift beiseite und zeigte auf Kaèl. »Und du nimmst von nun an eine Eskorte mit, wenn du zur Bibliothek fährst, hast du mich verstanden?«

Er nickte, wenig begeistert. »Natürlich, Mutter.«

Akàri und Elìrios diskutierten ein paar Minuten über die Sicherheit des Landes, und was sie mit dem Anti-Mage zu tun gedachten, wenn sie ihn endlich in die Finger bekämen, aber Kaèl blendete ihre Stimmen aus.

Nach und nach beruhigten sie sich wieder und der Rest des Frühstücks verlief schweigend, nur die Zeitung raschelte ab und an leise.

Irgendwann, als Kaèl seine zweite Scheibe Brot butterte, sagte Akàri: »Übermorgen laden die Macalisters zum Tanztee. Ludòiku hat mir heute geschrieben, er will mit Nyòko vorbeischauen.«

»Wie schön«, erwiderte Kaèl.

 _Oh nein._ Das hatte er ja völlig verdrängt!

Sein Vater nickte eilfertig. »Das wäre eine formidable Gelegenheit, euren Kontakt zu vertiefen.«

_Nicht schon wieder. Ich hatte gerade erst meine Ruhe._

»Ja, ganz _formidabel_ «, sagte Kaèl reserviert.

Akàri warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. »Kaèl’thas. Wieso sagst du das so ironisch?«

»Ich finde sie etwas jung für mich«, sagte Kaèl. »Unreif.«

»Wie alt ist sie nun? Dreiundzwanzig? Zweiundzwanzig?«

»Acht Jahre jünger als ich, Mutter.«

»Dein Vater ist fünfzehn Jahre älter. Diese Dinge sind weniger wichtig, als man zuerst denkt.«

 _Weniger wichtig … ein schöner Euphemismus!_ Es war ein Wunder, dass es überhaupt Kaèl gab, so lieblos wie die beiden miteinander umgingen.

Sein Vater umrundete den Tisch und strich Kaèl forschend die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

»Vater!« Kaèl wischte die Hand beiseite und schüttelte seine Haare wieder ins Gesicht.

Elìrios musterte ihn eindringlich. »Diese Hämatome sind ein Problem. Was sollen die Leute beim Tanztee denken?«

Kaèl seufzte tief. _Typisch Elìrios._ ›Was sollen denn die Leute denken?‹, war seine größte Sorge.

»Wir könnten sie überschminken lassen«, überlegte Elìrios. »Mein Maskenbildner ist ein wahrer Künstler.«

 _Na das kann ja etwas werden,_ dachte Kaèl.

oOOo

Beim Tanztee stand Kaèl neben der Tanzfläche, mit gefühlt tonnenschwerer Schminke im Gesicht. Er wünschte sich weit fort. Der Puder kitzelte unangenehm in seiner Nase und mehr als einmal musste er den Niesreiz unterdrücken. Andauernd wurde er zum Tanzen aufgefordert und allmählich gingen ihm die kreativen Absagen aus.

Lina gesellte sich zu ihm. Sie trug ein prächtiges, rotoranges Kleid, das mit Rubinen verziert war, die im Licht mit ihren Haaren um die Wette funkelten. Dazu trug sie goldene Absatzschuhe, es wirkte beinahe, als würde sie damit ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben. Ihr Kleid war gerade so lang, dass es die Etikette nicht verletzte, aber sie bewegte sich so, dass ab und an ihr nacktes Knie durchblitzte. Lina wusste, wie sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zog.

Sie betrachtete ihn eingehend, trat einen Schritt näher und schnupperte demonstrativ in der Luft.

Das wurde ihm zu viel. »Was ist?«, bellte er.

Sie grinste. »In den Farbeimer gefallen?«

»Bitte?«

»Diese _Schminke_. Und du stinkst nach Puder!«

»Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?«, fragte er ironisch. »Ich bin _untröstlich_. Und ich dachte, so ein bisschen Puder komplimentiert meine Blässe.« Er warf sein Haar schwungvoll zurück.

Lina lachte leise. »Es freut mich, dass du auf meinen Rat gehört hast und immer noch lebst.«

 _Wenn du wüsstest,_ dachte er, verkniff sich aber die Bemerkung. »Gut, dass du hier bist«, sagte er stattdessen. »Diese Tanzveranstaltungen sind so furchtbar dröge. Lauter Kretins hier, die meine kostbare Zeit stehlen.«

»Finde ich nicht«, widersprach sie und wies verstohlen auf einen der Diener. Dieser balancierte sein Tablett durch die Tanzenden und zwinkerte ihr dabei zu, was sie mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag erwiderte. Er hatte eine ähnliche Hautfarbe und Statur wie der Anti-Mage. Auch seine Bewegungen waren ihm ähnlich. _Obwohl … Nein, der Anti-Mage läuft noch etwas eleganter,_ dachte Kaèl, _so wie ein Luchs._

»Ist der nicht süß?«, fragte Lina, und er konnte nur nicken.

Sie lachte grausam. »Ich bin gespannt, wie er im Bett auf meine Feuerzauber reagiert.«

Kaèls Stimmung sank. »Sei nicht zu gemein zu ihm«, murmelte er. Der Diener tat ihm jetzt schon leid.

Schlecht gelaunt drehte er sich von Lina weg. Sein Blick traf Rubìnia, die ihn bitter anfunkelte, aber er schaute schnell in eine andere Richtung. Wenigstens seine Mutter schien bester Laune zu sein. Sie stand mit Ludòiku am Tisch, Ludòiku lachte aus vollem Halse und selbst Akàri lächelte milde. Dazwischen stand, leicht verlegen, Nyòko.

Kaèl hatte seine Mutter noch nie einen guten Witz machen hören und war immer wieder aufs Neue fasziniert, wie begeistert Ludòiku an ihren Lippen zu hängen schien.

Akàris und sein Blick trafen sich und sie winkte ihn herbei. »Mein Goldstück, gesell dich zu uns!«

»Na geh schon, du braves Goldstück«, sagte Lina. »Die Mami ruft.«

Seufzend schnappte er sich sein zweites Glas. Das würde ein langer Abend werden. Er trottete zum Tisch und nickte in die Runde.

»Schau mal, wer hier ist«, setzte seine Mutter sogleich an und nickte in Nyòkos Richtung. »Immer wenn ich Nyòko sehe, dann denke ich: ›Beim Drachen, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht!‹ Ich habe noch genau vor Augen, wie sie als kleines Mädchen mit ihrem Schaukelpferd gespielt hat.«

Nyòkos Wangen färbten sich rot. Bestimmt wünschte sie sich gerade weit fort, genau wie Kaèl.

»Ja«, sagte Ludòiku. »Unsere Kleine war ein wildes Kind, ganz wie Serèika. Ich erinnere mich, wie Nyòko einmal ihr Lieblingspferdchen zerbrochen hatte. Muriel, wie traurig sie da war! Da hat Kaèl es ihr wieder zusammengehext, obwohl er selbst gerade erst in der vierten Klasse war.« Er stieß Nyòko in die Seite. »Weißt du noch, wie Kaèl dein Pferd heilgezaubert hat?«

Nyòko wand sich.

»Ja, ich erinnere mich«, sagte Kaèl. »Leider.« Er runzelte die Stirn. »Das Geplärre hatte mich so genervt, ich hatte keine Wahl.«

Seine Mutter schoss einen finsteren Seitenblick nach ihm.

»Ahaha«, lachte Ludòiku, »So kann man es auch ausdrücken.«

 _Konnte es noch peinlicher und unangenehmer werden?_ Er entschloss sich, die Notbremse zu ziehen.

»Nyòko.« Er musterte sie eindringlich. »Wollen wir zusammen raus auf den Balkon?«

Ludòikus Augen leuchteten bei der Frage. Nyòko starrte panisch von ihrem Vater zu Kaèl, nickte dann aber langsam.

Draußen lehnten sie sich an das Geländer und atmeten tief durch.

»Was ein Dilemma!«, sagte Kaèl. »Seit ich über dreißig bin, dreht meine Mutter durch und will mich andauernd verkuppeln. Es ist schrecklich, dass sie dich jetzt auch noch involviert.«

»Das heißt, deine Avancen vom letzten Ball waren unfreiwillig? Du bist nicht in mich verliebt?«

»Natürlich nicht!«

Sie atmete auf. »Puh, ein Glück. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich Vater erkläre, dass ich seinen Goldjungen abweise.«

 _Abweise?_ Er hatte zwar kein Interesse an ihr, aber die Erkenntnis, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, stieß ihm doch säuerlich auf.

Nyòko musterte ihn. »Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber wir kennen uns so lange, du bist eher so etwas wie ein älterer Bruder für mich.« Sie zog die Brauen zusammen. »Wenn auch ein mürrischer, merkwürdiger.«

 _Das_ hingegen leuchtete ihm ein. »Jetzt weiß ich, was du meinst«, sagte er. »Ja, da ist keinerlei Anziehung.«

»Genau.« Sie lachte. »Du Glücklicher, dass sie dir bis dreißig Zeit gelassen haben! Ludòiku ist jetzt bereits in hellem Aufruhr.«

»Gruselig.«

»Das Wohl unseres Landes hängt daran, dass ich einen passenden Partner finde.« Sie seufzte theatralisch.

»Mehr Wein?«, fragte Kaèl.

Sie stießen an. »Auf die freie Partnerwahl.«

Der Wein war unangenehm süß und schwer, wahrscheinlich hatte Nyòkos Vater ihn für den Abend ausgewählt, er schätzte so ein Zeug und ließ alle anderen regelmäßig darunter leiden.

Nyòko schien nichts an dem klebrigen Gebräu auszusetzen zu haben, sie leerte fast das halbe Glas in einem Zug. »Das tat gut«, sagte sie und wischte sich über die Lippen.

»Immerhin sind wir hier fern von der grässlichen Musik und den verschwitzten Tanzenden«, sagte er.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. »Ich mag das Tanzen und die Musik. Aber ja, jetzt wo Ludòiku mit Argusaugen beobachtet, wen ich als Tanzpartner wähle, hat es an Reiz verloren.« Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. »Ich habe eine Idee«, rief sie. »Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihren Kupplungswahn für uns nutzen? Wir tun so, als hätten wir Interesse aneinander. Dann ziehen wir uns in eine dunkle Ecke zurück und sprechen kein Wort, entspannen nur. Ist das ein Plan?«

»Wieso sprechen wir nicht?«, fragte er verwirrt.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. »Kaèl, fühl‘ dich nicht angegriffen, aber ich kann mir einen spannenderen Abend vorstellen, als dir beim Dozieren über Magie zuzuhören.«

Er schwieg getroffen. Nyòko war die Erste, die _seine_ Erzählungen langweilig fand. Er kämpfte mit dem Drang, eine scharfe Erwiderung zu geben.

 _Das Mädchen ist jung und weiß noch nicht, was gut ist im Leben,_ versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.

»Fein«, sagte er zähneknirschend.

Daraufhin fielen sie in tiefes Schweigen, das Kaèl dazu nutzte, noch einmal die Einzelheiten des Kampfes mit dem Anti-Mage Revue passieren zu lassen. Es gab einige Dinge, die er immer noch nicht verstand, obwohl er Nacht für Nacht darüber gebrütet hatte.

Kaèl hatte nie sonderlich viel Elan in das Erlernen der Zerstörungsmagie gesteckt – in seinen Augen war es eine plumpe Disziplin, bei der es nur um rohes Aufbringen von Energie ging. Dennoch war er den meisten darin überlegen, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Lina, Serèika Ryunòr oder einigen der auserwählten Elf. An der Akademie war er einige Male beim Duellierclub erschienen und bislang unbesiegt geblieben.

Und trotzdem, wann immer er einen Zauber gegen den Anti-Mage gefeuert hatte, war es, als würde dieser an ihm abprallen. Manchmal war der Kerl nicht einmal ausgewichen und hatte dennoch keinen Schaden davongetragen.

Die einzige Erklärung, die Kaèl für dieses Phänomen hatte, war Schildmagie.

_Aber wäre das nicht absurd, wenn einer, der Magie hasst, selbst welche anwendet?_

Davon abgesehen war Schildmagie überaus selten. Um ein effektives Schild zu wirken, musste mehr Energie hineingesteckt werden, als in die Zauber, die es blockieren sollte. Da im Vorhinein nicht klar war, wie kraftvoll diese ausfallen würden, musste man ein Maximum an Energie aufbringen, was mehr war, als die meisten Magi zur Verfügung stehen hatten. Meist war es deshalb effizienter, Zaubern auszuweichen oder sie zu parieren, und sich auf seine Angriffszauber zu konzentrieren, um die Gegner*in rasch auszuschalten.

 _Nein,_ dachte er, _ein Mensch wie der Anti-Mage wäre niemals in der Lage, ein magisches Schild zu zaubern!_

»Nyòko«, überlegte er laut. »Wie viele Leute kennst du, die Schildmagie beherrschen? Habt ihr welche davon in der Armee?«

Sie schaute auf. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie Kaèl fokussierte, sie musste tief in ihren eigenen Gedanken gewesen sein. »Kaèl«, sagte sie. »Nicht heute! Was war unsere Abmachung? Keine Vorträge über Magie!«

»Pfff«, machte er genervt und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sich selbst.

Irgendetwas war merkwürdig an dem Anti-Mage. Als Arbeitshypothese nannte Kaèl es ›magische Immunität‹. Mit klassischer Zerstörungsmagie würde er jedenfalls nicht weit kommen.

_Aber wie kämpfe ich mit einem, der gegen meine Angriffe immun ist?_

Es blieben physische Attacken, aber die Vorstellung war lachhaft, dass Kaèl sich wie ein kleiner Junge raufen sollte, davon abgesehen, dass er damals als Kind immer seine Bediensteten zum Raufen vorgeschickt hatte.

_Aber womit kann ich ihn aufhalten?_

Ihm kam eine Idee und er musste lächeln.

 _Natürlich,_ dachte er. _Ich bin und bleibe Transformationsmagi und kein Zerstörungsstümper!_


	8. Das Spiel beginnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the Invoker is finally learning to cast his orbs ... (even though they work differently from the orbs we know from Dota)

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Kaèl in seinen zwei Privatbibliotheken und ging alle Zauberbücher durch, die ihm von Nutzen gegen den Anti-Mage sein könnten. Die Werke über Zerstörungszauber ignorierte er dabei, denn Zerstörungsmagie hatte weder ihn noch die bedauerlichen vierzehn Opfer des Anti-Mages weit gebracht. Kaèl wollte nicht nachäffen, woran andere bereits gescheitert waren.

Stattdessen versuchte er sich an unbekannteren Formen der Magie: Er tauchte ein in Bücher über Illusionszauber, Knotenmagie und Elementarzauber. Die meisten der Werke waren alt und umständlich formuliert, aber er war Schlimmeres gewöhnt und wühlte sich durch die verstaubten Texte mit dem putzig-altmodischen Vokabular.

Seine Recherchen lohnten sich. In einem Buch über altelbische Kriegsmagie fand er eine Methode, die es ihm – sollte die Beschreibung des Lehrbuches korrekt sein – ermöglichte, mächtigste Zauber in rascher Abfolge zu wirken. Jeder Magieausübenden stand nur eine begrenzte Menge an Energie zur Verfügung, die sich recht langsam regenerierte. Im Alltag war das kein Problem, aber in einem Kampf, in dem etliche starkmagische Zauber direkt hintereinander gewirkt wurden, stieß man leicht an seine Grenzen. Die beschriebene Methode funktionierte da als Puffer. Es war eine fast vergessene Form der Knotenmagie, man speicherte die entsprechenden Zauber bereits _vor_ dem Kampf in magischen Sphären und konnte durch Zerstörung der Sphäre den Zauber im Kampf direkt und ohne weiteren Energieaufwand nutzen.

Konzentriert folgte Kaèl mit der Hand den Anweisungen des Buches. Jeder Zauber erforderte eine spezifische Fingerstellung, die die durch den Körper strömende magische Energie kanalisierte und sie in die erdachte Form umwandelte. Um die Sphären zu beschwören, zeichnete er zunächst mit dem Zeigefinger eine liegende Acht in die Luft, dann tauchte er die Fingerspitzen nach unten und ließ die Bewegung wellenförmig über den Handballen bis hin zum Ellenbogen auslaufen.

Es dauerte immer einige Zeit, bis Kaèl eine neue Abfolge verinnerlicht hatte, und seine Bewegungen angemessen fließend waren. Aber das war nicht der schwierigste Part. Erst, wenn er die Bewegung automatisiert hatte, konnte er sich darauf konzentrieren, die notwendige Menge an Energie aus jeder Faser seines Körpers zusammenfließen zu lassen und sie in das zu verwandeln, was sein geistiges Auge vor sich sah.

Nach gefühlt hundert Versuchen spürte er, wie das wohlbekannte Kribbeln in seiner Brust aufstieg und sich von dort weiter durch den Arm bis hin zu den Fingerspitzen bahnte. Hier entlud es sich mit einem Funkenschlag. Eine gelblich leuchtende Kugel, ungefähr so groß wie zwei Fäuste, formte sich zwischen seinen vor Anspannung zitternden Fingern und schwebte langsam hoch, bis knapp über seinen Kopf.

Kaèl atmete auf. Endlich war es ihm geglückt! Jetzt musste er nur noch lernen, einen seiner Angriffszauber in dieser Sphäre zu speichern, aber das nahm er sich für den nächsten Tag vor.

Auch den Unsichtbarkeitszauber exerzierte er unzählige Male durch, bis er mit seiner Ausführung vollends zufrieden war. Mit Zaubern war es wie mit dem Schwimmen – gewöhnlich beherrschte Kaèl einen Zauber, wenn er einmal gelernt hatte, ihn zu wirken. In diesem Fall jedoch wollte er kein Risiko eingehen – die Unsichtbarkeit war sein Sicherheitsnetz für den nächsten Kampf.

Damit ihm niemand bei seinen Plänen mit dem Anti-Mage in die Quere kam, wagte er sich an Myriams freien Tag in ihr Büro. Wie erwartet, fand er es verwaist vor. Er durchsuchte die Regale nach der metallenen Kiste mit den Informationen über den Anti-Mage. Sie stand ganz unten in dem Regal links von der Tür, neben anderen Kisten und Büchern, auf denen Myriam fein säuberlich die Themengebiete geschrieben hatte. ›Die Ritzerin von Nishaì‹ las er und ›Menschendörfer Finistères‹.

Die Kiste war mit mehreren Zaubern versiegelt, aber zum Glück kannte er Myriams Denkweise gut genug, um ihre Sicherheitszauber nach nur wenigen Minuten aushebeln zu können. Er durchforstete die Unterlagen und veränderte hier ein Datum, vernichtete dort eine Notiz oder einen Artikel, um zu verhindern, dass Myriam den Aufenthaltsort des Anti-Mages finden konnte.

Natürlich war das eine Gratwanderung: Zu viele Veränderungen, und Myriam würde auffallen, dass die Unterlagen abgewandelt worden waren und Alarm schlagen, zu wenige, und sie würde nach einigem Nachdenken immer noch darauf kommen, dass der Anti-Mage im Silberwald hauste. Und dann wären Kaèls gesamte Vorbereitungen und Überlegungen zunichtegemacht. Nein, das durfte Kaèl nicht zulassen.

Er verstaute die Zettel wieder sorgfältig in der Metallkiste und rückte diese ins Regal, genau in dem Winkel, in dem sie vorher gestanden hatte. Zum Glück hatte er für so etwas ein scharfes Auge.

 _Hoffen wir, dass es reicht,_ dachte er, als er den Versiegelungszauber darüber wirkte.

Kaèl machte sich unsichtbar und schlich aus Myriams Büro. Im Gang schaute er sich um, aber niemand schien etwas von seiner Operation bemerkt zu haben. Erleichtert zog er sich zurück in seine Kammer.

Um seinen Plan zu verwirklichen, musste Kaèl bedauerlicherweise auch physisch aktiv werden. Denn ohne ein gewisses Maß an Gewandtheit würde er den Klingen anheimfallen, noch bevor er auch nur einen einzigen seiner Zauber gewirkt hatte.

Für diese ›physischen Kapriolen‹ hatte er sich einen Satz dehnbarer, leichter Roben schneidern lassen, die dennoch nicht an Eleganz vermissen ließen.

In eine solche Robe gekleidet, begab er sich in den Trainingsraum, in dem sonst seine Mutter nach einem aufreibenden Tag Stunden damit zubrachte, mit ihren Zerstörungszaubern Leinenpuppen zu zerfetzen. Gern scheuchte sie auch verängstigte Bedienstete hin- und her, die Zielscheiben hielten oder als lebendige Zielscheiben fungierten. Nicht wenige hatten nach einem solchen ›Erlebnis‹ gekündigt.

Der Raum war mit Reisstrohmatten ausgelegt, verfügte über ein paar Sandsäcke, besagte Leinenpuppen und eine Spiegelwand. Es roch untergründig nach dem Angstschweiß der Bediensteten und nach etwas Versengtem, anscheinend hatte sich seine Mutter zuletzt mit Feuerzaubern ausgetobt.

Unschlüssig wanderte er auf der Matte hin- und her. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal, von ausgedehnten Spaziergängen abgesehen, Sport getrieben?

 _Vielleicht vor zehn Jahren_ , überlegte er, als Elìrios seine ›nur in einem gesunden Körper ruht ein gesunder Geist‹-Phase hatte, und Kaèl in seiner Begeisterung zu Turnübungen mitgerissen hatte. Das war, bevor sein Vater das ›Herrengold‹ für sich entdeckt hatte. » _Herrengold schafft Wohlbehagen, wohlgemerkt an allen Tagen«,_ murmelte Kaèl verächtlich, er zwang sich dann aber, die lästigen Gedanken fortzudrängen.

Als Erstes hatte er sich Liegestütze vorgenommen, das schien ihm eine einfache Übung zu sein. Zumindest hatte es immer so auf ihn gewirkt, er hatte damals oft seinem Sommergeliebten Timanty – _Timothy!_ , korrigierte er sich – dabei zugesehen, wie der sein tägliches Sportpensum absolvierte und keuchend hundert Liegestütze abzählte. Kaèl hatte ihn damals ausgelacht, aber als Ergebnis davon hatte Timothy angenehm definierte Armmuskeln, in die Kaèl oft beim Sex gebissen hatte. _Ja, das waren Zeiten gewesen!_

Kaèl überflog die Liegestütz-Anleitung in seinem Buch ›Der stahlharte Magi‹.

 _Klingt doch einfach,_ dachte er und legte es beiseite.

Entschlossen griff er in die Tasche und band sich ein seidenes Stirnband um den Kopf, um seine Haarpracht zu bändigen. Er kam sich albern vor, in dieser Kleidung, auch wenn die blassblaue Farbe der Seide perfekt auf sein platinblondes Haar abgestimmt war.

Dann kniete er sich auf alle Viere, schob einen Fuß nach dem anderen nach hinten und streckte die Beine durch, bis er sich, wie im ›stahlharten Magi‹ beschrieben, wie ein Brett über seinen ausgestreckten Armen hielt. Diese Haltung war anstrengend, aber vielleicht ließ das Brennen ja nach, wenn er die Arme beugte und endlich Bewegung in die Sache kam.

Er knickte die Ellenbogen ein. Sofort fuhr ein ungeahnter Schmerz durch seine Oberarme und zog von dort weiter in seine Brust. Am liebsten hätte er sich fallen lassen, aber genau das galt es laut dem Buch zu vermeiden. Deshalb biss er die Zähne zusammen und atmete stoßweise aus. Er schaffte es, sich langsam bis zum Boden absinken zu lassen. Unten angekommen, versuchte er, sich mit seinen matten Armen wieder hochzudrücken, aber scheiterte. Er holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, rappelte sich hoch und wiederholte die Übung.

Nach zehn Wiederholungen hatte er genug. Keuchend wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Wie hatte Timanty das ausgehalten? Der Junge musste einen tiefen Hang zum Masochismus haben.

 _Schade_ , dachte er. _Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, was hätten wir noch Spaß miteinander haben können._ Er lachte leise.

Dennoch, ein ›stahlharter Magi‹ würde aus Kaèl so schnell nicht werden. Aber das war kein Hindernis. Er würde seine Prioritäten anders setzen, schließlich war er flexibel. Dann musste eben die gute alte Transformationsmagie auch seinen Mangel an Beweglichkeit ausgleichen.


	9. Revanche

Nach zwei Wochen unermüdlichen magischen Trainings war Kaèl bereit, sich dem Anti-Mage erneut zu stellen. Er passte eine Gelegenheit ab, als seine Mutter außerhalb des Schlosses gefordert war und stieg in die Kutsche. Auf ging es Richtung Silberwald – natürlich ohne Eskorte.

Sein Kutscher konnte die Zügel kaum halten, so sehr zitterten seine Hände. Auch Kaèl wurde, je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, immer mulmiger zumute, aber es war zu spät. Er hatte seine dehnbare Kampfmontur angelegt und würde jetzt nicht wenige hundert Meter vor dem Ziel aufgeben!

Kurz vor der Stelle des letzten Überfalls ließ er seinen hasenfüßigen Kutscher anhalten. Es widerstrebte Kaèl, ihm den Aufenthaltsort des Anti-Mages zu verraten, deshalb wies er ihn an, die Kutsche hinter einem Gebüsch zu verbergen und dort auf ihn zu warten.

Die Sache mit dem Anti-Mage war allein _seine_ Angelegenheit, und er hatte keine Lust, dass der Kutscher sich bei seiner Mutter verplapperte, und sie dann ihre komplette Leibgarde losschickte, um den Anti-Mage auszumerzen.

 _Irgendwie bin ich verrückt,_ dachte er, als er in das Unterholz stieg. Den Anti-Mage sollte man nicht unterschätzen, ihren letzten Kampf hatte Kaèl nur mit Glück überlebt. Andererseits hatte er diesmal das Überraschungsmoment für sich. Und er war vorbereitet.

Lange vor der Kutschfahrt hatte er seine Sphären beschworen. Die meisten Magi scheiterten bereits an einer Sphäre, Kaèl hingegen hatte es geschafft, drei der gelb leuchtenden Kugeln mit seinen tödlichsten Zaubern aufzuladen, und konnte es kaum erwarten, sie auf den Anti-Mage loszulassen.

Zufrieden rieb er sich die Hände. _Das ist wahre Magie!_

Die Kugeln umschwirrten seinen Körper, was ihm ein verwegenes Aussehen verlieh. Passend dazu hatte er eine heidelbeerfarbene Kampfrobe gewählt, die das Gelb der Sphären eindrucksvoll kontrastierte.

Den Anti-Mage sah er schon von weitem. Er hockte in ›seinem‹ Garten vor einem schlammigen Beet und grub mit einem Messer in der Erde herum.

Er musste Kaèls Anwesenheit gespürt haben, denn blitzschnell sprang er auf und drehte sich in Kaèls Richtung, das Messer gezückt. »Du schon wieder«, sagte er. »Was willst du hier?« Dabei ließ er das Messer durch seine Finger gleiten.

Diesmal hatte er dieselbe knapp geschnittene Tunika an, die Kaèl bereits von seinem Phantombild kannte. Kaèl stierte auf die sich darunter abzeichnenden Muskeln.

Der Anti-Mage stierte zurück, zunächst in Kaèls Augen, dann wurde sein Blick von den wirbelnden Sphären abgelenkt. Er hob die Brauen.

»Wir waren nicht fertig geworden«, sagte Kaèl betont gleichmütig.

»Du verrückter Vogel!« Der Anti-Mage lachte. »Du hast nur überlebt, weil du durch den Matsch fort gekrochen bist. Und jetzt stehst du wieder hier, mit diesen albernen Flimmerkugeln. Was zum Henker ist falsch mit dir?«

Trotzig schob Kaèl das Kinn vor. »Ich will das beenden, was wir angefangen haben. Was soll falsch daran sein?« Er hob angriffsbereit die Arme und schritt langsam auf den Anti-Mage zu.

Dieser hob warnend die Hand. »Nicht weiter!«, aber Kaèl ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Nicht dieses Mal.

»Arrgh«, machte der Anti-Mage. Er fasste sich an die Stirn und starrte nach unten, auf Kaèls Füße. Auch Kaèls Blick wanderte nach unten. Er hatte eine der Pflanzen des Beetes umgeknickt. Eine ziemlich große sogar, mit prächtigen Schoten.

»Hoppla«, sagte Kaèl.

»Meine einzigste Bohnenstange!« Aus der Stimme des Anti-Mages klang Verzweiflung.

Kaèl schüttelte es. »Meine _Einzige_ «, korrigierte er. »Das heißt ›die einzige Bohnenstange‹.«

»Halt den Rand!« Der Anti-Mage verengte die Augen.

»Aber das ist wichtig«, beharrte Kaèl. »So etwas wie ›die Einzigste‹ gibt es in unserer Sprache nicht.«

»Willst du mich wütend machen?«, schrie der Kerl.

_Muriel, was ist er empfindlich!_

»Oh bitte«, rief Kaèl, »das Einzige, was einen hier wütend machen könnte, ist deine gruselige Semantik!«

Der Anti-Mage ballte die Faust. »Dann sei froh«, knurrte er, »dass du dich nicht mehr lange darüber aufregen musst. Du bist jetzt schon tot!« Er warf das Messer beiseite und holte seine Waffen, die ein paar Schritte entfernt an einem Baum lehnten. Mit einem großen Satz sprang er in Kaèls Richtung. Dabei führte er zwei Schwünge mit den scheußlich blitzenden Klingen aus, die das Blut in Kaèls Adern gefrieren ließen. »Haha«, lachte er. »Das war nur meine Aufwärmübung. Meine _einzigste_ Aufwärmübung.« Er trat näher, ein bösartiges Grinsen im Gesicht. »Und jetzt raus aus meinem Beet!«

Kaèl gehorchte, die bedrohlich erhobenen Waffen ließen ihm keine Wahl. Er ließ sich zurückdrängen und begann erst ab einem sicheren Abstand zum Garten mit der Gegenwehr. Wie beim ersten Kampf lenkte Kaèl den Anti-Mage mit seinen Schockwellen ab, stieß ihn zurück, wann immer dieser zum Sprung ansetzen wollte. Als der Anti-Mage frustriert schnaubte, wirbelte Kaèl ihn mit einem Tornado durch die Luft. In dem Moment, in dem der Anti-Mage auf den Boden aufsetzte, ließ er seine Sphären mit einem lauten Knall zerplatzen und setzte die Zauber frei: Ein Meteor, ein pinker Kugelblitz, und zuletzt eine Feuersbrunst, die vom Himmel herabfuhr.

Der Anti-Mage entkam dem Meteor knapp – indem er zur Seite rollte, aber dem Kugelblitz war er ausgeliefert. Wie erwartet hatten die Zauber wenig Effekt auf ihn, jede normale Person hätte der Kugelblitz bewegungsunfähig gemacht, wenn nicht sogar getötet, aber der Anti-Mage kam wieder auf die Füße, als wäre nichts gewesen. Die Feuersbrunst jedoch verbrannte den rechten Ärmel seiner Tunika. Gänzlich immun schien der Kerl also nicht zu sein!

Der Anti-Mage keuchte, und hielt sich den angesengten Arm. »Du bist verdammt schnell!«

Kaèl zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich bin Kaèl.«

»Carl? Dein Name?«

»Ka – èl!«

»Ka – èl«, wiederholte der Anti-Mage zaghaft.

»Geht doch.« Er wollte gerade nach dem Namen des Anti-Mages fragen, da setzte der Kerl wieder zum Angriff an. Kaèl hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die einzelnen Vorstöße zu parieren. Trotzdem hatte sich das Tempo des Kampfes geändert, der Anti-Mage war vorsichtiger geworden, sprang seltener in Nahkampfreichweite, als habe er Respekt vor Kaèl bekommen. Das war exakt das, was Kaèl geplant hatte, es ließ ihm die Zeit, endlich seine Transformationszauber zu wirken.

Es lief richtig gut, er schickte den Anti-Mage von einer unangenehmen Situation in die nächste, erzeugte hier eine Wand aus massivem Eis, um ihn einzusperren und dort einen Sandsturm, der dem Anti-Mage die Sicht nahm und seine Angriffe fehlschlagen ließ.

Der Anti-Mage knurrte und kämpfte sich wieder frei, aber sobald er zuschlagen konnte, hatte Kaèl bereits den nächsten Trick parat.

_Ha! Wenn das diese Zerstörungsstümper sehen könnten!_

Als Finalstück erzeugte er eine Armee von Illusionen, lauter höhnisch grinsende Kaèls, die den Anti-Mage umringten und mit Feuerzaubern bewarfen. An diesem Zauber hatte Kaèl tagelang geübt, und er war zuversichtlich, dass er den Anti-Mage damit eine ganze Weile in Schach halten könnte.

Aber den Anti-Mage ließ das unbeeindruckt. Die Feuerbälle prallten an ihm ab wie Wattebäuschchen. »Auch was Neues«, sagte er stoisch und zerfetzte die Illusionen eine nach der anderen mit seinen Waffen.

 _Diese schrecklichen Klingen schon wieder!_ Jetzt zerstörten sie sogar seine heißgeliebten Illusionen!

Gelassen, beinahe rhythmisch arbeitete der Anti-Mage sich durch das Illusionenheer und kam Kaèl damit immer näher. Hiermit hatte Kaèl nicht gerechnet. Alles in ihm verkrampfte sich, er starrte paralysiert auf die schwingenden Klingen, die nur einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt die letzten Illusionen zerschnitten.

Er hatte jetzt nur noch einen Zauber auf Lager, und der war außerordentlich anspruchsvoll.

Er musste die Ruhe bewahren, sein verdammtes Überleben hing davon ab! Aber seine Finger zitterten so unkontrolliert, er bekam Angst, den Zauber nicht wirken zu können.

 _Du kannst es,_ sagte er sich. _Du kannst es!_

Kaèl schloss die Augen, ignorierte sein bis zum Hals hämmerndes Herz und vollführte die einstudierte Handbewegung.

Der Anti-Mage stieß einen Fluch aus und Kaèl lächelte. Er öffnete die Augen und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass der Anti-Mage zwei Eichhörnchen anstelle von Waffen in den Händen hielt. Er atmete auf.

»Du …«

»Hast du dein Spielzeug verloren?« Kaèl unterdrückte ein Glucksen.

Der Anti-Mage ließ die Tiere fallen, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt. Aber die beiden dachten nicht daran, im nächsten Baumwipfel zu verschwinden. Sie wuselten um seine Füße herum und stellten sich immer wieder auf zwei Beine, um zu ihm aufzusehen. Er lachte, und versuchte sie zu verscheuchen, aber sie ließen sich nicht beirren.

»Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht? Sie verhalten sich nicht normal!«

»Anscheinend bist du jetzt für sie ihr Elter. Ist das nicht _herzallerliebst_?«

Der Anti-Mage warf Kaèl einen bitterbösen Blick zu und ging in die Hocke. »Fein«, sagte er und ließ sie auf seine Handteller hüpfen, »Dann gehört ihr jetzt eben zu mir.«

_Was meint er damit? Er will doch nicht …?_

Ungläubig beobachtete Kaèl, wie der Anti-Mage die Tiere zur Hütte trug und dort einsperrte. Anstatt zu Kaèl zurückzukehren, legte er sein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte ein Weilchen. Auch Kaèl trat einen Schritt näher und spitzte die Ohren. Drinnen polterte und quiekte es laut.

»So wie sich das anhört, nehmen die dir gerade die komplette Hütte auseinander«, sagte Kaèl.

»Wahrscheinlich.« Der Anti-Mage seufzte. »Aber auf dem Kampffeld ist kein Platz für Tiere. Ich will nicht, dass du sie mit einem deiner Zauber verletzt.«

Die Reaktion des Anti-Mages war absurd. Sie entsprach kein bisschen dem, was Kaèl sich im Vorfeld ausgemalt hatte. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, durch welches Tier er die schrecklichen Klingen ersetzen sollte und hatte sich am Ende für Eichhörnchen entschieden, weil sie das Albernste, Harmloseste waren, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Er wollte den Anti-Mage damit ins Lächerliche ziehen, ihn zur Weißglut bringen. Als Reaktion hatte er Wutausbrüche erwartet, Flüche, aber nicht, dass der Kerl eine _Bindung_ zum Objekt des Spottes aufbauen würde.

»Du entwickelst tatsächlich Elterngefühle«, sagte er deshalb, mehr zu sich als zu ihm. Er spürte, wie intensiv der Anti-Mage ihn daraufhin fixierte, aus verengten Augen. Aber jetzt, wo ihm keine Klingen mehr drohten, war Kaèls Zuversicht wieder da. Gelassen erwiderte er den Blick.

Er hatte seine Rechnung ohne den Anti-Mage gemacht. Mit einem Satz sprang dieser vor und riss Kaèl mit, bis beide über den schlammigen Boden wirbelten. Er landete auf Kaèl und presste seine Schenkel fest um seinen Rumpf. »Du wirst dir noch die Klingen zurückwünschen. So kommt der Tod schmerzvoller.«

Er griff mit gekreuzten Armen rechts und links in Kaèls Kragen, dabei lehnte er sich tief über ihn, und Kaèl schwamm in seinem holzigen Geruch.

Dieser Duft verwirrte ihn. Zutiefst. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blieb er reglos liegen.

Einen Bruchteil zu viel.

Der Anti-Mage zog die Arme zusammen und drückte ihm die Luft weg. Es zerfetzte beinahe seinen Kehlkopf, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Panisch versuchte er, den Anti-Mage von sich zu stoßen, aber jegliche Mühe verstärkte nur den Druck. Seine Arme waren durch die Schienbeine des Kerls dicht gegen seinen eigenen Körper gepresst, und er konnte sie nicht bewegen. Verzweifelt wälzte er sich vor und zurück, japste, aber der Anti-Mage lachte nur über seine Mühen. »Ja, versuch‘ dich hier herauszuzaubern, großer Invoker!«

Das Blut hämmerte in Kaèls Schläfen. Er war nicht kräftig genug, um den Anti-Mage wegzudrücken. Aber er konzentrierte seine gesamte Kraft auf den linken Arm und ruckte ihn frei.

Zum Glück hatte Kaèl an der Akademie eine Vorlesung über linkshändiges Zaubern besucht. Er warf dem Anti-Mage einen Betäubungszauber ins Gesicht, wand sich unter ihm hervor und rollte sich zur Seite weg. Dort machte er sich unsichtbar und kroch rückwärts weiter, in das nächste Gebüsch.

Der Kerl fluchte. Anscheinend hatte der Effekt des Zaubers nachgelassen, viel zu früh für Kaèls Geschmack, der sich in den Dornen eines Brombeerstrauchs verheddert hatte.

Schon war der Anti-Mage auf den Füßen und suchte die Gegend ab. Für Kaèl gab es kein vor- und zurück, jede Bewegung hätte die Brombeerbüsche zum Wackeln gebracht. Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete er, wie der Anti-Mage seine Kreise drehte und nach einer Weile endlich aufgab.

»Du bist feige«, rief er frustriert, als er zurück zu seiner Hütte stapfte. »Einfach feige.«

_Von wegen feige. Ich weiß einfach, wann es Zeit für den strategischen Rückzug ist!_

Mit zitternden Händen löste er sich von den Dornen und schlich zurück zur Kutsche. Insgesamt war er nicht unzufrieden mit seiner Leistung. Der Kampf war zwar anders verlaufen, als erhofft, aber Kaèl hatte dadurch einiges über den Anti-Mage erfahren, was ihm in den darauffolgenden Begegnungen von Vorteil sein könnte. Und weitere Kämpfe würde es geben, so leicht gab sich Kaèl Sunstrider nicht geschlagen!

Unglücklicherweise waren seine Gedanken vom Adrenalin des Kampfes vernebelt, und er verpasste dadurch die richtige Abzweigung. Als er das zweite Mal an demselben großen Findling vorbeikam, gab er auf und setzte sich auf den Stein, um seinen erschöpften Füßen Ruhe zu gönnen. Der Kampf hatte ihn ausgelaugt.

Auf einmal knackte etwas im Unterholz. Kaèl zuckte zusammen. Er hielt den Atem an und spähte ins Dickicht.

Der Anti-Mage streifte, einen Korb in der Hand, durch die Büsche und summte dabei ein Lied. Die Szenerie wirkte so harmlos, so albern, dass Kaèl ein Kichern unterdrücken musste.

Jetzt erkannte er die Melodie, die der Kerl sang. Kaèl hatte das putzige Kinderliedchen früher auf der Geige gespielt, aber der Anti-Mage sang es _falsch_. Er vergeigte die Schlussharmonie des Refrains jedes Mal.

»Du singst es falsch«, rief Kaèl und der Kopf des Anti-Mages fuhr herum. Sofort bereute er seine Worte.

Der Blick des Anti-Mages blieb am Findling hängen, genau dort wo Kaèl saß. »Du bist noch hier?«, fragte er scharf.

Schnell vergewisserte sich Kaèl, dass er immer noch unsichtbar war. _Hoffentlich kommt er nicht näher,_ dachte er panisch. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich erneut im Kampf zu behaupten. Deshalb duckte er sich enger an den Stein und beobachtete gebannt die nächsten Schritte des Anti-Mages.

Dieser verdrehte die Augen. »Ich habe keine Lust auf deine Unsichtbarkeits-Spielchen. _Ich_ werde dich heute nicht mehr angreifen, also kannst du ruhig antworten.«

Aber Kaèl schwieg beharrlich. Der Anti-Mage warf ihm – also dem Stein – einen letzten, finsteren Blick zu, und fing wieder an zu singen. Diesmal aus voller Kehle und – leider – ebenso falsch wie zuvor.

Als er das zweite Mal den Refrain vergeigte, gab Kaèl auf. »Fein, hier bin ich!« Er löste die Unsichtbarkeit. »Und jetzt hör auf zu singen, oder lern‘ die richtige Melodie!«

Der Kerl grinste breit und sang weiter, ließ Kaèl dabei nicht aus den Augen.

»Erbarmen, ich habe mich gezeigt, jetzt musst du aufhören«, flehte Kaèl und hielt theatralisch die Hände über die Ohren.

Der Gesang ging in ein Lachen über. »In Ordnung«, schnaufte der Kerl. »Was tust du noch hier?«

»Verlaufen«, sagte Kaèl schlicht, was einen weiteren Lachanfall des Anti-Mages hervorrief.

»Ein feiner Lord bist du. Du kennst dich nicht einmal in _deinen_ _eigenen_ Wäldern aus.«

»Haha«, sagte Kaèl genervt. »Weißt du, wie groß meine verdammten Wälder sind?« Er deutete auf den Anti-Mage. »Und du? Was in aller Welt tust du hier?«

Der Anti-Mage hielt den Korb hoch. »Ich suche Nüsse. Für die Tierchen. Sie weigern sich, meine Hütte zu verlassen, und langsam müssen sie Hunger haben.«

Kaèl musste lächeln. »Du hast dich erstaunlich schnell mit ihnen arrangiert.«

Was in aller Welt _redete_ er da? Unterhielt er sich gerade wirklich mit dem … Anti-Mage … über _Eichhörnchen_?

Er musste zugeben, irgendetwas faszinierte ihn an dem Kerl. Er steckte so voller Widersprüche, war unnachgiebig im Kampf, aber dann blitzte in so merkwürdigen Momenten das Mitgefühl oder der Schalk hervor. Und jetzt holte er sich Schrammen im dichten Unterholz, nur um seine Elterngefühle gegenüber irgendwelchen Eichhörnchen zu befriedigen.

»Ich mag die Kleinen.« Die Stimme des Anti-Mages klang zögerlich, so, als irritierte ihn der Inhalt ihrer Unterhaltung ebenso sehr wie Kaèl. Er räusperte sich. »Aber ich wünschte, du hättest nicht gerade meine Waffen in sie verwandelt.«

»Habe ich auch nicht. Es ist nicht möglich, durch Magie Lebewesen zu erschaffen. Deine Waffen haben lediglich die Position mit denen von zwei Eichhörnchen getauscht.«

Der Kerl riss die Augen auf. »Also muss ich meine Klingen jetzt in einem der Baumwipfel suchen?«

Kaèl nickte grinsend.

Er seufzte laut. »Bei allen Göttern, ein Glück. Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie viel mich diese Waffen gekostet haben.«

Nein, die hatte Kaèl wirklich nicht. Er interessierte sich nicht für Geld.

»Eins verstehe ich nicht«, überlegte der Anti-Mage laut. »Wenn die beiden kein Hexenwerk sind, sondern echte Eichhörnchen … wieso sind sie dann so auf mich fixiert?«

Kaèls Blick schweifte kurz über den athletischen Körper des Anti-Mages. »Na, weil du so anziehend bist«, sagte er leichthin.

Er stockte. _Weil du so anziehend bist? Oh._

Gepresst atmete er ein und linste aus dem Augenwinkel zum Anti-Mage. Dieser bedachte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick.

»Ist ja auch egal«, rief Kaèl. »Ich sollte schon längst weg sein. Meine Kutsche wartet!« Er sprang auf und lief los.

»Warte«, rief der Anti-Mage und Kaèl warf einen Blick zurück. »Die Fahrstraße ist in diese Richtung, _Mylord_.« Er deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich.

Hochrot raffte Kaèl seine Röcke, drückte sich am Anti-Mage vorbei und schritt davon.


	10. Der junge Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wìiha" is a reference to Nigma midlaner "w33ha" ^^

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Kaèl mit Halsschmerzen von der gestrigen Würgeattacke, aber drei Schlucke des bitteren Gebräus von Madame Hazel wirkten Wunder. Die Hausheilerin hatte ihn irritiert gemustert, als er gestern am späten Abend vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte, aber zum Glück war sie an die medizinische Schweigepflicht gebunden. Als Familienheilerin war sie unerquicklichere Dinge gewöhnt, als so ein paar Würgemale: Geschlechtskrankheiten, schlecht vertuschte Morde, was hatte es nicht alles gegeben bei den Sunstriders.

Nach seiner Morgenroutine versuchte Kaèl, zu meditieren. Eigentlich war das Teil seines täglichen Programms, jeden Morgen erstellte er penible Listen mit den zu erfüllenden Pflichten, deren Punkte er im Laufe des Tages mit großer Befriedigung durchstrich. Aber während der letzten Woche war am Ende jedes Abends dieses eine Wort stehengeblieben, fast schon höhnend stach es tintenblau auf Hellbeige hervor und erinnerte ihn an seine Versäumnisse: »Meditation«. Seit den jüngeren Ereignissen um den Anti-Mage hatte er es schleifen lassen.

Aber nicht heute, heute würde er das Problem direkt am Schopfe packen. Bereits vor dem Frühstück setzte er sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Seidenkissen und schloss die Augen, die Hände locker auf den Knien abgelegt. Zunächst versuchte er, seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Alle lästigen Gedanken und Bilder mussten ausgeblendet werden, bis sein Geist vollständig leer war. Erst dann konnte der eigentliche Teil beginnen, die geistigen Übungen zur Steigerung der Zauberfähigkeit.

Aber heute war der Wurm drin. Sein geschundener Nacken zwickte bei jeder Bewegung und der Schmerz riss ihn immer wieder aus der Trance. Und kaum hatte er seine Atmung heruntergefahren, störte er sich an dem Ruf eines Kuckucks vor seinem Fenster.

Genervt öffnete er die Augen, sprang hoch und wirkte einen Stillezauber um sich herum.

Jetzt musste er mit den Atemübungen wieder von vorn beginnen! Er schloss die Augen, legte die Hände auf die Knie und atmete zweimal tief durch. Konzentration war essentiell. Nur durch Meditation würde er stärker werden, für den nächsten Kampf mit dem Anti-Mage. _Der Anti-Mage …_

_Wie heißt der Kerl bloß? Seinen Namen hatte er gestern nicht verraten …_

…

_Atmen! Konzentration, Kaèl!_

Er spürte einen unangenehmen Luftzug im Nacken. Wieder sprang er auf und schloss das Fenster mit einem lauten Knall.

 _Wie soll ich meditieren, in diesem Tollhaus!,_ dachte er und setzte sich wieder auf sein Kissen. Er schloss die Augen.

Aber jetzt hatte er bereits so viel Zeit verschwendet, dass seine rechte Gesäßhälfte anfing, zu schmerzen. Er schüttelte das Kissen wieder in Form und änderte die Sitzposition. Erneut schloss er die Augen. _Vielleicht sollte ich mir schnell noch einen Schluck Tee genehmigen,_ dachte er. _Allmählich bekomme ich Durst. Aber dafür müsste ich wieder aufstehen und dann ist die ganze Konzentration weg …_

Es klopfte an der Tür. »Kaèl’thas«, rief seine Mutter.

Er zuckte zusammen. _Was will_ sie _denn hier?_ Normalerweise schickte sie eine Dienerin vor.

Akàri trat ein. »Ach, du meditierst.«

»Nicht jetzt«, rief er. »Ich habe gerade einen Lauf.«

»Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dich in die Amtsgeschäfte einführe«, erklärte sie ungerührt. »Bald wirst du an meiner Stelle walten. Deshalb wirst du mich von nun an zwei Tagen pro Woche durch meinen Arbeitstag begleiten und dazulernen.«

»Können wir damit nicht nach meiner Prüfung beginnen?« Kaèl wies auf sein Meditationskissen. »Du siehst, ich habe viel zu tun.«

»Und _ich_ habe dir fünf Jahre Zeit gelassen, dich auf die Prüfung vorzubereiten«, sagte sie. »Da werden so ein paar Stunden Ablenkung pro Woche nicht zu deinem Schaden sein. Ich erwarte dich in einer Viertelstunde an der Kutsche. Du wirst festes Schuhwerk benötigen.« Sie rauschte hinaus.

»Und ich war gerade so gut dabei«, murmelte er verärgert. Er stürzte den Rest seines Tees hinunter und griff nach Notizbüchlein und Schreibfeder auf seinem Pult.

»Was eine Langeweile«, seufzte er.

Politik interessierte ihn nicht. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätte er sein Leben der Forschung gewidmet, neue Zauber entwickelt und alte wiederentdeckt. Er hatte keine Lust auf Interaktionen mit Leuten, die die geistige Kapazität eines feuchten Streichhölzchen hatten.

Genervt trottete er zu den Ställen. Seine Mutter saß schon in der Kutsche und blickte aus dem Fenster. Als er seinen Nacken beugte, um durch die Tür zu steigen, unterdrückte er einen Schmerzenslaut.

_Verfluchter Anti-Mage!_

Vorsichtig setzte er sich und legte die Hände in den Schoß.

Akàri wandte sich ihm zu. »Du wirst bei jeden unserer gemeinsamen Ausflüge einen anderen Bereich meiner Arbeit kennenlernen. Heute fangen wir mit der Grundlage von allem an: der Nahrungsmittelversorgung Fukuòkas.«

 _Großartig. Also Ackerbau und Viehzucht._ Der Gedanke an die nach Gülle stinkenden Felder und die kleingeistigen, schlecht gewaschenen Bauersleute darauf ließ ihn schaudern.

»Wir machen eine Reihe an Höflichkeits- und Kontrollbesuchen bei unseren bedeutsamsten Pächter*innen. Es ist ein mühseliges Unterfangen, aber es hilft, die Leute bei der Stange zu halten. Ich versuche, in jedem Jahr mindestens einmal bei allen größeren Höfen vorbeizuschauen.«

Kaèl massierte sich den Nacken. Wie viele Höfe mussten das sein? _Bestimmt mehrere hundert. Gruselig._

Sie fuhren über Land, durch eine verwaiste Gegend, irgendwo östlich vom Schloss. Eine ordentliche Fahrstraße gab es in dieser Einöde nicht, die Kutsche rumpelte über einen schlammigen Feldweg. Die Fahrt zog sich in die Länge und mit jedem Stein, über den sie holperten, verspannte sein Nacken sich mehr. Pulsierend zogen die Schmerzen bis zu seinen Schläfen hoch. Zu allem Überfluss stieg ihm der unverkennbare Geruch nach Gülle in die Nase. Er schloss das Fenster.

»Links liegt Nurìa, dort rechts Wìiha.« Akàri wies auf kleinere Dörflein, die ein paar hundert Meter vor ihnen an die Fahrstraße grenzten. »In dieser Gegend bauen sie hauptsächlich Oliven und Sonnenblumen an.«

»Hmm«, machte er, ohne genau hinzusehen. Was sollte an einer Handvoll Hütten inmitten eines Flickenteppichs von Feldern interessant sein?

»Und natürlich Flachs.« Sie deutete in die Ferne. »Dort am Hügel liegen die berühmten Flachsfelder von Nurìa. Dieses Jahr haben sie ihren Umsatz um vierzig Prozent gesteigert. Ganz Finistère kleidet sich in unser Leinen!«

»Langweilig«, schrieb er verdeckt in sein Büchlein. Er umkringelte das Wort dreimal.

Sie lächelte. »Wenn wir die Höfe hinter uns haben, folgt der angenehme Teil. Dann machen wir einen Abstecher zu den Weinbergen von Kartàn. Das wird dir gefallen!«

Sie hielten vor dem Versammlungshaus des Dorfes links von der Straße. Für einen Herbsttag war es unangenehm warm, und Kaèl schwitzte unter seiner hochgeschlossenen, schwarzen Robe.

Er balancierte über die Holzbretter, die die Dorfleute auf dem Marktplatz über den Matsch ausgelegt hatten und folgte Akàri ins Gebäude. Dort wartete bereits eine Ansammlung an schlechtgekleideten Leuten auf sie. Sie schüttelten ein paar Dutzend klebrige Hände – Kaèl wischte danach verstohlen seine Handflächen an der Robe ab – und seine Mutter stellte eine Reihe an Höflichkeitsfragen, über die Ernte, das Wetter und die Sicherheit. Kaèl versteckte ein Gähnen.

Zufrieden nickend zog sie weiter, und Kaèl folgte ihr, durch den Matsch in die Kutsche hinein, und sie fuhren los, an Orangenhainen vorbei, an abgeernteten Feldern vorbei zu den nächsten Dörfern. Auch hier lief es gleich ab, die Leute verneigten sich und präsentierten irgendein Produkt, auf das sie besonders stolz zu sein schienen, und seine Mutter starrte darauf, als wäre sie zufrieden. Huldvoll sah sie aus, fand Kaèl, mit dem hochstehenden Kragen und ihrem langen, blauen Umhang, den sie selbst in der glühenden Herbstsonne nicht ablegte.

 _Was für eine Zeitverschwendung!_ , dachte er, als er von einem motivierten Bauern eine gigantische Kartoffel in die Hand gedrückt bekam. Genervt legte er das dreckige Ungetüm beiseite und wischte die Erdkrümel von seiner Robe.

Auf dem Weg zum nächsten Dorf fragte er Akàri nach dem Sinn dieser Besuche.

»Damit wertschätzen wir ihre Arbeit«, erklärte sie. »Und gleichzeitig kontrollieren wir, ob alles beim Rechten ist.« Sie seufzte tief. »Als Landesherrin bist du so etwas wie eine Mutter, die mit harter, aber dennoch liebevoller Hand regiert.«

Das erschien ihm logisch. ›Landesherrin ist wie ein Elter‹, notierte er. Und: ›Wertschätzung geben.‹

Gegen späten Nachmittag erreichten sie endlich ihr letztes Ziel, das auf einem Hügel gelegene Dorf Kartàn. Nach dem Aufstieg über eine Holztreppe wurden sie mit einem spektakulären Ausblick über die Weinberge belohnt. Sie folgten der Winzerin in die Weinkelterei. Im Keller des kühlen Steingebäudes starrte seine Mutter zufrieden und huldvoll auf die beeindruckende Traubenpresse, ließ sich die Funktionsweise der einzelnen Hebel erklären und tätschelte die Eichfässer, bis sie endlich genug davon hatte.

Die Winzersleute hatten ein Tischlein mit Verpflegung vorbereitet und schenkten ihnen – wie sollte es anders sein – jede Menge Wein ein, sogar Apfelwein, den Kaèl bevorzugte. Nach einer feucht-fröhlichen Stunde verabschiedeten sie sich und traten wieder hinaus, in die Nachmittagssonne. Kaèl fühlte sich etwas wacklig auf den Beinen.

»Dies ist ein ergiebiges Erntejahr«, sagte Akàri, als sie, gefolgt von ihrer Eskorte, quer durch das malerische Dorf zurück zur Kutsche stapften. »Das Dritte in Folge. Vielleicht sollte ich die Pacht heraufsetzen, wir könnten die Einnahmen gut gebrauchen.« Sie schritt zügig voran, und Kaèl hatte Mühe zu folgen. Er bewunderte ihre Trinkfestigkeit.

Seine Mutter warf einen Blick zurück zur Kelterei, wo die ordentlich im Spalier aufgestellten Leute ihnen immer noch hinterherwinkten. »Bei solchen Dingen müssen wir vorsichtig sein. Zu hohe Abgaben, und sie rebellieren, zu geringe, und sie frönen dem Müßiggang.«

»Wie viel Pacht zahlen uns die Leute?«, fragte Kaèl. Sein Kopf schwirrte, vom dritten Glas Apfelmost.

»Die Hälfte ihrer Einnahmen.«

»Aha«, sagte er und konzentrierte sich auf die Treppe.

»Die stetigen Abgaben treiben sie dazu an, ihr Fleckchen Land so effizient wie möglich zu bewirtschaften.«

Das erschien logisch. Er hielt kurz inne und notierte diese Fakten in seinem Büchlein, um motiviert zu wirken.

»Das ist das Schöne an unserer Aufgabe«, sagte sie. »Wir sorgen dafür, dass alles reibungsfrei funktioniert.«

»Wieso willst du die Pacht erhöhen? Mangelt es uns an Geld?«

»Wir können nicht klagen«, sagte Akàri. »Aber dieses Jahr haben wir einige Pläne, was deine und Nyòkos Zukunft anbelangt. Wir müssen dem Mädchen etwas bieten, wenn du sie erfolgreich umgarnen willst. Dafür werden wir eine Reihe an Bällen organisieren, sprich Musik, Essen, Unterhaltung für gut hundert Personen arrangieren. Auch das Schloss sollte für diese Anlässe hergerichtet werden, der Westflügel bräuchte eine frische Schicht Blattgold und uns fehlt ein größerer Lustgarten, in dem du mit unserem illustren Besuch herumflanieren kannst.«

Das ging ihm jetzt alles etwas schnell. _Mehrere Bälle?_

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. »So ein paar Rosenhecken sind _ideal_ , um einander besser kennenzulernen. Viele dunkle Ecken für romantische Zweisamkeit, merk dir das, Kaèl’thas.«

»Hmhm«, sagte Kaèl verstört.

Akàri lächelte. »Mit etwas Glück können wir dann bereits für nächsten Sommer die große Hochzeit planen!«

Er zuckte zusammen. _Die große Hochzeit?!_ Sofort fühlte er sich wieder nüchtern, ernüchtert sozusagen.

 _Ich muss diese stupiden Pläne unterbinden!_ , dachte er.

»Diese armen Leute hier zahlen bereits viel«, improvisierte er deshalb. »Das sollten wir nicht weiter ausreizen, nur wegen ein paar solcher Feste. Was wäre, wenn die nächste Ernte unverhofft schlecht ausfällt? Dann haben sie keine Rücklagen!«

»Wie du redest.« Seine Mutter machte eine verächtliche Geste. »Viele Rücklagen, keine Rücklagen, das sind doch bürgerliche Kategorien! Nach einer Missernte sind sie umso motivierter, dies im nächsten Jahr wieder auszugleichen.«

»Aber was haben die Bauern davon, dass sie für uns arbeiten?«

»Was sie davon _haben_?«, fragte sie. »Na, was sollen sie sonst tun? Das ist _unser_ Land. Ohne uns hätten sie nichts!«

»Ja, aber es muss doch bewirtschaftet werden«, sagte er. »Wenn sie nicht wären, dann würde alles brachliegen.«

Sie lachte. »Kaèl’thas, was sind das für Gedanken! Manchmal glaube ich, du hast zu viel Zeit an der Akademie verbracht.« Sie senkte die Stimme. »Du hast die Leutchen doch gesehen. Die meisten von ihnen sind überhaupt nicht in der Lage, für sich selbst zu planen. Sie sind _dankbar_ , dass wir das für sie übernehmen! Sie würden ihr Geld verprassen, wir hingegen investieren es, in Schulen und Krankenhäuser, Akademien und …«

»… den Lustgarten«, komplettierte er, was ihm einen eisigen Blick seiner Mutter einbrachte.

»Du findest das wohl witzig, Kaèl’thas. Aber merk’ dir eines: Es hat seit mehr als vierzig Jahren keinen Angriff der Menschen auf unser schönes Land gegeben, warum? Weil wir eine schlagkräftige Armee ausgebildet haben. Die Leute hier leben sicher und glücklich. Weil _wir_ sie beschützen.«

Er musste zugeben, ihre Logik war unbestreitbar. Er holte sein Buch hervor, und notierte das Argument. Zu seiner Verärgerung verschmierten die Buchstaben bis hin zur Unleserlichkeit, im Gehen zu schreiben war komplizierter als gedacht.

 _Wie Mister Taryòn das bewerkstelligt?,_ fragte er sich, aber der hatte dann wahrscheinlich keine drei Gläser Wein intus.

»Ich habe eine Idee!« Seine Mutter klatschte die Hände zusammen. »Nyòko ist so ein belesenes Mädchen. Wir könnten zur Feier deiner Invokerwürde eine hübsche Statue von dir aufstellen. Vor ihrer Lieblingsbibliothek. Dann wird sie jedes Mal, wenn sie sich neuen Lesestoff sucht, daran vorbeigehen und an dich denken.«

_Eine Statue? Die Idee hätte von mir kommen können!_

»Das klingt famos!«, sagte er entzückt.

Sie lächelte vielsagend. »Und wie organisieren wir das mit der Pacht?«

Er warf einen Blick hinauf zum Dorf. »Sie hatten drei gute Erntejahre?«

Akàri nickte.

»Dann sollten wir die Pacht erhöhen! Schau dort«, er wies auf zwei Bäuerinnen, die auf die Sense gestützt, miteinander schäkerten. »Effizient sind die nicht.«

»Du lernst schnell, mein Junge.«


	11. Verwirrung

Voller Vorfreude stolzierte Kaèl über die Lichtung zum Unterschlupf des Anti-Mages. Er hatte nach ihrem letzten Kampf begriffen, dass eine Begegnung mit dem Anti-Mage immer im Nahkampf enden würde. Deshalb hatte er die letzte Woche über mit ein paar Zaubern herumexperimentiert, die seine Nahkampffähigkeiten verbessern sollten. Besonders nützlich erschien Kaèl der ›Eilfertigkeitszauber‹, den er in den Büchern seiner Mutter gefunden hatte. Dieser steigerte die Geschwindigkeit seiner Bewegungen, und er hoffte, so mit dem irrsinnigen Tempo des Anti-Mages mithalten zu können. Für den Notfall hatte er geübt, per Telekinese Äste oder andere Gegenstände zwischen sich und den Anti-Mage zu ziehen und sich so vor seinen Attacken zu schützen. Jeden Abend hatte er sich zu Liegestützen gezwungen, und als Ergebnis seiner Mühen konnte er die Andeutung eines Bizeps an seinem Oberarm fühlen. Ja, er war bereit für die nächste Runde!

Zu seiner Überraschung saß der Anti-Mage im Schneidersitz vor seiner Hütte, die Augen geschlossen. Ein Eichhörnchen putzte sich neben ihm und eines saß auf seinem Knie. Seine Waffen lagen locker in ein Öltuch geschlagen hinter ihm – er hatte sie also wiedergefunden.

 _Das wäre ein Gemälde wert,_ dachte Kaèl. _Nicht diese ewigen Gipfelbilder meines Vaters._ Fasziniert schlich er ein Stückchen näher heran.

Der Anti-Mage hatte seine Anwesenheit wohl gespürt, denn er sagte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen: »Ich bin beschäftigt. Kann ich dich ein andermal ignorieren?« Er verzog dabei keine Miene, aber ein Lächeln schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Kaèl musste kichern. _Der Kerl hat_ doch _Humor!_

» _Mich_ ignorieren?«, fragte er mit gespielter Empörung. »Das wird schwierig werden.«

Der Anti-Mage schlug die Augen auf. » _Das_ befürchte ich auch.« Jetzt lächelte er richtig und Kaèl wurde warm. Auch er musste lächeln, bis über beide Elbenohren.

Er deutete auf den Anti-Mage. »Was tust du da überhaupt?«

»Ich meditiere. Wie jeden Tag.«

»Was ein Unfug. Du willst doch überhaupt nicht zaubern lernen!«

Der Kerl runzelte die Stirn. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Kaèl war schneller. »Meditation«, zitierte er den Almanach für Zauberkunde, Band fünf, »ist eine grundlegende und zentrale bewusstseinserweiternde Übung, um den Geist zu sammeln. Ziel ist es, die Trennung des sich als Subjekt erlebenden Individuums von einer als Objekt erfahrenen Welt zu überwinden und in den vierten Hauptbewusstseinszustand zu gelangen. Überdies …«

»Du hörst dich selbst gern reden, oder?«, fiel ihm der Anti-Mage ins Wort.

Kaèl hielt inne. Er überlegte kurz. »Das ist meine Taktik. Die meisten geben nur hohlen Unfug von sich, deshalb steuere lieber _ich_ die Gespräche.«

Der Anti-Mage schnaubte. »Eine gute Taktik, um nichts dazulernen zu müssen.«

»Was willst du damit sagen?«

»Na, die Meinung anderer interessiert dich offensichtlich nicht, da kannst du dir die Fragen auch sparen und gleich mit deinem Spiegelbild reden!«

»Ich lausche nur denen, die meiner Aufmerksamkeit würdig sind.« Kaèl warf dem Anti-Mage einen bitterbösen Blick zu. »Und du bist es offensichtlich nicht.« Er verschränkte die Arme und für ein paar Atemzüge schwiegen sie sich an. _Als würde ich nichts Neues lernen_ , dachte er. _Das ist sozusagen mein Lebenszweck!_

Das Eichhörnchen, das sich gerade noch geputzt hatte, hoppelte zu ihm, stellte sich auf die Hinterbeinchen und blickte mit seinen großen Knopfaugen zu ihm hoch. Eine Weile schaffte Kaèl, seinen verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren, aber dann musste er schmunzeln. Er beugte sich hinunter und hielt dem Tier vorsichtig seine Hand hin. Kurz schnupperte das Eichhörnchen daran, dann huschte es hinter einen Haufen Holzscheite. »Hat das Kleine einen Namen?«

»Das ist eine sie«, sagte der Anti-Mage. »Lisi.« Sachte klopfte er gegen sein Knie, auf dem das andere Eichhörnchen saß. »Und dieser junge Bursche heißt Anton.«

»Stören die beiden dich nicht beim Meditieren?«

Der Kerl hob die Brauen. »Warum sollten sie?«

»Wenn ich meditiere, brauche ich absolute Ruhe. Sonst kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren.«

»Aber genau das lernst du doch beim Meditieren! Und das nirgendwo besser, als in einer unruhigen Umgebung.«

»Hmm«, machte Kaèl, wenig überzeugt.

»Im Kloster musste ich unter allen möglichen Bedingungen meditieren. Auf einem Nagelbrett, im Schnee, mit nichts als einer dünnen Tunika am Leib oder unter der sengenden Sonne ohne einen Tropfen Wasser.«

»Das klingt beängstigend.«

Der Anti-Mage zuckte mit den Schultern. »Jeder Schritt auf dem wahren Pfad ist steinig. Dafür kann ich mich jetzt in allen noch so hektischen Situation auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren.«

 _Also uns Magi zu töten,_ dachte Kaèl, er schluckte die Worte aber herunter.

Vorsichtig hob der Anti-Mage das Eichhörnchen – Anton – von seinem Knie und setzte es auf den Boden, was Anton mit einem leisen Fiepen über sich ergehen ließ. Er erhob sich und streckte sich mit einem Seufzer. »Durch die Meditation habe ich gelernt, dass alles im Leben, jeder Gedanke, jedes Gefühl, vergänglich ist, so wie das Leben selbst. Wenn du das begriffen hast, dann hängst du nicht mehr an Dingen … oder Gefühlen.« Ein harter Zug hatte sich um den Mund des Anti-Mages gebildet, als er sprach, er wirkte fast wie ausgewechselt.

Kaèl fragte sich, was für ›Dinge‹ er genau meinte. Er wollte gerade eine Frage dazu formulieren, da schaute ihm der Anti-Mage ins Gesicht. »Wie meditierst du?«

Die Frage brachte ihn aus dem Konzept. Er überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: »Zunächst konzentriere ich mich auf meinen Atem, um meinen Geist zu beruhigen. Und dann nehme ich mir einen Gegenstand vor, zum Beispiel diesen Stein dort«, er zeigte auf einen kleinen Kiesel vor den Füßen des Anti-Mages, »und stelle mir vor, wie er sich zusammensetzt.«

»Du meinst, dass er aus vielen kleinen Teilchen besteht?«

»Genau«, freute sich Kaèl, »wurde das auch bei euch in der Schule gelehrt?«

»Schule?« Der Anti-Mage schnaubte belustigt. »Dafür hatten wir kein Geld. Ich musste meinen Eltern auf dem Feld helfen!«

Die Erkenntnis durchfuhr Kaèl. _Er ist ein_ Bauernjunge _? Wie diese knechtischen, dreckigen Gestalten, die sich krumm über den Pflug beugen?_

Verstohlen musterte er den Anti-Mage. Er wirkte nicht krumm oder klein. So wie er dastand, mit durchgedrücktem Rücken, wirkte er eher wie einer, der sich von niemanden etwas sagen ließ.

»Das mit den Steinen«, fuhr der Anti-Mage fort, »ist mir irgendwann aufgefallen, als ich Feuer mit Feuersteinen machen wollte. Man kann immer mehr abschlagen, und die Stücke sind wiederum kleinere Steine. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass es endlos so weiter gehen könnte, bis man die einzelnen Splitter nicht mehr erkennen kann.«

»Endlos weiter geht es nicht«, sagte Kaèl. »Irgendwann erreicht man einen kleinsten Teil. Und dann wird es spannend. Auch der härteste Stein ist nichts weiter als winzige Partikel, zusammengehalten durch Energie. Wir Magi verändern diese Energie so, dass sich auch der Stein verändert. Je genauer die eigene Vorstellung des Steines ist, desto feinere, präzisere Verwandlungen können wir damit anstellen.« Er hob die Hand und sammelte seine Energie. Kurz genoss er das feine Kribbeln zwischen den Fingerspitzen, dann zog er den Stein mit seiner Magie auseinander wie Teig. Für einen Atemzug ließ er ihn in diesem Zustand und drängte ihn dann wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form zurück. »So funktioniert Transformationsmagie. Sie ist komplexer und interessanter als Zerstörungszauber. Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, eine immer brachialere Waffe zu entwickeln, um andere zu töten.«

»Dann bist du anders als die anderen Hexen«, sagte der Anti-Mage.

»Wir sind eine inhomogene Gruppe.« Kaèl schaute dem Kerl in die Augen, aber dieser starrte zurück, als glaube er ihm kein Wort.

Kaèl seufzte. »Leider fällt es mir momentan schwer, mich zu konzentrieren, eine Schande, denn in nur drei Monaten ist meine Prüfung.«

»Was ist das Problem?«

»Ich …« Er errötete. So genau musste der Anti-Mage nicht wissen, wie sehr er Kaèls Gedanken beherrschte. »Das ist nicht so wichtig«, sagte er hastig.

»Es ist auch nicht schlimm«, sagte der Anti-Mage. »Selbst wenn du dich nicht konzentrieren kannst, lernst du etwas, vielleicht sogar mehr, als wenn alles so läuft, wie du es dir wünscht, denn dann bist du wirklich gefordert. Du musst nur weitermachen.«

_Interessant. Er betrachtet die Meditation wirklich als Konzentrationsübung._

»Das ergibt erstaunlich viel Sinn«, sagte Kaèl widerstrebend. _Sollte dieser Bauernjunge ohne Schulbildung mehr Kenntnisse der Meditation haben, als ich?_

»Genug geredet.« Der Anti-Mage deutete zur Lichtung, auf der sie beim letzten Mal miteinander gerungen hatten. »Lass uns kämpfen. Die Sonne geht bald unter.«

Diesmal griff er nicht zu seinen Klingen.

»Ganz ohne Waffen?«

Der Anti-Mage lachte. »Glaub’ mir, die brauche ich nicht.«

Kaèl musste zugeben, auch ohne Waffen war der Kerl eine Herausforderung. Aber diesmal hatte Kaèl sich wenigstens auf Nahkampf eingestellt. Der Anti-Mage mochte mehr Kraft haben und sicherlich auch die Technik, um Kaèls Genick mit einer einzigen Bewegung zu brechen, aber Kaèl hatte trainiert und verhinderte mit seinen Schockwellen und ein paar gekonnt gesetzten Telekinesezaubern das Schlimmste.

So wälzten sie sich die meiste Zeit übereinander im Gras, umklammerten sich, zerrten und zogen an Kleidung, Armen und Beinen, immer auf der Suche nach einer Schwachstelle, um zu würgen oder die Gelenke des anderen zu verdrehen. Zum Glück hatte Kaèl interessehalber einen Kurs in Anatomie belegt und konzentrierte seine Energie auf alle empfindlichen Körperstellen, dort, wo Nerven zusammenliefen oder wo Gelenke besonders anfällig waren.

Diese Art zu kämpfen gefiel ihm besser als der Fernkampf, was ihn selbst überraschte. Es hatte seinen ganz besonderen Reiz, sich fest an den Körper des Anti-Mages zu pressen oder ihn mit gezielten Fauststößen vor Frustration aufstöhnen zu lassen.

Kaèl schlug sich erstaunlich gut, für einen der sonst nicht physisch kämpfte. Aber ja, in Notfällen war er schon immer zu Höchstform aufgelaufen.

 _›Jüngster Invoker besiegt Anti-Mage im Nahkampf‹,_ dachte er, _das wäre auch eine interessante Überschri–_

Verdammt, er hatte einen Moment nicht aufgepasst! Der Kerl hatte es genutzt und schwang sich mit Wucht auf Kaèls Torso. Jedes einzelne Kilo Muskelmasse bohrte sich schmerzhaft in Kaèls Rippen und presste ihm die Luft weg. Der Anti-Mage packte seine Handgelenke und drückte sie über Kaèls Kopf auf den Boden. »Hab‘ ich dich!«

Kaèl hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen, mit fixierten Armen konnte er nicht zaubern.

 _Wenn er mich würgt, bin ich verloren!_ , dachte er panisch.

Mit aller Wucht strampelte er um sich. »Runter«, rief er.

Der Anti-Mage grinste wölfisch. »Warum? Du bist genau da, wo ich dich haben will.« Er beugte sich tiefer und flüsterte in Kaèls Ohr: »Unter mir und vollständig meiner Gnade ausgeliefert.« Dabei streifte sein warmer Atem die Spitze von Kaèls Ohr. Ein Schauer rann Kaèls Wirbelsäule hinunter und er konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Verdammt, seine Ohren waren zu empfindlich!

Der Anti-Mage schob Kaèls Arme über dem Kopf zusammen und fixierte sie nur noch mit seiner linken Hand. Die freie Hand legte er über Kaèls Hals. Ein Zittern ging durch Kaèls Glieder. Das hier nahm eine ganz dunkle Wendung.

_Der Anti-Mage hat Recht, er braucht keine Waffen um mich zu besiegen. Sein verdammter Körper ist genug._

Fünf Finger schlossen sich um seine Kehle und drückten zu. Ein heißer Schmerz erfasste ihn, voller Panik versuchte er, seine Hände freizubekommen, aber der Anti-Mage war zu stark für ihn. Er zuckte und bäumte sich, ohne Effekt. Sein Blick verschleierte sich.

»Bitte nicht«, keuchte er. Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen herunter.

Der Anti-Mage schluckte schwer. Die Härte wich aus seinen Augen und er lockerte seinen Griff. Langsam glitt er mit der Hand höher, über Kaèls Kiefer, seine Wange. Beinahe zärtlich strich der Daumen über Kaèls Kinn und kam auf seinen Lippen zum Ruhen.

Wie gebannt starrte der Anti-Mage auf Kaèls Lippen, dann riss er die Augen auf und zog die Hand zurück. Er schüttelte den Kopf, offensichtlich verwirrt.

Kaèl schaltete schnell. Er drückte ihn mit einer Schockwelle fort und verschwand in der Unsichtbarkeit. Er rannte in den Wald hinein, rannte, bis seine Lungen brannten und seine Beine nachgaben. Keuchend kam er zum Stehen, hielt sich die Seiten.

 _Was, bei allen Drachen,_ war _das?_

Zurück im sicheren Heim verbarrikadierte er sich im Bad. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt vom Kampf, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder einen Zauber wirken zu wollen.

Kaèl begutachtete sich im Spiegel. Seine Kleidung war an mehreren Stellen zerrissen und die ehemals silberne Seide war nun fleckig-braun. Er fühlte sich schmutzig, sein Körper klebte vom getrockneten Schweiß oder dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, von einer Mischung aus seinem Schweiß und dem des Anti-Mages.

Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte. Er musste sich schleunigst des Gewandes entledigen, die Wunden reinigen und mit Madame Hazels magischer Tinktur behandeln. Aber vom vielen Klammern und Reißen waren seine Fingerkuppen aufgerissen, sodass er es kaum schaffte, die unzähligen Knöpfe und Verschlüsse zu lösen. Mit seiner letzten Energie wirkte er einen Zauber, und die Kampfrobe glitt zu Boden.

Gedankenverloren hob er sie hoch und schnupperte daran. Sie roch nach dem Anti-Mage.

_Warum hat er mich nicht getötet?_

So gefährlich dieser Kerl auch war, Kaèl würde wiederkommen und es herausfinden!


	12. Profanes Zeug

Die Whitecrows hatten zu ihrem alljährlichen Erntefest geladen. Sie gehörten zum Hochadel Finistères und auf ihren Bällen war die Crème de la Crème der Gesellschaft versammelt, folglich durften die Sunstriders nicht fehlen.

Kaèl hatte sie und ihre Veranstaltungen schon immer als besonders nervig empfunden. Die Whitecrows waren borniert, voller Vorurteile und unempfänglich für logische Argumente. Seiner Mutter fiel das nicht auf, da sie die meisten ihrer Ansichten teilte, aber Kaèl bereiteten ihre platten Witze und geistlosen Kommentare beinahe physische Schmerzen.

Meist täuschte er deshalb am Vortag der Abreise Kopfschmerzen oder eine Grippe vor, um nicht mitreisen zu müssen, aber so verkupplungswütig, wie seine Eltern gerade waren, hätten sie ihn auch im letzten Stadium der Pestsepsis mitgeschleppt, schließlich umgarnte Nyòko sich nicht von allein.

Das Erntefest machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, die Tafel bog sich unter den Speisen und alles war mit herbstlich-buntem Laub und Kürbissen dekoriert. Die meisten der Gäste trugen aus Weinblättern gewundene Kränze im Haar und Roben in allen möglichen Gelb- und Rottönen, nur Kaèl stach mit seinem azurblauen Festgewand hervor, das er bewusst gewählt hatte, um zu provozieren.

Er spielte mit seinem Weinglas. Wieder einmal war er neben Nyòko platziert worden, und sie hatten sich wenig zu sagen. Ihm sollte es recht sein. Wirklich störend war lediglich der Sitznachbar zu seiner Linken. Es war Finley Whitecrow, der zweitälteste Sohn ihrer Gastgeber*innen und passionierter Freizeitwinzer, der am liebsten alle mit seinen snobistischen Bouquetanalysen langweilte. Auch heute redete er – wenig überraschend – über Wein. Kaèl hätte ihn allzu gern ausgeblendet und sich seinen Gedanken gewidmet, aber Finley hatte ein ausnehmend lautes Organ und den Willen, es ununterbrochen zu nutzen.

Finleys schweinchenrosa Wangen glühten vor Eifer. »Eine liebreizende Kombination der Aromen. _Hochinteressant_.« Mit bedeutsamer Miene stellte er sein Weinglas beiseite.

»Ich schwöre dir«, flüsterte Nyòko in Kaèls Ohr, »wenn er noch einmal ›hochinteressant‹ sagt, bringe ich ihn um.«

Kaèl schnaubte amüsiert. »Ich befürchte, dann wird er nicht alt werden.«

Finley hob das nächste Weinglas und schwenkte es aufmerksam. »Jetzt kommen wir zu einer Sorte aus den sonnigen Bergen von Alènia.« Langsam schob er seine Nase über den Rand des Glases und sog den Duft ein. »Ein erlesener Tropfen, lieblich, aber _hoch-inter-essant!_ «

Nyòko atmete scharf ein. Kaèl biss sich auf die Zunge, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Finley nahm einen kleinen Schluck, zog ihn gedankenverloren durch die Zähne und erzeugte dabei ein Geräusch, das Kaèl würgen ließ. »Hier sind sehr reife Knorpelkirschen im Zwiegespräch mit reinem Kakao.«

»Ich finde, da schwingt eine Note Pflaumenmus mit«, sagte Nyòko laut. »Aber erst im Nachgang.«

Das verwirrte Kaèl. _Was hat sie vor?_ Aber ihr Gesicht verriet keine Emotion.

Finley drehte sich um und starrte zu ihr. »Pflaumenmus?« Er griff nach seinem Glas und führte es an die Lippen. Wieder nahm er einen Schluck und es folgte das unappetitliche Schlürfgeräusch. Er nickte bedächtig. »In der Tat! Saftig, ja beinahe charmant, mischt sich ein Schlag Pflaumenmus ein. Dieser Wein – wahrhaftig ein Wolf im Schafpelz!« Er stellte das Glas wieder ab. »Wie sehen Sie das, Madame Thompson?«

Madame Thompson machte ein nachdenkliches Geräusch. »Pflaumenmus trifft es. Aber auf der Zunge dominieren die Tannine und eine Spur Holunderbeere.«

»Und Cayennepfeffer«, ergänzte Lady Kàshiko von Gegenüber.

Finley wiegte Kopf hin und her. »Ich schmecke da vor allem etwas frisch aufgeschnittene Mispel heraus.«

»Was Sie nicht alles herausschmecken!«, sagte Kaèl sarkastisch.

»Jahrelange Übung«, erklärte Finley mit unverhohlenem Stolz in der Stimme.

Kaèl konnte nicht mehr. Für heute war sein Bedarf an aufgeblasener Einfältigkeit gedeckt. Zum Glück wurde in dem Moment die Käseplatte serviert und nach ›nur‹ einer weiteren blasierten Bouquetanalyse war das Essen vorbei.

Er blickte zu Nyòko, aber die schwatzte bereits mit Lady Kàshiko am Rande der Tanzfläche. Kurz überlegte er, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um in der Unsichtbarkeit zu verschwinden und sich dann einfach fortzustehlen, aber der Blick seiner Mutter ruhte auf ihm. Er schnappte sich ein Glas vom Tablett eines Dieners und gesellte sich zu Nyòko und der Freundin.

»Seit Iònatan in Mistivale ist, ist Ludòiku noch wachsamer«, sagte Nyòko gerade. »Andauernd beobachtet er mich. Ich brauche unbedingt eine Atempause.«

Als sie ihn bemerkten, unterbrachen sie ihren Plausch. »Hallo mein _Teuerster_ «, sagte Nyòko.

»Nyòko, Lady Kàshiko«, er nickte den beiden zu und sie tauschten ein paar Floskeln aus.

»Pflaumenmus?«, fragte er Nyòko. »Ernsthaft?«

»Ach das.« Sie machte eine verächtliche Geste. »Finley ist so unerträglich! Prìssi und ich haben uns deshalb angewöhnt, ihn mit inadäquaten Vorschlägen aus dem Konzept zu bringen.«

Prìssika Kàshiko lachte. »Leider funktioniert die Taktik nicht. Dafür versteht unser lieber Finley zu wenig von Wein.«

»Wären seine Eltern besser fünf Minuten spazieren gegangen!« Nyòko seufzte theatralisch.

Kaèl gluckste.

»Ludòiku schaut wieder herüber«, sagte Nyòko zu Lady Kàshiko. »Ich fürchte, es wird Zeit für meine Balkonstunde mit meinem _Kavalier_.«

»Du Ärmste!«

 _Wie unverschämt!,_ dachte Kaèl, aber er verkniff sich eine Bemerkung.

Nyòko zuckte mit den Schultern. »Wir sehen uns später.« Sie hauchte Prìssika einen Kuss auf die Wange, wandte sich zu Kaèl und hielt ihm den Arm hin. »Wollen wir?«

»Haben wir eine Wahl?« Er hakte sich bei ihr ein, und sie führte ihn an den Stehtischen vorbei durch den Festsaal. Die Decke zierte ein monumentales Gemälde, das die wichtigsten Szenen des magischen Krieges zeigte: Scheiterhaufen, nackte, blutende Leiber, die Münder zu Schreien aufgerissen und dann die Erlösung durch fliegende Drachen und zum Abschluss ein rauschendes Fest der magischen Welt.

 _So etwas Grässliches bekommt man selten zu sehen,_ dachte er. _Das ist auch irgendwie eine Kunst._

Er zuckte zusammen. An einem der Tische stand Lanaya. Als sie ihn mit Nyòko am Arm erblickte, verzog sie ihr Gesicht, als wolle sie Kaèl gleich an die Gurgel springen.

»Lass uns anders herum gehen«, bat er Nyòko.

»Warum?« Sie folgte seinem Blick. »Wegen Madame Psi? Eine deiner vielen Verflossenen?«

»Es war nicht mehr als ein kurzes Stelldichein. Direkt, nachdem ich es beendet hatte, ist sie Tempeldienerin geworden und hat der fleischlichen Lust abgeschworen.«

»Du bist unglaublich«, sagte Nyòko. »Was habe ich nur verbrochen, dass Ludòiku mich mit _dir_ verkuppeln will?«

Kaèl zog sie zur anderen Seite des Saales. Als er sich fern genug von Lanaya wähnte, sagte er: »Sie war wirklich penetrant. Kaum hatten wir drei Nächte miteinander verbracht, fing sie an, Metaphern über unsere Liebe zu spinnen. ›Das glitzernde Wasser, tief wie unser beider Gefühle‹, hieß es dann bei einer Bootsfahrt und so weiter. Es war schwülstiger als die schlimmste Operette!« Er lachte. »Um es in Lanayas Stil auszudrücken: ›Ihre Liebe brannte wie eine Harnwegsinfektion.‹ Ich musste es beenden!«

»Wie lieblos du bist!«

»Ich nenne es ›differenziert‹.«

Sie schnaubte. » _Differenziert?_ Du lässt kein gutes Haar an ihr! Wahrscheinlich führst du auch imaginäre Listen über andere, auf denen du alle ihre Fehler und Schwächen aufzählst.«

»Nein, nein«, log Kaèl und zauberte ihr mit einer kleinen Verbeugung die Tür zum Balkon auf.

Sie trat hinaus und atmete tief durch. »Aus genau dem Grund habe ich dich immer gemieden. Weil du so hartherzig und kalt bist.«

Er verzog keine Miene, aber innerlich versuchte er, das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Die Worte trafen ihn unerwartet hart. Mit der Liste hatte sie recht gehabt, aber er verstand nicht, was daran so schlimm sein sollte oder warum er gar ›lieblos‹ dadurch wirkte. _Wie sonst soll ich günstige Entscheidungen über meine Zukunft treffen?_ _Wie macht_ sie _das denn bitte?_

Die Abendluft war herbstlich-kühl, aber dafür hatten ihre Gastgeber mit Fellen ausgelegte Bänke um ein magisches Feuer drapiert, das in immer wiederkehrenden Formen brannte, einmal war es ein Drache, dann ein Fuchs, dann ein Glühwürmchen.

 _Die Wappentiere der Adelsfamilien,_ dachte Kaèl. _Das ist originell!_

Sie machten es sich auf einer Eckbank bequem und Kaèl kuschelte sich in eine Felldecke.

»Iònatan studiert jetzt in Mistivale?«, fragte er. »Das ist eine hervorragende Akademie! Dort lehrt Neomùra, ein Mitglied des Rates der Elf und eine Koryphäe der Transformationsmagie.«

Sie machte eine genervte Geste. »Das _weiß_ ich, Kaèl und es freut mich für ihn. Trotzdem wäre mir lieber, er wäre hier.«

»Du vermisst ihn?«

Sie nickte langsam. »So etwas wie das mit dem Wein haben wir früher andauernd gemacht. Einmal hat er Finley sogar Jauche in seinen Wein gehext, und der hat es nicht einmal bemerkt.« Sie kicherte leise, dann senkte sie den Blick. »In solchen Momenten fehlt er mir besonders.«

»Hm«, sagte Kaèl ratlos. Was sollte er dazu sagen? Er hatte keine Geschwister und konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre, welche zu haben.

Sowieso war es kurios, wie anhänglich die meisten Leute waren. Ihn hätte man in einen hohen Turm sperren können, solange er dort Zugriff auf seine Bücher gehabt hätte, hätte ihm nichts gefehlt. Aber mit der Ansicht schien er allein zu sein. Andererseits … der Anti-Mage lebte ja auch fernab von allen in seiner Hütte. Und er schien zufrieden zu sein, mit der Gesellschaft seiner Waffen, seinem Garten und neuerdings den Eichhörnchen.

Beim Gedanken an die Tierchen musste er lächeln. _Lisi und Anton_ … _Ob er sie nachts in seiner Hütte schlafen lässt?_

Irgendwie war es absurd. Er kannte die Namen der Eichhörnchen, aber der Anti-Mage hatte ihm den seinen nicht verraten. Kaèl hatte bereits einige Male darüber nachgedacht, wie er ihn auf eine möglichst unverfängliche Weise danach fragen könnte. Aber so etwas wie: ›Welchen Namen soll ich auf deinen Grabstein schreiben‹ erschien ihm dann doch zu affektiert – was schade war, denn für den Spruch hatte er eine halbe Nacht wachgelegen.

»Na dann«, sagte Nyòko und holte ein kleines Buch unter ihrem gebauschten Rock hervor. Sie fing an zu lesen. Dabei positionierte sie sich so zur Tür, dass es für alle Außenstehenden aussah, als würde sie mit Kaèl parlieren. Es machte ihn sprachlos, wie mühelos sie damit alle täuschte. Nyòko hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren.

Vielleicht las der Anti-Mage auch so gern wie Nyòko und Kaèl, mit irgendetwas musste er sich ja beschäftigen, in seiner Einöde.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken fort, und fing an, die Zauber durchzuexerzieren, die er sich für heute Abend vorgenommen hatte. Aber seine Gedanken wollten nicht so recht fließen und nach zwanzig Minuten kam er an eine Stelle, an der er nicht mehr weiterwusste. Irgendetwas an seiner Handbewegung war falsch, und die Energie floss nicht, er konnte aber nicht genau bestimmen, woran es lag. Dafür hätte er ins Lehrbuch blicken müssen. Er gab auf.

_Ich hätte auch ein Buch unter meiner Robe verstecken sollen!_

Nyòko hingegen schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Neidisch blickte er auf den Einband, aber sie verdeckte den Titel mit ihrer Hand. Es schien lustig zu sein, denn sie kicherte immer wieder verhalten.

Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus. »Was liest du da?«

»Das ist nichts für dich«, sagte sie, ohne aufzublicken. »Da kommt nicht ein Zauber darin vor.«

»Belletristik?«

Sie warf ihm einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. » _Menschen_ belletristik.«

Das war in der Tat nicht sein Metier. »Liest du sowas öfter?«

»Einiges davon ist richtig gut. Mich fasziniert immer wieder, wie Menschen mit ihren Erfindungen Lösungen dafür entwickeln, dass sie nicht zaubern können.«

»Wie überaus mühevoll!«

»Und doch erwächst oft so viel Schönes daraus«, sagte sie mit einem leisen Seufzen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Geschichte.

Kaèl starrte unterdes ins Leere, aber irgendwann wurde es ihm zu bunt. »Kannst du mir etwas empfehlen?«, fragte er. »Von deinen _Menschenbüchern_?«

Genervt schaute sie vom Buch hoch. »Benötigst du neue Kritikpunkte für deine _Liste_?« Aber nach einer Weile verschwand die Härte aus ihrem Gesicht. »Du meinst das wirklich ernst.« Sie schlug ihr Buch zu und lehnte sich zu ihm. »Was genau suchst du denn?«

»Nichts bestimmtes«, sagte er schnell, aber dann zögerte er, dachte nach. Er senkte die Stimme. »Na ja, … _Liebesgeschichten_ vielleicht?« Ihm wurde heiß bis über beide Ohren.

Sie warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. »Liebesgeschichten?« Einer ihrer Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben. »Ich dachte, das wäre unserem beinahe-Invoker zu ›schwülstig‹.«

»Ach, vergiss es«, murmelte er.

Sie lächelte nachgiebig. »Kaèl, ich mag das ja auch. Ich stelle dir morgen eine Auswahl zusammen, in Ordnung?«

Er nickte verlegen.

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. »Aber das mit den Menschenbüchern bleibt unser Geheimnis!«

 _Nichts lieber als das,_ dachte er.


	13. Über Geschmack lässt sich streiten

»Anti-Mage!«, rief Kaèl. »Komm heraus und kämpfe, wenn dir deine Ehre lieb ist.«

Der Spruch schien ihm für die Dramatik der Situation angemessen. Er hatte ihn sich aus einem von Nyòkos Büchern herausgeschrieben, einen Liebesroman über höfische Intrigen und Duelle mit Musketen, der ihn neuerdings um den Schlaf brachte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und heraus trat der Anti-Mage. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. »Du schon wieder.« Aber dabei lächelte er ein wenig.

Irgendetwas an ihm war anders, aber Kaèl konnte nicht genau bestimmen, was. Er trat nun gänzlich aus der Hütte und streckte sich genüsslich. »Fein, wenn du unbedingt wieder eine Abreibung bekommen willst, dann _opfere_ ich mich gern.«

Kaèl spähte in die Hütte. »Wo sind die Eichhörnchen?«

»Oh, sie haben letzte Woche gemerkt, dass ich doch nicht ihr _Elter_ bin. Ihr Interesse an mir hat nachgelassen.« Der Anti-Mage lachte verlegen. »Wahrscheinlich bin ich ihnen zu langweilig.«

»Wie schade«, sagte Kaèl enttäuscht.

»Ja, das ist schade, ich hatte mich an sie gewöhnt. Aber ich lege jetzt immer Nüsse vors Haus, um sie zu locken, mittlerweile holen sie sich da regelmäßig ihre Ration.«

Tatsächlich lagen überall Haselnüsse und Walnussschalen herum. Eine knarzte sogar unter Kaèls Fuß. »Ich sehe, bei dir schwelgen sie in Luxus.« Er zwinkerte dem Anti-Mage zu. »Nicht, dass du sie verziehst.«

»Ein interessanter Einwand, Lord Hochwohlgeboren. Das wäre ja schlimm, wenn hier einer verzogen wäre.«

Kaèl lachte. »Verzogen? _Ich?_ Was für ein absurder Gedanke.«

Der Anti-Mage verdrehte die Augen. »Bist du hier, um mit mir zu reden oder fangen wir endlich an mit dem Kämpfen?«

»Dann lass uns anfangen.« Kaèl warf dem Anti-Mage einen weiteren, prüfenden Blick zu. Jetzt wusste er, was anders war _._ Der Anti-Mage trug einen Umhang! Das grüne Flatterding passte vielleicht zu Kaèls neuester Lektüre, aber es verdeckte die ansehnlichen Oberarme und einen guten Teil seiner muskulösen Brust.

Aus einer Laune heraus trat er näher und zupfte an dem groben Stück Stoff. »Warum trägst du das?«

»Du meinst den Umhang? Der ist praktisch für den Kampf.«

»Praktisch.« Kaèl grinste. »Das trägst du doch nur, um verwegener zu wirken.«

»Und? Wirkt es?«

»Oh ja«, behauptete Kaèl. »Ich schlottere vor Angst.«

»Jetzt tust du mir aber leid«, rief der Anti-Mage, »Soll ich ihn abnehmen? Dann hältst du vielleicht länger als fünf Minuten durch.«

»Ja, nimm ihn ab. Das Ding ist so hässlich, das würde mich unangemessen ablenken. Allein diese Farbe! Ich habe Angst zu erblinden.«

Dem Anti-Mage schoss das Blut ins Gesicht.

 _Gleich verliert er seine Fassung_ , dachte Kaèl. _Eins – Zwei – Drei …_

»Hässlich?«, keifte der Anti-Mage. »Ich habe ewig daran genäht!«

Kaèl gluckste. »Für einen, der andauernd meditiert, bist du leicht zu reizen.« Das Glucksen in ihm steigerte sich zu einem Lachen, tief aus seiner Brust.

Der Kerl zog einen Flunsch. »Und du, du bist verdammt kindisch für einen hochwohlgeborenen beinahe-Invoker!«

»Unfug, ich bin kein bisschen kindisch!«, ereiferte sich Kaèl. Er ballte die Fäuste.

»Ach? Die ganze Zeit gackerst du, an den unpassendsten Stellen. Wenn das nicht kindisch ist.«

Kaèl schwieg gekränkt. So etwas musste er sich nicht von diesem … _Phantombildschönling_ sagen lassen!

»Wie alt bist du eigentlich?«, hakte der Anti-Mage nach. »Ich kann das bei euch Spitzohren nie einschätzen.«

»Einunddreißig«, sagte Kaèl ungehalten.

»So alt schon!«, rief der Anti-Mage. »Ich bin dreiundzwanzig, und ich dachte, du wärst jünger als ich, so wie du dich verhältst.«

Kaèl nahm Haltung an. »Dann bist du offensichtlich nicht in der Lage, anderer Leute Verhalten korrekt zu interpretieren.« Er warf dem Anti-Mage einen vernichtenden Blick zu. »Aber was erwarte ich von einem, der in einer abgelegenen Hütte haust _._ «

Eine giftgrüne Bewegung, und der Anti-Mage hatte ihn gefangen. Mit dem hässlichen Umhang. Langsam und unnachgiebig zog er ihn an sich heran. »Dann hilf mir auf die Sprünge«, sagte er bedrohlich leise. »Zeig’ mir, wie du auf meine Würgetechniken reagierst. Das verrät viel über den Charakter.«

Kaèl erstarrte. Er wusste nicht, wie der Anti-Mage das machte, dieser abrupte Wechsel zwischen nett und gruselig. Alle seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf.

 _Vielleicht hätte ich ihn nicht so reizen sollen_ , dachte er. _Aber, ach was soll’s!_ Eine Antwort lag ihm auf der Zunge, die würde er noch loswerden, vor dem schmerzhaften Ende. Er kicherte leise.

»Was ist jetzt wieder?«, stöhnte der Anti-Mage.

»Du brauchst deine Techniken nicht. Ich würge schon beim Anblick dieses Flatterdings.«

Grollend stürzte sich der Anti-Mage auf ihn, riss Kaèl die Beine weg, und sie rollten über die Wiese. Der Kerl schien wirklich wütend zu sein. Er attackierte Kaèl heftig, aber der hielt ihn in den entscheidenden Momenten mit Schockwellen und ein paar gekonnt gesetzten Eiszaubern auf Abstand. Nach ein paar Minuten ging Kaèl die Puste aus, und er verschwand – wenig ehrenhaft – in der Unsichtbarkeit.

 _Das war enttäuschend kurz_ , dachte er. _Ich muss mehr trainieren!_

»Diese Unsichtbarkeit!«, wiederholte der Anti-Mage zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal, als er die Büsche absuchte. »Irgendwann fällt mir etwas dagegen ein!«

Diesmal hatte sich Kaèl auf einen Baum gerettet und beobachtete aus sicherer Höhe, wie der Anti-Mage sich unter ihm abmühte. Als er mit seinem Umhang an einer Brombeerhecke hängen blieb, musste Kaèl lachen.

»Wusste ich es doch!«, triumphierte der Anti-Mage. »Du bist noch hier!« Er riss seinen Umhang frei und drehte sich in Kaèls Richtung.

Aber Kaèl schwieg.

»Ich … kann auch nicht mehr«, legte der Anti-Mage nach, »wir könnten eine Pause einlegen, einen Mini-Waffenstillstand.« Er setzte sich ins Moos und klopfte auffordernd auf die Fläche neben sich. »Komm.«

Kaèl zögerte. _Ist das eine Falle?_

Aber der Kerl wirkte so aufrichtig, dass sein Widerstand brach.

 _Ich muss verflucht sein_ , dachte er und sprang von seinem Ast. Er wirkte einen raschen Fhaarbulöszauber, lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung Moos und setzte sich. Neben den Anti-Mage. Und aus irgendeinem halsbrecherischen Grund löste er sogar seine Unsichtbarkeit auf.

Der Anti-Mage schenkte ihm dafür ein breites Lächeln. »Geht doch.«

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, und Kaèl versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, was schwierig war mit dem Kerl neben ihn. Bei jedem Atemzug stieg ihm sein Duft in die Nase, herb, aber nicht unangenehm. Auch berührten sich ihre Knie ein wenig, aber merkwürdigerweise störte er sich nicht daran, obwohl er sonst jede Berührung als Zumutung empfand. Aber wahrscheinlich fühlten sich Dinge wie Abstand und Intimsphäre anders an, wenn man bereits miteinander gerungen hatte.

»Ist der Umhang wirklich so schlimm?«, fragte der Anti-Mage.

Kaèl ließ den Blick über seinen Körper schweifen. »Er verdeckt zu viel. Mit mehr nackter Haut gefällst du mir bes–«

 _Oh._ _Habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?_

»Ich meinte, es ist nicht dein Stil«, korrigierte er sich hastig.

»Aber du trägst doch auch immer solche pompösen Roben, mit Umhängen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum das an mir –«

»Heißt das, du _magst_ meine Roben?«, unterbrach Kaèl ihn geschmeichelt.

»Nein«, sagte der Anti-Mage schnell. »Die sind viel zu aufgeblasen.« Aber er war ein schlechter Lügner, eine tiefe Röte überzog sein Gesicht, sodass es trotz seiner braunen Hautfarbe auffiel.

Kaèl gluckste. »Na gut, dann eben nicht.« Er fing an, seine Finger zu dehnen, die durch das viele Zaubern und Klammern ganz verkrampft waren. Der Anti-Mage starrte währenddessen stur geradeaus.

»Wofür brauchst du das Ding überhaupt?«, fragte Kaèl.

»Ein paar der Hexen haben begriffen, dass sie bei mir mit ihren Zaubern nicht viel Schaden anrichten können. Daher haben sie nun Degenkämpfer*innen als Leibgarde angeheuert.«

Kaèl musste lachen. »Menschen? Sie haben Menschen angeheuert? Wie absurd!«

»Eigentlich nicht.« Der Anti-Mage runzelte die Stirn. »Es fällt mir wesentlich schwerer, Menschen zu töten, als euch Hexen, sie tun mir leid. Der Umhang ist eine gute Verteidigung gegen ihre Stichwaffen, ich kann ihn als Schild nutzen oder den anderen damit die Waffen aus den Händen ziehen.«

 _Wie in meinem Buch,_ dachte Kaèl. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung.

»Der Umhang ist an sich nicht schlimm«, sagte er deshalb. »Es ist die Farbe. Giftgrün harmoniert kein bisschen mit deiner dunklen Haut.«

»Aber das ist die traditionelle Farbe der Mönche!«

Kaèl verdrehte die Augen. »Na und? Manchmal musst du eben Opfer bringen für die Mode! Wieso probierst du nicht Purpur, das passt hervorragend zu deinen Augen.«

Der Anti-Mage ließ die Schultern hängen und brummelte etwas von ›unbezahlbar‹, was Kaèl verwirrte, es ging doch schließlich nur um ein simples Stück Kleidung und nichts Wertvolles.

»So wichtig ist es auch nicht«, sagte er versöhnlich. »Ich bin, was Ästhetik angeht, streng.«

»Du bist, was alles angeht, streng.«

»Mit der Meinung bist du nicht allein.« Kaèl seufzte. »Nyòko sagt das auch immer.«

Der Anti-Mage merkte sichtbar auf. »Nyòko?«

»Nyòko Ryunòr, Kronprinzessin Finistères, noch nie von ihr gehört?«

Der Anti-Mage schnaubte. »Du und deine berühmten Bekanntschaften.«

»De facto ist sie mehr als nur eine ›Bekanntschaft‹. Wir sollen verkuppelt werden, von unser beider Eltern.«

»Dann wirst du sie heiraten?«

Irrte er sich, oder klang der Kerl gerade eifersüchtig? »Nein«, rief Kaèl und lachte. »Definitiv nicht. Sie will einen heiraten, der sie liebt.«

»Und das tust du nicht?«

»Natürlich nicht. Ich liebe nicht, nie. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie sich so etwas anfühlt. Und ehrlich gesagt bin ich auch froh darum. Nichts macht einen so verletzlich wie Gefühle.«

Den Anti-Mage schien diese Aussage zu beruhigen. Das war interessant, es wirkte fast so, als hätte Kaèl da einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Das würde er für sich zu nutzen wissen, um ihn aus seiner Deckung zu locken. »Was nicht bedeutet, dass ich keinen Spaß im Leben habe.« Er zwinkerte dem Anti-Mage zu. »Alle Geschlechter stehen auf mich, und dadurch kann ich mir das Beste herauspicken.«

Als der nicht reagierte, legte Kaèl nach: »Ich bin der begehrteste Junggeselle des Landes, um genauer zu sein.«

»Aha«, sagte der Anti-Mage und malte mit dem Fuß im Sand herum. »Ein Glück, dass du nicht arrogant bist.«

»Wie bitte? Ich bin nicht arrogant, ich bin …«

Er stockte, weil der Anti-Mage ihn breit anlächelte, was ihn irritierte. Erneut öffnete er den Mund, um sich zu verteidigen, aber dieses verdammte Lächeln war so ansteckend und riss Kaèl wider alle Vernunft mit. Er grinste zurück, verkniff es sich dann wieder, mit seinem letzten bisschen Selbstkontrolle.

_Was ist nur in mich gefahren! Mit dem Anti-Mage turteln!_

Dieser Magimörder war einfach zu gutaussehend. Nur zu gern hätte Kaèl seinen Umhang fortgerissen und in seine Oberarme gebissen. Er hätte sein Schloss darauf verwettet, dass sie sich sogar besser anfühlten als Timantys. Und die Lippen des Kerls sahen so weich und küssbar aus, es war zu verlockend.

Der Anti-Mage betrachtete Kaèl, mit einer Intensität, die ihn erröten ließ. Irgendetwas hatte sich an seinem Blick verändert, etwas Neues lag darin, das Kaèl nicht deuten konnte. War es Verlangen?

Kaèl schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zu ihm.


	14. Anselm und Gustav

»Wie heißt er eigentlich?«, fragte Kaèl seinen Vater, als dieser beim Frühstück wieder einmal einen Artikel über den Anti-Mage zitierte. Die Frage hatte er sich zuletzt ständig gestellt. Er hatte dem Anti-Mage seinen Vornamen bereits vor Wochen verraten. Die Etikette hätte verlangt, dass dieser im Gegenzug seinen preisgab, aber der Kerl hatte das vermieden.

Seitdem spukte das Thema in Kaèls Kopf herum. Er ertappte sich sogar dabei, wie er in seinen Menschenbüchern nach besonders passenden Namen für ihn suchte. Die meisten Menschennamen hatten einen merkwürdigen Klang, aber einige gefielen ihm richtig gut. Momentan schwankte er zwischen ›Anselm‹ und ›Gustav‹.

»Dieser Mörder?«, fragte Elìrios. »In den Zeitungen wird er immer nur ›der Anti-Mage‹ genannt.«

»Ist es nicht komisch, dass keine seinen Namen kennt?«

»Du stellst Fragen. Sein Name ist mir egal, so lange sein starrer Körper bald am Galgen von Nishaì baumelt!«

Allein die Vorstellung jagte Kaèl einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Dass dieser lebenslustige junge Mann, mit dem er noch vor drei Tagen …

»Bedauerlicherweise«, zerschnitt Akàri seine Gedanken, »haben Madame Treverer und die Grauen Mühe, ihn ausfindig zu machen.«

 _Bedauerlicherweise?,_ dachte Kaèl. _Eher zum Glück!_ Er beugte sich tiefer über seinen Teller, um sich keine Regung anmerken zu lassen. _Die Frage ist nur, Glück für wen?_

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Myriam und ihre Grauen eine Chance gegen ihn hätten. Niemand hatte eine Attacke des Anti-Mages überlebt, selbst die nicht, die vorsichtig genug gewesen waren, eine Eskorte mitzunehmen.

Ein Kampf mit ihm glich einem Todesurteil. Für Kaèl war es mittlerweile Routine.

Es bereitete ihm eine ungeahnte Befriedigung, dem sicheren Tod immer wieder ein Schnippchen zu schlagen. Fast wie einen Abhängigen zog es ihn Woche für Woche in den Silberwald. Sein Kutscher fragte nicht mehr nach dem Ziel ihrer Spritzfahrt, er fuhr einfach stumpf dieselbe Route ab und ließ Kaèl am Waldrand hinaus.

Kaèl versuchte, sich auf sein Frühstück zu konzentrieren, aber er bekam das süßsaure Huhn mit Trockenfrüchten einfach nicht die Kehle hinunter. Heute hatte er kaum Appetit, genau wie die Tage davor. Allmählich war sein Essverhalten so auffällig, dass ihm seine Eltern irritierte Blicke zuwarfen, wenn er wieder einmal den Großteil seiner Mahlzeit stehen ließ. Aber das war ihm egal, Hauptsache, sie fanden nicht die ganze Wahrheit heraus. Wie hätte er ihnen erklären können, dass er seine kostbare Zeit mit einem Mörder, einem Bürgerlichen, einem _Menschen_ verbrachte?

Er musste zugeben, die Begegnungen mit dem Anti-Mage hatten etwas mit ihm gemacht. Seine Robe, die er bei ihrem letzten Kampf getragen hatte, hatte er vor der Dienstmagd versteckt. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er das verdreckte Ding aus seiner Schublade holte und daran schnupperte. An manchen Stellen roch sie noch leicht nach dem Anti-Mage. Es war albern, aber irgendwie beruhigte ihn der Geruch.

Und etwas Beruhigung hatte er nötig. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen hatte er mit dem Anti-Mage geturtelt, so heftig, dass er kurzzeitig den Kopf verloren hatte. Instinktiv hatte er sich vorgelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und seinen Duft eingesogen. Und fast hätte er den Abstand zur Gänze geschlossen und den Anti-Mage geküsst.

Aber natürlich hatte er das nicht getan, der Mann war gefährlich. Er würde auch Kaèl töten, wenn er seine Deckung fallen ließ. Stattdessen hatte Kaèl die Nerven verloren und war davongestürmt. Er, der sich nie eine Gelegenheit entgehen ließ!

Er fragte sich, wie der Anti-Mage die gesamte Situation gelesen hatte. Hatte er begriffen, dass Kaèl ihn beinahe geküsst hätte? Würde das etwas an ihrem Umgang ändern?

Er rieb sich die Schläfen. Vielleicht wurde er verrückt, vor lauter Prüfungsdruck. Vielleicht war diese ganze Sache mit dem Anti-Mage nur ein Trick seines Unterbewusstseins, um ein Weilchen länger prokrastinieren zu können. Ja, das erschien logisch. Warum sonst sollte er so viele Gedanken an den Kerl verschwenden, er war ja nicht verliebt. Er war nie verliebt!

Wenn er sich einmal zum Lernen durchrang, war er unkonzentriert und fahrig. Zu oft legte er Pausen ein, um über den letzten Kampf nachzusinnen, und was er dort hätte anders machen sollen. Die für die Prüfung geforderten Bücher vernachlässigte er und suchte lieber nach Zaubern, die ihm im nächsten Kampf mit dem Anti-Mage von Vorteil waren. Denn – Geturtel hin oder her – einen nächsten Kampf würde es geben. Diese Begegnungen strukturierten seinen kompletten Wochenablauf, er würde nicht darauf verzichten!

So las er über alternative Magie, bis es ihn irgendwann packte, und er mit dem Lehrbuch in den Übungsraum hastete, um die Theorie in die Praxis umzusetzen. Dort verbrachte er Stunden, feuerte seine Zauber gegen Leinenpuppen, übte sich an seinen Reaktionszeiten und trainierte seine Zauberrate. Er war über die letzte Zeit definitiv ein besserer Magi geworden, wenn auch nicht auf die Weise, die die auserwählten Elf gern sehen würden.

Abends, wenn er ermattet ins Bett fiel, hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Prüfung, aber ein wenig Schnuppern an der Kampfrobe half darüber hinweg.

Am Tag des nächsten Duells hielt er die Stunden bis zu seinem ›Ausflug‹ kaum aus. Das Einzige, zu dem er fähig war, war die Meditation. Seitdem er sich davon verabschiedet hatte, eine fließende Magieübung daraus zu gestalten, funktionierte es erstaunlich gut. Kaèl kümmerte sich einzig und allein darum, seine Atemzüge zu zählen, was komplizierter war, als es sich anhörte. In seinem jetzigen Zustand war diese Übung gerade bewältigbar, so dass er sich überhaupt motivieren konnte, sie zu beginnen.

›Jeder Schritt auf dem wahren Pfad ist steinig‹, zitierte er im Geiste den Anti-Mage, während er zum x-ten Mal seine Gedanken zur Ordnung anhielt und sie wieder auf seinen Atem lenkte. Allzugern drifteten sie ab, auf attraktive, _verwegene_ Pfade, aber dafür war jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt. Wofür sonst gab es die Nacht und Stillezauber?

Endlich war es so weit, und er hörte das unverkennbare Hufgetrappel des Vierspänners seiner Mutter. Sie und Elìrios waren zu einem Mittagessen geladen, und Kaèl war frei, das zu tun, was sein Herz begehrte. Er sprang von seinem Seidenkissen, beschwor die magischen Sphären – diesmal schimmerten sie zu seiner Überraschung grünlich, wie die Hoffnung – und sauste nach unten, zu den Kutschen. Auf ging es, in den Silberwald.

Dort angekommen, schritt er flugs hinein ins Unterholz. Er zog seinen Mantel enger um sich, die sonnigen Tage waren vorbei und ein herbstlich-kühler Wind wehte durch die Blätter.

 _Aber das macht nichts,_ dachte er. _Der Ringkampf wird mich schon wieder aufwärmen!_

Aber als er sich weiter durch das Buschwerk kämpfte, kamen die Zweifel wieder hoch, die ihn die gesamte Woche geplagt hatten. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte. Kaèl war sich nicht sicher, was er genau zur Begrüßung sagen sollte, nach seinem verwirrten letzten Auftritt. Er musste ein überaus seltsames Bild abgegeben haben, und wenn der Kerl nur ein kleines Fünkchen Erfahrung im Umgang mit Leuten hatte, dann wusste er, was Kaèls eigentliche Intention gewesen war.

_Ich tue einfach so, als wäre nichts gewesen._

Aber was war, wenn der Anti-Mage ihn direkt darauf ansprach? Nein, das durfte nicht passieren, denn darauf hatte er keine Antwort. Zumindest keine Unverfängliche.

Er streifte die Schuhe ab, und watete mit angehaltenem Atem durch das eiskalte Bachwasser. Am anderen Ufer trocknete er seine Füße mit einem Zauber, legte die Schuhe wieder an und lief die Böschung hoch.

_Besser, ich provoziere ihn, bevor er anfängt, Fragen zu stellen._

Ja, das war es! Der Anti-Mage war so leicht zu provozieren. Kaèl liebte es, immer wieder nachzustochern und dieses verräterische Funkeln in seinen Augen zu erzeugen. Natürlich war es riskant, diesen wilden Luchs zu reizen, aber es war ein überaus verlockender Tanz am Abgrund.

Er erreichte die Lichtung. Kurz vor der Hütte blieb er stehen. Überlegte. _Was ist, wenn mir nichts Provokantes einfällt?_

Das war unrealistisch, Kaèl fiel _immer_ etwas Provokantes ein. Aber im Moment war er angespannt, der Mund trocken, sein Kopf leer. Kurzum: Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er auf der Höhe seiner Schlagfertigkeit war.

_Was ist nur mit mir los?_

Schritt für Schritt zwang er sich weiter, bis zur Türschwelle. Dort atmete er tief durch und klopfte.

Kaèl wartete einen Moment, aber nichts geschah. Das war untypisch für den Anti-Mage, sonst ließ er sich nie lange bitten.

 _Er will mich nicht sehen,_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _Ich habe ihn verschreckt!_

Aber das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein!

Er klopfte erneut.

Wartete.

Etwas sprang vom Dach und wuselte um seine Füße. Es war eines der Eichhörnchen. Hatte der Anti-Mage nicht gesagt, die Tiere hätten das Interesse an ihm verloren? Warum war es dann hier? Hatte das verzogene Kleine etwa Hunger? Kaèl schaute um sich, ringsherum lagen Nussschalen, alle leer.

Ein ganz dunkles Gefühl stieg in ihm hoch. Es war untypisch für den Anti-Mage, die Kleinen so zu vernachlässigen.

»Er hat euch wirklich zu sehr verwöhnt«, sagte er zu dem Eichhörnchen, »wenn ihr nicht mehr selbst für euch sorgen könnt!« Aber das Tier schaute ihn nur aus seinen großen Augen an und Kaèls Herz schmolz. Gern hätte er Lisi – oder Anton – etwas gegeben, aber er fand nichts Essbares in seinen Taschen. »Tut mir leid«, murmelte er, und das Eichhörnchen verschwand im nächsten Baum.

Er drehte eine Runde um die Hütte. Alle Fenster waren verrammelt, als hätte der Anti-Mage geplant, länger fortzubleiben. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn das, der Kerl schien Kaèl nicht zu ignorieren – er hatte andere Pläne.

_Aber wo ist er hingegangen?_

Die Dörfer, in denen der Anti-Mage sich ab und an zeigte, waren nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden Fußmarsch entfernt. Für einen Besuch dort hätte er Tierchen und Heim nicht so lange unbewacht lassen müssen. Er musste woanders hingereist sein. Hoffentlich war er nicht gänzlich verschwunden! Aber hätte er das getan, ohne sich von Kaèl zu verabschieden?

Kopfschüttelnd lief Kaèl zurück zur Kutsche. Es ergab alles keinen Sinn. Erst auf der Hälfte des Rückwegs fiel ihm eine Erklärung ein:

 _Er ist fort, um eine Magi zu töten, die weiter weg wohnt_.

Es klang albern, aber der Gedanke, dass der Anti-Mage _ihm_ den Rücken zukehrte, um mit einer _anderen_ Person das zu tun, worauf Kaèl sich die gesamte Woche freute, vergällte ihm die Laune.


	15. Zweifel

Kaèl saß im Ohrensessel des Kaminzimmers und betrachtete die Flammen. Es war ein grauer Nachmittag, der Herbstwind heulte hinter den Fenstern, und der Himmel war wolkenverhangen. Akàri stapfte irgendwo im Park mit der Landschaftsplanerin herum und ließ sich trotz Wind und Wetter die Pläne für den Lustgarten erklären, den sie zu ihrem ›Herzensprojekt‹ erklärt hatte. Kaèl und sein Vater hatten es sich stattdessen vor dem Feuer bequem gemacht, und Kaèl fragte sich, wann er zuletzt so viel häusliche Harmonie erlebt hatte.

In seinem Inneren sah es weniger harmonisch aus. Sein Lehrbuch lag auf dem Tischchen neben ihm, unberührt. Seit Tagen hatte er nicht mehr hineingeschaut und das Schuldgefühl nagte leise an ihm.

Je länger er es drehte und wendete, desto wütender wurde er auf den Anti-Mage. Der Kerl war unmöglich, er war nicht einmal fertig mit ihm geworden, da suchte er bereits sein nächstes Opfer. Dieser unbekannte Magi – und Kaèl war sich sicher, dass es ein ›er‹ war – schien wichtiger zu sein, als Kaèl.

Kaèl hasste ihn jetzt schon! Er rührte in seinem Tee, und die Kandisstückchen klimperten unangenehm gegen das Porzellan.

_Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, wer es ist!_

Sicherlich würde dieser Dilettant nicht lange durchhalten. In Kaèl hatte der Anti-Mage einen würdigeren Gegner!

Er nahm einen Schluck Tee, verzog das Gesicht und hexte noch etwas Milch hinein.

Aber vielleicht … hatte sich dieser unbekannte Magi gewappnet. Was, wenn er eine schlagkräftige Eskorte angeheuert hatte? Degenkämpfer*innen, die dem Anti-Mage zusetzten? Der Anti-Mage selbst hatte zugegeben, dass dies seine Schwäche war. So etwas sprach sich bestimmt herum!

Ja … was war, wenn der Anti-Mage sich überschätzt hatte? Wenn Kaèl bei seinem nächsten und übernächsten Besuch wieder eine leere Hütte vorfand? Was war, wenn er längst tot war?

»Kaèl’thas.« Sein Vater blickte ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. »Das irritiert mich.«

Kaèl hielt inne. Er hatte, ohne es zu merken, rhythmisch mit dem Löffel gegen den Rand seiner auf den Knien abgelegten Tasse geschlagen. Er stellte den Tee beiseite und faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß zusammen. Wenn er nur nicht so passiv herumsitzen und warten müsste! Wenn er irgendetwas tun könnte …

»Dürfte ich, bitte?«, fragte er und wies auf die Zeitung, die Elìrios beiseitegelegt hatte.

»Seit wann interessieren dich die Nachrichten?«

_Seit ich mich nicht auf die Prüfung konzentrieren kann … Anti-Mage, verdammt!_

»Seit ich meine Pflichten als zukünftiger Lord ernst nehme«, antwortete er mit fester Stimme.

Er rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch und nahm die Zeitung von seinem erstaunten Vater in Empfang. Rasch durchforstete er die Seiten nach verdächtigen Schlagzeilen, fand aber nichts über den Anti-Mage, nicht einmal die kleinste Erwähnung in der Rubrik ›Vermischtes‹. War das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?

 _Ich überinterpretiere,_ sagte er sich, aber die Anspannung blieb.

Er wollte die Zeitung wieder zuschlagen, da stach ihm das Wort ›Wìiha‹ ins Auge.

_War das nicht das Dorf, das wir besichtigt hatten?_

Die zugehörige Schlagzeile lautete: ›Aufstand in Wìiha wegen Pachterhöhung‹.

_Die Pachterhöhung. Mutter hat sie also durchgesetzt._

›Zu wenig und sie frönen dem Müßiggang, zu viel und sie rebellieren‹, hatte sie gesagt. Anscheinend war es zu viel gewesen.

In dem Moment erhellte ein Blitz den Himmel. Kurz darauf folgte ein Donnerschlag und schon prasselte der Regen gegen das Fensterglas.

»Da wird Akàri aber nass werden«, murmelte Elìrios. Es klang schadenfroh. Genau wie Kaèl war sein Vater genervt von diesem ewigen Lustgartenprojekt.

Wenig später knallte eine Tür. Schritte erklangen im Flur und Akàri trat ein, dicht gefolgt von der Landschaftsplanerin. Ihr Kleid und ihre Haare waren trocken, wahrscheinlich von einer der Bediensteten trockengezaubert. Sie nickte kurz in die Runde.

»Setzen Sie sich doch.« Sie lächelte der Landschaftsplanerin aufmunternd zu und wies auf einen der leeren Sessel am Feuer. »Dann wärmen wir uns auf, während wir die letzten Punkte besprechen!«

Die Landschaftsplanerin tat wie geheißen. Sie nahm ein großes Pergament aus ihrer Rocktasche und strich es glatt. Akàri setzte sich in den Sessel daneben und lugte ihr über die Schulter.

»Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?«, fragte die Landschaftsplanerin.

»Wärmezauber«, sagte Akàri. »Der Ball findet mitten im Winter statt. Die Leute sollen sich beim Flanieren draußen auch ohne Mantel wohlfühlen.«

Die Landschaftsplanerin legte den Kopf schief. Sie klopfte ihren Füller sanft gegen die Unterlippe. »Für einen Lustgarten dieser Größenordnung benötigen wir mindestens zweihundert Bedienstete, die unentwegt Wärmezauber wirken.«

»Hauptsache, sie sind diskret.« Akàri zwinkerte Kaèl zu, der sich tiefer hinter der Zeitung versteckte. Er wollte besser nicht wissen, was sie auf diesem Ball von ihm erwartete.

Er versuchte, sich auf den Artikel zu konzentrieren. Es war interessant, es kamen einzelne Bauersleute zu Wort, die erklärten, dass sie nach der zehnprozentigen Pachterhöhung außerstande waren, Saatgut für die nächste Saison zurückzulegen. Jetzt hatten sie Angst, im nächsten Jahr alles zu verlieren.

»Wie reizend!«, riss Akàris herrische Stimme ihn aus seiner Konzentration. »Ein Labyrinth aus duftenden Rosenhecken, das ist es!« Sie blickte zu Kaèl. »Ich habe berückende Erinnerungen daran. Beim Drachen, was waren wir verliebt!«

»Ach?«, fragte Elìrios. »Aber wir beide waren nie in einem Rosenlaby–«

Sie lachte hell. »Ich rede doch nicht von _uns!_ Hast du nicht zugehört? Ich sagte, ich war _verliebt!_ «

 _Ludòiku,_ dachte Kaèl.

Es war ein altbekanntes Geheimnis, dass Kaèls Mutter ihre ›Treffen‹ mit Ludòiku bis weit nach ihrer Eheschließung aufrecht erhalten hatte. Wenn Kaèl nicht so blasse Haut und helle Haare hätte, es wäre ein Skandal gewesen … Mit der Affäre war es erst vorbei, als Ludòiku seiner zukünftigen Frau vorgestellt wurde, da war Kaèl beinahe drei gewesen.

Elìrios’ Miene verfinsterte sich. »Entschuldigt mich bitte.« Gemessen erhob er sich und schritt zur Tür.

Es gab eine Pause, in der die Landschaftsplanerin, sichtlich verlegen, etwas in ihre Unterlagen kritzelte.

Irgendwie tat ihm sein Vater leid. Manchmal konnte Akàri es übertreiben mit ihrer Verachtung, selbst wenn sie meist gerechtfertigt war – als Hausherr wäre es Elìrios’ Aufgabe gewesen, Ball und Lustgarten zu organisieren, aber er verfehlte seine Pflichten phänomenal.

Kaèl wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Artikel zu. Eine Bäuerin hatte sich kürzlich vor Kummer erhängt, und die Proteste gegen die Pachterhöhungen wurden hauptsächlich von ihrem Mann und dem ältesten Sohn angeführt.

Kaèl runzelte die Stirn. Die Leute mussten knapp kalkuliert haben, wenn zehn Prozent einen so großen Unterschied für sie darstellten. Aber was wusste er schon von Buchhaltung.

»Nein, die neue Schicht Blattgold gehört an den Westflügel!«, hörte er Akàri sagen. Aus irgendeinem Grund verärgerten ihn ihre Worte.

Er hob den Blick. »Mutter«, sagte er. »Dürfte ich dich kurz aus deinen güldenen Ausschweifungen reißen?«

Sie wandte den Kopf, die Brauen gehoben. »Was ist?«

»Das mit der Pachterhöhung ist nicht so geglückt, wie erwünscht?«

Ein genervter Seufzer erfolgte. »Wieso?«

Er deutete auf den Artikel. »In Wìiha gibt es einen Aufstand. Das war doch das Dorf, das wir besichtigt haben?«

»Zeig’ her!« Akàri riss ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand. »Ah, ›der Kurier‹, das hätte ich mir denken können«, murmelte sie, während ihre Augen über die Zeilen flogen. Ihre Brauen schoben sich immer weiter zusammen. »Unfassbar, was sich dieses Klatschblatt herausnimmt! Damit lasse ich sie nicht durchkommen!« Kopfschüttelnd hexte sie die Seiten in Flammen und betrachtete die Asche, die zu Boden sank. Allmählich schien sie sich wieder zu beruhigen, Feuerzauber sei Dank. Nichts entspannte seine Mutter mehr, als ein paar Gegenstände zu verschmoren. Die Landschaftsplanerin hingegen war in ihrem Sessel zusammengesunken, die Hand fest um das Pergament gekrallt.

»Mutter«, beharrte Kaèl. »Das _war_ das Dorf, das wir besichtigt hatten.«

Akàri blickte hoch. »Nein, wir waren in Nurìa, dem Nachbardorf. Dort sind die Leute fügsamer. Was Wìiha angeht,« sie machte eine verächtliche Geste, »da wohnen hauptsächlich Menschen. Und dieser angebliche Aufstand – das ist eine harmlose Angelegenheit. Madame Treverer kümmert sich bereits darum.«

»Was meinst du damit, sie ›kümmert sich darum‹?«, wollte er fragen, aber irgendetwas Dunkles lag in ihrem Tonfall, das keine Nachfrage duldete.

oOOo

Jeden Morgen verschlang Kaèl die Zeitung und das nicht nur wegen des Anti-Mages. Seit dem Artikel über die Aufstände war sein Interesse auch an derartigen Themen geweckt. Dabei lernte er einiges über das Land – _sein_ Land –, aber vieles darunter war so düster, dass er es eigentlich nie hätte erfahren wollen.

Zurück blieb ein tiefes Unwohlsein. Er hatte sein Leben lang angenommen, dass die Dinge ihre Berechtigung hatten, so wie sie waren. Auch, wenn ihn ihre Arbeit nie interessiert hatte, er schätzte Akàri, und vor allem schätzte und vertraute er Myriam. Diese grundsätzliche Zuversicht hatte ihn verlassen, er konnte nicht einmal genau in Worte fassen, warum.

Die Unruhe trieb ihn in Myriams Geheimarchiv, um endlich den Andeutungen seiner Mutter auf den Grund zu gehen.

Myriam saß, wie so oft an ihrem Schreibtisch, vor ihr lagen mehrere zerwühlte Aktenordner.

 _Es gibt wohl viel zu tun, bei all den Protesten im Land,_ dachte er grimmig.

Sie hob den Kopf, als er eintrat und lächelte.

»Was hast du in Wìiha getan?«, fragte er sie ohne Umschweife und ihr Lächeln gefror.

»Wie bitte?«

»Ich habe von dem Aufstand gelesen. Vor drei Tagen standen die Leute mit Fackeln auf Nishaìs Marktplatz, jetzt schweigen die Zeitungen dazu. Mutter meint, du hättest ›dich darum gekümmert‹.«

»Ach das.« Mit scheinbarer Ruhe sortierte sie per Telekinese einen Aktenordner ins entsprechende Regal. »So etwas ist einfach. Entferne die Rädelsführer*innen, und die Meute schweigt wieder.«

Kaèl trat einen Schritt näher an ihren Schreibtisch. Er stützte seine Hände auf die Platte und suchte Blickkontakt. »Und diese … Rädelsführer*innen sind nun im Gefängnis? Für welches Vergehen?«

»Sie sind nicht im Gefängnis«, sagte sie. »Es sind Menschen, für sie gelten unsere Gesetze nicht.«

»Was meinst du damit?«

Myriam hob beide Hände. »Ich befehle so etwas nicht gern. Aber manchmal lässt es sich nicht verhindern.« Sie schaffte es nicht, seinen Blick zu erwidern, und eine verstörende Ahnung stieg in ihm auf.

 _Die Grauen haben …_ Er wagte nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen.

_Wir sprechen ihnen die Rechte ab, nur weil sie Menschen sind?_

Menschen, wie der Anti-Mage. Oder wie der Wirt, der sich trotz der versprochenen Belohnung für Kaèls Leben eingesetzt hatte.

Es grauste ihm. Er fragte sich, wie oft Myriam und die Grauen ähnliche Operationen durchgeführt hatten. Plötzlich hatte er die Worte im Ohr, die Myriam an dem Morgen gesagt hatte, als Rubìnia ihn verlassen hatte: ›gestern haben wir ein Problem gelöst, das deiner Mutter schon seit Jahren unter den Nägeln brennt‹. Damals hatte er den Subtext kaum registriert, jetzt ließ es seine Nackenhaare hochstehen.

»Das alles wegen eines albernen Lustgartens«, murmelte er. »Mutter hätte die unselige Pacht nicht anrühren sollen.«

Myriam seufzte tief. »Du willst das Mädchen nicht heiraten, nicht wahr?«

»Wie kommst du darauf?«

»Du warst doch sonst nicht so empört über Pachterhöhungen. Es geht dir nicht um diese Menschen, du willst nur nicht in die Verlegenheit geraten, Nyòko durch den Lustgarten führen zu müssen!«

Er verschränkte die Arme, sprachlos. Wieso dachten eigentlich alle, dass ihm seine Ruhe wichtiger war als ein paar Menschenleben?

Zugegebenermaßen, vielleicht stimmte das sogar, aber hatte ihn irgendeine jemals wirklich nach seiner Meinung zur Pachterhöhung gefragt?

 _Ja,_ erinnerte er sich dumpf, vielleicht hatte Akàri das getan, nach dieser feucht-fröhlichen Exkursion zum Weinberg, aber hätte er mit seinem damaligen Wissen reflektiert darauf antworten können? Hätte er ahnen können, dass es in Selbstmord und organisierten Tötungen gipfeln würde? Akàri hatte ihn geködert, mit dieser albernen Statue, die sie seitdem nie wieder erwähnt hatte!

»Ich verstehe deine Sorge.« Myriam erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Sie umrundete den Tisch und stellte sich neben ihn. »Aber wenn ich dir einen Ratschlag geben darf. Nyòko ist eine angenehme Person, sie wird dir jede Menge Freiheiten lassen, auch nach der Hochzeit. Du solltest dankbar sein, dass Akàri sich so für eure Verbindung einsetzt.« Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sanft.

Am liebsten wäre er zurückgezuckt. »Mutters Pläne sind verblendet!«

»Findest du?« Sie lächelte nachsichtig, als wäre er ein kleines Kind. »Wahrscheinlich denkst du, dass Akàri sich ihren Jugendtraum mit dem Lustgarten erfüllt.«

»Eher, dass sie ihn an mir auslebt«, korrigierte er.

»Oder so.« Sie nickte bedächtig. »Aber da unterschätzt du sie. Hinter ihren Plänen steckt taktische Überlegung; Fukuòka wird einen nie da gewesenen Aufschwung erleben, sollte diese Hochzeit stattfinden. Derzeit mögen die kurzsichtigen Leutchen protestieren, aber spätestens dann wird es zu ihrem Vorteil sein. Kannst du das nachvollziehen?«

Ihre Argumentation wirkte wasserdicht, aber er _fühlte_ , dass die genannten ›Vorteile‹ nicht für alle Bewohner dieses Landes galten. Nicht, wenn die Leben von einigen bereits jetzt mit Füßen getreten wurden. Aber Kaèl argumentierte ungern auf Basis eines diffusen Gefühls, das er nicht mit wissenschaftlichen Quellen untermauern konnte.

Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern. »Ich schätze, ja.«

Auf dem Weg zur Tür fiel sein Blick auf die metallene Kiste im linken Regal.

_Ein Glück, dass ich wenigstens die Papiere über den Anti-Mage verändert habe!_

Der Kerl mochte ein Verbrecher sein. Aber um nichts in der Welt wollte er ihn in den Händen seiner Mutter wissen.

oOOo

Endlich erfuhr Kaèl, wer das neueste Opfer des Anti-Mages war. Es war nur eine kleine Randbemerkung in der Zeitung, auf der neunten Seite – denn Sir Myron war ein Zauberer niederen Adels gewesen, so unbedeutend, dass Kaèl noch nie etwas von ihm gehört hatte. Anscheinend hatte er nicht einmal das Geld oder die Weitsicht für eine Eskorte gehabt, und der Anti-Mage hatte bereits vor vier Tagen kurzen Prozess mit ihm gemacht. Sir Myron war ein untypisches Opfer für einen, der sich ansonsten immer die Stärksten herauspickte. Aus diesem Grund fragte die Reporterin sich sogar, ob die Tat wirklich vom berühmten Anti-Mage ausgeführt worden war, aber die Beschreibung der Wunden passte zu seinen charakteristischen Waffen.

Es schien es eine lang geplante Tat gewesen zu sein, denn der Anti-Mage war dafür bis hinter die Grenze Luìrulas gereist. So eine mehrtägige Fahrt durch zwei Lordschaften stellte ein großes Risiko für einen dar, auf den ein exorbitantes Kopfgeld angesetzt war.

Kaèl las von diesen Neuigkeiten mit gemischten Gefühlen. Zunächst war da Erleichterung, dass der Anti-Mage noch lebte. Auch beruhigte ihn, dass das Opfer keineswegs interessanter gewesen sein konnte, als er selbst.

Dennoch blieb ein bitterer Nachgeschmack. Wieso hatte der Anti-Mage sich hinreißen lassen, einen solchen Niemand zu töten? Der arme Kerl war nicht mehr als ein bedauerlicher Tropf, und Kaèl konnte es sich nicht schönreden, dass dies ein faires Duell gewesen war. Es war allenfalls ein Gemetzel.

Wieso war der Anti-Mage überhaupt weggegangen, um einen anderen herauszufordern? War ihm Kaèl nicht genug? Und das nach all der Zeit und Mühe, die er in seine Vorbereitungen investiert hatte! Er hätte auch für seine Prüfung lernen können!

Entschlossen stapfte er auf sein Zimmer, und griff nach einer seiner Kampfroben. Er wählte die in Scharlachrot, passend zu seiner Stimmung.

Er würde den Anti-Mage aufsuchen und zur Rede stellen. Dieser verdammte Kerl schuldete ihm eine Erklärung!


	16. Konfrontation

Die letzten Male war Kaèl voller Elan zur Hütte gelaufen. War über alle kleinen Wurzeln getänzelt und hatte geflissentlich ignoriert, wenn sein Umhang an den Zweigen hängenblieb. Nichts hätte seine Vorfreude schmälern können. Denn obwohl jede ihrer Begegnungen lebensbedrohlich war, war da immer diese Leichtigkeit im Umgang mit dem Anti-Mage, die ihn faszinierte. So als würde der Alltag für einen Moment stehen bleiben, jegliche Etikette abfallen, und sie einfach nur spielen.

Aber diesmal hatte ihn die Wut gepackt. Die von ihm beschworenen Sphären waren flammend rot und wirbelten förmlich um seinen Körper. Er rannte mehr, als er schritt, der Atem ging stoßweise, seine Kiefer mahlten aufeinander, so dass es schmerzte. Morgen würde er davon Migräne bekommen, aber das war ihm egal. Jetzt ging es darum, diesem Kerl – wie auch immer sein elender Name war – beizubringen, dass man mit einem wie Kaèl Sunstrider nicht spielte. Er ließ sich nicht einfach austauschen, für einen drittklassigen Möchtegernmagi! Kaèl machte einen großen Satz über das Bächlein und stürmte die Böschung hoch.

Der Anti-Mage war wieder zuhause, das erkannte er auf den ersten Blick. Er kniete vor einem Beet, und wickelte dicke Stoffbahnen um etwas, was nach vertrockneten Pflanzen aussah. Unkraut jäten oder was auch immer er dort versuchte, so genau hatte Kaèl Timantys langweiligen Ausschweifungen über Gärtnerei nicht zugehört. Seelenruhig wirkte er dabei, so, als hätte er sich nicht wie Kaèl nächtelang von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt.

Die Wut gärte in seinen Eingeweiden. _Ich kann nicht schlafen, und er macht einfach so weiter wie bisher?!_

Er ballte die Fäuste. »Du!«, rief er schon von Weitem.

Der Kerl schaute auf. Seine Augen wurden weich und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich bei Kaèls Anblick.

_Der Anti-Mage freut sich, mich zu sehen? Nachdem er einen anderen Magi getötet hat? Wie ironisch._

Er folgte seinem ersten Impuls, bückte sich nach einer Eichel und schleuderte sie dem Anti-Mage an die Brust. Sie traf ihn mit voller Wucht an der Stirn. Werfen war noch nie Kaèls Stärke gewesen.

»Au«, rief der Anti-Mage und sprang auf. »Das hast du extra gemacht!«

Dieser Satz ergab keinen Sinn. »Das hast du _absichtlich_ gemacht«, korrigierte Kaèl. Er würde die korrekte Semantik in den Kerl hineinprügeln, und wenn es das Letzte war, was er mit ihm tat!

»Was auch immer«, brummte der Anti-Mage und rieb sich die Stirn. Er warf Kaèl einen finsteren Blick zu.

»Du brauchst gar nicht so zu schauen«, raunzte Kaèl. »Wenn hier einer wütend sein sollte, dann ich!«

Der Anti-Mage blinzelte verwirrt. »Wie bitte?«

»Wegen so einem wie dir setze ich nicht meine Prüfung aufs Spiel!«

»Prüfung?«, wiederholte der Anti-Mage verdattert.

»Was gibt es daran nicht zu verstehen?« Kaèl grollte frustriert. »Ich kann mich nicht auf meine Prüfung konzentrieren, weil ich Woche für Woche diese albernen Zauber übe, um dich zu beeindrucken und dann, sobald sich die erste Gelegenheit für dich bietet, verschwindest du und tötest einen anderen!« Er war während seiner Rede immer näher gestapft und baute sich jetzt direkt vor dem Anti-Mage auf, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt. »Aber so einfach lasse ich mich nicht abschreiben!«

Der Anti-Mage fasste sich an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, immer wieder. »Reden wir hier gerade wirklich darüber, dass ich _dich_ , statt einen anderen töten soll? Ich fasse es nicht, dass wir dieses Gespräch führen!«

Kaèl schnaubte. »Als ob du mich töten könntest. Daran bist du bislang immer gescheitert!«

»Wie du meinst.« Der Anti-Mage verdrehte die Augen, was Kaèls Zorn zum Überkochen brachte.

»Dann kämpf’ mit mir!«, forderte er.

Der Anti-Mage hob die Hände. »Mir ist gerade wirklich nicht nach kämpfen zumute.«

Etwas an seinem Auftreten ließ Kaèl zögern. Er wirkte anders als sonst, fand er. Passiv. Der Kerl ließ sogar den Kopf hängen, er, der sonst immer ein trotzig gerecktes Kinn zur Schau stellte. Dazu kamen Augenringe, so tief, dass sie sich selbst von seiner dunklen Haut abhoben.

 _Ja,_ dachte er bitter. _Er scheint sich wirklich verausgabt zu haben, mit Sir Myron._

»Bist du so erschöpft, von deinem Kampf mit Sir Myron?«, fauchte er. »Was hat er mit dir getan, dieser armselige Tropf? Der war doch völlig unter deinem Niveau!«

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens wurde der Anti-Mage bleich. »Woher weißt du das?«

»Du Witzbold! Das steht in allen Zeitungen! Und jetzt lenk’ nicht ab.« Er heftete seinen Blick auf den Anti-Mage. »Was sollte das mit Sir Myron?«

»Bitte erinnere mich nicht daran«, sagte der Anti-Mage gequält und rieb sich die Augen.

Andere hätten bei seinem Anblick vielleicht Mitleid bekommen, aber nicht Kaèl. Kaèl würde ihm das nicht durchgehen lassen!

»Du hast keine Lust, gegen mich zu kämpfen! Du ziehst lieber aus und suchst dir andere Gegner! Weißt du, wie verletzend das ist, nach allem, was ich dafür getan habe?«

»Geht es hier noch ums Kämpfen?«, fragte der Anti-Mage. »Du hörst dich fast so an wie ein wütender Liebhaber.«

»So ein Unsinn«, rief Kaèl hastig. Er errötete bis an die Haarspitzen. Was hatte der Kerl für abwegige Gedanken! Völlig verrückt! Aber das war Kaèl ja bereits öfter aufgefallen, dass dieser Bauernjunge anderer Leute Verhalten notorisch fehlinterpretierte.

Eine angespannte Stille folgte, in der Kaèl mühselig versuchte, seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Aber sein Herz schlug hart in seiner Brust und wollte nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Wie sollte es auch? Sie standen zu nah, stellte er fest, verstörend nah. Hätte Kaèl seinen Arm vorgestreckt, ein kleines Stückchen nur, wäre seine Hand mitten auf dem Brustkorb des Kerls gelandet, eine Vorstellung, die ihm erneut die Hitze in die Wangen trieb. Irgendwie standen sie in letzter Zeit öfter so beisammen. Es fühlte sich nicht falsch an, obwohl es ja eigentlich keine vernünftige Kampfdistanz war.

Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt zurück und ließ den Anti-Mage dabei nicht aus den Augen. Eine tiefe Verzweiflung lag in dessen Blick, die Kaèl vorher noch nie so wahrgenommen hatte.

 _Er wirkt unglücklich,_ dachte er.

Aber vielleicht überinterpretierte er auch wieder. Er sollte sich endlich beruhigen, dieses Gespräch führte zu nichts, wenn er so aufgeregt war, und der Anti-Mage so merkwürdig abwesend. Vielleicht hatten sie beide einfach nur einen guten Nahkampf nötig. Ja, das würde sie bestimmt entspannen!

Er atmete tief ein und rang sich zu einem versöhnlichen Lächeln durch. »Komm«, sagte er und hielt dem Anti-Mage die Hand hin. »Wir vergessen das Ganze und kämpfen einfach.«

Aber der schüttelte den Kopf. »Heute nicht. Ich stehe zu sehr neben mir. Ich …«, er rang die Hände, »ich habe Angst mich nicht richtig zu kontrollieren und dich dann zu verletzen.« Er stockte und blickte zu Kaèl, die Augen weit aufgerissen, als habe er etwas Verbotenes gesagt.

»So ein Unfug, das ist doch die Idee, mich zu verletzen«, sagte Kaèl lachend. »Ist ja schließlich ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, schon vergessen? Also zeig’ mir, was du drauf hast, wenn du wütend bist.« Er hob die Deckung und umtänzelte den Kerl scherzhaft.

Der Anti-Mage zog sich weiter zurück, mit hängenden Schultern. »Kaèl«, sagte er. »Ich bitte dich. Lass es gut sein für heute.«

Kaèl hielt inne. Langsam ließ er die Fäuste sinken. Es war das erste Mal, dass der Anti-Mage ihn beim Vornamen nannte, seit Kaèl sich bei ihm vorgestellt hatte. Es klang sanft, wie er seinen Namen aussprach und seltsam vertraut. Und es machte merkwürdige Dinge mit ihm, ließ sein Herz flattern. Ein breites Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen.

 _Ob er Sir Myron auch beim Vornamen genannt hat?,_ fragte eine kleine, hämische Stimme in ihm, aber er drängte sie weit fort.

»Was hast du nur?«, fragte er, noch immer dümmlich grinsend.

»Ich glaube, dir ist nicht bewusst, wer ich bin.« Der Anti-Mage starrte auf seine Füße. Seine Stimme klang rau. »Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen einen Mann getötet, Kaèl. Und ich werde es wieder tun.«

Das wusste Kaèl. Natürlich wusste er das. Aber aus dem Mund des Anti-Mages hörten sich diese Tatsachen dunkler an, als er sie bislang empfunden hatte. Sein Lächeln erstarb. Jetzt erst begriff er, dass dieser junge Mann direkt vor ihm, mit dem er regelmäßig kämpfte, lachte, ja, den er sogar beinahe geküsst hatte, gerade einen wehrlosen Magi ermordet hatte. Ihm wurde flau im Magen. »Warum?«, fragte er.

»Warum ich ihn getötet habe?« Das Gesicht vom Anti-Mage wurde hart. »Weil ich mir geschworen habe, nicht eher zu ruhen, bis ich die Welt von allem Bösen befreit habe. Ich werde alle finden und bestrafen, die ihre Seele verkaufen, um dreckige Magie auszuüben.«

Der abrupte Wechsel seiner Mimik, die versteifte Haltung und der Hass in seiner Stimme ließen Kaèl erstarren. Hatte der Anti-Mage überhaupt darüber nachgedacht, was seine Worte bedeuteten? Dass er damit alle, die Magie nutzten, zum Tode verurteilte?

Er ertrug es nicht. Nicht nach den letzten Tagen, in denen er immer wieder mit dieser mörderischen Ignoranz konfrontiert worden war. Er sah Akàri, sah Myriam vor sich und wie sich ihre Züge verhärtet hatten, als sie über Menschen gesprochen hatten. Dieselbe Härte lag nun im Gesicht des Anti-Mages.

»Es ist merkwürdig«, sagte Kaèl. »Von allen Seiten höre ich nur Pauschalisierungen. ›Menschen sind so‹ – ›Magi so‹ … Und immer dienen sie dazu, Gewalt gegen andere zu rechtfertigen. Das ist einer aufgeklärten Gesellschaft nicht würdig!«

»Meinst du?«, fragte der Anti-Mage lauernd. »Dieser Magi, dieser ›armselige Tropf‹ wie du ihn nennst, war ein Schwein. Ich habe selbst mit ansehen müssen, zu was er fähig ist. Es war meine Pflicht, ihn zu töten. Er kann dankbar sein, dass ich ihn nicht noch gefoltert habe, so wie er seine Opfer!« Er starrte Kaèl an, das Gesicht wutverzerrt, aber gleichzeitig liefen Tränen über seine Wangen. So wie er dastand, wirkte er jung, viel jünger als dreiundzwanzig, und erschreckend verletzlich. Was musste er erlebt haben, um so von Hass zerfressen zu sein?

Kaèl hätte gern etwas getan, um die Situation zu entspannen, Ruhe hineinzubringen. Er räusperte sich. »Wenn du so sicher bist«, sagte er mit gleichmäßig modulierter Stimme, »dass du das Richtige getan hast, warum weinst du dann?«

»Ich …« Der Anti-Mage fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. »Ich war nicht mehr sicher, weil wir … du weißt schon, seit ich dich …«, er stieß frustriert die Luft aus. »Weil du auch …«

»… weil ich auch ein Magi bin?«, fragte Kaèl sanft und der Anti-Mage nickte erschöpft.

Es gab einen Moment der Stille und Kaèl konnte nur zusehen, wie der Anti-Mage immer wieder schniefte und ihm ab und an einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf.

 _Vielleicht ist nicht alles verloren,_ dachte er. _Vielleicht kann ich –_

»Er hatte eine Tochter«, brach es aus dem Anti-Mage heraus, »so klein, dass sie gerade laufen konnte. Sie … sie war in der Kutsche. Ich habe sie zu spät entdeckt, und sie hat alles gesehen. Es war so viel Blut.« Er schaute zu Boden. »Es geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Natürlich, sie ist auch eine von euch, aber es fühlt sich so falsch an.«

Die Erkenntnis traf Kaèl wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser. »Das also bedeutet Mord« _,_ sagte er langsam. »Da ist nichts gerecht oder ›sauber‹. Man tötet nicht nur eine Person, sondern stürzt viele Andere mit ins Unglück. Ihre Liebsten, ihre Kinder, vollkommen Unbeteiligte.« Erst in dem Moment, in dem er es aussprach, wurde es ihm selbst klar. Wie konnte der Anti-Mage eine nach der anderen töten, ohne genau _das_ zu fühlen? Kaèl ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und konzentrierte sich auf den Schmerz, den seine Nägel in den Handflächen hinterließen. »Das Mädchen. Was hast du mit ihm getan?«, flüsterte er.

»Nichts. Aber sie hat geweint und das hat mich …« Der Anti-Mage schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte unterdrückt. Ohne nachzudenken beugte Kaèl sich vor und wollte eine Hand auf seine Schulter legen, aber der Anti-Mage fuhr zusammen und schlug sie weg. Er fixierte Kaèl, die Brauen zusammengezogen. »Es ist nicht wichtig. Auch sie wird töten, wenn sie älter ist. Wie ihr alle.«

Entsetzt trat Kaèl zurück. Er hielt sich die schmerzende Hand, schluckte. »Nach dem, was sie mit ansehen musste, bestimmt.«

Der Anti-Mage ballte die Fäuste. »Letztendlich ist sie auch nur eine Hexe. Natürlich wird sie töten – das ist es doch, was ihr tut. Ihr Hexen seid verdorben, von Anfang an.«

 _Wie verblendet er ist!,_ dachte Kaèl.

Es war sinnlos. Er hätte dem Anti-Mage alles und nichts sagen können, dieser würde ihn sowieso nicht verstehen.

»Du vergisst eines«, sagte Kaèl resigniert. »Auch _ich_ bin eine ›Hexe‹. Und ich bin stolz darauf. Ich lasse mich nicht von dir beleidigen, nur weil du zu verblendet bist, die Wahrheit zu erkennen.« Er reckte das Kinn in die Höhe und fixierte den Anti-Mage. »Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!«

»Dann geh’ doch«, schrie der Anti-Mage.

Kaèl trat zurück, erst einen Schritt, dann den nächsten, dann drehte er sich um und fing an zu rennen.

Er preschte durchs Buschwerk. Die Zweige peitschten ihm gegen die Wangen, aber er merkte es kaum, so taub fühlte er sich.

Wie dumm war er gewesen? Wie hatte er vergessen können, dass dieser Junge ein Mörder war? Ein Mörder, mit einem hübschen Gesicht.

Kaèl hatte sich ihre Nähe, ihr gegenseitiges Einverständnis schöngeredet, in Wirklichkeit trennten sie Welten. Er war geübt darin, Dinge auszublenden, das war er immer schon gewesen. Als Kind hatte er die Lieblosigkeiten seiner Familie nur überstanden, weil er sich auf seine eigenen Angelegenheiten konzentriert hatte.

Wenn er jetzt nicht aufpasste, würde der Anti-Mage ihn mit in den Abgrund ziehen. Er durfte nie wieder einen Fuß in die Nähe des Kerls setzen, es war zu riskant!

Als Kaèl die Fahrstraße erreichte, verlangsamte er seine Schritte. Er schlang die Arme um sich. Obwohl es ein milder Herbsttag war, schlotterte er am ganzen Körper.

Die Tür der Kutsche öffnete sich und sein Kutscher lief ihm entgegen, die Augen weit aufgerissen. »Mylord?«, rief er mit schriller Stimme. »Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?«

Kaèl starrte ihn nur an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Sein Kutscher verstand. Er nahm Kaèl bei der Hand, murmelte ihm beruhigende Worte zu und verfrachtete ihn auf den Rücksitz. Kaèl nahm alles kommentarlos hin. Der Kutscher breitete eine Decke über ihm aus, und Kaèl zog sie enger um sich, krallte die Finger in den weichen Stoff.

 _Jetzt werde ich seinen Namen nie erfahren,_ dachte er.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf an die kühle Scheibe. Erst, als die Kutsche sich in Bewegung setzte, erlaubte er es sich, zu weinen.


	17. Ein Licht für die Toten

Die Kopfschmerzen kamen in derselben Nacht, und zwar so heftig, dass Kaèl alles wie durch einen Nebel wahrnahm. Eine solche Migräneattacke hatte er seit drei Jahren nicht mehr erlebt. Er war beinahe froh darüber, zumindest konnte er so keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und musste sich nicht mit den nachmittäglichen Ereignissen auseinandersetzen. Oder überhaupt mit seinem Leben. Mit einem kühlen Tuch über der Stirn lag er in seinem Bett und dämmerte durch die Nacht.

Als die Migräne sich allmählich verzog, und er wieder hätte funktionieren sollen, begann die richtige Qual. Vorbei war die Zeit, in der seine Wochen durch ein langersehntes Ereignis strukturiert waren. Jetzt war jeder Tag gleich öde, und Kaèl konnte sich kaum dazu aufraffen, etwas Konstruktives zu unternehmen. Dieses Unwohlsein wurde dadurch verstärkt, dass er nicht wusste, wie er mit Akàri umgehen sollte. Seit Kaèl mit Myriam über die Aufstände gesprochen hatte, hatte er versucht, seine Mutter zu meiden. Er hatte seine Mahlzeiten im Zimmer eingenommen und war wie ein Geist durchs Schloss gehuscht, aber natürlich konnte er das auf Dauer nicht so weiterführen. Seine Mutter war jetzt schon misstrauisch, das sah er an ihrem Blick. Vernünftig wäre es, das Gespräch mit ihr zu suchen, aber in seiner derzeitigen Stimmung fühlte er sich überfordert. Was hätte er ihr auch sagen sollen? Letztendlich tat Akàri ja doch immer das, was sie für nötig hielt.

Paradoxerweise war Kaèl fast schon froh über seinen wöchentlich aufgezwungenen ›Ausflug‹ mit seiner Mutter, weil dabei zum ersten Mal wieder so etwas wie ›Normalität‹ zwischen ihnen herrschte. Im direkten Kontakt mit ihr war es erschreckend einfach, seine Bedenken herunterzuschlucken und so zu tun, als sei nichts gewesen. Kaèl verfluchte sich für seine Schwäche, aber dann wiederum vertröstete er alle Entscheidungen auf später. Nach seiner Prüfung hatte er sicherlich mehr Energie, den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen.

Diesmal schleifte sie ihn mit zu ihrer Agrarverwalterin, einer hageren, verbissen dreinschauenden Zauberin, die ihm einen zweistündigen Vortrag über das korrekte Abwiegen von Saatgut hielt. Kaèl machte ein höfliches Gesicht, nickte ihre Punkte ab und wünschte sich die Kopfschmerzen zurück.

Am Ende eines jeden dieser farbenleeren Tage konnte er sich vor Müdigkeit kaum auf den Beinen halten, aber er zwang sich zu sinnlosen Tätigkeiten: Einen Artikel hier, eine Buchseite dort, die er doch nur fahrig las, ohne dass etwas davon haften blieb. Alles war besser, als ins Bett zu gehen und die Lichtzauber zu löschen. Denn hatte Kaèl tagsüber die Kraft, den Anti-Mage aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, so war er ihm nachts hoffnungslos ausgeliefert.

Kaèl lag auf dem Rücken, die Decke eng um sich gewickelt, und seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Er ging jede Geste, jedes einzelne Wort ihrer letzten Begegnung durch und mit jeder Wiederholung stellte es sich in düstereren Farben dar.

›Ich stehe zu sehr neben mir‹, hatte der Anti-Mage gesagt. ›Ich habe Angst mich nicht richtig zu kontrollieren und dich dann zu verletzen.‹

 _Was meinte er damit? Wieso hat er_ Angst _, mich zu verletzen?_

Kaèl rekapitulierte die letzten Kämpfe, die er mit dem Anti-Mage ausgetragen hatte. Es war merkwürdig. Der Kerl hatte im Nahkampf nie seine Fäuste gegen ihn eingesetzt. Er hatte Kaèl auch nie einen Fußtritt verpasst, dabei waren Tritte sein Markenzeichen im unbewaffneten Kampf.

Die Erkenntnis sickerte langsam in seinen müden Geist, wie Meerwasser, und zerstörte sein mühsam aufgebautes Schloss aus Sand. Kaèl _war_ nicht besser als alle anderen. Dass er noch am Leben war, lag nicht an seinen überragenden Kenntnissen der Magie, oder seinen Fähigkeiten im Nahkampf. Er _besaß_ überhaupt keine Fähigkeiten im Nahkampf.

Es lag einzig und allein daran, dass der Anti-Mage ihn bislang verschont hatte. Er hatte mit Kaèl gespielt, wie eine gesättigte Katze mit einer Maus.

_Was habe ich mir nur eingebildet?_

Er vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Wie erbärmlich er auf diese Worte reagiert hatte! Wie er um den Anti-Mage herumgetänzelt war, mit erhobenen Fäusten … wie ein aufgeplusterter Gockel!

Und dabei hatte er nichts begriffen, einfach gar nichts.

Kaèls Wangen glühten heiß vor Scham. Am liebsten hätte er diese Erinnerungen ins letzte Kämmerchen seines Bewusstseins gepfercht, aber die Bilder tanzten immer wieder vor seinen Augen.

Er strampelte die Bettdecke von seinem verschwitzten Körper und setzte sich auf. An Schlaf war sowieso nicht zu denken. Er schlurfte ins Bad und warf sich kühles Wasser ins Gesicht. Die beißende Kälte half ihm, sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt zu fokussieren.

Es sollte ihm egal sein, was der Anti-Mage von ihm dachte. Der Kerl hatte ihn und alles was ihm wichtig war, beleidigt, und Kaèl sollte und würde ihn nie wiedersehen. Warum war es ihm dann peinlich? Warum konnten seine Gefühle nicht einfach dem Folge leisten, was sein Verstand ihnen diktierte?

Kaèl stützte seine Hände auf den Rand der wuchtigen silbernen Waschschüssel und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Die vergangenen Nächte hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen, es lagen dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen.

Frustriert wanderte er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und tigerte vor dem Fenster auf und ab. So weit war es schon mit ihm gekommen, sein Leben fiel auseinander, und warum? Alles war die Schuld des Anti-Mages! Dieser Kerl drängte sich bis in die kleinsten Ritzen seines Daseins und hielt ihn von allem ab, was ihm wichtig war. Das war dieser Mörder nicht wert! Er war gefährlich, er war verblendet und herzlos.

Warum war er überhaupt in Kaèls Leben getreten?

_Er hätte mich nicht provozieren sollen! Wieso wollte er sich denn immer wieder mit mir duellieren?_

Kaèl ballte die Fäuste.

 _Vor allem hätte er nicht mit mir turteln sollen … also, ja gut,_ ich _habe mit ihm geturtelt, aber er hätte nicht darauf reagieren dürfen! Niemand hat ihn gezwungen, mich so anzulächeln!_

Er atmete ein, dann scharf wieder aus, die Kiefer fest zusammengepresst.

 _Was denkt dieser aufgeblasene Schönling eigentlich? Dass ich darauf hereinfalle? Dass ich schwach werde, wegen dieses albernen, völlig unpassenden,_ wunderschönen _Lächelns? Er ist ein Mörder, verdammt noch mal!_

Diesem Zirkus musste er ein Ende setzen, am besten sofort. Kaèl wusste nur noch nicht, wie.

Einen Hoffnungsschimmer gab es. Morgen früh würden sie losfahren, nach Wyvern, zum alljährlichen Lichterfest. Räumliche Distanz war das, was er jetzt brauchte, denn es kostete ihn alle Kraft, nicht einfach seinen Stolz und seine Bedenken über Bord zu werfen und in die Kutsche zum Silberwald zu steigen.

oOOo

Kaèl rieb sich die Stirn. Er saß nun bereits seit Stunden im Salon des mahagonigetäfelten Gästeflügels der Ryunòrs und brütete über der Partitur, die Ludòiku ihm zugesteckt hatte.

Für das morgige Fest hatte sich Nyòkos Vater eine besondere musikalische Überraschung ausgedacht. Normalerweise bevorzugte er Chormusik, aber diesmal hatte er – wahrscheinlich um seinem Schwiegersohn in spe zu schmeicheln – ein Instrumentalstück ausgewählt, in dem Kaèls Violine die Hauptrolle spielte.

»In Dis-Dur«, murmelte Kaèl. »Wer sich so einen Unfug ausgedacht hat, gehört bestraft.« Die Komponistin verhielt sich, als habe sie noch nie von einer gleichstufigen Stimmung gehört, und weigerte sich deshalb schlicht, die Partitur zu vereinfachen. So lag es nun an Kaèl alles in Es-Dur, der enharmonischen Verwechslung davon, umzuschreiben und damit reihenweise Doppelkreuze einzusparen.

 _Er_ hätte natürlich mit der ursprünglichen Tonart kein Problem gehabt, aber den anderen, unbedarft musizierenden Adeligen traute er so viel musikalische Finesse nicht zu. Ludòiku bestand darauf, dass jegliche Musik beim Lichterfest von den Mitgliedern der hochadeligen Familien selbst gespielt wurde und nicht von professionell ausgebildeten Musizierenden. Die unzähligen Kreuze und Doppelkreuze würden diese Dilettanten aus der Bahn werfen. Einige wusste ja nicht einmal, wie sie ihre Bratschen zu halten hatten, obwohl Kaèl es ihnen in den letzten Tagen immer wieder mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln gezeigt hatte, während er sich vorstellte, ihnen ihre unseligen Instrumente über den hohlen Schädel zu ziehen.

 _Hauptsache, sie halten brav ihre Pausen ein, damit meine Soli zur Geltung kommen!,_ dachte er und fügte noch ein paar pianissimo Zeichen bei den anderen Stimmen ein. Letztendlich waren die anderen sowieso nur Beigabe und jeder ihrer Fehler würde seine Grandiosität nur unterstreichen.

Was hatte er die letzten Tage nicht geklagt und die Augen verdreht, aber insgeheim war er froh über die Ablenkung. Die Aufgabe war einfach und erforderte dennoch seine volle Konzentration – die perfekte Kombination um seine schwermütigen Gedanken wenigstens für ein paar Augenblicke zu besänftigen. Leise summte er die Melodie mit, während er die Noten auf ein frisches Blatt übertrug. Das Stück gefiel ihm, es war nicht zu aufgekratzt, angenehm repetitiv und erwies der Bedeutung des Festes alle Ehre.

Kurz fragte Kaèl sich, welche Art von Musik der Anti-Mage bevorzugte. Er hatte sich bis vor ihrer letzten Begegnung oft vorgestellt, dem Anti-Mage etwas auf seiner Geige vorzuspielen und ihm eine Emotion zu entlocken, ein ähnlich tiefes Sehnen, wie Kaèl es spürte. Jetzt musste er über seine Unbedarftheit beinahe lächeln. Bei so einer so verblendeten Person gab es wahrscheinlich gar keine tiefschürfenden Emotionen, die er hätte freilegen können, außer vielleicht noch mehr Hass.

Und trotzdem, die Erinnerung daran schmerzte, und Kaèl drängte sie weit fort, zu den anderen Traumruinen. Sicherlich würden sie niemals zusammen am Strand sitzen und den Sonnenuntergang betrachten, und natürlich würde der Anti-Mage sich auch nie heimlich in die letzte Reihe des Hörsaals schleichen, um Kaèl beim Dozieren über Magie zu lauschen!

Seufzend beugte er sich wieder über die Partitur und fügte die letzten Noten ein.

oOOo

Das Lichterfest war der wichtigste Feiertag der magischen Welt. Die, die es sich leisten konnten, waren für die Zeremonie angereist, alle anderen zündeten wenigstens im eigenen Heim die Kerzen an. Für die Zeremonie hatten sich Zehntausende von Magi an der Aue des Flusses Luìngawa versammelt. Sie standen in Grüppchen, oder saßen im Schutze von Wärmezaubern auf Decken beisammen und tranken Wein. Alle hatten sich in ihre prächtigsten, farbenfrohsten Gewänder gekleidet, dadurch wirkte die Aue aus der Ferne wie eine bunte Blumenwiese, und das im Spätherbst. Auch Kaèl hatte sich herausgeputzt, seine weinrote Brokatrobe war mit silbrigen Ornamenten verziert, von denen er hoffte, dass sie später das Licht der Kerzen reflektierten, und er trug eine aufwändige Hochsteckfrisur, an der seine Bediensteten mehr als eine Stunde beschäftigt gewesen waren.

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die die Menge bis direkt ans Flussufer, wo die hochadeligen Familien auf einer hölzernen Empore versammelt waren. Als er sich auf der Treppe an Finley Whitecrow vorbeidrängte, fiel sein Blick auf Madame Neomùra, die Vorsitzende der auserwählten Elf, die sich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt mit einer Zauberin unterhielt. Kaèl schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.

_Meine Prüfung!_

Beschämt senkte er den Kopf und hastete weiter die Stufen hinauf, in der Hoffnung, nicht entdeckt zu werden.

_In sechseinhalb Wochen ist es soweit, und ich habe die ganze Woche nichts erreicht, außer dieses alberne Musikstück zu arrangieren!_

Ganz zu schweigen von der Zeit davor … Er würde mit wehenden Fahnen untergehen!

 _Nächste Woche,_ schwor er sich, _nächste Woche werde ich ununterbrochen lernen!_

Tief in seinem Innersten wusste er, wie unrealistisch es war – nächste Woche wäre er wieder in seiner vertrauten Umgebung und damit dem Anti-Mage viel zu nahe. Aber Kaèl wollte und würde jetzt nicht an diesen Kerl denken!

Er folgte Akàri, die zielgenau auf ihren Platz bei Serèika und Ludòiku zusteuerte, und reihte sich neben Nyòko ein.

Bei seinem Anblick hob sie die Brauen. »Du ziehst ein Gesicht, als würdest du gleich auf den Scheiterhaufen geführt werden. Wir sind hier nicht in der Schlacht, Kaèl!«

»Pfff«, machte er. »Es geht hier nicht um den epischen Kampf von Gut und Böse. Es geht um etwas viel Wichtigeres! Es geht um …« _den Anti-Mage,_ wollte er fast sagen, aber er riss sich im letzten Moment zusammen. »… meine Prüfung!«

Nyòko verdrehte die Augen. »Das schon wieder. Du hast auch nichts anderes im Kopf!«

 _Schön wäre es,_ dachte Kaèl.

Er musterte Nyòko von der Seite. Sie hatte ein prachtvolles Festgewand gewählt, in schimmernden Pfauengrün mit gelben Akzenten, die ihren Augen schmeichelten. In der Aufmachung machte sie auf die Leute im Publikum bestimmt einen königlichen Eindruck, aus direkter Nähe wirkte ihr Dauerlächeln jedoch angestrengt, und eine steile Falte zeigte sich über ihrer Nasenwurzel.

»Ein Sonnenschein bist du heute aber auch nicht gerade«, sagte er spitz und erntete dafür einen genervten Blick.

Verdenken konnte er es ihr nicht. Sie beide hatten während der letzten Tage viel zu viel Zeit gemeinsam auf Spaziergängen oder sonstigen Unternehmungen verbringen müssen, und waren dementsprechend genervt. Auch jetzt konnte er Akàris immer gleichen, aufmerksamen Blick in seinem Nacken spüren.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und eine Zeitlang standen sie schweigend beisammen, dann seufzte Nyòko leise und beugte sich zu ihm. »Ich hatte eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Serèika«, flüsterte sie, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

»So?«, sagte er und starrte möglichst unbeteiligt geradeaus.

»Sie hat mir untersagt, zur Wintersonnenwende zu Iònatan nach Mistivale zu fahren. Wegen der Grenzkonflikte. Die bewaffneten Überfälle der Menschen häufen sich, und sie machen selbst vor Kutschen mit Eskorte nicht mehr halt.«

Sie nahm Haltung an und winkte Familie Macalister zu, die an ihnen vorbeilief. Auch Kaèl nickte beiläufig, aber im Gegensatz zu Nyòko ließ er sich nicht dazu herab, zu winken.

»Und Iònatan?«, flüsterte er, als sie vorbeigezogen waren. »Wird er seinen Studienort wechseln?«

»Mistivale selbst gilt als sicher, aber die Gegend darum nicht. Er wird deshalb seine Besuche hier auf ein Minimum reduzieren. Wahrscheinlich sehe ich ihn erst in einem Jahr wieder.«

Jetzt wirkte sie so traurig, dass er Mitleid bekam. »Das tut mir leid«, brachte er heraus und ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich ein wenig.

»Mir fällt schon etwas ein.« Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

 _Das_ glaubte er ihr. Bei allem, was er von ihr erlebt hatte, war er sicher, dass sie auch in dieser Sache ihren Willen früher oder später durchsetzen würde.

»Ich habe deine Bücher gelesen«, sagte er, um das Thema auf erfreulichere Bahnen zu lenken. »Sie haben mich gut unterhalten, und ich war überrascht, wie ähnlich uns die Menschen sind, was ihre Gefühle angeht.«

»Dann bist du einer der wenigen hier, der das so sieht.« Sie lächelte verschwörerisch.

Das Horn erklang, und alles Gemurmel um sie herum verstummte. Serèika trat nach vorn an ihr Pult und stützte die Hände auf. Die Leute auf der Aue fingen an zu jubeln.

Sie räusperte sich. »Wir gedenken heute der mutigen Zauberin Emelie Voigt, die vor nunmehr dreiundneunzig Jahren ein Kind mit ihrer Magie rettete, und sich dabei vor den Menschen ihres Dorfes als Zauberin offenbarte. Als Lohn«, sie spie das Wort beinahe aus, »wurde sie von ihnen auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt. Emelie Voigt war der erste dokumentierte Fall einer sogenannten ›Hexenverbrennung‹, und ihr folgten Myriaden von anderen. Mehr als vierzigtausend von uns wurden gefoltert und verbrannt. Fast hunderttausend fielen im Krieg.« Sie verengte die Augen. »Jede Familie hat Opfer zu beklagen – Mütter, Großväter, Kinder. Tausend Tränen wurden vergossen …«

Kaèl hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Er kannte das alles von den vorherigen Festen. Serèika änderte ihre Worte Jahr für Jahr etwas ab, und wählte andere rhetorische Stilmittel, aber dennoch war die Dramaturgie dieselbe. Er wusste auswendig, an welcher Stelle er wie das Gesicht verziehen musste und vollführte alle Gesten mechanisch.

Früher war das einmal anders gewesen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie ihre Rede auf ihn gewirkt hatte, als er sie als kleines Kind das erste Mal hörte. Wie traurig, wie empört er darüber gewesen war.

 _›Warum haben sie das getan?‹,_ hatte er Elìrios immer wieder gefragt.

› _Weil Menschen böse sind‹,_ war die Antwort gewesen.

Kaèl blickte nach unten in die Menge, musterte die im Halbdunklen stehenden Leute, die Serèikas Worten lauschten. Die Meisten standen steif und starrten mit ernster Miene ins Leere, manche hatten sich beieinander eingehakt. Einige wenige der Gesichter waren verzerrt vor Schmerz und Wut, und Kaèl vermutete, dass diese Leute erst kürzlich jemanden verloren hatten. Was auch immer der Anti-Mage erlebt hatte, Rache war nicht die Lösung, das sah Kaèl in ihren Augen. Jede weitere Tote erzeugte nur neuen Hass, er funkelte ihm förmlich entgegen, dieser ewige Wunsch nach Vergeltung.

»Und darum«, komplettierte Serèika ihre Ausführungen, »entzünden wir heute, nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit ein Licht für jede Frau, jeden Mann und jedes Kind, das von den Menschen ermordet wurde. Wir werden sie nie vergessen.« Mit den Worten nickte sie noch einmal in die Menge und trat zurück.

Die Leute klatschen, dann folgten einige Minuten aufgeregten Gemurmels. Alle warteten darauf, dass sich die Dunkelheit über sie legte, aber die letzten Sonnenstrahlen hielten sich hartnäckig in den tief hängenden Wolken.

Endlich war es soweit. Serèika schlug den Gong, und die Lichter wurden entzündet. Schlagartig war die gesamte Aue erleuchtet vom Licht tausender Kerzen. Sie schwebten hoch über die Köpfe der Magi und von da weiter in Richtung des Flusses. Dort landeten sie auf kleinen Holzschiffchen, die der langsamen Strömung folgten.

Auch Elìrios entzündete zwei Kerzen und sandte sie fort. Kaèls Urgroßeltern wurden beide im Feuer der Inquisition ermordet. Jahre später waren sie posthum für ihre Leistungen im Krieg adelig gesprochen worden, ein schwacher Trost für das vergangene Leid.

Kaèl blinzelte. Immer mehr Kerzen kamen hinzu, und in ihrer Summe strahlten sie so hell, dass seine Augen sich erst nach und nach daran gewöhnten. Jedes dieser Lichter war die Erinnerung an eine geliebte Person. Die meisten waren während der Inquisition oder im Krieg getötet worden, aber einige auch, weil sie zu nahe an der Grenze wohnten.

Oder weil der Anti-Mage sie ermordet hatte.

Kaèl musste schlucken. _Wie viele dieser Kerzen wohl wegen ihm brennen?_

Am liebsten hätte er den Kerl an den Haaren hierhingezerrt, damit er erkannte, wie falsch er lag mit seinem undifferenzierten Hass, damit er endlich einsah, dass alles mindestens zwei Seiten hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte nicht einmal _das_ ihn in seinem Wahn gebremst.

Er war erleichtert, als Ludòiku endlich die Hand hob.

Das war Kaèls Stichwort, er ließ sich von seinem Diener Geige und Noten aushändigen und trat vor, zu den übrigen Musizierenden. Sonderlich aufgeregt war er nicht, dafür hatte er schon zu oft vor kleineren und größeren Gruppen gespielt, da machten ein paar Tausend mehr oder weniger auch nichts mehr aus.

Kaèl nickte in die Runde und setzte seine Violine ans Kinn. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

 _Hoffentlich vergeigen sie das jetzt nicht!,_ dachte er und warf Lord Katkin einen strengen Blick zu, der daraufhin den Kopf einzog und seine Bratsche fester umkrallte.

Nach einem kurzen Einstimmen spielten sie los, und Kaèl vergaß die anderen und ihre Unzulänglichkeiten. Er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf seine Geige, die Noten und sich selbst, ließ sich von den Harmonien und kleinen Dissonanzen tragen und von den Repetitionen tröstend schaukeln, wie ein Kind in der Wiege. Alle Gedanken und Zweifel fielen von ihm ab, er war endlich frei und legte sein Gefühl, seine Hoffnungen, die Trauer und Enttäuschung in jede einzelne Note, während er in eine immer tiefere Trance fiel. Das Stück war lang, aber die halbe Stunde kam ihm vor wie nur wenige Atemzüge.

Als die letzten Töne verhallten, klatschte die Menge frenetisch. Routiniert verbeugte er sich in alle Richtungen und kehrte zurück an seinen Platz. Alles in ihm vibrierte noch von dem Lied, ein tiefes Wohlweh, und zum ersten Mal seit Langen waren seine Gefühle, sein Körper, und sein Verstand wieder im Einklang.

Kaèl musste zugeben, Ludòiku war der perfekte Organisator, wie jedes Jahr hatte er ein absolut passendes Stück ausgewählt.

Seine Mutter drückte ihm mit Tränen in den Augen die Schulter, aber er wandte sich ab und stellte sich näher zu Nyòko. Nach allem, was er über die Aufstände erfahren hatte, fühlte sich zu viel Nähe zu Akàri noch immer merkwürdig an.

Nyòko lächelte. »Das war berückend«, hauchte sie. »Du hast doch früher nicht so gefühlvoll gespielt.«

»Ich weiß auch nicht.« Er strich sanft über das rotbraune Holz seiner Violine und ließ sie dann vorsichtig in den Koffer gleiten. »Ich war jedes Jahr auf diesem Fest, aber heute hat es mich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder bewegt, das alles vor mir zu sehen.«

Nyòko nickte bedächtig. »Die vielen Lichter sind schon ein atemberaubender Anblick.« Sie senkte die Stimme. »Dennoch frage ich mich, wie viele Kerzen die Menschen mittlerweile wegen _uns_ anzünden könnten.«

»Das kannst du nicht vergleichen. _Wir_ haben die Menschen nicht systematisch gejagt und verbrannt.«

»Das stimmt schon, aber der Krieg ist mehr als siebzig Jahre her. Und wie er geendet hat, war auch nicht gerade eine Glanzleistung von unserer Seite.«

»Du meinst, die paar Drachenverwüstungen?«, fragte er provokant. »Dann hätten sie uns damals nicht haufenweise abschlachten sollen!«

»Natürlich hätten sie das nicht!«, erwiderte sie heftig. »Aber du solltest selbst recherchieren. Nach allem, was ich gelesen habe, sind an den Folgen der Drachenverwüstungen mehr Menschen vor Hunger und Krankheit ums Leben gekommen, als Magi während Inquisition und Krieg zusammen. Ganz zu schweigen von denen, die täglich von unseren Grenzpatrouillen getötet werden!«

»Ich kenne die Statistiken«, murmelte er verächtlich. »Aber eine Statistik kannst du immer so interpretieren, wie du es haben willst.«

»Und warum sollte ich es so wollen?«, fragte sie. »Ich mag mein Land. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass dieser Konflikt auf ewig weiter brennt!« Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und starrte den Lichtern hinterher.

 _Für die Kronprinzessin Finistères ist sie erstaunlich rebellisch_ , dachte er amüsiert. _Wenn Serèika das wüsste …_

Er verkniff sich sein Lächeln und sagte versöhnlich: »Ich stimme dir in einem zu. Die meisten Menschen, die heutzutage unter uns leben, sind friedlich. Wir sollten aufhören, ihnen der Vergangenheit wegen ihre Rechte abzusprechen. In Fukuò …«

Er stockte.

Das jetzt zu erzählen kam einem Verrat an Akàri gleich.

 _Egal,_ dachte er. _Das hat sie davon!_

»In Fukuòka«, fuhr er mit gedämpfter Stimme fort, »gab es ein paar Aufstände, wegen einer kürzlich durchgesetzten Pachterhöhung. Hauptsächlich kam der Widerstand aus den Menschendörfern. Zunächst waren die Zeitungen voll davon. Aber auf einmal war alles still.«

Nyòkos Blick bohrte sich in ihn, und Kaèl zögerte. Seine Hände krampften sich um den Griff des Geigenkoffers.

»Ich befürchte, Mutter hat die Aufständischen verschwinden lassen«, brachte er schließlich hervor. »Genauere Beweise habe ich nicht, aber alles deutet darauf hin.«

Es fühlte sich falsch an, auf einem Fest, an dem sie den Opfern der Menschen gedachten, über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Aber andererseits war es erleichternd, das loszuwerden, was ihn schon seit Wochen beschäftigte.

»So etwas in der Art hat mir auch Lady Midòri berichtet«, sagte Nyòko und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. »Sie … lässt deine Mutter schon länger beobachten, es scheint, als wäre das nicht der erste dieser Vorfälle gewesen.«

_Lady Midòri?_

»Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas tun«, sagte er. »Aber formal sind mir die Hände gebunden, Akàri hat die völlige Kontrolle. Und die sogenannten ›Gesetze‹«, er malte mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft, »sind auf ihrer Seite.«

Nyòko nickte leicht. »Ich kenne das Gefühl.« Sie wies mit dem Kopf in Serèikas Richtung. »Ich bin sicher, wir hätten weniger Probleme an unseren Grenzen, wenn sie bei manchen Konflikten einfach einmal nachgeben würde. Aber sie hört nicht auf meine Argumente.«

Er lachte leise. »Und Akàri hält sie noch für viel zu weich, was ihre Menschenpolitik angeht!«

»Sagt sie das?« Nyòko schnaubte. »Interessant.«

»Was meintest du davor, mit Lady Midòri?«, fragte Kaèl. »Warum lässt die Herrin Aomòris meine Mutter beobachten?«

»In den letzten Jahren sind immer mehr Menschen von Fukuòka nach Aomòri geflohen, und sie will dem auf den Grund gehen. Viele Menschen scheinen Fukuòka nicht mehr als sicher zu empfinden.« Sie lachte grimmig. »Berechtigterweise.«

»Du solltest mich in Zukunft mit Lady Midòri bekannt machen. Vielleicht können wir uns gegenseitig helfen.«

Nyòko warf ihm einen langen Seitenblick zu und schien eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Dann nickte sie langsam.

Es schwebten jetzt nur noch vereinzelte Lichter über ihre Köpfe, und die wurden immer weniger. Nach und nach legte sich die Dunkelheit wieder über die Wiese und alles verschwamm, dass nur noch die Konturen zu erkennen waren.

»Weißt du, Kaèl …«, sagte Nyòko. »Du bist doch kein übler Kerl.«

»Aber du willst mich jetzt nicht plötzlich heiraten?«, fragte er ängstlich, und sie lachte hell auf.

»Bei allen Drachen, auf keinen Fall!«

Erleichtert stimmte er in ihr Gelächter mit ein.

»Aber ich bin trotzdem froh, dass du hier bist«, sagte sie und drückte kurz seine Schulter.

oOOo

Die Kutschfahrt zurück nach Fukuòka war geselliger, als Kaèl erhofft hatte, denn Elìrios hatte Bekannte von sich ins Schloss eingeladen. Madame Wood und ihr Gemahl Ragnar reisten die Strecke gemeinsam mit den Sunstriders in der Sunstrider’schen Kutsche, und Kaèl fand sich eingepfercht zwischen seinem Vater und dem Ehepaar auf der Rückbank wieder. Die Zauberin war schätzungsweise in Akàris Alter, ihr Gemahl Mitte dreißig und herausgeputzt wie ein Gockel.

 _Ein Trophäenmann,_ dachte Kaèl missmutig. Davon gab es einige, in Finistères Adelsfamilien, und viele der älteren Hochadeligen erhofften sich auch bei _Kaèl_ etwas Ähnliches. Er konnte es nachvollziehen, schließlich war er ein überaus ansehnlicher Elb, die Zierde eines jeden Festes, aber ihre gierigen Blicke, die viel zu lange auf ihm ruhten, ließen ihn innerlich erschaudern. Natürlich hatte er immer einen frechen Spruch parat, aber es zehrte an seiner Energie. Ein Grund mehr, Festlichkeiten zu meiden.

Die beiden hielten ununterbrochen Händchen und tuschelten leise. So viel traute Zweisamkeit irritierte Kaèl, zumal er sich nach der Episode mit dem Anti-Mage auch _für sich_ mehr traute Zweisamkeit wünschte. So weit war er schon gesunken. An Lesen war bei der Ablenkung jedenfalls nicht zu denken. Frustriert schloss er sein Buch.

»Dieses Fest stimmt mich jedes Mal wehmütig«, sagte Madame Wood. »Ein Freund von mir hat kürzlich seine Tochter im Grenzgebiet verloren. Sie wurde von einer Gruppe Menschen mit ihren Musketen erschossen. Es sind desolate Zustände dort oben!« Sie drückte die Hand ihres Mannes. »Ein Glück, dass dir dort nichts widerfahren ist.«

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. »Das ist das Risiko eines Soldaten.«

»Ach, Sie haben in den Grenzgebieten gekämpft?«, fragte Akàri.

»In der fünften Grenzkompanie«, sagte Sir Wood stolz. »Meine Familie hat eine lange Armeetradition, bereits meine Urgroßeltern hatten sich dem Widerstand gegen die Inquisition verschrieben, lange bevor der magische Krieg überhaupt begann.« Er lachte bitter. »Gebracht hat es ihnen nichts, sie wurden gefasst und getötet, durch die Wasserprobe.«

»Ein furchtbarer Ritus«, bemerkte Akàri.

Madame Wood ballte die Faust. »Wer dabei ertrinkt, ist unschuldig, wer sich über Wasser hält, gilt als ›Hexe‹ und wird getötet. Hauptsache, man stirbt.«

Dazu nickte Elìrios. »Meine Mutter hat die Inquisition nur mit Glück überlebt. Sie wurde direkt vom Scheiterhaufen gerettet, als sie gerade fünfzehn war.« Er runzelte die Stirn. »Obwohl ›Glück‹ der falsche Ausdruck ist. In ihrer Gegend wurden Magi durch einen sogenannten ›Stecher‹ überführt.«

 _Die sexuelle Konnotation des Wortes ist bestimmt nicht zufällig,_ dachte Kaèl mit einem Schauder.

Zwei Drittel aller Opfer der sogenannten ›Hexenverfolgung‹ waren Frauen gewesen, sie war ein perfides Mittel um die weibliche Macht zu untergraben. Allein die Menschenbezeichnung ›Hexe‹ für ›Magi‹ sprach da eine ganz eigene Sprache.

_Ob dem Anti-Mage bewusst ist, was er mit seinem Namen aussagt?_

Die Antwort konnte sich Kaèl denken, so verbohrt wie der Kerl war. Aber er verscheuchte den Gedanken an ihn. Es passte nicht. _Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier._

»Stecher? Das Wort ist mir unbekannt«, sagte Madame Wood.

»Ein Stecher vollführt die sogenannte Stichprobe.« Die Stimme seines Vaters klang monoton, aber Kaèl bemerkte ein leichtes Zittern darin. »Bei einer Stichprobe wird die Frau – und es ist fast immer eine Frau – rasiert, und dann nimmt der Stecher eine Nadel und sucht an ihrer Haut und auch in ihrem Körper nach dem sogenannten ›Teufelsmal‹, indem er diesen überall durchbohrt. Mutter wurde nach wochenlanger Folter für schuldig befunden und auf den Scheiterhaufen gezerrt. Sie war so entkräftet, sie konnte sich nicht allein aufrecht halten.«

Kaèl ballte die Faust. Davon hatte Elìrios nie erzählt. Er kannte nur die Geschichte der heroischen Rettung vom Scheiterhaufen.

»Ein bedauerliches Schicksal«, sagte Sir Wood leichthin, als hätte Elìrios sich über einen Schnupfen beklagt. Kaèl hasste ihn für seine Indifferenz.

Das Gesicht seines Vaters war eine Maske, kalt und starr. »Sie hat uns nie davon erzählt. Ich habe es erst vor einigen Jahren herausgefunden, als ich mich durch die Familienchroniken gewühlt habe.« Er betrachtete seine zitternden Hände. »Ich hatte mich früher immer gefragt, warum sie …« Seine Stimme brach.

 _… warum sie dich nicht geliebt hat. Mit dem Eisenhaken geschlagen, vernachlässigt hat,_ ergänzte Kaèl in Gedanken. Großmutter war eine harte Frau mit stets zusammengepressten Lippen und hochgeschlossenen Kleidern. Sein Vater war in ihrer Gegenwart ein anderer, mehr ein verschrecktes Kaninchen, als der stolze Adelige der er hätte sein sollen. Ironischerweise machte sie ihm auch dafür Vorwürfe.

»Jetzt verstehe ich sie ein wenig«, flüsterte Elìrios. Er schluckte schwer und wandte den Blick zum Fenster. Seine Unterlippe zitterte heftig.

Kaum eine der magischen Familien war von der Inquisition verschont geblieben. Sie alle hatte ihre sinistren Geheimnisse, Dinge, über die niemand zu sprechen wagte. Seit dem Ende des Krieges und damit auch dem Ende der Verfolgungen, waren mehr als siebzig Jahre vergangen, aber die Narben zogen sich durch die Generationen. Selbst die, die nie einen Scheiterhaufen gesehen hatten, waren in ihrem ganzen Wesen dadurch verändert.

Elìrios war totenblass. Er hatte die glasigen Augen weit aufgerissen, und schien mit den Tränen zu ringen.

Und dann, ohne genau zu verstehen, was er da tat, nahm Kaèl Elìrios’ Hand und drückte sie leicht.

Sein Vater wandte den Kopf. Überraschung und Dankbarkeit lagen in seinem Blick. Er drückte zurück.


	18. Die fünfte Grenzkompanie

Die Dienerin schenkte ihnen Wein nach, und allmählich schwirrte Kaèls Kopf. Er saß mit seinen Eltern und Ehepaar Wood bereits seit drei Stunden an der Tafel, hatte sich durch sechs Gänge gequält und das nur mit fünf alkoholischen Getränken überstanden. Er hoffte, dass dieser unselige Abend bald enden würde, denn für einen Trophäenmann redete ihm Sir Wood entschieden zu viel.

Aber Madame Wood schien gerade das zu gefallen. Nach jedem seiner dümmlichen Kommentare erschallte ihr Lachen durch den gesamten Speisesaal und wurde von den Wappenschildern an der Wand reflektiert. Es schmerzte Kaèl nicht nur in den Ohren, es spottete auch seinem Intellekt. Aber immer, wenn es eine Gelegenheit gab, sich zurückzuziehen, begann einer der beiden eine neue Erzählung, der seine Eltern gebannt lauschten. Sie schienen einen Narren an den beiden gefressen zu haben.

So wie jetzt. Kaèl hatte sich gerade erhoben und wollte der Runde freundlich zum Abschied zunicken, da legte Madame Wood wieder los.

»Erzähle es ihnen, Schatz.« Sie legte ihre Hand auf die ihres Mannes. »Vielleicht können sie uns helfen.«

Sir Wood schien einen Moment zu zögern. Er tauschte einen angespannten Blick mit seiner Frau, dann nickte er leicht. »Es gibt da eine Geschichte, die ich nur ungern preisgebe«, begann er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

 _Was kommt jetzt?,_ dachte Kaèl entnervt. _Der zwanzigste Schwenk aus seiner Jugend? Eine minutiöse Schilderung seiner erektilen Dysfunktion?_

Sein Blick huschte sehnsüchtig zur Tür. Was immer es war, es interessierte ihn nicht.

»… Sie haben sicherlich alle von dem Anti-Mage gehört.«

Kaèl zuckte zusammen. Sofort setzte er sich wieder und ballte unter dem Tisch die Hände zu Fäusten.

»Ich befürchte, dass der Anti-Mage es auf mich abgesehen hat.«

»Wie kommen Sie darauf?«, rief Kaèl eine Spur zu laut. Seine Mutter warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.

»Weil er bereits neun meiner Kamerad*innen ermordet hat.«

 _Neun?,_ fragte sich Kaèl. _Der Anti-Mage hat bislang vierzehn getötet. Neun von vierzehn, das könnte Zufall sein … Aber es wäre ein merkwürdiger Zufall!_

»Und seit einigen Wochen weiß ich, dass er Nachforschungen über mich anstellt.« Sir Wood schaute vielsagend in die Runde.

»Das ist ja furchtbar«, sagte Elìrios.

Sir Wood nickte bedeutsam. »Er tötet entgegen der landläufigen Meinung nicht wahllos, oder nur die Stärksten von uns. Er sucht Rache. An uns, den Soldat*innen der fünften Grenzkompanie.«

»Haben Sie das dem Geheimdienst der Ryunòrs mitgeteilt?«, fragte Akàri. »Sie sind für jegliche Informationen über diesen Mörder dankbar.«

»Das war meine erste Überlegung. Das Problem ist nur …« Sir Wood strich sich mit der Hand über das Kinn. »… dass ich dann Dinge offenlegen müsste, die so nicht an die Oberfläche dringen sollten, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine.«

»Ich verstehe«, erwiderte Akàri ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. »In vielen Punkten agiert unsere geliebte Herrscherin zu verständnisvoll, was Menschen angeht.«

»Genau.« Er lachte jovial. »Wenn man zu viel Zeit im Grenzgebiet verbracht hat, hat man so viel Leid gesehen, da tut man nur noch das, was man für richtig hält und nicht, was die Gesetze einem vorschreiben.«

»Und was haben Sie getan?«, fragte Kaèl.

Sir Wood lächelte zuckersüß. »Aber Kaèl’thas, du kannst ruhig ›du‹ zu mir sagen. Ich bin Ragnar.«

Kaèl unterdrückte den Impuls, die Augen zu verdrehen. Das wäre es noch, wenn er diesen aufgeblasenen Schoßhund duzen würde!

»Was haben Sie getan?«, wiederholte er drohend leise.

Sir Wood seufzte exaltiert. »Dafür muss ich etwas ausholen. Wie ich bereits sagte, war ich Mitglied der fünften Grenzkompanie, der Elitetruppe der Armee. Unsere Missionen waren gefährlich und erforderten eine hohe Menge an Koordination. Angeführt wurden wir von keiner geringeren als Madame Throsho, die ich über alle Maßen für ihre militärischen Strategien bewunderte.«

»Wer tat das nicht«, sagte Akàri.

»Vor ein paar Jahren wurden wir damit beauftragt, die grenznahen Dörfer Whisperwoods zu beschützen, ein aufreibendes Unterfangen. Immer wieder drangen Menschen in die Dörfer, um zu plündern, und dabei ermordeten sie alle, die ihnen in die Quere kamen. In einer Nacht hatte eine Horde Menschen gleich mehrere Dörfer attackiert und die Häuser niedergebrannt. Sieben Magi kamen in den Flammen ums Leben, weitere drei wurden im Schlaf niedergestochen. Wir haben sie verfolgt, um sie für ihre Taten zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, aber ihre Spur verlor sich in den Bergen Dinstermors. Fast wären wir heimgekehrt, aber da leuchteten uns die violetten Lichter eines Bergklosters entgegen. Der Verdacht lag nahe, dass sie sich dort versteckten, also sind wir hinein und haben aufgeräumt.«

»Was meinen Sie damit, ›aufgeräumt‹?«, fragte Kaèl scharf.

»Kaèl’thas!«, zischte Elìrios. »Was sollen die ganzen Fragen? Lass’ unseren Gast einmal zu Atem kommen.«

»Das ist in Ordnung«, sagte Sir Wood und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Er zwinkerte Akàri zu. »Sie wissen ja, wie das ist, in der Armee. Zu wenig Schlaf, zu viele Zaubertränke, um die Nacht durchmarschieren zu können … und viel Zeit, die man aufeinander hockt … da liegen die Nerven schnell blank, und man braucht ein Ventil, um Druck abzulassen. In dem Fall war das eben das Kloster. Die Mönche wollten uns zuerst nicht einlassen, haben sich geweigert, uns bei unseren Recherchen behilflich zu sein. Sie schwiegen, wenn wir sie nach den Flüchtenden gefragt haben. Da führte eins zum andern, und wir haben unsere Mittel eingesetzt, um diesen arroganten Mönchen Manieren beizubringen.« Sein Haifischlächeln war jetzt messerscharf. »Glauben Sie mir, am Ende haben sie geredet … alle.«

Kaèl drehte sich der Magen um. Er schaute zu seinen Eltern, aber die schienen seinen Ekel nicht zu teilen. Störten sie sich nicht daran, mit diesem dauergrinsenden Folterknecht an einer Tafel zu sitzen? Auf einmal fühlte er sich ihnen ferner, als jemals zuvor.

»Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Menschen genauso Schmerzen empfinden, wie wir?«, fragte er, und mühte sich, seine Stimme so gelassen wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

»Durchaus.« Sir Wood lachte. »Spätestens seit diesem Tag im Kloster. Was haben diese Mönchen geschrien, wenn wir unsere Zauber gewirkt haben. Und ich dachte immer, regelmäßige Mediation würde einen gelassener machen.«

_Meditation?_

Das kam Kaèl unheimlich bekannt vor. _Hat der Anti-Mage nicht auch von einem Kloster erzählt?_ _Wurde er von diesen Leuten etwa … gefoltert?_

Die Vorstellung bereitete ihm fast physische Schmerzen. Am liebsten wäre er diesem Widerling an die Gurgel gesprungen und hätte so lange zugedrückt, bis ihm das widerwärtige Lachen vergangen wäre.

Er krallte die Hände um die Tischdecke und zwang sich, ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen, um den Sturm, der in ihm tobte, unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Den Blick richtete er fest auf das Blumengedeck vor sich. Weiße Orchideen aus Übersee.

Sir Wood räusperte sich. »Leider fanden wir dort keine der Abtrünnigen. Uns fiel erst später auf, dass wir in ein Turstakuri Kloster geraten waren. Diese Mönche galten als unsere Verbündeten, und wir hätten das Kloster wahrscheinlich nicht betreten dürfen. Aber da war das Meiste bereits geschehen. Uns blieb nichts anderes übrig, als unseren Fehler zu vertuschen.«

»Sie haben sie umgebracht?«, rief Kaèl.

»Kaèl’thas, jetzt reicht es aber!«, schalt sein Vater. »Er hat gesagt, dass es ein Fehler war! Und zum Drachen nochmal, es waren doch nur Menschen!«

Seelenruhig wandte Sir Wood sich an Elìrios. »Ich nehme an, Kaèl’thas hat nie seinen Dienst in den Grenzgebieten geleistet?«

Elìrios wollte antworten, aber Kaèl konnte durchaus für sich selbst sprechen. »Ich bin kein Anhänger sinnloser Gewalt«, fiel er seinem Vater ins Wort. Er fixierte Sir Wood und legte all seine Verachtung in den Blick.

»Er hat sich auf die Invokerwürde vorbereitet«, wiegelte Elìrios ab.

»Ja, das sehe ich.« Sir Wood musterte Kaèl ausgiebig. »Er scheint keine Idee zu haben, wie es ist, um sein Leben kämpfen zu müssen.«

 _Wenn du wüsstest!,_ dachte Kaèl.

Akàri nickte bedeutsam. »Aber auch Feingeister wie unseren Kaèl’thas muss es geben.« Sie lächelte Kaèl versöhnlich zu, dann wandte sie sich wieder an Sir Wood: »Wie genau hängt Ihre Geschichte mit dem Anti-Mage zusammen?«

»Ich denke, er war einer der Mönche.« Sir Wood zuckte mit den Schultern. »Es war ein langer Tag, da ist es gut möglich, dass einer von denen fortgekommen ist. Bedauerlicherweise scheint er sich genau gemerkt zu haben, wer wir waren, denn seitdem wurden immer mehr von meinen Kameraden getötet. Zuerst hielt ich es für einen Zufall, aber als ich sein Phantombild sah, mit diesen Tätowierungen im Gesicht, da habe ich eins und eins zusammengezählt.«

»Ach, zählen können Sie auch«, murmelte Kaèl sarkastisch, »diese Gabe ist sicher selten bei einem Soldaten!«, aber die anderen ignorierten ihn.

»Wie viele von Ihnen leben noch?«, fragte Elìrios.

»Wir waren zweiundzwanzig, jetzt sind wir nur noch dreizehn.«

Kaèls Eltern tauschten einen Blick. »Sie müssen diese Information dem Geheimdienst melden!«, befahl Akàri. »Und Sie beide sollten sich im Verborgenen halten, bis dieser Mörder gefasst wurde.«

»Das Problem ist, dass wir eine längere Fahrt vor uns haben«, wandte Madame Wood ein. »Wir müssen übermorgen zur Hochzeit von Ragnars Schwester nach Nuòvi weiterreisen. Ragnar befürchtet, dass der Anti-Mage genau dies erfahren hat und uns auf dem Weg auflauern wird.«

»Hmm«, machte Akàri gedankenverloren. »Das ändert natürlich einiges.« Sie rieb sich die Augen. »Es ist spät, wir sollten uns für heute zurückziehen und diese Angelegenheit morgen mit Madame Treverer besprechen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, sie ist innovativ und wird einen schlagkräftigen Plan entwickeln. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn es kein Mittel gegen diesen Mönch gäbe!«

oOOo

Kaèl wusste im Nachhinein nicht, wie er den Abend überstanden hatte, ohne Sir Wood seine stärksten Flüche auf den Hals zu hexen. Aber er hatte gefühlt, dass es das Beste war, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, schließlich musste er weiterhin über ihre und Myriams Pläne informiert bleiben.

Kaèl mochte seine Differenzen mit dem Anti-Mage haben, aber er wollte …

Ja, was wollte er eigentlich? Den Anti-Mage beschützen?

Das klang absurd. Nicht nur, dass der Kerl sich selbst beschützen konnte, er hatte Kaèl bis aufs Mark beleidigt, und verdiente auch sicherlich eine Strafe für seine Taten.

A _ber nicht so,_ dachte Kaèl, _nicht durch dieses schleimige Ekelpaket von Sir Wood!_

Die Nacht konnte er nicht einschlafen. Er wälzte sich fiebrig hin- und her und ärgerte sich, dass er nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen war, nachzuforschen was es mit der Vergangenheit des Anti-Mages auf sich hatte. Dabei hatte der Kerl mindestens einmal ein Kloster erwähnt! Wie hatte ihm das entgehen können?

Dafür verschlief er am nächsten Tag. Es war bereits Mittag, als er sich mit einem gewaltigen Kater die Treppen zum Speisesaal herunter schleppte.

»Wo sind meine Eltern?«, fragte er die Dienerin, die ihm eiligst ein Gedeck auflegte.

»Mylady und Mylord und ihre erlauchten Gäste haben eine Besprechung bei Madame Treverer. Sie lassen ausrichten, dass um vier der Tee serviert wird.«

 _Verdammt!_ Er war zu spät gekommen!

Missmutig stürzte er Miss Hazels bitteren Trank gegen den Kater herunter, den seine Mutter ihm netterweise auf seinen Platz hatte stellen lassen, und würgte dann an einem trockenen Brötchen mit Räucherlachs, das einzige, was er in so einem Zustand herunterbrachte. Es machte ihn nervös, dem Treffen mit Myriam nicht beiwohnen zu können, aber letztendlich würde er das Wichtigste auch beim Tee erfahren. Zumindest, sofern er sich zusammenriß und diesem Schleimer nicht an die Gurgel ging.

Um sich die Zeit bis dahin zu vertreiben, durchforstete er seine Bibliotheken nach Texten über Menschenreligionen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihm in die Hände fiel: die Zeichnung eines Turstakuri-Mönchs. In der Abbildung saß er mit geschlossenen Augen im Schneidersitz auf einem Kissen und meditierte. Er trug ein giftgrünes Gewand und auf seinem rasierten Schädel und dem Nasenrücken fanden sich die unverkennbaren violetten Tätowierungen. Der Mann war nicht der Anti-Mage, aber die Ähnlichkeit war so frappierend, dass es Kaèl einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Wie betäubt starrte er auf das Bild. Jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er den Anti-Mage vermisst hatte.

Nur widerwillig löste er seine Augen davon und las die Beschreibungen. Diese Religionsform war beinahe ausgestorben, und die wenigen Klöster, die noch existierten, fanden sich in unwirtlichen Gegenden, abgeschottet vom Rest der Welt. Anscheinend glaubten die Mönche, durch stetige Meditation und Zügelung ihrer körperlichen und seelischen Begierden die irdischen Bindungen aufzulösen und so in eine Art Jenseits zu gelangen – so ganz verstand Kaèl die Ausführungen dazu aber nicht. Sie schienen an keine besondere Gottheit zu glauben und hatten kein Interesse daran, andere zu missionieren. Und genau wie Sir Wood angedeutet hatte, hatten sie sich zu Zeiten der Inquisition sogar auf die Seite der Magi geschlagen und einige von ihnen bei sich versteckt, um sie vor Tod und Folter zu bewahren.

»Und das ist ihr Dank«, knurrte Kaèl. »Dass dieser widerliche Gockel mit seinen Kumpanen einmarschiert und …«

Weiter wollte er nicht denken. Der Anti-Mage hatte bereits genug dazu gesagt:

 _›_ _Er kann dankbar sein, dass ich ihn nicht noch gefoltert habe, wie er seine Opfer!‹,_ das waren seine Worte gewesen.

Kaèl konnte das, was der Anti-Mage getan hatte und immer noch tat, nicht gutheißen. Aber mittlerweile konnte er zumindest seinen Hass nachvollziehen.

_Und trotzdem irrt er sich, wenn er von diesem Gockel auf den Rest der magischen Welt schließt!_

Die magische Welt war weder gut noch böse, sie war lediglich … _komplex,_ genau wie die Menschenwelt auch. Aber der Anti-Mage war zu verblendet, um das zu verstehen.

Nachmittags betrat Kaèl mit einem festgemeißelten Lächeln den Teesalon. Er nickte freundlich in die Runde, die aus seinen Eltern, Ehepaar Wood und Myriam bestand, und nahm neben Akàri auf dem Sofa Platz.

»Es geht mir viel besser«, raunte er ihr zu. »Vielen Dank für den Trank!«

Sie nickte wohlwollend. »Du standest gestern neben dir, dachte ich mir.«

Die Reime waren so schlecht, sie hätten in eine Hochzeitsrede gepasst, aber wenigstens wirkte Akàri amüsiert.

Er wandte sich dem Ehepaar Wood zu. »Auch bei Ihnen muss ich mich entschuldigen«, sagte er und neigte den Kopf. »Mir ist gestern Abend der Wein zu Kopfe gestiegen.«

»Aber das ist kein Thema«, sagte Madame Wood großzügig, »oder wie siehst du das, Ragnar?«

»Schwamm drüber, Kaèl’thas«, dröhnte der.

»Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, _wie viel_ mir das bedeutet!«, erwiderte Kaèl und schaffte es nur mit letzter Selbstbeherrschung, seine Stimme nicht vor Ironie triefen zu lassen.

Er nahm ein Pistazienmacaron und konzentrierte sich auf die Süße in seinem Mund, um nicht in Sir Woods verhasste Visage blicken zu müssen.

»Haben Sie eine Lösung für Ihr Problem gefunden?«, fragte er Madame Wood, nachdem er den Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

»Oh ja, Madame Treverer«, sie nickte anerkennend in Myriams Richtung, »hat uns die Augen geöffnet. Sie geht davon aus, dass der Anti-Mage weiß, dass wir hier sind und auch, wohin wir reisen wollen. Es gibt zwei Fahrstraßen nach Nuòvi, und wir hatten uns schon damit abgefunden, die längere Route zu nehmen. Diese führt durch bewohnte Regionen und wird von der Armee Ihrer Mutter bewacht. Allerdings würden wir so mindestens einen Tag länger unterwegs sein. Die schnelle Route geht jedoch mitten durch den Wald, und Madame Treverer vermutet, dass der Anti-Mage uns in der Einsamkeit dort auflauern könnte.«

»Das hört sich plausibel an«, murmelte Kaèl.

»Allerdings wollen wir genau diesen Fakt dazu nutzen, dem Anti-Mage zu schaden. Wir werden morgen Vormittag bewusst die gefährliche Route nehmen, um ihn zu provozieren, aber wir kommen nicht unvorbereitet. Ihre werte Frau Mutter stellt uns großzügigerweise drei ihrer besten Kämpfer*innen zur Verfügung, die unsere Fahrt eskortieren. Sollte der Anti-Mage einen Angriff wagen, wird _er_ es sein, der diese Begegnung nicht überlebt.«

Das also war Myriams Plan? Kaèl musste schlucken, bei so viel Unachtsamkeit. Dem Anti-Mage war durch klassische Angriffszauber kaum beizukommen, aber genau darauf hatten sich Myriams Graue spezialisiert. Musketiere oder eine Gruppe Menschen, die wie der Anti-Mage den bewaffneten Nahkampf vorzogen, hätten ihm etwas anhaben können.

Aber Kaèl würde einen Teufel tun, sie darauf hinzuweisen, also nickte er nur brav und griff nach einem weiteren Macaron von dem üppig gefüllten Tablett, das eine Dienerin ihm darbot. Diesmal wählte er ein Himbeerfarbenes.

»Ich wette, dieser Mönch würde bereits mit einem unser Grauen nicht fertig«, sagte Akàri spöttisch.

 _Wenn du dich mal nicht täuschst,_ dachte er.

Er lehnte sich tiefer in die Kissen und ließ das fruchtige Gebäck auf der Zunge zergehen. Allmählich wich die Anspannung aus seinen Gliedern. Wie es aussah, hatte er sich ganz umsonst Sorgen um den Anti-Mage gemacht.

Wenn er das vorher gewusst hätte, dann hätte er sich seine Freundlichkeit gegenüber diesem Schleimbeutel von Wood auch schenken können!

oOOo

»Wo sind unsere Gäste?«, fragte Kaèl am nächsten Morgen, als er seinen Vater allein in der Galerie vorfand.

»Die lassen sich von Akàri den Lustgarten zeigen, und danach fahren sie weiter. Magst du kurz mitkommen und dich von ihnen verabschieden?«

»Natürlich«, erwiderte Kaèl. Hatte er eine Wahl?

Er ließ sich von Mister Taryòn in den Mantel helfen und folgte Elìrios nach draußen, zu den Kutschen. Dort herrschte bereits hektisches Treiben, die Bediensteten trugen Koffer und Schatullen heran und verstauten sie im Kofferraum der herrschaftlichen Kutsche. Die beiden Gäste saßen anscheinend schon im Wagen, denn Akàri stand am Rand und winkte huldvoll durchs Fenster. »Ah, da seid ihr ja«, sagte sie, als sie Kaèl und seinen Vater erblickte. »Das wurde auch Zeit!«

Elìrios gesellte sich zu ihr und beugte sich zum geöffneten Fenster. »Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Reise«, sagte er und drückte zuerst die eine, dann die andere Hand, die ihm entgegengestreckt wurde. »Beehren Sie uns bald wieder!«

Auch Kaèl trat näher, beinahe widerwillig. Er hatte keine Lust, den beiden die Hand zu geben, besonders Sir Woods Nähe erzeugte fast schon physisches Unbehagen in ihm.

»Eine gute Fahrt«, wünschte er knapp und fügte gedanklich ein _›Möge der Anti-Mage euch holen!‹,_ hinzu. Sofort bereute er den Gedanken, sollte ihnen etwas geschehen, dann lag es auch daran, dass _er_ an der entscheidenden Stelle geschwiegen hatte. Unschlüssig trat er von einem Fuß auf den andern. Wollte er wirklich mit so einer Schuld leben?

»Passen Sie auf sich auf«, fügte er beinahe bedauernd hinzu und streckte Sir Wood die Hand hin.

In dem Moment, als Sir Wood sich zu ihm drehte und seine Hand ergriff, blieb Kaèl das Herz stehen. Der Mann war nicht Sir Wood!

Verwirrt öffnete Kaèl den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber da erklang die Stimme seiner Mutter.

 _›Es hat alles seine Richtigkeit‹,_ dröhnte Akàri telepathisch durch seinen Geist. _›Lächele und verabschiede dich, als wäre alles normal. Ich erkläre es dir später.‹_

Er warf ihr einen gequälten Blick zu, und sie zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. Akàri wusste, dass er _diese_ Art von Kommunikation hasste, es strengte ihn an, sie jedoch auch. Wenn sie dennoch zu so einem Mittel griff, musste es von höchster Bedeutung sein.

Verstohlen inspizierte er das Innere der Kutsche, und der Anblick ließ das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. Der Wagen war voller Leute, Kaèl zählte mindestens ein Dutzend, und alle waren bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Mehrere Degen blitzten ihm entgegen, und einige der Leute hatten Musketen auf ihren Knien abgelegt.

»Und vielen Dank für Ihren reizenden Geschenke, Madame Wood!«, sagte Akàri zuckersüß und drückte der unbekannten Frau, die in Madame Woods Robe steckte, die Hand. »Bestellen Sie Ihrer werten Schwester unsere besten Wünsche!«

Es kostete Kaèl alle Kraft, der Aufforderung seiner Mutter nachzukommen und die Verabschiedung formvollendet hinter sich zu bringen.

»Kaèl’thas«, sagte Akàri, als die Kutsche endlich durch den Torbogen rollte. »Magst du noch eine Runde mit mir durch den Park flanieren? Ich wollte dir die neusten Fortschritte an unserem Lustgarten zeigen.«

»Natürlich, Mutter.« Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, und sie hakte sich bei ihm ein.

 _›Was war da los?‹,_ fragte er per Telepathie, als sie den Park erreicht hatten.

»Es ist wirklich schade, dass die beiden bereits fahren mussten«, sagte sie laut. Telepathisch fügte sie hinzu: _›Madame Treverers Unterlagen über den Anti-Mage wurden verändert, außerdem scheint dieser missratene Mönch mehr Informationen über uns zu besitzen, als er sollte. Sie vermutet, dass er einen Spitzel hier ins Schloss geschleust hat. Solange wir nicht wissen, wer es ist, können wir nicht frei sprechen.‹_

»Ja, wirklich bedauerlich, sie waren so angenehme Gäste«, bestätigte Kaèl.

 _›Verstehe. Was ist mit den Woods?‹,_ fragte er im Geiste. _›Das waren nicht sie in der Kutsche!‹_

»Hier ist er, der neue Lustgarten«, sagte sie leichthin und zog ihn zwischen die Hecken und Beete.

 _›Madame Wood und ihr kleiner Schoßhund sind bereits seit drei Stunden unterwegs, auf der langsamen Fahrstraße‹_ , lautete die telepathische Antwort.

Akàri nickte einem der Diener zu, die sie begleiteten. »Wärmezauber!«

Dieser verbeugte sich und tat wie geheißen. Sofort wurde es angenehm warm um sie herum.

_›Die Kutsche, die du gesehen hast, ist unser Köder. Wir schicken sie durch den Wald, die schnelle Fahrstraße entlang. Von Außen wirkt sie wie leichte Beute, aber was in Wirklichkeit dort auf den Anti-Mage lauert, hast du ja gesehen. Myriams Informationen nach sollen Degenkämpfer*innen seine Schwachstelle sein.‹_

_›Dann hoffe ich, dass euer Plan aufgeht‹,_ log Kaèl und damit war das geheime Gespräch beendet.

Kaèl rang um Fassung. Er hatte Myriam unterschätzt. Er hatte sie alle unterschätzt.

Akàri musterte ihn aufmerksam, also gab er vor, sich für den noch im Aufbau befindenden Lustgarten zu interessieren und stellte ein paar halbherzige Fragen, zu den Statuen oder den Blumenbeeten, ohne den Antworten seiner Mutter zu lauschen. Dafür rauschte das Blut viel zu laut in seinen Ohren, und ein immer stärkeres Gefühl von Schwindel ergriff ihn.

Oh, wie hatte er so leichtgläubig sein können!

Als sie an einer der neuen Rosenhecken vorbeiliefen, runzelte Akàri die Stirn. »Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!« Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte und inspizierte eine der Blüten aus der Nähe. »Die Rosen sollten rot sein, nicht rosa!«

»Wie unvorteilhaft«, sagte Kaèl.

»Das ist nichts, was sich nicht korrigieren lässt. Ich werde unverzüglich mit der Landschaftsplanerin sprechen!«

Kaèl entschied sich, die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe zu packen. »Nun gut, dann trennen sich hier unsere Wege – ich muss meine Kenntnisse der Invokationsmagie verfestigen, das wird den gesamten Tag in Anspruch nehmen.«

»Natürlich, mein Goldstück. Sehen wir uns zum Abendessen?«

»Eher nicht. Ich habe einiges nachzuholen, die letzte Woche bin ich kaum zum Lernen gekommen.« Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln nickte er Akàri zu und schritt Richtung Schloss.

oOOo

»Machen Sie auf!«, rief Kaèl und hämmerte gegen die weiße Holztür. Endlich hörte er etwas rascheln, dann näherten sich Schritte, und die Tür schwang auf. Sein Kutscher blinzelte verwirrt, als er Kaèl in Reithosen und Felljacke vor seiner Baracke erblickte.

»Mylord?«, fragte er zaghaft, »Womit kann ich Ih–«, aber Kaèl brachte ihn mit einer hektischen Geste zum Verstummen.

»Satteln Sie das schnellste Pferd! Sofort!«


	19. Entladung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN: explicite sexual content / explizite Sexszene

Es war lächerlich riskant. Ein Fehler. Wenn der Anti-Mage auf den Köder hereinfiel, weil er wieder morden wollte, dann hatte er es nicht anders verdient!

Und dennoch … Kaèl würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm ein Leid geschah! So nicht!

Solche oder ähnliche Gedanken rauschten Kaèl durch den Kopf, als er wie ein Besessener über die Fahrstraße hetzte. Er ritt bereits seit zwei Stunden im Jagdgalopp, eng über den Pferdehals gebeugt, und allmählich schmerzten seine Schenkel und sein Rücken. Auch seine Stute Mira, ein prächtiger Fuchs mit einer weißen Blesse, hatte während der letzten Kilometer deutlich an Tempo verloren, kein Wunder, so wie er sie die ganze Zeit lang angetrieben hatte.

Die Kutsche hatte etwas mehr als eine Stunde Vorsprung, aber Mira war schneller, und Kaèl wählte immer wieder kleinere Sandwege als Abkürzung, die für die Kutsche unpassierbar waren. Er hoffte, dass er den Anti-Mage so wenige Minuten vor der Kutsche erreichte.

»Du bekommst eine Woche lang Haferkekse«, rief er Mira zu und drückte ihr die Fersen in die Seiten. So kurz vor dem Ziel durfte sie nicht nachlassen!

Zumindest vermutete Kaèl, dass sie kurz vor dem Ziel waren. Er hatte die geplante Route der Kutsche genau studiert, die meiste Zeit führte die Fahrstraße schnurgerade durch den Wald, nur an einer Stelle machte sie eine steile Kurve. Dort würde die Kutscherin das Tempo deutlich drosseln müssen – die perfekte Gelegenheit für den Anti-Mage, auf den Kutschbock zu springen und sie so zum Stehen zu bringen. So ähnlich hatte er das damals jedenfalls bei Kaèl gemacht.

Kurz vor der erwarteten Biegung brachte er Mira zum Stehen und rutschte aus dem Sattel. Er gab ihr einen wohlwollenden Klaps auf den Hals und ließ sie frei, damit sie sich im Wald eine Wasserquelle suchen konnte. Mira war so zahm, dass er sie jederzeit mit einen Pfiff zu sich rufen konnte.

Er dehnte kurz die schmerzenden Beine, dann machte er sich unsichtbar und rannte die letzten paar Meter zur Kurve. Als er sein Ziel endlich erreichte, genügte ein schneller Blick, und eine Woge der Erleichterung schwappte über ihn. Es lagen weder Teile der Kutsche noch abgehackte Gliedmaßen herum, auch war der Boden nicht von frischem Blut besudelt, so wie er es sich in seinen bangsten Momenten vorgestellt hatte.

Allerdings sah er auch weit und breit keinen Anti-Mage, aber wahrscheinlich würde der auch nicht mitten auf der Straße auf die Kutsche warten. Er würde sich irgendwo am Rand im Gebüsch verstecken, bis seine Gelegenheit kam. Sofern er überhaupt hier war.

Mit laut klopfendem Herzen bog Kaèl die Zweige eines Haselstrauchs beiseite und stieg ins Unterholz. Er durchkämmte das Gebiet direkt an der Fahrstraße, immer darauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu machen. Wenn sein Plan aufgehen sollte, dann musste er den Anti-Mage finden, bevor der ihn bemerkte. Denn nur so konnte er sich heimlich zwischen ihm und der Straße platzieren und auf den Moment warten, in dem die Kutsche ganz nahe war, und der Anti-Mage sich bereitmachte, zu springen. Genau dann wollte er ihn hinter eine Wand aus massivem Eis sperren, die ihn davon abhielt, das sichere Gebüsch zu verlassen.

Aber vom Anti-Mage fehlte auch nach längerem Suchen jede Spur. Kaèl wusste nicht, ob er darüber frustriert oder erleichtert sein sollte. Vielleicht bedeutete seine Abwesenheit, dass Kaèls Worte doch etwas bewirkt hatten, und er einmal darauf verzichten wollte, zu morden. Aber vielleicht lauerte er auch nur an einer anderen Stelle auf die Kutsche, die Kaèl nicht in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Beides erschien ihm ähnlich plausibel, und die Unsicherheit darüber machte ihn verrückt. Hatte der Kerl sich wirklich die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen?

Was auch immer, hier konnte Kaèl nichts mehr tun. Er beschloss, zu Mira zurückzugehen und dann eventuell weiter die Route entlangzureiten, sofern die Kutsche bis dahin noch nicht an ihm vorbeigerauscht war. Es war merkwürdig, jetzt hatte er so viel investiert, so viel Angst ausgestanden, und dann passierte … nichts.

 _Typisch mein Leben,_ dachte er.

Durchgeschwitzt wie er war, fröstelte er bei jedem kalten Windstoß, aber die winterliche Mittagssonne würde ihm wenigstens ein bisschen Wärme schenken, sobald er die Fahrstraße erreicht hatte. Kurz davor blieb er mit dem Fuß an einer Wurzel hängen, stolperte und schlug sein Knie auf einem Stein auf.

»Aua«, zischte Kaèl reflexartig.

Er erstarrte und horchte mit angehaltenem Atem in die Wildnis, auf irgendein Zeichen des Anti-Mages. Aber nichts geschah.

Erleichtert seufzte er auf. Falls er davor noch einen Hauch von Zweifel hätte haben können, so war er jetzt sicher, dass er den Anti-Mage nicht in irgendeinem Gebüsch übersehen hatte.

Kaèl rappelte sich wieder hoch. Zu gern hätte er seine Wunde inspiziert, aber er traute sich noch nicht, die Unsichtbarkeit zu lösen, die Kutsche konnte jetzt jeden Moment vorbeifahren. Vorsichtig probierte er, ein paar Schritte zu laufen. Zum Glück ließ sich das Knie voll belasten, und so setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Auf einmal überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Der Baum rechts neben ihm raschelte, und jemand landete vor seinen Füßen, fasste ihn grob an der Schulter. »Bist du irre?«, fauchte der Anti-Mage. »Was willst du hier?«

»Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen!« Kaèl riss sich frei und machte einen Satz nach hinten, die Hände angriffsbereit erhoben. Es war so klar gewesen!

Mit geballten Fäusten kam der Anti-Mage näher, seine Augen glühten vor Wut. Instinktiv trat Kaèl einen Schritt zurück, ließ den Anti-Mage dabei aber nicht aus dem Blick. Dieser starrte Kaèl an, als wolle er gleich einen Mord begehen.

Kaèl stockte der Atem.

Er starrte ihn … _an_?

_Habe ich die Unsichtbarkeit aus Versehen gelöst?_

Er hob eine Hand vor die Augen, aber er war immer noch unsichtbar. Und trotzdem folgte der Blick des Anti-Mages jeder seiner Bewegungen.

Kaèl lief rückwärts, im Zickzack, aber der Kerl folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, viel zu zielgerichtet für seinen Geschmack. Irgendwann wurde es ihm zu bunt, und er blieb stehen. »Woher weißt du, wo ich bin?«

»Ich hatte deine Unsichtbarkeitsspielchen satt. Also habe ich in den letzten Wochen gelernt, die Magie zu erspüren, die jede Hexe in sich trägt.« Er verringerte die Distanz zu Kaèl, ein hämisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. »Und _deine_ Magie spüre ich besonders stark.«

Kaèls Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Das war nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut. Der Anti-Mage war wütend, so wütend wie Kaèl ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Und ausgerechnet jetzt hatte er kein Sicherheitsnetz mehr! Er wirbelte herum und rannte los, immer tiefer ins Dickicht hinein.

Plötzlich riss es ihm die Beine weg, und er fiel nach vorn, landete auf dem Bauch. Verzweifelt robbte er weiter, aber der Anti-Mage hielt ihn zurück, krallte sich in seine Hose.

 _Wende dem Gegner dein Gesicht zu,_ dachte er panisch und warf sich auf die Seite, die Hände verteidigend erhoben, aber da war der Anti-Mage schon über ihm. Kaèl bäumte sich auf, kämpfte gegen ihn an, bis seine Muskeln brannten, aber der Kerl war so überlegen, er schien jeden von Kaèls kläglichen Befreiungsversuchen vorauszuahnen, aller Unsichtbarkeit zum Trotz.

Der Anti-Mage packte Kaèls Handgelenke und drückte sie zu Boden. »Bist du hier, um deinen _Freund_ zu retten?«, zischte er ihm ins Ohr.

»Er ist nicht mein Freund!«, erwiderte Kaèl trotzig. Er versuchte, den Griff zu lösen, ohne Erfolg.

»So? War Sir Wood nicht euer Gast?« Jetzt umschloss er Kaèls Handgelenke so fest, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. »Hast du nicht stundenlang mit ihm an der Tafel gesessen und gelacht?«

Er musste wirklich einen Spitzel im Schloss haben … aber natürlich hatte er alles falsch interpretiert, dieser undankbare Pimpf!

»Verdammt noch mal«, brüllte Kaèl, und der Anti-Mage lockerte schlagartig den Griff.

Kaèl riss seinen rechten Arm frei. »Ich hasse diesen Typ«, spie er aus. »Er ist ein widerlicher Sadist.«

»Wieso bist du dann hier?«, fragte der Anti-Mage.

»Deinetwegen, verdammt!« Kaèl schluchzte. Mit zitternden Fingern löste er die Unsichtbarkeit auf.

Für einen Moment starrten sie sich an, der Anti-Mage aus zusammengekniffenen Augen, Kaèl durch den Tränenschleier hindurch. »Das mit der Kutsche war eine Falle«, sagte er leise, »und ich wollte nicht, dass du … dass dir …« Frustriert stieß er die Luft aus. »Ach, vergiss es!«

Der Anti-Mage atmete hörbar ein. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und er ließ Kaèls linkes Handgelenk los. »Du wolltest mir helfen?«, fragte er.

»Bilde dir bloß nicht zu viel darauf ein«, murmelte Kaèl.

Der Anti-Mage grinste nur. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, und der unangenehme Druck auf Kaèls Rippen verschwand. »Ich dachte, du wolltest mich nie wieder sehen«, sagte er und kam auf die Füße. Er reichte Kaèl die Hand, um ihn hochzuziehen.

Aber Kaèl starrte demonstrativ zur Seite. »Ich will deine Hilfe nicht. Ich habe eine Mordswut auf dich!«

Er richtete sich auf und klopfte den Dreck aus seiner Hose, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst. »Allein, dass du hier bist, um wieder zu morden!«

Unvermittelt hörte der Anti-Mage auf zu grinsen.

Kaèl schloss den Abstand zu ihm und packte ihn am Kragen. »Du Blödmann«, zischte er und schüttelte ihn. »Musst du dich und mich immer in Schwierigkeiten bringen?«

»Halt dich doch einfach da raus«, fauchte der Anti-Mage und stemmte sich dagegen. »Du bist so verrückt!«

»Ich?« Kaèl lachte. »Wer ist denn auf allen Fahndungsbildern? _Das_ ist verrückt!« Er warf sich mit der Schulter gegen den Kerl und legte sein gesamtes Gewicht hinein. Der Anti-Mage strauchelte und krallte sich in Kaèls Revers, konnte aber den Fall nicht mehr verhindern. Er riss Kaèl mit sich, und Kaèl landete seitlich halb auf, halb neben ihm. Dort drückte er sich wieder hoch und bearbeitete den Oberkörper mit Faustschlägen, bis sein Atem rasselte. Aber der Anti-Mage lachte nur, ohne sich zu wehren. Nicht einmal seine Hände hob er, um Kaèls Schläge abzuwehren, als habe er sowieso nichts vor ihm zu befürchten. Es machte Kaèl rasend. Oh, er sollte bluten für seine falsche Nachsicht!

»Jetzt kämpf’ endlich mit mir«, brüllte er. »Hör auf, mich andauernd zu schonen!« Er rammte dem Kerl seinen Ellenbogen in den Solarplexus.

Der Anti-Mage stöhnte auf. »Genug!« Er drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zu Kaèl, drückte sich mit beiden Händen von ihm ab, und schob die Hüfte mit einer fließenden Bewegung unter Kaèl hervor. Von dort rutschte er auf die Knie, die Fäuste erhoben. »Keine Mätzchen mehr!«

Auch Kaèl kam auf die Knie und hob verteidigend die Arme. Er funkelte den Anti-Mage zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch an, da fing der wieder an zu grinsen. »So viel Wut und Mühe … für nichts.«

»Von wegen, ›für nichts‹«, knurrte Kaèl. »Jede Sekunde, die du mit mir kämpfst, ist eine, in der du dich nicht auf diese Kutsche wirfst.«

Der Anti-Mage legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. »Aber die Kutsche ist doch längst weg!«

»Wie bitte?« Perplex ließ Kaèl die Arme sinken.

»Ich habe sie nicht angegriffen … ich konnte es nicht.« Er warf Kaèl einen Blick zu. »Nicht nach allem, was in der letzten Zeit passiert ist.«

»Du Verdammter!« Kaèl wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Immer wenn er dachte, den Anti-Mage begriffen zu haben, kam etwas Neues zum Vorschein, das alles wieder umwarf. »Wieso sagst du das nicht gleich?«

»Weil ich mit dir kämpfen wollte«, sagte der Anti-Mage schlicht. »Ich hatte gedacht, ich sehe dich nie wieder und jetzt bist du doch hier. Das musste ich auskosten.«

»Du wolltest … !« Kaèl schäumte vor Wut. Also hatte der Kerl mal wieder mit ihm gespielt, während er sich vor Angst verzehrt hatte! Allein für sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen hätte er ihm gern ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Kaèl grollte. Einen Kampf konnte der Kerl haben! Aber diesmal würde er mit _allen_ Mitteln kämpfen!

Er spannte die Muskeln an und sprang dem Anti-Mage gegen die Brust, riss ihn mit sich. Sie kugelten übereinander, bis sich Kaèl rittlings auf ihm wiederfand. Er machte sich schwer, presste seine Schenkel gegen die warmen Flanken und bohrte ihm seine Knie in die Rippen, genau wie der Anti-Mage es mehrfach _bei ihm_ gemacht hatte. An den Schmerz konnte er sich noch gut erinnern.

Der Anti-Mage grinste immer noch und zerstörte damit das flüchtige Gefühl der Macht. Kaèl beugte sich über ihn, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt waren. »Grins nicht so!«, keuchte er dem Anti-Mage ins Ohr. »Sonst …« Ein unkontrollierbares Zittern ging durch seinen Körper. Quälend zog es durch seine Lenden. Es war zu viel. Zu viel Nähe, zu viel Reibung.

»Sonst?«, wiederholte der Anti-Mage.

Kaèl lehnte sich vor und nahm sein Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne. Zuerst knabberte er sanft, beinahe zärtlich, und entlockte dem Anti-Mage ein gequältes Stöhnen. Dann biss er zu.

»Au!«, schrie der Anti-Mage und stieß ihn von sich herunter. Sofort war er wieder auf den Knien. »Du Schlawiner!« Er umklammerte Kaèls Oberarm und zog ihn an sich heran.

Kaèl ließ es geschehen. Mehr noch, er griff dem Anti-Mage in den Nacken und zog sich noch ein Stückchen näher zu ihm, beugte sich vor und drückte dem Anti-Mage einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann stieß er sich von ihm weg.

Der Anti-Mage ließ seinen Arm los, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt. Er starrte Kaèl an, den Mund leicht geöffnet und keuchte heftig.

Kaèl lachte leise. Wie überrumpelt er wirkte! Und das wegen eines unschuldigen Kusses! Wenn er das gewusst hätte, er hätte alle Nahkämpfe gegen den Anti-Mage gewonnen.

Aber bevor Kaèl das kommentieren konnte, hatte ihn der Anti-Mage wieder gepackt und zog ihn an sich, bis Kaèl halb auf seinem Schoß saß. Er schloss ihn in seine Arme, und Kaèl gab nach, schmiegte sich in die Umarmung hinein, spürte die Wärme des Anti-Mages und seinen schnellen Herzschlag. Auch Kaèls Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Endlich war er dem Anti-Mage nah, zärtlich nahe, und nicht nur, weil sie vorgaben, sich zu hassen. Es wirkte wie ein Traum, und dennoch fühlte es sich an, als wäre es das einzig Richtige. Kaèl versenkte sich in seinem herben Duft, konnte nicht genug davon bekommen.

Eine Hand glitt unter Kaèls Jacke, schob die Kleidung beiseite, jagte wohlige Schauer über seinen Rücken. Die andere vergrub sich in seinem Haar.

»Du riechst nach Pferd«, sagte der Anti-Mage. Seine Lippen wanderten Kaèls Hals entlang, liebkosten sein Kinn. Dann küsste er ihn.

Das war kein unschuldiger Kuss. Begierig presste sich der Anti-Mage an ihn, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Kaèls Lippen. Ein Zittern lief durch Kaèls Körper. Überwältigt öffnete er den Mund und erwiderte den Kuss, die Augen geschlossen. Sein Geist driftete ab und überließ seinem Körper die Kontrolle. Mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihm bislang unbekannt war, fuhren seine Hände über den fremden und doch so vertrauten Rücken, fühlten die einzelnen Muskelstränge durch den Stoff und krallten sich in sein Fleisch.

Irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander, rangen nach Luft. Kaèl öffnete die Augen. Der Anti-Mage betrachtete ihn, der Blick verschleiert vor Lust, und auf einmal war klar, was jetzt geschehen würde, so als hätte alles vorher, die gesamten Wochen und Monate, nur darauf zugesteuert.

Der Anti-Mage lachte leise. Er ließ sich nach hinten kippen, und sie rollten ins Laub, kullerten übereinander, bis Kaèl auf dem Anti-Mage zum Liegen kam. Alles um sie herum duftete, nach feuchtem Laub, Moos und nach dem Anti-Mage.

Wieder küssten sie sich, zunächst langsam, kostend, dann immer drängender, fast schon verzweifelt. Kaèl fühlte sich so heiß und erregt wie lange nicht mehr. Er rieb seine Hüfte gegen die des Anti-Mages, ließ ihn seine Erregung durch die Stoffschichten hindurch spüren, die sie noch voneinander trennten und entlockte ihm so ein lautes Stöhnen. Das war Musik in Kaèls Ohren, er wollte mehr davon.

Kaèl hätte ihm allzugern die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen, aber es war kalt, und er wollte nicht, dass der Anti-Mage fror. Also ließ er nur die Hände an seinem Wams vorbeigleiten, unter die Tunika, bis er nackte Haut spürte. Dort strich er über seine Flanke, seine Brust, ertastete feine Härchen und Narben. Der Anti-Mage hielt die Augen geschlossen. Er seufzte und lächelte bei jeder Berührung und das ließ auch Kaèl lächeln.

Er wanderte mit seinen Küssen tiefer, über das Kinn zum Hals, dann biss er dem Anti-Mage sanft in die Kehle. Der Anti-Mage sog scharf die Luft ein, aber er ließ ihn gewähren, legte sogar den Kopf etwas weiter in den Nacken. Und er schmeckte … fast besser, als er roch, nach salziger Butter und Karamell.

Kaèl löste sich, zitternd vor Erregung. Der Anti-Mage machte einen protestierenden Laut und zog an seiner Schulter, aber da war Kaèl bereits tiefer gerutscht und kniete sich neben seine Hüfte. Er ließ seine Hände über den Bauch nach unten wandern, und griff mit einer Hand fest seinen Hintern. Mit der anderen schob er die Tunika beiseite, neigte sich nach unten und saugte am Hüftknochen. Der Anti-Mage streckte sich ihm begierig entgegen.

Als Kaèl nach seiner Hose griff, erstarrte der Kerl. »Warte!« Er drückte Kaèls Hand von sich, setzte sich auf, am ganzen Körper angespannt.

Kaèl verharrte in der Bewegung, sein Blick suchte die scheuen Augen des Anti-Mages »Was ist?«, fragte er atemlos.

»Ich …« Die Stimme des Anti-Mages brach.

»Soll ich aufhören?«

»N- Nein.«

Kaèl warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu, aber der Anti-Mage schien sich seiner Sache wieder sicher zu sein. Er reckte das Kinn. »Komm«, bat er und erwiderte Kaèls Blick.

Mit einem Seufzer lehnte Kaèl sich zu ihm, küsste ihn sanft und drückte ihn dann wieder ins Laub, was dieser nach etwas Zögern geschehen ließ. Er stöhnte, als Kaèl über seine Hose strich, nur einen fingerbreit an seiner Erektion vorbei. »Es ist nur … ich habe noch nie …«

 _Er hat noch nie?_ Wie _alt ist er? Dreiundzwanzig?_

Kaèl versuchte, sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, und nickte. »Keine Angst, ich kenne mich aus.« Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf den braunen Streifen Haut, der unter seiner Tunika hervorlugte. Vorsichtig löste er die Knöpfe der Hose. »Du musst mir aber sagen, was du willst.« Er zitterte vor Lust, mühte sich aber, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. »Soll ich weitermachen?«

Der Anti-Mage murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

»Wie bitte?« Kaèl legte seine Hand auf die Erektion und drückte zu, was ein Aufstöhnen des Anti-Mages zur Folge hatte. »Soll ich weitermachen?«, wiederholte er zuckersüß.

»Ja, verdammt! Jetzt mach’ einfach!« Die Stimme des Kerls war nur noch ein Winseln.

Kaèl lächelte. »Wir lassen es heute langsam angehen, in Ordnung?«

Sie tauschten einen Blick, und der Anti-Mage nickte stumm, beinahe flehend.

Kaèl küsste ihn ein letztes Mal auf die Lippen, dann löste er sich und zog ihm die Hose bis zu den Kniekehlen herunter. »Wie heißt du eigentlich?«, fragte er, als er seine Finger um den Schaft legte. Warmes, pulsierendes Fleisch, das sich in seine Hand schmiegte, als sei es dafür gemacht.

»Magina«, keuchte der Anti-Mage.

_Magina!_

Fast musste Kaèl über sich selbst lachen. Was hatte er nicht spekuliert, wie der Kerl heißen könnte, sich Strategien ausgedacht, seinen Namen zu erfahren, und letztendlich war es so einfach.

Kurz hielt er inne, um sich den fremden Namen auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen. Dann beugte er sich tiefer und küsste Maginas Bauch. Er folgte mit den Küssen der feinen Spur Haare nach unten, bis zu seiner Scham. Magina zitterte jetzt am ganzen Körper.

Kaèl pausierte kurz und umschloss dann die Erektion mit den Lippen. Magina stöhnte unterdrückt, was Kaèl dazu antrieb, seinen Schaft fester zu umgreifen. Mit der Zunge fuhr er über die salzige Spitze, gleichzeitig glitt seine Hand die Länge auf und ab, quälend langsam. Maginas Atem ging angestrengt.

Kaèls eigene Erektion presste sich hart gegen seine Hose, aber er beachtete es nicht, er konzentrierte sich jetzt voll auf Magina, achtete mit all seinen Sinnen auf die kleinen Zeichen und Laute, die ihm verrieten, was er wann zu tun hatte.

Eigentlich ließ Kaèl sich nie zu so etwas herab. Wenn, dann war _er_ es, der diese Dienste in Anspruch nahm, aber was war schon normal mit dem Anti-Mage? Sie hatten kein Öl dabei, und Magina hatte keinerlei Erfahrung … vor allem aber wollte Kaèl ihn unter sich stöhnen hören, Magina sollte sich ihm völlig hingeben.

Als Kaèl anfing, sanft zu saugen, bog Magina die Wirbelsäule durch. Seine Bauchmuskeln zuckten konvulsiv, und der Geschmack in Kaèls Mund veränderte sich. Er wusste, dass es fast so weit war.

»Kaèl«, flüsterte Magina. Er griff nach Kaèls freier Hand, und umklammerte sie, und Kaèl drückte sanft zurück. Irgendetwas rührte ihn an dieser Geste, diese Verbundenheit, als würde Magina das alles nur _mit ihm_ durchleben wollen, und er wollte dieses Vertrauen um nichts in der Welt enttäuschen. Er wollte Magina glücklich sehen, ihn glücklich machen.

Er konnte aber nicht lange darüber nachsinnen, denn Maginas Hüften schoben sich nach vorn, und mit einem tiefen Seufzer ergoss er sich in Kaèls Mund.

Kaèl schluckte automatisch, aber er ließ nicht von ihm ab, machte weiter, bis Magina ihn zurückhielt. Lächelnd hob er den Kopf und wischte sich die Lippen.

Immer noch zog es schmerzhaft durch Kaèls Lenden, aber Magina sah so glücklich aus, wie er erschöpft und schwer atmend dalag, mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Kaèl war hingerissen davon und auch ein wenig stolz. Er wollte jetzt ganz bei Magina bleiben, schließlich hatten sie alle Zeit der Welt, sich um Kaèls Erregung zu kümmern.

Magina setzte sich auf. Er zog Kaèl in seine Arme, küsste ihn immer wieder, strich ihm übers Haar. »Danke«, hauchte er, und Kaèls Herz schmolz. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich ins Laub sinken. Magina umschlung ihn von hinten und zog ihn eng an sich heran. Kaèl seufzte zufrieden und schloss die Augen. Am liebsten wäre er ewig so liegen geblieben, dicht an den Anti-Mage gekuschelt.

Maginas Körper war warm, doch der Boden war feucht und kühl und irgendwann fröstelte es Kaèl. Er wirkte einen Wärmezauber, aber bei den Temperaturen hielt der nicht lange stand, und nur wenige Minuten später zitterte er schon wieder.

Er drehte sich um. »Magina«, sagte er. »Lass uns zu deiner Hütte reiten. Wir können da weitermachen.«

Magina versteifte sich. »Weitermachen?«, fragte er rau.

»Ja was denn sonst?« Kaèl lachte leise. »Ich habe noch so viel vor mit dir.« Manchmal war der Anti-Mage herrlich naiv.

Abrupt löste sich Magina von ihm und erhob sich.

»Bleib«, bat Kaèl und streckte seinen Arm nach ihm aus. Das ging ihm alles zu schnell.

Aber Magina starrte nur ins Leere. Er klopfte sich das Laub von der Kleidung. Mechanische Bewegungen.

»Magina?«, hakte Kaèl nach, aber der gab keine Antwort. Kaèl suchte seinen Blick, aber Magina wandte sich zur Seite, den Mund fest zusammengepresst.

Ein tiefdunkles, kaltes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Magina würde sich nicht wieder zu ihm legen. Und auf einmal wurde Kaèl bewusst, wie er aussah. Er lag im Schmutz, die Kleidung klebte schweißnaß an seinem Körper, und er … _stank_ … nach Schweiß und Pferd.

Er rappelte sich hoch, wischte den Dreck von seiner Hose, fuhr sich durch die Haare, um wenigstens ein klein wenig seiner Würde wiederherzustellen. »Was ist los?«, fragte er ängstlich.

»Es war ein Fehler«, flüsterte Magina. »Ein furchtbarer Fehler. Es wird nie wieder passieren.« Er atmete heftig.

»Aber du wolltest es doch«, entfuhr es Kaèl, »beinahe angefleht hast du mich.«

Verzweifelt stieß Magina den Atem aus. »Mach es nicht noch schlimmer!«

Kaèl griff nach seinem Arm. »Magina, hör mir zu …«

»Lass mich los!«, brüllte Magina und riss den Arm frei. Er warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, der sich wie ein Messer in Kaèls Eingeweide bohrte. »Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!«

Bevor Kaèl etwas sagen konnte, rannte er fort.


	20. Alte Muster

Es dämmerte bereits, als Kaèl bei den Ställen eintraf. Er hatte sich Zeit gelassen und war im sanften Trab nach Hause geritten, um Mira und vor allem sich zu schonen. Zeit zu haben, seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu ordnen. Natürlich war ihm das nicht geglückt, – nichts war in Ordnung, als er erschöpft und wundgeritten aus dem Sattel rutschte, aber zumindest hatte ihn das repetitive Hufgetrappel eingelullt und ihm ein Gefühl der Taubheit verschafft.

Kaèl tätschelte Mira ausgiebig den Hals, kraulte sie hinter den Ohren, und sie schnaubte zufrieden.

 _Wenigstens ein Lebewesen, das sich über meine Zärtlichkeiten freut_ , dachte er bitter und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Mähne.

»Mylord«, sagte sein Kutscher, der ihm aus den Ställen entgegeneilte. »Soll ich sie Ihnen abnehmen?«

Kaèl hob den Kopf. Er nickte abwesend, konnte sich aber nicht von Mira lösen und behielt ihre Zügel fest in der Hand. »Sie ist ein gutes Pferd.« Es war ein Glück, dass es mittlerweile fast dunkel war, denn Kaèl sah sicherlich furchtbar aus. Er weinte äußerst selten, aber wenn er es tat, war die Haut auf seinen Wangen stundenlang rot und wund.

»Ja, das ist sie, Mylord.«

»Und sie hat eine Ration Haferkekse verdient. Jeden Tag der nächsten Woche.« Kaèl schluckte die Tränen hinunter, die ihm schon wieder in den Augen brannten. Es musste endlich aufhören, mit diesen Tränen!

»Wie Mylord wünschen.« Der Kutscher verbeugte sich und zog die Zügel aus Kaèls kältesteifen Fingern. Fast hätte Kaèl protestiert, am liebsten wäre er die Nacht bei Mira geblieben, eingekugelt im weichen Heu. Ihm graute davor, wie ein geschlagener Hund ins Schloss zurückzukehren und zu allem seine gefasste Maske aufsetzen zu müssen, als sei nichts gewesen.

Er blickte dem Kutscher hinterher, und konnte sich erst losreißen, als dieser mit Mira in den Stallungen verschwunden war.

In seinen Gemächern angekommen, ließ er sich als Erstes von Mister Taryòn ein Bad einzaubern.

 _›Du riechst nach Pferd‹_ , hatte Magina gesagt. Es stimmte, Kaèl stank so sehr, dass er es selbst riechen konnte. Der getrocknete Schweiß klebte an seiner Haut, sein Haar war verfilzt und voller kleiner Stöckchen und Dreck. Nichts war von dem stolzen Elb übrig geblieben, der er noch am Morgen gewesen war. Kein Wunder, dass Magina ihn nicht wollte, er hätte sich so ja selbst nicht gewollt.

Kaèl glitt in das warme Wasser und verteilte großzügig Honigseife über seinem Körper und Haar, schrubbte alles ab, den Schmutz, den Schweiß, die Tränen. Dabei streifte seine Hand die Narbe an seiner Schulter, eine fast vergessene Erinnerung an seinen ersten Kampf mit dem Anti-Mage. Dank Madame Hazels Salbe war sie flach und kaum mehr zu erahnen. 

Vielleicht war sie das Einzige, was in seinem Leben von Magina übrigbleiben würde.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und stieg aus der Wanne. Mister Taryòn hatte ihm Pomade hingestellt, die Kaèl großzügig auf seine wundgescheuerten Schenkel auftrug, um das Brennen wenigstens etwas zu lindern. Er hatte sich zu viel zugemutet, mit dem Gewaltritt. Der Tag hatte ihn ausgelaugt und er hoffte, dass er rasch einschlafen könnte, um die Enttäuschung wenigstens für ein paar Stunden hinter sich zu lassen.

Sein Bett fühlte sich leer an. Was hatte er nicht gekämpft, um Rubìnia und alle anderen davon fernzuhalten um wenigstens hier, in seinem Sanktuarium, seine Ruhe zu haben. Aber jetzt fehlte ihm Maginas Umarmung.

Kaèl ließ sich von Mister Taryòn eine zweite Decke bringen, drapierte sie hinter sich, als sei sie ein anderer Körper und schmiegte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Stoff. Aber es war nicht dasselbe, es war lächerlich, es war kindisch und es trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Und dennoch zog er die Decke enger um sich.

oOOo

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Kaèl mit neuem Tatendrang. Er ließ sich von Mister Taryòn in eine himmelblaue Robe mit Knöpfen aus Platin und verspielten Ornamenten kleiden und verbot sich, zu lange an die Ereignisse des letzten Tages zu denken. Erhobenen Hauptes gesellte er sich zu seinen Eltern an den Frühstückstisch. »Und, wurde der Anti-Mage gestern gefasst?«, fragte er unschuldig.

Als Antwort erhielt er von Akàri nur ein Grollen.

»Er hat der Kutsche nicht aufgelauert«, sagte Elìrios.

»Das ist bedauerlich«, sagte Kaèl. »Wie kam es dazu?« Er spießte ein Stück Entenbrust auf seine Gabel und schob es sich in den Mund, aber das fettige Fleisch ließ ihn würgen. Es war einerlei, er hatte sowieso kaum Hunger.

»Myriam vermutet, dass er gewarnt wurde«, erklärte sein Vater.

»Elìrios«, raunte seine Mutter. »Nicht hier. Die Wände haben Ohren.«

 _Der Spitzel!_ Den oder die hatte Kaèl fast vergessen.

Kaèl ließ seinen Blick über die Bediensteten schweifen. Allein hier im Speiseraum zählte er fünf Personen, lauter Leute, deren Namen er nicht kannte, und die ihm sonst auch nie aufgefallen waren. Brauchten sie wirklich so viele Gehilfen für ein einfaches Frühstück?

 _Ich frage mich, was Magina bereits alles von uns erfahren hat. Ob er den Spitzel auch über_ mich _ausgefragt hat?_

Der Gedanke verstörte und erregte ihn zugleich. Kurz überlegte er, ob er sich diesen Fakt zunutze machen könnte. Aber dafür hätte er erst herausfinden müssen, _wer_ es war, der oder die sie belauschte, und bislang sah er keinen Anhaltspunkt. Trotzdem nahm er sich vor, nun auch zuhause nur in den edelsten Gewändern herumzulaufen.

Nach dem Frühstück schritt Kaèl in seine Bibliothek und suchte sich eine Auswahl an Werken zusammen, die er für seine heutigen Studien benötigte. Eine Stunde schenkte er ihnen seine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit, aber dann kroch die Erinnerung an die gestrige Zurückweisung in seine Gedanken und nistete sich dort ein wie eine Tarantel in ihrem Erdloch.

 _Das ist mein verletzter Stolz_ , überlegte er. _Aber das kann ich korrigieren. Ein Sunstrider ist ein Fang, ich bin ein Fang, das wird er schon noch einsehen._

Ja, Kaèl würde Magina zurückerobern. Er würde ihn unter sich seinen Namen schreien und vor Lust wimmern hören. Danach würde Kaèls Faszination nachlassen, er würde bemerken wie inhaltslos das Ganze war. So war es bislang immer gewesen, warum sollte es hier anders sein?

 _Weil es mehr als nur Faszination ist,_ sagte ein böses Stimmchen in ihm, aber er schob es beiseite.

Eigentlich kannte er Magina kaum. Er würde schnell merken, wie fern Magina ihm eigentlich war, wenn er mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte.

Und wenn er das endlich begriffen hatte, dann könnte Kaèl sich distanzieren, Magina fallen lassen. Und dann, dann wäre es das gewesen mit der ganzen Konzentrationslosigkeit, den schlaflosen Nächten und den Tränen. Vor allem den Tränen … Kaèl hätte endlich wieder Raum für seine Arbeit. Für die Prüfung. Das, was ihm wirklich wichtig war, im Leben!

Aber zunächst musste er Magina zurückerobern. Am besten sofort! Er schlug sein Buch zu und läutete nach Mister Taryòn.

»Ich brauche ein Geschenk für einen jungen Mann«, sagte er, als Mister Taryòn in seiner hellgrünen Livrée durch die Tür trat. »Was mögen die so?«

»Blumen«, sagte Mister Taryòn mit einer Verbeugung. »Junge Männer lieben Blumen.«

»So?«, fragte Kaèl wenig überzeugt.

Kaèl liebte Blumen nicht. Entweder stanken sie oder sie beleidigten sein feines ästhetisches Empfinden mit ihren ordinären Schreifarben. Zu allem Überfluss verwelkten sie rasch und erinnerten dann mit ihren abfallenden Blättern an die Vergänglichkeit des Lebens. _Morbide_. Was ›junge Männer‹ daran finden sollten, war ihm schleierhaft, aber Kaèl ließ Mister Taryòn _immer_ die Geschenke für seine Geliebten auswählen, und bislang hatte er damit Erfolg gehabt. Mister Taryòn kannte sich einfach besser mit den romantischen Bedürfnissen von Kaèls Geliebten aus, schließlich war auch er ein junger Mann mit einem romantischen Zug um den Mund.

»Dann bereiten Sie einen schönen großen Strauß vor. Ich schreibe derweil eine Karte für den Empfänger.«

Kaèl kritzelte ein paar Worte hin, etwas wie: ›ich habe unser letztes Treffen genossen, lass’ uns das wiederholen, melde dich‹ und setzte zum Schluss die obligate Grußformel darunter.

 _Das sollte reichen,_ dachte er, als er das Siegelwachs aufdrückte.

Meist war der Inhalt des Schreibens gleichgültig, Kaèls Name und das majestätische Siegel allein reichten, um sein Gegenüber zu beeindrucken. Besonders wenn es nicht adelig war. Die meisten seiner bürgerlichen Liebschaften zierten sich anfangs, machten sich ›rar‹, wie es in so vielen schlechten Beziehungsknigges empfohlen wurde. Aber im Gegensatz zum Adel waren sie von den albernen Pralinen und sonstigem Tand viel zu beeindruckt und hielten ihr Schmollen nicht lange durch. Bereits nach ein bis zwei Präsenten kamen sie angekrochen, in Kaèls weit geöffnete Arme. Es war vorhersehbar und langweilig.

Wieso sollte Magina da anders reagieren? Kaèl musste Mister Taryòn nur das richtige Präsent finden lassen, dann würde Magina schmelzen wie Butter in der Sonne.

Er beschloss, die Botschaft selbst zu überbringen, denn niemand durfte von Maginas Aufenthaltsort erfahren. Kaèl verzichtete dabei auf die bequeme Kutsche und ritt zu Maginas Hütte. Dies hatte einerseits den Vorteil, dass die gesamte Operation nur wenig Zeit in Anspruch nahm, andererseits ließ sich so ein Ausritt, sollte jemand misstrauisch werden, leicht als ›sportliche Betätigung‹ maskieren, als Ausgleich für die vielen Stunden, die er angeblich in der Bibliothek schuftete.

Magina hatte ihm klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wollte. Also passte Kaèl einen günstigen Moment ab, legte die Sachen vor seine Tür und verschwand, bevor es zu einer Begegnung kommen konnte.

Auf dem Ritt zurück haderte er mit sich selbst. Hätte er vielleicht klopfen und mit Magina reden sollen?

 _Es gibt keinen Grund, die Dinge zu überstürzen,_ sagte er sich. _Magina wird mich schon noch anflehen, zu ihm zurückzukommen, wenn er erst den Brief gelesen hat. Ja … ganz sicher, so ist es doch immer gewesen. Der Brief wird ihn … sicherlich … umstimmen!_

Am nächsten Tag kontrollierte Kaèl noch im Morgenmantel seine Post. Nicht, dass er bereits eine Antwort erwartet hätte, aber Magina war nun mal das Erste, was ihm nach dem Aufwachen in den Sinn kam, und irgendetwas musste er tun, um dieses drängende Gefühl abzuschütteln. Auch am Rest des Tages bestellte er wiederholt seine Dienstboten her, um sich die Korrespondenz bringen zu lassen, aber nie war ein Schreiben von Magina dabei.

Der nächste Tag verging ähnlich ereignislos, Magina schien das ›Rarmachen‹ unerfreulich ernst zu nehmen.

 _Mittlerweile muss er sich doch nach mir sehnen,_ dachte Kaèl, ein wenig verärgert. Schließlich sehnte sich auch Kaèl nach Maginas Armen und seinen Küssen, so sehr, dass er oft ins Leere starrte und an nichts anderes denken konnte.

In der zweiten Nacht hatte er eine Erleuchtung:

_Er traut sich nicht, mir die Antwort ins Schloss zu schicken._

Ja, so musste es sein! Andernfalls hätte Magina bestimmt gleich geantwortet.

Wieder schrieb er eine Karte, und bat Magina, seine Antwort einfach vor die Schwelle seiner Hütte zu legen, Kaèl würde die Nachricht dann holen kommen.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein Präsent, um die Botschaft zu garnieren. Diesmal wählte Mister Taryòn eine gute Flasche Wein und den besten Schinken Alènias aus, dazu einen weiteren Blumenstrauß, und Kaèl brachte Brief und Delikatessen zu Maginas Hütte.

Früh am nächsten Morgen ritt Kaèl noch vor dem Frühstück aus, um nach einer Antwort zu schauen. Kurz vor der Lichtung ordnete er hastig seine Kleidung und wirkte den Fhaarbulöszauber. Sein Herz klopfte laut, vielleicht hatten seine Zeilen Magina ja erweicht, und er wollte ihn gleich vor Ort sprechen. Mit etwas Glück wartete er schon sehnsüchtig auf ihn.

Aber es lag keine Antwort auf Maginas Türschwelle. Und die Tür öffnete sich auch nicht, obwohl Kaèl bewusst Lärm machte, um Maginas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Aber immerhin waren auch Kaèls Geschenke verschwunden, Magina musste sie an sich genommen haben.

Als Kaèl auch am nächsten Tag kein Antwortschreiben vor Maginas Tür fand, wurde er wütend. Im Jagdgalopp preschte er zurück und ließ sich Stift und Papier bringen, sobald er seine Gemächer betreten hatte. Noch halb im Stehen kritzelte er einige Zeilen hin, dabei musste er dreimal ansetzen, um den Brief zu Ende zu schreiben, da er die Spitzen seines Füllfederhalters verbog, so hart drückte er auf. Die Botschaft wurde weniger eine Lobpreisung, als eine Standpauke darüber wie _dankbar_ einer wie Magina für Kaèls geschätzte Aufmerksamkeit sein sollte, aber das hatte Magina verdient. Was bildete sich dieser Bauernlümmel ein, _ihm,_ einen _Sunstrider_ , keine Beachtung zu schenken?

Jetzt fehlte ein Geschenk, sonst wäre es ja stillos gewesen. Wieder schickte er nach seinem Diener.

»Es handelt sich um denselben jungen Mann?«, fragte Mister Taryòn, als Kaèl ihn bat, ein Geschenk zu besorgen.

Kaèl nickte.

Mister Taryòn räusperte sich. »Mylord, dürfte ich frei sprechen?«

Das war neu. Mister Taryòn war bereits seit zehn Jahren in Kaèls Dienst, und nie hatte er ›frei sprechen‹ wollen.

Kaèl machte eine auffordende Geste. »Sprechen Sie.«

»Die Etikette würde jetzt Pralinen verlangen, aber ich rate Ihnen, dem werten Herren etwas zu schenken, bei dem Sie wissen, dass es zu ihm passt.«

»Wie meinen Sie das?«

»Ich nehme an, dass dieser junge Herr, in den Sie sich verliebt ha–«

»Ich _bin_ nicht verliebt!«, fiel Kaèl ihm ins Wort. »Es ist nur Faszination!« Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es war unfassbar, Mister Taryòn verstand selbst das Einfachste nicht. Zu denken, Kaèl hätte sich verliebt … Das war einfach lächerlich! Aber er war ja auch nur ein Kammerdiener. Warum schenkte Kaèl ihm überhaupt Gehör?

Verteidigend hob Mister Taryòn die Hände. »Bitte verzeihen Sie meine ungeschickte Wortwahl, Mylord. Dieser junge Mann … ich nehme an, dass Sie die letzten Wochen immer zu ihm gefahren sind?«

»Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht«, sagte Kaèl.

Mister Taryòn seufzte leise. »Es geht mich nichts an, Mylord. Ich dachte nur … dass Sie diesen Herrn sicherlich besser kennen, als ich. Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch … ich suche Ihnen mit Freuden eine Auswahl exzellenter Pralinen zusammen. Aber vielleicht sollte Mylord besser selbst ein Präsent auswählen?«

»Suchen Sie die Pralinen zusammen«, knurrte Kaèl.

Mister Taryòn verbeugte sich erneut und verschwand.

oOOo

Die Sunstriders luden dieses Jahr zum Wintersonnenwendeball, und bereits Wochen vorher war das gesamte Schloss von fiebrigem Eifer erfüllt. Das Essen musste geplant werden, die Musik arrangiert, und die Tanzsäle hergerichtet. Aber das Wichtigste von allem war der Lustgarten, der bei dieser Gelegenheit zum ersten Mal der staunenden Öffentlichkeit präsentiert werden sollte. Jeden Tag zwang seine Mutter Kaèl zu ausgedehnten Spaziergängen zwischen Pavillons und Zitruspflanzen, um mit ihm die neuesten Fortschritte zu diskutieren.

Für Kaèls Empfinden war der Lustgarten schon mehr als fertig, die Blumenarrangements türmten sich in schwindelerregende Höhen und alles war erfüllt von magischem Blütenduft, der Kaèl Kopfschmerzen bereitete, aber Akàri fand immer etwas, das noch fehlte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn notierte sie die Mängel in ihrem Notizbuch. »In dreieinhalb Wochen findet der Ball statt, und die Buchsbäume wachsen nicht, wie sie sollen!«

»Hmm«, machte Kaèl. Er war so müde, dass er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Aber wie hätte er die vergangene Nacht auch schlafen können? Magina hatte auch auf seine letzte Botschaft nicht reagiert.

»Kaèl’thas, jetzt sag’ etwas dazu, immerhin bauen wir das Ganze hier zu _deinem_ Vergnügen!«

 _Zu meinem Vergnügen?_ Fast hätte er gelacht. Seine Mutter und er schienen recht divergente Vorstellungen von ›Vergnügen‹ zu haben. Kaèl hätte ja vorgezogen, die letzte Episode mit dem Anti-Mage zu wiederholen, nur mit erfreulicherem Ende, aber er bezweifelte, dass Akàri Verständnis für solcherart ›Vergnügen‹ aufbrachte.

»Mutter«, sagte er beschwichtigend, »es ist mitten im Winter. Kein Wunder, dass alles ein wenig langsamer wächst.«

»Ach was. Als würde unsere Magie das nicht korrigieren können.«

Kaèl hätte ihr jetzt einen extensiven Vortrag darüber halten können, dass Licht- oder Wärmezauber nicht an die Kraft der Sonne heranreichten, und die Gärtner*innen höchstens verhindern konnten, dass die Pflanzen in der eisigen Erde erfroren. Er hätte seine Argumente mit unzähligen Quellen belegen können. Aber er schluckte die Antwort herunter. Seine Worte würden sowieso auf fruchtlosen Boden fallen.

»Wie du meinst«, sagte er deshalb und seufzte leise.

»Hast du mit der Schneiderin über deine Robe gesprochen?«

Verwirrt hob Kaèl den Blick.

»Na, deine Festtagsrobe. Die ist das Wichtigste, damit du Eindruck auf Nyòko machst. Mir schwebt etwas Glockenförmiges mit einem Umhang vor, am besten in Silber, das passt zu deinen Augen.«

 _Purpur,_ dachte Kaèl. _Purpur passt zu_ Maginas _Augen. Sie sind braun, aber er hat kleine violette Flecken darin._

Magina schien sich für Mode zu interessieren, immerhin hatte er sich diesen albernen Umhang genäht. Es mangelte ihm jedoch an Gelegenheit und Mitteln, das auszuleben. Aber das konnte Kaèl ändern!

Direkt nach seinem Spaziergang mit Akàri nahm er über Hologramm mit seinem Händler Kontakt auf.

»Lord Sunstrider, womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?«, fragte er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

»Ich brauche eine purpurne Tunika«, sagte Kaèl. »Aus Seide.«

»Purpurne Seide?« Der Händler legte die Stirn in Falten. »Das wird schwierig. Dieses Jahr gab es wegen der Überschwemmungen in Mandalia große Probleme bei der Purpurschneckenernte. Ich bin untröstlich, aber das einzige Schiff, das Purpurschnecken führt, ist auf dem Weg nach Ryumàr.«

»Dann lassen Sie es nach Nishaì umleiten.«

»Mylord, das Schiff wurde von Lord Ryunòr selbst beordert. Purpur wird traditionell nur der Herrscherfamilie zugestanden. Sie riskieren einen Affront, wenn Sie dies so öffentlich …«

»Einerlei«, sagte Kaèl. »Überbieten Sie sie. Ich benötige die gefärbte Seide so schnell wie möglich.«

Der Händler nickte zaghaft, und Kaèl beendete das Gespräch.

Purpurgewinnung war ein komplizierter Prozess: Das Schiff mit den Schnecken erreichte Nishaì nach sechs Tagen. Dort ließ man die Drüsen von hunderttausend Tieren herausschneiden und auspressen. Das so gewonnene Sekret wurde erst in Salz eingelegt, dann mit Pferdeurin vermengt und tagelang schwach erhitzt, bis die Flüssigkeit auf ein Zehntel ihrer ursprünglichen Masse reduziert worden war. Die zu färbenden Stoffe wurden dort eingetaucht, und oxidierten dann an der Luft zu ihrem unverkennbar violetten Farbton.

Zwanzig Schneider*innen nähten Tag und Nacht die Stücke zusammen und endlich, knapp zwei Wochen, nachdem Kaèl der Gedanke das erste Mal in den Sinn gekommen war, wurde die Ausbeute auf eine Lastkutsche geladen und zum Sunstrider’schen Schloss befördert.

 _Vielleicht hätte ich nicht das komplette Schiff ordern sollen,_ dachte Kaèl, als er die Berge von Tuniken und Umhängen in allen Schattierungen von Violett erblickte, aber für solche Bedenken war es jetzt zu spät.

Er ließ die Waren in seinem Gemach aufstapeln, und suchte einen leuchtendvioletten Umhang sowie eine kunstvoll verzierte Tunika heraus. Als er den feinen Stoff ins Licht hielt, war er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder mit sich und der Welt zufrieden.

 _Vielleicht hatte Mister Taryòn doch nicht so unrecht,_ dachte er. _Ich weiß am besten, was Magina braucht._

Kaèl wühlte in seinen Schränken nach etwas buntem Pergament, in das er die Gaben einschlagen konnte. Auch ein kleines Zettelchen legte er dazu, diesmal schrieb er schlicht das, was er wirklich dachte:

_Du fehlst mir. Bitte melde Dich._

Diesmal würde Magina sich melden. Er vermisste Kaèl doch auch, sonst hätte er nicht in dem einen Moment nach Kaèls Hand gegriffen. Da war eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen beiden gewesen, die Magina nicht leugnen durfte.

Kaèl wartete einen Tag, zwei, aber Magina antwortete nicht. Am dritten Tag war er verzweifelt. Des Nachts lag er im Bett, wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, schlaflos. Er zählte die Stunden, die verstrichen waren, seit er den Umhang vor die Tür gelegt hatte.

Es waren zu viele.

oOOo

»Jetzt heben Sie einmal die Arme, sehr schön, vielen Dank Mylord.« Die Hofschneiderin verbeugte sich. »Damit hätte ich die Maße beisammen.«

Kaèl nickte zufrieden.

Die Robe, die sie kreiert hatte, war ein Blickfang. Mitternachtsblau, mit hoch aufgestellten Kragen und feinsten Verzierungen aus weißen Opalen, die schimmerten wie tausend Sterne. Sie musste Kaèl nur noch auf den Leib geschneidert werden, dann wäre sie perfekt.

»Nun sollten wir über Mylords Wünsche bezüglich des Umhangs sprechen.«

»Nur zu«, sagte Kaèl.

»Mein Gehilfe zeigt Ihnen gleich eine Auswahl an Stoffmustern, bitte suchen Sie da etwas heraus.«

»Hmm«, machte Kaèl. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er etwas wahr, das seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ein Stückchen purpurfarbener Ärmel, das durch den Manschettenschlitz des Gehrocks des Gehilfen hervorblitzte.

»Wer ist das?«, fragte er scharf.

»Das ist Kasimir, mein Gehilfe.«

 _Kasimir._ Der Name ließ darauf schließen, dass dieser junge Mann ein Mensch war. Kaèl musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Es war ein sehniger, hochgewachsener Kerl, ungefähr in Maginas Alter, mit hellbraunen Haaren und einem sinnlichen Schmollmund.

Die kalte Wut stieg in ihm hoch.

»Ich würde das gern mit Kasimir allein besprechen«, sagte Kaèl, und die Schneiderin verließ mit einer Verbeugung den Raum.

Sobald sie aus der Tür war, packte Kaèl den Gehilfen am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Er riss ihm den Gehrock auf und erblickte eine purpurne Tunika – _Maginas Tunika!_ »Woher hast du diese Tunika?«

»Ein Freund hat sie verschenkt«, stammelte Kasimir.

»Hat er dir noch mehr geschenkt, dieser _Freund?_ «  
»N- Nein.«

»Wein? Schinken?« Kaèl verstärkte den Griff.

»Das h- hat er den anderen aus dem Dorf mitgebracht.« Kasimir schnappte nach Luft, und in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten sich Tränen.

Auf einmal tat der Junge ihm leid, er konnte ja auch nichts dafür, dass Magina Kaèl nicht wollte.

Kaèl ließ ihn los. »Raus«, sagte er leise.

Als Kasimir mitsamt der Schneiderin verschwunden war, ließ Kaèl sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Er vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Magina hatte alles _verschenkt_. Er hatte Kaèls Präsente nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt.

Und da dämmerte es Kaèl. Es war sinnlos, das mit den Geschenken fortzuführen. Ebenso sinnlos war es, weiter die Karte seiner Abstammung auszuspielen, um Maginas Gunst zu erlangen. Maginas Ablehnung war mehr als ein bloßes ›sich rar machen‹. Sie war fundamental, und kein Titel, kein Gold würde daran etwas ändern.

Es war das vernünftigste, jetzt einfach aufzuhören, und sich endlich auf seine Studien zu konzentrieren. Immerhin musste sich Kaèl in zwei Wochen vor dem Rat der Elf behaupten. Warum betrieb er die gesamte Zeit so einen Unsinn, der doch zu nichts führte?

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag.

Wem machte er eigentlich etwas vor? Diese ganzen Gefühle, die schlaflosen Nächte, die Unkonzentriertheit – das war nicht nur bloße Faszination. Es war mehr. Er vermisste Magina, es war ein uferloses Sehnen, und Kaèl ertrank in seiner unerwiderten Zuneigung.

Kaèl war verliebt. Verliebt in den Anti-Mage.

Er war verloren.


	21. Kaèl im Wunderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN: drug abuse / Drogenmißbrauch

_Er will mich nicht._

Jeden Morgen war das der erste Gedanke, der Kaèl beim Aufwachen in den Sinn kam. Und jeden Morgen kostete es ihn enorme Kraft, mit diesem Gedanken überhaupt aufzustehen, und das zu tun, was er zu tun hatte. Aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und quälte sich durch seine Lehrbücher, durch die Amtsgeschäfte mit Akàri und die ereignislosen Abendessen im Kreise der Familie. Kaèl funktionierte, auch wenn das Glück dabei auf der Strecke blieb, und er war fast ein wenig stolz auf sich.

Aber als Mister Taryòn diesen Morgen die Vorhänge aufzog, um das spärliche Sonnenlicht hereinzulassen, fühlte Kaèl sich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fast beschwingt. Heute war die Wintersonnenwende, bereits seit Vorgestern füllte sich das Schloss mit Gästen, und Kaèls Mutter rauschte wie beflügelt umher – die Mitglieder der wichtigsten hochadeligen Familien wollten schließlich bespaßt werden.

Kaèl war aufgeregt wegen des Festes. Eigentlich verabscheute er Bälle, aber die einsamen letzten Nächte hatten ihn weichgekocht. Er erhoffte sich von heute Abend ein kleines Techtelmechtel, um Maginas Abwesenheit wenigstens für eine Nacht lang ausblenden zu können und die Leere in seinem Bett zu füllen. Gelegenheit dazu sollte es geben: Lina, Rosemary Katkin und Colin Galahad – es waren Einige unter ihren Gästen, die er nicht völlig geringschätzte. Natürlich musste er diskret vorgehen, da sowohl Ludòiku als auch Akàri über seine und Nyòkos Schritte wachten, aber da machte Kaèl sich wenig Sorgen. Er war geübt in derlei Angelegenheiten.

Bereits gegen Mittag zog er sich in seine Gemächer zurück und ließ sich von seinen Bediensteten für die Feierlichkeiten herrichten. Als Mister Taryòn ihm eine Auswahl an Einstecktüchern präsentierte, klopfte es an seiner Tür.

»Herein«, rief Kaèl, und Nyòko trat ein, dicht gefolgt von einem Diener in scharlachroter Livree, es musste also einer von ihren Privatdienern sein. Sie musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. »Kein Purpur?«, fragte sie. Etwas an ihrem Lächeln gefiel ihm nicht.

»Das ist nicht meine Farbe.«

»So, so.« Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. »Und jetzt rate einmal, wessen Farbe das ist? Ludòikus!«

»Hmm«, machte Kaèl. Er hatte die dumpfe Ahnung, dass dies keine angenehme Konversation werden würde.

»Bei allen Drachen, Kaèl! Warum hast du dieses Purpurschneckenschiff gekauft? Vater hat geschäumt vor Wut.«

»Er kann wütend sein?«, fragte Kaèl entgeistert.

Sie schnaubte. »Na was denkst du, wie er zuhause Serèika in Schach hält? Er kennt nichts, wenn es um Mode geht!«

»Oh«, sagte Kaèl. »Das war mir nicht bewusst.«

»Und dir war ebenso wenig bewusst, dass du kein Anrecht hast, Purpur zu tragen?«

»Es war ja auch nicht für mich«, platzte er heraus. »Das war ein Geschenk für einen … _Freund._ « ›Freund‹, oder als was auch immer er Magina bezeichnen sollte.

»Was es nicht besser macht. Und davon abgesehen, du und dein _Freund_ «, sie zog das Wort affektiert in die Länge, was Kaèl erröten ließ, »ihr habt grausame Vorlieben. Wenn es nach mir ginge, ich würde Purpur auf der Stelle verbieten. Die armen Kreaturen.« Sie schüttelte sich.

 _Oh nein_ , fiel es ihm siedendheiß ein, _Magina liebt auch Tiere. Nicht dass er mein Geschenk deshalb verschmäht hat!_

Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien der Haufen purpurner Tuniken, bezahlt mit den Leben unzähliger Schnecken, die nun ungetragen in Kaèls Lager verrotteten. Es waren mehr, als er Magina im ganzen Leben hätte schenken können. Sofern sie ein Leben zusammen gehabt hätten. Bei dem Gedanken zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen.

»Kaèl, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?«

Er fokussierte sie wieder und legte ein zerknirschtes Lächeln auf. »Es war eine Dummheit, in Ordnung? Es kommt nicht wieder vor.«

»Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät.« Sie verdrehte die Augen. »Paradoxerweise hat Ludòiku sich wieder beruhigt, weil er sich als Erklärung zurechtgelegt hat, du hättest die Schnecken bestellt, weil du planst, bald Teil unserer Familie zu sein. Er rechnet in Kürze mit einer Verlobung. Da hast du uns was eingebrockt!«

»Uff.« Kaèl sackte in sich zusammen. Das wurde ihm alles etwas viel. Er starrte auf sein Schmuckkästchen, das über und über mit bunten Edelsteinen verziert war. »Vielleicht sollten wir einfach heiraten«, sagte er mutlos. »Dann lassen sie uns endlich in Ruhe.«

Nyòko und ihr Diener tauschten einen Blick, dann rückte Nyòko demonstrativ ein Stück von Kaèl ab und verschränkte die Arme. »Ich weiß ja nicht, was du vorhast, aber ich habe noch Pläne für mein Leben.«

 _Pläne?_ Wenn er Magina nicht haben konnte, dann war es sowieso egal.

»Du Glückliche«, murmelte er. »Du hast Pläne.«

»Ah, hier steckt ihr beiden Turteltäubchen!«, sagte Ludòiku und lächelte sie von der Türschwelle her vergnügt an, was Kaèls schlechtes Gewissen nur steigerte. Wieso musste Ludòiku auch immer so freundlich sein? Innerlich kochte er wahrscheinlich noch vor Wut. Am Liebsten hätte Kaèl sich unsichtbar gemacht und bei Mira im Stall versteckt.

»Ach lass die Kinder doch.« Zufrieden lächelnd trat Kaèls Mutter neben ihn. »Ludò, du _musst_ dir unseren neuen Lustgarten ansehen!« Sie griff nach seiner Hand.

Er lachte verlegen. »Jetzt? Ich dachte, du willst ihn erst heute Abend präsentieren.«

»Na, dir zeige ich ihn natürlich als ersten«, sagte sie und zog ihn fort. »Erinnerst du dich noch an …« Den Rest konnte Kaèl nicht mehr verstehen.

Nyòko und Kaèl tauschten einen Blick und fingen an zu lachen. »Da frage ich mich, _wer_ hier die Turteltäubchen sind«, sagte er, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. »Es ist fast zum Fremdschämen.«

»Fast?« Nyòko hob die Brauen. »Du hättest heute Morgen Elìrios’ Gesicht sehen sollen, als sie mit Vater über den Garten sprach.«

»Ich kann es mir bildlich vorstellen.« Er seufzte theatralisch. »Und du weißt nicht, seit wie lange sie _mir_ damit in den Ohren liegt. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, dann würde ich dich heute Abend nach allen Regeln der Kunst dort verführen. Sie hat mir sogar schon die günstigsten Ecken dafür gezeigt.«

Nyòko sog scharf die Luft ein. Wieder warf sie dem Diener einen alarmierten Blick zu. »Sie hat _was?_ «

»Keine Sorge, das wird nicht passieren!«

»Dieser Garten … Mich bringen da keine zehn Pferde rein!«, rief Nyòko mit Grabesstimme.

Er nickte finster. »Wir haben deswegen sogar die Pacht erhöht. Wenn du wüsstest, mit wie viel Blut der verdammte Lustgarten erkauft wurde.«

»Ein blühender Rosengarten, im Winter? Das Blut muss in Strömen geflossen sein!«

»Du sagst es.«

Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. »Boykottieren wir den Garten?«

Kaèl schlug ein. »Nichts lieber als das.«

oOOo

Der Ball war weniger spannend, als erhofft. Nach einem ereignislosen Abendessen, bei dem es für Kaèl unterhaltsamer war, den Lernstoff der letzten Tage zu wiederholen, als seinen Sitznachbar*innen zu lauschen, fand er sich allein neben der Tanzfläche wieder. Eigentlich hätte er vorgeben müssen, mit Nyòko zu turteln, um Akàri und Ludòiku zu beruhigen, aber Nyòko war bereits zum zweiten Mal verschwunden und hatte Kaèl ein wenig ratlos zurückgelassen.

Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, und ließ den Blick über die Tanzfläche schweifen, aber er entdeckte weder Lina noch einen der anderen beiden, die ihn interessierten. Stattdessen wurde er immer wieder von den Avancen der anderen Adeligen abgelenkt, die ihn umschwirrten wie Motten das Licht. Wegen ihnen musste er weiter von der Tanzfläche abrücken, bis er sich in einer ruhigen Ecke wiederfand, fernab jeglicher interessanten Ziele. Frustriert verschränkte er die Arme und schoss seinen finstersten Blick Richtung der Tanzenden.

»Na, bist du wieder die Stimmungsbremse?«, erklang eine Stimme direkt neben ihm. Erschrocken wandte er den Kopf und erblickte zu seiner Freude Lina, die ihn breit angrinste. Diesmal trug sie ein gebauschtes smaragdgrünes Kleid, das ihre roten Haare kontrastierte und ihrer üppigen Figur schmeichelte.

»Von wegen!« Er legte sein verführerischstes Lächeln auf. »Du kommst gerade recht! Lass uns tanzen.«

»Bitte, was? Kaèl Sunstrider und tanzen?« Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »Verzeihen Sie, der Herr. Ich muss Sie mit einem alten Freund verwechselt haben.«

Kaèl ignorierte ihre Bemerkung und bot ihr seinen Arm an, aber Lina hob abwehrend die Hände.

»Dein Angebot ehrt mich, aber ich als deine Ex werde unserer Kronprinzessin garantiert nicht die Beute wegschnappen. Das grenzt an sozialen Selbstmord!«

»Fein.« Kaèl seufzte leise. Diese angebliche Turtelei mit Nyòko brachte mehr Nachteile mit sich, als er sich anfangs erhofft hatte. »Wir können uns das mit dem Tanzen auch schenken, und du kommst sofort mit in meine Räume. Durch den Geheimgang, wie Früher. Das wird niemanden auffallen.«

Sie kicherte. »Da hat einer es aber nötig. Aber nein, nein danke, Kaèl!«

Verärgert verschränkte er wieder die Arme und schmollte. Aber bald wurde ihm das affektierte Schweigen zu albern. »Und, wie amüsierst du dich?«, fragte er versöhnlich.

»Die Gäste sind langweilig wie immer, der Lustgarten ist furchtbar, aber _damit_ war es halbwegs erträglich.« Sie hielt eine kleine Phiole hoch, in der eine silbrig-blaue Flüssigkeit schwappte. › _Genkàku_ _Elixier‹_ stand auf dem Etikett.

Er runzelte die Stirn. »Ein Halluzinogen?«

Sie verstaute die Phiole wieder in ihrer Rocktasche. »Ich weiß damit umzugehen.«

»So, so.« Kaèl schaute wieder zur Tanzfläche. Ein neues Lied wurde gespielt, ein langsamer Walzer. Die Paare hielten sich nun enger, die Bewegungen wurden getragener. Ein Paar ganz am Rand schaute sich ununterbrochen in die Augen, ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann küssten sie sich. Kaèl sog scharf die Luft ein. Die beiden so zu sehen schmerzte ihn, es war ein tiefes Sehnen in seiner Brust, aber er konnte den Blick nicht davon lösen.

Es war so ungerecht! Wie sie lachten, wie engumschlungen sie tanzten. Schön, dass sie alle Spaß hatten, auf seinem Ball! Verbittert schnappte er sich ein Glas Branntwein vom Tablett einer Dienerin. Mit einem Schluck leerte er das halbe Glas, und die Flüssigkeit brannte sich seine Kehle hinunter. Kaèl musste husten. Das Zeug war stärker, als er erwartet hatte.

Jetzt fiel ihm erst der Text auf, den die Sängerin sang. Das Lied handelte von einer tiefen Liebe, die doch im Verborgenen gelebt werden musste und letztendlich daran zerbrach.

 _Wie passend._ Kaèl nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Schluck, der ihm die Hitze in die Wangen trieb. _Eigentlich passt es doch nicht,_ überlegte er. Wenn das zwischen ihm und Magina wenigstens eine tiefe Liebe wäre! Aber der Kerl führte sein Leben so weiter wie bisher, tötete hier und da ein paar Magi und legte den Eichhörnchen seine albernen Nüsse hin, als habe es Kaèl nie gegeben, während Kaèl es kaum allein in seinem Bett aushielt.

Er stürzte den letzten Rest Branntwein hinunter und ließ das Glas zum nächsten Tischchen schweben. Wenn Magina das konnte, dann konnte er das auch! Er würde jetzt Spaß haben, so als habe es Magina nie gegeben!

Entschlossen wandte er sich wieder Lina zu. »Gib’ mir etwas von deinem Elixier ab!«

Lina wollte protestieren, aber er entwand ihr das Fläschchen per Telekinese und nahm zwei große Schlucke daraus, bevor sie reagieren konnte. Es schmeckte besser als erwartet, süßlich und etwas seifig, fast wie Veilchenpastillen mit Zuckerüberzug.

Er wollte noch einen Schluck nehmen, aber sie riss ihm die Phiole aus der Hand. »Spinnst du? Das ist viel zu viel!«

»Ach was.« Kaèl wischte sich den Mund. »Ich weiß damit umzugehen. Und jetzt muss ich tanzen.«

»Ernsthaft, Kaèl?«

»Ja, hörst du nicht das Lied? Was sie singen? Der Text ist so traurig.« Er breitete die Arme aus. »Ich habe vorher nie auf Texte gehört. Warum eigentlich? Sie haben so recht, in dem, was sie singen! Liebe tut weh!«

Lina musterte ihn, ein amüsiertes Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. »›Du bist mein Herz, du bist mein Schatz‹«, zitierte sie. »Tiefgründig. Wirklich Kaèl, ich bin ganz ergriffen.« Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut.

»Du herzloses Stück«, rief er, aber sie lachte einfach weiter.

Er knurrte frustriert. »Wie du meinst. _Ich_ gehe jetzt jedenfalls tanzen!«

»Dann beeil dich damit. In einer Stunde wirkt das Zeug, dann solltest du besser hier weg sein, bevor es zu einer Katastrophe kommt!«

Dazu sagte er nichts. Einer Laune heraus wirkte er seine Sphärenzauber um sich. Diesmal waren die drei Kugeln rauchblau, passend zu seiner Stimmung und flimmerten im Takt der Musik. Oh, so würde er alle Blicke auf sich ziehen!

Linas Mund öffnete sich vor Überraschung. »Was zum Drachen _ist_ das?«, fragte sie, aber Kaèl antwortete nicht. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und begab sich zur Tanzfläche.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er getanzt hatte, als Nyòko an seine Schulter tippte.

»Hallo«, sagte sie. »Du scheinst Spaß zu haben.«

Beinahe hätte er gelacht. »Spaß?«

Nyòko kicherte. »Zumindest bietest du eine passable Vorführung auf der Tanzfläche.«

 _Ja?_ Verwirrt öffnete er den Mund, aber ihm fiel keine passende Antwort ein.

»Besonders diese Leuchtkugeln! Die Leute reden von nichts anderem.« Sie deutete auf das Glas in seiner Hand. »Wie viel hattest du davon?«

Er betrachtete es nachdenklich. Was trank er überhaupt? Irgendetwas Dunkelbraunes, das seinen Mund angenehm brennen ließ. »Ich weiß es nicht«, sagte er.

Sie seufzte. »Darf ich?«, fragte sie und entwand es ihm.

»Aber das schmeckt mir«, protestierte er. Er breitete die Arme aus. »Darf ich nicht ein wenig Spaß haben, auf _meinem eigenen_ Ball?«

»Jetzt hör auf zu schreien!«, Nyòko warf Kaèls Tanzpartnerin einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. »Ich bin untröstlich, Lady Katkin, aber ich muss Ihnen ihren Tanzpartner kurz entführen.« Ohne deren Antwort abzuwarten, umgriff sie Kaèls Oberarm und bohrte dabei ihre langen Nägel viel zu fest in sein Fleisch. Ihm entfuhr ein Schmerzensschrei. Ungerührt zwang sie ihn nach draußen, auf die Terrasse. Es wehte ein leichtes Lüftchen, was sein erhitztes Gesicht kühlte.

»Wir bleiben hier«, sagte sie resolut. »Dann kannst du dort drinnen nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten. Elìrios ist außer sich.«

 _Oh._ Kaèl wünschte sich sein Glas zurück.

»Kaèl, was ist los?«

»Nichts«, sagte er automatisch. »Es geht mir blendend.« Dasselbe hatte er sich und allen anderen seit Wochen gesagt. Immer und immer wieder, dass es bereits in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. »Ist irgendetwas mit deiner Prüfung? Ich habe gerade Madame Neomùra gesehen, hat sie dir irgendwas gesagt?«

»Welche Prüfung?« Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. »Ach … die Invokerprüfung.« Er lachte tonlos. »Nein, nein, alles bestens.«

»Oh verflucht, da sind meine Eltern!« Sie packte ihn wieder am Arm und zog ihn die Treppen hinab, Richtung Lustgarten. »Sie dürfen dich nicht in diesem Zustand sehen!«

»Aber wir wollten den Garten doch boykottieren«, protestierte er, als sie ihn durch den Buchsbaumrundbogen führte, der den Eingang des Lustgartens bildete, aber Nyòko drängte ihn unbarmherzig weiter.

»Dann hättest du dieses verdammte Elixier nicht trinken dürfen«, keuchte sie, während sie ihn durch heckenumsäumte Gänge, Blumenbeete und an einem Springbrunnen vorbeizog, bis sie endlich ihre Schritte verlangsamte. »Hier sollten wir unsere Ruhe haben.« Sie musterte ihn. »Was machst du nur für einen Unfug. Jetzt musste ich wegen dir meinem Vorsatz bezüglich des Lustgartens untreu werden!«

»Entschuldige«, sagte Kaèl leise. Irgendwie hatte ihn die frische Luft ernüchtert, und er fühlte sich schrecklich. Immer mehr Fragmente des heutigen Abends drängten zurück in sein Bewusstsein, und alle waren unschön. Er musste sich dort drinnen vollständig zum Narren gemacht haben. Ihm wurde heiß, und sein Herz wummerte in seiner Brust.

Nyòko schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. »Halluzinogene! Was ist falsch mit dir?«

»Ich weiß es ja selbst nicht«, presste er heraus. »Die letzten Tage waren so öde und ich … ich wollte …« Seine Stimme brach. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn das alles erdrückte. Ein Schluchzen stieg in seiner Kehle hoch, und er biss sich auf die Lippe, um es herunter zu kämpfen, aber seine Augen schwammen schon in Tränen.

Ihre Miene wurde weich, und sie drückte seine Schulter. »Kaèl?«

»Ich will mein Glas zurück«, sagte er trotzig, während ihm die erste Träne die Wange hinunterlief.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch, das angenehm nach Rosenwasser duftete. Er tupfte seine Augen trocken und atmete ein paarmal tief durch.

»So«, sagte Nyòko. »Jetzt setzen wir uns gemütlich hin, und du erzählst mir alles in Ruhe.« Sie führte Kaèl zu einem Pavillon mit dicken, roten Holzsäulen und einem geschwungenen, schiefergedeckten Dach, und sie setzten sich auf die mit Samtkissen ausgelegte Bank.

Akàri hatte recht behalten. Wärmezauber sei Dank war es angenehm, hier zu sein. Es war ruhig, sie hatten ihren Frieden vor dem hektischen Treiben im Ballsaal und waren an der frischen Luft.

Nyòko lachte hell auf. »Ach, das ist ja goldig. Hier gibt es sogar magische Glühwürmchen!«

Kaèl wurde schummrig. Das grünliche Geflirre vor seinem Gesicht bereitete ihm ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, aber es war kontrollierbar. Wenn das alles an Nebenwirkungen war, dann war das mit dem Elixier nicht so schlimm wie befürchtet!

»So absurd ich diese Lustgartenidee finde«, sagte Nyòko, »hier ist es besser als dort drinnen.« Sie lächelte. »Und jetzt erzähl mir, warum du so neben dir stehst.«

Kaèl betrachtete seine Hände. »Ich habe einen kennengelernt«, sagte er zögerlich. »Zuerst hat er mich nur fasziniert, aber jetzt …«, er äugte verlegen zu ihr, »… ich glaube, ich habe Gefühle für ihn entwickelt. Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte, das hatte ich bisher noch nie und ich hatte gehofft, mir würde das erspart bleiben.«

»Aber das ist doch schön!«

Er schniefte. »Schön? Sitzengelassen hat er mich. Und seitdem kann ich nicht mehr essen, nicht mehr schlafen.«

Sie lachte leise. »Willkommen bei den Lebenden!«

Als er sie verwirrt anstarrte, seufzte sie. »Schau mal, Kaèl, ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie du es mit deinen Eltern aushältst. Sie gehen so lieblos miteinander um, und ich habe vermutet, dass du deshalb in manchen Dingen so … merkwürdig bist.«

»Was meinst du damit?«, fragte er scharf.

»Na, dass du dich nicht für andere interessierst, nichts ist dir wichtig, außer deine Bücher und Theorien.« Sie lächelte warm. »Ich verstehe das, Bücher sind ein Schutz. Aber jetzt hast du dich aus deinem Schneckenhaus gewagt und ja, das ist etwas Gutes.«

»Erwähne das Wort ›Schneckenhaus‹ nicht«, bat er.

Nyòko lachte laut. »Ach ja, der Purpur!«

»Und nein«, widersprach er vehement, »es ist nicht gut. Ich fühle mich … furchtbar.«

»Aber du _fühlst_ , verstehst du? Es ist besser, etwas zu fühlen, als taub zu sein.«

»Ich war nicht taub, meine Emotionen waren nur unter einer angemessen dicken Schicht aus Eis verborgen!« Trotzig schob er eine der kunstvoll geflochtenen Haarsträhnen beiseite, die ihm immer wieder in seine Augen fielen.

»Und jetzt ist das Eis getaut, und du benimmst dich wie ein Heranwachsender. Wirklich, Kaèl, du machst auch alles mit.« Nyòko tätschelte sanft seine Schulter, zuerst widerstrebte ihm die Berührung, aber nach etwas Zögern konnte er sich darauf einlassen und fand es sogar tröstlich.

»Es ist ungerecht. Da öffne ich mich ausgerechnet so einem Bauernjungen, ohne Bildung, Geld, Ansehen, und dann lässt der mich sitzen!«

Beim Wort ›Bauernjungen‹ weiteten sich Nyòkos Augen, aber Kaèl sprach einfach weiter, er konnte sich ihre Kommentare dazu denken, dass ausgerechnet _er_ sich mit einem aus dem Pöbel einließ. »Ich meine … er sollte _dankbar_ sein, dass ich ihm meine kostbare Zeit gewidmet habe!«

»Ich hoffe, das hast du ihm so nicht gesagt?«

»Natürlich habe ich das. Ich habe es ihm geschrieben, damit er zu Verstand kommt, aber der Kerl hat nicht einmal darauf reagiert.«

Sie seufzte leise. »Sicherlich fand er es verletzend, dass du so über ihn denkst.«

»Ach was. Es ist doch die Wahrheit, er besitzt nichts, und ich hätte ihm alles zu Füßen gelegt.«

»Kaèl, vielleicht interessiert er sich nicht für deinen Reichtum? Ich finde das irgendwie charmant.«

So hatte er das noch nicht gesehen. Aber es war einerlei, denn Magina schien sich weder für seine Titel noch für Kaèl als Person zu interessieren.

Er starrte auf die vor seinen Augen tanzenden Glühwürmchen. Jetzt änderten sie sogar die Farbe, von Grünlich zu Gelb und Rot, was Kaèl etwas übertrieben vorkam. Eines schien sogar das Maul zu öffnen und zeigte seine spitzen Zähnchen. Kaèl blinzelte verwirrt. _Haben Insekten überhaupt Zähne?_ Er fixierte das Tierchen mit seinem Blick, aber jetzt schimmerte es wieder harmlos grünlich, und die Grimasse war verschwunden.

»Was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun?«, fragte er.

»Versuch’ dich in ihn hineinzuversetzen«, sagte Nyòko. »Was denkt er? Was will er? Wenn die Antwort lautet: ›nicht dich‹, dann lass ihn in Ruhe.«

Kaèl seufzte. »Ich denke, er mag mich auch. Er hätte mich mehrfach töten können und hat es nicht getan.«

»Das muss Liebe sein!« Ihre Stimme troff vor Ironie.

»Du verstehst es nicht. Es ist kompliziert! Bei unserem letzten Treffen hat er sich geöffnet, obwohl er eigentlich …«

Er stockte. Das war es! Magina empfand etwas für ihn, sonst hätte er kaum Kaèls Namen gesagt, und seine Hand genommen, bevor er gekommen war. Er verachtete schlichtweg das, für das Kaèl stand. Er konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass Kaèl ein Magi war, genau wie die, die ihn … _gefoltert(?)_ hatten.

»Obwohl er eigentlich?«, wiederholte Nyòko.

»… solche wie mich hasst«, sagte Kaèl langsam. Es war interessant, das Elixier ließ ihn klarer denken, als je zuvor. Wenn er eine Chance bei Magina haben wollte, musste er Magina beweisen, dass er mehr war, als nur ein Magi.

»Lass uns gehen«, sagte er und erhob sich. »Nicht, dass Akàri auf merkwürdige Gedanken kommt, warum wir so lange fort sind.« Erst als er stand, merkte er die volle Wirkung des Elixiers, sie traf ihn wie ein Hammer. Alles drehte sich, und ihm brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Haltsuchend griff er nach Nyòkos Schulter.

Sie kam ihm zu Hilfe und stützte ihn. »Ich glaube, du solltest gleich ins Bett, wenn wir wieder da sind. Ich beschäftige Akàri und Vater schon.«

»Danke«, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Auf Nyòko gestützt, versuchte er, durch einen von Rosenhecken umsäumten Gang zu laufen und dabei nicht über die eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Aber die Rosen entwickelten ein merkwürdiges Eigenleben, eine rankte sich um seinen Fuß und hielt ihn zurück. Entsetzt schrie er auf und strampelte sich frei.

»Was hast du?«, fragte Nyòko.

Er klammerte sich fester um ihren Arm. »D-Die Ranken bewegen sich.«

»Unfug«, rief sie. »Das sind ganz normale Rosen!«

Kaèl zitterte am ganzen Leib. »Bring mich hier raus«, rief er schrill.

Nyòko legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte und schob ihn weiter. »Wir sind gleich draußen!«

Aber nach nur wenigen Metern, die zu bewältigen Kaèl wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam – vielleicht _war_ es auch eine Ewigkeit, sein Zeitgefühl hatte ihn vollends verlassen, mal fiel er in Sekundenschlaf, mal dehnte sich ein Moment ins Unendliche – stellten sie fest, dass sie in einer Sackgasse gelandet waren. Nyòko riss ihn herum, in einen anderen Gang hinein. Hier waren die Rosen weiß, nicht rot, was ihnen vielleicht als Hilfestellung dienen konnte, falls sie hier noch einmal vorbeiliefen.

Die Farbe irritierte ihn. _Hatte Mutter nicht explizit rote Rosen verlangt?_

Kaèl blinzelte. Vor seinen Augen färbten sich die Rosen rot, dann wieder weiß. Sein Atem stockte. Das konnte nicht sein!

»Die Rosen«, sagte er. »Welche Farbe haben sie?«

»Rot, Kaèl.« Nyòko verstärkte ihren Griff. »Es sind ganz normale, rote Rosen!«

Wieder endete der Weg mit einer Rosenwand, und sie mussten kehrtmachen. Mittlerweile dröhnte Kaèls Herzschlag in seinen Ohren, laut und hektisch. Sie probierten einen dritten Gang, aber auch der führte in eine Sackgasse. Ebenso wie der Nächste und Übernächste. »Warum mussten wir ausgerechnet in dieses Labyrinth geraten!«, schimpfte Nyòko leise.

»Mir ist schwindlig«, murrte Kaèl. »Wann sin wir endlich hier-raus?« Er stockte. Das klang nicht richtig. »Wann sin-wir«, wiederholte er testweise, aber egal wie sehr er sich mühte, die Wörter verschwammen in seinem Mund.

»Ich weiß es nicht«, Verzweiflung schwang in Nyòkos Stimme mit. »Ich muss die richtige Abzweigung verpasst haben.«

»Mir-is schlecht, Nyòko. Un-ich hab Angst vor-den Rosen.«

»Zugeknöpft und unnahbar gefielst du mir besser«, stöhnte sie.

»Hier bist du!« Die Stimme, die ihnen entgegenschallte, klang kalt wie Eis.

»Hiròki!«, rief Nyòko und stieß erleichtert die Luft aus.

Der Diener, den Kaèl heute Mittag kennengelernt hatte, baute sich vor ihnen auf, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. »Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht mit _dem_ in den Lustgarten«, sagte er und warf Kaèl einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen. »Was hat er da für _Kugeln_ um sich?«

»Es ist gerade etwas kompliziert«, keuchte Nyòko, »jetzt hilf mir, ihn hier raus zu bringen. Wir haben uns verlaufen, und Kaèl steht unter Halluzinogenen.«

Der Diener hob die Brauen. »Verlaufen? Wieso habt ihr nicht einen der vielen Bediensteten hier nach dem Weg gefragt? Die stehen doch an jeder Ecke!«

»Weil …« Nyòko öffnete den Mund und vergaß ihn wieder zu schließen. »Die haben wir nicht bemerkt«, fügte sie leise hinzu.

Der Diener lachte. »Ich wusste ja, dass ihr Adeligen uns andauernd überseht, aber von dir hätte ich mir mehr erhofft, Nyòko!«

Wie unverschämt dieser Diener war! Kaèl hätte so einen wie ihn sofort entlassen. Er öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber der Schwindel überwältigte ihn wieder. Haltsuchend krallte er sich mit der freien Hand in Nyòkos Schulter, dass er sie fast umarmte.

»Mir scheint es eher, als _wolltest_ du überhaupt nicht hier weg«, sagte der Diener. »Ich lasse euch beiden _Herzchen_ lieber allein.«

»Hiròki!«, sagte Nyòko scharf. »Jetzt hör auf mit dem Quatsch! Kaèl ist _schwul!_ «

»Ich bin-nich schwul«, protestierte Kaèl.

»Ach, und was ist das mit deinem Bauern?«

Jetzt starrten ihn die beiden an, Hiròki aus verengten Augen und Nyòko mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Kaèl zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich mag alle Geschlech-ter. Schon immer. Das is-nich schwul.« Er hätte gern weiter ausgeführt, dass sich die Geschlechterrollen im Laufe der Zeit und vor allen Dingen zwischen den Kulturen so stark geändert hatten, dass er nicht verstand, wieso Liebe überhaupt an ein bestimmtes Geschlecht gebunden sein sollte, aber das überstieg gerade seine sprachlichen Möglichkeiten. Seine Zunge lag wie ein träger Fremdkörper in seinem Mund und machte keine Anstalten, sich seinen Wünschen anzupassen.

Nyòko löste sich von Kaèl, der daraufhin fast in die Dornen fiel. Er versuchte, sich im letzten Moment an eine der Streben zu klammern, an der die Rosen rankten, aber zu seiner Überraschung entpuppte die sich als eine gut getarnte Dienerin. Kaèl war alles recht, er krallte sich in die Schulterklappe ihrer hellgrünen Livree und gewann so wieder an Stabilität.

Nyòko schritt auf Hiròki zu, und die beiden fingen an zu diskutieren, so leise und schnell, dass Kaèl nur Bruchstücke verstand. Dabei kamen sie sich immer näher, viel zu nah, und irgendwann trommelte Nyòko dem Diener wütend auf der Brust herum, während der breit grinste. Auf einmal dämmerte es Kaèl.

»Ihr?«, fragte er und lachte. »Das-sin deine Pläne, Nyò- Nyòki?«

»Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht«, sagte der Diener schnippisch.

Nyòko legte eine Hand auf Hiròkis Schulter, und sie tauschten einen Blick. Allmählich entspannten sich seine Züge, dann lächelte er sie so warm an, dass Kaèl ganz neidisch wurde. Wenn Magina _ihn_ nur einmal so anlächeln würde!

»Jetzt sei nicht so harsch zu unserem Prinzesschen«, sagte Nyòko, »er macht gerade eine schwere Zeit durch.«

»Liebeskummer«, bestätigte Kaèl, nun hochrot.

»Sein Angebeteter reagiert nicht auf seine Geschenke«, präzisierte Nyòko.

»Was hat er ihm denn geschenkt?«, fragte Hiròki. »Darf ich raten? Wein, Pralinen, Schinken?«

Kaèl nickte matt.

»Wie persönlich«, spottete Hiròki. »Das musste ich für meinen letzten Herrn auch immer heraussuchen, wenn er bei seinen Romanzen nicht weiter wusste.«

»Un-eine purpurne Tunika«, insistierte Kaèl. »Das war persönlich.«

»Klingt eher so, als hätte er sein Modepüppchen ausstaffieren wollen.« Der Diener zwinkerte Nyòko zu, was Kaèl rasend machte. Was bildete sich dieser Pimpf ein, über _ihn_ zu reden, als sei er nicht anwesend?

Nyòko schüttelte mahnend den Kopf. »Jetzt sei nicht so zynisch!«, herrschte sie Hiròki an, aber der lächelte nur breit. Allmählich glätteten sich ihre Züge, und sie grinste dümmlich zurück. Sie schloss die Distanz, legte die Hände um Hiròkis Nacken und küsste ihn.

 _Wie typisch,_ dachte Kaèl. _Alle vergessen mich, vor lauter Glück!_

Er machte empörte Geräusche, bis die beiden sich wieder voneinander lösten.

»Ja, ja, wir bringen dich schon raus«, sagte Nyòko, und sie und Hiròki nahmen Kaèl zwischen sich, Nyòko rechts von ihm, Hiròki links. Jeder schlang sich einen von Kaèls Armen um den Nacken, und Hiròki lotste sie aus dem Labyrinth heraus.

Als sie endlich wieder vor dem Springbrunnen ankamen, machten sie eine Pause, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

»Ich würde es an Ihrer Stelle noch einmal versuchen, mit einem persönlichen Geschenk«, wandte sich Hiròki an Kaèl. »Bei Nyòko hat es auch mehrere Anläufe gebraucht, bis sie mich erhört hat. Schenken Sie ihm am besten etwas Selbstgemachtes, bei dem Sie sicher sind, dass Ihr Auserwählter es mag.«

»Er mag Eich-chör-chen«, lallte Kaèl. _Beim Drachen, war das ein kompliziertes Wort!_

»Dann zaubere ihm eines aus Licht«, riet Nyòko. »So ähnlich wie diese Glühwürmchen hier. Das kann er doch nur goldig finden!«

»Aba-er m-mag keine Magie!«

Sie riss die Augen auf. »Bitte was?«

»Er m-mag keine Magie!«

Sie gluckste leise. »Ausgerechnet _du_ verliebst dich in einen, der keine Magie mag? Muriel, was hast du dir da angelacht!«

 _Wenn du wüsstest,_ dachte er.

Nyòko und Hiròki lieferten ihn bei Mister Taryòn ab, und klärten ihn mit ruhigen Worten über die Situation auf.

Mister Taryòn nickte eifrig, und stellte Kaèl ein Glas Wasser hin, dann besorgte er bei Madame Hazel ein Gegenmittel gegen das Genkàku Elixier. Er wachte darüber, dass Kaèl alles von dem bitteren Gebräu austrank und brachte ihn dann ins Bett.

Allmählich fühlte Kaèl sich besser, aber immer wenn er probeweise die Augen schloss, drehte sich alles. Also starrte er stattdessen an die mit silbernem Stuck verzierte Decke.

Magina verachtete Magi, aber er liebte andere Lebewesen, Tiere zum Beispiel. Und er hatte mit Kaèl gekuschelt. Wenn ihm nichts an Zärtlichkeiten lag, dann hätte er es einfach lassen können, denn Kaèl hatte nichts dergleichen initiiert.

 _Bestimmt ist er insgeheim auch einsam, in seiner abgeschiedenen Hütte,_ dachte er.

»Mylord, ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie«, sagte Mister Taryòn leise, als er die Bettdecke über Kaèl zog. »Sie müssen diesen jungen Herrn endlich vergessen, das führt doch zu nichts.«

»Ganz im Gegenteil«, sagte Kaèl. »Mir ist heute Abend eine vorzügliche Idee gekommen!«

Er würde Magina das Niedlichste schenken, zu dem er fähig war!


	22. Keine Magie!

Kaèl nahm Nyòko fest in die Arme. »Danke«, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie zog ihn enger an sich. »Da nicht für.« Als sie sich voneinander lösten, zwinkerte sie ihm zu. »Und keine Dummheiten mehr!«

»Ich?«, fragte er gespielt unschuldig. »Nie!«

»Bis bald, Kaèl!«, sagte sie lachend und verschwand in der Kutsche.

Kaèl hielt nach Hiròki Ausschau und entdeckte ihn unter der scharlachroten Gruppe Bediensteter, die in ihrem eigenen Wagen die Kutsche der Ryunòrs begleiteten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Kaèl klopfte sich mit der Hand verstohlen gegen die Brust, um seinen Dank auszudrücken. Hiròkis Mundwinkel hoben sich, und er nickte beinahe unmerklich.

Als die königliche Kutsche mitsamt ihrem Tross los rollte, zückte Kaèl sein Taschentuch und winkte.

»Da hat es einem aber den Kopf verdreht«, flötete Akàri. »War es schön gestern, im Lustgarten?«

»Kein Kommentar, Mutter!«

Sie tätschelte ihn an der Schulter. »Natürlich. Was im Lustgarten passiert, bleibt im Lustgarten.«

»Tsk«, machte er gespielt gequält. Insgeheim nahm er das alberne Geplänkel gern in Kauf. Heute Morgen hatte er sich vor Angst vor dem Zorn seiner Eltern nicht aus seinem Zimmer getraut, bis Mister Taryòn ihn damit hatte beruhigen können, dass diese keineswegs wütend schienen. Nyòko musste gestern Nacht beherzt eingegriffen haben. Leider hatte er sie nicht mehr persönlich fragen können, _was_ sie seinen Eltern erzählt hatte, weil er zu spät aus seinem Rausch erwacht war, aber sie hatte definitiv die richtigen Worte gefunden.

Nach der Verabschiedung kehrte Kaèl in seine Gemächer zurück, kontaktierte seinen Händler per Hologramm und bestellte alle Bücher über Handarbeiten, die die Bibliothek Nishaìs zur Auswahl hatte. Bereits gegen Mittag wurden sie geliefert, und er zog sich in sein Studierzimmer zurück, dort kämpfte er sich durch die Beschreibungen, aber nach kurzer Zeit schwirrte ihm der Kopf.

Es gab so viele Techniken und Materialien, von denen er noch nie etwas gehört hatte. In einem Buch waren Stricknadeln abgebildet. Angeblich benötigte man fünf dieser Nadeln, um einen einfachen Socken zu stricken. Sie wirkten riesig und spitz, als könne man sich daran ernsthaft verletzen. Schaudernd legte er das Buch weg. Nein, Stricken war nichts für ihn!

Es blieb Häkeln und Nähen. Kaèl griff nach dem obersten Häkelbuch auf dem Stapel, schlug eine der ersten Seiten auf und überflog die Zeilen:

›Den fortlaufenden Faden hinter der Schlinge über den Zeigefinger legen und zwischen kleinem und Ringfinger festhalten, dabei den Endfaden zwischen Mittelfinger und Daumen festhalten‹, las er.

Das Ganze sagte ihm überhaupt nichts. Kaèl hatte ja nicht einmal eine Vorstellung, wie eine Häkelnadel aussah, denn das Buch verzichtete auf Abbildungen. Frustriert klappte er es wieder zu, und suchte sich stattdessen ein Nähbuch heraus.

Was das Nähen anging, so hatte er wenigstens eine grobe Idee, wie eine Nähnadel und der zugehörige Faden aussah – er hatte oft genug der Hofschneiderin über die Schulter geschaut. Die Nadeln waren zwar auch spitz, aber angenehm klein, und es wurde nur eine einzige benötigt. Vor allen Dingen überzeugte ihn das Buch aber durch seine Zeichnungen, die stark dem ähnelten, was er sich für Magina vorstellte.

Kaèl arbeitete sich durch das Buch und dann durch weitere zwei, aber nach ein paar Stunden wurde ihm das Ganze zu trocken.

Normalerweise saugte er die Theorie in sich ein, bevor er sich ans Praktische wagte, aber hier lernte er die Techniken wahrscheinlich am besten, wenn er sich gleich daran versuchte.

Er rief nach seinem Diener, der nur wenige Momente später in seinem Zimmer erschien.

»Mister Taryòn, könnten Sie mir einen Nähkoffer besorgen? Und dazu Stoffe, am besten flauschige, in Rotbraun und Weiß.«

»Einen Nähkoffer?«, wiederholte Mister Taryòn. »Mylord, fühlen Sie sich wohl?«

»Einen Nähkoffer«, sagte Kaèl genervt, und Mister Taryòn verschwand.

Eine Viertelstunde später brachte er das Gewünschte. Kaèl nickte zufrieden und machte sich ans Werk. Er suchte sich eine Nadel, etwas Faden und ein quadratisches Stück Leinenstoff heraus und probierte sich an den einfachsten Stichen, die in den Büchern beschrieben wurden. Aber immer wieder stach er sich mit der Nadel in den Finger, jedes Mal war es so unvermittelt und schmerzhaft, dass er sich bald kaum mehr traute, die Nadel zu führen.

Als er sich einmal so tief stach, dass es blutete, gab er auf und legte Nadel und Stoffe beiseite. Was war dieses Handwerk auch umständlich! Er wünschte, er hätte einfach Magie anwenden können, aber die Kapitel mit den hilfreichen Zaubern hatte er Magina zuliebe übersprungen.

»Mylord«, sagte Mister Taryòn, während er ihm den Mittelfinger desinfizierte und verband. »Wieso lassen Sie das nicht die Hofschneiderin erledigen?«

»Es muss von mir gemacht werden.« Kaèl sog scharf die Luft ein, als sich der Alkohol in seine Wunde brannte. »Sonst ist es nicht persönlich genug.«

»Ist es ein Geschenk für Ihren jungen Herren?«, fragte Mister Taryòn, als er das Verbandszeug verstaute.

Kaèl nickte. »Sie meinten doch selbst, ich solle mir etwas Persönliches ausdenken.«

»Das freut mich, dass Sie auf mich gehört haben.« Ein Lächeln huschte über Mister Taryòns Gesicht. »Bei solchen Angelegenheiten ist es einfacher, die Techniken von einer Person zu lernen, die sich auskennt. Soll ich die Hofschneiderin herbitten, damit sie Sie unterweist?«

»Nein.« Dafür war die Erinnerung an die unschöne Episode mit Kasimir und der purpurnen Tunika zu frisch. »Kennen Sie jemand anders, die oder der nähen kann?«

»Meine Frau«, überlegte Mister Taryòn laut, dann errötete er. »Ach, nein, vergessen Sie es.«

»Ihre _Frau?_ « Kaèl hatte nicht gewusst, dass Mister Taryòn verheiratet war.

»Sie ist Näherin«, erklärte Mister Taryòn nach einer kleinen Pause. Verlegen rieb er sich den Nacken.

»Wunderbar, dann bitten Sie sie hierher.«

Mister Taryòn wand sich. »Mylord, ich versichere Ihnen, meine Loyalität liegt ausschließlich auf Seiten des magischen Reichs.«

»Das habe ich nie in Frage gestellt«, sagte Kaèl.

Das stimmte nicht ganz, er hatte für eine Weile überlegt, ob Mister Taryòn Maginas Spion sein könnte, aber er hatte den Gedanken wieder verworfen. Der Spion musste einer der Bediensteten aus Akàris oder Myriams Umfeld sein. Die beiden hatten Zugang zu bedeutsameren Informationen und waren damit geeignetere Ziele.

»Was ist das Problem?«, hakte Kaèl nach.

Mister Taryòn war jetzt kreidebleich. »Sie ist ein Mensch«, flüsterte er.

Kaèl lächelte. »Na wunderbar! Dann kann sie mir alle Techniken ohne Magie zeigen.«

Mister Taryòn schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

»Was ist?«, fragte Kaèl irritiert.

»Ihre werte Frau Mutter ahnt nicht, dass meine Frau …« Mister Taryòn verdrehte die Hände ineinander. »Ich … befürchte, dass …« Er verstummte und starrte Kaèl an, den Mund leicht geöffnet.

»Wenn meine Mutter erfahren würde, was Sie _über mich_ und meine Liebschaften wissen, dann wäre ich geliefert.« Kaèl lachte leise. »Keine Sorge, sie wird nichts über Ihre Frau erfahren.« Als Mister Taryòn immer noch misstrauisch wirkte, fügte er flüsternd hinzu: »Dieser junge Herr, der mich fasziniert, ist auch ein Mensch.«

Mister Taryòn atmete sichtlich auf. »Ein Mensch?«, fragte er.

»Warum nicht?«

»Wenn ich das gewusst hätte«, murmelte Mister Taryòn, »dann hätte ich Ihnen nicht zu Blumen geraten. Menschenmänner sind anders als Magi.«

Kaèl deutete mit der Hand auf den Nähkoffer. »Ab wann kann Ihre Frau mir behilflich sein?«

»Ich werde sie schnellstmöglich kontaktieren, Mylord.« Mit einer Verbeugung verschwand Mister Taryòn aus dem Raum.

oOOo

Interessiert betrachtete Kaèl die kleine, dunkelhaarige Frau mit runden roten Wangen, die ihm freundlich zulächelte. Er hatte sich Mister Taryòns Frau ganz anders vorgestellt, ähnlich ruhig und förmlich wie ihn, aber sie wirkte lebhaft und hatte viele Lachfältchen in den Augenwinkeln.

Ihr leuchtend-buntes Kleid mit blauer Schürze raschelte, als sie vor ihm knickste. »Es ist mir eine Freude, Ihnen zu dienen, Mylord.«

»Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Miss Taryòn.«

»Oh bitte, nennen Sie mich ›Emma‹!«, sagte sie fröhlich.

Kaèl waren Leute suspekt, die derart schnell auf andere zugingen, besonders, wenn sie ihren gesellschaftlichen Platz dabei vergaßen, aber erstaunlicherweise war ihm Emma trotzdem sympathisch. Er lächelte. »Gut … Emma.«

»Wofür genau benötigen Sie meine Hilfe?«

»Ich will ein flauschiges Eichhörnchen nähen. Als Geschenk.«

Sie klatschte in die Hände. »Wie schön! Ist es für ein Kind?«

»Nein.« Kaèl errötete. War seine Idee zu kindisch? Aber er fand, sie passte zu Magina. In Maginas Gegenwart verhielt Kaèl sich so anders als zuhause. Er hatte sich nie zuvor gerauft oder schmutzig gemacht, hatte sich nie an Eichhörnchen ergötzt und selten so viel gelacht. Dieses Kindische war es, was seine Beziehung zu Magina ausmachte, und auch Magina schien es zu gefallen, sonst hätte er sich nicht darauf eingelassen, aller Vorurteile zum Trotz.

»Es ist für einen … Freund«, erklärte er. »Er liebt Eichhörnchen und zwei besuchen ihn regelmäßig, aber sie halten Winterruhe, und er ist jetzt bestimmt einsam.« Kaèl warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu. »Sie wissen, wie das ist, man fühlt sich schnell allein, wenn man sich erst daran gewöhnt hat, dass jemand da ist, und die Person … ich meine … die Tiere … dann fernbleiben.«

Die Hitze stieg in Kaèls Wangen. Was plapperte er da eigentlich?

Aber falls Emma seine Erklärung merkwürdig fand, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar dazu breitete sie den Inhalt des Nähkoffers auf dem Tisch vor ihm aus und erklärte ihm die Funktion eines jeden Gegenstands. Am besten gefiel Kaèl der Fingerhut, der – wie sie sagte – seinen wundgestochenen Mittelfinger schützen sollte.

Während der nächsten Stunde zeigte sie ihm die einzelnen Techniken des Nähhandwerks. Zuerst den Heftstich, dann den Punktstich und den Hexenstich.

»Sie haben Talent!«, stellte sie fest, als sie Kaèls Hexenstichmuster prüfte.

»Dieser Stich gefällt mir am besten«, sagte er. »Das muss am Namen liegen.« Allein, weil es so passend-unpassend war, dem _Anti-Mage_ ein im _Hexenstich_ vernähtes Kuscheltier zu schenken, entschied er sich, genau diese Technik dafür zu nutzen.

Zusammen diskutierten sie die Stoffe und das Schnittmuster, das für ein Eichhörnchen nötig war, und dann legte Kaèl los und zeichnete jedes zu vernähende Teil des Eichhörnchens nach seiner Vorstellung auf ein großes Stück Pergament. Er schnitt die Stoffe zurecht, und Emma prüfte die einzelnen Stücke, die dabei herauskamen. Als sie alles abgenickt hatte, stülpte Kaèl sich den Fingerhut über und griff nach Nadel und Faden. Emma griff nach einer Näharbeit, die sie zu erledigen hatte, und setzte sich dazu, und sie arbeiteten stumm nebeneinander.

Anfangs war er hochkonzentriert, aber mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich an die immer gleichen Stiche, und sein Geist suchte nach neuer Beschäftigung.

»Ich nehme an, sie wohnen mit Mister Taryòn am Schloss?«, fragte er.

»Mit ihm und unserer Tochter.«

Das war überraschend. »Wie alt ist Ihre Tochter?«

»Vier, Mylord.«

Mister Taryòn war also Vater geworden, als er bereits in Kaèls Diensten stand. Und er hatte es verschwiegen, wahrscheinlich aus Angst, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Frau zu lenken.

»Das hätte Ihr Mann uns doch sagen können«, murmelte Kaèl. »Es wäre niemanden aufgefallen, dass Sie keine Zauberin sind.«

»Mylord, Ihnen als Magi ist das Zaubern so sehr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, Sie bemerken nicht mehr, wie oft und wann Sie eigentlich zaubern. Sie haben zum Beispiel«, sie blickte auf sein Wasserglas, »in der letzten halben Stunde fünfmal gezaubert, und ich nehme an, das ist Ihnen nicht aufgefallen?«

»Fünfmal?«, fragte er ungläubig.

»Sie haben zweimal telekinetisch Ihr Wasserglas verrückt und dreimal mit Ihrer Magie den Faden aufgewickelt. Sie sehen, wenn jemand keine Zauber wirkt, dann fällt das in kürzester Zeit auf. Schon nachts mit einer Laterne herumlaufen zu müssen, erregt Aufmerksamkeit. Ich versuche, es hier am Schloss zu vermeiden.«

Er legte die Näharbeit beiseite und blickte zu Emma. »Aber Menschen steht es frei, hier zu leben und zu arbeiten.«

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. »Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen ›geduldet werden‹ und ›willkommen sein‹. Gerade wenn wir unter vielen Magi leben, sind wir oft Angriffen ausgesetzt.«

»Das wird sich ändern, wenn ich hier Lord bin«, sagte er. »Ich hatte diese Sachverhalte zuvor ignoriert, aber kürzlich habe ich gelernt, dass auch Desinteresse eine Positionierung ist. Ich werde zukünftig nicht mehr wegsehen.«

Er seufzte innerlich. Es gab einige Themen, die er nach seiner Prüfung mit Akàri würde diskutieren müssen. Er nahm seine Näharbeit wieder auf, aber nachdem er den ersten Stich gesetzt hatte, fiel ihm etwas ein. »Leben die meisten Menschen Fukuòkas deshalb in Menschendörfern?«, fragte er.

»Das ist ein Grund«, bestätigte sie. »Ein anderer ist, dass wir eine andere Infrastruktur benötigen, als Magi.«

»Wie meinen Sie das?«

»Na, zum Beispiel die Beleuchtung. Ihr Magi benutzt dafür Lichtzauber, aber wir brauchen Lampen. Oder beim Kochen … wir benötigen dafür einen Herd mit Klappe, in die das Feuerholz oder die Kohle zum Befeuern kommt.«

Kaèl starrte sie verwirrt an. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals die Küchen des Schlosses betreten zu haben, und hatte nur eine sehr vage Vorstellung davon, wie ein Herd aussah. »Der Herd ist nicht das günstigste Beispiel«, sagte er lahm.

Sie fing schallend an zu lachen. »Sie haben noch nie einen Herd gesehen?«

»Warum sollte ich? Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als in der Küche herumzulungern!«

Sie nahm Haltung an. »Natürlich, Mylord, wie unbedacht von mir.«

Sie fielen in Schweigen und Kaèl nähte weiter, mit fliegenden Fingern. Leise summte er dabei das Kinderliedchen, das Magina einmal gesungen hatte.

»Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie mühselig das ist«, murmelte Kaèl nach ein paar Stunden und rieb seinen verspannten Rücken, »dann hätte ich mir etwas anderes ausgedacht.«

»Soll ich den Rest für Sie übernehmen?«, fragte Emma.

»Danke. Aber ich habe mir vorgenommen, alles selbst zu machen.« Nicht einen Stich sollte eine andere genäht haben, das war Kaèls ganz eigenes Projekt, für Magina.

Sie lächelte. »Ich bin mir sicher, es wird ihm gefallen. Sie mögen ihn sehr?«

»Ich …« Er errötete. »Ja«, sagte er schließlich mit Nachdruck. Es war seltsam, wie vertraulich sie miteinander umgingen, aber mit Emma war es irgendwie einfach, über schwierige Themen zu sprechen.

Spät abends legte er endlich die Nadel beiseite und betrachte sein Werk. Ein Eichhörnchen – zumindest hoffte Kaèl, dass es als ein solches zu erkennen war – so groß wie eine gut gemästete Gans. Es war aus hellbraunem, gewalktem Frottee, hatte einen weichen weißen Bauch und einen flauschigen Schwanz aus rostroter Merinowolle. Kaèl hatte sogar zwei kleine weiße Zähnchen aufgestickt und Knöpfe als Augen angenäht.

An einigen Stellen hatte Kaèl sich vernäht, deshalb dellte sich der Bauch des Kuscheltiers, als hätte es in letzter Zeit zu viel gegessen, und Speckröllchen angesetzt, aber insgesamt war er stolz auf sein Werk.

»Denken Sie, es gefällt ihm?«, fragte er Emma, nachdem er es ausgiebig von allen Seiten bewundert hatte, fasziniert darüber, was seine Hände geschaffen hatten.

»Ich wäre doch sehr enttäuscht, wenn nicht«, sagte sie. »Es ist wirklich gut geworden, wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie erst gestern mit dem Nähen angefangen haben.«

Kaèl glühte vor Stolz und Freude. _Albern_ , dachte er. _Ich benehme mich einfach albern._

Aber in der Nacht drückte er das kleine Tierchen an seine Brust, und malte sich aus, wie überrascht Magina schauen würde, wenn er das Geschenk vor seiner Tür fand. Magina wirkte so, als habe er etwas Weiches und Flauschiges nötiger, als er vor Kaèl zugab.

oOOo

Früh am nächsten Morgen schrieb er Magina eine Nachricht:

_Lieber Magina,_

_ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, warum Du damals weggelaufen bist und den Kontakt abgebrochen hast. Eine Zeitlang habe ich befürchtet, dass es an meiner Person liegt, aber jetzt hoffe ich, dass es eher so ist, dass Du eine allgemeine Abneigung gegen Magi hast._

Frustriert fuhr sich Kaèl durchs Haar. Der _Anti-Mage_ hatte eine ›allgemeine Abneigung gegen Magi‹? _Damit mache ich jedem Meisterdetektiv Konkurrenz!,_ dachte er ironisch.

Kaèl biss auf seinem Füller herum, aber ihm fiel keine bessere Formulierung ein, also ließ er den Satz so stehen.

 _Ich kenne keine Details,_ schrieb er weiter, _aber ich vermute, dass eine Gruppe Magi Dir und den anderen Mönchen etwas Schlimmes angetan hat. Bitte glaube mir, nicht alle von uns sind so! Ich habe mit meiner Magie noch nie einen anderen getötet, meist nutze ich sie, um mir das Leben zu erleichtern oder etwas Kunstvolles zu erschaffen._

_Meine Magie ist ein Teil von mir, den ich nicht ablegen kann, aber ich bin bereit, mich auf Deine Lebensrealitäten einzulassen._

Er seufzte leise. _Bin ich das?_

Er würde für Magina nicht auf das Zaubern verzichten, so viel stand fest. Aber er könnte es für ihn zumindest reduzieren.

 _Ich muss nicht andauernd zaubern,_ schrieb er deshalb, _dieses Eichhörnchen habe ich zum Beispiel selbstständig und ohne jegliche Magie genäht._

Das stimmte nicht ganz, wie Emma ihm aufgezeigt hatte, aber darüber sah er großzügig hinweg.

_Ich dachte, dass Du etwas Flauschiges benötigst, es ist nachts sicher kühl in Deiner Hütte._

_Bitte gib’ mir eine Chance und rede mit mir. Ob Mensch oder Magi, unsere Gefühle und Gedanken sind doch dieselben._

_Lege mir einen Zettel vor Deine Hütte, wenn Du bereit bist, mit mir zu sprechen._

Kaèl biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte auf das bereits Geschriebene.

 _Du fehlst mir,_ schrieb er dann. _Ich vermisse unsere Treffen. Ich vermisse es, mit Dir zu streiten, und ich sehne mich nach Deiner Umarmung. Jede Nacht._

Kopfschüttelnd strich er die letzten Zeilen wieder durch. Das war zu viel. Er sollte nicht bedürftig wirken, eher wie ein guter Fang. Ein guter Fang bat nicht um Nähe.

 _Ich denke an dich,_ schrieb er stattdessen, und unterzeichnete das Ganze schlicht mit _›Kaèl‹._ Diesmal musste der stattliche Name nicht herhalten, Magina war auch nur ›Magina‹ für ihn, und damit mehr als genug.

Kaèl löschte das, was er durchgestrichen hatte, mit einem Zauber, bereute es aber sofort, weil er ja auf Magie hatte verzichten wollen. Er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, ein frisches Pergament herauszusuchen und das Geschriebene darauf zu übertragen, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Wenn das mit ihm und Magina funktionieren sollte, dann durfte er sich nicht vollständig für ihn verbiegen.

Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und wickelte eine samtene Schnur darum, die er dem Eichhörnchen um den Hals band.

oOOo

Mit heftig pochenden Herzen lief Kaèl zu Maginas Hütte und legte ihm das genähte Tier vor die Tür. Unschlüssig trat er von einem Fuß auf den andern. Sollte er anklopfen? Sich aufdrängen, obwohl Magina ihm klar zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er ihn nicht sehen wollte? Er hob die Hand, und betrachtete sehnsüchtig das raue Holz der Tür. Auf einmal hörte er ein Geräusch aus der Hütte, und der Mut verließ ihn. Schnell zog er sich ins nächste Gebüsch zurück und beobachtete alles aus sicherer Ferne.

Die Tür schwang offen, und Magina trat heraus, einen Holzeimer in der Hand. Er war dünner geworden, fand Kaèl. Nicht viel, aber seine Wangenknochen stachen schärfer hervor als sonst. Als Maginas Blick auf das Geschenk fiel, erstarrte er. Er bückte sich, stellte den Eimer ab und nahm das Eichhörnchen hoch, betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Zuerst wirkte er verwirrt, aber dann fing er an zu lächeln und strich mit der Hand über den flauschigen Bauch.

Kaèl wurde warm ums Herz. Magina hatte es angenommen!

Aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Er hatte erwartet, dass die Geschenkübergabe genauso unpersönlich ablaufen würde, wie die vielen Male zuvor, und Magina jetzt nur wenige Meter vor sich zu sehen, ließ seinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen. Sollte er sich vielleicht zeigen?

Magina stand auf, ließ den Blick über die Lichtung schweifen, dann seufzte er leise und trug das Geschenk ins Innere seiner Hütte. Mit einem dumpfen Knall schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Kaèls Atem ging gepresst und schnell. Verdammt, wieso hatte er sich keinen Plan gemacht, für den Fall, dass er Magina treffen würde? Jetzt hatte er die Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. So etwas sah ihm doch überhaupt nicht ähnlich! Er ballte die Faust.

Angespannt wartete er noch ein paar Minuten, aber Magina kam nicht mehr heraus. Als sich die Kälte unter seinen Mantel fraß, trottete er ein wenig enttäuscht zur Fahrstraße zurück.

 _Er wird antworten,_ dachte er. _Morgen wird er etwas geschrieben haben._

Aber am nächsten Morgen lag kein Zettel vor Maginas Hütte, ebenso wenig am Übernächsten oder dem darauf.

Nach vier Tagen gab Kaèl auf. Er verzichtete auf weitere Ritte in den Silberwald, die ihn doch nur emotional zerschlagen zurückließen. Magina würde sich nicht mehr melden – Kaèl war für ihn wirklich nicht mehr als ein ›Fehler‹ gewesen.


	23. Vor dem magischen Rat

»Junge, du bist so dünn geworden«, sagte seine Mutter. »Bist du krank?«

»Es geht mir gut, es geht mir ausgezeichnet«, log Kaèl und stocherte in seinem Essen herum.

»Bist du nervös wegen der Prüfung morgen?«

Kaèl sackte noch tiefer in sich zusammen.

»Es ist schade, dass wir morgen nicht dabei sein können«, sagte sein Vater. »Aber der Termin bei den Taìfus lässt sich nicht verschieben.«

Kaèl unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Elìrios hatte vielleicht Ideen! _Das wäre ja noch peinlicher, wenn der_ jüngste _Anwärter auf den Titel seine Eltern mitbringt!_

Akàri musterte ihn, ihr Weinglas in der Hand. »Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, du hast so hart dafür gearbeitet.«

›Hart gearbeitet‹ – fast hätte er gelacht. Was hatte er die letzten Wochen, ach was, _Monate,_ getan, außer zu schmachten, Liebesromane zu lesen und sich nachts schlaflos im Bett herumzuwälzen?

 _Ach nein,_ dachte er ironisch, _ich war ja auch_ produktiv _und habe Geschenke gebastelt, die niemand haben wollte!_

»Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es reicht«, flüsterte er und starrte auf seinen Teller.

»Miss Surìna, machen Sie uns zwei Trinkschokoladen.« Sie stellte ihr Glas ab, stand auf und winkte Kaèl zu sich. »Komm mit, auf die Terrasse.«

Kaèl protestierte schwach, aber Akàri schob ihn hinaus und deutete auf einen der Schaukelstühle. Seufzend nahm er Platz. Ein Diener reichte ihm eine Wolldecke, die er eng um sich schlang. Für Fukuòka war es ein kühler Winterabend, und gegen die Kälte hielten die Wärmezauber nicht lange stand. Dennoch war es schön hier draußen. Das Sunstrider’sche Schloss lag auf dem einzigen Hügel weit und breit, und bei guter Witterung, so wie heute, konnte man sogar das Meer am Horizont sehen.

Kaèl hatte das Meer immer geliebt. Alle seine Bücher hatte er in seinem Strandhaus vollendet, mit Blick auf die Wogen, die an die Felsküste brandeten. Die Weite und Widerspenstigkeit inspirierten ihn, aber heute machte ihn die Erinnerung an diese Zeiten melancholisch.

_Ob ich jemals wieder die Energie aufbringe, ein Buch zu schreiben?_

Die Dienerin kehrte mit den heißen Schokoladen zurück und stellte sie mit einer kleinen Verbeugung auf das Tischchen zwischen ihnen. Akàri griff nach ihrer Tasse und pustete den Dampf fort. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm. »Was ist los, Kaèl’thas? So kenne ich meinen Jungen nicht.«

 _Nein,_ dachte er, _du kennst mich nicht und das ist auch besser so. Wenn du wüsstest, was ich alles mit dem Anti-Mage angestellt habe, dann wärst du froh, wenn ich nicht dein Sohn wäre._

Kurz verschwamm Akàris Bild vor Kaèls Augen, aber dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen. Er räusperte sich. »Es ist nur die Nervosität, Mutter.« Seine Finger krampften um den Henkel seiner Tasse. Sie war angenehm schlicht, weißes Porzellan, bemalt mit filigranen Mohnblumen.

»Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du es schaffst.« Akàri lächelte. »Als Kleinkind war dein erstes Wort ›warum?‹. Du hast immer alles in Frage gestellt, sogar an deinen Zweifeln gezweifelt. Damit hast du es uns nicht leicht gemacht, aber wir waren auch gezwungen, über vieles neu nachzudenken. Wer, wenn nicht du, sollte Invoker werden?«

Er schluckte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. »Wahrscheinlich hast du recht.«

Akàri seufzte leise. »Es ist schön, dass ich durch dich die Dinge erlebe, für die ich keine Zeit hatte.«

Auf einmal tat seine Mutter ihm leid. Akàri und er hatten ihre politischen Diskrepanzen, aber dennoch hätte er ihr etwas Besseres gegönnt. Sie hatte ihre Liebe aufgeben müssen und war viel zu früh verheiratet worden, in einem Alter, in dem andere Adelige gerade ihre ersten Erfahrungen an der Akademie sammelten. Kaèl konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie dadurch alles verpasst hatte. Und trotzdem – oder gerade deshalb? – hatte sie _ihn_ immer fair behandelt. Jahrelang hatte sie Kaèl gegenüber seiner Großmutter und Elìrios verteidigt, die ihn längst unter der Haube wissen wollten, bis auch ihr die Geduld ausgegangen war, was – wie er zugeben musste – reichlich spät war. Sie hatte sich dafür eingesetzt, dass er sich seinen Traum erfüllen und Invoker werden konnte.

Und nun versagte er so phänomenal darin. Morgen würde er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach durch die Prüfung fallen. Er würde sein Gesicht verlieren und alle, vor allem aber Akàri, enttäuschen, und das nur, weil er es nicht geschafft hatte, seine Gedanken vom Anti-Mage abzulenken.

Kaèl wünschte, er wäre wenigstens in der Lage, ihr jetzt etwas Nettes zu sagen, er wusste, seine Mutter dürstete insgeheim danach. Aber er konnte es nicht. Stattdessen nahm er nur einen weiteren Schluck von seiner Schokolade mit Chili, die sich angenehm warm in seinem Mund ausbreitete.

Akàri deutete auf das Meer, in das der blutrote Feuerball gerade versank. »Schau dir dieses Licht an. Wie rot der Himmel ist!«

»Ja«, sagte Kaèl.

Kaèl erinnerte sich. Es hatte einmal eine Zeit gegeben, in der er am liebsten jeden seiner Abende am Strand verbracht hatte, um die Sonne untergehen zu sehen. Eine ganze Nacht – wie alt war er da gewesen? Fünf? – war er sogar wach geblieben, um Sternschnuppen zu zählen. Es war aufregend gewesen, und er hatte sich zum ersten Mal richtig erwachsen gefühlt. Kurz darauf hatte Akàri ihm den Familienzauber gezeigt, mit dem er magische Glühwürmchen erzeugen konnte. ›Das ist besser als Sternschnuppen‹, hatte sie gesagt. Es war Kaèls erster richtiger Zauber gewesen, er hatte wochenlang die Handbewegung üben müssen, bis er auch nur den Hauch eines Funkens erzeugt hatte. Das Gefühl, als die Magie zum ersten Mal durch seine Finger geströmt war, hatte ihn berauscht. Seitdem hatte er sich nichts Verlockenderes vorstellen können, als ein Magi zu werden, sein Leben dieser Schönheit, diesem Gefühl zu widmen. Den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen, zu begreifen, was die Welt zusammenhielt.

Er seufzte tief. Wie lebendig er sich damals gefühlt hatte!

Aber während der letzten Jahre waren seine Listen lang, die Pläne straff gewesen. Er hatte ein Buch nach dem anderen veröffentlicht, veröffentlichen müssen, um sich einen Namen als Magi zu machen und vom Rat der Elf wahrgenommen zu werden. Dabei stellte er schnell fest, dass die Magiewissenschaft nur noch an ihren Rändern brannte: Im Gegensatz zu seinen kindlichen Erwartungen ging es weniger darum, neue Zauber zu entwickeln, die alles Vorherige umstürzten; seine alltägliche Arbeit bestand daraus, Kleinigkeiten an bereits existierenden Zaubern durch stetige Reflexion zu verbessern.

So hatte Kaèl aufgehört zu experimentieren, und sich dem strikten Curriculum unterworfen, das angeblich zum akademischen Erfolg führte. Dabei hatte er niemanden dulden können, der seine Routine auseinanderbrachte. Lina hatte es versucht, und sie war gescheitert: Kaèls Emotionen und Gefühle für sie waren hinter Glas geblieben.

Und dann, als Kaèl seinen Triumph fast schon mit den Händen hatte greifen können, war Magina in sein Leben getreten. Er hatte Kaèl herausgefordert, ihn übertrumpft und ausgelacht, und dann wieder mit ihm gelacht. Für eine kurze Zeit hatte er Kaèl gezwungen, ein anderer Magi zu sein, einer, der sich nicht auf Altbewährtes verließ, sondern neue Pfade betrat.

 _Wahrscheinlich fehlt er mir deshalb so,_ dachte Kaèl. _Weil ich einen kurzen Augenblick wieder den Mut hatte, die Dinge anders zu machen._

_Komisch, ich wusste vorher nicht, dass ich die Dinge anders wollte._

Kaèl versuchte, gegen den Knoten in seiner Brust anzuatmen. Er trank noch einen Schluck Schokolade und die tröstende Schärfe holte ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt.

Mittlerweile war die Sonne vollständig im Meer versunken und der Himmel war in dieses abendrote, sanfte Licht getaucht, das er so liebte.

Akàri blickte zu Kaèl. »Weißt du, Kaèl’thas, alles was du willst, liegt auf der anderen Seite der Angst. Du musst dich nur trauen, deinen Weg zu gehen.«

Diesmal erwiderte Kaèl das Lächeln. »Da hast du recht.«

Seine Prüfungsvorbereitung war nicht mehr, als ein schlechter Witz, und das hatte er sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Wahrscheinlich würde er durchfallen, aber es war nicht alles verloren.

Vielleicht war das seine Chance, endlich der zu sein, der er sein wollte.

oOOo

Früh am nächsten Morgen brach Kaèl mit Mister Taryòn auf. Ihr Ziel, die Lyrmond-Akademie lag in einer trostlosen Moorlandschaft mitten im Nirgendwo Avalons, acht lange Stunden Kutschfahrt vom Sunstrider’schen Schloss entfernt. Zu allem Überfluss setzte ab der Hälfte der Strecke ein heftiger Regenguss ein, was seine Stimmung nicht gerade hob. Kaèl starrte mit vor Aufregung krampfenden Magen aus dem Fenster und versuchte, alle Magietheorien, mit denen er sich in den vergangenen zehn Jahren beschäftigt hatte, aus seinem Unterbewusstsein hervorzusuchen.

 _Es wird ein Reinfall, ein großer Reinfall,_ sang es in ihm.

Ihm war speiübel, als sie endlich am schwarzen Tor von Finistères bedeutsamster Stätte des Wissens anlangten. Sie überquerten die Brücke und rollten auf den großen Platz vor dem Zentralgebäude ein.

Kaèl war in den letzten Jahren einige Male hier gewesen, er hatte ein mehrwöchiges Praktikum der Astronomie absolviert und immer wieder Vorträge bedeutsamer Magi besucht, oder selbst welche gehalten. Der Anblick war nichts Neues für ihn, aber heute ließ es ihn schlucken vor Ehrfurcht.

»Dieses Monstrum ist der letzte Ort, an dem ich eine Prüfung haben wollte.« Mister Taryòn zeigte auf das Zentralgebäude. »Es sieht schlimmer aus, als eine Drachenhöhle!«

»Ach was«, erwiderte Kaèl mit einem aufgesetzten Lachen, aber insgeheim pflichtete er Mister Taryòn bei.

Das besagte Gebäude, in dem auch der Rat der Elf tagte, war vor zweihundert Jahren von den Menschen errichtet worden, und wurde als höchster Verwaltungsort ihrer blutrünstigen Religion genutzt. Dieser sogenannten ›Bruderschaft der Liebe‹ waren Zehntausende von Magi zum Opfer gefallen, daher war es besonders befriedigend gewesen, ihr Heiligtum nach dem Krieg als Stätte der Magie umzufunktionieren.

Es war von einer verwirrenden Schönheit, bestand es doch hauptsächlich aus unzähligen Türmen aus schwarzem Granit, die von zackigen Dächern oder Kuppeln gekrönt wurden. Die Wände waren so glatt poliert, dass sie glänzten, und sie strahlten eine fast schon bedrohliche Kühle aus. Viele kleine Türme waren zusammengewürfelt mit einigen schwindelerregend hohen, ohne offensichtliches System. ›Die Akademie hat Türmeritis‹, spotteten die Studierenden hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

An das Hauptgebäude schlossen sich strahlenförmig mehrere Bibliotheken, Auditorien, eine Sternwarte sowie eine Villa mit hunderten von Gästezimmern an, alle aus demselben, tiefschwarzen, polierten Gestein. Die Arkadengänge zwischen den Gebäuden wurden von blauen magischen Lampen erhellt, die je nach Witterungsverhältnissen und Tageszeit mal heller, mal dunkler leuchteten.

Zwei Bedienstete in rauchblauen Kutten halfen ihnen aus der Kutsche, schützten ihn und Mister Taryòn mit ihren Zaubern vor dem Nieselregen und führten sie hinein in das Konglomerat aus Türmen.

Kaèls Prüfung war am späten Nachmittag, also blieb ihm noch eine gute Stunde, sich frisch zu machen und die traditionelle Kleidung eines Novizen anzulegen. Ursprünglich hatte es einmal zehn Disziplinen der Magie gegeben, und jede davon wurde durch ihre eigene Farbe repräsentiert: Rot für Feuermagie, Grün für Heil- und Kräuterkunde, Schwarz für Flüche, Violett für Illusionsmagie und so weiter. ›Wandlungen‹, Kaèls Schwerpunkt, war weiß, und deshalb hatte er eine schlichte Robe aus weißem Chiffon gewählt.

In den letzten Jahrzehnten waren neue Zweige der Magie hinzugekommen und alte in Vergessenheit geraten, und die meisten Forschenden arbeiteten an den Schnittstellen mehrerer Disziplinen. Auch die Kompetenzen der Mitglieder des Rates der Elf überlagerten sich – von einer Invoker wurden Kenntnisse aller Disziplinen erwartet und nicht nur Fachwissen aus dem jeweiligen Schwerpunkt.

Kaèl hatte keinerlei Information über den Ablauf seiner Prüfung erhalten, und er konnte nur vermuten, dass er zu allen Magierichtungen befragt werden würde. Deshalb hatte er sich über die letzten Jahre in die Standardwerke aus allen Disziplinen eingelesen und beherrschte deren gängigsten Zauber.

Während Mister Taryòn ihm einen hellgrauen Gürtel umlegte, und seine Robe richtete, überlegte sich Kaèl Antworten auf potentielle Fragen, vollführte probehalber ein paar Handbewegungen der Zauber, aber sein Kopf war wie leergefegt.

Er verfluchte sich für seine Untätigkeit der letzten Monate. Wenn es wenigstens etwas gebracht, und er Maginas Herz erweicht hätte! Aber jetzt stand er mit leeren Händen da. Er hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt.

Es klopfte an der Tür, und ein Diener trat ein. »Mylord, der Rat erwartet Sie.«

Kaèl nickte Mister Taryòn zum Abschied zu und folgte dem Diener durch mehrere verwinkelte Gänge, bis zum größten Turm des Gebäudes. Dort stiegen sie zwei Stockwerke hinauf, und ihre Schritte hallten auf dem steinernen Boden des marmorverkleideten Treppenhauses.

Am Konferenzsaal angekommen, straffte er die Schultern und trat, mit zittrigen Knien, in den runden Raum. Dort saßen die Invoker um einen hufeisenförmigen Tisch, der sich zu einem Stehpult mit Tafel öffnete und sprachen leise miteinander. Dem Anlass entsprechend hatten sie die offizielle Kleidung ihrer jeweiligen Disziplin gewählt, daher leuchteten Kaèl alle Farben des Regenbogens entgegen.

Als er vortrat, verstummte das Gemurmel und alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

 _Es wird schon werden,_ sagte er sich. _Ich bin mittlerweile so gut im Stolpern, dass es aussieht, als würde ich durchs Leben tanzen._

Madame Neomùra erhob sich und trat auf ihn zu. Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. »Lord Kaèl’thas Sunstrider.«

»Madame Neomùra«, sagte er und schüttelte ihre Hand.

Passend zu ihrem Schwerpunkt, der Translokationsmagie, hatte sie eine silberne Robe gewählt, und ihr sonst krauses, schwarzes Haar trug sie in vielen strengen Zöpfen zurückgeflochten. Mit einer Geste wies sie Kaèl an, sich neben das Pult zu stellen.

Er nickte in die Runde. »Eminenzen.«

»Wir sind heute hier versammelt, da Sie Talent zeigen. Ihre sechs Bücher haben das magische Wissen während der letzten Jahre vorangebracht und unsere Sichtweise auf die Transformationsmagie verändert.«

»Zuviel der Ehre«, sagte er.

»Auch Ihre Forschungsarbeit mit dem Titel: ›Das Andere ist das Selbst – Transitionen auf Mikrostrukturebene‹, die Sie vor einem halben Jahr im magischen Rat eingereicht haben, haben wir geprüft. Das Komitee hat sie einstimmig für würdig befunden.«

Kaèl atmete auf. Er hatte zwar nichts anderes erwartet, aber dennoch war es gut, dies bestätigt zu wissen.

Die Invoker stellten ihm reihum Fragen über die von ihm verfassten Werke, die er ohne zu Zögern beantwortete. Es war ein sanfter Einstieg, egal wie nervös er war, er würde niemals das vergessen, was er selbst recherchiert und in mühseligen Stunden zusammengeschrieben hatte. Auch schienen die meisten ihm gewogen zu sein, sie formulierten ihre Fragen höflich und mit Bedacht. Nur Madame Witfield, die Telepathin griff ihn mehrmals an und hakte bei unpräzisen Antworten gnadenlos nach. Sie war ihm auf Anhieb unsympathisch.

Allmählich drifteten die Fragen zu allgemeineren Themen der Magiewissenschaften. Aber auch das war kein Problem für ihn. Dennoch war er in Habachtstellung. Alle Muskeln angespannt lauerte er die gesamte Zeit auf den einen Moment, der demaskieren würde, wie ungenügend seine Vorbereitung war.

Madame Witfield hob die Hand. »Reproduzieren Sie bitte einen transformationsmagischen Zauber, der Ihnen in letzter Zeit bei Ihrer Arbeit nützlich war.«

An sich war die Forderung harmlos, aber ihr Grinsen wirkte, als sei ein Angriff darin versteckt. Strenggenommen hatte Kaèl ›in der letzten Zeit‹ nicht wissenschaftlich gearbeitet, geschweige denn sich systematisch mit Magie beschäftigt. Viel zu sehr war er damit abgelenkt gewesen, einem gewissen Anti-Mage hinterherzustellen.

Er erstarrte. Zielte sie darauf ab?

Unter ihrem Blick fühlte er sich nackt. Sie war Telepathin, und Kaèl vermutete, dass sie genau wusste, wie es um ihn bestellt war, sicherlich konnte sie mühelos seine Angst und Bedenken erfühlen, vielleicht wusste sie bereits alles über Magina und ihn.

Er ignorierte den Schweiß, der ihm am ganzen Körper ausbrach und setzte eine ungerührte Miene auf. Lächelnd antwortete er mit der Floskel, die alle Forschenden wählen, die völlig den Faden verloren haben: »Eine spannende Frage.«

 _Was soll ich tun, was soll ich tun?,_ sang es in seinem Kopf.

»Ich …« Er verstummte und blickte wie hypnotisiert in die Runde der Invoker. Zehn gespannte Gesichter und das hämisch grinsende von Madame Witfield.

Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst geohrfeigt. Wofür hatte er fünf Jahre lang Zauber aller Fachrichtungen geübt, um jetzt hier so zu versagen? Ihm fiel nichts ein, wahrscheinlich hätte er im Moment nicht einmal einen Lichtzauber wirken können. Warum, verdammt, hatte er in den letzten Monaten nicht mehr geübt?

Er schaute auf seine Hände. Sie zitterten. »Mir fällt gerade nichts ein«, gab er zu und fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Sein hochrotes Gesicht, im Kontrast zu dieser schneeweißen Robe, das musste albern aussehen. Kaèl hatte nie bei einer Prüfung auch nur eine Frage nicht beantworten können und am liebsten wäre er aus dem Raum gerannt.

Madame Neomùra räusperte sich. »Lord Sunstrider«, sie lächelte ihm bemüht freundlich zu, »zufälligerweise war ich auf dem Wintersonnenwendeball Ihrer Familie geladen.«

 _Oh nein,_ dachte Kaèl. _Auch das noch._

Er wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, _was_ sie dort von ihm mitbekommen hatte, alle seine Erinnerungen an den Abend waren äußerst unschön.

»Sie hatten dort einen Zauber gewirkt, den ich seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gesehen habe. Wollen Sie uns den nicht präsentieren?«

_Was meint sie nur?_

Da fiel ihm ein, wie Nyòko ihn bei besagtem Balle zornentbrannt von der Tanzfläche gezerrt hatte. »Besonders diese Leuchtkugeln!«, hatte sie geflucht. »Die Leute reden von nichts anderem!«

_Die Sphären!_

Er musste lächeln. »Sie meinen Taraks Knotenmagie?«

Neomùra nickte, und er erzeugte seine drei Sphären. Sie waren diesmal aschgrau, passend zu seiner verängstigten Stimmung. »Diese Kugeln lassen sich mit beliebigen Zaubern aufladen, und zerplatzen auf Abruf, dabei lassen sie instantan den jeweiligen Zauber wieder frei.«

»Strenggenommen ist das keine Transformationsmagie«, sagte Madame Witfield. »Also beantwortet das meine Frage nicht.« Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

»Sie haben recht«, bestätigte er. »Aber die Sphären sind ein Werkzeug, das sich für beinahe alle Disziplinen verwenden lässt. Sie ermöglichen es, Zauber rasch und kontrolliert hintereinander auszuführen, dies ist gerade bei mehrschrittigen Transformationen, bei denen jeder Zauber zu einem spezifischen Zeitpunkt gewirkt werden muss, eine Hilfe. Überdies kann so lange im Vorhinein Energie alloziert werden, die manchen Magi im kritischen Moment fehlen könnte. Dadurch werden komplexe Wandlungen auch für durchschnittliche Magi möglich.«

Madame Witfield lachte. »Diese Knotenmagie ist allerdings kein Zauber für eine durchschnittliche Magi!«

»Das stimmt«, sagte er nach einigem Zögern. »Ich revidiere meinen letzten Satz.«

Alle diskutierten aufgeregt durcheinander, nur Madame Witfield runzelte die Stirn und schien den anderen Kontra zu geben, aber Kaèl hatte nichts anderes von ihr erwartet.

 _Mal sehen, was sie dazu sagt,_ dachte er und hob die Hand. »Ein weiterer Zauber hat sich mir in der letzten Zeit als nützlich erwiesen. Dieser transformiert die Eigenschaften der Lichtbrechung eines Körpers«, er warf Madame Witfield einen triumphierenden Blick zu, den sie grimmig erwiderte, »und zählt deshalb sogar im engsten Sinne zur Transformationsmagie.«

Kaèl trat hinter dem Pult hervor. »Aber sehen Sie besser selbst. Oder anders gesagt: Sehen Sie _nicht_.«

Er wirkte den Unsichtbarkeitszauber, und für eine Weile war alles still.

»Ist es _der_ Zauber?«, fragte Lady Galahad schließlich. »Der von Muriel selbst entwickelt wurde?«

Kaèl nickte, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja nicht gesehen wurde. »In der Tat«, sagte er deshalb. »Entwickelt von Muriel, verfeinert von Fèalyra Ryunòr.«

Madame Neomùra schlug die Hände zusammen. »Ich kenne in ganz Finistère nur zwei Personen, die diesen Zauber beherrschen und die weigern sich, ihr Wissen zu teilen. Vielleicht könnten Sie das zukünftig ändern.«

»Was das allein für das Militär bedeuten würde«, sagte Lady Galahad. »Zauber zu wirken, ohne selbst angreifbar zu sein. Solche Leute bräuchten wir an unseren Grenzen!«

»Hier muss ich leider einschränken«, sagte Kaèl. »Man verliert seine Unsichtbarkeit, sobald man einen anderen Zauber wirkt. Bislang konnte ich mir dieses Phänomen nicht erklären, aber ich tippe auf magische Interferenz. Dementsprechend ist es eher ein Zauber, um andere zu überraschen oder um zu fliehen, aber er ist nicht geeignet für einen magischen Schlagabtausch.«

Er löste die Unsichtbarkeit wieder. »Überdies gibt es Personen, die die durch den Zauber abgestrahlte starkmagische Energie wahrnehmen können.«

»Das ist interessant, das wurde in den Schriften bislang nicht erwähnt«, sagte Lady Galahad.

»Die Person, die das vollbracht hat, war auch eine ganz … besondere.« Kaèl biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht hier, mitten in seiner Prüfung, von Magina zu schwärmen.

»Vielen Dank für Ihre Ausführungen!« Madame Neomùra kritzelte etwas in ihr Notizbuch. »Lord Sunstrider, was mich am meisten interessiert: Wenn wir Sie in unsere Reihen aufnehmen würden, was würden Sie anstreben?«

Kaèls Puls beschleunigte sich. Eine Antwort, die ihm sicherlich Sympathiepunkte einbringen würde, wäre, dass er sich bei Hofe um mehr finanzielle Mittel für das Bildungswesen einsetzen wollte, oder etwas von ›Perfektionierung der Künste‹ zu erzählen. Bis vor ein paar Wochen hatte er selbst geglaubt, dass dies sein höchster Wunsch war.

Aber seine Meinung hatte sich geändert, und er hatte sich vorgenommen, ehrlich zu sein. Er holte tief Luft. »Ich würde mich dafür einsetzen, dass Magie verantwortungsvoll gelehrt wird. Jede Akademie sollte neben praktischen und theoretischen Kursen auch Ethikkurse anbieten, die für alle Studierenden verpflichtend sind. Unsere Magie ist wie ein Messer, wir können damit die schönsten Kunstwerke schnitzen, oder es anderen in die Brust rammen.« Er zögerte kurz, dann fügte er hinzu: »Und allzu oft sind diese ›anderen‹ Menschen, die sich gegen unsere Magie nicht wehren können. Ich will, dass alle, die Magie als Waffe nutzen, sich zumindest darüber im Klaren sind, was sie tun.«

»Das sind interessante Worte für einen Sunstrider«, sagte Madame Witfield, und Kaèl fragte sich, ob Häme in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

Die anderen Invoker begannen, untereinander zu tuscheln, dabei wurde wild gestikuliert. Leider – oder zum Glück – verstand Kaèl nur Bruchstücke, einzig das Wort ›Mensch‹ konnte er deutlich heraushören.

Madame Neomùra erhob sich. »Vielen Dank, Lord Sunstrider. Das wäre alles, was wir von Ihnen wissen wollten.«

»Das war alles?«, fragte er verblüfft.

»Was hatten Sie erwartet?«

Er rang die Hände. »Ich dachte, dass ich Zauber aller Disziplinen vorführen muss.«

»Aber Sie sind doch kein Zirkuspferd!« Sie lachte glockenhell auf und der Rest des Raumes stimmte mit ein.

»Wir lassen unsere Anwärter*innen über unsere Auswahlkriterien und das Prüfungsverfahren bewusst im Dunklen«, erklärte sie, »damit wir möglichst unverfälschte Einblicke bekommen. Hier geht es nicht um Ihre Zauberfertigkeiten, die haben sie an der Akademie bereits ausreichend zu Schau stellen können. Wir fragen uns einzig und allein, ob Sie zu uns passen und den Titel mit Würde tragen!« Mit einer Geste gebot sie ihm, den Raum zu verlassen.

»Wie verblüfft er aussieht!«, war das Letzte, was er hörte, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Kaèl fühlte sich, als habe ihm jemand eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Warum hatte er dann fünf Jahre wie ein Wahnsinniger gepaukt? Bis ins Innerste angespannt, lief er in Achten durch das kleine Vorzimmer. Immer wieder wischte er seine schweißnassen Hände an der Robe ab.

Hatte er sie von sich überzeugen können? Oder hatten sie ihn nur hinausgeschickt, weil seine letzte Antwort zu kontrovers war?

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit öffnete sich die Tür wieder. »Lord Sunstrider, treten Sie ein«, rief Madame Neomùra.

Kaèl nahm Haltung an, und schritt vor die Riege der Invoker. Das beklommene Gefühl in seiner Brust verstärkte sich, als er in ihre teils wohlwollenden, teils zornig wirkenden Gesichter blickte. Er reckte ihnen das Kinn entgegen.

Madame Neomùra schaute auf ihr Notizbuch. »Wir hatten einige Novizinnen, die während der Prüfung ihre virtuosen Fähigkeiten beweisen konnten. Dennoch haben wir sie nicht in den Rat aufgenommen, denn sie waren starr in ihren Denkweisen.« Sie hob den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. »Was wir an Ihnen schätzen, Lord Sunstrider, ist, dass Sie mit sich reden lassen. Sie führen Ihre Zauber nicht auf, wie kleine Tricks, sie diskutieren ehrlich die Vor- und Nachteile. Das ist außergewöhnlich für einen Magi Ihres Alters.«

»Vielen Dank.« Er neigte sein Haupt.

Ein Schatten legte sich über ihr Gesicht. »Ihre Aussage über die Ethikvorlesung war für einige von uns … gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber sicherlich werden Sie mit Ihren unkonventionellen Ansichten frischen Wind hineinbringen. Wir freuen uns, Sie in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen.«

Eine Woge der Erleichterung schwappte über Kaèl. Sie hatten ihn wirklich aufgenommen!

Madame Neomùra erhob sich. Gemessen schritt sie zu ihm und legte ihm die schwere kupferne Kette mit einem Amulett aus Bergkristall um den Hals, über die er seit so vielen Jahren fantasiert hatte.

Als die Ersten zu Klatschen begannen, glühten seine Wangen vor Stolz, und er musste die Tränen fortblinzeln, die in seine Augen brannten.

Der weitere Abend verlief wie im Traum. Kaèl folgte den anderen in den gemütlichen Speisesaal, und als die Speisen aufgetragen wurden, fiel der letzte Rest Anspannung von ihm ab. Er diskutierte und scherzte, nippte an seinem Weinglas und genoss zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder ein Essen, Schmorbraten mit Bohnen und frittierten Klößchen.

Und doch, inmitten all dieses Trubels, fühlte er sich ein wenig allein. Es nagte an ihm, dass er Magina nie würde davon erzählen können. Aber das Kapitel ›Magina‹ war abgeschlossen. Wahrscheinlich hätte es einen Anti-Mage wie ihn sowieso nicht interessiert, ob Kaèl nun einer der zwölf geschätztesten Magi des Landes war, oder nicht.

Nach dem Essen, als die meisten bereits gegangen waren, setzte sich Madame Witfield zu ihm. Sie prostete ihm zu. »Ich muss zugeben, ich habe Sie falsch eingeschätzt, Lord Sunstrider. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass Sie die Invokerwürde nur zur Erhöhung Ihrer eigenen Grandiosität anstrebten. Daher kamen meine recht scharfen Fragen heute. Aber Ihr Plädoyer für die Ethikvorlesungen hat meine Meinung geändert.« Sie beugte sich zu ihm und senkte die Stimme. »Sie müssen zukünftig vorsichtig mit diesen Aussagen sein. Es hat eine Kontroverse in unseren Reihen ausgelöst, und die Entscheidung, Sie aufzunehmen war mehr als knapp. Sie hätten sich damit Ihre Zukunft verbauen können.«

»Ich weiß«, sagte er und räusperte sich. Sein Hals kratzte, vom vielen Sprechen. »Aber das ist nun einmal, was ich denke.«

Sie lächelte. »Aus genau diesem Grund habe ich für Sie gestimmt.«

Als er sich endlich in seine Gemächer zurückzog, war er völlig erledigt. Auf seinem Schreibtisch fand er Blumen und eine Karte seiner Eltern mit ihren Glückwünschen. Auch Nyòko und Ludòiku hatten geschrieben, und selbst Lina hatte sich dazu herabgelassen, ein paar Zeilen hinzukritzeln. Vermutlich hatte Mister Taryòn die frohe Kunde verbreitet, und Kaèl war dankbar, dass er es nicht mehr selbst erledigen musste.

Erschöpft ließ er sich ins Bett sinken. Er fröstelte und zog die Decken enger um sich, dann fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf.

oOOo

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er mit Gliederschmerzen und Schnupfen. Am liebsten wäre er im Bett liegengeblieben, aber die Luft war erfüllt vom Gegurre der unzähligen Brieftauben, die an der Akademie gehalten wurden. Es raubte ihm den letzten Nerv und vertrieb ihn aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Mister Taryòn besorgte ihm zum Frühstück einen Trank gegen die Erkältung, aber beim Schlucken tat Kaèls Kehle weh. Zu allem Überfluss setzten leichte Kopfschmerzen ein, aber er quälte sich in die Kutsche zurück nach Fukuòka, zum Schloss. Nach und nach wurde das Schwächegefühl immer schlimmer, und die Kopfschmerzen drangen in den Vordergrund. Kaèl versuchte zu schlafen, aber das Gerumpel der Kutsche verhinderte, dass er in seinen wohlverdienten Dämmerzustand sinken konnte. Als sie durch ein tiefes Schlagloch rasten, fuhr er in die Höhe und hielt sich stöhnend den Kopf.

Mister Taryòn klopfte gegen das Fenster zum Kutschbock. »Mister Scott, fahren Sie bitte langsamer, Mylord ist nicht wohl.«

Mister Scott – _das ist also sein Name,_ dachte Kaèl abwesend – drosselte das Tempo.

Ironischerweise fuhren sie gerade durch den Silberwald und eigentlich hätte allein der Anblick der blattlosen Bäume ein immerwährender Quell der Wehmut sein müssen, aber Kaèls Kopf pochte so unangenehm, dass keinerlei Gefühle zu ihm durchdrangen. Zitternd schlang er die Decke fester um sich und nickte dankbar, als Mister Taryòn einen weiteren Wärmezauber wirkte. Er schloss die müden Augen und ließ sich wieder tief in die Polster sinken. Hoffentlich nahm diese Qual bald ein Ende! Wie weit konnte es noch sein, bis zum Schloss?

Wieder gab es einen Ruck, und Kaèl stöhnte empört auf.

»Halt!«, rief eine ihm allzu vertraute Stimme.

Mister Taryòn keuchte entsetzt.

Kaèls Atem stockte. Ungläubig riss er die Augen auf. Dort oben auf dem Kutschbock stand Magina! Er rang mit dem Kutscher um die Zügel, entwand sie ihm, und brachte die Kutsche zum Stehen.

Der Kutscher erhob die Arme angriffsbereit und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: »Gehen Sie, sonst wende ich Magie an!«

»Jaja«, sagte Magina ungerührt und beugte sich zum Fenster, das ihn vom Wageninneren trennte. Als er Kaèl hinter der Scheibe erkannte, lächelte er, und es traf Kaèl wie einen Blitzschlag.

Magina drückte das Fenster auf. Er steckte seinen Kopf hindurch und blickte Kaèl direkt in die Augen. »Hast du einen Moment für mich?«


	24. Feuerholz sparen

»Magina!«, rief Kaèl. Sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt in seiner Brust.

Maginas Blick huschte zu Mister Taryòn, der sich in die äußerste Ecke der Kutsche gedrückt hatte, die Arme schützend über den Kopf erhoben. Er schaute wieder zu Kaèl, mit ernster Miene. »Kommst du raus?«

Gepresst atmete Kaèl ein und aus. »Ja, gleich«, sagte er mit bemüht fester Stimme.

Magina nickte. Er zog sich auf den Kutschbock zurück und schloss das Fenster.

Kaèl starrte ihm hinterher. Für einen Moment blieb er sitzen, krallte seine Hände ineinander und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Als er sich aufrichtete und die Türklinke greifen wollte, packte ihn Mister Taryòn am Arm und sagte mit bebender Stimme: »Gehen Sie nicht, Mylord!« Der Schweiß perlte ihm von der Stirn, und seine Unterlippe zitterte heftig. »Es ist der Anti-Mage, er wird Sie umbringen.«

»Ich weiß, wer er ist.«

»Lassen Sie uns die Türen verrammeln! Er darf nicht hinein –«

»Mister Taryòn«, unterbrach ihn Kaèl. »Ich gehe hinaus.«

Mister Taryòn schluchzte leise. »Aber Ihnen … ist nicht wohl.« Er bohrte die Finger in Kaèls Arm. »In Ihrer Verfassung können Sie nicht kämpfen.«

»Ich werde auch nicht kämpfen.« Vielsagend hob Kaèl die Brauen. »Er wird mir nichts tun. Dafür kenne ich ihn zu gut. Und jetzt lassen Sie meinen Arm los!«

Mister Taryòn ließ Kaèls Arm frei, und Kaèl rutschte über seinen Sitz zur Tür. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf seine Reflexion im Seitenfenster. Er war noch blasser als sonst und hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. _Und diese wirren Haare … !_ Rasch wollte er den Fhaarbulös-Zauber wirken, aber seine Hände zitterten vor Anspannung zu stark.

Falls Magina ihn wollte, dann musste er ihn eben zerzaust nehmen! Er wandte sich zu Mister Taryòn. »Und Sie bleiben, zum Drachen noch mal, in der Kutsche!«

Als er heraustrat, knickten ihm fast die Beine weg, so geschwächt war er, aber Kaèl hielt sich an der Kutsche fest und zwang sich, langsam weiterzugehen. Er würde sich jetzt nicht von seiner Krankheit das Wiedersehen mit Magina vermiesen lassen!

Magina sprang vom Kutschbock und landete dicht neben ihm. »Da bist du ja«, sagte er.

»Hallo«, erwiderte Kaèl lächelnd. Es war merkwürdig, so dicht neben Magina zu stehen. Vor Aufregung wurde ihm ganz kribblig, und er wagte kaum, in Maginas Gesicht zu sehen.

»Sollen wir ein Stück gehen?«

Was hatte Kaèl diese Stimme, diese alberne, langgezogene Aussprache vermisst! Er nickte, und gemeinsam liefen sie in den Wald hinein. Ab und an wagte er, Magina einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen – aber der wirkte am ganzen Körper angespannt, was Kaèls Nervosität noch steigerte.

Ein Windstoß fuhr eisig unter seine Robe. Kaèl wollte seinen Mantel zuknöpfen, da fiel ihm auf, dass er diesen nicht trug. Er hatte ihn in der Aufregung in der Kutsche vergessen. Fröstelnd schlang er die Arme um sich.

Als sie außer Hörreichweite der Kutsche waren, verlangsamte Kaèl seine Schritte. »Ich denke, das reicht.« Jedenfalls hatten _ihm_ die paar Meter gereicht, er war außer Atem, und kleine Sternchen tanzten vor seinen Augen.

»Was ist mit dir?« Maginas Augen verengten sich. »Du siehst nicht gut aus.«

»Danke«, sagte Kaèl mürrisch.

»Nein, ich meine, du siehst irgendwie krank aus.«

»Ich _bin_ krank.«

»Oh.« Das war alles, was Magina dazu einfiel. Er verdrehte die Hände ineinander und starrte geradeaus, vor seine Füße, die Lippen fest zusammen gepresst.

Kaèls Stimmung sank. Magina wirkte nicht so, als würde er ihm gleich eine flammende Liebesbekundung machen.

Er hätte gern etwas Humorvolles gesagt, um die angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen zu lösen, aber sein Gehirn verweigerte die Arbeit. Mit einem Seufzer zückte er sein Taschentuch und schnäuzte sich die Nase. Irgendwie war es auch Maginas Aufgabe, die richtigen Worte zu finden, schließlich hatte _er_ Kaèl im Stich gelassen und ihn dann fünf Wochen lang ignoriert.

Magina hauchte Wärme in seine Hände und steckte sie umständlich in seine Taschen. »Wie war deine Prüfung?«, fragte er schließlich.

»Wie bitte?«

»Na, deine Prüfung. Bist du jetzt Invoker?«

»Dafür hast du die Kutsche aufgehalten? Um zu fragen, wie meine Prüfung war?«

»Nein …«, sagte Magina. »Aber nach allem was passiert ist, habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht, dass …«

»Ich habe bestanden«, unterbrach Kaèl ihn unwirsch. Er hatte keine Lust auf ein Mitleidsgespräch. Magina sollte ihm einfach sagen, was los war. Dass es nicht positiv sein würde, das spürte Kaèl sowieso schon, an Maginas zögerlichen Gesten und seinem merkwürdigen Schweigen.

»Das freut mich!«

»Das freut dich? Ich dachte, du hasst Magie?«

»Aber das war dir doch so wichtig! Du hast wochenlang von nichts anderem geredet.«

 _Jahrelang_ , dachte Kaèl, aber das musste Magina nicht erfahren. »Du bist ein merkwürdiger Anti-Mage«, sagte er.

Wieder schwiegen sie, und jede Sekunde, in der Magina nichts sagte, machte Kaèl wütender. Nach der Sache mit dem Eichhörnchen hatte er versucht, sich damit abzufinden, dass Magina nichts von ihm wollte, aber dieses ausweichende Verhalten jetzt streute unnötigerweise Salz in seine Wunde. Zu allem Überfluss wurden seine Kopfschmerzen von Moment zu Moment stärker.

»Ist das alles, was du von mir wolltest?«, fragte er deshalb schärfer als beabsichtigt.

Magina zog den Kopf ein. »Nein«, sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. »Ich wollte … mit dir reden.«

»Nach fünf Wochen«, sagte Kaèl bitter. »Nachdem du mich, nach allem was wir hatten, einfach fallengelassen hast.« Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Weggeworfen hast du mich!«

_Oh verdammt._

Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Das war genau das, was Timanty ihm damals gesagt hatte, als Kaèl sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Besonders attraktiv war ihm der Ausbruch nicht vorgekommen, eher bemitleidenswert albern. Ihm wurde schwindelig.

Magina sog scharf die Luft ein. »Das hätte nie passieren dürfen.«

»Dann drucks jetzt nicht herum, sondern sag’ mir klar und deutlich, dass es dir nichts bedeutet hat, und dass du nichts von mir willst!«

»Ich …« Magina fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, suchte offensichtlich nach Worten. »So würde ich das nicht sagen«, brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus. »Ich mag dich, wirklich. Aber mit uns kann das nichts werden. Du bist ein Magi, also alles, was ich verachte, und …«

»Ach, hör auf«, unterbrach Kaèl ihn frustriert. »Ich bin gerade zu schwach für so einen Unfug! Du willst mich allen Ernstes mit denen über einen Kamm scheren, die dein Kloster zerstört haben?«

»Woher weißt du davon?«, fragte Magina alarmiert.

Kaèl massierte sich die schmerzenden Schläfen. »Sir Wood hatte so etwas angedeutet.«

»Dieser Verdammte …« Magina ballte die Fäuste. »Jetzt brüstet er sich noch damit!«

»Ja, er ist ein Ekel«, sagte Kaèl und legte Magina versöhnlich eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Magina zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen, und Kaèl zog den Arm zurück. Demonstrativ hob er beide Hände in die Luft. »Keine Sorge, ich lasse dich in Ruhe. Ich habe längst begriffen, dass das mit uns nichts wird. Spätestens, nachdem du meine Geschenke weiterverschenkt hast!«

»Das weißt du?«

Kaèl warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. »Du hättest eine derart auffällige Tunika nicht einem schenken sollen, der am Schloss arbeitet!«

Magina rang die Hände. »Was hätte ich sonst damit tun sollen, Kaèl? Ich bin Mönch. Ich erlaube mir keinen Luxus, trinke keinen Alkohol, und ich esse kein Fleisch oder Zucker.«

Das Blut rauschte unangenehm in Kaèls Ohren. »Kein Alkohol, kein Zucker, kein Fleisch?«, wiederholte er langsam. »Sonst noch etwas, was du nicht darfst?«

Magina seufzte tief. »Ich darf keinen Sex haben. Zölibat eben.« Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

 _Keinen Sex._ Was für ein absurdes Konzept!

Der Schwindel erfasste ihn, heftiger als zuvor. Er musste sich an einem Baumstumpf abstützen, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. »Wie kann man so etwas freiwillig tun«, murmelte er.

»Jetzt tu nicht so überrascht«, sagte Magina und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Du weißt doch sonst immer alles.«

Mit letzter Kraft richtete Kaèl sich auf. »Woher soll ich mich mit Menschenreligionen auskennen? Vor allem welchen, die fast ausgestorben sind.«

Beim Wort ›ausgestorben‹ verengten sich Maginas Augen.

»Das meinte ich nicht so«, sagte Kaèl hastig. »Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.« Das Rauschen in den Ohren wurde lauter, und sein Kopf dröhnte. Es war so ärgerlich, in den ganzen Wochen, in denen er auf eine Antwort von Magina gewartet hatte, hatte er sich Erklärungen zurechtgelegt, um ihn von sich zu überzeugen. Und jetzt ging es ihm so dreckig, dass ihm nichts davon einfiel.

Er presste die Hände gegen die Schläfen. »Ich … ich würde gern mit dir über alles sprechen, in Ruhe. Ich habe da auch noch Argumente, aber momentan –« Es flimmerte vor seinen Augen, und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren wurde unerträglich.

 _Es soll endlich aufhören,_ war das Letzte, was er dachte.

»Kaèl!«, rief Magina. Er beugte sich über ihn, und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Kaèl blinzelte verwirrt. Er musste in Ohnmacht gefallen sein, denn er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Waldboden. Wie kalt es war! Er schlotterte am ganzen Körper. Der Boden war nass, und die kühle Feuchtigkeit hatte sich durch seine Robe gefressen. Aber er konnte alles wieder klar vor sich sehen, deshalb versuchte er, seinen Oberkörper aufzurichten. Sofort war das Schwindelgefühl wieder da. »Mir geht es nicht gut«, keuchte er.

Magina legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. »Du glühst ja.« Er musterte ihn besorgt. »Wieso trägst du nicht deinen aufgeblasenen Mantel?«

»Vergessen«, sagte Kaèl, dann überwältigte ihn ein Hustenanfall.

»Du komischer Vogel! Du musst ins Bett«, sagte Magina resolut. »Komm, halt dich an mir fest, ich bringe dich zur Kutsche zurück!«  
»Nein!« Kaèl schnaufte. »Ich schaffe die Fahrt nicht. Das Gerumpel macht meine Kopfschmerzen nur schlimmer.«

Magina biss sich auf die Lippe. Sein Blick wanderte von Kaèls Gesicht über seinen zitternden Körper und wieder zu seinem Gesicht. »Es ist nicht weit zu meiner Hütte«, sagte er schließlich. »Ich bringe dich hin, da kannst du dich ausruhen.«

»Danke«, krächzte Kaèl.

»Aber mach dir keine Hoffnungen! Du sollst dich wirklich nur ausruhen! Und wir reden, wenn es dir besser geht. Nichts weiter!«

Kaèl lachte tonlos, aber es ging in ein Husten über. »Glaub mir, ich bin gerade für nichts anderes zu gebrauchen.«

Magina kniete sich neben ihn und griff Kaèl unter die Achseln, um ihn aufzurichten. »Kannst du laufen, wenn ich dich stütze?«

»Erst einmal sitzen«, bat Kaèl.

Magina setzte ihn auf, so dass Kaèl sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baumstumpf lehnen konnte. Er zog seinen Mantel aus und half Kaèl hinein. »Ich hoffe, das hilft etwas.«

Kaèl klappte den Kragen hoch bis ans Kinn. Jetzt war er eingehüllt in Maginas tröstlichen Duft. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bis sein Kreislauf sich normalisiert hatte. »Ich denke, es geht mit dem Laufen.«

»Gut, dann …«

»Mylord, endlich finde ich Sie!«, rief Mister Taryòn, der hinter zwei Büschen auftauchte. »Sie haben Ihren Mantel in der Kutsche …« Er verstummte und blickte irritiert von Kaèl zu Magina, der fröstelnd daneben stand. »Sie haben ja bereits einen Mantel«, sagte er lahm. Vorsichtig kam er näher und stellte sich neben Kaèl, so weit wie möglich von Magina entfernt. Seine Augen waren immer noch gerötet vom Weinen, aber seine Miene drückte Entschlossenheit aus. »Sie sind krank. Sie müssen zurück zur Kutsche.«

»Nicht jetzt«, sagte Kaèl. »Ich bleibe heute Nacht hier.«

»Nein!«, entfuhr es Mister Taryòn. Misstrauisch äugte er zu Magina. »Zwingt er Sie dazu?«

»Er …« Kaèl hustete. Er fasste sich an die Schläfen, als eine besonders fiese Kopfschmerzwelle ihn überrollte.

»Er kann so nicht reisen«, sagte Magina. »Also bleibt er heute hier und erholt sich. Ich kümmere mich solange um ihn.«

»Um ihn kümmern?« Wieder wanderte Mister Taryòns Blick von Kaèl zu Magina, und Kaèl konnte mitansehen, wie die Erkenntnis in seinem Gesicht reifte. »Mylord, bitte sagen Sie nicht …?«

»Ich befürchte, es ist so, wie Sie denken.«

»Der Anti-Mage und Sie, Sie sind …?« Mister Taryòn stockte und starrte Kaèl mit halbgeöffnetem Mund an.

»Ja«, sagte Kaèl.

»Nein!«, rief Magina hastig. Seine Stimme überschlug sich. »Wir sind nichts! Und da ist nie etwas gelaufen!« Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Muriel, war dieser prüde Mönch ein schlechter Lügner!

»Also … so gut wie nie«, fügte Magina unnötigerweise hinzu. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. »Also …«

»Magina«, sagte Kaèl scharf, um dem Trauerspiel ein Ende zu bereiten. »Lass mich mit meinem Diener kurz allein sprechen.«

Grummelnd verzog Magina sich. Als er außer Sichtweite war, seufzte Mister Taryòn erleichtert auf. Seine komplette Körperhaltung entspannte sich.

»Mister Taryòn. Ich habe keine Kraft, das jetzt alles zu erklären. Sie haben es richtig erkannt, der Anti-Mage ist der junge Mann, der mich so fasziniert.« Er rang nach Luft. »Und ich möchte hierbleiben. Fahren Sie ohne mich.«

Das Entsetzen stand Mister Taryòn ins Gesicht geschrieben. »Bitte, Mylord. Ich kann Sie nicht allein zurücklassen! Wie soll ich das Ihren Eltern erklären?«

»Sie sind … bei den Taìfus«, ächzte Kaèl. »Sie kommen erst in drei Tagen zurück.«

»Das weiß ich, aber sie werden sicherlich per Hologramm nach Ihnen fragen.«

Kaèl seufzte. »Geben Sie mir meinen Mantel.«

Mister Taryòn tat wie geheißen, und Kaèl suchte in den Taschen, bis er sein Notizbuch und einen Füller fand. Mit letzter Kraft kritzelte er eine Nachricht hin und reichte sie seinem Diener. »Hier. Schicken Sie das meinen Eltern, dann wissen sie, dass mir nicht wohl ist, und wir bis zu meiner Besserung in meinem Strandhaus bleiben. Damit sollten keine Fragen aufkommen.«

»Was ist, wenn er Sie heute Nacht umbringt?«, flüsterte Mister Taryòn mit einem Kopfnicken in die Richtung, in die Magina verschwunden war.

»Ich versichere Ihnen, das wird nicht passieren. Und jetzt fahren Sie zum Strandhaus, das ist ein Befehl. Sie können mich in einem Tag wieder abholen.«

Mister Taryòns Hand klammerte sich fest um den Zettel. »Wie Mylord wünschen«, sagte er und verbeugte sich.

»Mister Taryòn.« Kaèl räusperte sich. »Ich kann Ihnen nicht genug danken.«

Ein Lächeln huschte über Mister Taryòns Gesicht. »Bis morgen, Mylord.«

»Habt ihr eure Sachen geklärt?«, fragte Magina, als Mister Taryòn verschwunden war, und Kaèl nickte müde.

»Irgendwie tut mir der Kerl leid«, meinte Magina. »Der hat am ganzen Körper gezittert, als er mich gesehen hat.«

»Ich will da jetzt nicht drüber nachdenken«, sagte Kaèl. »Ich bin am Ende.«

»Du musst ins Bett.« Magina beugte sich zu ihm herunter und griff nach seinen Oberarmen. Er half Kaèl auf die Füße, und gemeinsam bewältigten sie die paar hundert Meter bis zu seiner Hütte. Als sie dort ankamen, zitterten Kaèls Beine, und der Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken hinunter.

Magina zog ihn hinein in die halbdunkle Stube, aber bevor Kaèl sich groß umschauen konnte, verfrachtete Magina ihn ins Bett und wickelte zwei Decken um ihn. »Ich mache dir gleich einen Tee, den trinkst du, und dann schläfst du.«

»Ja, Mutter.« Kaèl rollte auf die Seite und starrte geradeaus. Er stutzte. Das Eichhörnchen, das er genäht hatte, blickte ihn aus seinen schwarzen Knopfaugen an. Magina hatte es nicht weggeworfen, wie den Rest von Kaèls Geschenken. Im Gegenteil, es lag hier, mitten auf seinem Bett. Kaèl zog es an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Flausch. Es duftete nach Magina, und Kaèl schlussfolgerte, dass Magina das Tierchen schon öfters an seine Brust gedrückt hatte. Lächelnd schloss er die Augen.

»Du hast es behalten!«, sagte er, als Magina den Tee neben dem Bett abstellte.

»Du meinst Nuri?« Er lächelte verlegen. »Ich mag es. Hast du das selbst genäht?«

»Ja«, Kaèl nickte. »Mit einer Nadel.«

Magina lachte. »Womit denn sonst?«

 _Was für eine sinnlose Unterhaltung,_ dachte Kaèl. Er hatte Magina doch geschrieben, dass er das Eichhörnchen selbst genäht hatte. Aber er war zu erschöpft, um das auszudiskutieren.

Magina half ihm hoch, und er trank den bitteren Tee, bis er würgen musste. Erschöpft sank er zurück auf die Matratze, drückte das Tierchen an sein Herz und dämmerte weg.

Kaèl hatte sich sein Wiedersehen mit Magina anders vorgestellt. Nacht für Nacht hatte er sich ausgemalt, wie er Magina die Kleidung vom Leib riss, ihn mit tausend Küssen bedeckte, wie sie sich liebten, und danach erschöpft in den Armen lagen. In jeder dieser Szenen war er in seine prachtvollsten Roben gekleidet, mit wallendem Haar, und konnte mit seinem Tatendrang und seiner Eloquenz den anfänglich reservierten Magina von sich überzeugen.

Aber jetzt war er fiebrig und schwach und lag röchelnd und schwitzend auf Maginas Bett. Oder, besser gesagt, auf seiner Pritsche, denn als ›Bett‹ konnte man dieses harte, kleine Ding kaum bezeichnen. Sein gesamter Rücken schmerzte von der strohgefüllten Matratze. Immer wieder dämmerte er weg, bis ihn die Schmerzen in seinem Hinterkopf wieder wach pochten.

Manchmal, während solcher wachen Momente, war da Magina und kühlte seine Stirn mit einem feuchten Lappen. Kaèl konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Magina wollte nichts von ihm, und dennoch war er so liebevoll.

Ihm kam ein furchtbarer Gedanke. »Magina«, krächzte er und versuchte, sich aufzurichten, »machst du das nur, weil du Angst hast? Ich verrate dich schon nicht, egal was mit uns wird!«

Magina versteifte sich. »Was?« Er trat einen Schritt näher ans Bett und schaute Kaèl direkt ins Gesicht. »Darum geht es nicht!«

»Worum dann?« Kaèl griff nach Maginas Hand, aber der drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen.

»Shhh! Jetzt mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken! Du sollst dich ausruhen!« Er zupfte Kaèls Decke zurecht und entfernte sich. Kaèl blieb nichts anderes übrig, als wieder die Augen zu schließen.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, das Pochen in seinem Schädel fraß die Wahrnehmung. Als sein Geist wieder klarer war, war es draußen bereits taghell. Es roch angenehm, nach Essen. Sofort knurrte sein Magen. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal gespeist? Es musste mehr als einen Tag her gewesen sein.

Kaèl stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen und konnte zum ersten Mal Konturen und Gegenstände in der Hütte erkennen. Sie war kleiner als gedacht, nicht einmal halb so groß wie sein Badezimmer und es gab nur wenige Möbelstücke: Eine Holzkiste am Kopfende des Betes, auf dem eine Kerze stand. Ein niedriges Tischchen, aus grobem Holz gezimmert, mit einer Matte aus Reisstroh darunter, auf der Magina wahrscheinlich zum Essen saß. Und in einer Ecke des Raumes stand etwas, von dem Kaèl vermutete, dass es ein Herd war, zumindest hatten die gezeichneten Herde in dem Haushaltsbuch, das er nach seinem Gespräch mit Emma gelesen hatte, so ähnlich ausgesehen.

Davor stand Magina und rührte in einem Kochtopf herum. »Ah, du bist wach«, sagte er, als Kaèl sich räusperte. »Hast du Hunger?«

Kaèl lächelte. »Wie ein Bär.«

Magina füllte zwei Schüsseln und brachte sie zu Kaèl ans Bett. Er setzte sich dazu, an die Bettkante. »Ich habe Gemüsesuppe und Brot gemacht.« Er stellte Kaèl die dampfende Schüssel und einen Becher hin. »Und Tee, für Ihre Lordheit.«

»Eure Lordschaft«, korrigierte Kaèl und griff nach dem Becher. »Eigentlich aber ›Mylord‹.« Er trank, in kleinen Schlucken. Der Tee war warm und bitter, aber zusammen mit dem Brot war der Geschmack erträglich.

Magina lächelte. »Du kannst mich wieder korrigieren. Dir geht es besser.«

»Hmpf«, machte Kaèl. »Wenn du mich so schlimm findest, wieso hilfst du mir?«

»Vergiss nicht, ich bin Mönch. Das war ein reiner Akt der Nächstenliebe.« Magina grinste auf eine Art und Weise, die Kaèl nicht interpretieren konnte.

»Nächstenliebe«, sagte Kaèl und biss erneut in das warme Brot. »Und ich hatte gehofft, du magst mich.«

»Jetzt iss erst mal«, sagte Magina. »Du bist viel zu dünn geworden, seit ich dich zuletzt gesehen habe. Ich gehe derweil zur Fahrstraße. Deine Leute sollten da bald auftauchen, und ich werde sie um einen Tag vertrösten. Dein Fieber ist immer noch zu hoch, um dir so eine lange Fahrt zuzumuten.«

»Oh«, sagte Kaèl und versuchte, sich nicht zu auffällig darüber zu freuen. Eigentlich ging es ihm bereits besser, zumindest waren die Kopfschmerzen verschwunden, aber das würde er Magina jetzt nicht auf die Nase binden. Er wollte eine letzte Chance haben, um Magina zu verführen. »Wie spät ist es denn?«, fragte er deshalb einfach nur.

»Früher Nachmittag.« Magina stand auf. »Ich sollte jetzt wirklich los.« Er lächelte. »Ich hoffe, dein armer Diener trägt es mit Fassung.«

»Warte, ich gebe dir eine Nachricht mit«, sagte Kaèl.

Als Magina sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, leerte Kaèl hastig seine Schüssel. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren – wenn er auch nur halb so streng roch, wie sein Körper klebte, würde er Magina nie für sich gewinnen. Er musste die paar Minuten von Maginas Abwesenheit dazu nutzen, sich wieder präsentabel zu machen.

Als er seine Beine über die Bettkante schwang, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Anscheinend hatte er seine Konstitution überschätzt. Er krallte sich in die Matratze und zwang sich, aufzustehen.

Kaèl schwankte zur Tür und erleichterte sich draußen. Wieder im Hütteninneren suchte er nach einer Waschgelegenheit. Es dauerte viel länger als erhofft, denn er musste immer wieder innehalten und gegen den Schwindel ankämpfen, aber endlich fand er eine blecherne, ausgebeulte Schüssel neben dem Herd. Seife fand er keine. _Egal._ Dann musste es das auch tun.

Er stellte die Schüssel vor sich, schloss die Augen und sammelte sein letztes Bisschen magische Energie, um das Bachwasser telekinetisch in die Schüssel ziehen.

Auf einmal ging die Tür quietschend auf, und Magina trat ein, begleitet von einer eiskalten Böe.

Ertappt zuckte Kaèl zusammen.

»Was machst du mit der Schüssel? Musst du austreten?«

»Was? Nein!« Kaèl errötete. »Ich wollte mir Wasser einzaubern. Ich möchte mich waschen.«

»Zaubern? Nicht in meiner Hütte!« Magina griff nach der Schüssel. »Ich mache das.«

»Nein, das musst du nicht tun.«

»Keine Widerworte!« Mit der Schüssel in der Hand stolzierte Magina zur Tür. »Und du ruhst dich solange aus!«

Grummelnd legte Kaèl sich wieder auf die Pritsche. Magina war schlimmer als jede Glucke. Aber als er auf dem Rücken lag, und die Augen schloss, merkte er, wie müde er war.

Er erwachte erst wieder, als Magina ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter anstupste.

»Du kannst dich jetzt waschen.« Mit einem Kopfnicken wies er zum Holzschemel, neben dem eine dampfende Waschschüssel stand. »Das kannst Du ohne Zauber?«

Kaèl nickte schlaftrunken.

»Komm, ich helfe dir auf.«

Er fühlte sich so eklig, das musste Magina wirklich nicht mitbekommen. »Das schaffe ich schon allein«, sagte er und drückte sich ächzend hoch. Gegen den Schwindel ankämpfend taumelte er Richtung Schemel.

»Jetzt stütz dich schon auf«, sagte Magina und hielt ihm den Arm hin.

Seufzend griff Kaèl um seinen muskulösen Arm und ließ sich zum Schemel führen. Er setzte sich und versuchte, die unzähligen Knöpfe seiner hochgeschlossenen Robe zu lösen, kam aber nicht dran. Frustriert versuchte er, sich das komplette Ding einfach über den Kopf zu ziehen, verfing dabei einen Arm und seinen Kopf und es gab kein vor- und zurück mehr. »Magina«, rief er verzweifelt. »Ich stecke fest!«

»Das sehe ich.« Maginas Stimme klang amüsiert.

»Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll«, sagte Kaèl kläglich. »Sonst erledigt das mein Diener.«

»Sowas macht dein Diener? Ich fass es nicht!« Magina grummelte etwas Unverständliches. »Einunddreißig Jahre alt, den Kopf voller Bildung und kann sich nicht selbst ausziehen!«

»Hast du gesehen, wie viele Knöpfe diese Robe hat?«, verteidigte sich Kaèl. Jetzt war er fast froh, dass sein hochrotes Gesicht unter dem Stoff verborgen war.

»Ihr Edelleute und eure Eitelkeiten!« Magina fummelte an den Knöpfen herum, bis er fluchend aufgab. »Muss es mit dir immer so kompliziert sein?«

»Das sagt der Richtige«, knurrte Kaèl.

Magina gluckste. Er griff nach Kaèls Kragen und zog daran, zunächst zaghaft, dann mit immer mehr Gewalt. Er fing an zu lachen. »Diese verdammte Robe!«

Auch Kaèl musste lachen.

»Jetzt ist der erste und hoffentlich letzte Moment meines Lebens, in dem ich mir wünsche, zaubern zu können, um diese schrecklichen Knöpfe zu lösen.«

»Zaubern? Du?« Jetzt krümmte sich Kaèl vor Lachen.

»Was denn?«, rief Magina. »Das macht er doch bestimmt so, dein Diener. Man kann diese Knöpfe überhaupt nicht ohne Magie lösen!«

Mittlerweile hatte Kaèl Tränen in den Augen, und sein Bauch tat ihm weh vor Lachen, aber er konnte nicht aufhören. Irgendwann stimmte Magina ins Gelächter mit ein, und sie prusteten, bis sie beide nach Luft rangen.

»Ich gebe auf!«, rief Magina.

»Schneid sie auf.«

»Was? Diese Robe kostet ein Vermögen!«

»Die ist klebrig und verschwitzt. Die ziehe ich nicht noch einmal an. Da kann sich die Hofschneiderin darum kümmern.« Kaèl stieß verächtlich die Luft aus. »Oder dein Kasimir!«

»Es ist nicht ›mein‹ Kasimir«, sagte Magina scharf.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich an, dann sagte Magina: »Ich soll das jetzt wirklich machen? Deine Robe zerstören?«

Als Kaèl heftig nickte, holte er ein Messer, und löste die Knöpfe, einen nach dem anderen. Als die Öffnung groß genug war, presste Kaèl seinen Kopf hindurch und atmete auf.

Magina legte die Knöpfe auf den Tisch und befreite Kaèl aus seinem Stoffgefängnis. »So«, sagte er zufrieden.

Zum Glück hatte Kaèls Untergewand keine Knöpfe, sondern war nur durch zwei Stoffstreifen zusammengebunden.

»Ich öffne das jetzt«, sagte Magina.

Die Hitze stieg in Kaèls Wangen. »Ich bin ganz verschwitzt und eklig.«

»Darum wasche ich dich ja.«

»Äh ja«, sagte Kaèl, mit hochrotem Kopf. »Vielleicht sollte ich das besser selbst …«

»Da ist doch nichts dabei! Ich habe mich im Kloster um die kranken Mönche gekümmert. Das ist Routine für mich!«

»Wenn du das sagst …« Jetzt war Kaèl gespannt, wie lange dieser verklemmte Mönch sich selbst täuschen konnte.

Entschlossen presste Magina die Lippen zusammen und zog Kaèls Untergewand herunter. Er starrte auf seinen Torso. »Wie hell deine Haut ist«, sagte er verblüfft.

 _Von wegen, ›routiniert‹,_ dachte Kaèl.

Er blinzelte an sich herunter. Ja, er war hell, besonders im Vergleich zu Maginas haselnussbrauner Haut. Er hatte seine Blässe immer kultiviert, aber unter Maginas forschendem Blick fand er sie nicht sonderlich anziehend. Durch sie wirkte sein Körper teigig, gerade um den Bauch, und es betonte unangenehm, wie wenig Muskeln er im Vergleich zu Magina hatte. Wie ein ›stahlharter Magi‹ sah er jedenfalls nicht aus. Verschämt legte er die Arme um seinen Oberkörper.

»Du musst dich nicht genieren«, sagte Magina und griff nach dem Lappen, tauchte ihn in die Schüssel und rieb ihn über die Seife. »Ich mag deine Blässe.« Mit langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen fuhr er Kaèl über Gesicht und Hals. »Schick«, sagte er, als er an Kaèls Kupferkette stieß.

Der Lappen war angenehm warm, und die Berührung kitzelte ein wenig. Kaèl erschauerte und zuckte, aber gleichzeitig sehnte er sich nach mehr. Er öffnete die Arme und ließ Magina nun auch an seinen Torso. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen und gab sich den Berührungen hin.

Magina ließ sich Zeit damit, fuhr mehrfach über jede Stelle, mit quälend langsamen Bewegungen. Immer wieder wrang er den Lappen aus, kehrte zurück, und Kaèl spürte erneut die Wärme des Lappens gegen seine Haut. Maginas Atem ging stoßweise, während er immer tiefer strich, über Kaèls unteren Rücken, seine Hüftknochen, knapp unter den Saum seiner Unterhose, nur Zentimeter an seiner Scham vorbei. Sein Blick war lustverhangen, wenn auch ununterbrochen auf Kaèls Gesicht gerichtet, fast als fürchte der ›routinierte Herr‹ sich, nach unten zu schauen. Kaèl fragte sich, ob Magina den Kutscher wirklich nur wegen seines Fiebers um einen Tag vertröstet hatte. Denn auch wenn Magina sich das nicht eingestand, er war offensichtlich erregt.

Kaèls Lenden pochten. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um kein verräterisches Geräusch zu machen, aber als Magina die empfindliche Stelle oberhalb seiner Pobacken streifte, stöhnte er auf.

Sofort löste Magina sich. »Das sollte reichen.« Er keuchte leicht.

»Das kommt darauf an, was du heute noch mit mir vorhast«, neckte ihn Kaèl.

»Nichts!«, rief Magina. Er trat einen Schritt von Kaèl zurück, das Gesicht dunkelkirschrot.

Kaèl lachte leise. »Ich habe es geschafft: Der berüchtigte Anti-Mage fürchtet sich vor mir.«

»Ach, halt den Rand!« Magina pfefferte den Lappen in die Schüssel und griff nach einem Tuch. Damit rubbelte er Kaèl rabiat ab, als müsse er sich und ihm beweisen, dass da nichts Zärtliches zwischen ihnen war.

Auf einmal verharrte Magina in der Bewegung. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er Kaèls linke Schulter entlang.

 _Was hat er denn nun?_ Irritiert betrachtete Kaèl seine Schulter. _Ach so, die Narbe!_

»Die ist von unserem ersten Kampf«, erklärte er.

Magina zuckte zusammen. »Da hätte ich dich beinahe getötet.« Er zog die Hand fort, schüttelte den Kopf. »Wieso bist du danach wiedergekommen?«

»Weil dieser merkwürdige Anti-Mage mich neugierig gemacht hatte.« Kaèl schaute Magina schelmisch an. »Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich wäre nicht wiedergekommen?«

Magina presste die Lippen zusammen. »Ich …« Er starrte auf das Leinentuch in seiner Hand. »Dann wäre es jetzt nicht so traurig«, flüsterte er.

Kaèl beugte sich vor und griff nach Magina Handgelenk. »Du findest es auch traurig, allein zu sein?«

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Maginas Augen waren voller Schmerz, aber er wandte den Kopf ab und seufzte gequält. Er lief zum Bett, kramte etwas darunter hervor und warf es Kaèl in den Schoß.

Es war eine braune Hose und eine Tunika aus grauem Leinenstoff. Kaèl hob sie hoch. Die Tunika fühlte sich unter seinen Fingern rau an und war an zwei Stellen ausgebessert. Gedankenverloren schaute Kaèl auf Maginas Hemd, das unzählige Flicken aufwies. Es war ihm noch nie aufgefallen, dass Maginas Kleidung so zerlumpt wirkte.

Auf einmal hatte er das Bild von Magina vor Augen, wie er sich über den Stoff beugte und mit Nadel und Faden flickte. Es war mühsam, das wusste Kaèl, seit er selbst das Eichhörnchen genäht hatte.

»Was ist?«, rief Magina. »Ist sie nicht gut genug für dich?« Er wirkte angespannt, wie er von einem Fuß auf den anderen federte. »Es ist natürlich keine so schicke Robe aus Seide, wie du das gewöhnt –«

»Magina.« Kaèl warf ihm einen intensiven Blick zu. »Sie ist perfekt.« Magina Züge wurden weich, und eine Zeitlang betrachteten sie sich wortlos. Dann schüttelte Magina den Kopf, murmelte etwas von: »Meditieren gehen« und ging fort.

»Woher wusstest du das mit dem Kloster?«, fragte Magina, als er endlich mit seiner Meditation fertig war, und sie zusammen Tee tranken.

»Das hat dieser miese Wood erzählt.« Kaèl nahm einen Schluck. Allmählich gewöhnte er sich an das bittere Aroma. »Aber ich hatte mir bereits die ganze Zeit gedacht, dass es einen guten Grund geben muss, dass eine so liebenswerte Person wie du zu solchen Mitteln wie Mord greift.«

»Ich bin nicht liebenswert«, sagte Magina.

»Hallo-o.« Kaèl deutete an sich herunter. »Du gibst mir sogar deine beste Tunika, natürlich bist du liebenswert.«

Magina starrte finster in seine Tasse.

»Was haben sie dir nur angetan?«, fragte Kaèl.

»Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden.«

»Vielleicht möchtest du es ja irgendwann.«

Abrupt stand Magina auf. Er räumte die Tassen zusammen.

»He, ich war noch nicht fertig«, protestierte Kaèl.

»Es wird kein ›irgendwann‹ mit uns geben«, sagte Magina. »Morgen Nachmittag geht deine Kutsche und dann …«

»… willst du mich nicht mehr sehen«, komplettierte Kaèl tonlos.

Kaèl war erleichtert, als endlich die Nacht hereinbrach. Den gesamten Rest des Abends hatte er seine Enttäuschung vor Magina verborgen, um sein letztes bisschen Selbstachtung zu erhalten, aber jetzt, im Schutze der Dunkelheit, konnte er endlich seinen Emotionen freien Lauf lassen.

Warum hatte Magina die Kutsche angehalten, wenn er ihn doch nicht wollte? Damit hatte er dieses schreckliche Biest namens Hoffnung geweckt, es wütete durch Kaèls Brust und schlug tiefe Wunden. Kaèl biss in die Decke, um nicht zu laut zu schluchzen.

Wenn es nur nicht so kalt wäre, dann könnte er wenigstens wegdämmern, aber der Wind pfiff eisig durch die Ritzen, und Kaèl zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Wenn ihn doch nur einer in den Arm nehmen und wärmen könnte. Einer, der ihn liebte.

Kaèl presste sich enger an das Eichhörnchen und wimmerte leise.

Es raschelte am anderen Ende der Hütte. Magina setzte sich auf und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Seine Augen glänzten im fahlen Licht des Mondes.

»Habe ich dich geweckt?«, fragte Kaèl heiser.

»Ist dir kalt?«

»Ja.« Kaèl hustete. »Keine Kraft für Wärmezauber.«

Magina schnaubte. »Magie in meiner Hütte. Das wäre ja noch schöner.« Er stand auf und entzündete eine Kerze, die alles in ein flackerndes Licht tauchte. »Ich mache uns ein Feuer im Ofen.«

Er ging vor die Tür und kehrte mit zwei Armvoll Holzscheiten zurück.

 _Feuer im Ofen!_ Kaèl wollte, _brauchte_ seine verfluchte Umarmung, kein ›Feuer im Ofen‹. Wieso wollte Magina ihn nicht einfach halten? Wenigstens für diese eine Nacht, damit er sich nicht so allein fühlte.

›Jetzt nimm mich endlich in den Arm!‹, wollte er sagen, aber das war wahrscheinlich nicht das, was dieser Situation angemessen war.

»Magina«, sagte er kläglich.

»Ja?«

»Kannst du mich nicht einfach … wärmen?«

»Das habe ich doch vor.«

»Nein, ich … kannst du dich nicht zu mir legen? Du bist doch warm.«

Magina hielt inne. Lange Zeit schwieg er, die Holzscheite in der Hand.

»Es würde Feuerholz sparen«, sagte Kaèl.

›Feuerholz sparen‹ – Kaèl wusste nicht einmal, was das bedeutete, aber er hatte davon in einem kitschigen Menschenroman gelesen, in dem sowieso immer an allem gespart wurde, anscheinend standen Menschen darauf. Er hoffte, dass es auch Magina überzeugen würde.

»Feuerholz. Ja, sicher.« Unschlüssig trat Magina von einem Fuß auf den anderen. »Aber … hmm … ich weiß nicht.« Er bückte sich und fing an, die Scheite im Ofen aufzuschichten.

Vielleicht war das mit dem Feuerholz doch nicht das beste Argument, fiel es Kaèl ein, schließlich waren sie mitten im Wald. Da sollte es wohl genug Holz geben. »Ach, vergiss es«, knurrte er. »Ich schaffe das auch allein.« Ein erneuter Hustenanfall strafte seine Worte Lügen.

Magina wandte sich um. »So? Das hört sich nicht danach an!« Er seufzte. »Ich komme zu dir.«

Er beendete seine Arbeit am Ofen, löschte die Kerzen und kletterte zu Kaèl ins Bett. »Aber nur heute Nacht, weil du so krank bist!« Mit den Worten zog er die Decken über sie beide.

Kaèl wagte kaum, zu atmen, geschweige denn etwas dazu zu sagen, zu groß war die Angst, dass Magina es sich anders überlegen könnte. Auch Magina wirkte seltsam starr. Für eine Weile lagen sie schweigend in der Dunkelheit, und Kaèl lauschte Maginas hektischem Atem.

»Gute Nacht«, sagte Kaèl und wandte Magina den Rücken zu. Er fror immer noch. Magina strahlte Wärme aus, und irgendwann zog es Kaèl zu ihm. Er rutschte näher an ihn heran, bis er Maginas Schulter an seinem Rücken spürte. Als Magina nicht protestierte, wurde er forscher und rieb sich an ihm.

»Ach du«, sagte Magina, und es klang kein bisschen wütend. Zu Kaèls Überraschung drehte er sich auf die Seite und schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn. Kurz verharrten sie so, aber dann, endlich, schlang er einen Arm um Kaèls Hüfte, zog ihn an sich und legte mit einem Seufzer sein Gesicht in Kaèls Halsbeuge ab. Er küsste seinen Nacken, und Kaèl erschauerte wohlig. Lächelnd kuschelte er sich noch enger an Magina.

Kaèls Herz schlug hart und schnell, und er hoffte, dass Magina das nicht bemerkte. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass das hier wirklich passierte. Nacht für Nacht hatte er sich hiernach verzehrt, sich in Maginas Arme geträumt. Morgen mochte das Ganze wieder anders aussehen, aber Kaèl wollte keinen Gedanken an die Zukunft verschwenden. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich einzig auf die Wärme und Geborgenheit von Maginas Umarmung.

Zum ersten Mal, seit langer Zeit, war er vollkommen glücklich.


	25. Vom Hölzchen aufs Stöckchen

Der Platz neben ihm war leer. Wann immer Kaèl in der Nacht aufgewacht war, hatte er sich in Maginas Armen wiedergefunden und war beruhigt wieder eingeschlafen. Aber jetzt war er allein, und Magina fehlte ihm. Es war merkwürdig. Wann hatte er zuletzt mit jemanden das Bett geteilt und keinen Sex gehabt?

Kaèl setzte sich auf und streckte sich, was seine Gelenke ohne Murren zuließen, ein gutes Zeichen. Oder ein Schlechtes, denn wie es sich anfühlte, war er gesund genug, um heute die Heimreise anzutreten.

Die Sonne schien bereits durchs Fenster und es roch köstlich, nach Gewürzen und Gemüse. Magina stand am Herd. Er kehrte ihm den Rücken zu, also nutzte Kaèl die Gelegenheit, um rasch sein wirres Haar mit dem Fhaarbulöszauber zu ordnen und seine schlafdurchknautschte Tunika glattzustreichen. »Guten Morgen!«

»Morgen?«, fragte Magina mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme. »Die Sonne ist vor zwei Stunden aufgegangen.« Er drehte sich um und musterte Kaèl. In seiner engen Tunika sah er zum Anbeißen aus, und Kaèl versuchte, nicht zu auffällig zu starren. »Aber es freut mich, dass es dir besser geht.«

Kaèl setzte ein verführerisches Lächeln auf. »Das liegt an deiner zärtlichen Pflege!«

»Ach was, von wegen zärtlich«, nuschelte Magina, »das hätte jeder getan.« Er wandte sich wieder dem Kochtopf zu und rührte heftig darin herum.

 _Na wunderbar,_ dachte Kaèl. Magina war wieder in der Phase der Selbstverleugnung angelangt. Mit nichts anderem hatte er gerechnet, aber es war dennoch ernüchternd, nach der letzten Nacht.

Mit etwas Pech würde Magina ihn heute ziehen lassen, und sie würden sich nie wieder sehen. Was war, wenn Kaèl sich zu verletzlich, zu emotional präsentiert hatte? Er sollte, nein, er _musste_ etwas tun, das Magina von ihm überzeugte, das ihm zeigte, dass Kaèl Sunstrider immer noch ein Fang war. Ein Fang war nicht anhänglich, ein Fang wurde begehrt. Vielleicht sollte er irgendetwas lasziv-Anzügliches sagen, etwas, das gleichzeitig humorvoll und verlockend war, was Magina neugierig auf mehr machte.

»Es ist einsam ohne dich im Bett.«

Was plapperte er da? _›Es ist einsam ohne dich‹?_ Am liebsten hätte er sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen, aber er musste jetzt da durch. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete er auf Maginas Reaktion.

»Du Spinner«, sagte Magina, aber Kaèl hörte ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme.

Er wurde aus Magina nicht schlau. Magina reagierte nicht, wie die Leute, mit denen Kaèl sonst zu turteln pflegte. Immer wenn Kaèl glaubte, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, war es falsch, und immer, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, sich lächerlich zu machen, schien es Magina zu gefallen.

Kaèl rückte nach hinten, bis er die Wand im Rücken hatte und zog die Decke über seine Knie. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er, wie Magina vor sich hin summte. Dafür, dass er nicht musikalisch war, sang er oft, dieser Anti-Mage. Kaèl lächelte. Er mochte Maginas jungenhafte Stimme, und die paar falschen Noten verzieh er ihm gern.

»Essen ist fertig«, sagte Magina nach ein paar Minuten.

»Essen wir im Bett?«

»Ähm.« Unschlüssig blickte Magina auf die beiden Schüsseln in seiner Hand.

»Ich bin noch nicht vollständig gesund«, sagte Kaèl schnell. »Und hier ist es bequemer.«

»Na gut.« Magina stellte die beiden Schüsseln auf die Holzkiste und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben Kaèl. Leider nicht so nah, wie Kaèl es sich gewünscht hätte.

Er rückte näher an Magina heran, so nah, dass sich ihre Knie streiften. Magina starrte auf ihre Knie, dann in Kaèls Gesicht, als würde er nicht glauben, dass das gerade geschah.

»So kann ich uns beide zudecken«, erklärte Kaèl.

»Hm«, machte Magina unschlüssig, aber dann half er doch mit, als Kaèl die Decke über sie beide ausbreitete.

Das war interessant. So lange dieser prüde Mönch einen ›logischen‹ Grund vorschieben konnte, schien er zu allem bereit. Wahrscheinlich würde er auch seinen Zölibat brechen, wenn Kaèl es nur gut genug verkaufte. Kaèl grinste. Ein Glück, dass er fast wieder gesund war.

Er lehnte sich näher zu Magina. »Du hast da etwas auf deiner Tunika.« Langsam strich er mit seiner Hand über Maginas Schulter bis zu seiner Brust. »Hier, ein Krümel.« Er schluckte. Magina war so warm, und er roch so gut, derselbe Geruch, in dem sich Kaèl die gesamte Nacht versenkt hatte.

Kaèl schaute hoch, in Maginas Gesicht, aber der starrte wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen zurück.

»Kaèl«, Magina keuchte leicht, »wir … sollten das nicht tun.« Er drückte Kaèls Hand weg und rückte ein Stück von ihm ab. »Bitte, lass uns einfach essen.«

»Natürlich«, murmelte Kaèl enttäuscht. Wieder hatte er Magina falsch eingeschätzt, und allmählich gingen ihm die Ideen aus. Er griff nach den Schüsseln und reichte Magina die seine. Misstrauisch beäugte er die gelbe Pampe, die Magina gekocht hatte. Das war schon etwas anderes, als die erlesenen Gerichte, die seiner Familie kredenzt wurden, aber er gab sich einen Ruck und nahm ein kleines Bisschen auf den Löffel. Er pustete und probierte. »Das ist lecker«, sagte er erstaunt. »Wirklich lecker.«

Magina strahlte. »Ich habe dafür das letzte bisschen Kurkuma genommen, das ich noch hatte.«

»Und das Gemüse?«

»Steckrüben und Kartoffeln aus meinem Garten.«

»So etwas habe ich noch nie gegessen.«

»Du kennst keine Steckrüben? Was isst du denn in Winter?«

»Äh, Wild oder …«

»Tiere also.« Magina rümpfte die Nase.

»Oh«, entfuhr es Kaèl. Ihm fiel ein, dass Magina kein Fleisch aß. »Wir sind schon sehr verschieden«, sagte er lahm. »Kein Wunder, dass du Abstand von mir halten willst. Ich scheine dich ja immer nur zu drängen, deine Gelübde zu brechen.«

Dazu sagte Magina nichts. Er stocherte in seiner Schüssel herum, ohne den Blick zu heben.

Schweigend aßen sie weiter. Hin und wieder äugte Kaèl zu Magina, nur um ihn dabei zu erwischen, wie er Kaèl anlinste und dann wieder wegschaute. Fast erinnerte es an einen einstudierten Tanz.

Den weiteren Vormittag über unterhielten sie sich mit einer bemerkenswerten Ausdauer über Eichhörnchen, Essen oder sonstige ›harmlose‹ Themen und sparten das aus, was sowohl Kaèl als auch wahrscheinlich Magina am meisten interessierte. Sie lachten ein paar mal, aber insgesamt war es surreal.

Kaèl bat Magina um eine Schüssel Wasser, um sich die Zähne zu reinigen, etwas, wonach er sich bereits seit mehr als einem Tag sehnte.

»Komisch, dass ihr dafür keine Zauber habt«, sagte Magina.

»Es gibt für viele Alltagshandlungen keine Zauber. Sie sind den Leuten seit Jahrhunderten in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, und der Leidensdruck war nie groß genug, dafür eine magische Lösung zu entwickeln. Ich habe beispielsweise erst vor ein paar Monaten einen Zauber entdeckt, mit dem man seine Haare richtet.«

»Deshalb sehen deine Haare immer so gut aus – selbst nach unseren Kämpfen!«

»Das ist dir aufgefallen?«, fragte Kaèl. »Ich dachte immer, du achtest nicht auf solche Dinge.«

Magina errötete, und das war Kaèl Antwort genug. Er grinste zufrieden. _Fhaarbulös!_

Er griff nach dem Leinentuch, befeuchtete es und reinigte sich damit die Zähne, aber ihm fehlte das mit Veilchenöl und Minze aromatisierte Bimssteinpulver. »Zahnpulver hast du nicht zufällig?«

»Nein«, sagte Magina, »ich nutze immer solche Hölzchen.« Er kramte in seiner Kiste und hob einen kleinen Zweig in die Höhe. »Damit reinigst du deine Zähne, schau«, Magina kaute auf dem Ende des Holzstiftes herum, bis es faserig war, »so wird ein Bürstchen daraus, mit dem du deine Zähne putzen kannst.«

»Interessant«, sagte Kaèl. Innerlich seufzte er. Sie kamen, wie bereits den ganzen Vormittag lang, vom Hölzchen aufs Stöckchen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, und die Zeit verrann, ohne das etwas geklärt wurde.

»Und das Praktische daran ist, dass du es immer wieder nutzen kannst, dafür musst du nur regelmäßig die Spitze abschneiden.« Er hielt es Kaèl hin.

Kaèl nickte abwesend, ohne das Hölzchen weiter zu beachten. »Ja, wenn ich hier öfter wäre, dann wäre es nützlich. Aber du scheinst nicht zu wollen, dass ich wiederkomme.« Er blickte Magina direkt ins Gesicht.

Magina Züge versteinerten. Seine Hand krampfte sich um das Hölzchen, und er zog es an seine Brust, starrte darauf, als könne es eine Antwort auf die Frage liefern, die seit Stunden im Raum stand. »Ich mag dich wirklich, Kaèl«, sagte er nach einigem Zögern. »Aber das, was wir da gemacht haben, fühlt sich wie ein Verrat an meinen Brüdern an. Ich hätte das niemals zulassen dürfen.«

»Das gestern Nacht?«

»Nein … also das vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber ich meine das, wonach ich weggelaufen bin.« Maginas Stimme zitterte. »Meine Brüder wären enttäuscht, wenn sie wüssten, was ich getan habe. Und das, nachdem ich bereits damals so versagt habe.«

»Ich verstehe«, sagte Kaèl, obwohl er nichts verstand. Aber Magina sah aus, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen, und er wollte mit seinen Nachfragen nicht alles noch komplizierter machen.

»Ich hätte damals nicht überleben dürfen«, flüsterte Magina. »Das habe ich nicht verdient.« Er setzte sich auf den Boden, mit dem Rücken an den Bettpfosten gelehnt und zog die Knie an seinen Körper. »Ich bin ein Feigling.«

»Magina. Bitte hör auf, so über dich zu sprechen!«

»Du kennst mich nicht! Du weißt nicht, was ich getan habe.«

Unschlüssig blickte Kaèl auf Magina herab. Er hätte ihn gern in den Arm genommen, aber das hätte alles wahrscheinlich nur schlimmer gemacht. Deshalb setzte er sich zu ihm, mit gebührendem Abstand und wartete darauf, dass Magina weiter sprach.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Magina wieder die Stimme hob: »Als sie meine Brüder zu Tode gefoltert haben mit ihrer widerwärtigen Magie … habe ich nichts getan, um ihnen zu helfen. Ich war stocksteif vor Angst und habe mich versteckt.« Er atmete tief durch. »Ich habe zugesehen, wie einer nach dem anderen ermordet wurde. So bin ich. Ich hab nicht verdient, jetzt zu leben.«

»Du warst kein Feigling. Sie waren zu Viele. Was hättest du tun sollen?«

»Kämpfen?« Magina schluchzte heftig. »Immerhin haben die Mönche mich das Kämpfen gelehrt. Das war ich ihnen schuldig.«

»Shhh«, sagte Kaèl. Er hatte keinerlei Idee, was er tun oder sagen sollte. In seiner Verzweiflung nahm er das Eichhörnchen und drückte es Magina in die Arme. Der starrte es perplex an.

»Vielleicht tröstet es dich ja?«

»Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr«, protestierte Magina, aber dann zitterte seine Lippe, und er umklammerte das Tierchen wie ein Ertrinkender.

»Dir wurde etwas Schlimmes angetan, und du versuchst, damit umzugehen. Bitte sei nicht zu streng mit dir.«

»Warum nicht?«, sagte Magina leise. »Gib es zu, du willst mich auch nicht mehr in den Arm nehmen, weil ich ein Versager bin.« Er brach wieder in Tränen aus, heftiger als zuvor.

»Magina! Ich will nichts lieber, als dich in den Arm zu nehmen! Ich dachte nur, du wolltest das nicht.«

Er erhielt keine Antwort, nur eine Reihe an Schluchzern. Kaèl rückte dicht an Magina heran und legte einen Arm um ihn. Magina bebte am ganzen Körper, und Kaèl zog ihn enger an sich, wiegte ihn, bis er sich beruhigte.

»Bevor ich dich kannte«, sagte Magina, »war es einfach. Ich wollte mich rächen, bis entweder ich sterbe, oder keiner mehr von ihnen da ist. Und jetzt … zweifle ich an allem, was ich getan habe.«

»Es ist gut, zu zweifeln. Wenn wir alle mehr an uns zweifeln würden, wäre die Welt ein besserer Ort.«

»Das hat der Meister auch gesagt.«

»Na siehst du«, sagte Kaèl.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und Kaèl strich langsam über Maginas Rücken. Draußen hatte es angefangen zu hageln, und die Hagelkörner prasselten auf das Dach der kleinen Hütte.

Magina atmete tief durch. »Es tut mir leid, dass alles mit mir so kompliziert ist.«

Kaèl lächelte. »Denkst du allen Ernstes, ich hätte geglaubt, mit einem Anti-Mage wäre es einfach? Und trotzdem habe ich mich in dich …« Er errötete. »Ich meine, trotzdem finde ich dich anziehend.«

»Ich finde dich auch anziehend«, sagte Magina leise. »Dabei bist du alles, was ich verachte. Du bist ein Magi und stolz drauf. Du bist reich und genießt deinen Luxus, und die Leute die für dich schuften, sind dir egal.«

»Das stimmt«, sagte Kaèl zögerlich. »Ich bin egoistisch.« Er senkte den Kopf. »Ich habe jahrelang ignoriert, was mit den Menschen in Fukuòka passiert, obwohl ich etwas hätte verbessern können. Heute tut mir das leid.«

Er ballte die Faust. »Aber jetzt will ich die Dinge anders angehen. Ich habe dem Rat der Zwölf vorgeschlagen, dass an den Akademien neben den gängigen Vorlesungen auch verpflichtende Ethikkurse eingeführt werden sollten. Und sie haben meinen Vorschlag angenommen.«

»Was ist der ›Rat der Zwölf‹?«

»Die Runde der Invoker, wir treffen uns einmal im Monat, tauschen Erkenntnisse der Zauberkunst aus und besprechen notwendige akademische Veränderungen.«

»Und … was ist ›Ethik‹?« Magina errötete.

»Ethik bedeutet, dass man sein Handeln nach moralischen Gesichtspunkten überdenkt. Die Studierenden sollen lernen, ihre Magie nicht zu missbrauchen und alle Lebewesen, Menschen wie Magi zu achten.«

»So etwas hast du vorgeschlagen?«

»Denkst du, du beeinflusst mich nicht? Das, was in deinem Kloster vorgefallen ist, macht mich sprachlos, und ich hoffe, so etwas wird nie mehr geschehen.« Kaèl hauchte Magina einen Kuss auf die rasierte Schläfe. Die Stoppeln kitzelten auf seinen Lippen. Am liebsten hätte er weitergeküsst, über die Wange zu Maginas Mund, aber er löste sich von ihm. Er schluckte schwer. »Ich könnte nachvollziehen, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst, weil du mich egoistisch oder arrogant findest. Aber wenn der einzige Grund ist, dass ich ein Magi bin, dann machst du einen Fehler. Wir Magi sind nicht alle gleich, und ich bin nicht grausam.«

Magina starrte auf das Eichhörnchen, ohne etwas zu erwidern.

Es wurde allmählich dunkel. Wahrscheinlich wurde Kaèl längst von Mister Taryòn an der Fahrstraße erwartet, aber er wollte sich nicht von Magina lösen. Eine Weile bleiben sie schweigend nebeneinandersitzen, und Kaèl lauschte den Geräuschen draußen. Der Hagel ließ nach, bis er nach einer Weile ganz aufhörte. »Ich sollte jetzt los«, sagte er widerwillig. »Kommst du allein klar?«

»Ich habe doch Nuri.« Magina lächelte schief.

Sie lösten sich voneinander. Magina öffnete seine Hand, und darin lag immer noch das Zahnhölzchen. »Oh, das hatte ich fast vergessen. Das kannst du benutzen, wenn du nächstes Mal zu Besuch bist.«

»Wenn ich zu Besuch bin?«, wiederholte Kaèl.

Magina lächelte scheu. »Wenn du zu Besuch bist.«

Irgendwie rührte Kaèl diese Geste. Es war eine so lächerliche, simple Sache, und doch so unendlich bedeutsam für ihn. Für sie. Mit der Zahnbürste hatte er einen Platz bekommen, in Maginas Hütte und in Maginas Leben.

Als Kaèl nach seinem Mantel griff, schnürte Magina seine Schuhe. »Ich begleite dich ein Stückchen.«

Zusammen stapften sie durch die Mischung aus Eis und Matsch, und der Wind wehte ihnen vereinzelte Graupelkörner ins Gesicht. Magina wirkte nervös, er kaute auf seiner Lippe und warf Kaèl hin- und wieder verstohlene Blicke zu, so als wisse er nicht, was er nun mit ihm anfangen sollte.

»Was für ein ekliges Wetter«, sagte Kaèl, um das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen.

»Das kannst du laut sagen. Ich wünsche mir mal richtigen Schnee.«

Darüber konnte Kaèl nur milde grinsen. Das heutige Wetter stellte für Fukuòka den Gipfel an Winterlichkeit dar – der letzte ›richtige Schnee‹ war Jahre her. »Dafür musst du nach Aomòri oder zurück nach Dinstermor gehen.« Er zwinkerte Magina zu. »Oder ich zaubere dir ein paar Schneeflocken vor die Hütte.«

»Keine Magie!«

Magina verzog das Gesicht und Kaèl lachte leise. Was war er leicht zu necken! »So?« Er hob die Brauen. »Daran solltest du dich in Zukunft besser gewöhnen. Aber keine Sorge, ich bin so gnädig und helfe dir dabei.« Mit einer raschen Handbewegung hexte er Magina ein magisches Glühwürmchen auf die Schulter.

»Lass das!« Magina versuchte, es wegzuwischen, aber es flog immer wieder zu ihm zurück. Irgendwann gab er auf und begnügte sich damit, Kaèl finstere Blicke zuzuwerfen, während das Glühwürmchen munter auf seiner Schulter blinkte.

 _So etwas sollte ich in Zukunft öfter tun,_ dachte Kaèl – das wütende Funkeln in Maginas Augen war einfach zu entzückend.

Magina schien seine Gedanken zu erraten. »Wird das jetzt immer so weitergehen?«, stöhnte er.

Kaèl trat näher und drückte ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. »Solange du es mir erlaubst?«

»Hmpf«, machte Magina, aber sein Lächeln sprach eine andere Sprache. Nur zu gern hätte Kaèl diesen störrischen Esel an sich gezogen und ihn mit einem richtigen Kuss aus dem Konzept gebracht, aber er hielt sich zurück. Er würde nicht vorstoßen und Magina zu etwas drängen, was er später bereute. Diesmal nicht.

Am Bach angekommen sprang Magina mit dieser merkwürdigen Technik darüber, die Kaèl nach ihrem ersten Kampf beobachtet hatte. Es ähnelte eher einer Teleportation als einem Sprung, und Kaèl hatte immer noch nicht begriffen, wie er es zustande brachte. Für so ein kleines Hindernis war diese Technik natürlich vollkommen unnötig, – Kaèl vermutete, dass Magina das nur tat, um ihm zu imponieren.

Aber Kaèl ließ sich nicht so schnell beeindrucken. Aus Prinzip nicht. Er verschränkte die Arme und mühte sich, nicht so auffällig zu starren.

Magina streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, um ihm herüberzuhelfen, was Kaèl dankbar annahm. Seine Beine waren immer noch matt von der Erkältung. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ Magina seine Hand auch nach der steilen Böschung nicht los. Er lächelte Kaèl offen an, selbst das Glühwürmchen schien heller zu blinken, und Kaèl konnte nicht anders, als zurückzulächeln.

Beinahe automatisch verlangsamten sie ihr Tempo, um die letzten paar hundert Meter, die ihnen bis zur Fahrstraße blieben, Hand in Hand auszukosten.

»Ich kann die Magie in deinen Fingerspitzen fühlen«, brach Magina irgendwann das Schweigen.

Es erstaunte Kaèl immer noch, dass Magina Magie fühlen konnte, wie ein Magiebegabter. »Findest du das … schlimm?«

Magina schüttelte den Kopf. »Es fühlt sich nach dir an.«

Viel zu schnell erreichten sie den Waldrand, wo Kaèl die Kutsche hinter den Baumstämmen erkannte. »Dann werde ich jetzt …«, begann er, ohne Maginas Hand loszulassen. Dazu war er noch nicht bereit.

»Ja …« Magina wurde immer langsamer, bis er schließlich stehen blieb. »Du solltest …«

»Wann darf ich wiederkommen?«

Magina überlegte eine Weile. »Wann immer du willst«, sagte er dann rau. Er blickte zu Boden.

Sein Haar, selbst seine Wimpern, waren voller Graupelkörner, und Kaèl strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine kalte Wange, wischte ein paar der Graupelkörner fort. »Du wirst mir fehlen«, flüsterte er, und alles in ihm zog sich zusammen.

Magina schaute hoch, und seine Augen waren warm und voller Vertrauen. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Kaèl. Es war ein einzelner, scheuer Kuss, auf die geschlossenen Lippen, aber als sie sich lösten, lächelte Magina, wie Kaèl ihn noch nie hatte lächeln sehen. Es wirkte so aufrichtig, so vollständig glücklich. Dieses Lächeln machte merkwürdige Dinge mit ihm. Eine warme Woge erfasste ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, und Kaèl fühlte sich, als würde er schweben. Was war nur los mit ihm? Es war nichts weiter als ein alberner kleiner Kuss, etwas, das er tausendmal gemacht hatte. Aber mit Magina war alles anders.

Magina beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Auf einmal lachte er auf und drückte Kaèl einen Kuss auf die Wange. »Du bist niedlich, wenn du so verwirrt guckst.«

Bevor Kaèl reagieren konnte, hatte er sich umgedreht und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Unterholzes. Das Glühwürmchen blinkte, bis auch sein Licht von den Bäumen verschluckt wurde.

»Sie sind wohlauf!«, rief Mister Taryòn, als Kaèl bei der Kutsche ankam.

»Natürlich. Magina hat sich rührend um mich –«

»Aber Mylord. Ich würde eher vermuten, dass die Seeluft und die Ruhe Ihnen wohl bekommen sind.« Mister Taryòn half Kaèl in den Wagen und stieg auf der anderen Seite ein. Er musterte Kaèl kritisch. »So nass, wie Sie sind, holen Sie sich in Ihrem Zustand ja den Tod! Ein Glück, dass ich etwas zum Wechseln dabeihabe.«

»Das ist nicht nötig.« Kaèl war zu müde, um sich jetzt, mitten in der Kutsche, in eine hochgeschlossene Robe zu quälen, nur um zuhause wieder in seine Schlafkleidung zu wechseln. Außerdem gefiel es ihm, etwas von Magina am Leib zu tragen.

»Wie Mylord wünschen«, murmelte Mister Taryòn, während er eine Reihe an Wärme- und Trocknungszaubern wirkte, die angenehm auf Kaèls Haut prickelten.

Die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung, und Kaèl starrte wehmütig den vorbeifliegenden Bäumen hinterher. Er riss sich los und wandte sich Mister Taryòn zu. »Um noch einmal auf diese Sache von vorgestern zurückzukehren«, setzte er an, aber Mister Taryòn schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

»Mylord, ich weiß von nichts. Und Mister Scott weiß bereits seit Monaten von nichts.«

Sie tauschten einen Blick, und Kaèl nickte. Wahrscheinlich war ein einvernehmliches Schweigen die Beste aller Lösungen.

»Die Wadenwickel haben besonders geholfen. Das habe ich auch Ihrem werten Vater per Hologramm erklärt, als Sie unpässlich waren.«

»Ich verstehe. Vielen Dank, Mister Taryòn.«

Kaèl schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Hufgeklapper. Ihm war wohlig warm, und er fühlte sich erschöpft und zufrieden.

Er war wohl eingedöst, denn als Kaèl die Augen wieder öffnete, hielten sie bereits im Sunstrider’schen Schlosshof. Als er ausstieg, fiel ihm auf, dass es vielleicht nicht die beste Idee gewesen war, hier Maginas Kleidung zu tragen. Er zog den Mantel enger, aber ein Stück braune Hose lugte störrisch darunter hervor.

 _Hoffentlich treffe ich so niemanden,_ dachte er.

Mister Taryòn schien das ähnlichzusehen, zumindest linste er mehrfach zu Kaèls Beinen hinunter und kniff die Lippen fest zusammen.

Zum Glück wurden seine Eltern erst morgen wieder im Schloss erwartet, aber dem aufmerksamen Blick der Hausvorsteherin oder Myriam wollte er sich so nicht aussetzen.

Mister Taryòn und er schritten zu einem der Nebeneingänge, der direkt hoch in die Wohnquartiere führte. Er wähnte sich fast schon in Sicherheit, als sie durch die Galerie eilten.

»Kaèl’thas!«, rief jemand hinter ihm, und er erstarrte.


	26. Hoher Besuch

»Vater, Mutter«, sagte Kaèl verblüfft. »Was macht ihr hier?« Hilflos trat er erst einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen. Er versuchte zu lächeln.

»Was schon?«, fragte Elìrios. »Wir gratulieren dem _jüngsten Invoker des Landes_ , natürlich.« Unverhohlener Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

»Aber wart ihr nicht bei den Taìfus geladen?« 

Akàri lächelte zufrieden. »Wir sind früher aufgebrochen. Diese Skandalnudel und ihr nichtssagender Sohn sind nicht so wichtig wie dein Erfolg.«

»Akàri!«, mahnte Elìrios. »Jetzt rede nicht so von ihnen!«

»Aber es stimmt doch! Rubìnia ist die einzig Vernünftige von diesem ganzen Haufen.« Sie verdrehte die Augen. »Aber seit Kaèl’thas’ und ihre Verlobung gelöst ist, ist selbst die Konversation mit ihr ermüdend. Du weißt nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass Nyòko und du so wunderbar miteinander auskommt!«

»Ähm, ja. Dem kann ich nur beipflichten.« Kaèl hustete gekünstelt. »Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass ihr hier seid, aber ich würde mich gern zurückziehen, die Krankheit hat mich fest im Griff.« Er legte eine bekümmerte Miene auf.

Akàri musterte ihn. »Mein Goldstück, wie blass du bist.«

»Akàri.« Elìrios wies mit einem Kopfnicken zur Treppe. »Alùna erwartet uns unten zum Festessen. Uns _alle_.«

»Wie könnte ich das vergessen!«, flötete sie.

»Großmutter wartet unten?«, fragte Kaèl entgeistert. »Was will sie hier?« Hilfesuchend blickte er zu Mister Taryòn, aber der stand stocksteif da, mit versteinerter Miene. Kein Wunder, so wie Kaèls Großmutter gegen Menschen hetzte, musste er sich in ihrer Gegenwart permanent unwohl fühlen.

»Mutter beehrt uns, um deine bestandene Prüfung zu würdigen«, erklärte Elìrios. »Das ist doch schön.« Der letzte Satz klang wie eine Frage.

Sein Vater hatte bereits seine übliche Vermeidungshaltung eingenommen, in die er stets in Alùnas Gegenwart wechselte. Seine weitgeöffneten Augen huschten ziellos hin und her, und seine Schultern waren bis an die Ohren hochgezogen. Kaèl brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihm in diesem Zustand eine Bitte abzuschlagen. Er unterdrückte einen Seufzer. »Fein, ich bin gleich unten. Ich muss mich nur noch frisch –«

Eine Dienerin in blauer Livrée erschien in der Galerie. »Mylady, Mylords«, sie verbeugte sich vor ihnen, »Lady Itàchi lässt ausrichten, dass sie Sie bereits seit zehn Minuten erwartet.«

»Wir sollten besser gehen.« Elìrios warf ihnen einen flehenden Blick zu und schritt zur Treppe.

Akàri zuckte mit den Schultern. »Na dann gehen wir, mein Goldstück. Diese Schreckschraube kennt keine Geduld.«

 _Das kann ja heiter werden!_ Seufzend zog Kaèl seinen Mantel enger und folgte ihr die Treppe hinab.

Er blinzelte verwirrt, als er den Speisesaal betrat. Seine Eltern hatten umdekorieren lassen, und Lichtzauber in allen Farben der Magie strahlten ihm entgegen.

»Da seid ihr ja endlich!«, rief Alùna. Sie thronte wie die Herrscherin Finistères persönlich auf ihrem Stuhl. Wie immer trug sie ein langes dunkles Kleid, und ihr graues Haar fiel wallend auf ihre Schultern. Sie machte eine herrische Geste. »Komm her, Junge, lass dich ansehen.«

 _Durchatmen!,_ befahl er sich und reckte das Kinn. Langsam, beinahe widerwillig trat er näher, bis er vor seiner Großmutter zum Stehen kam.

Alùna kniff bei seinem Anblick die Augen zusammen. »Wieso trägt er noch seinen Mantel?« Sie nickte einem ihrer Bediensteten zu. »Mister Kanèko, nehmen Sie meinem Enkel den Mantel ab.«

»Nein!«, rief Kaèl viel zu laut.

 _Warum,_ dachte er, _warum habe ich mich nicht in diese alberne Robe gequält?_

Er musste alle Willensanstrengung aufbringen, nicht herunter zu seinen – also Maginas – Hosenbeinen zu schauen, die verräterisch unter dem Mantel hervorlugten. »Ich bin krank und benötige etwas Warmes am Leib«, versuchte er sich zu erklären.

»Krank? Ein Itàchi wird nicht krank!« Seine Großmutter warf Akàri einen eisigen Blick zu. »Das muss er von eurer Linie haben. Die Sunstriders waren schon immer verweichlicht.«

Akàri presste die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Da Alùna ihr zu ihrer und Elìrios’ Hochzeit ihr gesamtes Herrschaftsgebiet überschrieben hatte, sah die Großmutter es als ihr gutes Recht an, Akàri zu maßregeln, wann immer sie konnte. In der Regel schluckte Akàri die Kritik herunter und tobte sich nach Alùnas Besuch so heftig in ihrem Trainingsraum aus, dass sie ganze Kündigungswellen der Bediensteten auslöste. Zum Glück ›beehrte‹ die Großmutter sie nur ein- bis zweimal im Jahr.

Erleichtert, dass er aus dem Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit war, setzte Kaèl sich und streckte die verräterischen Beine unter das silberne Tischtuch.

Eine Dienerin brachte ein Tablett mit Champagnergläsern, und zwei weitere trugen eine Torte hinein. Rosentorte mit Zuckerguss, Kaèls Lieblingstorte. In dem Moment, in dem sie diese auf den Tisch stellten, gingen die Lichtzauber aus, und ein Funkenwerk aus Grün und Silber britzelte über die Tafel.

Akàri erhob sich, ihr Glas in der Hand. »Auf den jüngsten Invoker des Landes.« Sie strahlte.

Auch Elìrios und Alùna erhoben sich, und stießen mit an. »Auf das Wissen und die Magie, die uns aus dem dunkelsten Zeitalter geführt haben.«

»Wir haben eine Kleinigkeit für dich.« Akàri schob ihm ein in buntes Pergament gehülltes Paket hin.

Er löste die Samtschnüre und hielt den Atem an. Vor ihm lag das Original von ›Muriels Reise‹, der ersten Dokumentation über Transformationsmagie. Ungläubig strich er mit den Fingern über den weichen Ledereinband. »Wen habt ihr dafür getötet?«, flüsterte er.

Seine Eltern tauschten zufriedene Blicke. »Das bleibt unser Geheimnis!«

»Danke«, hauchte Kaèl.

»Immer schenkt ihr ihm diese dicken Wälzer.« Seine Großmutter runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. »Vom vielen Lesen bekommt der Junge nur Krähenfüße.«

 _›Ich habe keine Krähenfüße!‹,_ wollte Kaèl einwenden, er schluckte die Worte aber hinunter. Es würde sowieso nichts ändern, mit seiner Großmutter zu diskutieren. Um sich seine Verletztheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, nahm er sich ein Stück Torte und gab vor, es von allen Seiten zu bewundern. Innen bestand sie aus Schichten verschiedener Farben, angeordnet wie ein Regenbogen.

»Und was planst du jetzt, nachdem du aufgenommen wurdest?«, fragte Elìrios.

Kaèl ließ seinen Teller zurück auf den Tisch schweben. Er spürte Alùnas Blick auf sich ruhen, als er sagte: »Ich werde die Akademien zu einem besseren Ort machen.«

»Was für ein neumodisches Geplänkel. Junge Männer sollten nicht zu ambitioniert sein – keine Frau will einen strebsamen Eierkopf.«

»Meinst du, Großmutter?« Kaèl lächelte diplomatisch. »Es ist paradox, was von uns Männern erwartet wird. Mittlerweile studieren fast alle männliche Adeligen, teils mit beträchtlichem Erfolg. Aber sobald wir ein bestimmtes Alter überschritten haben, sollen wir uns nichts sehnlicher wünschen, als eine Frau und dann Kinder, die wir umsorgen.« Er hob anklagend seine Gabel. »Wofür studieren wir dann überhaupt, wenn am Ende nur Frauen das Gelernte ausleben dürfen?«

»Ein gebildeter Mann ist ein besserer Vater und Ehemann, daher habe ich nichts gegen ein Studium, solange es im Rahmen bleibt.«

Wortlos wandte sich Kaèl wieder seinem Tortenstück zu, aber Alùna legte nach: »Was sagt Nyòko zu deinen Bestrebungen?«

»Sie freut sich für mich, Großmutter.«

»Tut sie das? Wie schön.« Ihre Stimme troff vor Ironie. »Und wann ist die Hochzeit geplant?«

»Wir haben noch keinen Termin«, sagte Kaèl bemüht beherrscht. »Wir … wollen uns damit Zeit lassen.«

»Was nichts anderes bedeutet, als: ›Wir warten beide auf etwas Besseres‹. Junge, du musst die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen.«

»Alùna!«, sagte Akàri scharf. »Lass es gut sein für heute.«

»Ich weiß, was ich tue«, sagte Kaèl.

»So?« Seine Großmutter hob die Brauen. »Bislang erscheint mir das nicht so. Du hast deine besten Jahre an die Akademie verschwendet, für diese wertlose Invokerwürde. Erkläre mir, wie das dich und vor allem uns als Familie weiterbringt!«

Kaèls Blick ging zur Torte. Am liebsten hätte er sie Alùna ins Gesicht geklatscht. Er atmete tief durch und zählte bis zehn, dann hob er den Kopf und fixierte seine Großmutter. »Die Invokerwürde ist nicht ›wertlos‹. Ich habe zehn Jahre dafür gearbeitet, und ich verbitte mir deine Urteile darüber.«

»Wie empfindlich er ist«, sagte seine Großmutter zu Akàri. »Das muss an eurer Erziehung liegen. Dabei sage ich nur, was ich beobachte: Dein Goldstück wird alt, und keine Frau will einen verbrauchten Mann. Mich würde nicht wundern, wenn Nyòko sich am Ende einem anderen zuwendet.«

Akàri erhob sich. »Es reicht«, sagte sie bedrohlich leise. »Jahrelang hast du an allen meinen Entscheidungen herumgemäkelt. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dasselbe meinem Sohn antust.« Alùna und sie starrten sich an, als wollten sie sich gleich duellieren, dann warf Akàri ihre Serviette auf den Teller und verließ den Raum.

Auch Kaèl erhob sich. Er nickte seinem Vater zu und eilte Akàri hinterher.

›Was trägt der Junge für eine verlotterte Hose!‹, war das Letzte, was er hörte.

Kaèl fand seine Mutter an ihrem Lieblingsplatz, auf der Terrasse mit Meerblick. Sie lehnte sich an die Balustrade und betrachtete die Sterne.

Er stellte sich neben sie und stützte die Hände auf den kühlen Stein. »Und, hast du unsere große Jägerin Orion entdeckt?«

»Dort.« Sie zeigte auf einen Punkt vor sich.

Er trat näher, und sein Blick folgte ihrem Finger. »Schön.«

»Und da sind die zwei Drachen.«

Für eine Weile starrten sie in den Nachthimmel, dann hob Akàri die Stimme: »Mach dir keine Sorgen, für mich war es längst überfällig, das zu tun.«

»Das glaube ich dir.«

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das Richtige tust und das lasse ich mir nicht von dieser Schreckschraube kleinreden.« Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. »Ich bin stolz auf dich.«

»Danke, Mutter«, sagte er, aber es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Am liebsten hätte er ihre Komplimente relativiert, es fühlte sich verlogen an. Wenn sie wüsste, wie seine Pläne mit Nyòko wirklich aussahen, wäre sie weniger enthusiastisch. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Magina …

Er musste jetzt sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein.

oOOo

»Das hat sie wirklich gesagt?«, fragte Magina. »Ich dachte, Großmütter wären lieb.«

Kaèl lachte laut. »Meine Mutter nennt sie nicht umsonst ›Schreckschraube‹.«

Er hatte sich vorgenommen, Magina nicht so schnell wieder zu besuchen, es war zu riskant. Aber als seine Besorgung in Nishaì schneller erledigt war als gedacht, war es mit ihm durchgegangen, und er hatte einen Umweg über den Silberwald genommen.

Zuerst hatte Magina überrumpelt gewirkt, als Kaèl vor seiner Tür stand, aber dann hatte er ihn doch in die Hütte gezogen und so fest umarmt, dass Kaèls Zweifel verschwunden waren.

Jetzt saß er hier, neben Magina auf dem Bett, und sie strahlten sich an, obwohl Kaèl eine traurige Geschichte zum Besten gab. Aber mit Magina fühlte sich der gestrige Abend leicht an.

»Krähenfüße … beste Jahre hinter sich …« Magina gluckste. »Wen habe ich mir da angelacht?« Er zwinkerte Kaèl zu. »Da kann ich ja dankbar sein, dass du dich auf _deine alten Tage_ noch in die rumpelige Kutsche hierhin gewagt hast.«

»Ich bin nicht alt!«, empörte sich Kaèl. »Und ich _habe_ keine Krähenfüße!« Zumindest hatte er das gestern Nacht zwei Stunden lang vor dem Vergrößerungsspiegel überprüft, bis er sich endlich beruhigt hatte schlafen legen können. »Das hat auch Mister Taryòn bestätigt«, fügte er kläglich hinzu.

»Moment mal. Du hast deinen _Diener_ gefragt, ob du Krähenfüße hast?« Magina prustete los. »Du _bezahlst_ den Mann. Natürlich findet der keine!«

Kaèl puffte ihm in den Oberarm, aber Magina lachte ungerührt weiter. Frustriert griff er nach dem Eichhörnchen und klatschte es Magina an den Kopf. Beim Nähen hätte er niemals gedacht, dass er einmal so etwas damit tun würde, aber es eignete sich erstaunlich gut, machte ein befriedigend sattes Geräusch. Kaèl holte wieder aus, aber Magina warf sich gegen ihn. Sie rollten übers Bett und rangelten, bis Magina rittlings auf ihm landete. Er drückte Kaèls Arme in die Matratze. »Wie frech du bist! Du hast wohl vergessen, wer ich bin.«

»Oh ja, zeig’s mir!«, keuchte Kaèl.

»Ich …« Magina atmete angestrengt, und Kaèl spürte den harten Grund dafür gegen seinen Bauch drücken.

»Komm«, flüsterte Kaèl. Er schaute Magina direkt ins Gesicht. »Zeig mir, was der Anti-Mage mit mir anstellen kann.«

Magina riss die Augen auf, als würde ihm erst jetzt die Verfänglichkeit ihrer Situation bewusst. Er zog sich von Kaèl zurück und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, richtete seine Kleidung, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Kaèl blieb hart und drängend zurück. Er atmete ein paar mal tief durch, dann richtete er sich auf und setzte sich wieder neben Magina, mit etwas mehr Abstand als zuvor. »Ich wollte dich nicht provozieren«, murmelte er.

»Jetzt bist du bestimmt enttäuscht«, sagte Magina. Er blickte starr nach unten, auf seine Hände, die er fest in die Kniefalten seiner Hose gekrallt hatte. »Aber ich sollte nicht …«

»Ich weiß.« Kaèl löste Maginas Hand und nahm sie in die seine. Unsicher lächelte er ihm zu, und als Magina das Lächeln erwiderte, entspannte sich etwas in ihm. »Ich hab dich trotzdem lieb.«

Die Röte schoss ihm in die Wangen. Wie kindisch das klang! Wofür hatte er zu Schulzeiten hundert elbische Liebessonette auswendig lernen müssen, wenn er jetzt mit einem derart banalen Satz glänzte? Und seit wann _sprach_ er überhaupt über seine Gefühle? Er schwitzte, auch seine Hand wurde schwitzig, und Magina fühlte das bestimmt. Am liebsten hätte er seine Hand wieder weggezogen, aber er wollte nicht die Stimmung ruinieren.

Kaèl räusperte sich. »Um auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukehren, so anstrengend ich sie auch finde, Großmutter hat guten Grund, verbittert zu sein. Sie wurde in ihrer Jugend von den Menschen gefoltert. Wochenlang. Und wenn sie nicht im letzten Moment gerettet worden wäre, dann hätten sie sich auch noch als Hexe verbrannt.«

»Bei allen Göttern!« Magina schüttelte sich.

»Und jetzt traut sie keinem Menschen mehr. Als sie Landesherrin war, hat sie alle Menschen gehetzt, die sich auf ihren Boden verirrt haben.«

»Ich kann das irgendwie verstehen«, sagte Magina. »Aber es ist die falsche Reaktion. Sie tut so, als wären alle Menschen bösartig.«

»Das stimmt.« Kaèl warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. »Wir Magi sind übrigens auch nicht alle bösartig.«

Magina wand sich unter seinem Blick. »Ich weiß«, murmelte er mit gesenktem Kopf. »Ich … denke da schon länger drüber nach. Aber ich befürchte, das ist zu spät.« Jetzt war seine Hand schwitzig.

Er tat Kaèl leid, wie er so in sich zusammengesunken dasaß. Aber gleichzeitig war genau das ein Zeichen für Hoffnung. Vielleicht hatten Kaèls Worte endlich etwas bei Magina bewirkt.

»Vielleicht wäre es ein Anfang, wenn du aufhörst, dich ›Anti-Mage‹ zu nennen. Der Name ist historisch aufgeladen, nach den abertausenden von Hexenverbrennungen.«

»Ich mich?« Magina schüttelte vehement den Kopf. » _Ihr_ nennt mich so. Ich nenne mich Magina.«

»Ernsthaft?« Kaèl musste zugeben, dass er Magina auch nie nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte – oder vielmehr viel zu spät.

Er blickte zum Fenster. Die Sonne ging schon fast unter.

Irgendwann musste er mit Magina über alles sprechen, und ihn davon überzeugen, seinen Rachefeldzug aufzugeben, aber nicht heute, wo er zum Abendessen erwartet wurde.

»So unangenehm der ganze Abend auch war, immerhin gab es Regenbogentorte«, sagte er deshalb nur, um die Geschichte zu beenden.

»Was ist das? Etwas Magisches?«

Kaèl lachte. »Nein, das ist eine Leckerei, die Kindern zur Einschulung geschenkt wird. Die Farben repräsentieren alle Richtungen der Magie, aber die Torte an sich ist nicht magisch. Nur lecker. Sie schmeckt süß und cremig, nach Rosen und Marzipan und dazu ist sie bunt wie der Regenbogen.« Er zwinkerte Magina zu. »Ich hatte überlegt, dir ein Stück mitzubringen, aber du isst ja keinen Zucker. Ich wollte dich nicht zu viele deiner Gelübde auf einmal brechen lassen.«

»Zu viele?«, fragte Magina alarmiert.

»Nur so viele, wie du willst.« Kaèl ließ Maginas Hand aus der seinen gleiten. »Ich sollte heimfahren«, sagte er bedauernd.

Er wollte sich erheben, aber Maginas Hand legte sich auf seinen Oberarm. »Musst du wirklich schon wieder los?«

»Es ist zu riskant. Offiziell bin ich in Nishaì, und wenn ich länger bleibe, werden sie misstrauisch.« Er beugte sich vor und küsste Magina auf die Stirn. »Aber ich komme bald wieder. Und dann reden wir ausführlich über alles.«

Magina griff in Kaèls Haar und zog ihn an sich. »Küss mich richtig!« Zu Kaèls Verblüffung drückte er seine Lippen auf Kaèls und schlang die Arme um ihn, zog ihn an sich, bis Kaèl seine Wärme durch die zwei Schichten Kleidung spüren konnte. Er schloss die Augen und wagte sich mit seiner Zungenspitze vor, nur ein kleines Stückchen und kitzelte gegen Maginas Lippe. Mit einem Seufzer öffnete Magina den Mund. Er umfasste Kaèls Gesicht, und seine Finger streiften Kaèls Ohrspitze. Sofort schoss ein wohliges Prickeln Kaèls Rücken hinunter, direkt bis in seine Lenden. Er wurde fahrig, küsste Magina heftiger, bis der sich von ihm löste.

»Vielleicht sollte ich doch bleiben«, sagte Kaèl atemlos. Sein Ohr prickelte noch von Maginas Berührung.

Aber Magina schob ihn sanft vom Bett. »Nein, du Vogel! Jetzt fahr zurück zu deiner Omi und leiste ihr Gesellschaft.«

Widerwillig erhob Kaèl sich. Er streifte seine Schuhe über und griff nach dem Mantel.

»Und … bring mir nächstes Mal ein Stück Torte mit, also …«, Magina wiegte den Kopf hin und her, »ein ganz Kleines.«

»In Ordnung.« Lachend schritt Kaèl zur Tür. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und warf einen Blick zurück. »Magina?«

»Hm?«

Er verdrehte seine Hände ineinander. »Findest du mich zu alt?«

Magina warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. »Du machst dir _wirklich_ Sorgen wegen der Krähenfüße!« Mit zwei großen Sätzen war er bei ihm. Er schlang die Arme um ihn, so dass es Kaèl fast die Luft wegdrückte und bedeckte Kaèls Gesicht mit Küssen. »Ich finde dich umwerfend. Reicht das als Antwort?«

Kaèl nickte lächelnd. Magina war nicht in der Lage, seine Gefühle oder Gedanken zu verbergen, und was er sagte, das meinte er auch so. »Kann ich nächstes Mal bei dir übernachten?«

»Natürlich«, sagte Magina. Aber dann glomm Misstrauen in seinen Augen auf. »Warum fragst du das? Willst du etwa mit mir …?«

»Shhh«, machte Kaèl. »In erster Linie will ich in deinen Armen einschlafen. Und was den Rest angeht … das schauen wir gemeinsam.« Er warf ihm eine Kusshand zu und trat aus der Tür. Zum Abschied hexte er Magina noch ein Glühwürmchen auf die Schulter.

»He«, protestierte Magina. »Das Letzte hat die ganze Nacht vor meinem Gesicht herumgeleuchtet!«

Kichernd lief Kaèl zur Kutsche.

oOOo

»Wo ist Mutter nur«, fragte Elìrios. Nervös blickte er zur Tür. Sie saßen bereits seit zwanzig Minuten an der gedeckten Tafel, aber Alùna ließ auf sich warten. Es verwunderte Kaèl keineswegs. Hätte es das Wort ›Allüren‹ nicht gegeben, es wäre für seine Großmutter erfunden worden. Er nippte an seinem Weinglas und tauschte einen Blick mit Akàri, die beinahe unmerklich mit den Schultern zuckte.

Endlich rauschte Alùna in den Saal. Sie würdigte Akàri und Kaèl keines Blickes und setzte sich neben Elìrios.

»Eine Freundin, die im Rat der Elf ist, hat mir geschrieben«, sagte sie übergangslos.

»Jetzt ist es der Rat der Zwölf«, korrigierte Kaèl.

Alùnas Blick verhärtete sich bedrohlich. »Sie hat mir berichtet, dass _mein eigener_ Enkel dort gefordert hat, den _Menschen_ mehr Rechte zuzusprechen.« Sie sprach leise, aber ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut. »Wie in aller Drachen Namen kannst du so etwas verlangen? Diejenigen zu schützen, die uns verbrannt haben!«

Bei den Worten sackte Elìrios in sich zusammen.

»Schwiegermutter«, sagte Akàri. »Ich denke, da liegt ein Missverständnis vor, unser Kaèl’thas würde nie –«

»Nein, Mutter«, unterbrach sie Kaèl, »Großmutter hat recht.« Er drückte den Rücken durch. »Und ich stehe zu meiner Meinung. Nicht alle Menschen sind schlecht und ja, sie bedürfen unseres Schutzes.«

Alùna lachte bitter. »Wie nennt man das nochmal, wenn man an das Gute im Menschen glaubt? Ach ja, Dummheit.«

»Oder begründeten Optimismus.«

»Begründet auf was? Schau dir die Statistiken an. Wer begeht in Finistère die Verbrechen? Hauptsächlich die Menschen. Warum? Weil es ihre Natur ist.«

 _›Weil es ihre Natur ist‹._ Seufzend rieb Kaèl sich die Stirn. Der Tag war bislang so schön gewesen. »Die Menschen hier sind überproportional häufig Gewalt ausgesetzt«, sagte er spitz. »Welche Optionen bleiben ihnen da?« Ein Blick ins Gesicht seiner Großmutter, und er bereute seine Worte. Ihre Diskussion war ebenso sinnlos wie zerstörerisch, jeder weitere Kommentar von ihm stachelte seine Großmutter nur zu weiteren Hasstiraden an.

»Die Menschen sollten überhaupt nicht hier sein«, murmelte Elìrios. Er linste zu seiner Mutter, wie ein Hund, der auf ein Leckerli wartet.

Die beachtete ihn nicht, ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit ruhte auf Kaèl. »Befürwortest du auch, dass Leute wie der Anti-Mage durch das Land ziehen, und eine Magi nach der anderen töten?«

Der Name brachte Kaèl aus dem Konzept. Er atmete tief durch, krallte seine Hand um die Tischkante. »Natürlich nicht. Mord ist immer die falsche Antwort. Aber wir sollten uns auch fragen, was ihn dazu gebracht hat, das zu tun.«

»Unfassbar! Für Schwerverbrecher bringst du mehr Verständnis auf, als für dein eigen Fleisch und Blut! Für solche Verräter wie dich haben wir nicht im Krieg gekämpft!«

»Schwiegermutter!« Akàris Stimme zerschnitt den Saal. »Das geht zu weit.«

»Ich lasse mir den Mund nicht verbieten.« Alùna erhob sich. »Diese _Menschenfreundlichkeit_. Hat er das von dir, Akàri?«

»Nein, hat er nicht.« Kaèls Mutter seufzte. »Aber ich habe Kaèl’thas so erzogen, dass er seine eigene Meinung bilden kann.«

»Sich ins Verderben stürzen kann, wolltest du sagen.« Alùna warf ihre Serviette auf den Teller. Ihr Blick schweifte von Kaèl zu Akàri, die hochrot angelaufen war. »Ich sehe, hier ist Hopfen und Malz verloren. Lass ihn tun und lassen, was er will. Aber beklag’ dich später nicht, wenn dein Sohnemann deine Erwartungen nicht erfüllt.« Sie reckte das Kinn und schritt zur Tür.

Elìrios eilte ihr hinterher. »Alùna, sie hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint«, murmelte er, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen, und Kaèl und Akàri blieben allein zurück.

Er atmete auf. »Danke.«

Akàri erhob sich schweigend. Sie wirkte einen Stillezauber um sie herum, dann setzte sie sich wieder und fixierte ihn. »Nur weil ich dich verteidigt habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich deine Meinungen teile.«

»Ich weiß.« Unter dem Stillezauber hörten sich ihre Stimmen verzerrt an, wie unter einer Kuppel aus Glas, was sein inneres Fremdheitsgefühl verstärkte. »Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen, Mutter. Ich kann nicht vergessen, was mit den aufständischen Bauersleuten geschehen ist.«

»Hast du dem Rat auch davon berichtet?«

»Nein, das bleibt in unserer Familie.« Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, immerhin wusste Nyòko davon, aber er musste jetzt auf ihr Stillschweigen hoffen. »Die Menschen Fukuòkas brauchen mehr Rechte und es liegt an uns, das durchzusetzen.«

»Das hat dieses aufständische Pack nicht verdient.«

Die Wut stieg in ihm hoch. »Natürlich haben sie das verdient! Sie bewirtschaften die Felder, fahren ihre Ernte ein und arbeiten für uns. Was erwartest du noch?«

Akàri schwieg.

»Du willst, dass ich deine Arbeit kennen lerne«, probierte er es erneut. »Ich gebe zu, anfangs habe ich mich dagegen gesträubt, aber jetzt begrüße ich das, und ich bitte dich darum, mir mehr Entscheidungsfreiheit zu geben.«

»Du bist noch nicht so weit.«

»Mutter«, beharrte er. »Gib mir wenigstens eine Chance.«

»Du erinnerst mich daran, wie ich vor dreißig Jahren war.« Sie lächelte versonnen. »Auch ich hatte Pläne. Aber dann siehst du die Grausamkeit in allen kleinen und großen Dinge und merkst, dass vieles von dem, was du kritisiert hast, seine Berechtigung hatte. Das ist der Punkt, an dem du wirklich anfängst, zu regieren.«

»Es gibt meist mehrere Lösungen für ein Problem«, sagte Kaèl.

Akàri zuckte mit den Schultern. »Allzu oft gibt es nicht einmal eine Einzige. Das wirst du früh genug feststellen.« Kopfschüttelnd erhob sie sich, löste den Stillezauber und ließ ihn allein.

Zurück in seinen Gemächern lief er in großen Achten durch den Salon. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger gefiel ihm, wie er die Diskussion geführt hatte. Ja, die Menschen waren fleißig und ernteten das Korn, zu dem später Kaels Brötchen verarbeitet wurden. Aber war das überhaupt der Punkt? Sie waren Individuen, keine Nutztiere. Wieso war es überhaupt wichtig, wer sich was und wie verdient hatte? Wie hatte Kaèl es sich verdient, ein derart komfortables Leben zu führen?

In einem hatte Akàri jedoch recht: Kaèl war ein Kind des Elfenbeinturms. Er wusste wenig von den Zuständen der Welt draußen und es mangelte ihm an Ideen, die praktisch umsetzbar waren. Aber daran konnte er arbeiten.

Er setzte er sich in den Sessel vorm Kamin und wirkte den Hologrammzauber.

Nyòkos Gesicht flackerte vor ihm auf, sie saß in ihrem Salon, auf dem Sofa. Ihr Haar stand wirr zu allen Seiten ab, und sie hatte sich in einen derart hässlichen Morgenmantel gehüllt, dass er vor Fremdscham schlucken musste. So lief sie also herum, wenn sie allein war. »Störe ich?«, fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich habe es mir mit meinem Buch bequem gemacht, aber das kann ein Weilchen warten. Warum rufst du an?«

»Du meintest beim Lichtfest, dass du mich mit Lady Midòri bekannt machen wolltest.« Kaèl blickte sie fest an. »Könntest du ein Treffen arrangieren? Ich will endlich politisch aktiv werden.«


	27. Nähe

Es war fast dunkel, als Kaèl Maginas Hütte erreichte. Er erzeugte eine Reihe an magischen Glühwürmchen, klopfte gegen die Tür und hastete hinter die Hütte. Mit angehaltenem Atem linste er um die Ecke.

Magina öffnete, schaute nach links und rechts, während ihm die Glühwürmchen um den Kopf flatterten. »Kaèl?«, fragte er.

Kaèl kicherte.

»Du!«, rief Magina. Mit drei großen Schritten war er bei ihm und schloss ihn in die Arme. Kaèl vergrub das Gesicht an Maginas Scheitel und seufzte leise.

»Du warst lange fort«, sagte Magina, als sie sich lösten. »Ich hatte gehofft, du kommst eher vorbei.«

Kaèl lächelte. Irgendwie war das ja auch ein Kompliment, dass er so vermisst wurde. »Ich konnte nicht, es wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Das hatte ich dir letzte Woche in meinem Brief geschrieben, ist der nicht angekommen?«

»Doch, doch«, sagte Magina. »Ist er.« Er wedelte durch die Luft, um zwei der Glühwürmchen zu verscheuchen. »Lass uns reingehen, es ist kalt draußen.«

Kaèl, und drei der sieben Glühwürmchen folgten ihm in die Hütte. Er marschierte zum Bett und stellte seine Tasche ab. »Kann ich ein paar Sachen von mir hier deponieren?«

»Natürlich.« Magina setzte sich ans Fußende des Bettes und beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie Kaèl einen Gegenstand nach dem anderen aus seiner Tasche holte, entschrumpfte und auf dem Bett ausbreitete.

»Das ist ganz schön viel«, sagte er, als Kaèl wieder und wieder in die Tasche griff. »Was ist das alles?«

»Ach, nur so ein paar lebenswichtige Dinge«, Kaèl deutete auf einen Flakon, »das ist Rosenwasser, das ist gut für die Haare, das hier«, er hielt einen der Tiegel hoch, »ist eine Augencrème, die ich mir neulich geholt habe.« Er beäugte sie misstrauisch. »Mal sehen, ob sie etwas taugt.«

Magina kicherte unterdrückt.

»Dann ist hier eine Handcrème, ein bequemer Morgenmantel und das«, er zeigte auf das Kissen, »ist mein Kissen. Dein Kissenbezug ist so rau, Seide ist angenehmer und verhindert Haarbruch. Und dann sind da natürlich noch die Sachen für meine Morgentoilette.«

»Natürlich.« Maginas Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert, aber nach einem Blick in Kaèls Gesicht setzte er eine ernsthafte Miene auf. »Und was ist das?«, fragte er arglos und deutete auf das Fläschchen mit dem Öl. »Du hast doch schon so viele Crèmes.«

Kaèl lächelte. »Ich hoffe, dass wir das irgendwann brauchen. Ich stelle es hier neben das Bett, dann haben wir es immer griffbereit.«

Magina nickte verwirrt. »Wofür brauchen wir denn –«

»Und hier sind deine Sachen zurück«, sagte Kaèl schnell und reichte ihm die frisch gewaschene und gebügelte Tunika und Hose.

»Danke«, sagte Magina. Er warf einen letzten, kritischen Blick auf das Ölfläschchen und räumte die Kleidung in die Kiste hinter seinem Bett, in der seine wenigen Habseligkeiten verstaut waren.

»Du hast nicht viele Tuniken?«, fragte Kaèl.

»Drei.«

»Wieso hast du mein Geschenk nicht gewollt? Du hättest die purpurne Tunika gut gebrauchen können.«

Magina seufzte. »Ich wollte dir keine falsche Hoffnung machen.«

»Ach«, sagte Kaèl erleichtert. »Und ich dachte, es wäre wegen der Schnecken.«

»Welche Schnecken?«

»Nichts, nichts«, sagte Kaèl hastig. Heimlich nahm er sich vor, ihm beim nächsten Treffen die purpurnen Tuniken vorbeizubringen. Magina würde zu gut darin aussehen.

»Was heckst du wieder aus«, sagte Magina lachend. Er schritt zum Herd und stellte einen gusseisernen Kessel darauf, den er mit Wasser aus dem Eimer füllte. »Wie lange bleibst du?«

»Leider nur diese Nacht.« Kaèl trat neben ihn und bewunderte, wie routiniert Magina mit den Teezutaten hantierte. »Danach muss ich weiter, zu Lady Midòri nach Tukàta, aber auf dem Rückweg komme ich wieder bei dir vorbei.« Er starrte auf Maginas Unterarm. Der Ärmel war bis zum Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt, und Kaèl stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, dort entlangzustreichen, das sehnige Fleisch, und die feinen Härchen unter seinen Fingern zu spüren.

»Was machst du in Tukàta?«

Die Frage riss ihn aus seiner Trance. Widerwillig löste er den Blick von Maginas Arm. »Nyòko und ich treffen uns mit der Herrscherin Aomòris, um über Menschenrechte zu diskutieren. In ihrer Ladyschaft sind ein Drittel der Bewohner*innen Menschen, etwas, das meine Mutter wahnsinnig machen würde. Sie leben dort friedlich mit den Magi zusammen, und ich möchte herausfinden, warum.«

»Das würde mich auch interessieren.«

Kaèl nickte fahrig. Magina wirkte auf ihr Gespräch konzentriert, aber in Kaèl brannte es. Alles in ihm sehnte sich danach, Magina zu berühren. Aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, es ruhig angehen zu lassen, darauf zu warten, dass Magina die Initiative ergriff.

Die letzten beiden Treffen hatte das funktioniert, aber jetzt verhielt sich Magina distanziert. Er reagierte nicht auf Kaèls kleine Scherze und verzweifelte Andeutungen, und schaute ihn nicht einmal direkt an. Es machte Kaèl halb wahnsinnig.

Zuvor hatte er sich eingeredet, dass er warten könnte, zumindest die paar Tage, bis Magina seinen selbstauferlegten Zölibat freudig über den Haufen warf, weil er Kaèls Verlockungen nicht mehr aushielt. Er wäre nicht der Erste gewesen, der für Kaèl alles niederwarf; je distanzierter Kaèl sich gab, desto unwiderstehlicher wirkte er.

Dann war da dieser Kuss gewesen.

In Erinnerung daran prickelte sein Ohr noch immer. Die letzten Abende hatte Kaèl sich diesem Gefühl hingegeben, hatte die Phantasien fortgesponnen und so seiner Sehnsucht immer weiter Nahrung gegeben.

Es war ein Fehler, denn jetzt stand er hier, viel zu dicht neben Magina, und zitterte am ganzen Körper vor unterdrückter Lust, während er vorgab, Maginas Erzählungen zu lauschen.

_Was ist, wenn Magina für immer an seinem Zölibat festhält?_

Sie hatten Redebedarf.

Es wäre alles viel leichter, wenn die Dinge zwischen ihnen geklärt wären. Kaèl war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wo sie eigentlich standen, und was Magina mit ihm vorhatte.

»Du findest es wirklich in Ordnung, dass ich hier übernachte?«, fragte er deshalb.

Magina nickte.

»Schlafen wir in einem Bett?«, spezifizierte er, und Magina nickte abermals, ohne Kaèls Blick zu erwidern.

Kaèl atmete gepresst, als er nach seiner Tasse griff und dabei wie zufällig Maginas Arm streifte. Aus dem Streifen wurde ein vorsichtiges Streicheln, den hochgeschlagenen Ärmel herab bis zu Maginas nackter Haut.

Magina schien damit einverstanden zu sein, er lächelte und lehnte sich in Kaèls Richtung, aber wahrscheinlich konnte er sich nicht ausmalen, was in der Tiefe auf ihn lauerte, wie viel Selbstbeherrschung es Kaèl kostete, ihm nicht hier und jetzt die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Was roch dieser Kerl auch so gut?

Oh, er wollte Magina packen, in die Matratze drücken und ihn nehmen, bis dieser prüde Mönch vor Lust seinen Namen schrie. Er wollte …

»Kaèl, dein Tee wird kalt«, sagte Magina. »An was denkst du nur die ganze Zeit?«

Kaèl erstarrte. »Nichts, und du?«

»Ich …« Magina schluckte, und sein Adamsapfel wackelte dabei. Er verschränkte seine Hände ineinander und blickte starr zu Boden. Wieder schluckte er. »An das was du damals mit mir gemacht hast«, brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus. »Das … mit deinem Mund.«

Kaèls Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. »Willst du, dass ich das wieder tue?«, fragte er und versuchte dabei, sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Magina biss sich auf die Lippe, dann nickte er.

»Was ist mit deinem Zölibat«, flüsterte Kaèl. »Ich will nicht, dass du etwas bereust.«

»Ich will dir nahe sein«, hauchte Magina. Er schaute hoch, in Kaèls Gesicht. In seinen Augen schimmerte Verletzlichkeit, und Kaèl konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen.

»Lass uns ins Bett legen«, sagte er zwischen zwei Küssen, und Magina nickte.

Sie kuschelten sich zusammen unter die Decken und drehten sich zueinander, blickten sich ins Gesicht. Magina lächelte. »Ich bin aufgeregt. Fast noch mehr als beim ersten Mal, als du bei mir im Bett gelegen hast.«

Kaèl seufzte auf. »Wirklich?«

Als Antwort streckte Magina ihm die Hand entgegen. Seine Finger zitterten. Kaèl küsste jeden Einzelnen davon. »Ich will nichts, was du nicht willst. Du musst keine Angst haben.«

Magina kicherte nervös. »Mir macht eher Angst, _was_ ich alles will. Die ganze Zeit konnte ich mich nicht auf unser Gespräch konzentrieren, weil ich ständig daran denken musste.«

»Da sagst du was.« Kaèl machte eine einladende Geste, und Magina schmiegte sich an seine Brust, aber er zitterte in Kaèls Armen, deshalb sagte Kaèl: »Wir lassen es langsam angehen, in Ordnung?«

»Hmm«, bestätigte Magina.

Wieder küssten sie sich, zuerst vorsichtig, dann wilder. Maginas Hände strichen über Kaèls Rücken, verursachten überall auf seinem Körper eine Gänsehaut. Sie wanderten höher, eine vergrub sich in Kaèls Haaren, mit der anderen umfasste Magina sein Gesicht und streifte dabei Kaèls Ohr.

Kaèl biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen.

»Das magst du besonders, nicht wahr?«, fragte Magina. »Am Ohr?«

Kaèl errötete. Wie bei den meisten Elb*innen erregten ihn Berührungen am Ohr besonders, unter Adeligen war es jedoch verpönt, die Ohren in das Liebesspiel mit einzubeziehen. »Nein, ich …«, brachte er noch hervor, aber Magina fuhr mit dem Daumen über die Windungen seiner Ohrmuschel, und es war um seine Konzentration geschehen.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Magina, wie Kaèl sich unter jeder Berührung wand. »Faszinierend«, flüsterte er.

Kaèl war in köstlicher Qual. Sein Geist driftete ab, jede neue Berührung durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz. »Ahh, ich … ohh …«, er zuckte zusammen. »Ah!«

Verunsichert zog Magina die Hand zurück. »Soll ich aufhören?«

»Nein!«, keuchte Kaèl. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, es musste weitergehen, fahrig griff er nach Maginas Hand, wollte sie an sein Ohr pressen, aber Magina hielt gegen.

»Wie böse du schauen kannst!« Magina Stimme verhärtete sich. »Geht das auch netter?«

Diese alberne Machtdemonstration empörte und erregte Kaèl zugleich. Für einen unerträglich langen Moment hielt er Maginas Blick stand, dann neigte er den Kopf zur Seite. »Bitte«, flüsterte er und fügte gedanklich ein ›du Dreckskerl‹ hinzu. So leicht ließ er sich nicht unterwerfen.

Magina lächelte spöttisch. »Na, geht doch.«

Kaèl suchte nach einer frechen Antwort, da lehnte Magina sich vor und küsste die empfindliche Stelle direkt unter Kaèls Ohr. Ein Schauer jagte Kaèls Rücken herunter, und er gab auf, ließ sich fallen. Quälend langsam strich Maginas Zunge über die Ohrmuschel und tauchte dann in seinen Gehörgang.

Kaèl wimmerte leise. Er wollte mehr, zog sich enger an Magina, rieb seine pochende Erektion gegen seine Hüfte.

Magina fuhr mit der Hand unter seine Robe, wühlte sich umständlich durch die vielen Schichten Stoff, bis er sie endlich um Kaèls Schaft schloss.

»Fester«, bat Kaèl. Er stöhnte auf, als Magina seiner Bitte nachkam, und seine Hand hoch und runter gleiten ließ. »Nicht zu schnell, ja, genau so.«

Er schloss die Augen, gab sich Maginas langsamen Strichen hin, während sich die Erregung in ihm aufbaute. Irgendwann zitterten seine Oberschenkel unkontrolliert, und sein Kiefer mahlte vor Anspannung. Als Magina in seine Ohrenspitze biss, überrollte ihn die Welle der Lust. Reflexartig krallte er die Hände in Maginas Schulter und ergoss sich Schub um Schub in Maginas Hand.

Erschöpft ließ er sich zurückfallen.

Magina strich ihm das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn und küsste ihn. »Das hattest du gebraucht.«

Grinsend und unendlich zufrieden nickte Kaèl. »Es war schön«, flüsterte er und nahm Maginas klebrige Hand in die seine.

Nachdem er durchgeschnauft hatte, stützte er sich hoch. Sein Körper dampfte, also entledigte er sich kurzerhand seiner Robe – diesmal hatte er bewusst eine ohne aufwändige Schnürungen oder Knöpfe gewählt.

Im Gegensatz zu dem Abend, an dem er ihn gewaschen hatte, musterte Magina ihn nun unverhohlen. »Du bist schön«, sagte er, als er sich sattgesehen hatte und küsste Kaèls Brust. Seine Küsse wanderten tiefer, den Bauch hinab, aber Kaèl hielt ihn an den Schultern fest.

»Jetzt bist du dran«, sagte er resolut und drückte Magina in die Matratze.

Kaèl wischte sich den Mund ab. Er konnte nicht aufhören, zu grinsen. Magina lag verschwitzt und keuchend neben ihm und strömte Glück und Pheromone aus. Kaèl schnupperte fasziniert nach diesem fremdartigen, anziehenden Duft.

»Komm her«, bat Magina, und Kaèl kuschelte sich an ihn. Er genoss das Gefühl von Maginas bloßem Oberkörper auf seiner Haut.

Magina streichelte Kaèl behutsam, fast so, als befürchte er, ihn zu zerbrechen. Bei jedem anderen wäre Kaèl das albern vorgekommen, aber hier fühlte es sich richtig an. Geborgen.

»Du rennst nicht wieder weg?«, fragte Kaèl leise.

»Ich fürchte, jetzt bleibe ich bei dir.« Magina küsste ihn auf die Wange.

»Und dein Zölibat? Wieso hast du ihn aufgegeben?« Er zögerte, und seine Augen suchten Maginas. »Du hast ihn doch aufgegeben, oder?«

»Habe ich«, sagte Magina, und Kaèl atmete auf.

Magina seufzte leise. »Als ich dich vor zwei Wochen zur Kutsche gebracht habe, ist mir eines klar geworden: Ich bin kein Mönch mehr. Meine Brüder sind tot, und mein Kloster verbrannt, es ist nichts mehr von meinem alten Leben übrig. Ich habe diese ganzen Regeln weiter befolgt, weil ich Angst hatte, aber eigentlich habe ich mich nur an etwas geklammert, das nicht mehr ist.« Er lächelte versonnen. »Was ironisch ist, denn als Mönch war es mein oberstes Ziel, das Loslassen zu lernen.«

»Wahre Worte«, sagte Kaèl. Er senkte die Stimme. »Und wie geht es dir, so gänzlich ohne Moral?«

»Eigentlich müsste ich mich schämen, aber ich fühle mich einfach nur gut. Hast du mich verhext?«

Kaèl schnaubte belustigt. »So funktioniert Magie nicht. Wenn ich das könnte, hätte ich es eher getan und mir einiges erspart!« Er nickte in Richtung des Stoffeichhörnchens.

»Das wäre aber schade gewesen.«

»Das kann man so oder so sehen.« Kaèl kicherte. »Aber in einer Sache geht es mir ähnlich wie dir: Ich sollte mich schämen. Ohrmassagen gelten bei uns als äußerst schmutzig.«

»Soll ich das in Zukunft lassen?«

»Untersteh’ dich!«

Sie lachten beide, entspannt und tief aus dem Bauch. Zwei Glühwürmchen flatterten vorbei und setzten sich auf den Bettpfosten. Sie waren viel heller als die Öllampen in Maginas Hütte und tauchten Maginas Gesicht in ein gespenstisches, grünliches Licht. Kaèl musste blinzeln.

»Gewöhn dich besser an sie«, sagte Magina träge. »Die leuchten jetzt die ganze Nacht.«

»Ach was. Ich bin ein Magi, mein …« _Schatz_ wollte er sagen.

Puh. Haarscharf war er an dem peinlichsten Wort überhaupt vorbeigeschlittert.

Kaèl räusperte sich. »Ich meine, ich kann sie fortzaubern.« Er vollführte eine zackige Handbewegung, und alles um sie herum wurde dunkel.

Zufrieden dämmerte Kaèl vor sich hin und genoss die Wärme von Maginas Körper. Als er kurz davor war, einzuschlafen, kam ihm ein Gedanke. »Magina?«

»Hmm«, machte Magina.

»Wieso hast du mich damals angegriffen? Ich habe doch nichts mit deinem Kloster am Hut.«

Magina seufzte leise. »Nachdem du Peter bestochen hast, damit er mich auf dich ansetzt, war ich neugierig geworden.«

»Peter?«

»Der Wirt aus Morlà.«

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Kaèl einfiel, dass er wahrscheinlich den glatzköpfigen Wirt aus dem Menschendorf meinte.

Magina strich durch Kaèls Haar. »Als du dann auch noch bei mir im Wald herumstolziert bist, habe ich gedacht: ›entweder der Kerl ist verrückt, oder verdammt gefährlich.‹« Er lachte, und sein ganzer Körper vibrierte dabei. »Letztendlich warst du beides, wenn auch auf eine andere Weise, als ich gedacht hatte.«

»Hm«, machte Kaèl schläfrig. »Dann war das Geld ja gut angelegt.« Wohlig schmiegte er sich enger an Magina und schloss die Augen.


	28. In Tukàta

Kaèls letzter Besuch in Aomòris Hauptstadt war Jahre her, und er hatte fast vergessen, wie kalt es hier im Gebirge im Winter werden konnte. Es lagen Unmengen an Schnee und von den Dachrinnen hingen die Eiszapfen. Der eisige Wind kroch durch alle Öffnungen seiner Kleidung und brachte seine Augen zum Tränen. Fröstelnd zog er den Mantel enger und folgte den zwei Bediensteten, die ihn und Mister Taryòn zu ihrer Gästeunterkunft führten.

Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Adelsfamilien, die in ihrem Schloss fernab der hektischen Städte residierten, wohnte Lady Midòri in einer weißen Villa mitten in der Stadt, ohne viel Pomp oder Platz. Kaèl war deshalb als Unterkunft ein Haus ein paar Straßen weiter zugeteilt worden.

Seine Nacht war kurz, und die Reise beschwerlich gewesen, aber all das tangierte ihn nicht. Er fühlte sich beschwingt seit seinem letzten Besuch bei Magina. Sie hatten gemeinsam eine Barriere durchbrochen, und es fühlte sich an, als wäre er endlich da, wo er sich immer hingewünscht hatte.

Im Haus angelangt, wusch er sich pfeifend den Staub vom Körper und ließ sich von Mister Taryòn in eine hochgeschlossene, dunkelpetrolfarbene Robe mit Pfauenfeder-Applikationen helfen.

Es klopfte an der Tür, und ein Bediensteter trat mit einer Verbeugung ein. »Mylord, Lady Ryunòr erwartet Sie in der Galerie.«

»Ich komme gleich«, sagte Kaèl und winkte den Diener ungehalten wieder hinaus.

Ein letztes Mal drehte er sich vor dem Spiegel. Seine Wangenknochen stachen nicht mehr ganz so auffällig heraus, wie noch vor ein paar Wochen, und auch insgesamt wirkte er rosiger. Die seidig-glänzende Robe unterstrich dies vorteilhaft. Ja, so sah ein Fang aus!

Kaèl bedauerte, dass er derlei Kleidung aufgrund ihrer komplizierten Verschnürung nicht bei Magina tragen konnte, aber der weigerte sich hartnäckig, ›seinen Diener zu machen‹, wie er es nannte.

»Er weiß eben nicht, was er verpasst«, murmelte er, strich die Seide glatt und machte sich auf den Weg.

»Da bist du ja endlich«, sagte Nyòko, als er die Galerie betrat. Sie und Hiròki standen nebeneinander, flankiert von ihrer Eskorte. »Wir dachten, du holst uns ab, aber der feine Herr lässt sich nicht blicken. Warum brauchst du so lange, du bist doch vor zwei Stunden angekommen!«

»Ich habe meine Zeit in die Körperpflege investiert«, sagte Kaèl spitz. Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß und rümpfte die Nase. »Im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten, die nicht einmal die Muße hatten, ihren zerknitterten Mantel zu richten.«

Sie blickte an sich herab und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich setze meine Prioritäten eben anders.«

» _Das_ ist mir aufgefallen.« Kaèl musste schmunzeln. Nyòko war ein hoffnungsloser Fall, was Mode anging, und er vermutete, dass Ludòiku sich sonst um die Auswahl ihrer Kleidung kümmerte.

»Tsk«, machte sie. »Ich würde ja gern einen Spruch darüber ablassen, wie oberflächlich du klingst, aber wahrscheinlich komme ich da bei einem, der in deinem Alter schon Invoker ist, nicht mit durch.« Sie lächelte gequält. »Aber jetzt einmal im Ernst, warum grinst du so? Du hast viel zu gute Laune dafür, dass du den ganzen Tag in der Kutsche gesessen hast. Ich bin immer noch verspannt davon.«

»Mylady, Sie sind verspannt?« Hiròki trat näher an sie heran und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. »Dann werde ich heute …«, hörte Kaèl ihn sagen, der Rest wurde von Nyòkos Kichern übertönt.

Hiròki und sie tauschten einen Blick, der ein wenig zu lang ausfiel, dann zog er sich mit einer kleinen Verbeugung zurück, und sie grinste ihm verträumt hinterher.

Die beiden waren so offensichtlich verknallt, dass Kaèl lächeln musste. »Na siehst du«, sagte er versöhnlich. »Ist alles nicht so schlimm, wenn man die richtigen Leute um sich hat.« Er warf Hiròki einen Blick zu, der sich mühte, möglichst unbeteiligt zu wirken, aber Diskretion sah anders aus.

»Und jetzt lass uns richtig begrüßen«, sagte er zu Nyòko und breitete die Arme aus.

Er … breitete … die Arme … aus?

Ihm stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Was war nur los mit ihm?

Sowohl Nyòko als auch Hiròki starrten ihn perplex an. »Du wirst auch immer sentimentaler«, sagte Nyòko schließlich und trat vor, um die Umarmung zu erwidern.

Kaèl stand steif wie ein Brett. »Ach was«, murmelte er verlegen und tätschelte ihr mechanisch den Rücken.

Nyòko wollte sich die Beine vertreten, also beschlossen sie – trotz Kaèls Protesten, weil es draußen so kalt war – zu Lady Midòris Anwesen zu laufen und dabei die Stadt zu erkunden.

Tukàta lag zwischen den Bergen eingekesselt, daher mangelte es an Platz. Die Häuser waren dicht aneinandergedrängt und ragten hoch in den Himmel. Dazwischen zogen sich kleine Gässchen mit Kopfsteinpflaster und engen Bürgersteigen, auf denen sich nach und nach die Schaulustigen versammelten, um die Kronprinzessin und ihren zukünftigen Gemahl zu bewundern. Ihre Eskorte hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, ihnen einen Weg durch die Masse zu bahnen.

Immerhin gewöhnte sich Kaèl rasch an die Kälte – oder vielmehr lernte Mister Taryòn, die Frequenz seiner Wärmezauber an Kaèls Bedürfnisse anzupassen – und er konnte den kleinen Spaziergang durch die verschneite Stadt genießen.

Es war schade, dass Magina nicht dabei war. Ihm würden die bunten Farben der holzverkleideten Häuser und die geschwungenen, schneeüberzogenen Dächer sicherlich gefallen. Wahrscheinlich hätte ihn nicht einmal die Kälte gestört, lief er doch selbst im Winter nur in einer dünnen Tunika durch seine zugige Hütte. Aber Magina stammte ja auch aus kühleren Gefilden.

Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass Magina kaum etwas von sich erzählt hatte, während Kaèl ihm wie ein Wasserfall seinen halben Stammbaum heruntergebetet hatte. Kaèl hatte keinerlei Idee, wie Maginas Leben vor seiner Zeit im Kloster ausgesehen hatte, oder ob er noch in Kontakt zu seiner Familie stand. Aber das würde er bei ihrem nächsten Treffen herausfinden.

»Da!«, rief Nyòko. »Du grinst schon wieder. Das ist so untypisch für dich!«

Ertappt zuckte er zusammen. Natürlich war das untypisch für ihn. Es gab kein ›typisch‹ mehr für ihn, dafür änderte sein Leben sich gerade zu stark. Noch vor zwei Tagen hatte er sich das Bett mit Magina geteilt, eine Tatsache, die er immer noch nicht ganz fassen konnte, und jetzt war er hier, im Herzen Aomòris. Und in vier Tagen würde er wieder bei Magina sein, diesmal sogar für eine längere Zeit. Allein beim Gedanken daran kribbelte es in ihm vor Vorfreude.

Nyòko musterte ihn scharf von der Seite, deshalb fühlte er sich gezwungen, etwas mehr wie er selbst zu erscheinen. Er zog die Mundwinkel ein Stück nach unten, um konzentrierte Grimmigkeit vorzutäuschen.

Sie prustete los. »Netter Versuch, Kaèl! Und jetzt erzähl, warum bist du so anders? Hat das was mit deinem Bauern zu tun?«

»Shhh«, mahnte Kaèl. Verstohlen wirkte er einen Stillezauber um sie herum, der auch Hiròki mit einschloss. »Um es kurz zu machen: Euer Ratschlag mit dem persönlichen Geschenk war das Richtige.«

»Ich hatte recht!«, rief Hiròki. »Selbstgemachte Geschenke _sind_ das Beste.« Er grinste Nyòko breit an. »Du schuldest mir eine Flasche Wein.«

»Verdammt«, rief sie. »Und ich dachte, das Eichhörnchen wäre zu kindisch! Wie konnte ich so irren?«

»Was?«, fragte Kaèl fassungslos. »Ihr habt Wetten darüber abgeschlossen? Es ging dabei um mein Glück!«

»Ja, ja.« Nyòko verdrehte die Augen. »Wir sind so unmoralisch. Aber es hat Spaß gemacht. Sehr sogar.«

Kaèl erwiderte nichts, aber er steigerte das Tempo, so dass ihm Nyòko, die kürzere Beine hatte, hinterherlaufen musste. Dabei zog sie eine Wolke aus Pulverschnee hinter sich her. Das Ganze wirkte sehr unköniglich, stellte er hämisch fest.

»Ach komm, Kaèl«, keuchte sie. »Wir freuen uns für dich!«

»Pah«, murmelte er gespielt gekränkt, aber dann blieb er doch stehen und wartete auf sie.

Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein. »Und wie kommt ihr miteinander klar? Du sagtest doch, er mag keine Magie?«

»Ja?«

»Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so einer zu dir passt!«

Er machte eine wegwerfende Geste. »Ich auch nicht, aber es gibt eben auch andere Dinge, als Magie.«

Sie kicherte verhalten.

»Was du schon wieder denkst«, stichelte er. »Aber er kann noch viel mehr. Er meditiert und kocht und kennt sich mit Tieren und Pflanzen aus und …«

»Aber fehlt dir das nicht, dass ihr über deine Wissenschaft sprecht?«

Kaèl dachte kurz nach. »Nein«, sagte er schließlich. »Im akademischen Umfeld und im Rat der Zwölf habe ich genug Leute, mit denen ich wissenschaftlich diskutieren kann. Ich brauche keinen …« Er stockte. Er hatte ›Freund‹ sagen wollen, aber das Wort fühlte sich seltsam in seinem Mund an. Kurz fragte er sich, ob er Magina überhaupt so nennen durfte.

»Ich brauche keinen _Freund_ «, wiederholte er trotzig, »der bis ins Letzte versteht, was ich tue. Ich brauche einen, dem wichtig ist, wie ich mich dabei _fühle_. Der mir zuhört, und mit mir mitfiebert, und das tut er.«

»Weise Worte«, sagte Nyòko. Sie zwinkerte Hiròki zu. »Wie anders unser Goldstück geworden ist.«

Kaèl puffte sie in die Seite, und sie quiekte empört auf.

Sie durchquerten den Park vor Lady Midòris Villa, wo sich eine größere Gruppe von Leuten versammelt hatte, die sie mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.

»Unfassbar, wie begeistert sie sind«, sagte Nyòko.

»Ach was. So etwas passiert mir alle Tage.« Huldvoll winkte Kaèl ihnen zu.

Sie zupfte an seinem Ärmel. »Komm weiter, mein Trophäenmann und kokettier nicht so. Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun!«

Kichernd folgte Kaèl ihr durch den Torbogen des Midòri’schen Anwesens.

Die Hausherrin erwartete sie im Empfangszimmer. Lady Midòri war hochgewachsen und schlank. Ihre Haut war dunkler als Maginas, und ihre braunen Augen strahlten Wärme und Verständigkeit aus.

»Nyòko«, sagte sie und schloss sie in ihre Arme. Dann streckte sie Kaèl die Hand entgegen. »Lord Sunstrider, es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen.«

»Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits«, sagte er und erwiderte ihren Händedruck.

Neben ihr stand ein dunkelhaariger, blasser Zauberer, und Kaèl vermutete, dass er Lady Midòris Mann war. Nachdem er Nyòko mit einer Umarmung begrüßt hatte, trat er vor Kaèl. »Auch mir ist es eine Freude, dass wir Sie zu Gast haben.« Enthusiastisch schüttelte er Kaèls Hand. »Sie können mich gern Gwydion nennen.«

»Das freut mich, Gwydion«, sagte Kaèl. Er war überfordert von so viel Formlosigkeit.

»Ich studiere Transformationsmagie, und im letzten Semester habe ich einige Ihrer Bücher gelesen. Ich muss zugeben, es war keine leichte Kost, aber doch von unschätzbarem Wert für mich.«

»So?« Kaèl strahlte über beide Ohren. Bei Lichte betrachtet war Gwydion doch kein schlechter Kerl.

»Besonders Ihr Werk: ›Das praktische Grimoire der Alltagsmagie‹ hat mich fasziniert.«

»Das freut mich zu hören«, sagte Kaèl. »Kritische Stimmen meinten ja, es sei lebensfern, was ich, gelinde gesagt, nicht nachvollziehen kann. Schließlich hatte ich es bewusst für die Probleme der einfachen Magi konzipiert.«

»Lebensfern? Wie absurd«, sagte Gwydion. »Die Abhandlung über Taschendimensionen als Produkt der gerichteten Rekursivität empfinde ich als äußerst praktisch.«

»Taschen-was?«, fragte Nyòko.

»Ein zusätzlicher magischer Raum«, erklärte Gwydion. »Eignet sich für vieles, besonders aber zum Verstauen seiner Gegenstände.«

»Definitiv«, bekräftigte Kaèl. »Wer kennt das nicht, dass in den Schränken kein Platz für die neuen Festtagsroben ist?«

Gwydion nickte euphorisch. »Ich nutze es, um meine Sammlung historischer Kutschen unterzubringen. Das Einzige, was ich an dem Zauber auszusetzen habe, ist, dass für die Aufrechterhaltung der Rekursionen permanent zehn Bedienstete benötigt werden.«

»Zehn ist zu knapp bemessen«, mahnte Kaèl. Er machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, um sich in Gwydions interessiertem Blick zu sonnen. »Für Taschendimensionen, die ganze Kutschen in sich aufnehmen, benötigt man mindestens fünfzehn – die Skalarfeldfluktuationen der siebten Dimension sind nicht zu unterschätzen.«

»Oh, stimmt, da hatte ich etwas zu großzügig abgeschätzt.« Gwydion zückte sein Notizbuch und kritzelte etwas hinein. »Aber das lässt sich ändern.«

»Eure Luxusprobleme klingen ja _fas-zi-nierend_ «, sagte Nyòko. »Aber sind wir nicht hier, um über _richtige_ Probleme zu sprechen?«

»Vor allen Dingen ist es ungemütlich, hier im Empfangszimmer!« Mit den Worten lotste Lady Midòri sie in den sonnengelb eingerichteten Salon. Kaèl und Nyòko nahmen auf einem Sofa beim Kamin Platz, während Lady Midòri und Gwydion sich auf das Sofa schräg gegenüber setzten. Mister Taryòn und Hiròki stellten sich in eine Ecke. Kaèl war nie aufgefallen, dass die Bediensteten fast die gesamte Zeit stehen mussten, und es wirkte gerade bei Hiròki, der auf dem Hinweg mit Nyòko gescherzt hatte, seltsam unpassend.

Als alle mit Tee und Ingwerkeksen versorgt waren, wandte Lady Midòri sich an Kaèl: »Ich hatte sowieso vor, Sie einzuladen, als ich von Ihren Forderungen im Rat der Zwölf gehört habe. Da bin ich neugierig auf diesen so untypischen Sunstrider geworden.«

»Haben jetzt alle dort ihre Spitzel?«, fragte Kaèl gequält.

Sie lachte. »Sie beschäftigen sich erst seit Kurzem mit Politik?«

»Ich würde eher sagen«, warf Nyòko ein, »er beschäftigt sich erst seit Kurzem mit anderen Leuten.«

»Danke, Nyòko«, sagte Kaèl. Er lächelte Lady Midòri entschuldigend zu. »Ich habe mein Leben der Wissenschaft gewidmet und mich bis vor Kurzem kaum für Politik interessiert. Aber in der letzten Zeit sind in meiner Heimat Dinge vorgefallen, die ich nicht ignorieren will.«

Lady Midòri nahm einen Schluck Tee. »Weiß Ihre Familie, dass Sie hier sind?«

»Ja.« Kaèl warf Nyòko einen Blick zu. »Sie denken, ich fahre mit der Kronprinzessin Ski.«

Lady Midòri lachte auf. »Alles andere hätte mich gewundert. Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Ihre Mutter ihr einziges Kind nach Tukàta schickt, um es mit mir über Politik sprechen zu lassen. Eine ›Menschenfreundin‹ wie ich wird ja nicht einmal mehr zu hochoffiziellen Feierlichkeiten eingeladen.« Bitterkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie blickte Kaèl durchdringend an. »Und was für ›Dinge‹ bringen Sie dazu, sich für Menschenrechte einsetzen zu wollen?«

Kaèl zögerte. Es war merkwürdig, die Geheimnisse seiner Familie einer Fremden zu offenbaren, aber für nichts Geringeres war er hier. »Nyòko meinte, Sie wissen genau über die Niederschlagung der Pachtaufstände Bescheid. Wahrscheinlich sogar besser, als ich, da meine Mutter mich in derlei Angelegenheiten nicht involviert.«

»Das wäre möglich.« Lady Midòri seufzte leise. »Ich beobachte Ihre Mutter bereits seit einigen Jahren, da immer wieder Menschen aus Fukuòka hierhin fliehen und Schreckliches berichten. Die von Ihnen bemerkten Pachtaufstände sind nur ein Ereignis von vielen.«

»Ich beginne gerade erst zu begreifen, was das für meine Heimat bedeutet«, sagte Kaèl deprimiert.

Unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich aus.

Kaèl betrachtete seine im Schoß zusammengefalteten Hände. _Was werden sie jetzt von mir denken?,_ fragte er sich. _Ich lebe seit einunddreißig Jahren in Fukuòka und weiß nichts, überhaupt gar nichts. Und das als zukünftiger Lord._

Der Raum erhellte sich, und Kaèl blickte auf. Eine Dienerin entzündete nacheinander die Lichter eines Objektes, wie es Kaèl noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Es war ein metallener Ring, so groß wie ein Kutschrad, der von der Mitte der stuckverzierten Decke hing. In regelmäßigen Abständen waren daran Lampen angebracht, dessen Lichtschein sich in den herabhängenden weißen, gelben und rötlichen Kristallglasstücken brach und den gesamten Raum zum Funkeln brachte. Es war von beängstigender Schönheit.

»Ein Labsal für die Augen, nicht wahr?« Gwydion lachte leise. »Unser Kronleuchter überrascht die Meisten aus Finistère.«

»Kronleuchter?«, wiederholte Kaèl. Er erinnerte sich dumpf, dass er in einem von Nyòkos Menschenbüchern von so etwas gelesen hatte, aber er hatte es sich damals nicht so prächtig vorgestellt. »Das ist ein Menschengegenstand, nehme ich an?«

»Das war das Geschenk von Präsident Grothaus aus Lindenreich«, präzisierte Lady Midòri. »Wie Ihnen wahrscheinlich bekannt ist, ist Lindenreich Aomòris wichtigster Handelspartner.«

Kaèl nickte, ohne den Blick von den bunten Kristallen abzuwenden.

»Anfangs«, sagte Gwydion, »war es ungewohnt für uns statt der Lichtzauber Gaslampen entzünden zu lassen, aber es ist so wunderschön, dafür lohnt sich der Aufwand.«

»In der Tat«, sagte Kaèl.

Lady Midòri wies mit einem Kopfnicken zum Park vor dem Fenster, wo an den Wegen ein Licht nach dem anderen anging. »Im letzten Jahr haben wir Gaslampen an allen öffentlichen Plätzen und Straßen aufstellen lassen. Dadurch haben die hier lebenden Menschen mehr Komfort und auch Anonymität, weil sie nicht mehr nachts mit einer Lampe in der Hand herumlaufen müssen.«

»Ah ja, von dieser Problematik wurde mir auch aus Fukuòka berichtet.« Kaèl zückte sein Notizbuch. »Aus genau diesem Grund bin ich hier. Es gibt eine Menge Probleme in Fukuòka, aber wenn ich versuche, etwas zu verändern, werde ich von meiner Familie immer wieder mit denselben Argumenten konfrontiert, die ich nicht widerlegen kann. Um ehrlich zu sein, mangelt es mir an Ideen, wie ich es besser machen könnte.«

»Gut, dann fangen wir an. Stellen Sie mir ruhig Ihre Fragen, vielleicht kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein.«

»Wieso setzen Sie sich für Menschenrechte ein?«, fragte er.

»Wollen Sie meine persönliche Meinung hören, oder etwas Pragmatisches, womit Sie Ihre Familie überzeugen können?«

»Beides«, sagte Kaèl. Er schätzte Lady Midòris zielorientierte Herangehensweise. Zu schade, dass sie nie zu den Festen geladen wurde, auf denen er zugegen war, mit ihr ließe sich sicherlich angenehmer diskutieren, als mit den Whitecrows.

»Dann fange ich mit den persönlichen Gründen an. Ich habe ein paar Jahre meines Lebens am Hofe von Mandalia zugebracht, und dort mit einigen Menschen enge Freundschaften geknüpft und viel über ihre Ansichten gelernt. Daher ist es mir zuwider, wie Menschen hier in Finistère behandelt werden.«

 _Mandalia._ Das Menschenland mit seinen Oasen und Wüsten hatte Kaèl immer fasziniert, und er nahm sich vor, sie bei Gelegenheit darüber auszufragen.

»Und zum pragmatischen Teil«, fuhr sie fort. »In Aomòri wurden vor gut zehn Jahren reiche Steinkohlevorkommen entdeckt. Unserem Land hat das einen nie da gewesenen Aufschwung gebracht, Kohle ist ein lukratives Exportgut, wir verkaufen sie nach Lindenreich und Mandalia, wo sie als Energiequelle für die Dampfmaschinen der Fabriken dient. Wir brauchten die Menschen und ihre Kenntnisse des Bergbaus, um die Kohle zu fördern, also ließen wir sie in unser Land, und sie bauten uns Stollen, konzipierten Transport- und Verteilsysteme. Viele von ihnen sind geblieben, und erwiesen sich in Belangen als nützlich, die wir nie zuvor geahnt hätten. Ihre Unfähigkeit zu zaubern kompensieren sie mit Technik, und darin sind sie so versiert, dass sie in einigen Bereichen unseren magischen Ansätzen ernsthafte Konkurrenz machen. Die Magiewissenschaften entwickeln sich langsam im Vergleich zur Menschentechnik, und ich bin überzeugt, dass auf Dauer nur ein Staat besteht, der beide Ansätze fördert.«

Den Seitenhieb auf die Magiewissenschaften konnte Kaèl so nicht durchgehen lassen. Er spülte seinen Keks mit einem Schluck Tee herunter und beugte sich vor. »Zur Verteidigung der Magiewissenschaften muss ich anmerken, dass wir strengen Auflagen unterliegen. Jeder neue Zauber muss sich in einem komplexen Testverfahren behaupten, was richtig und wichtig ist, da zu Anfangszeiten neue Zauber oft falsch berechnet wurden, mit fatalen Konsequenzen.«

Gwydion nickte bedeutsam. »Man erinnere sich an die große Explosion von Luvfield, ausgelöst durch einen nicht-zugelassenen Zauber. Ein ganzes Stadtviertel hat es damals weggesprengt.«

Nyòko riss die Augen auf.

»So etwas passiert dank der Sicherheitsauflagen nicht mehr«, sagte Kaèl beruhigend. »Aber es ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert, denn es verlangsamt natürlich unsere Entwicklung.«

»Genau«, bestätigte Gwydion. »Menschen hingegen probieren die Dinge einfach so lange aus, bis es passt. Das Ergebnis ist nicht elegant, oder perfekt, aber allzu oft funktioniert es doch irgendwie.«

Lady Midòri ließ ihre Tasse auf das Beistelltischchen schweben. »Um die Menschen auf Dauer zu halten, mussten wir ihnen etwas bieten: Menschen gelten hier als vollwertige Mitglieder der Gesellschaft, mit allen Rechten und Pflichten. Die wichtigsten Ämter sind proportional zu den Bevölkerungverhältnissen besetzt, also sitzen auf einem Drittel aller Posten Menschen. Für uns als Magi ist es schwierig, sich in die Lage derer hineinzuversetzen, die nicht zaubern können, deshalb lassen wir die Menschen selbst planen, was sie benötigen.«

Nyòko seufzte theatralisch.

»Ja, du kannst da wahrscheinlich ein Lied davon singen«, sagte Gwydion, was Kaèl verwirrte.

 _Was hat das mit Nyòko zu tun?,_ fragte er sich, aber da fing Lady Midòri bereits wieder an, zu sprechen:

»In letzter Zeit haben wir zum Beispiel mehr Brunnen errichten lassen, da die Menschen im Gegensatz zu uns das Wasser aus eigener Kraft in die Häuser schleppen, und wir so ihre Wege reduzieren. In allen Wohnungen gibt es nun Gas- oder Kohleherde, damit auch Menschen dort kochen können. Aomòri ist außerdem die erste Region Finistères, in der Menschen ein Anrecht darauf haben, die Schule zu besuchen.«

Kaèl merkte auf. _Die Schulpflicht in Fukuòka gilt nicht für Menschen?_

Das würde bedeuten, dass die Menschen kaum Gegenleistung für die von ihnen gezahlte Pacht erhielten. Er musste dem unbedingt auf den Grund gehen, wenn er wieder zuhause war. »Werden die Menschen hier zusammen mit den Magi unterrichtet?«

»Nein, es gibt getrennte Schulen.«

»Wieso das?«, fragte Nyòko.

»Weil ein signifikanter Teil des Unterrichts aus den magischen Künsten besteht, die die Menschen nicht erlernen können.«

»Und dennoch«, sagte Nyòko, »aus Unwissenheit entspringt Angst, aus Angst unter Umständen Gewalt. Die Menschen sollten zumindest in der Theorie verstehen, wie Magie funktioniert, um die Angst vor ihr zu verlieren.«

Kaèl nickte bedeutsam. »Nyòko hat recht. Überdies könnte der vermehrte Kontakt zwischen Menschen- und Magikindern dazu führen, dass sie einander besser kennenlernen und ihre Vorurteile abbauen.«

»Das muss ich reflektieren.« Lady Midòri runzelte die Stirn. »Es stimmt sicherlich, dass viele Menschen unserer Magie misstrauen. Wir mussten hier in allen Krankenhäusern eine Trennung zwischen Menschenmedizin und magischer Medizin einführen, weil die wenigsten Menschen sich von einer magischen Heilenden behandeln lassen und andersherum. Und das, obwohl beide Medizinrichtungen ihre Stärken und Schwächen haben. Wir versuchen, möglichst viele Berührungspunkte zu schaffen, aber nicht um jeden Preis. Ich befürchte, dass die Menschen ihre Kinder nicht in gemischte Schulen schicken würden.«

»Ich würde es darauf ankommen lassen, wenn meine Regierungszeit kommt«, sagte Nyòko, und Kaèl konnte ihr nur beipflichten.

Ein Diener erschien in der Tür. »Es ist angerichtet, Mylady.«

Lady Midòri klatschte die Hände zusammen. »Wunderbar. Wir kommen gleich.« Sie wandte sich an Kaèl. »Haben Sie noch Fragen?«

Er überflog seine Notizen. »Die wichtigsten Punkte, die ich mir notiert habe sind die rechtliche Gleichstellung, eine verbesserte Infrastruktur und eine Schulpflicht für alle, Mensch wie Magi. Ist mir etwas entfallen?«

»Ich denke, das ist das Wichtigste. Aomòri war nach den großen Einwanderungswellen ein Pulverfass, aber seit wir unsere Politik daraufhin angepasst haben, läuft es reibungslos.« Lady Midòri runzelte die Stirn. »Ich will Ihnen aber keine falsche Hoffnung machen. Das funktioniert natürlich nur, weil die meisten Menschen hier einen hohen Bildungsgrad haben. Sie kommen aus Lindenreich, das selbst über ein hervorragendes Bildungs- und Gesundheitssystem verfügt. Die Menschen, mit denen Sie in Fukuòka zu tun haben, sind nach Missernten und Krankheitswellen aus Dinstermor geflohen, Ereignisse für die wir Magi durch die Drachenzerstörungen indirekt verantwortlich sind. Aus diesem Grund misstrauen die Meisten von ihnen unserer Magie. Überdies sind sie Analphabeten, und die wenigsten beherrschen ein solides Handwerk. Lord Sunstrider, Sie werden es wesentlich schwieriger haben, diese Menschen bei sich zu integrieren.«

»Sie können nicht lesen und schreiben?«, fragte Kaèl ungläubig. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass es so etwas gab. Für ihn war lesen so wie atmen.

Midòri nickte finster.

Kaèl seufzte leise. »Wenn das stimmt, dann wird mein primärer Fokus auf dem Bildungssystem liegen.«

 _Falls_ das stimmte. Wirklich glauben konnte er es nicht. Es war doch nicht so schwierig, lesen zu lernen?

»Ich will Ihnen nicht den Mut nehmen, aber das, was Sie anstreben, benötigt Zeit. Sie werden erst nach einigen Jahren positive Veränderungen erkennen.«

»Das ist mir bewusst«, sagte Kaèl.

Dennoch war er zufrieden. Er hatte neue Ideen, und sie verwandelten seine diffusen, ermüdenden Pflichten als Lord in etwas, das ihm gefiel: Er konnte und er würde die Zukunft seines Landes gestalten.

Vor zwei Monaten hatte er es als Last empfunden, jetzt freute er sich auf seinen nächsten ›Ausflug‹ mit Akàri.

oOOo

Um den Schein zu wahren, trafen sie sich am nächsten Tag tatsächlich zum Skifahren. Was nichts anderes bedeutete, als dass Gwydion und Nyòko dem Langlauf frönten, während Kaèl und Lady Midòri in einer gemütlichen Hütte am Hang eines der Berge saßen und Kaffee tranken.

Lady Midòris zwei Kinder waren zu Kaèls übergroßen Verdruss mit von der Partie. Eins hockte in einer Ecke und malträtierte sowohl seine Bauklötze, als auch Kaèls Ohren, das kleinere saß auf Lady Midòris Schoß und plärrte. Kaèl versuchte, die beiden so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Er mochte keine Kinder, besonders nicht so kleine, die sich nicht klar artikulierten, aber aus Höflichkeit verkniff er sich jeglichen Kommentar.

Lieber schaute er aus dem Fenster. Die Aussicht war phänomenal, und Kaèl wurde beinahe schwindlig von der Weite und Tiefe. Gwydion und Nyòko fuhren Runde um Runde um den Berg und kamen immer wieder an der Hütte vorbei. Sie schienen Spaß zu haben, Kaèl hört ihr Gelächter selbst durch die Glasscheibe.

Dafür, dass er zwei Kinder hatte, war Gwydion jung, vielleicht in Maginas Alter. Es war schade, dass Kaèl die beiden nie miteinander bekannt machen konnte – sie hätten sich sicherlich gut verstanden. Und so elegant, wie Magina sich zu bewegen pflegte, war er bestimmt ein hervorragender Skiläufer.

Vielleicht sollte er Magina eines Tages einfach heimlich mit nach Aomòri nehmen – ein Mensch würde hier kaum auffallen. Also … natürlich würde Magina auffallen, immerhin war er der Anti-Mage, aber mit einer tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Mütze wären zumindest die verräterischen Tätowierungen verdeckt. Und dann könnten sie zusammen Ski fahren oder durch die bunte Stadt flanieren, wie zwei normale Liebende. Er seufzte leise.

Lady Midòri folgte seinem Blick, der verträumt auf Gwydion lag. Sie lächelte wissend.

Kaèl errötete. _Was denkt sie jetzt von mir?_

Aber die Lady wirkte gefasst. »Ich bin so froh, dass er diese neue Prothese hat.«

»Welche Prothese?«, fragte Kaèl.

Midòri hob die Brauen. »Er wurde mit einem Beinstumpf geboren, wussten Sie das nicht? Mittlerweile bemerkt das kaum eine mehr, so gut funktioniert das mit dem künstlichen Unterschenkel. Damals, als ich ihn kennenlernte, lief er auf Krücken.«

»Zu schade, dass sich mit Magie keine Körperteile ersetzen lassen«, sagte Kaèl.

»Sie forschen daran, aber das tun sie seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Gwydions Eltern haben schon darauf gehofft, als er noch ein Säugling war.«

»So wie ich das einschätze, wird das Jahrzehnte dauern, sofern es jemals gelingt. Belebte Materie ist komplexer als unbelebte.« Kaèl nahm einen Bissen von seinem Pistazien-Kardamom-Safran-Küchlein, einer Spezialität Aomòris. Die überraschende Schärfe wärmte von innen und passte zu dem Land, das fünf Monate unter einer dichten Schneedecke lag.

»Das ist eines der Beispiele dafür, dass Menschentechnik unserer Magie in vielen Punkten ebenbürtig, wenn nicht sogar überlegen ist.« Lady Midòri nickte zum Fenster. »Jetzt macht Gwydion selbst Nyòko Konkurrenz.«

Kaèls Blick folgte dem ihren. Nyòko und Gwydion schienen sich ein Wettrennen zu liefern, mal war er vorn, mal sie.

»Apropos Nyòko.« Lady Midòri lehnte sich zu ihm und musterte ihn interessiert, aber in ihrem Blick lag keinerlei Wertung. »Verzeihen Sie meine Indiskretion, aber ich dachte zunächst, dass Nyòkos positive Schilderung Ihrer Person daher rührt, dass sie ineinander verliebt sind. Aber so wie ich das gestern und heute wahrgenommen habe, denke ich, dass ich nicht ferner mit meiner Vermutung liegen konnte.«

»Ja«, sagte er zögerlich. Er war unsicher, wo dieser Dialog hinführte.

»Planen Sie, dennoch zu heiraten?«

»Ich weiß es nicht«, sagte er gequält. »Sie will es nicht, ich wollte es ursprünglich auch nicht, aber momentan bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher. Unsere anderen … Verbindungen … sind nicht umsetzbar, und ich schätze Nyòko als Freundin. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn wir es einfach täten.«

Sie nickte ernst. »Oder Sie lassen es darauf ankommen. Mir und Gwydion wurde es auch nicht leicht gemacht, als wir unsere Verlobung bekanntgegeben haben.«

Er lehnte sich vor. »So? Gwydion stammt doch aus dem Hochadel.«

»Das ist korrekt, aber seine Eltern hatten Bedenken, weil er so viel jünger ist als ich. Zum Glück haben sich die letzten Zweifel nach der Geburt von Miràia gelegt.« Sie nickte zu dem Kind, das mit der Amme um einen Bauklotz rang, den es zuvor immer wieder versucht hatte, in seinen Mund zu stecken. Es hatte kleine, abgerundete Elbenohren, weil der Vater ein Zauberer war.

»Das mit dem Nachwuchs, oder vielmehr dem _fehlenden_ Nachwuchs ist eines der Probleme, die meine Verbindung mit sich bringt.« Kaèl musste schlucken. Wieso erzählte er ihr das alles? Je mehr davon etwas ahnten, desto riskanter wurde es für ihn.

»Das tut mir leid«, sagte sie.

 _Mir nicht,_ dachte er mit Blick auf das plärrende Kind.

»Aber wahrscheinlich sollten Nyòko und Sie dann wirklich heiraten. Sie beide werden sicherlich ein Arrangement finden, das Ihnen erlaubt, Ihre Wünsche anderweitig auszuleben.«

»Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei Nyòko«, sagte er ausweichend.

Sie nickte bedächtig. »So wie ich sie beide einschätze, werden Sie eine Lösung für sich finden.«

Sie fielen in Schweigen, das nur von dem Klappern der Bauklötze unterbrochen wurde. Das Kind auf Midòris Schoß war mittlerweile eingeschlafen.

Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Adeligen schien sich Lady Midòri nicht in der Pflicht zu fühlen, ihn durch ständiges Geplapper zu unterhalten, was Kaèl entgegenkam. So hatte er Zeit, seine Gedanken von gestern in Ruhe zu ordnen. Es gab noch ein paar Punkte, die er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, aber damit würde er sich beschäftigen, wenn er wieder in Fukuòka war. Vielleicht konnte er Magina fragen, er schien viele der Menschen persönlich zu kennen.

»Ich bin gespannt, wie sich Ihre Anregungen umsetzen lassen«, sagte er.

»Ich auch«, gab sie zu. »Sie müssen mir unbedingt davon berichten. Wenn Sie Fragen haben oder Hilfe benötigen, können Sie mich jederzeit kontaktieren. Und noch etwas.« Lächelnd streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen »Bitte nennen sie mich Yùna.«

»Vielen Dank, Yùna«, sagte er und drückte ihre Hand.

oOOo

»Würdest du dich von einer magischen Heiler*in behandeln lassen, wenn du krank wärst?«

»Eine magische Heiler*in? Wie genau meinst du das?« Magina rieb sich die tränenden Augen. Er schnitt Zwiebeln für die Suppe, die er Kaèl versprochen hatte. Bei jedem von Kaèls Besuchen hatte er etwas anderes gekocht, und immer war Kaèl begeistert davon gewesen. Allein dafür hatte er auf der Heimreise auf sein Mittagessen verzichtet und stoisch zugesehen, wie sein Kammerdiener und sein Kutscher ihre Portion in der Gaststätte verdrückten.

»Na eine Person, die dich mit Magie und Zaubertränken behandelt.«

Magina hob die Brauen. »Die Antwort kannst du dir doch sicherlich denken.«

»Also nein?«

»Nie im Leben! Es reicht schon, dass du die ganze Zeit bei mir rumzauberst. Das lasse ich noch gerade so zu, weil ich dich …« Er hielt inne und äugte zu Kaèl. »Also, ich meine … weil du was besonderes bist. Aber diese magischen Scharlatane würde ich nicht an meinen Körper lassen!«

»Das schreit nach mehr Glühwürmchen‹«, murmelte Kaèl, während er das Gesagte in seinem Notizbuch notierte. »Interessant, da hatte Yùna recht. Und ich dachte immer, die Behandlungsform sei egal, Hauptsache, einem wird dadurch geholfen.« Kopfschüttelnd klappte er das Büchlein zu und steckte es mitsamt dem Stift in seine Rocktasche. »Aber sie hat noch etwas viel Merkwürdigeres erzählt.«

»Was denn?«, fragte Magina, ohne von seinem Schneidebrett aufzusehen.

»Die meisten Menschen, die in Fukuòka leben, können nicht lesen und schreiben. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?«

»Hm«, machte Magina. Er griff nach dem Sellerie.

»Dass du so ruhig bleibst. Was für ein bedauernswertes Leben sie führen!« Kaèl rang die Hände. »Ihnen entgeht doch alles.«

»Sie haben wahrscheinlich keine Wahl.« Magina konzentrierte sich auf sein Messer, dabei krallte sich seine Hand so fest um den Griff, dass die Knöchel hell hervortraten.

»Unfug, man hat immer eine Wahl!« Kaèl senkte die Stimme. »Jetzt unter uns, wie genügsam müssen sie sein, wenn sie das nicht lernen? Ich an ihrer Stelle hätte mir das sofort beigebracht!«

Magina hackte so fest auf den Sellerie ein, dass es in Kaèls Ohren wehtat. »Ach, hättest du?«, fragte er. »Wie schön für dich!«

»Jetzt komm, Magina. Gib zu, dass sie sich um das Schönste und Wichtigste im Leben bringen!«

Magina knallte das Messer auf die Holzplatte. »Verdammt noch mal, was bist du arrogant! Diese Menschen › _bringen_ ‹ sich nicht um das Schönste, sie _werden_ darum gebracht!« Er fixierte Kaèl mit glühenden Augen.

Kaèl hob abwehrend die Hände. »Jetzt sei nicht wütend, ich meinte doch nur –«

»Du hast keinen Schimmer, wie das ist, arm zu sein! Wie sich das anfühlt, als Kind bis spät abends auf dem Feld oder in der Fabrik zu schuften.«

»Ich meinte nur, dass es nicht so schwierig ist, Lesen zu lernen. Ich habe mir das auch selbst beigebracht, mit vier, weil mir missfiel, was meine Amme mir vorgelesen hat.«

Magina schnaubte frustriert. »Ja, fühl dich nur toll und überlegen, aber lass mich damit in Ruhe! In deinen Augen bin ich ja sowieso nur beschränkt und genügsam!«

»Das habe ich doch überhaupt nicht –«

»Ich kann nicht lesen.«

Es gab eine kurze Pause, dann lachte Kaèl nervös auf. »Guter Witz!«

Magina stand wie versteinert da, mit hochgezogenen Schultern.

Eine Weile sagte keiner ein Wort, und eine furchtbare Ahnung keimte in Kaèl auf, so erschreckend, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. »Das _war_ ein Witz, oder?«, hakte er verunsichert nach.

»Für dich vielleicht!« Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, schlüpfte Magina in seine Schuhe, griff nach dem Mantel und stürmte zur Tür.

Das ging zu schnell. »Magina, jetzt warte!«, rief Kaèl, aber Magina knallte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

 _Na großartig,_ dachte Kaèl. _Das habe ich ja so was von vergeigt!_


	29. Eine warme Suppe

Kaèl hätte es wissen müssen, schließlich hatte Magina es selbst angedeutet: _›Schule?‹,_ hatte er gesagt. _›Dafür hatten meine Eltern kein Geld!‹_

Wieso hatte er das damals nicht verstanden? Oder sich zumindest zusammengerissen, als Magina ihm endlich gestanden hatte, was los war? Aber Impulskontrolle war noch nie Kaèls Stärke gewesen, und jetzt lief Magina wütend durch den Wald, und Kaèl jagte ihm hinterher.

Wenn es wenigstens nicht so kalt wäre! Der verdammte Regen peitschte Kaèl ins Gesicht, das Wasser tropfte ihm aus den Haaren in den Nacken und löste unangenehme Schauer aus. Kaèl gab auf.

Er hatte gefühlt den kompletten Wald abgesucht, Maginas Namen gebrüllt, bis er heiser war, aber von Magina fehlte jede Spur. Durchgefroren und entmutigt kehrte er in die leere Hütte zurück.

Drinnen war es duster. Magina mochte es nicht, wenn in seiner Hütte gezaubert wurde, aber Kaèl hatte keine Kraft mehr, jetzt irgendwelche Experimente mit Maginas Feuersteinen und Zunder zu wagen. Er rieb sich Leben in die klammen Hände, wirkte einen Lichtzauber, den er zur Decke schweben ließ wie eine kleine Sonne, dann hexte er ein Feuer in den Ofen. Auch seine Robe zauberte er notdürftig trocken.

Er blickte aus dem Fenster, aber es dämmerte bereits, und Kaèl konnte nur Schemen wahrnehmen.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Ihm war kalt, aber der einzig warme Platz – Maginas Bett – lag verwaist, und Kaèl wollte sich dort nicht ohne Magina hineinkuscheln.

Maginas Hütte war Kaèls Sehnsuchtsort, an den er sich in seinem Alltag hin träumte, aber jetzt fühlte es sich falsch an, hier zu sein. Was war, wenn Magina ihn nicht mehr wollte?

Mit jeder Minute, die Magina nicht erschien, wurde Kaèl nervöser. Immer wieder ging sein Blick zum Fenster und verharrte dort, als könnte er sich Magina allein durch seine Willenskraft herbeiwünschen. Wahrscheinlich war der verrückte Kerl genauso hungrig und durchgefroren, wie Kaèl gerade. Wenn er nur wieder auftauchen würde! Kaèl würde ihm alles erklären, ihn in den Arm nehmen, bis alles wieder gut war.

Sein Blick streifte das Schneidebrett, auf dem das kleingeschnittene Gemüse lag. Vielleicht sollte er sich nützlich machen, Magina würde etwas Wärmendes brauchen, wenn er wiederkam.

Falls er wiederkam.

Kaèl hatte zwar nie gelernt zu Kochen, aber so schwierig konnte es nicht sein, immerhin hatte er während seiner Studien einige Zaubertränke gebraut. Das Prinzip des Kochens war ähnlich, schätzte er. Man erhitzte die Speisen und beschleunigte dadurch die chemischen Reaktionen, ließ Eiweiße gerinnen, Fette verflüssigen, Bindegewebe gelieren und als Ergebnis waren die meisten Giftstoffe zerstört und alles leichter verdaulich.

Es war bedauerlich, dass er kein Lehrbuch zur Hand hatte, in dem er die verschiedenen Siedepunkte der verwendeten Zutaten nachschlagen konnte, also musste er grob abschätzen, wie heiß er die Flamme zaubern sollte. Wie Magina das wohl machte? Bei ihm schien es immer zu gelingen, dabei verwendete er nicht einmal ein Thermometer.

Kaèl scheuchte die Gedanken fort. Er sollte die Dinge nicht zu sehr überdenken! Also entfachte er ein magisches Feuer im Herd, stellte den mit Wasser gefüllten Topf darauf und schon nach wenigen Minuten blubberte es munter. Er schüttete die Gemüsestücke hinein, die Magina vorbereitet hatte. Hinzu fügte er alles an Gewürzen, was er finden konnte und rührte kräftig herum. Zufrieden war er noch nicht: Die Suppe wirkte wässrig, wahrscheinlich fehlte es an Einlage. Zum Glück lagen noch haufenweise Mohrrüben neben dem Schneidebrett, also warf er sie mit in den Topf.

Seinen Berechnungen nach musste die Suppe bei der gewählten Temperatur mindestens fünfunddreißig Minuten köcheln, also griff er nach seinem Buch und machte es sich auf den Schemel am Herd bequem.

Die Minuten vergingen zäh, und Kaèl konnte sich vor Nervosität nicht recht auf sein Buch konzentrieren. Irgendwann, als er merkte, dass er eine Passage zum dritten Mal las, legte er es genervt beiseite. Er linste in den Topf. Die Suppe schien fertig zu sein. Mit einer sachten Handbewegung regulierte er die Flamme herunter, so dass der Topf nur noch warm gehalten wurde. Insgesamt war er zufrieden mit sich. So schwierig war Kochen auch nicht.

Es knarrte, und die Tür öffnete sich.

Sofort beschleunigte sich Kaèls Herzschlag. »Magina!«, rief er. Er wollte ihm entgegenlaufen, aber ein Blick in Maginas Gesicht genügte, und die Angst grub sich zurück in seine Eingeweide. Nichts war gut zwischen ihnen beiden.

Magina verharrte im Türrahmen, die Klinke in der Hand, so als würde er mit sich ringen, ob er eintreten sollte. »Du bist immer noch da«, stellte er fest.

»Ja«, sagte Kaèl sinnloserweise. »Aber ich kann auch gehen, wenn du wütend –«

»Ich _bin_ nicht wütend!«

Es gab einen Moment der Stille. »Das ist … _gut_ «, sagte Kaèl, als ihm das Schweigen zu viel wurde.

Eine kalte Böe wehte in die Hütte. Magina war pitschnass, das Wasser tropfte von seiner Kleidung und bildete eine Lache auf dem Fußboden.

»Jetzt tritt doch ein«, bat Kaèl. »Du holst dir noch den Tod.«

Endlich schloss Magina die Tür hinter sich. Ohne Kaèl eines Blickes zu würdigen, schritt er zu seiner Kiste und wühlte darin herum.

»Soll ich dich trockenzaubern?«

»Nein«, knurrte Magina. »Lass mich einfach in Ruhe.« Er kehrte Kaèl den Rücken zu, stieg aus den nassen Kleidern und rubbelte sich mit einem Leinentuch trocken.

Kaèl starrte sehnsüchtig auf das Muskelspiel seines Rückens. Warum konnten sie sich nicht einfach zusammen ins Bett kuscheln und alles vergessen, was passiert war?

Magina drehte sich um und griff nach der Kleidung, die er auf der Kiste abgelegt hatte. »Was gibt es da zu starren?«, fragte er ungehalten, als er Kaèls Blick bemerkte.

»Du … siehst so gut aus.«

Magina wandte sich ab und stieg in Tunika und Hose.

»Ich … hab dich lieb«, flüsterte Kaèl hilflos. »Und ich meinte das, was ich gesagt habe nicht so, ich –«

»Du hast jedes Wort so gemeint.«

»Aber ich –«

»Ich sagte, ich will meine Ruhe«, schnitt Magina ihm das Wort ab. Er stierte zur Decke, wo Kaèls Lichtball munter auf und ab schwebte. »Und mach das weg. Ich habe genug Lampen hier.«

Jetzt ging das wieder los. Magina verurteilte Kaèl für seine Magie. Aber nach dem unglücklichen Verlauf des Abends verkniff Kaèl es sich, ihm zur Strafe ein Glühwürmchen auf die Schulter zu hexen und tat, was Magina verlangte, während Magina demonstrativ die Öllampen entzündete.

Magina setzte sich aufs Bett und zog sich die Decke über die Beine. Er schlotterte am ganzen Leib, kein Wunder, nachdem er fast zwei Stunden durch den winterlichen Wald gelaufen war.

Natürlich war er zu stolz, Kaèls Hilfe anzunehmen. Aber das ließ Kaèl ihm nicht durchgehen. »Du hast bestimmt Hunger«, sagte er deshalb.

»Ich hatte so oft Hunger in meinem Leben, da ist das jetzt auch nicht schlimm.« Kein Esel hätte störrischer dreinschauen können.

Kaèl verdrehte die Augen bei so viel Sturheit. Kurzerhand füllte er zwei Schüsseln mit der noch heißen Suppe und trug sie zu Magina. »Ich habe Suppe gekocht. Extra für dich. Wir müssen nicht reden, aber lass uns essen.«

Magina hob die Brauen. »Du kannst kochen?«

Es klang nicht gänzlich abweisend, also drückte Kaèl ihm eine der Schüsseln in die Hand. »Ich hoffe, es schmeckt.«

Magina wärmte seine Hände daran. Als er sich darüber beugte, runzelte er die Stirn. »Was ist das?« Er griff nach dem Löffel und fischte etwas aus seiner Suppe.

»Suppengrün?«, mutmaßte Kaèl. Er setzte sich zu Magina aufs Bett, mit gebührendem Abstand.

Magina rührte weiter, dann lachte er. »Da sind Kartoffelschalen drin.«

»Ich habe nur das hineingetan, was du kleingeschnitten hast!«

»Hast du auch die Sachen, die _neben_ dem Schneidebrettchen lagen, in die Suppe geworfen?«

Kaèl errötete. »Es kam mir sonst zu wenig vor. War das falsch?«

»So ein paar dreckige Kartoffel- und Sellerieschalen werden uns nicht umbringen.« Magina tauchte den Löffel ein und probierte, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. »Siehst du, ich lebe noch.«

»Das ist nicht wirklich ein Kompliment, weißt du?«

»Hast du es abgeschmeckt? Ich hätte vielleicht weniger Wacholderbeeren reingemacht.« Magina hielt ihm einen Löffel hin, auf dem eine ganze Karotte lag, mitsamt Möhrengrün, das durch die Hitze braun und schlaff geworden war. »Ich sehe, du hast noch Möhren dazugetan.« Der amüsierte Unterton war nicht zu überhören.

»Sehr witzig«, murrte Kaèl. Er nahm den Löffel in die Hand. Während Magina ihn aufmerksam beobachtete, probierte er. Alles in seinem Mund zog sich zusammen, aber er würgte es brav hinunter.

Maginas Mundwinkel zuckten. Für einen Atemzug hielt Kaèl seinem Blick stand, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Auch Magina konnte sich nicht mehr halten, und gemeinsam lachten sie, bis sie beide nach Luft schnappten.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, rückte Kaèl noch ein Stückchen näher an Magina, zögerte kurz, kroch dann aber zu ihm unter die Decke. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete er auf Maginas Protest, aber der blieb aus.

Mit einem Kopfnicken wies Magina zur Schüssel. »Und was machen wir jetzt damit?«

»Wegwerfen?«

Magina schnaubte. »Meine Omi hat immer gesagt: ›gegessen wird, was auf den Tisch kommt.‹«

»Deine Omi scheint eine grausame Person zu sein.«

»Meine Omi hatte einfach keine Vorstellung, was _du_ mit Essen anstellen kannst.« Magina stellte seine Schüssel beiseite und grinste dabei so unverschämt, wie Kaèl es liebte.

»Ich dachte, es wäre wie Tränke brauen, aber es ist doch irgendwie anders«, verteidigte er sich.

»Es gibt bestimmt ein Buch, in dem das erklärt wird!«

Jetzt waren sie wieder beim leidigen Thema angekommen, und die Stimmung kippte. Er sah es an Maginas Mund, den er fest zusammenpresste, an seinen Augen, die vor Kaèls Blicken flohen. Kaèl wollte das nicht. Er wollte nichts Unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen.

Einem Impuls folgend legte er seine Hand auf die von Magina. »Du bist noch wütend und das aus gutem Grund. Lass uns darüber reden.«

Als Magina schwieg, fuhr Kaèl fort: »Warum hast du mir das mit dem Lesen nicht erzählt? Ich habe dir so viele Briefe geschrieben.«

Magina zuckte mit den Schultern. »Wie sollte ich das einem wie dir erzählen?«

»Wie meinst du das, ›einem wie mir‹?«

»Na, so einem superschlauen Invoker und was weiß ich noch alles. Das war doch klar, dass du das nicht verstehen würdest. Ich …« Er fasste sich an die Stirn. Für ein paar Atemzüge, die Kaèl wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, rang er um Worte. »Weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist?«, fragte er dann mit zittriger Stimme. »Ich weiß, dass du dich wie ein arroganter Arsch verhalten hast, und trotzdem hab’ ich das Gefühl, dass _ich_ nicht gut genug für dich bin. Ich hab’ Angst dich zu verlieren.«

Überrascht musterte Kaèl ihn, wie er in sich zusammengesunken neben ihm kauerte. Magina war nicht wütend. Er war einfach traurig und verletzt und versteckte das hinter seiner Ablehnung.

»Du bist gut genug«, beteuerte er. »Du bist das Beste, was mir hätte passieren können.«

Magina schüttelte den Kopf, ohne den Blick zu heben. »Ich kann ja nicht mal drei Sätze sagen, ohne dass du mich korrigierst.«

Er versuchte, es zu verbergen, aber Kaèl merkte, dass er weinte. Ihn so zu sehen, gab ihm einen Stich ins Herz. »Es tut mir leid«, flüsterte er. Er wollte Magina in seine Arme schließen und küssen, bis es wieder gut war, aber er hatte Angst, damit alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen. »Du hast recht. Ich bin arrogant. Das haben mir schon viele vorgeworfen, und ich habe über sie gelacht. Das … war ein Fehler, denn so habe ich nichts daraus gelernt.« Er schluckte. »Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Ich will dich glücklich machen.«

Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf Maginas Schulter und drückte sie. »Darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?«

Magina nickte.

Mit einem Seufzer zog er Magina an sich, presste ihn an seine Brust. Magina war ausgekühlt, und Kaèl rubbelte ihm mit den Händen über den Rücken. Endlich reagierte Magina, klammerte sich an ihn und Kaèls Herz schmolz. Lächelnd küsste er Magina auf die nassen Haare.

Kaèl hielt ihn fest, und Magina erzählte, zunächst zögerlich, dann immer beherzter. Er erzählte von dem Bauernhof, der seinen Eltern gehört hatte, bis der Vater die Pacht nicht mehr hatte zahlen können. Er erzählte, wie sie daraufhin nach Lindenreich zogen, weil es dort Arbeit in den Fabriken gab. Wie er die Stadt mit ihrem schwarzen, verräucherten Himmel gehasst hatte, wie er den Webstuhl, an dem er jeden Tag siebzehn Stunden stehen musste, gefürchtet hatte, weil ihm alles davon weh tat, und seine Finger gebrannt hatten von den beißenden Chemikalien. Dann fing der Vater an, zu trinken, und seine Mutter war überfordert, mit diesem Mann, den sieben Kindern und ihren Schichten in der Fabrik. Jede Nacht hatte Magina sie weinen hören und konnte doch nichts tun, um ihr zu helfen.

Als sein Vater ihn erwischte, wie er einen anderen Jungen küsste, prügelte er Magina, bis er blutend am Boden lag. Etwas in Magina zerbrach. Er schnürte sein Bündel, küsste die Mutter und seine Geschwister zum Abschied und floh. Er wollte zurück in die Heimat, aber der Weg über die Berge war weit. Er wäre fast verhungert, hätte ihn nicht einer der Mönche gefunden und ins Kloster gebracht.

Dort blieb Magina mehrere Jahre. Er arbeitete für die Mönche, pflegte ihren Garten und kochte für sie. Dafür bekam er ein Dach über den Kopf und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit so etwas wie Stabilität in seinem Leben. Für sie war er ein Fremder, und sie misstrauten ihm, aber mit der Zeit eroberte Magina ihre Zuneigung. Er lernte Meditieren, und sie brachten ihm Kampfkunst bei und versprachen, ihn in ihre Reihen aufzunehmen und auszubilden, wenn er volljährig war.

»Aber dazu kam es nicht, das weißt du ja schon. Deshalb habe ich nie lesen gelernt«, beendete Magina seine Erzählung. Er löste sich aus Kaèls Umarmung und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Tunika über die Augen. »Wie du siehst, ist da nichts spannendes an meinem Leben. Ich bin einfach nur …«

»Wundervoll«, komplettierte Kaèl »Du bist wundervoll.«

Während Kaèl alles wie selbstverständlich zugefallen war, hatte Magina für jede Kleinigkeit kämpfen müssen. Kaèl wäre an Maginas Leben zerbrochen, aber dieser wundervolle Mann machte nicht nur weiter, sondern schaffte es dabei, zu singen und lachen und die kleinen Dinge zu schätzen, etwas, was Kaèl nie gelungen war. Auf einmal schämte sich Kaèl für seinen falschen Stolz.

Er küsste Maginas Hand. »Und wenn du magst, dann bringe ich dir Lesen bei. Es gibt so tolle Bücher, und die besten habe ich geschrieben.«

Ein Schatten legte sich über Maginas Gesicht. »Oh nein, ich hatte vergessen, dass du ja auch noch Bücher _geschrieben_ hast. Was hast du eigentlich nicht? Und mit dem Lesen … ich weiß nicht. Das ist mir peinlich … vor dir.« Er erhob sich und räumte die Schüsseln auf den Herd. »Ich versuche mal, das Essen zu retten«, murmelte er.

»Warte«, rief Kaèl. »Ich schaue dir dabei zu. Vielleicht lerne ich etwas.«

Während Magina nach dem Essen meditierte, wusch Kaèl sich, und schlüpfte in sein Nachtgewand. Er zog die Öllampe näher, und las die letzten Seiten seines Buches. Dabei unterdrückte er seine Lacher, um Magina nicht aus seiner Konzentration zu reißen.

Als Magina die Meditation beendete, hatte Kaèl den Impuls, das Buch vor ihm zu verstecken, aber dann kam ihm eine bessere Idee. Auffordernd klopfte er auf die Stelle neben sich. »Komm ins Bett, wenn du soweit bist. Ich lese dir etwas vor.«

»Ich weiß nicht«, sagte Magina abweisend. Kaèl vermutete, dass es einfach nur sein verletzter Stolz war. Wahrscheinlich hätte er auch nicht anders reagiert. Jetzt musste er behutsam vorgehen.

Magina wusch sich, rieb seine Zähne sauber und näherte sich dann langsam dem Bett, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt.

»Na komm«, bat Kaèl. »Da steht auch nichts Magisches drin. Es ist eine Liebesgeschichte. Und lustig.«

Zögerlich legte Magina sich zu ihm, und Kaèl breitete die Decke über sie beide aus. Er küsste Magina, der wieder seinen störrischer-Esel-Blick aufgesetzt hatte, hob das Buch und las den ersten Satz vor: »Es ist eine allgemein anerkannte Wahrheit, dass ein Junggeselle im Besitz eines schönen Vermögens sich nichts mehr wünschen muss als eine Frau.«

Kaèl ignorierte Maginas kritischen Blick und konzentrierte sich auf den Text. Nach und nach entspannte sich Magina, und irgendwann fing er sogar an zu lachen, wenn Kaèl an eine witzige Stelle kam.

»Ich wusste nicht, dass es solche Bücher gibt«, sagte er immer wieder voller Erstaunen.

Allmählich machte es Kaèl Spaß, und er fing an, das Buch in unterschiedlichen Stimmlagen wiederzugeben, was Magina noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

Nach weiteren zehn Seiten gähnte Magina leise, und er kuschelte sich enger an Kaèl.

»Genug für heute. Wir müssen schlafen.« Kaèl ließ das Buch zuschnappen.

»Aber es ist gerade so spannend«, versuchte Magina zu protestieren, aber seine Augen fielen immer wieder zu und straften seine Worte Lügen.

Kaèl lächelte. »Warte nur ab. Bald wirst du das Buch allein lesen können.«

Eine Reaktion blieb aus. Magina war bereits eingenickt.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Magina neben ihm schlief, aber bislang war es dunkel gewesen, und Kaèl hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn in Ruhe zu betrachten. Maginas Lider flatterten und er atmete regelmäßig, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund. Die Bitterkeit war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Kaèl schaute ihn gern an.

Er küsste Magina auf die Wange. »Ich schwöre dir«, flüsterte er. »Ich werde alles tun, damit du es in Zukunft besser hast.« Mit den Worten pustete er die Lampe aus und zog Magina fest in seine Arme.


	30. Misstrauen

»Ist da Kurkuma enthalten?«, fragte Kaèl am Frühstückstisch. »Oder woher hat die Sauce diese gelbe Farbe?«

»Ich weiß es nicht, Mylord.« Verunsichert trat die Dienerin von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Das Tablett hielt sie dabei wie einen Schild vor ihrem Leib.

»Dann werde ich selbst in den Küchen nachfragen.« Er gab ihr mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass sie gehen konnte.

»Kurkuma?« Elìrios musterte ihn über den Rand seiner Zeitung hinweg. »Ist mein Sohn, den wir vorher nie von seinen Büchern weg an den Tisch locken konnten, etwa unter die Feinschmecker gegangen?«

Die Frage klang harmlos, aber so verkrampft wie Elìrios sich bemühte, lässig zu wirken, lauerte noch etwas in der Tiefe. »Was hast du?«

»Seit wann interessierst du dich für Essen?«

Seit wann interessierte sich sein Vater für seine Interessen?

»Das ist ein wichtiges Thema. Essen-tiell, sozusagen.« Kaèl lachte leise über sein schlechtes Wortspiel.

»Und deshalb lungerst du in den Küchen herum und verstörst das Personal? Gestern hast du nach mehr Gerichten mit Steckrüben gefragt!«

»Ach das«, sagte Kaèl langgezogen. Elìrios hatte Recht, sein Verhalten war auffällig, und er brauchte eine plausible Erklärung dafür. Jetzt. Er mühte sich, seinen Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber wahrscheinlich half das nicht sonderlich, denn wenn Elìrios wollte, war er hervorragend darin, ihm seine Geheimnisse an der Nasenspitze abzulesen. Nur war diese Neugierde seit Elìrios’ Herrengoldphase fast versiegt. Wirklich schade, dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt wieder emporkommen musste.

»Kaèl’thas, lass uns offen sprechen.« Bedächtig faltete sein Vater die Zeitung zusammen und ließ sie beiseite schweben, wo sie von einer Dienerin fortgetragen wurde. »Du verhältst dich merkwürdig, seit Wochen schon. Was ist los?«

Endlich fiel ihm eine plausible Erklärung ein. »Ich habe jahrelang für diese Prüfung gelernt. Jetzt ist die Anspannung von mir gefallen, und ich suche neue Herausforderungen. Mutter sollte mich häufiger in die Politik involvieren, dann müsste ich nicht–«

»Ist es eines der Küchenmädchen?«

Kaèl ließ das Besteck sinken. »Wie bitte?«

»Warum sonst solltest du dich auf einmal für Steckrüben und Gewürze interessieren?«

Erleichtert atmete Kaèl aus. »Und da denkst du dir: ›Liebe geht durch den Magen‹?« Er lachte, viel zu laut. »Was für ein Unfug!«

Sein Vater musterte ihn kritisch. »Hast du eine Ohrenstreicherin?«

»Eine _was_?«

»Eine Ohrenstreicherin. Eine Bürgerliche, die dich verrückt macht, weil sie auch vor deinen Ohren nicht halt macht.«

Kaèl errötete. »Bitte, Vater, was ist das für ein …«

»Ich war auch einmal jung«, unterbrach ihn Elìrios. »Ich weiß, wie sich das anfühlt. Aber das ist unter unserem Niveau.«

»Warum sollte etwas falsch sein, was sich gut anfühlt«, fragte Kaèl provokativ.

»Kaèl’thas, wenn du so etwas zulässt, dann endest du wie die Herrin Finistères.«

Kaèl verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Jetzt kam bestimmt wieder eine Hasstirade über Ludòiku, der im Gegensatz zu Elìrios nur einer zweitklassigen Adelsfamilie entstammte. Elìrios’ Meinung nach hatte Ludòiku durch seine Einheirat die Ryunòrs degradiert, aber das sah niemand außer ihm so. Wahrscheinlich fühlte sich eher sein Vater durch Ludòikus damalige Affäre mit Akàri degradiert. Wie auch immer, Kaèl konnte es nicht mehr hören.

»Ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Serèika wirkt zufrieden mit ihrer Ehe.« Das › _ganz im Gegensatz zu Mutter‹,_ brauchte er nicht hinzuzufügen, das verstand sein Vater auch so.

»Das reicht, Kaèl’thas!« Elìrios erhob sich. »Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du für ein paar nette Momente deine Verpflichtungen vernachlässigst. Du bist so gut wie verlobt!«

Kaèl senkte das Haupt. Vielleicht war seine unausgesprochene Spitze doch zu viel gewesen. »Ich weiß, Vater. Ich habe auch nicht vor –«

»Und zur Sicherheit werde ich das Küchenpersonal entlassen.«

Die Wut stieg in Kaèl hoch. Wie immer mussten andere dafür herhalten, dass seinem Vater etwas nicht passte. »Du kannst die Leute nicht auf die Straße setzen, nur weil du eine haltlose Vermutung hegst!«

»Da können sie sich bei dir bedanken! Was kann ich dafür, dass du deine Hände nicht bei dir halten kannst!« Kopfschüttelnd schritt sein Vater zur Tür. Im Türrahmen verharrte er kurz. »Akàri sieht das übrigens ähnlich. Wir werden dich zukünftig im Auge behalten.«

 _Mutter?_ Ein Schauer lief Kaèls Rücken herunter. Das war das Letzte, was er gerade gebrauchen konnte.

Seit Tagen schon hatte er sich auf sein morgiges Treffen mit Magina gefreut, aber unter diesen Umständen würde er es wieder einmal verschieben müssen.

Dabei sah er ihn, wenn es hochkam, gerade ein- bis zweimal die Woche, viel zu selten. Aber wenn seine Eltern ihn beobachteten, war es zu riskant, ohne einen richtigen Vorwand vom Schloss fernzubleiben.

Er schob seinen Teller beiseite – der Appetit war ihm vergangen.

Die nächsten Nächte würden einsam werden.

oOOo

»Eine ›Ohrenstreicherin‹ nennt er mich?« Magina lachte laut. »Aber wie kommt er überhaupt auf das alles? Wir sind doch immer so vorsichtig!«

Ja, sie waren vorsichtig. Aber Elìrios hatte einen Punkt. Kaèl war anders, seit Wochen schon. Er war euphorisch und sang in den Gängen vor sich hin, was seine Eltern irritierte. Und dann wiederum war er fahrig, hörte ihnen nicht richtig zu. Aber wie sollte er auch ruhig bleiben, wenn er so gut wie jede Nacht ohne Magina schlief? Vor ein paar Monaten hätte er über sich gelacht, aber jetzt wälzte sich Kaèl jede Nacht, in der er Magina nicht sehen konnte, im Bett und schmiedete Pläne, wie er das, was sie hatten, verfestigen konnte.

Zu seinem Verdruss sprach Magina nie von ihrer Zukunft, er schien mit dem, was sie hatten – was immer das war – vollkommen zufrieden zu sein. Kaèl wollte mehr. Er wollte alles. Aber er würde sich hüten, Magina das einzugestehen, er war ja nicht wie seine Verflossenen, die ihn mit ihren Forderungen erdrückt hatten. Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann fürchtete er sich auch vor Maginas Reaktion.

»Ich bin schon ein wenig anders, seit ich dich kenne«, sagte er vage. Für alles Konkretere fehlten ihm das Vokabular und der Mut.

Magina lächelte. »Ach, bist du das? Wieso das denn?«

Kaèl ärgerte sich über seine verräterisch heißen Wangen. »Jetzt lenk’ nicht ab und schreib deine Buchstaben auf!«, sagte er brüsk.

Grummelnd beugte sich Magina über das Pergament und krakelte eine neue Reihe an Vokalen hin, die Kaèl ihm aufgetragen hatte. »Wieso gibt es von allen Buchstaben immer zwei? Das ist doch viel zu kompliziert!«

»Es gibt Klein- und Großbuchstaben, weil du manche Worte großschreibst, quasi alles, was du anfassen kannst. Aber dazu kommen wir noch, jetzt konzentriere dich darauf, sie sauber aufzuschreiben.«

Es war unerwartet schwierig, einem Analphabeten die Grundlagen der Rechtschreibung beizubringen, zumal sich Kaèl kaum mehr an seine Anfänge erinnern konnte. Hatte er damals auch all diese Fragen gehabt? In Zukunft sollte er sich verstärkt über Didaktik informieren. Kaèl verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und wanderte vor dem Fenster auf und ab. Auf der Wiese reckten die Schneeglöckchen und sogar ein paar Krokusse ihre Köpfe aus dem braunen Matsch.

Es konnte auf Dauer nicht so weitergehen, mit diesen sporadischen Treffen. Aber die einzige Option, die er sah, war, Nyòko zu heiraten. Was würde er dann an Freiheiten haben! Er wäre fern von seinen Eltern und würde sich nicht mehr rechtfertigen müssen. Aber dafür musste er Nyòko davon überzeugen, und vor allem erst einmal Magina. Was derzeit unpassend schien – sie hatten ja nicht einmal für sich selbst definiert, was sie waren. Weil Magina nie das Thema Beziehung ansprach, und weil Kaèl sich nicht wieder mit allem aus dem Fenster lehnen wollte.

Sein Blick ging wieder zu Magina, über seinen Körper, zu seinen sehnigen Unterarmen und blieb an seiner Hand hängen, die sich verkrampft um den Stift schloss. Er trat dicht hinter ihn, so dass er Maginas Rücken an seinem Bauch spürte und umfasste sein Handgelenk. »Du bist zu angespannt.«

Magina seufzte tief, und Kaèl hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken. Maginas Härchen stellten sich auf, also küsste er ihn erneut, was Magina ein Stöhnen entlockte, Musik in Kaèls Ohren. Als er sich wieder herunterbeugte, schüttelte Magina den Kopf. »Nicht jetzt, ich muss das fertigmachen.«

»Na schön.« Widerwillig löste sich Kaèl von ihm und schritt zum Fenster. Draußen wurde es allmählich dunkel, aber zum Glück war Kaèl morgen beim Rat der Zwölf geladen, und hatte damit endlich einen Grund, die Nacht auswärts zu verbringen, statt wie üblich nur für zwei Stunden bei Magina zu bleiben und ein paar hastige Küsse auszutauschen.

Ein Eichhörnchen sprang vom Baum, schnappte sich eine Nuss und huschte davon. Kaèl lächelte. Sie waren also wieder da, nach ihrer Winterruhe.

Magina ächzte leise. Er sah müde aus, und Kaèl beschloss, dass er genug für heute hatte. Kurzerhand zauberte er ihm zwei Glühwürmchen vor die Nase.

Der Protest kam sofort. »Lass das. Das ist lästig!«

»›Lustig‹, meintest du. Das ist lustig. Das verwechselst du leicht.« Kaèl kicherte leise. Als Magina immer noch schmollte, fragte er: »Was bist du so schlecht gelaunt?«

»Meine Hand tut weh, und es sieht alles doof aus, was ich schreibe.«

Kaèl warf einen Blick auf die Kritzeleien, die man nur mit viel Wohlwollen als Buchstaben erkennen konnte. »Was denn, das ist schon ganz ordentlich.«

»Du bist ein schlechter Lügner.«

Mit sanfter Gewalt entwand er Magina den Stift. »Du kannst nicht alles an einem Tag lernen, also mach’ das Heft zu. Zum Abschluss lese ich dir etwas vor.« Kaèl blickte sich suchend um. »Gibt es etwas, dass du schon lange lesen wolltest? Vielleicht das Buch vom letzten Mal?«

Magina legte den Kopf schief. »Ich weiß es«, rief er nach einer Weile. Er sprang auf und und lief zu seiner Kiste. Nach etwas Wühlen zog er einen Stapel Pergament hervor, der Kaèl erschreckend vertraut vorkam. »Deine Briefe! Ich will endlich wissen, was du mir geschrieben hast.«

»Das ist …« Mit einem Schauder fiel Kaèl ein, _was_ er dort alles geschrieben hatte. Wie er Magina belehrt hatte, dass er ein Fang war, und wie dankbar so ein Bauer wie Magina für seine geschätzte Aufmerksamkeit sein musste.

Magina führte den Finger übers Pergament. »Schau mal, hier steht l- l- li – e -b – lieber Magina!« Er strahlte. »Und hier steht: i- i- c - h?« Hilfesuchend sah er zu Kaèl.

»Du machst … tolle Fortschritte«, stammelte Kaèl. »Aber weißt du was? Die liest du am besten allein, wenn du soweit bist.«

Enttäuscht strich Magina über die Briefe. »Das dauert ja noch ewig, bis ich das richtig kann.«

»Nein, nein«, log Kaèl. »Du lernst schnell.«

_Muriel, was habe ich mir da eingebrockt?_

Mit einem Seufzer verstaute Magina die Briefe wieder in der Kiste. Er streckte sich und ließ die Handgelenke kreisen. »Oh, so spät schon«, sagte er nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster. »Hast du Hunger?«

»Gut dass du fragst. Könntest du den Eintopf machen, den du bei meinem ersten Besuch hier gekocht hast?«

Magina runzelte die Stirn. »Ich würde gern, aber ich habe kein Kurkuma mehr.«

Kaèl konnte sein breites Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. Jetzt kam der Moment, auf den er sich auf dem gesamten Weg zur Hütte gefreut hatte. »Ich habe etwas für dich.« Er eilte zu seiner Tasche, die er unter dem Bett verstaut hatte.

»Oh?« Magina trat ans Bett, wo Kaèl seine Geschenke ausbreitete. »Gleich zwei?«

Kaèl lachte zufrieden. »Du verdienst viel mehr.«

Magina griff nach dem ersten Paket und entfernte vorsichtig das bunt bedruckte Pergament. »Allein die Verpackung kostet ein Vermögen.«

»Ach was.«

»Kurkuma!«, rief Magina. »Deshalb hast du gefragt!«

»Aber auch, weil ich diesen Eintopf heute essen möchte.«

Magina küsste ihn. »Ich koche dir alle Eintöpfe dieser Welt!« Er lief in die Küche und stellte das Glas auf sein Gewürzfach.

Als er zurückkehrte, reichte Kaèl ihm das nächste Paket. »Auch das hier ist nicht ganz uneigennützig.«

Magina lachte, als er drei purpurfarbene Tuniken entpackte. »Du kannst es nicht lassen.«

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass du umwerfend darin aussiehst. Außerdem wäre es schade drum sie nicht zu nutzen, ich habe davon noch einige bei mir herumliegen.«

»Einige? Wie viele hast du denn?«

Kaèl erstarrte. Das war die falsche Frage. »Einhundertzweiundsiebzig«, sagte er kleinlaut.

Magina Kiefer klappte herunter. »Nein!«, stieß er hervor.

»Aber auch noch ein paar Umhänge, warme Wämse und was du sonst noch gebrauchen könntest.«

Hilflos ruderte Magina mit den Armen. »Warum? So viele kann ich niemals tragen.«

» _Willst_ du sie denn tragen?«

»Beantworte meine Frage!«

Kaèl ließ sich aufs Bett plumpsen. Er starrte auf seine im Schoß verschränkten Hände. »Ich … war damals verzweifelt, als du mich nicht wolltest und da wollte ich dir unbedingt eine violette Tunika schenken. Aber das einzige Schiff mit den Schnecken war auf dem Weg nach Ryumàr, daher musste ich es komplett kaufen und –«

»Was für Schnecken?«, unterbrach ihn Magina.

Kaèl sackte noch tiefer in sich zusammen. »Purpurschnecken«, flüsterte er. »Aus ihrem Drüsensekret gewinnt man den Farbstoff.«

Es breitete sich eine schneidende Stille über ihnen aus. Irgendwann wurde die Stille so laut, dass Kaèl nicht anders konnte, als hinzuzufügen: »Bevor du fragst, ja, sie sind dafür gestorben.«

Magina sog scharf die Luft ein. »Du weißt, dass ich keine Tiere esse, weil ich ihnen kein Leid zufügen will?«

»Das wusste ich damals nicht«, rief Kaèl. »Und ich werde so etwas nie wieder tun, ich werde nie wieder –«

»So? Und warum hast du sie dann trotzdem hergebracht?«

»Ich dachte, du fragst nicht nach.«

Magina raufte sich die Haare. »Du bist ein … Monster.«

»Ja.« Kaèl zwang sich, zu ihm aufzublicken. »Und du hast mich in dein Leben gelassen, und jetzt hast du mich. Für immer. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!«

»Womit habe ich das verdient?«, stöhnte Magina. Aber dann lächelte er, und seine Augen leuchteten. Er suchte Kaèls Blick. »Für immer?«, wiederholte er.

Kaèl errötete. Wie war das noch mit ›Abwarten, bis Magina einen Schritt macht‹? Er biss sich auf die Lippe. »Sofern du mich willst?«

Magina lachte. »Wie niedlich du schauen kannst.« Er setzte sich neben ihn und legte einen Arm um ihn. »Warum kann ich dir nie wirklich böse sein?«, fragte er und strich Kaèl übers Haar.

Kaèl schloss die Augen. »Weil ich so unfassbar gutaussehend bin?«

»Haha, genau.« Magina strich ihm erneut durchs Haar – diesmal schabten seine Fingerspitzen dabei über Kaèls Kopfhaut, was angenehme Schauer in ihm auslöste.

Auf einmal verharrte Magina in der Bewegung. »Was die Tuniken angeht. Die verschenkst du. Gib sie den Leuten, die sich so etwas nicht leisten können.«

»Das ist das zweite Problem.« Kaèl seufzte tief. »Ich kann die Kleidung nicht verschenken. Purpur ist die Farbe der Herrschaftsfamilie, niemand außer ihnen darf es tragen.« Er äugte zu Magina. »Ich dachte damals, dass du ja sowieso im Untergrund lebst und dass es daher keine Rolle spielt, ob du etwas Verbotenes trägst.«

»Fein«, knurrte Magina. »Dann gib sie mir. Damit die Schnecken nicht umsonst gestorben sind.«

Erleichtert atmete Kaèl auf, aber Magina hob die Hand. »Unter einer Bedingung. Ich wollte bald nach Morlà fahren, und du kommst mit, und da sprichst du mit den Leuten und hörst dir ihre Sorgen an. Es wird Zeit, dass du mal auf andere Gedanken kommst als Mode.«

»Hmm«, machte Kaèl wenig überzeugt. »Meinst du, das ist eine gute Idee, wenn ich dich als Lord in dieses Menschendorf begleite? Nach allem, was während der Pachtaufstände passiert ist? Was denken die dann von dir?«

»Ach, wir binden dir ein Tuch über die Ohren, und dann erkennt dich niemand.«

»Sicher …«, sagte Kaèl gedehnt. Sicherlich würde ›kaum‹ auffallen, dass Kaèl im Schnitt zwei Handbreit größer war als die meisten Menschen und zu allem Überfluss gänzlich anders sprach als diese Dorfleute.

»Bitte«, sagte Magina. »Ich wollte da ein paar lieben Leuten meinen Freund vorstellen.«

_Freund._

Vielleicht machte sich Magina doch ein paar Gedanken über ihre Zukunft.

»Wir sind zusammen?«, fragte Kaèl. »So richtig?«

»Nicht?«, fragte Magina verwirrt.

»Doch! Also, das hoffe ich doch. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, weil du nie gesagt hast … weil wir nie … ich wusste nicht …« Als Magina ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter legte, verstummte er.

»Manchmal denkst du zu viel. Für mich bist du schon seit langem mein Freund.«

Kaèl wurde warm vor Freude. »Darf ich meinen _Freund_ küssen?«

Magina grinste nur, und Kaèl rutschte auf seinen Schoß, presste sich an ihn und küsste ihn.

»Also kommst du mit?«, fragte Magina, als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten. Er keuchte leise, und Kaèl spürte durch den Stoff seiner Hose, dass sie noch lange nicht fertig waren.

»Ich freue mich«, versicherte Kaèl.

Was sollte schon schiefgehen?


	31. Unter Menschen I

Magina kicherte. »Du siehst so anders aus.«

Kaèl verdrehte die Augen. Er fühlte sich durch und durch unwohl. Er hatte sich in ein schäbiges Hemd aus Leinenstoff gequält, dessen Farbe entfernt an Erbrochenes erinnerte, dazu trug er einen braunen Mantel aus kratzender Wolle und eine Leinenhose. Sein Haar hatte er mit einem Zauber dunkel gefärbt. Und das alles nur, weil sein Schatz – wieso schlich sich dieses verdammte Wort ständig in seine Gedanken?! – mit ihm als Freund angeben wollte.

Das schmeichelte ihm natürlich. Aber er bezweifelte, dass man, so wie er gerade herumlief, sonderlich gut mit ihm angeben konnte.

Und dann war da noch das Risiko, entdeckt zu werden …

Er hatte so viele Fragezeichen in seinem Kopf, und Maginas ständige Kommentare machten es nicht besser.

Maginas Nervosität auch nicht. Jetzt musterte er ihn schon wieder so besorgt von der Seite. Das machte er beinahe im Minutentakt, seit die Kutsche losgefahren war. Allmählich wurde es anstrengend.

»Starr mich nicht so an. Das macht mich nervös.«

»Ich starre dich überhaupt –«

»Doch. Aus den Augenwinkeln. Denkst du, einer wie ich, der jahrelang bei Hofe überlebt hat, bemerkt so etwas nicht? Für so etwas habe ich einen siebten Sinn.«

»Sechsten«, korrigierte Magina.

Kaèl schüttelte den Kopf. »Der Sechste nimmt magische Energie wahr. Also, was hast du?«

Magina stopfte seine Hände zwischen die Schenkel und seufzte. »Bist du dir sicher, dass sie deine Ohren nicht sehen können?« Wieder dieser Blick.

»Ich habe einen Verhüllungszauber darüber gewirkt. Sofern sie nicht selbst zaubern können, sollten sie ihn nicht wahrnehmen.«

»Aber ich kann sehen, dass da etwas ist!«

Warum auch immer er das konnte. Das war wieder eine der Fragen, die Kaèl nicht beantworten konnte, genau wie die Sache mit Maginas magischer Immunität. »Du bist, was das angeht … etwas Besonderes. Aber für alle Fälle habe ich ja die Mütze.« Er klopfte auf den Sitz neben sich, wo das kratzige Ungetüm lag.

»Dann setz’ sie auf.« Magina lehnte sich über ihn, stützte sich mit dem einen Arm neben Kaèl ab und angelte nach ihr. Kaèl nutzte es, zog sich enger an ihn und küsste ihn am Hals. Magina schnaufte heftig.

Zufrieden stellte Kaèl fest, dass er Magina damit vollends aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Die Mütze war jedenfalls vergessen. Lachend wand er sie Magina aus der Hand und setzte sie auf und zog sie so lange zurecht, bis das Gefühl an den Ohrenspitzen halbwegs erträglich war. »Du wolltest, dass ich mitkomme. Du hast mich sogar darum gebeten. Hast du jetzt kalte Füße bekommen?«

Magina schluckte. »Manchmal erschrecke ich im Nachhinein über die Dinge, die ich will.«

»Das kenne ich nur zu gut. Man stellt es sich so einfach vor, deshalb versucht man es, auf einmal ist man mittendrin, und es ist kein bisschen einfach.« Kaèl lachte leise. »Was denkst du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als du mir mit deinen Klingen fast den Arm abgetrennt hast?«

Magina zuckte zusammen, aber Kaèl legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf seine Schulter. »Was ich keinesfalls bereue. Ich habe so gut wie nie bereut, was ich getan habe, sondern immer nur das, was ich mich nicht getraut habe.«

Magina legte seine Hand auf Kaèls. »Ich bin nur nervös, weil ich Angst hab, dass sie erkennen, wer du bist.«

»Werden sie nicht«, sagte Kaèl zuversichtlicher, als er sich fühlte. »Das haben wir doch geübt. Ich tue so, als wäre ich schüchtern und halte mich bedeckt.«

Magina schnaubte. »Als könntest du jemals schüchtern sein.«

Beleidigt zog Kaèl seine Hand unter Maginas fort. »Ich kann sehr wo–«

Die Kutsche kam mit einem Quietschen zum Stehen, und beendete damit ihre Diskussion.

Mister Scott sprang vom Kutschbock und hielt Kaèl die Tür auf. »Mylord«, er warf einen misstrauischen Blick zu Magina, »werter Herr.« Er half Kaèl hinaus, und trat dann zurück, um mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Magina zu bringen. Nach einer kleinen Verbeugung kletterte er wieder auf den Kutschbock.

»Werter Herr«, wiederholte Magina, als die Kutsche davonrollte. »So hat mich noch nie einer genannt.«

Kaèl kicherte. »Möchtest du, dass ich dich beim Sex so nenne?«

»Was? Nein! An was denkst du immer!«

Kaèl gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern. »Wenn du in meiner Nähe bist? An nichts anderes.«

»Na das kann ja heiter werden«, murrte Magina, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch nach oben.

Gemeinsam folgten sie der Fahrstraße. Es war noch ein Stück zu laufen, denn Kaèl hatte die Kutsche wohlweislich vor dem Ende des Waldes einige hundert Meter entfernt vom Dorf halten lassen. Sicherheit ging vor.

»Wie erklären wir ihnen deine komische Sprache?«, fragte Magina.

›Deine komische Sprache‹ – eine _interessante_ Bezeichnung für Kaèls korrekte Grammatik und seine Angewohnheit, in vollständigen Sätzen zu sprechen.

Aber Kaèl verkniff sich eine Bemerkung dazu. »Unsere Bediensteten sprechen auch so, vertrau mir. Sie werden mir meine Ausrede schon abnehmen.«

Magina trat gegen einen Stein, der im hohen Bogen ins Gebüsch flog. »Besser wäre es, wir müssten das nicht erwähnen. Sie misstrauen Leuten, die für den Adel arbeiten.«

»So wie deinem Freund, dem Schneider?«

»Das ist was anderes. Kasi lebt schon ewig dort.«

Wie immer, wenn Magina über Kasimir redete, hatte seine Stimme diesen weichen Klang angenommen. Kaèl verzog das Gesicht.

»Jetzt schau nicht so, ich freue mich ja auch, wenn du sie alle kennenlernst. Du wirst sie bestimmt mögen.«

_›Mögen‹?_

_Sicherlich._

Kaèl fühlte sich unter Fremden nicht wohl, er war nicht der Typ, der so schnell mit anderen warm wurde. Oder warm werden wollte, die meisten waren seiner Aufmerksamkeit schlicht nicht würdig.

Aber er freute sich darauf, an einen Ort zu kommen, an dem er öffentlich mit Magina _sein_ konnte. An dem sie als das gesehen wurden, was sie waren. Ein ganz normales Paar.

_Obwohl …_

»Magina«, Kaèl verlangsamte das Tempo. »Sind die meisten Menschen nicht homofeindlich?«

»Nicht die, die zählen. Und die anderen … die haben eben Pech gehabt.« Entschlossen presste Magina die Lippen zusammen.

Kaèl blieb stehen. »Pech gehabt?«

»Na, die dürfen uns nicht beim Knutschen zusehen.«

»Und wie weiß ich, wann ich dich knutschen darf?«

»Halt dich einfach zurück und lass mich machen.« Magina drückte ihm eine Hand fest zwischen die Schulterblätter und schob ihn weiter in Richtung der Häuser. »Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät.«

 _Durchdacht_ war etwas anderes.

Als sie durch das rostige Tor schritten, stürmte eine Horde Kinder auf Magina zu. Er ging in die Knie, hob das Kleinste in seine Arme und wirbelte es durch die Luft. Das Mädchen hatte sich mit Matsch einen vertikalen Streifen von der Stirn bis über den Nasenrücken gemalt, genau wie Maginas Tätowierung.

»Ich bin jetzt auch Anti-Magein«, rief sie, als er sie wieder absetzte. Sie hob die Fäuste und trommelte gegen Maginas Bauch.

»Erbarmen!« Lachend hob Magina die Hände, als wolle er sich ergeben, aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren und schlug noch zwei mal zu.

»Du Frechdachs!« Erneut wirbelte er sie durch die Luft, und sie gackerte laut, was schnell in ein Kreischen überging.

Als er sie wieder absetzte, fragte er: »Anna, was ist die wichtigste Lektion für eine Anti-Magein?«

»Immer die Deckung hochhalten!«, mischte sich ein Junge in zerlumpter Kleidung ein.

Magina schüttelte den Kopf. »Das Wichtigste ist, dass ihr weglauft und euch versteckt, wenn die Hexen vorbeikommen.«

_Hexen?_

›Magi‹, wollte Kaèl korrigieren, biss sich aber auf die Zunge.

_Das fängt ja gut an._

Die Kleine schob die Unterlippe vor. »Du läufst auch nicht weg!«

»Doch«, sagte Magina und tätschelte ihr den Kopf. »Wenn du wüsstest, wie oft ich schon weggelaufen bin. Nur so überlebst du.« Er lächelte bitter.

Die Kinder ahnten nicht, wie sehr diese Aussage auf Magina zutraf. Verstohlen tasteten Kaèls Finger nach seiner Hand, er schaute auf, und sie tauschten einen wissenden Blick.

Magina ließ die Kinder sich artig in einer Reihe aufstellen und zeigte ihnen zwei Tritte, die sie mit ernster Miene nachmachten, dann duellierte er sich mit einer der Älteren mit Stöcken.

Kaèl stand derweil mit verschränkten Armen am Rand und schaute zu. Zum Glück beachteten sie ihn nicht, es hätte ihn nur irritiert. Es war beruhigend, dass Magina und er keine Kinder bekommen konnten, sonst hätte Magina bestimmt viele gewollt.

»Magina«, sagte jemand hinter ihnen, aber Magina war so beschäftigt, dass er nicht reagierte.

Kaèl drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand eine auf einen Stock gestützte Frau. Ihre zum Dutt hochgesteckten Haare waren schlohweiß, und das Gesicht voller Runzeln, wie ein gut durchgeschmorter Bratapfel. Sie lächelte freundlich. »Oh, und er hat noch jemanden mitgebracht. Wer bist du?«

_Du?_

_Wie unhöflich!_

Er atmete tief durch. »Ich bin _Carl._ « Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, um wenigstens ein bisschen Anstand zu zeigen, irgendeiner musste es ja tun. »Ich …«

»Nana!« Magina flog in ihre Arme, und sie tätschelte ihm den Kopf, als wäre er ein kleiner Junge.

Als er sich löste, zog er Kaèl am Ärmel neben sich. »Nana, das ist Carl.« Er glühte vor Stolz.

Sie blickte von Magina zu ihm und strahlte. »Ah, dann weiß ich, wer du bist. Magina hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt. Ich bin Margret.« Zu Kaèls Entsetzen ignorierte sie seine ausgestreckte Hand und presste ihn stattdessen an ihre große Brust, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. Sie roch nach Essen.

»Ufff .. äh, das _freut_ mich, Margret.«

Trotz der unangemessenen Begrüßung fühlte er sich beschwingt. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie als Paar wahrgenommen wurden, und es fühlte sich wie nach Hause kommen an.

Ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen zupfte Magina am Ärmel. »Du wolltest uns noch zeigen, wie man würgt!«

»Jetzt lasst Magina und seinen Freund erst mal ankommen«, sagte Margret streng.

Erst jetzt schienen die Kinder Kaèl zu bemerken. »Kann der auch so kämpfen wie du?«, fragte ein rothaariger Junge.

Magina grinste. »Nein, kann er nicht. Dafür kann er aber was viel Besseres. Er kann lesen und seit ein paar Tagen zeigt er mir sogar, wie das geht.«

»Was ist Lesen?«, fragte das Mädchen mit dem Lehmstreifen auf der Nase.

Endlich einmal eine sinnvolle Frage! Kaèl setzte eine ernste Miene auf, wie er es auch immer an der Akademie vor den Studierenden tat. »Lesen heißt, dass ihr versteht, was in Büchern oder Briefen steht. Dafür müsst ihr aber die Zeichen entziffern können.«

»Hört sich kompliziert an.« Sie verzog den Mund.

»Und _der_ kann das?« Der Rothaarige zeigte auf Kaèl.

»Ja«, sagte Kaèl. »Das habe ich in der Schule gelernt.« Das war eine Lüge, Kaèl hatte sein Leben lang Privatunterricht gehabt. »Wollt ihr auch in die Schule gehen?«

Schweigen.

»Was ist eine Schule?«, fragte das schmächtigste Kind schließlich.

»Ja, was ist eine Schule, _Carl?_ «, fragte Magina süffisant. Er konnte sich anscheinend nicht mehr über den Namen einkriegen.

Auch Kaèl unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. »Das ist ein Haus, in dem Lehrkräfte euch Lesen und Schreiben beibringen. Und natürlich Rechnen, das ist wichtig.«

»Langweilig«, sagte ein Großer.

»Nein, Ferdi«, sagte Magina. »In Büchern stehen spannende Geschichten, solche wie sie Nana am Kamin erzählt. Carl hat mir schon Bücher vorgelesen, in denen sie mit Degen kämpfen.«

»Degen?« Die Augen der Lehmnase leuchteten. »Kämpfen sie auch manchmal mit Musketen?«

»Auch damit.« Magina nickte ernst.

»Ich will auch in die Schule!«

Margret kicherte unterdrückt. »Die fragen ihm gleich ein Loch in den Bauch«, flüsterte sie Kaèl zu.

Der rothaarige Junge zupfte an Kaèls Hose. »Gibt es auch Bücher mit Pferden?«

»Äh … natürlich«, sagte Kaèl überfordert. »Und mit Hunden.«

»Wir hatten mal ein Pferd, aber der Papa musste das verkaufen.«

»Gregor hat Suse verkauft?«, wandte Magina sich an Margret. Er klang alarmiert.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. »Die Pachterhöhung.«

»Magina, gibt es auch Bücher über Gesetzlose? So welche wie dich?«

Magina rieb sich die Stirn. »Ich bin doch kein–«

»So ihr Rabauken, jetzt lasst die beiden mal zur Ruhe kommen.« Margret wedelte bedrohlich mit ihrem Stock umher. »Jetzt geht spielen!«

Murrend verzogen sich die Kinder.

»So, was machen wir jetzt? Wollt ihr erstmal reinkommen, oder will Carl das Dorf sehen?«

»Gibt es denn viel zu sehen?«, fragte Kaèl.

»Die Schmiede, die Mühle«, zählte sie an den Fingern ab, »ein paar Höfe und natürlich die Wirtsstube, aber die lernt ihr früh genug kennen. Dann der Friedhof und das Gebetshaus.«

Kaèl ließ den Blick über die strohbedeckten Dächer schweifen. »Wo ist das Gebetshaus?«

»Dort«, Margret wies auf ein unscheinbares Lehmhaus.

Hatten die Gebetshäuser der Menschen nicht hohe Türme? »Ich dachte, Gebetshäuser wären pompöser.«

Margret und Magina tauschten Blicke.

»In Fukuòka ist es verboten, zu beten«, flüsterte Magina. »Also … zu dem Gott, an den die Leute hier glauben. In anderen Dörfern hat es schon massiv Ärger gegeben, daher tarnen sie es als normales Wohnhaus.«

 _Ach, stimmt,_ schalt er sich. Die Menschen durften ihrem Gott nicht mehr huldigen, nachdem sie in seinem Namen Zehntausende von Magi verbrannt hatten.

Kaèl wusste nicht so genau, was er von diesem Verbot halten sollte. War es die Religion, die die Menschen zu Hass und Gewalt antrieb? Oder wurde sie nur vorgeschoben, um machtpolitische Interessen zu rechtfertigen?

 _Sobald ich daheim bin, werde ich darüber recherchieren,_ dachte er, und nahm sich vor, Yùna deswegen zu kontaktieren. Er war neugierig, wie in Aomòri dieses Thema gehandhabt wurde.

»Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal ins Warme«, schlug Margret vor. »Ihr habt sicherlich Hunger.«

Das hatten sie nicht, sie waren nicht stundenlang gelaufen, wie Magina es sonst immer tat. Trotzdem nickten sie höflich und folgten Margret in das winzige Lehmhaus.

Es gab nur ein einziges Zimmer, das von einem Esstisch dominiert wurde. Es roch so, wie Margret gerochen hatte, nach Essen, und es war angenehm warm. In der hinteren Ecke thronte ein Herd, die Decke darüber war rußschwarz.

An der Rückwand standen zwei kleine Betten, daneben ein Schrank und eine Waschschüssel.

_Sollen Magina und ich etwa in einem dieser Betten schlafen?_

Kaèl gruselte es bei dem Gedanken, so auf dem Präsentierteller zu sein. Seine gemeinsamen Nächte mit Magina waren zu rar, um jetzt die artigen Klosterknaben zu geben.

Ihr Blick folgte dem seinen. »Ihr könnt oben schlafen.« Sie nickte in Richtung Dachstübchen. »Da seid ihr ungestört.«

»Wunderbar«, murmelte Kaèl.

»Magina.« Margret gluckste leise. »Jetzt zieh’ nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich bin Hebamme, ich weiß, wie der Hase läuft.«

Magina starrte angestrengt zur Seite, den Kopf hochrot.

»Du musst dem Jungen diese Prüderie austreiben«, sagte sie zu Kaèl.

»Ich arbeite daran«, versprach er ihr lachend.

Margret war in Ordnung.

»Setzt euch doch, ich mache das Essen warm.« Sie wies zum großen Esstisch.

So etwas wie ein Sofa schien es hier nicht zu geben, aber das hätte wahrscheinlich auch nicht in das Häuschen gepasst.

»Lass mich dir helfen«, sagte Magina und wollte zum Herd laufen, aber sie hielt ihn an der Tunika zurück.

»Nichts da. Du wäschst dir jetzt ordentlich die Griffel und dann setzt du dich!«

Grummelnd verzog sich Magina zur Waschschüssel und schrubbte sich die Finger sauber. Kaèl tat es ihm nach. »Nana ist bei sowas streng«, erklärte er. »Aber sie weiß, wovon sie redet.« Auf einmal wirkte er wieder um einiges jünger, und unschuldiger als er war, und Kaèl musste ihn einfach küssen.

Verlegen linste Magina zu Margret, aber die tat so, als hätte sie nichts gesehen.

 _Diese Nana hat ihn gut im Griff,_ dachte Kaèl belustigt.

Magina griff nach dem Handtuch. »Nana ist Hebamme, aber sie kümmert sich auch noch um alle, die hier krank werden.«

»Seit vierzig Jahren!«, sagte Margret stolz.

Kaèl folgte Magina zum Tisch, sie setzten sich auf die knarzenden Stühle und warteten artig auf Margret, die in dem großen Kochtopf herumrührte. »Peter und die Männer treffen sich nachher im Wirtshaus. Sie freuen sich bestimmt, wenn ihr vorbeischaut.«

»Werden wir«, versprach Magina.

oOOo

Kaèl wollte nur noch schlafen. Margrets Essen lag ihm wie ein Stein im Magen; sie hatte seinen Teller immer wieder ungefragt nachgefüllt, und ihn mit Argusaugen beobachtet, bis er alles in sich hineingestopft hatte.

»Wer ist das denn?«, fragte der Mann im grünen Wams, als Kaèl sich neben Magina auf die Bank fallen ließ.

»Das ist Carl. Er gehört zu mir.« Magina stützte eine Hand auf Kaèls Schulter.

 _Er gehört zu mir_ – So besitzergreifend kannte er Magina gar nicht.

Es gefiel ihm.

Kaèl rückte noch ein Stückchen näher an ihn heran, so weit, wie die homofeindliche Etikette es zuließ. Letztendlich war es hier auch nicht anders als bei Hofe.

Die Luft war schwer, voller Rauch und dem Geruch nach verbranntem Fett. Einer der Männer neben ihm biss herzhaft in ein Stück Schmalzgebäck, und das Fett triefte aus seinen Mundwinkeln. Er kaute genüsslich. »Ich bin Hans«, nuschelte er mit vollem Mund.

Kaèl drehte es den Magen um. »Freut mich«, log er. Was tat man nicht alles für seinen Schatz?

»Peter, jetzt gib unserm Gast mal ein Bier!«, rief ein Dunkelhaariger, dessen Namen Kaèl wieder entfallen war, obwohl Magina ihm die meisten hier vorgestellt hatte. Er nickte Kaèl zu. »Oder bist du auch so einer wie Magina und trinkst nichts?«

»Wasser _ist_ ein Getränk«, murrte Magina.

Kaèl grinste. »Bei Bier sage ich nicht nein.« Er hatte zwar keine Idee, wie es schmeckte, aber er brauchte jetzt etwas Alkoholisches.

Dankbar griff er nach dem Krug, stieß an und probierte. Es kostete ihn alle Kraft, nicht sein Gesicht zu verziehen. Das Zeug schmeckte vergoren, nicht so angenehm pelzig und schwer wie Wein, sondern eher wie … in Wasser aufgeweichtes, verschimmeltes Weißbrot. »Habt ihr auch Schnaps?«

Er erntete Gelächter.

Magina hob die Brauen, und Kaèl zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. »Das macht geselliger.«

Nach dem ersten Kräuterbitter setzte die Entspannung ein. Sein Hals brannte, aber auf eine angenehme Weise. Alles redete durcheinander, und Kaèl hatte seine Ruhe, ließ den Raum und die Leute auf sich wirken.

Er hatte Magina noch nie so viel reden hören, was schade war, denn darin war er gut. Er war lustig und schlagfertig, ohne sich in den Vordergrund zu drängen. Und er lachte viel, ein schönes Lachen. Kaèl ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie er ihn aus den Augenwinkeln anstarrte.

 _Da habe ich einen guten Fang gemacht,_ dachte er. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus, und das lag nicht nur am Schnaps.

Unauffällig positionierte er eine Hand auf Maginas Schenkel und beugte sich zu ihm. »Du siehst zum Anbeißen aus. Ich weiß schon, wen ich heute Abend vernasche.«

Magina verschluckte sich an seinem Tee. Er hustete. »Nicht so laut! Sie können uns alle hören.«

Kichernd klopfte Kaèl ihm den Rücken. »Warum darf ich denn nicht sagen, dass ich Schmalzgebäck mag?« Er nickte zu seinem Sitznachbarn, der seinen letzten Kringel in das Honigschälchen tunkte.

»Achso … du meinst …« Magina lachte nervös. »Ich dachte schon.«

»Du dachtest, ich wollte _dich_ vernaschen? So etwas würde ich doch niemals sagen, nicht, wo uns hier alle hören können.« Kaèl lächelte verschlagen.

Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie Maginas Gesicht sich langsam rot färbte. Bei Maginas dunkler Haut war die Veränderung subtil, aber überaus niedlich.

Zwei Plätze rechts von ihm knallte einer seinen Bierkrug auf den Tisch. »Was haben die feinen Herrschaften für uns getan, als hier alles überflutet war? Nichts! Wir mussten unsere Felder ganz allein freischaufeln! Aber die Hand aufhalten, das können sie immer.«

Zustimmendes Raunen.

»Die haben ihren Reichtum überhaupt nicht verdient! Wer macht denn die ganze Arbeit? Wir! Sie sind wie Parasiten.«

»Ja, Parasiten!«, grölte ein anderer.

Kaèl rückte vor, wollte etwas einwenden, aber ein gezielter Tritt gegen sein Schienbein ließ ihn verstummen. _Magina._

Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich wieder zurück.

»Sag das nicht zu laut, Herrmann. Wenn die das spitzkriegen, dann knüpfen sie dich auf.«

»Was ist denn passiert, dass ihr so wütend seid?«, fragte Magina. »Braucht ihr Hilfe?«

»Ne, da kannst du auch nichts tun. Das kommt von ganz oben, die sind selbst für dich zu gut bewacht.«

»Sagt Bescheid«, sagte Magina.

Kaèl schauderte. Sprachen sie über _seine_ Familie? Oder vernebelte der Schnaps ihm das Gehirn?

Ein kalter Luftzug wehte durch den Raum.

»Kasi!«, rief Magina und sprang auf. »Du kommst aber spät.«

Interessiert wandte Kaèl sich um. In der Tür stand Kasimir, der unselige Geselle seiner Hofschneiderin. Er sah erschöpft aus, lächelte aber zufrieden, als Magina ihn in seine Arme schloss. »Ich musste länger arbeiten, und dann war ich noch bei den Kleinen.« Für Kaèls Geschmack erwiderte er Maginas Umarmung eine Spur zu lang.

»Was wollte der verrückte Lord wieder von dir?«, rief Peter über den Tresen.

Kasimir massierte sich die Hand. »Diesmal wollte er, dass ich 1024 reflektierende Glühwürmchen auf seine Robe sticke. Das musste bis morgen früh fertig sein, also hab ich bis eben dran geackert.«

_Musste er das verraten?_

Kaèl hatte die neue Robe nur für Magina geordert, um ihn bei seinem nächsten Treffen mit den Glühwürmchen zu necken. Jetzt hatte dieser Flegel die Überraschung zunichtegemacht!

Er linste zu Magina, aber der verdrehte nur die Augen.

Magina schob Kasimir auf den Platz neben sich, und Kaèl war gezwungen, noch dichter an den Nachbarn mit dem Schmalzgebäck zu rücken.

Peter stellte Kasimir ein Bier vor die Nase. »Hier, erstmal was Kühles für unser fleißiges Schneiderlein.«

»Stört dich, wenn ich was trinke?«, fragte er Magina lächelnd.

»Mach nur.«

_Wie schön, dass er so viel Rücksicht nimmt!_

Finster griff Kaèl nach seinem Krug und schüttete sich den Rest des Inhalts in den Rachen. Allmählich wurde ihm schwindelig.

Kasimir strich sich eine hellbraune Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte schönes Haar, lang und glänzend. »Ehrlich, ich hab das Gefühl, dieser Lord wird immer verrückter.«

»Nee«, rief Peter. »Das war er schon immer. Weißt du noch, wie er wollte, dass ich Magina auf ihn hetze?« Er prustete los. »Sag mal Magina, hast du eigentlich jemals was von dem gehört?«

Maginas Mund formte ein erschrockenes ›O‹, und er brauchte einen Moment, sich wieder zu fangen. »Ähm, nein. Also …«, hilfesuchend schaute er zu Kaèl, »einmal ist er mit seiner Kutsche durchgefahren, das habe ich am Glühwürmchen erkannt. Aber da habe ich bewusst nichts gemacht.« Er biss sich auf die Lippe.

Kaèl kämpfte ein wildes Kichern herunter, das sich in seiner Kehle anbahnte. Magina war ein unfassbar unfähiger Lügner. Nur gut, dass hier niemand etwas zwischen ihnen vermutete, sonst hätte das haarig enden können.

»Diese Adelsfatzkes haben sowieso eine Meise mit ihren Glühwürmchen«, sagte der Mann mit dem Schmalzgebäck. »Jetzt mal ehrlich, wer denkt sich so ein bescheuertes Wappentier aus?«

Kaèl ließ seinen Krug zu Boden sausen. »Das ist nicht ›bescheuert‹!«

Es wurde still in der Taverne. Alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn.

Ihm sollte es recht sein, er würde diesen Ignoranten eine Lektion erteilen, die sich gewaschen hatte! »Die Sunstriders haben im Krieg spioniert und ihren Verbündeten magische Glühwürmchen geschickt, um sie über militärische Entscheidungen der Menschen zu informieren. Dadurch haben sie die Niederlage verzögert, bis die Drachen aktiv wurden. Ohne die Glühwürmchen wäre der Krieg verloren und es gäbe kein Finistère!«

Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück.

Zu seiner Verwunderung erntete er entsetzte Blicke. Die Ersten begannen zu tuscheln.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass diese Menschen sicherlich eine ganz andere Meinung zu dem Krieg und vor allem den Drachen hatten. Die Drachen hatten ihnen nicht nur die Niederlage, sondern auch dauerhafte Verwüstung und Not gebracht. Die meisten der Leute hier waren nur in Fukuòka, weil sie sonst in ihrer Heimat verhungert wären.

Der kalte Schweiß brach ihm aus.

Er linste zu Magina, aber der wirkte ebenso panisch wie er.

»Wer ist das denn?«, fragte Kasimir.

»Das ist Carl, den hat Magina angeschleppt.«

Alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn. Kaèl spürte, wie sich eine verräterische Röte in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Lächeln, er musste entspannt lächeln.

»Carl interessiert sich für Geschichte«, sagte Magina lahm. Er rückte schützend an Kaèl heran, wofür der ihm dankbar war. Wenigstens hielten sie zusammen, das hatte auch etwas Romantisches.

Kasimir ließ seinen Blick von Kaèl zu Magina schweifen. Seine Augen verengten sich.

»Meine Eltern setzen den Garten eines der Sunstrider’schen Landschlösser instand«, sagte Kaèl hastig. »Daher kenne ich mich mit diesen Dingen aus.«

»Aha«, sagte Kasimir wenig überzeugt. »Ja … Gärten sind denen wichtig.«

»Genau.« Kaèls Herzschlag dröhnte so laut, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. »Mein … Vater wurde fast rausgeworfen, weil er die falschen Rosen gepflanzt hat«, plapperte er weiter. Er lachte künstlich. »Aber wir haben noch einmal Glück gehabt.«

Zu seiner Erleichterung hakte niemand nach. Nach und nach setzten die normalen Gespräche wieder ein, und Kaèl atmete auf.

Den Rest des Abends schwieg er. Er nippte ab und zu an seinem Bier, um nicht aufzufallen, aber er hatte schon seit Längerem aufgegeben, den Unterhaltungen zu folgen, dafür redeten alle zu hektisch und gebrauchten diesen Dialekt, in den auch Magina verfiel, wenn er emotional wurde.

Kaèl hatte das ständige Bedürfnis, ihr fehlerbehaftetes Kauderwelsch zu verbessern, und es war unfassbar anstrengend, es nicht zu tun.

Er zog sich in seinen Geist zurück und rekapitulierte seine letzte Besprechung mit dem Rat der Zwölf.

Kasimir warf ihm hin und wieder Blicke zu, die man nur mit viel Wohlwollen als ›unfreundlich‹ bezeichnen konnte.

Allmählich ging er Kaèl auf die Nerven.

Demonstrativ rückte er näher an Magina heran, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und grinste breit in Kasimirs Richtung, der daraufhin zur Seite blickte.

Irgendwann wurde Kaèl müde. Sein Kopf fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt, vielleicht war es doch ein Krug Bier zu viel gewesen. Er lehnte er sich tiefer in den Sitz, verschränkte die Finger vor dem Bauch und schloss die Augen.

»Carl«, jemand ruckelte an seiner Schulter, »ich glaube, du hast genug für heute. Komm, lass uns gehen.«

Verschlafen tapste er Magina hinterher. Der Weg zur Tür dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, denn Magina wurde immer wieder aufgehalten, lachte hier über einen Witz, drückte da einen der Leute zum Abschied, während Kaèl von einem Bein auf dem anderen tretend daneben stand.

Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Nicht einmal die Verabschiedung bekam er hin. Aber wie auch? Bei Hofe gab es feste Protokolle, an die er sich klammerte, und die Leute zollten ihm Respekt. Hier beachteten sie ihn kaum.

Wahrscheinlich war das nicht das, was sich Magina unter ›mit seinem Freund angeben‹ vorgestellt hatte.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er sich, er wäre anders. Einen lustigen Kaèl, der überall so gut ankam wie dieser Kasimir, würde Magina bestimmt mehr lieben als ihn.

»Gute Nacht!«, tönte es von allen Seiten, und Magina winkte noch einmal freundlich in die Runde, bis sie endlich die Tür hinter sich schlossen.

Die kalte Winterluft schlug Kaèl wie eine Wand entgegen, aber er unterdrückte den Reflex, einen Wärmezauber zu wirken und vergrub die nackten Hände in seinen Taschen. Wenigstens fühlte er sich durch die frische Luft wieder nüchtern.

Magina wirkte erschöpft, und Kaèl befürchtete, dass das vor allem an ihm lag. Er erwiderte Kaèls Blick schweigend, lang genug, dass es unbehaglich wurde.

Kaèl überlegte fieberhaft, was er sagen könnte, um die angespannte Stimmung zu lockern, da schob sich Kasimir zwischen sie.

»Magina. Wir müssen reden.«


	32. Unter Menschen II

Magina lächelte Kasimir offen an. Da war es wieder, dieses Vertraute zwischen den beiden, das Kaèl so sehr hasste. »Immer.«

Kasimir warf Kaèl einen vernichtenden Blick zu. »Ohne ihn.«

Jetzt schwand das Lächeln von Maginas Lippen. »Aber er ist …«

»… gefährlich«, zischte Kasimir. »Wie konntest du es wagen, diesen Schnösel hierher zu bringen?«

_Schnösel?_

Jetzt wurde er aber unfair! Magina hatte sich für Kaèl entschieden, damit musste dieses Schneiderlein leben! Eigentlich wäre es Maginas Aufgabe, ihm dies zu erklären, aber der schien noch nicht zu begreifen, was mit diesem hoffnungslos verknallten Kerl los war.

Magina war ja auch so _unerfahren!_ Er hatte auch bei Kaèl erst im letzten Moment realisiert, worauf das Ganze hinauslief.

Aber dafür gab es ja Kaèl und seine fundierte Kenntnis sozialer Befindlichkeiten!

Er baute sich vor Kasimir auf, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Mit Befriedigung bemerkte er, wie dieser das Kinn recken musste, um zu ihm aufzuschauen. »Es ist bedauerlich, dass Magina deine Gefühle nicht teilt. Aber … tja«, Kaèl lächelte böse, »Magina hat halt Geschmack, deshalb ist er mit mir zusammen, und–«

Magina fasste ihn am Oberarm. »Kaèl, lass gut sein. Kasi und ich klären das besser allein.«

»Ich glaube, dein Freund versteht da einiges falsch«, sagte Kasimir.

»Das glaube ich auch«, sagte Magina.

Schön, dass sie wieder einer Meinung waren!

»Ach so?«, giftete Kaèl. »Und wieso schmachtet dieser Möchtegern-Charmeur dich die ganze Zeit an? Während ich _neben_ _dir_ sitze? Er ist armselig!«

»Beruhig’ dich mal«, zischte Magina. »Er hat dir nichts getan! Was bist du denn so eklig?«

»Irgendeiner muss es ja sein, dir gelingt das ja offensichtlich nicht. Du bist mal wieder viel zu naiv und kapierst nicht, was los ist!«

Kaèl bereute seine Worte, bevor er den Satz beendet hatte.

Magina starrte ihn an. Fassungslos.

Kasimir schüttelte den Kopf. »Ganz ehrlich, Magina. Was erwartest du, wenn du dich mit _so einem_ einlässt?«

Ruckartig ließ Magina Kaèls Arm los. »Was meinst du damit?«

»Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Du bringst unser gesamtes Dorf in Gefahr. Weil du dich in _den_ da verguckt hast!« Er deutete auf Kaèl. »In den verwöhnten Mistkerl, dem es am Arsch vorbeigeht, dass seine Mutter unsere Proteste niederknüppelt. _Großartig!_ Wenn der bei seinen Eltern den Mund aufmacht, dann bringen sie uns alle um!«

Kaèl erstarrte.

»Nicht so laut!«, raunte Magina. Er griff Kasimir am Arm und zog ihn vom Gasthaus weg auf eine Wiese. »Woher weißt du überhaupt …« Mehr verstand Kaèl nicht, so aufmerksam er auch die Ohren spitzte. Aber es war eine sternenklare Nacht, und er konnte im Mondlicht alles beobachten, was sich zwischen den beiden abspielte. Kasimir schien sich in Rage zu reden, er gestikulierte wild, während Magina immer weiter in sich zusammensank. Sein bestürztes Gesicht sprach Bände.

Das war nicht gut. Das war gar nicht gut. Was war, wenn Kasimir ihn bei seinen Eltern verriet? Um ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen und Magina für sich allein zu haben.

Kaèls Hals war so eng, er konnte kaum atmen. Wenn er dieses Schneiderlein wenigstens nicht provoziert hätte! Jetzt würde er bestimmt nicht mit sich reden lassen.

Endlich löste Magina sich von Kasimir und lief zu ihm, mit unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck. »Geh du schon mal zu Margret. Ich geh noch eine Runde mit Kasi spazieren.« Seine Stimme klang kalt.

»Das ist … gut«, krächzte Kaèl, und Magina verzog sich mit einem böse dreinblickenden Kasimir in die Seitengasse.

Kaèl überlegte kurz, den beiden unsichtbar zu folgen, aber Magina würde das nicht gutheißen. Es würde auch nichts ändern, er konnte sowieso nichts mehr retten. Also schlurfte er zu Margrets Haus. Die Fensterläden waren zugeklappt, sie schlief sicherlich schon.

 _Die Bezeichnung ›Haus‹ hat diese Lehmbaracke nicht verdient,_ dachte er, als er leise die Tür öffnete. Er schlich hinein. Drinnen war es stockduster. Vorsichtig streifte er seine Schuhe ab, tastete zur Leiter und kletterte ins Dachgeschoß. Seinen Mantel warf er beiseite, er hatte aber keine Energie mehr, sich im Dunklen aus den schäbigen Sachen zu schälen und stieg vollständig bekleidet ins Bett. Selbst die Mütze ließ er auf, es war sowieso kalt hier oben.

Das Bett war winzig, ein Witz gegen seins zuhause, doch ohne Magina kam es ihm zu groß vor. Er wickelte sich eng in beide Decken, um wenigstens ein bisschen Halt zu erfahren, und starrte ins Dunkle.

Jetzt, wo der erste Schock vergangen war, konnte er endlich wieder klar denken. Kasimir hatte ihn erkannt. Vielleicht würde dieser Schneider versuchen, ihm zu schaden, aber große Möglichkeiten dafür hatte er nicht. Kaèls Eltern würden ihm kein Gehör schenken, und er hatte keinerlei Beweise.

Viel schlimmer war etwas anderes: Er hatte Magina beleidigt.

Vor Kasimir.

Er hatte ihn ›naiv‹ genannt, und das, wo es Maginas größte Angst war, von Kaèl für dumm gehalten zu werden. Wie auch immer er darauf kam.

Seit sie mit den Leseübungen begonnen hatten, hatte Magina an Selbstvertrauen dazu gewonnen. Es wäre fatal, wenn Kaèl das mit seiner unbedachten Bemerkung zunichtegemacht hätte.

Kaèl wälzte sich auf die andere Seite, krallte sich in die Decke. Er war ein furchtbarer Freund.

Er hielt es nicht mehr im Bett aus, strampelte sich aus der Decke und kletterte wieder nach unten. Ein Glas Wasser wäre jetzt gut, irgendetwas, das seine Nerven beruhigte.

Es wurde hell. Margret zündete mit einem Streichholz die Öllampe an, und der typische Schwefelgeruch füllte die Luft. Sie trug ein helles Nachthemd mit Schleifchen auf der Brust und eine Schlafhaube mit weiteren Schleifchen.

»Habe ich dich geweckt?«, fragte er.

»Keine Sorge, ich war noch wach. Ich habe gehört, dass nur du wiedergekommen bist, da habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht.« Margret verengte die Augen. »Wo ist Magina?«

»Der ist mit Kasimir spazieren«, sagte er vage.

»Mitten in der Nacht?«

Kaèl zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, daraufhin schaute sie ihn so mitleidig an, dass er vor Scham schlucken musste.

Sie schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und richtete sich mit Hilfe ihres Stocks auf. »Ich wollte mir gerade einen Tee machen. Magst du auch einen?«

»Das wäre nett.« Dann hatte er wenigstens etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte.

Während sie am Herd herumwerkelte, wusch er sich die Hände und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

Kasimir hatte Recht, er hätte niemals hierher kommen dürfen. Er hatte sich blenden lassen, weil er sich Normalität mit Magina erhofft hatte, aber letztendlich hatte er Magina dadurch nur gezeigt, dass es niemals Normalität für sie geben könnte.

Mit etwas Pech verriet Kasimir ihn bei den anderen Dorfleuten, dann würde selbst Margret, die letzte Person, die ihm hier noch freundlich gesinnt war, ihn hochkant hinauswerfen.

Er setzte sich und spielte nervös an seinem Hemdkragen herum. »Woher kennst du Magina eigentlich?«, fragte er sie, um sich abzulenken.

»Ich habe ihn hier letztes Frühjahr ein paar Wochen gepflegt, als er so verletzt war.«

»Wie, verletzt?«

»Hat er das nicht erzählt?« Sie fasste sich an die Stirn. »Natürlich hat er das nicht, ich weiß ja, wie er ist, der sture Junge. Alles muss man ihm aus der Nase ziehen!«

»Was hatte er?«

Sie stellte zwei dampfende Tassen auf den Tisch. »Hier, trink das erstmal, du bist ja bleich wie der Tod.«

Mit zittrigen Händen griff er nach der Tasse. Es schmeckte bitter, ähnlich wie das, was Magina ihm immer vorsetzte. »Was _hatte_ er?«, wiederholte er. Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast.

»Er wurde von einer Muskete in die Seite getroffen. Als Kasi ihn gefunden hat, war er schon halb verblutet.«

Die Tasse wäre ihm fast aus der Hand geglitten. » _Kasimir_ hat ihn gefunden? Der Schneider?«

Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Stuhl gegenüber und lehnte ihren Stock gegen die Tischplatte. »Ja, er hat ihn im Graben entdeckt. Kasi hat ihn dann zu mir gebracht, damit ich seine Wunden versorge. Ein paar Tage hing sein Leben am seidenen Faden, aber Magina hat uns alle überrascht.« Sie lächelte. »Und seitdem kommt er uns regelmäßig besuchen.«

»Magina hat mir das nie erzählt.«

»Er wollte dir bestimmt keine Angst einjagen.«

Kaèl schnaubte. »Na das ist ihm ja gelungen!«

Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, seine Kaumuskulatur verkrampft. Warum ging ihm das so nahe? Magina lebte ja noch, Kasimir sei Dank.

_Nicht auszudenken, wenn Kasimir ihn nicht gefunden hätte!_

Wäre er doch freundlicher zu Kasimir gewesen. Warum machte er immer alles falsch?

Kaèl vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.

»Na, na«, sagte Margret. »Was ist denn los?«

Ihre offene Freundlichkeit löste etwas in ihm aus, es war, als würde ein Deich brechen. »Wir haben uns gestritten«, sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. »Und ich war … ich habe Kasimir beleidigt, weil ich eifersüchtig auf ihn war. Und dann habe ich Magina beleidigt, weil er Kasimir verteidigt hat und jetzt …« Er schluckte hart, um nicht loszuweinen. Alkohol machte ihn immer so sentimental, er sollte das Zeug nie wieder anrühren. »Ich wünschte, ich hätte anders gehandelt.«

»Du bist öfters frech, oder?«

Kaèl errötete. »Sagt Magina das?«

»Magina hat mir schon einiges über dich erzählt. Bei manchen Geschichten hatte ich das Bedürfnis, dir die Ohren langzuziehen, so arrogant wie du dich gibst. Aber eigentlich bist du doch ein netter Kerl.« Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee und musterte ihn abschätzig. »Und ›Ohren langziehen‹ bringt bei so einem wie dir ja auch nichts, die sind ja schon lang und spitz genug.«

Kaèl stockte der Atem. Das konnte sie nicht so meinen. Magina hatte ihm versichert, dass sie von nichts wusste. Die einzige Erklärung war …

Seine Hand schnellte nach oben, um zu prüfen, ob die Mütze verrutscht war, als er sich ins Bett geworfen hatte.

War sie nicht.

Margrets Blick folgte seiner Hand. Sie lächelte wissend. »Du bist eigentlich hellblond, nicht wahr?«

Ertappt ließ er die Hand wieder sinken. »Wie kommst du darauf?« Unter dem Tisch verhakte er die Finger so fest ineinander, dass es schmerzte.

»Auf den Geschenken, die Magina uns von dir mitgebracht hat, war überall das Wappen der Herrschaftsfamilie drauf. Das kam mir komisch vor, aber ich habe nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Bis ich dich heute gesehen habe. Deine Art wie du sprichst und dich bewegst … Du bist nicht der Sohn eines Gärtners, du bist ein Edelmann.«

»So?« Unter ihrem Blick wurde ihm warm, die schlechte Art von Wärme, die einen von innen auffraß.

Sie lehnte sich vor und lächelte dabei so liebevoll, wie die Großmutter, die Kaèl sich immer gewünscht hatte. »Keine Sorge, ich verrate euch nicht. Magina hat dich wirklich gern, weißt du? Wenn er dir traut, dann traue ich dir auch.«

Erleichtert stieß er die Luft aus.

»Und spätestens, seit du ihm dieses Tierchen genäht hast, habe ich dich auch ins Herz geschlossen.« Sie gluckste leise. »An der Technik musst du zwar noch feilen, aber damit hattest du mich.«

»Er hat dir Nuri gezeigt?«, fragte Kaèl halb empört, halb belustigt.

»Er war deshalb völlig aus dem Häuschen. Und jetzt«, Margret hob drohend ihren Stock in die Luft, »machst du das mit Magina wieder gut. Und wenn du meinen Jungen noch einmal enttäuscht oder verletzt, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun.«

Kaèl nickte ernst. »Ich rede mit ihm.« Er stürzte den Rest Tee hinunter und räumte seine Tasse in die Kochnische. Auf so etwas wäre er früher nie gekommen, aber Magina hatte ihm das bei seinen letzten Besuchen in der Hütte so deutlich eingetrichtert, dass er sogar zuhause den Impuls hatte, den Bediensteten beim Abräumen zu helfen.

»Wie stellst du dir das eigentlich mit euch vor? Du kannst ihn ja schlecht heiraten.«

»Ich …« Kaèl ballte die Faust. »Ich weiß es nicht.«

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Es war Magina. »Guten Abend Nana«, sagte er höflich, dann blickte er zu Kaèl. Er wirkte abgekämpft, die Augen müde. »Bist du schon soweit?«

»Wie meinst du das?«, fragte Kaèl irritiert.

»Normalerweise bekommst du ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn du patzig warst. Hast du das schon?«

»Ach so.« Mit zittrigen Knien lief er zu Magina, traute sich dann aber doch nicht, ihn zu umarmen, und verharrte einige Schritte vor ihm. Er schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden. »Ein ganz Schlechtes.«

»Na, dann ist ja gut, dass ich dich abhole. Kasi verlangt eine Entschuldigung.«

Kaèls Kopf schnellte hoch. »Ich soll mich entschuldigen? Bei ihm? Und … was ist mit dir? Bist du noch wütend auf mich?«

»Wir reden draußen drüber«, sagte Magina und stiefelte hinaus, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Kaèl schnappte sich seine Schuhe, nickte Margret noch einmal zu und eilte ihm nach.

Wortlos liefen sie den Schotterweg entlang, Magina schritt zügig voran, Kaèl blieb zwei Schritte hinter ihm. Maginas Schweigen machte ihn nervös. »Wollten wir nicht reden?«

»Erstmal machst du bei Kasi Schadensbegrenzung. Ich habe mich echt geschämt für deine Arroganz.«

»Ich weiß.« Kaèl seufzte. Der Schotter knirschte unter seinen Füßen, und mehr als einmal sackte er ein, weil er im Mondlicht ein Loch übersehen hatte. »Kannst du nicht langsamer laufen?«

Magina fauchte ungehalten. »Ich will das hinter mich bringen.«

 _Oh-ho,_ dachte Kaèl. _Da ist aber jemand wütend._

Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie einer, der so viel meditierte, so temperamentvoll sein konnte.

»Weißt du, was du tun solltest?« Jetzt drosselte Magina doch sein Tempo. »Du solltest Kasi mehr Geld zahlen, für den Quatsch, den du immer von ihm verlangst.« Er machte eine verächtliche Geste. »1024 Glühwürmchen! So eine Schnapsidee!«

Kaèl schloss auf Magina auf. »Die Robe sollte eine Überraschung sein. Ich dachte, du fändest das lustig.«

»Dann bezahl ihn anständig dafür.«

»Ich habe die Gehälter nicht festgesetzt«, rief Kaèl. »Und ja, vielleicht könnte ich etwas daran verändern, aber wenn ich seines erhöhe, dann wollen alle mehr und dann …«

»… dann müsstest du mit etwas Pech zweimal darüber nachdenken, ob du ein Schiff mit Purpurschnecken bestellst. Wirklich bedauerlich.« Maginas Stimme troff vor Ironie.

 _Touché,_ dachte Kaèl.

Beim Haus ganz am Ende der Gasse blieb Magina stehen. »Da wären wir.« Er warf Kaèl einen strengen Blick zu. »Verbock’ es nicht.« Dann klopfte er leise gegen die Tür. »Kasi?«

»Du musst lauter klopfen«, sagte Kaèl, als nichts passierte. Nervös rückte er sich die Mütze zurecht. Entschuldigungen standen auf der Liste seiner Lieblingstätigkeiten auf dem letzten Platz; wenn er sich schon dazu herablassen musste, dann sollte es wenigstens schnell gehen.

»Nee, dann wachen die Kinder auf, die Kleine ist erst ein paar Wochen alt, und wenn die einmal wach ist, dann weint sie stundenlang.«

_Kinder? Plural?!_

Die Tür öffnete sich. »Hallo Magina«, flüsterte Kasimir.

»Ich hab dir wen mitgebracht«, flüsterte Magina, aber Kasimir legte einen Finger auf die Lippen, und gestikulierte, ihm zu folgen. Als sie außer Hörreichweite des Hauses waren, blieb er stehen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte Kaèl erwartungsvoll an.

Kaèl atmete tief durch. Er vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und trat vor Kasimir, diesmal mit gebührendem Abstand. »Es war ein Fehler, dass ich hier hergekommen bin, und mich als jemand anderes ausgegeben habe. Vor allen Dingen aber hätte ich weniger gehässig zu dir sein sollen.« Er schluckte. »Besonders nach dem, was du für Magina getan hast.« Sein Herz klopfte heftig, aber er zwang sich, Kasimir die Hand hinzuhalten. »Es tut mir leid.«

Er wartete auf eine scharfzüngige Antwort, aber die blieb aus. Stattdessen huschte ein Lächeln über Kasimirs Lippen. »In Ordnung.« Er schlug ein.

Kaèl blinzelte verwirrt. Magina hatte recht, er _war_ nett. Oder Magina hatte ihm das Blaue vom Himmel versprochen, um ihn ruhig zu stellen.

Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab. »Und … falls du noch einmal nachts an einem meiner Kleidungsstücke sitzt und deshalb nicht nach Hause kommst, zahle ich dir als Entschädigung das Doppelte deines Lohns.«

»Äh, danke«, sagte Kasimir sichtlich verlegen. »Darum ging es mir eigentlich gar nicht.«

»Sieh es als Teil meiner Entschuldigung an.«

Kasimir lächelte schief. »Wollt ihr morgen zum Mittagessen kommen? Meine Frau würde sich freuen.«

»Es war weniger schlimm als befürchtet«, sagte Kaèl, als sie wieder über den Schotterweg liefen. Er schlang die Arme um sich, jetzt, wo die Anspannung von ihm fiel, merkte er erst, wie kalt es hier draußen war. Seinen Mantel hatte er natürlich in Margrets Hütte vergessen.

»Was hattest du denn befürchtet?«

»Dass ich es nicht über die Lippen bringe.« Kaèl schaute zum Mond, der rund und prall am Himmel stand. »Es gibt ein paar Worte, die ich nie sage.«

»Lass mich raten: ›Bitte‹ und ›danke‹?«

Kaèl lachte leise. »Du kennst mich. Ein Lord bittet nicht, ein Lord verlangt. Das hat mir bereits meine Großmutter beigebracht. Ein Lord ist niemanden zu Dank verpflichtet. Aber vor allem macht ein Lord keine Fehler. Deshalb habe ich mich bislang nie entschuldigt, zumindest nicht bei einem Bürgerlichen.« Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. »Bis heute.«

»Du bist schon ein komischer Vogel.« Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Auseinandersetzung klang Maginas Stimme warm, und Kaèl traute sich, endlich einen Schritt näher an ihn heranzutreten.

»Warum bist du so durchgedreht, als du Kasi gesehen hast?«

»Ich …« Kaèl schluckte. Im Nachhinein erschienen ihm seine Ängste albern. »Ich dachte, dass er etwas von dir will.«

Magina schnaubte. »Ja, das hab _selbst ich_ schon begriffen. Aber –«

Kaèl fasste ihn an der Schulter. »Sag das nicht so. Du bist nicht dumm!«

Es gab eine kurze Pause, dann atmete Magina hörbar aus. »Wie auch immer.«

»Nein«, sagte Kaèl vehement. »Nicht ›wie auch immer‹. Du bist vielleicht unerfahren, was manche Dinge angeht, aber du bist nicht dumm. Ich habe Quatsch erzählt, weil ich eifersüchtig war.«

»Aber es kann dir doch egal sein, was Kasi will, wenn ich kein Interesse an ihm habe.«

»Und das hast du nicht?«

»Ich hab’ doch schon einen Freund.« Magina lächelte. »Wenn auch einen furchtbar arroganten.«

»Aber du warst heute Abend in der Kneipe so glücklich. Und ich … ich kann so etwas nicht.« Seine Stimme erschien ihm fern, als würde ein Schatten für ihn antworten. »Die Leute finden mich nicht lustig, und mit mir reden wollen sie auch nicht. Und da hatte ich befürchtet, dass du enttäuscht bist, weil ich nicht so gesellig bin.« Er senkte den Kopf. »Im Gegensatz zu Kasimir.«

»Und da dachtest du, dann schnappe ich mir den, der das besser drauf hat?«

Kaèl nickte verschämt.

»Denkst du, ich habe erst heute gemerkt, dass du nicht gut mit Leuten kannst?«

»Ja?« Kaèl suchte Maginas Blick. »Vielleicht?«

Magina hielt seinem Blick stand, ganze zwei Atemzüge lang. Dann fing er schallend an zu lachen.

»Was ist daran so komisch?«, fragte Kaèl irritiert.

Magina hakte sich bei ihm ein. »Du bist süß, wenn du so verwirrt bist.«

Sie hatten Margrets Haus fast erreicht, da zog Magina ihn weiter. »Komm, wir gehen noch ein bisschen. Ich will Nana nicht wecken.« Er warf Kaèl einen prüfenden Blick zu, dann entledigte er sich seiner Jacke und reichte sie ihm. »Hier, ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie du schlotterst.«

Die Jacke war warm und roch nach Magina, angenehm und vertraut. »Danke«, sagte Kaèl, und Magina lachte wieder.

»Du machst Fortschritte!«

»Ja, langsam aber stetig. Gib mir noch zehn Jahre, dann bin ich ganz passabel als Freund.«

»Hast du ein Glück, dass ich so geduldig bin.« Magina nahm Kaèls Hand und küsste sie. Gemeinsam folgten sie dem Weg bis zum kleinen Fluss, dann wanderten sie am Ufer entlang. »Ich habe dich in erster Linie mitgenommen, damit du Nana kennenlernst. Das hat doch geklappt.«

»Hmm«, machte Kaèl. Vielleicht war jetzt kein guter Zeitpunkt, Magina zu beichten, dass Margret über seine wahre Identität Bescheid wusste.

Magina seufzte leise. »Und wer weiß, vielleicht schaffen Kasi und du es ja morgen, euch beim Essen nicht umzubringen. Das wäre ja schon ein Erfolg.«

»Und die Leute aus dem Wirtshaus?«

Magina zuckte mit den Schultern. »Das ist nicht wichtig. Wenn ich hier bin, schaue ich da zwar vorbei, aber eher aus Höflichkeit. Ich mag es lieber ruhig. Wenn es nach mir ginge, dann würde ich Nana und Kasi zweimal die Woche sehen, und jeden Abend mit dir verbringen.« Er schaute über den Fluss, der im Mondlicht glitzerte. »Ich weiß, dass das nicht geht, aber ich stelle mir gern vor, wie das wäre, mit dir zusammen zu leben.«

»Ich auch«, rief Kaèl. »Ich wünschte, ich könnte jeden Abend mit dir einschlafen.« Der Mond, der Fluss, alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen. »Aber egal wie sehr ich mir darüber den Kopf zerbreche, ich weiß nicht, wie wir das schaffen können.«

»Aber du denkst darüber nach? Du willst das wirklich?«

Kaèl nickte. »Ich habe noch nie etwas so sehr gewollt.« Eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und lief seinen Nasenrücken herunter. Verstohlen wischte er sie fort.

»Komm her, du arroganter Sturkopf.« Magina breitete seine Arme aus, und Kaèl lehnte sich hinein. Sein Herz klopfte aufgeregt gegen seine Rippen, während er immer noch unterdrückt schluchzte. Magina zog ihn enger heran, und für eine lange Weile standen sie so, fest umschlungen im Mondlicht.

»Du stinkst nach Alkohol«, sagte Magina als sie sich lösten.

»Schlimm?«

»Das erinnert mich an meinen Vater.«

Kaèl senkte den Kopf. »Heute mache ich auch alles falsch.«

»Ach was. Das geht schon, du musst dich gleich nur ordentlich waschen. Und dann«, Magina senkte die Stimme um eine Quinte, »ich habe so eine Idee, wie du das wieder gut machen kannst.«

In Maginas Blick lag ein erregtes Glitzern, das Kaèl direkt in die Lenden fuhr. Er ergriff Maginas Hand. »Lass uns zurückgehen.«

Kaèl beugte sich über die Waschschüssel. Sorgfältig schrubbte er sich den Alkohol von den Zähnen und spritzte sich kühles Wasser ins Gesicht, bis er sich vorzeigbar fühlte.

Er unterdrückte ein Kichern und kletterte die Leiter zur Dachkammer hoch, wo Magina im Bett auf ihn wartete. Er hatte die kleine Öllampe entzündet und sich seiner Tunika entledigt. Kaèls Blick blieb an seinen Brustmuskeln hängen.

»Starr nicht so«, sagte Magina amüsiert. Geschmeidig, fast schon lasziv erhob er sich und drängte Kaèl zurück, bis der mit dem Rücken gegen einen Holzbalken stieß. »Hast du dir das überhaupt verdient?«, fragte er mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

»Ich …« Kaèl räusperte sich. »Habe mich entschuldigt.«

Magina packte ihn an den Handgelenken, presste sie gegen das Holz. Es schmerzte, aber Kaèl brauchte den Schmerz, er jagte ihm angenehme Schauer durch den Körper. »Das werde ich einmal gelten lassen.« Er küsste Kaèl, grob und begierig.

Kaèl stöhnte in seinen Mund. Er drückte sich Maginas nacktem Oberkörper entgegen, rieb sein Knie gegen Magina ’Schritt und erntete dafür ein wunderbar ersticktes Keuchen.

Unten ging ein Licht an, und sie erstarrten.

Margret hustete laut, dann knarzte das Bett, als würde sie sich wälzen.

»Verdammt, wir haben Nana geweckt«, flüsterte Magina, die Augen panisch aufgerissen. Er ließ Kaèls Handgelenke los. »Wir können nicht weitermachen, dann hört sie ja alles.«

Kaèl lehnte sich zu ihm. »Dafür gibt es Magie«, flüsterte er in Maginas Ohr. Er wollte den Stillezauber wirken, aber Magina hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. »Nicht hier.«

So leicht ließ Kaèl ihn nicht davonkommen. Er war hart und drängend, und er brauchte Magina, er brauchte seine Nähe, gerade jetzt, nach diesem langen, verrückten Tag. Und Magina brauchte ihn ebenso, das sah Kaèl an seinem hungrigen Blick und seinem stoßweise gehenden Atem.

»Das heißt, du willst nicht«, Kaèl löste die obersten Knöpfe von Maginas Hose, »dass ich dich hier berühre …«, er glitt mit der flachen Hand hinein, und Magina stöhnte auf. Er war bretthart. »… und vor Lust winseln lasse?« Seine Finger umschlossen Maginas Schaft, er spürte die untergründige Härte und darüber die weiche, seidige Haut. Es fühlte sich perfekt an.

Magina wimmerte, ein honigsüßes Geräusch. »Doch«, stieß er gequält hervor.

»Aber dann müsste ich ja zaubern«, säuselte Kaèl, während seine Hand langsam Maginas Länge auf und abglitt, »das willst du ja nicht.«

»Mach einfach!«

Grinsend wirkte Kaèl den Stillezauber.

Schwer atmend kamen sie nebeneinander zum Ruhen. Kaèl legte seinen Kopf auf Maginas Schulter ab und spürte den letzten Wellen seines Orgasmus’ nach.

Als sein Puls sich wieder normalisiert hatte, stützte er sich auf den Ellenbogen und betrachtete Maginas Gesicht. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und sah erschöpft aus, verschwitzt und wunderschön.

Kaèl legte die Fingerkuppen auf Maginas warme Haut. Er malte die Linien seiner Tätowierungen nach, strich mit dem Daumen über die rasierten Schläfen. Es kitzelte sanft. Zärtlich ließ er die Finger weiter wandern, über Maginas Wange, seinen Hals, das Schlüsselbein.

Er folgte dem Rippenbogen nach außen und fand die Narbe an Maginas Seite. Sie war flach, kaum mehr sichtbar, sie wirkte so harmlos, dass er sie bislang immer übersehen hatte.

Vorsichtig fuhr Kaèl mit dem Finger über die zackigen Erhebungen und plötzlich ergriff ihn so eine tiefe, unvermittelte Zuneigung, dass es schmerzte. Er hatte sich die letzten Wochen eingeredet, Magina sei unverwundbar, weil _er_ Magina nicht hatte verwunden können. Aber Magina war der Anti-Mage, er wurde gesucht, und er konnte jeden Tag sterben.

Jetzt verstand Kaèl, warum er so heftig auf Nanas Erzählung reagiert hatte.

Er beugte sich vor, und küsste Magina auf die Narbe. »Deine Nana hat mir erzählt, dass du letztes Jahr fast gestorben wärst.«

Magina zuckte zusammen. Er öffnete die Augen und linste misstrauisch zu Kaèl.

»Ich will dich nicht verlieren«, flüsterte Kaèl. »Das ist deine Rache nicht wert. Du darfst dich nicht mehr in Gefahr bringen.«

Magina griff nach seiner Hand, zog sie von der Narbe fort. »Es ist doch nichts Schlimmes passiert.«

»Du hättest tot sein können!«

Daraufhin sagte Magina nichts, aber Kaèl ließ nicht locker. Er suchte Magina Blick. In seinen Augen stand Schmerz. »Ich will nicht, dass du tötest oder getötet wirst. Ich will, dass es aufhört.«

Magina seufzte. »Das ist mein Leben, Kaèl. Dafür lebe ich.«

Kaèl entwand ihm seine Hand. Er setzte sich auf, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende. »Das ist alles, wofür du lebst? Für deine Rache?«

»Nein«, sagte Magina bemüht beherrscht. »Ich lebe nicht nur für meine Rache. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht einmal mehr, ob ich sie wirklich noch will. Aber egal was ich tue, ich werde für die Leute immer der Anti-Mage bleiben.«

»Das mag sein, aber du musst dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr–«

»Und ich werde _weiterhin_ denen helfen, die sich nicht wehren können. In letzter Zeit wurden zu viele Menschen ermordet, ich will da nicht wegschauen.«

Es klang edel, nur dass Maginas ›helfen‹ jemand anders töten bedeutete. Kaèl fiel wieder ein, wie Magina den Leuten im Wirtshaus seine ›Hilfe‹ angeboten hatte. Fröstelnd zog er sich die Decke bis über die Brust.

Er hatte einmal gehofft, dass Magina sich von selbst ändern würde, sobald sie zusammen waren. Aber er konnte Magina ja auch nichts Beständiges bieten. Wie konnte er da verlangen, dass Magina für ein paar schöne Momente all das aufgab, was ihn jahrelang angetrieben hatte?

Er schlug einen versöhnlicheren Tonfall an. »Was würdest du tun, wenn du kein Anti-Mage wärst?« Auffordernd klopfte er auf die Fläche neben sich.

»Wie meinst du das?« Magina rückte näher, und Kaèl lüftete die Decke, damit er darunter kriechen konnte, was er nach ein wenig Zögern auch tat.

»Was wäre, wenn dein Phantombild nicht in jeder Amtsstube hängen würde, und du ganz normal leben könntest?«

»Ich …« Magina verstummte. An seinen Augenbewegungen konnte Kaèl erkennen, wie er überlegte. »Ich würde ein Dojo errichten«, sagte er schließlich. Er lächelte entrückt.

»Ein was?«

»Eine Schule, in der ich Meditation und Kampfkunst unterrichte, so wie es im Kloster gelehrt wurde. Dann kann ich wenigstens diese Tradition der Mönche weitergeben, und denen helfen, die von den Magi schikaniert werden.«

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass du darin großartig wärst. Die Kinder hingen dir heute ja auch alle an den Lippen.«

»Wirklich?«, flüsterte Magina.

»Wirklich.« Kaèl legte seinen Kopf an Maginas Schulter. Er atmete tief ein, Magina roch köstlich herb, so wie er immer nach dem Sex roch. Am liebsten hätte er sich in dem Duft vergraben.

Abwesend strich Magina über seinen Kopf.

»Magina?«, fragte Kaèl nach einer Weile.

»Hmm?«

»Was ist, wenn _ich_ es schaffe, etwas zu ändern? Wenn ich dafür sorge, dass die Menschen hier ein gutes Leben führen. Würdest du dann aufhören?«

Magina schwieg, mehrere Atemzüge lang. Seine Finger fuhren sanft über Kaèls Haar. Schließlich nickte er.


	33. Die Kunst der Verhandlung

Myriam blinzelte irritiert, als sie ihn in der Türschwelle stehen sah. »Was für eine Überraschung!« Sie winkte ihn hinein, und Kaèl folgte ihr in den Salon, wo ein Feuer im Kamin knisterte. Er ließ sich auf das weiche Ledersofa sinken und rieb sich den verspannten Nacken.

Die letzten Tage hatte er über den Finanzberichten Fukuòkas gesessen, hatte Handelstransaktionen nachvollzogen, Einnahmen und Ausgaben gegeneinander abgewogen. Ihm fehlte nur noch eine wichtige Information von Myriam, um mit Akàri auf Augenhöhe diskutieren zu können – sofern das überhaupt möglich war.

Sie setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber. Eine Kuscheldecke und ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lagen auf der Lehne – sie schien bis gerade gelesen zu haben. Und zwar, wie er erfreut feststellte, mal wieder einen Klassiker der Transformationsmagie. Früher hatten sie regelmäßig über Bücher diskutiert, und ein wenig tat es ihm leid, dass er sie, seit er von ihrer Rolle bei den Pachtaufständen erfahren hatte, nicht mehr besucht hatte.

Myriam lehnte sich in die Kissen und musterte ihn. »Tee?«

Kaèl nickte. Tee war immer gut. Bei all der Überwindung, die es ihn gekostet hatte, hier zu erscheinen, brauchte er etwas, um sich daran festzuhalten.

Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und rang sich ein paar Floskeln ab, damit sie so tun konnten, als gäbe es nichts Unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen. Zum Glück ließ sich Myriam darauf ein, und sie lenkten ihr Gespräch auf das Buch, das sie gerade las. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte es sich zwischen ihnen wieder so an, wie früher.

Die Dienerin kehrte mit Tee und Gebäck zurück.

Myriam nickte ihr freundlich zu, dann gab sie ihr und den zwei weiteren Bediensteten mit einer Geste zu verstehen, den Raum zu verlassen.

Als sie allein waren, wirkte sie einen Stillezauber über sie beide.

Das war ungewöhnlich.

»Du hast mich lange nicht mehr besucht«, sagte sie wie beiläufig, als sie nach ihrer Tasse griff.

»Ich war beschäftigt.«

»Ich weiß.«

Etwas in ihrem Tonfall ließ ihn aufmerken. Augenblicklich beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag. »Was meinst du damit?«

»Du bist unvorsichtig geworden.« Myriam lächelte, aber ihre Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Sie betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, fast schon lauernd. »Für deine früheren Liebschaften bist du nicht so große Risiken eingegangen.«

_Verdammt, sie weiß Bescheid!_

Wie hätte es anders sein können, schließlich war es Myriams Aufgabe, ihre Augen und Ohren überall zu haben.

Mit zitternden Händen griff Kaèl nach der Tasse und gab zwei Kandisstückchen hinein. Er rührte herum, und es klirrte sanft. »Was weißt du?«

»Ich weiß, dass du damals, als du vorgabst so krank zu sein, nicht im Strandhaus übernachtet hast. Und bei deinen letzten Reisen bist du länger fortgeblieben, als nötig.«

Bemüht kontrolliert legte er den Löffel auf der Untertasse ab. Es würde nichts bringen, Myriam zu widersprechen, sie machte niemals eine Anspielung, wenn sie keine fundierten Beweise hatte. Kaèl zwang sich, den Blick zu heben und ihr in die Augen zu sehen. »Weißt du, wer es ist?«

»Nein.«

Erleichtert stieß er die Luft aus.

»Das interessiert mich auch nicht«, fuhr sie fort. »Du bist der Kronprinzessin versprochen, ob du ein Stelldichein mit einer Bauerstochter oder einem jungen Herrn aus dem Landadel versteckst, beides wäre ähnlich fatal.«

»Ja.« Er nickte heftig.

»Kaèl, du musst aufpassen.« Auf einmal klang ihre Stimme sanft. »Auch, wenn deine Ausreden wie immer kreativ sind, du bist viel zu oft unterwegs. Es wird früher oder später auffallen.«

»Ich weiß. Ich …« Sein Hals kratzte, und er räusperte sich. »Ich … arbeite daran, ich werde mit Nyòko sprechen und sie fragen, ob sie mich heiratet, wenn wir heiraten wird alles einfacher.«

Beim Drachen, was plapperte er da? Er wusste weder, ob er diese Hochzeit wirklich wollte, noch ob sie seinen Problemen Abhilfe verschaffen würde. Wie kam er eigentlich darauf, dass er als Gemahl der Herrscherin Finistères mehr Freiräume hatte, als jetzt? Was hatte er sich eigentlich die ganzen letzten Wochen eingeredet?

Verstohlen machte er eine Faust, grub die Nägel tief in die Handfläche, er brauchte jetzt Schmerz, um sich abzulenken. Er durfte nicht daran denken, es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Warum schaute sie so mitleidig? Am liebsten hätte er sich vor ihrem Blick verkrochen.

»Dich hat es erwischt«, stellte sie fest. »Du bist verliebt. Du warst noch nie verliebt.«

»Ja«, brachte er hervor. »Das hatte ich nicht geplant, und ehrlich gesagt überfordert es mich, aber …«, er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine zittrige Atmung, um nicht hier und jetzt loszuweinen, »er fehlt mir so, wenn ich ihn nicht sehe.«

»Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht verraten würde. Aber wenn du so weiter machst, dann werden deine Eltern es herausfinden.«

»Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?«, hauchte er.

»Es beenden.«

Als sie seinen entsetzten Blick wahrnahm, seufzte sie leise. »Das ist nur mein offizieller Rat. Ich weiß, dass es schwieriger ist, als es sich anhört, wenn Gefühle im Spiel sind.« Sie nickte in Richtung des Beistelltischchens, auf dem die stilisierte Zeichnung einer Frau stand, die Kaèl mit etwas Fantasie als Elìsa erkannte, Myriams geheime Geliebte.

»Wenn du planst, es weiterzuführen, dann benötigst du eine Alibi-Tätigkeit, die dir ermöglicht, häufiger zu reisen. Am besten etwas, das deine Eltern schätzen, aber zu dem sie dich nie begleiten würden und das niemanden involviert, der ihnen nahesteht.«

Kaèl nickte. Er hatte sowieso vor, sich zukünftig wieder mehr um die Belange der Ultimyr-Akademie zu kümmern.

»Wenn du die Kutsche zu ihm nimmst, dann fahre immer erst eine gewisse Strecke in die Richtung, in die du vorgibst zu wollen und vergewissere dich, dass niemand dir folgt. Erst dann kannst du den gewünschten Weg einschlagen.«

»Das tue ich bereits.«

»Überdies«, sie hob die Brauen, »solltest du deine Wege variieren, keinerlei Hologramm-Verbindungen vom Schloss aus nutzen und vor allem keine persönlichen Gegenstände von ihm aufheben. Ihr schreibt euch Briefe? Dann verbrenne sie, sobald du sie gelesen hast.«

»Was denkst du von mir?«, sagte er mit fester Stimme. »Natürlich tue ich das.«

»Gut. Aber du darfst niemals nachlässig werden, so unbequem diese Maßnahmen auch scheinen.«

Er nickte bedeutsam, und Myriam entspannte sich sichtlich. »Mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen.« Sie heftete den Blick auf ihn. »Aber ich nehme nicht an, dass du hierher gekommen bist, um mit mir über deine neue Liebschaft zu plaudern?«

Kaèl hatte sich fest vorgenommen, so konfliktlos wie möglich an die benötigten Informationen zu gelangen, aber er war noch so in Aufruhr, dass die Wahrheit aus ihm herausplatzte: »Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, weil du die Pachtaufstände hast niederschlagen lassen!«

Er bereute seine Worte nicht einmal. Myriam hatte ihn wieder in Schutz genommen, war das nicht Grund genug, ihr wenigstens ein letztes, ernsthaftes Gespräch anzubieten?

»Das hatte ich mir gedacht.« Sie machte eine hilflose Geste. »Du kannst mir glauben, ich war nicht stolz darauf. Aber ich habe versucht, den Schaden zu minimieren, diese Aufstände waren so gewichtig, dass sich selbst deine Großmutter eingeschaltet hat. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, dann hätte ich die drei beteiligten Dörfer niederbrennen lassen müssen, um ein Exempel zu statuieren.«

»Und dennoch hast du den Tod von unschuldigen Leuten zu verantworten!«

Sie lachte bitter. »Es ist ja schön, wie reformerisch du jetzt klingst. Aber unser bequemes Leben, und ja«, sie warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu, »selbst alles was du bist, beruht darauf, dass wir die Bevölkerung unterdrücken.«

Nervös spielte er an seinen Perlmuttknöpfen herum. Wenn Myriam so sprach, klang sie fast wie Magina. Vielleicht mochte sie auf irgendeiner Ebene recht haben, aber er weigerte sich, jetzt darüber nachzudenken. »Wie dem auch sei. Zumindest möchte ich meine Position nutzen, um etwas daran zu ändern und den Menschen mehr Rechte zu verschaffen. Und dafür benötige ich deine Hilfe.«

»So?«

»Kannst du mir eine Auflistung über die durch die Pachtaufstände angefallenen Mehrkosten erstellen? Ihr habt sicherlich einiges an … _Anstrengungen_ «, der absurde Euphemismus des Wortes ließ ihn schaudern, »unternommen, um die Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen.«

Sie seufzte. »Ich suche dir alles zusammen. Bis wann brauchst du es?«

»So schnell wie möglich. Ich wollte morgen mit Akàri sprechen.«

Myriam nickte. »Du bekommst die Unterlagen heute Nachmittag.«

»Wunderbar.«

Er erhob sich, und wollte sich förmlich verabschieden, da hob sie die Hand. »Weißt du Kaèl, ich … bin _wirklich_ nicht stolz auf das, was passiert ist …«

 _Was du getan hast,_ korrigierte Kaèl sie im Geiste.

»… und ich hoffe, dass du bei deinem Gespräch mit Akàri Erfolg hast. Du bist der einzige, auf den sie hört.« Sie trat näher und drückte Kaèl kurz. »Und bitte, sei achtsam.«

Er nickte lächelnd. »Immer.«

Myriam löste sich und rümpfte beinahe unmerklich die Nase. » _Du_ bist das. Ich hatte mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, was hier so riecht.«

»Wie bitte?«, fragte er perplex.

Sie kräuselte die Lippen. »Dieser süßliche Geruch … sind das Maiglöckchen?«

»Das ist mein neues Parfum«, sagte er beleidigt. »Maiglöckchen-Patchouli.« Magina hatte es für ihn aus dem Haufen Flakons, die Kaèl mitgebracht hatte, herausgesucht und ihm immer wieder Komplimente dafür gemacht. Kaèl sah nicht ein, sich das jetzt schlechtreden zu lassen.

»Ah ja.« Myriam lachte leise. »Wenn du das für _ihn_ auflegst, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass dein neuer Freund ein Bürgerlicher ist.«

Verwirrt öffnete Kaèl den Mund. »Wie kommst du jetzt–«, setzte er an, dann stockte er und schnupperte irritiert an seinem Kragen. _Angenehm._

»Ich sehe da überhaupt keinen Zusammenhang«, sagte er trotzig, reckte das Kinn und stiefelte hinaus. Und trotzdem stahl sich ein Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen. Es war schön, dass Myriam und er wieder so ehrlich miteinander umgingen. In Zukunft würde er öfter vorbeischauen.

oOOo

Kaèl atmete tief durch, straffte die Schultern und klopfte an die Tür.

»Herein«, hörte er Akàris Stimme.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt breit. Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch mit einem Haufen Papiere und einer Teetasse vor sich. Sie wirkte ruhig, beinahe heiter – ein gutes Zeichen. »Hast du eine Minute für mich?«, fragte er. »Wir müssen reden.«

Sie lachte. »Jetzt bekomme ich aber Angst. Dieser Satz verspricht selten etwas Gutes!«

Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf den Sessel rechts vor ihrem Tisch. »Ich habe mich in unsere Finanzen eingelesen.«

Akàri hob die Brauen. »Das ist löblich.« Sie schmunzelte. »Ist es das, worüber du reden willst? Hast du Sorge, deine Hochzeit könnte zu mickrig ausfallen?«

»Es geht um die _Pachtaufstände_ , Mutter.«

Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. »Was ist damit?«

»Du hattest mich vor ein paar Monaten gefragt, ob ich damit einverstanden sei. Damals habe ich zugestimmt, aber ich habe meine Meinung geändert.«

Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee. »Ist es, weil deine Statue noch nicht steht? Die ist fest eingeplant.«

»Welche Statue?«, fragte er perplex.

»Na, die, die ich dir zu deiner Invokerwürde versprochen hatte. Als wir über die Pacht gesprochen haben.« Sie zwinkerte ihm lächelnd zu. »Da das mit dir und Nyòko langsam etwas Ernstes wird, wäre sie eigentlich nicht mehr nötig, aber den Gefallen tue ich dir natürlich immer noch gern.«

Als hätte er nur Prunk und Protz im Kopf!

Am liebsten hätte er die Augen verdreht. Was dachte sie eigentlich von ihm? »Ich würde mich schämen, wenn du diese Statue von mir aufstellst! Wegen der Pachtaufstände sind Leute gestorben – denkst du, damit will ich mich brüsten?«

Sie wollte etwas einwenden, aber er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. »Ich möchte, dass du diese unselige Pacht wieder senkst. Wir benötigen keine Mehreinnahmen – die Kassen sind zum Bersten gefüllt. Unsere Landbevölkerung hingegen leidet, und die ersten fliehen aus Fukuòka, dabei sind wir auf ihre Arbeit angewiesen.«

Mit einem Seufzer stellte sie ihre Tasse ab. »Es fliehen hauptsächlich Menschen. _Ich_ halte sie nicht auf, wenn es ihnen hier nicht gefällt. Dieses Pack bringt sowieso nur Unruhe hinein.«

»Was ihr gutes Recht ist. Im Gegensatz zu den Magi bekommen sie nichts für ihre Abgaben. Wir weigern uns seit Jahren, ihnen die Infrastruktur zu bieten, die für sie lebensnotwendig ist, unsere Garde schützt sie nicht vor Angriffen, ja, nicht einmal ihre Kinder dürfen die Schule besuchen!«

»Ja, was wollen sie auch dort?«, schnappte sie. »Sie werden doch sowieso nie zaubern lernen.«

»Lesen und Schreiben ist ein Grundrecht! Ich will, dass du in jedes Menschendorf eine Lehrkraft schickst und ihnen auch sonst endlich die Dinge zugestehst, die sie bereits seit Jahren fordern. Nur so bekommen sie für ihre Pachtausgaben das, was ihnen als Teil der Gesellschaft zusteht.«

»Warum sollte ich das tun?«, fragte sie ungerührt.

Ihre Kälte wunderte ihn nicht. Bei Akàri kam man mit Ethik oder gar Emotionen nicht weit, er musste die scheinbar nüchterne Sprache des Geldes gebrauchen. Aber darauf hatte er sich vorbereitet.

Kaèl legte eine neutrale Miene auf, und trat zu der Schiefertafel, die an der Wand hing. »Schau«, er schrieb eine Reihe Zahlen auf, »hier haben wir die zusätzlichen Ausgaben für Myriams Graue, seit die Pachtaufstände begonnen haben.« Eine weitere Reihe folgte, diesmal in einer anderen Farbe. »Hier sind die ergänzenden Einnahmen durch die Pachterhöhung.«

Stirnrunzelnd trat sie zu ihm. »Die Einnahmen sind viel höher als die damit verbundenen Ausgaben, genau wie ich es geplant hatte. Was ist dein Punkt?«

»Hier«, er malte eine weitere Zahlenreihe dazu, »ist die Zahl der Leute, die ihren Acker verlassen haben, sei es, weil sie in die Städte gezogen sind, sei es, weil sie Fukuòka den Rücken gekehrt haben. Einige Dörfer stehen bereits leer. Noch ist Winter, und es fällt nicht auf, aber wenn die Zeit der Aussaat kommt oder die Ernte, werden wir Verluste machen, weil niemand mehr da ist, der das Land bestellt.«

»Es leben genug in diesem schönen Land, die diese Tätigkeiten mit Freuden übernehmen.«

»Eben nicht.« Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Während der letzten zwei Jahrzehnte sind immer mehr Magi vom Land in die Städte gezogen, weil sie in den Fabriken besser bezahlte Arbeit finden. In einigen Dörfern fehlt bereits ein Drittel der Bevölkerung. Wenn das so weiter geht, wird bald niemand mehr unsere Felder beackern und die Ernte einfahren. Die einzige Gruppe, die am Ackerbau festhält, sind die Menschen. Bereits jetzt decken sie zwanzig Prozent unserer Agrareinnahmen, Tendenz steigend.«

Sie schwieg. Aufmerksam, die Hände in die Hüfen gestützt.

»Willst du sie wirklich mit der Pachterhöhung vertreiben? Wenn sich diese Tendenz fortsetzt, dann müssen wir unsere Nahrungsversorgung in wenigen Jahren durch Importe decken. Ich dachte, ein autonomes Fukuòka sei dir wichtig.«

Akàri öffnete den Mund, nur um ihn wieder zu schließen. In ihr arbeitete es, das sah er daran, wie nervös ihre Wange zuckte. Schließlich sagte sie: »Ich möchte die Unabhängigkeit Fukuòkas nicht an Menschen binden.«

Er lachte, damit er nicht weinen musste, bei so viel unbegründeten Vorurteilen.

»Was ist denn jetzt wieder, Kaèl’thas?«

»Es geht dir überhaupt nicht darum, eine möglichst erfolgreiche Politik für alle zu betreiben. Du willst einzig und allein keine Menschen hier haben. Aber weißt du was? Da mache ich nicht mit. Niemand zwingt mich, dieses alberne Amt zu übernehmen!«

»Kaèl’thas!« Ihre Stimme klang scharf wie Nadelspitzen.

»Ja was?«, schnappte er. Er war jetzt so wütend, dass er seine vorher einstudierten rhetorischen Muster mit Freuden links liegen ließ. »Deine Argumente sind nicht zielführend«, wetterte er, »sie dienen einzig dem Zweck, die Menschen auszuschließen. Dabei schlittern wir so in ein nie da gewesenes Erntedefizit hinein!«

Sie machte eine verächtliche Geste. »Du vergisst unsere Magie. Durch Wärmezauber sind die Magi bereits jetzt ein Drittel effizienter als die Menschen, da sie die Früchte später abernten und früher mit der Saat beginnen. Und, wie du sicherlich weißt, entwickelt sich die Magiekunde rasant. In wenigen Jahren werden unsere Bäuer*innen eine Lösung für dieses Problem an der Hand haben.«

Er lachte bitter. »Ach ja, die ewige Mär der Magietechnik, die alles richtet. Wer sagt dir, dass die Zauber sich ›rasant entwickeln‹?«

»Ich sehe, was sich in den letzten Jahren getan hat, da–«

»Unfug!«, unterbrach er sie und war von seiner eigenen Frechheit überrascht. Er hatte sich noch nie getraut, seiner Mutter so offen zu widersprechen, aber er hielt ihre Ignoranz nicht mehr aus. Schließlich hatte _er_ sich jahrelang interdisziplinär an der Akademie weitergebildet, nicht sie. »Das mag auf die Zerstörungsmagie, vielleicht noch alltagsmagische Dinge wie Hologrammzauber zutreffen, aber so gut wie niemand betreibt Forschung an Agrarmagie. Das Feld ist tot, seit Jahren werden immer nur die zwei traurigen Koryphäen zitiert, die sich direkt nach dem großen Krieg einen Namen gemacht haben. Und denkst du, unsere Bäuer*innen haben die Zeit, neben der Arbeit noch die Wissenschaft voranzutreiben?«

»Dann«, knurrte sie, »sieh das als deine neue Aufgabe an, wofür bist du im Rat der Zwölf?«

»Behandele die Menschen besser, dann ist das nicht notwendig!«

Sie schnaubte, das Geräusch ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Kaèl vermied es, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, wahrscheinlich war sie fuchsteufelswild.

Er ballte die Faust. Egal was sie tat, er würde nicht von seinen Standpunkten abweichen, die Logik war auf seiner Seite. »Zuviel magische Bewirtschaftung laugt die Böden auf lange Sicht aus. Es gibt etliche Studien, die das zeigen. Wir müssen langfristig denken, wenn wir Politik betreiben wollen, die unserem Land zu Gute kommt!«

Jetzt wagte er es doch, den Blick zu heben. Akàri wirkte nicht angespannt, oder wütend. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und lächelte.

_Sie … lächelte?_

»Was …?«, fragte er verblüfft. »Warum lächelst du? Wir sind mitten in einem Streit!«

»Einer Diskussion«, korrigierte sie. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. »Komm, wir drehen eine Runde durch den Lustgarten.«

Verdattert folgte er ihr ins Ankleidezimmer, wo sie sich die Mäntel anlegen ließen. Mit einer Geste gab sie den Bediensteten zu verstehen, dass sie ihre Ruhe benötigten.

Akàri atmete tief durch, als sie nach draußen traten. Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, dann sagte sie: »Ich hatte immer befürchtet, dass du nach deinem Vater schlägst. Du warst so uninteressiert an Politik. Aber mir gefällt, mit wie viel Leidenschaft du nun dabei bist.« Sie lächelte versonnen. »Auch wenn ich nicht alle deine Meinungen teile, so akzeptiere ich doch deine logischen Argumente. Du bist erfreulich informiert und dir scheint die Zukunft Fukuòkas am Herzen zu liegen.«

»Ich …« Mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Er war sprachlos.

»Deshalb gebe ich dir eine Chance. Dafür wirst du mir bis nächste Woche einen genauen Plan vorlegen, welche Änderungen durchgeführt werden sollen, und wie viel uns das kostet. Und wenn dir dieser Menschenunterricht so am Herzen liegt, dann verlange ich einen Lehrplan.«

Er atmete auf. »Danke, Mutter. Ich werde mein Bestes geben.«

»Daran habe ich keinerlei Zweifel.« Sie hielt vor einem Beet voller rot-orangener Tulpen, pflückte ein besonders grässliches Exemplar und hielt es ihm hin. »Sind die nicht wundervoll? Ein Strauß davon würde sich hervorragend in deinem Salon machen.«

Er verzog das Gesicht. »Ich weiß nicht, Mutter. Diese Schreifarben!«

»Wieso«, fragte sie und lächelte spöttisch. »Sie harmonieren mit deinem neuen Parfum.«

»So schlimm?«

»Der Geruch geht mir seit Ewigkeiten nicht aus der Nase.«

Kaèl seufzte. Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht auf Magina hören sollen. Schließlich hatte Magina noch nie in seinem Leben Parfum besessen, noch kannte er Leute, die welches benutzten. Aber er war so niedlich in seiner Begeisterung darüber gewesen, dass Leute ›auch nach Blumen riechen‹ konnten, dass es Kaèl mitgerissen hatte.

»Ich verstehe ja, dass jede Generation andere Schwerpunkte setzt als die vorherige, aber wie du auf dieses Menschenthema kommst, ist mir schleierhaft. Ich bin, was das angeht ja noch tolerant, aber Alùna und dein Vater werden kein Verständnis aufbringen.« Sie senkte die Stimme. »Daher bleibt das unter uns.«

Erleichtert nickte er. »Danke, Mutter.«

»Wer hat dir diese Idee in den Kopf gesetzt?«

»Nyòko«, sagte er lächelnd. »Sie ist fortschrittlich eingestellt und wir hatten viel Zeit, über derlei Dinge zu sprechen.«

»Ach, das hätte ich mir denken können. Da kommt sie ganz nach ihrem Vater.« Akàris Augen nahmen den verträumten Ausdruck an, den sie immer hatten, wenn sie von Ludòiku erzählte. »Als ich noch nicht verheiratet war, waren wir beide glühende Verfechter*innen des Schulrechts. Zu der Zeit hatten viele Leute der einfachen Bevölkerung keinen Zugang zu Bildung, und Ludò und ich sahen es gerade nach den Unterdrückungen durch die Menschen als unsere Pflicht an, alle die zu fördern, die ihre Fähigkeiten ausschöpfen wollen.«

Zu Kaèls Entsetzen schlug sie den Weg ein, der zum Rosenlabyrinth führte. Nach dem letzten Ball wurde er immer noch von verstörenden Erinnerungsfragmenten daran heimgesucht.

»Ein Land wie unseres benötigt gut ausgebildete, selbstständig denkende Leute«, redete Akàri munter weiter, während Kaèl auf die Rosen starrte, die rechts und links von ihm rankten. Diesmal bewegten sie sich nicht, und alle waren so rot, wie Nyòko behauptet hatte. »Als ich die Macht übernommen habe, habe ich als Erstes ein allgemeines Schulrecht eingeführt. Seitdem war Bildung nicht mehr an den Adelsstand gebunden, sondern stand allen zu. Damit war Fukuòka lange Zeit Vorreiterin in Finistère.«

»Das hast du nie erzählt.«

Sie runzelte die Stirn. »Es gab viel Widerstand in der Adelsschicht und mit Alùna hatte ich es mir nach dieser Entscheidung verscherzt. Seitdem legt sie mir bei allem, was ich tue, Steine in den Weg.« Sie hob hilflos die Arme. »Wer weiß, vielleicht habe ich durch die freie Schulbildung sogar die Landflucht verursacht, die unserem Land zu schaffen macht. Dennoch bereue ich meine Entscheidung nicht.« Sie musterte ihn ausgiebig. »Mein Goldstück, du bist so sensibel. Für Projekte dieser Art musst du dir ein dickeres Fell zulegen.«

»Ich glaube, ich habe in der letzten Zeit einiges dazugelernt«, sagte Kaèl.

oOOo

Zurück in seinen Gemächern ließ Kaèl sich in seinen Lieblingssessel sinken. Während Mister Taryòn eine Decke über ihm ausbreitete, wirkte er den Hologrammzauber.

Yùnas Gesicht erschien bläulich verzerrt vor ihm. »Kaèl, was ist los?«

»Guten Abend Yùna. Ich sollte dich doch über Neuigkeiten informieren.« Er konnte sein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. »Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber Fukuòkas Menschen werden gesetzlich den Magi gleichgestellt, sie bekommen Finanzhilfen und Schulbildung, zumindest eine Lehrkraft pro Dorf. Akàri hat mir gerade die Zusage für meine Forderungen gegeben. Jetzt liegt die Ausführung an mir.«

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. »Unglaublich. Sprechen wir hier von derselben Akàri Sunstrider, die mir öffentlich an den Kopf geworfen hat, dass ich eine ›verblendete Närrin‹ sei, weil ich eine Menschenquote in meiner Verwaltung eingeführt habe?«

»Sie ist überraschend kooperativ, wenn man die richtigen Argumente findet.« Kaèl senkte die Stimme. »Und ich bin sehr überzeugend, wenn ich will.«

Sie lachte. » _Das_ glaube ich. Erzähl mir doch bitte ausführlich, wie es dazu kam.«

»Oh, nichts lieber als das«, sagte er selbstzufrieden. Er lehnte sich in die weichen Kissen. Das würde ein langes und überaus angenehmes Gespräch werden.


	34. Erste Male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CN: explizit, light BDSM, anal
> 
> So. *Hüstel*
> 
> Als kleine Vorwarnung: Heute gibt es ein „Plot, what plot?“-Kapitel (also kommen explizite Szenen drin vor, und das nicht zu knapp). Wer das nicht mag, der kann sich für den weiteren Verlauf der Handlung auch auf die letzte Szene (nach dem mittig gesetzten "oOOo") beschränken.
> 
> Hatte eigentlich nicht vor, explizit Analsex zu schreiben (da ich als cis Frau ohne Prostata etc da eigentlich nur hart failen kann), aber nach einem paar sehr netten Reviewaufforderungen, da ruhig mehr zu wagen (merci, shiori03 und Yukina28!), habe ich gedacht, ich könnte es ja mal probieren (und diese BDSM-Dynamik zwischen den beiden wollte ich tatsächlich schon länger rauslassen, weil sie, wie ich finde, zu den beiden passt).  
> Eine Warnung: Die beiden machen BDSM nicht nach dem Sachbuch (was auch Bendix' Unerfahrenheit geschuldet ist). Normalerweise sollte man ZUERST darüber sprechen, und Grenzen abstecken, bevor man Dinge ausprobiert.
> 
> Bin gespannt, ob es Euch gefällt ^^ und bin natürlich offen für Kritik jeglicher Art <3
> 
> Alles Liebe  
> Pixel

Normalerweise ertrug Kaèl es nicht, zu viel Zeit in Gesellschaft zu verbringen. Egal ob ihm jemand sympathisch war oder nicht, Treffen mit Anderen laugten ihn aus. Danach brauchte er immer viel Zeit allein, um ungestört das zu tun, was ihm wichtig war und daraus neue Kraft zu ziehen.

Viele seiner Techtelmechtel waren daran zerbrochen, dass die andere Person sich an ihn klammerte und ihm seine Wohlfühloasen abknapste.

Mit Magina war es anders. Mit ihm konnte Kaèl Stunden verbringen, ohne gestört zu werden: Magina meditierte oder vollführte seine sportlichen Übungen, während Kaèl las und seine Aufgaben erledigte.

Wie heute. Magina absolvierte draußen unter den wachsamen Blicken der Eichhörnchen seine Leibesübungen, während Kaèl sich tief über ein Pergament beugte, um einen Lehrplan für die Kinder der Menschendörfer zu skizzieren.

Hin und wieder warf er einen Blick aus dem Fenster und bewunderte das Muskelspiel von Maginas nackten Oberarmen, um sich dann wieder zufrieden in seine Notizen zu versenken. Schade, dass es draußen nicht schon wärmer war, dann hätte Magina bestimmt oberkörperfrei trainiert. Andererseits sah er auch in der eng geschnittenen purpurnen Tunika zum Anbeißen aus …

Zufrieden lächelnd notierte er sich einen weiteren Gedanken.

Jetzt vollführte Magina einen Kampf gegen die Luft. So wie er seine Klingen schwang, wirkte er gefährlich; gefährlich und verwegen. Mit einem Schaudern erinnerte Kaèl sich, wie Magina sich damals auf ihn gedrängt und ihn gewürgt hatte, die Schenkel eisern um ihn gepresst.

Ihm schoss das Blut in die Lenden. Wie hilflos er dabei auf dem Rücken gelegen hatte, gänzlich Maginas Gnade ausgeliefert …

Mit aller Willensanstrengung lenkte er den Blick zurück auf seine Notizen. Wo war er stehengeblieben? Ah, Rechnen, ein wichtiges Thema.

Nur leider überhaupt nicht das, was ihn von seiner pochenden Erektion ablenkte.

Zum Glück wurde er bald erlöst. Die Tür schwang auf, und Magina trat ein. Ein leichter Schweißfilm glänzte auf seiner Haut, und er keuchte noch von der Anstrengung. Er griff nach seinem Blechbecher, füllte ihn mit Wasser und trank begierig.

»Bist du fertig?«, fragte Kaèl und mühte sich, nicht zu auffällig auf die knappe Tunika und die darunter liegenden Muskeln zu starren.

Magina nickte. »Fix und fertig.« Er wischte sich den Schweiß aus den Augen.

»Warum du dich auch immer so quälst.« Kaèl drehte lasziv eine Haarsträhne um seinen Finger. »Dabei könntest du deine Zeit viel angenehmer mit mir verbringen.«

»Könnte ich das?«, fragte Magina amüsiert. Er trat hinter Kaèl und beugte sich zu ihm. Er war so nah, Kaèl konnte die Wärme, die Maginas Körper ausstrahlte quasi spüren, und sein vertrauter Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Er roch wie Sommerregen auf einer frisch gesensten Wiese. »Aber ich muss doch trainieren«, flüsterte Magina ihm ins Ohr, »sonst kommen so merkwürdige Magi wie du noch auf dumme Gedanken.«

Kaèls Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Instinktiv lehnte er sich zu Magina, aber der löste sich schon wieder von ihm und schritt zum Wassereimer.

»Herr Anti-Mage, helfen Sie mir, ich komme gerade auf dumme Gedanken«, rief Kaèl ihm hinterher, aber Magina schnaubte nur amüsiert. Seelenruhig füllte er sein Glas, während Kaèls Erektion ungeduldig pochte.

Den Becher in der Hand trat er wieder zu Kaèl. Angespannt hoffte Kaèl auf eine Berührung, aber _natürlich_ blickte Magina an ihm vorbei.

Er deutete auf Kaèls Notizen. »Lehr - plan«, las er. »Ach, ist das für die Menschendörfer?«

»Ja, ich bin so gut wie fertig«, sagte Kaèl unwillig. Wieso musste Magina ausgerechnet jetzt danach fragen?

»Magst du mir davon erzählen?«

Kaèl warf Magina einen vieldeutigen Blick zu. »Willst du dich nicht lieber zuerst ausruhen? Im Bett, mit mir?«

Magina hob amüsiert die Brauen, ging aber nicht auf Kaèls Angebot ein: »Hast du dir mittlerweile überlegt, wer die Kinder unterrichten soll?«

»Ich werde an den Universitäten Lindenreichs Ausschreibungen aufhängen lassen, vielleicht finden sich ein paar Menschen, die für uns arbeiten wollen. Und falls nicht, werde ich in allen größeren Städten Fukuòkas nach fähigen Leuten suchen lassen.« Kaèl zuckte mit den Schultern. »In dem Fall müssten die Dorfleute natürlich mit Magi als Lehrkräfte vorliebnehmen.«

»Nach allem was in den letzten Monaten passiert ist, haben die Kinder Angst vor den Magi.«

Kaèl schüttelte den Kopf. »Dann ist es an der Zeit, dass ihnen jemand diese Angst nimmt! Ich werde da schon gute Leute für aussuchen. Und jetzt …«, demonstrativ faltete Kaèl die Papiere zusammen und legte sie zur Seite, »… bin ich ganz für dich da.«

»… um mir weitere Fragen über den Unterricht zu beantworten?«

»Magina! Wie viele Fragen hast du noch?«

»Ein Dutzend?« Ein spöttisches Lächeln breitete sich auf Maginas Lippen aus, das ihn verriet. Der Mistkerl wusste genau, wie es um Kaèl bestellt war. Er wollte ihn hinhalten.

Kaèl zog Magina am Handgelenk näher. »Komm, wir haben uns eine Pause verdient.« Seine Stimme zitterte vor Erregung.

»Ich muss mich erst waschen.«

»Ich mag dich so verschwitzt«, insistierte er, aber Magina befreite sich aus seinem Griff und schritt zum Wascheimer. Bedächtig schälte er sich aus Tunika und Hose, machte sich nass und schäumte sich mit Seife ein. Dabei ließ er sich qualvoll viel Zeit, fuhr mit dem Seifenstück immer wieder über die Haut. Wahrscheinlich machte er das nur, um Kaèl zappeln zu lassen.

Aber da spielte Kaèl nicht mit! Ruckartig erhob er sich und stapfte auf Magina zu.

Magina drehte sich zu ihm. »Was?«, fragte er, halb genervt, halb belustigt, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. »Noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen?«

»Doch, Unzählige.« Kaèl trat noch einen Schritt näher, so dass sie nur noch eine Armlänge trennte. »Aber noch nie einen so Hübschen.«

»Spinner.«

»Selbst Spinner.« Mit einem Kopfnicken wies Kaèl zum Eimer. »Das Wasser ist bestimmt eiskalt.«

Magina zuckte mit den Schultern. »Es ist immer kalt zu dieser Jahreszeit. Da bin ich dran gewöhnt.«

»Lass mich dir helfen. Ich hexe es dir warm.«

_Und dann wasche ich dich … zuerst deinen Oberkörper, dann lasse ich meine Hände tiefer gleiten und dann …_

»Kaèl«, sagte Magina streng. »Du setzt dich jetzt aufs Bett, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und wartest mucksmäuschenstill, bis ich fertig bin.« Er griff nach dem Lappen. »Wenn du das schaffst, dann belohne ich dich vielleicht. Hast du mich verstanden?«

Wie unverschämt! Als könnte Magina _ihm_ Befehle erteilen! Er verschränkte die Arme. »Und wenn ich nicht will?«

»Dann werde ich dich wollen lassen.« Magina lächelte verschlagen.

Dieses Lächeln jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Es machte Kaèl nervös, auf die gute Art, und sein gesamter Körper spannte sich vorfreudig an.

_War das eine Aufforderung?_

Er zwang sich, Magina ins Gesicht zu sehen. »Ich lasse mir nichts befehlen«, sagte er, hob die Hand und sammelte seine Magie. Er zog das Wasser telekinetisch über Maginas Kopf, wo es wie eine pulsierende Blase schwebte.

In Maginas Blick glomm etwas auf, das Kaèl nicht zur Gänze einordnen konnte, irgendetwas zwischen Erregung und Wut. »Das wagst du nicht!«

Und ob er es wagte.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Ein Teil von ihm hatte Angst vor dem, was gleich unausweichlich folgen würde, aber ein anderer Teil, der ihn immer wieder überraschte, brannte darauf, genau diese Wut aus Magina herauszukitzeln.

Kaèl öffnete die Hand, und das Wasser ergoss sich schwallartig über Maginas Kopf, platschte zu den Seiten auf den Holzboden. »Wie _ungeschickt_ von mir«, feixte er. Er grinste breit. »Na, immerhin bist du jetzt saub–«

Weiter kam er nicht. Mit einem Satz war Magina bei ihm, hob ihn über die Schulter und schmiss ihn mit dem Rücken zuerst aufs Bett. Kaèl quiekte empört und wollte sich aufrichten, aber Magina lehnte schon über ihm. Ein Tropfenregen löste sich aus seinem Haar und fiel Kaèl ins Gesicht.

»Geh weg!«, rief Kaèl. »Du tropfst mich voll!«

Magina grinste höhnisch. »Ich schwöre dir, das ist dein geringstes Problem!«

»So?« Kaèls Herz wummerte in seiner Brust. Er drückte sich von Magina weg, rückte nach hinten, aber Magina folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, bis Kaèl mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende stieß.

Hier gab es kein Entrinnen mehr. Kaèl schaute schräg hoch, in Maginas zu Schlitzen zusammengepresste Augen. Er schluckte.

_Vielleicht habe ich doch etwas übertrieben._

_Egal._

»Ich habe keine Angst vor dir«, sagte er trotzig. Er schob das Kinn vor. »Ich bin überaus wehrhaft.«

Seine Stimme klang nicht so fest, wie er sich das gewünscht hätte, und auch Magina schien das zu bemerken. »So?«, erwiderte er unbeeindruckt.

Kaèl zog die Knie enger an seine Brust, wie einen Schutzschild und hob die Hände angriffsbereit. »Ich …«, seine Stimme zitterte, »beherrsche Magie.«

Er lachte nervös, als ihm einfiel, wie sinnlos diese Bemerkung bei einem Anti-Mage war, der gegen alle seine Zauber immun war.

Magina packte ihn an den Knöcheln, so fest, dass es angenehm schmerzte. Ein Ruck, und Kaèl lag ausgestreckt vor ihm. Bevor er reagieren konnte, thronte Magina – _nackt!_ – über ihm und presste Kaèls Arme neben seinem Kopf in die Matratze. Er grinste wölfisch. »Was bringt dir deine Magie jetzt?«

Eine Welle aus Adrenalin rauschte durch Kaèls Körper. Er bäumte sich auf, strampelte mit Armen und Beinen, aber Magina war stärker.

Plötzlich spürte er deutlich, wie unterlegen er war. Vielleicht hätte er seine Liegestütze in letzter Zeit nicht so vernachlässigen sollen, seinen Arm bekam er jedenfalls nicht frei.

Er gab die Gegenwehr auf und blieb zwei Atemzüge lang, wie gelähmt liegen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach aufgeben. Magina machen lassen, was immer er wollte.

Magina ihn _benutzen_ lassen _._

Bei dem Gedanken wurde er hart, so heftig und abrupt wie noch nie.

Unbewusst begann er sein Becken zu bewegen, er rieb sich gegen Maginas Scham. Es war absurd, das in der Situation zu tun, aber es waren winzigkleine Bewegungen, vielleicht würde es Magina nicht einmal auffallen, und er _brauchte_ gerade ein Ventil, irgendetwas.

Maginas Augen weiteten sich. »Das gefällt dir«, keuchte er. »Du magst es, wenn ich dich unter Kontrolle habe.«

Kaèl erstarrte. »Nein«, log er.

»Und was ist das?« Magina presste sich gegen Kaèls Erektion.

Kaèl stöhnte auf.

»Und wie dir das gefällt.« Magina verstärkte den Griff um Kaèls Handgelenke. »Die Frage ist nur, was ich jetzt mit dir anstelle. Vielleicht …« Er beugte sich tiefer und leckte an Kaèls Ohrmuschel.

Zischend sog Kaèl die Luft ein. Magina wusste zu gut, was er brauchte; fast schon qualvoll langsam glitt seine Zunge an Kaèls Gehörgang vorbei. Seufzend schloss er die Augen, neigte den Kopf zur Seite und gab sich hin.

Er spürte, wie sich die Erregung in ihm aufbaute, nicht mehr lange, und er würde …

Plötzlich richtete Magina sich auf. »Ach weißt du, das hatten wir schon so oft.«

»Magina!« Kaèl riss die Augen auf. Magina grinste hämisch, und Kaèl hätte ihm am liebsten das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen. »Mach weiter!«, herrschte er ihn an.

»Und wieder so unfreundlich.« Magina lehnte sich noch ein Stück zurück, verstärkte dadurch den Druck auf Kaèls Erektion. »Ich dachte, das hatten wir schon. Aber mit dir muss man wohl immer wieder von vorn anfangen.«

_Dieser aufgeblasene Dreckskerl!_

Wenn er nur zaubern könnte! Kaèl spannte sich am ganzen Körper an, wälzte sich nach rechts und links, um seine Hände freizubekommen, ohne Erfolg.

Magina betrachtete ihn seelenruhig dabei. »Das kann man ja kaum mit ansehen, wie du dich abmühst. Irgendwann sollte ich dir etwas über die Grundlagen des Nahkampfs beibringen …«, er lachte, »obwohl … nein, es ist einfach zu köstlich.«

»Du ..!« Kaèls Kopf schnellte hoch, und er versuchte, ihn in die Schulter zu beißen.

Hart wurde er zurück in die Matratze gepresst. »Versuchs gar nicht erst.« Maginas Stimme hatte jegliche Wärme verloren. Er schob Kaèls Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und fixierte sie nur noch mit einer Hand. »Im unpassendesten Moment frech, das mag ich an dir.« Er verlagerte sein Gewicht nach links und langte nach etwas.

Kaèls Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er das Ölfläschchen in Maginas Hand erkannte.

Das war neu. Und aufregend.

»Woher weißt du auf einmal …?«, fragte er erstaunt.

Magina hob die Brauen. »Nana«, sagte er knapp.

 _Nana._ Er hätte es sich denken müssen. Ein Kichern stieg in Kaèl auf, und er konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Er lachte, zuerst leise, dann immer lauter.

»Was ist daran so komisch?«, knurrte Magina.

»Margret überrascht mich immer wieder.« Kaèl prustete. »Sie hat dir wirklich Nachhilfe gegeben? Darin?«

»Jetzt sei still!«

Etwas an Maginas Tonfall ließ Kaèl aufmerken, plötzlich wirkte er nicht mehr so selbstbewusst. Vielleicht hatte er Angst?

»Willst du das wirklich?«, fragte er.

»Schon …«, sagte Magina vage. Er hatte Kaèls Handgelenke immer noch schmerzhaft umgriffen, aber jetzt blitzte Unsicherheit in seinen Augen auf. »Ich meine … das wolltest du doch die ganze Zeit? Du … hast doch das Öl mitgebracht.«

Kaèl konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. »Ich will, aber nur, wenn du es willst. Weißt du, es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten, die wir ausprobieren können. Analsex ist nur eine davon.«

»Ich will dich ficken«, sagte Magina schnell.

Seine verängstigte Mimik stand im krassen Gegensatz zu seinen Worten. Er schaffte nicht einmal, den Blickkontakt mit Kaèl zu halten, schluckte hart und biss sich dann auf die Lippe.

Magina hatte sich bestimmt sehr genau überlegt, wie er Kaèl zuerst dominieren und dann nehmen würde, etwas, das sich Kaèl zugegebenermaßen selbst allzu oft vorgestellt hatte, auch wenn er Magina nie davon erzählt hatte.

Jetzt schien Magina von seinem eigenen Vorhaben überfordert. Er wirkte wieder wie der artige Junge, der sich bei seiner Nana die Hände wusch, und Kaèl konnte ihn dafür nur lieben.

»Magina«, flüsterte Kaèl. »Du hast recht, mir gefällt es, wie du gerade die Kontrolle übernommen hast. Aber das können wir doch noch so oft spielen. Wenn du jetzt mit mir schlafen willst, dann sollten wir uns da zusammen herantasten, und zwar ganz in Ruhe, meinst du nicht?«

Magina nickte. Er ließ Kaèls Handgelenke frei und stieg von ihm herunter. »Was ist, wenn ich etwas falsch mache?«

»Es gibt beim Sex kein ›richtig‹ oder ›falsch‹.« Kaèl richtete sich auf. »Es geht einzig darum, dass man sich mit einer anderen Person gut fühlt.« Er hauchte Magina einen Kuss auf die Wange. »Und keine Sorge, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, dir zu sagen, wenn mir etwas nicht gefällt.«

Erleichtert seufzte Magina auf. »Gut, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben.«

Lächelnd beugte Kaèl sich vor und flüsterte in Maginas Ohr: »Und beim nächsten Mal nimmst du mich so hart, wie ich es für meine Frechheiten verdient habe.«

»Wir verstehen uns.« Magina lachte, und Kaèl konnte hören, wie die Anspannung von ihm fiel.

Magina zerrte an Kaèls Robe, zog sie bis zu seinen Hüften hoch und nestelte am Verschluss der darunterliegenden Hose. »Du mit deinen vielen Kleidern!«

Kaèl erhob sich, streifte sich die Robe über den Kopf und schob sich dann, unter Maginas aufmerksamen Blicken, die enggeschnittene Hose herunter. Die Unterhose folgte.

Magina breitete die Arme aus. »Na komm.«

Das ließ sich Kaèl nicht zweimal sagen. Er hüpfte fast auf Maginas Schoß und genoß die Wärme von Maginas Haut an seiner. Magina hielt ihn fest, seine Arme glitten über seine Schultern, seine Oberarme und seinen Bauch. Er küsste Kaèl in die Halsbeuge. Wohlig schloss er die Augen und genoss das Prickeln.

Er drängte seinen Hintern näher an Maginas Erektion und rieb sich dagegen, in kleinen Kreisen, bis Magina tief stöhnte.

»Komm, fick mich«, bat Kaèl.

»Ich …« Jetzt klang Magina verunsichert.

»Gieß dir Öl über die Finger und dann … warte, ich zeige es dir.« Er nahm Magina das Ölfläschchen weg, träufelte ein wenig davon über seine Finger und verrieb es. Sanft drückte er Magina in die Matte.

»Aber ich …«, wollte Magina protestieren.

»Shh. Du solltest wissen, wie sich das anfühlt.«

Magina nickte zögerlich.

Kaèl warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. »Bist du bereit?«

»Nein, aber lass es uns trotzdem machen.«

Seine Augen waren riesig. Kaèl kannte diesen Blick schon, eine Mischung aus Verlangen und unschuldiger Neugier.

Er platzierte sich zwischen Maginas Beinen, beugte sich zu ihm, dabei kam er dem schweren, berauschenden Duft der Erregung so nahe, dass er am liebsten dort verharrt wäre.

Aber er durfte sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen.

Die eine Hand legte er über Maginas Erektion, mit der anderen strich er die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel entlang, bis er zwischen den Pobacken angelangt war. Er stieß ihn sanft mit nur einem Finger an, schob sich dann vorsichtig in ihn.

Magina, der angespannt unter ihm ausgeharrt hatte, stöhnte leise auf, ein unsicherer Laut zwischen Lust und Überraschung.

Kaèl ließ den Finger in paar mal hinein und hinaus gleiten, bis Maginas Glied in seiner Hand zuckte.

Er zog die Hand wieder zurück. »So in etwa.« Er schluckte. »Es ist nur wichtig, dass du dir Zeit damit lässt, bis ich weich bin. Sonst schmerzt es.«

Auch er war aufgeregt, auch wenn er versuchte, es sich vor Magina nicht anmerken zu lassen, um ihn nicht noch nervöser zu machen. Bei seinen früheren Abenteuern – auch wenn nicht alle dieses Wort verdient hatten – hatte Kaèl so gut wie immer Maginas Part übernommen. Wie lange war es her, dass er sich hatte penetrieren lassen? Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet, aber es war egal, er wollte das hier. Er machte eine einladende Geste. »Komm.«

Maginas Augen leuchteten auf. Er griff in Kaèls Haar und küsste ihn, und Kaèl schlang die Arme um ihn.

Als sie sich lösten, beugte Magina sich zur Seite und nahm das Ölfläschchen, verteilte großzügig den Inhalt auf seiner Hand. Wie gebannt starrte Kaèl auf die verheißungsvoll glitzernden Finger.

Magina küsste ihn erneut, und Kaèl ließ sich langsam auf die Matratze sinken. Magina folgte ihm, ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen. Kaèl tastete nach einem Kissen und schob es sich unter den Hintern.

Maginas Hände fuhren von Kaèls Körper zu seinen Schenkeln. Zuerst war es nur ein sanftes Streicheln, dann wurden seine Hände fordernder, packten hier und da fest ins Fleisch.

Endlich fanden seine öligen Finger ihr Ziel. Eine Weile umspielten sie lang vergessene Nervenknoten, dann glitt er mit einen Finger in Kaèl hinein. Er verharrte in der Bewegung und suchte Blickkontakt mit ihm.

Als er nickte, machte Magina weiter. Vorsichtig schob er den Finger tiefer, dann zog er ihn hinaus, in einem langsamen Rhythmus. Zuerst war das Gefühl ungewohnt, aber nach und nach entspannte Kaèl sich, und es verwandelte sich in etwas Angenehmes.

Kaèl keuchte auf, als Magina die andere Hand um seinen Schaft schloss. Instinktiv begann er sein Becken zu bewegen, er drängte sich nach vorn in Maginas Hand, und schob sich dann wieder zurück, um Maginas Finger tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Er schloss die Augen, ließ sich von seinen Empfindungen treiben.

»Mehr«, forderte er, und Maginas zweiter Finger folgte. Allmählich geriet er in einen Rausch, bewegte sein Becken immer heftiger, während sich die Erregung in ihm aufbaute.

»Magina«, keuchte er, als er fast soweit war. »Komm.«

Magina zog seine Finger heraus und zurück blieb eine schmerzende Leere. Ungeduldig nickte Kaèl in Richtung des Ölfläschchens, und Magina verteilte mehr Öl, zwischen Kaèls Schenkeln und auf seiner eigenen Erektion, und es tropfte über seine Finger auf das Laken.

Er positionierte sich zwischen Kaèls Beinen. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. »Du willst das wirklich?«, fragte er, die Stimme gefärbt von Begierde.

»Mach einfach«, nuschelte Kaèl, und Magina fasste in sein Haar und küsste ihn hungrig. Zitternd griff Kaèl nach Maginas Glied. Er hob Magina sein Becken entgegen, führte ihn, und Magina drang langsam in ihn ein.

Für einen Moment raubte es Kaèl den Atem. Er hatte fast vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, eine dumpfe Dehnung, und obwohl es langsam war, war es doch fast zu viel.

Ein Schaudern ging durch Maginas Körper. Er verharrte in der Bewegung, sog zittrig die Luft ein. »Alles in Ordnung?«, stieß er hervor.

»Ja«, keuchte Kaèl zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. »Mach weiter.«

Magina nickte abgehackt. Er schloss die Augen, atmete noch einmal tief durch. Dann bewegte er sich wieder in ihm, zuerst vorsichtig, aber durch Kaèl angefeuert immer enthemmter.

Kaèl konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, und als er seinen Rhythmus wiedergefunden hatte, wagte er es, ein Bein um Maginas Hüfte zu legen und seinen Stößen mehr Widerstand zu bieten.

Und Magina reagierte, er krallte sich in sein Fleisch, drängte sich enger an ihn. Kaèl ließ ihn gewähren, ließ ihn mit jedem Stoß tiefer in sich gleiten.

Dafür, dass Magina das noch nie gemacht hatte, waren seine Bewegungen routiniert, als wüsste er genau, was Kaèl brauchte. Aber wie hätte es anders sein sollen, Kaèl hatte noch nie jemanden mit einer derartigen Körperbeherrschung getroffen.

Auf einmal änderte Magina den Winkel. Das war es. Kaèl packte Maginas Hüften, zog ihn enger an sich, in sich. Er brauchte ihn, genau dort.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Er war so kurz davor. »Härter«, bat er.

Sofort wurde Magina langsamer. »Noch nicht.«

»Magina!« Kaèl grub seine Nägel fester in Maginas Fleisch, zog ihn mit aller Kraft an sich.

»So ungeduldig?«, fragte Magina amüsiert. Er zog sich zur Gänze zurück, nur um einmal spielerisch zuzustoßen und dann auf halben Wege zu verharren.

_Dieser Verdammte!_

»Magina!« Es war Kaèl egal, wie weinerlich er klang, oder wie sehr er sich gerade vor Magina entblößte. Er brauchte ihn, koste es, was es wolle. »Bitte«, hauchte er.

»Brav«, sagte Magina. Endlich stieß er wieder härter und schneller zu, genau wie Kaèl es brauchte. Mit jedem Stoß schmatzte ihre feuchte Haut gegeneinander. Kaèl versuchte, Maginas Bewegungen zu spiegeln, aber er wurde schneller und schneller, bis Kaèl sich nur noch mit Armen und Beinen an ihn klammern konnte. Er gab die Verantwortung ab, ließ sich einfach nehmen. Sein Atem ging gepresst, immer wieder unterbrochen von einem Wimmern. Er war so nah, er brauchte …

Als hätte Magina ihn verstanden, ließ er seine Hand zwischen sie gleiten und legte seine Finger um Kaèls Erektion.

Er drückte zu, und Kaèl seufzte auf.

Endlich löste sich die angestaute Spannung, und verwandelte sich in etwas Wunderbares, das nie aufhören sollte. Fiebrig klammerte er sich an Magina, presste seine Hüfte gegen ihn, und ließ sich von jedem seiner Stöße mit einem Jauchzer auf ein neues Plateau heben, bis sein Kopf völlig leer war, und sein Bauch nass und klebrig von seinem Sperma.

Erleichtert schnaufte er durch.

Magina stieß immer noch in ihn, die Augen fast schwarz vor Lust. Mit letzter Kraft presste Kaèl sich Magina entgegen. »Komm für mich«, flüsterte er. »Bitte«, fügte er an und erntete ein raues, tiefes Stöhnen. Dieses alberne kleine Wort schien eine fast magische Wirkung auf Magina zu haben, vielleicht, weil Kaèl sich sonst nie dazu herabließ. Mit ein paar letzten, harten Stößen ergoss Magina sich in ihm und ließ sich dann schwer auf ihn sinken.

Zitternd löste Kaèl seinen Griff. Es brannte in Armen und Beinen, und er spürte, wie jede einzelne Muskelfaser erschlaffte, bis nur noch wohlige Mattheit zurückblieb.

Magina rollte sich von ihm. »Danke«, hauchte er und lächelte Kaèl so warm an, dass sein Herz einen Hüpfer machte.

Als sich ihrer beider Atem beruhigt, und sie sich die zähe Klebrigkeit von Bauch und Schenkeln gewischt hatten, kuschelten sie sich zusammen unter die Decke. Magina legte einen Arm um ihn.

Kaèl fühlte sich glücklich und geborgen und sehr, sehr erschöpft.

Magina strich immer wieder über sein Haar. »Ich liebe deine Haare«, sagte er leise. Er küsste Kaèls Wange. »Und dieses kleine Grübchen da. Immer wenn du mich früher provozieren wolltest oder überheblich warst, dann musstest du lächeln. Und dann war da dieses Grübchen auf deiner Wange, und ich konnte dir nicht böse sein. Komisch, was so etwas Kleines bewirken kann.«

»Dann hast du deine Wut damals aber gut gespielt«, bemerkte Kaèl.

Magina gluckste. »Hätte der Anti-Mage dir mitten im Kampf sagen sollen, wie anziehend er dich gerade findet?«

Kaèl kuschelte sich enger in Maginas Arm. »Das wäre kein Problem gewesen. Ich bin es gewohnt, dass mir Komplimente in den unpassendsten Situationen zufliegen.«

Magina schnaubte belustigt. »Ich Ärmster, warum bin ich ausgerechnet einem so arroganten Magi wie dir verfallen?«

Kaèl kicherte. »Das muss an meiner Genialität liegen.« Er schlug lasziv die Augen auf. »Oder an meinem guten Aussehen.«

»Oder an dem Grübchen«, seufzte Magina.

Für eine Weile fielen sie in Schweigen und Kaèl betrachtete den flackernden Lichtzauber, der über ihnen schwebte. Es hatte Monate gedauert, aber endlich störte sich Magina nicht mehr an Magie in seiner Hütte. Er lächelte zufrieden.

»Hattest du schon länger geplant, mich so zu dominieren?«, fragte er.

»Ich hab irgendwie gemerkt, dass dir das gefällt.« Magina errötete. »Und mich macht das auch an, wenn du wimmerst, und mich um Gnade anflehst.«

»Hm«, machte Kaèl. »Damit lagst du goldrichtig.« Er drehte sich zu Magina und schaute in sein Gesicht. »Allerdings war es ziemlich riskant, vor dem nächsten Spiel sollten wir ein paar Dinge absprechen. Wir brauchen zum Beispiel ein Sicherheitswort.«

»Ein _was?_ «

»Ein Wort, das wir sagen, um das Spiel zu beenden, wenn es zu viel wird. Am besten eines, das wir sonst kaum benutzen.«

Magina runzelte die Stirn. »So was brauchen wir? Und ich dachte, ich kann einschätzen, ob es dir zu viel ist.«

Kaèl lächelte vielsagend. »Glaub mir, mit den richtigen Vorkehrungen werde ich mich noch viel, viel tiefer fallen lassen können.«

Da war es wieder, das Leuchten in Maginas Augen. »Das müssen wir ausprobieren.«

»Außerdem ist es so viel leichter, ein Spiel zu starten, da musst du nicht extra auf so eine Gelegenheit wie die mit dem Wasser warten, um mich zu züchtigen.«

»Oh, das ist leicht«, widersprach Magina. »Es war keine große Herausforderung, dich so zu provozieren, dass du etwas Impulsives machst.«

Kaèl richtete sich auf. » _Du_ hast _mich_ provoziert?«, wiederholte er. Hatte nicht _er_ Magina provoziert, bis der die Nerven verloren und ihn überwältigt hatte?

Magina kicherte leise. »Na, du drehst doch schon durch, wenn man dich fünf Minuten lang nicht beachtet. Da war es mehr als vorhersehbar, dass du sowas mit dem Wasser machst, wofür ich dich dann ›bestrafen‹ kann.«

Das war Kaèl jetzt doch zu viel. »Vorhersehbar?«, stammelte er. » _Ich?_ «

Magina hob die Brauen. »Willst du wirklich eine Antwort darauf?«

Kaèl verzog das Gesicht, daraufhin wurde Magina Lächeln warm. Er zog Kaèl an sich und küsste ihn hastig. »Nein, so meine ich das nicht. Das ist nichts Schlimmes, ganz im Gegenteil, genau dafür liebe ich dich doch.«

_Liebe?_

Ein angenehmes Prickeln breitete sich in Kaèls Brust aus. Das hatte so noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt. Bislang war ihm der Satz eher entgegengespuckt worden. ›Aber ich liebe dich doch!‹, hieß es, wenn er wieder einmal Schluss gemacht hatte, und es hatte allenfalls Schuldgefühle in ihm geweckt.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu jetzt.

Seine Augen suchten Maginas. »Du … _liebst_ mich?«, fragte er in banger Aufregung.

Maginas Blick war Antwort genug.

Kaèl schluckte. Ihm war vor Freude ganz kribblig. »Danke«, hauchte er und küsste Magina. »Das hat mir so noch nie jemand gesagt.«

»Nicht mal deine Eltern?«

Kaèl schüttelte den Kopf.

»Ach du.« Magina strich ihm durchs Haar. »Dabei bist du so liebenswert.« Er hielt in der Bewegung inne und lachte. »Dann hatten wir heute wohl beide unsere ersten Male.«

oOOo

Später, als sie zum Abendessen Reis mit Tofu und Gemüse löffelten, sagte Kaèl: »Hast du eine Idee, was ich noch in den Lehrplan einbinden könnte? Am besten etwas, das Kinder interessiert, um sie zu motivieren.«

»Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht mehr über das Thema reden«, neckte ihn Magina.

»Was?«, fragte Kaèl verwirrt. »Ach so, nein, da war ich nur … erregt. Aber jetzt ist das Blut wieder an Ort und Stelle.« Er tippte sich an die Stirn.

Magina lachte. »Fast schon bedauerlich. Ich mag es, wenn du so verzweifelt bist.«

»Da ist er wieder, dein Hang zur Grausamkeit.«

»Na und? Dir gefällt’s doch.« Magina zwinkerte ihm zu. »Und jetzt haben wir ja unser Sicherheitswort.«

 _›Bohnenstange‹,_ Magina hatte es ausgewählt, weil er es amüsant fand, dass dieses Wort seine Pflanze vor Kaèls damaliger Trampelattacke hätte bewahren können.

Magina legte den Löffel beiseite. »Jetzt im Ernst. Lass die Kinder etwas über Tiere und Pflanzen lernen. Alle Kinder lieben Tiere, und es ist immer wichtig, zu wissen, welche Pflanzen essbar sind.«

Kaèl zückte sein Notizbuch. »Wunderbar. Das nehme ich in den Plan mit auf.«

»Sind die Kinder eigentlich jeden Tag in der Schule?«

Kaèl ließ den Stift sinken. »Nein, am Wochenende haben sie frei. Und es gibt Ferien zur Winter- und zur Sommersonnenwende, jeweils einen Monat lang. Und zum Dracheneifest eine Woche, sofern ich das korrekt im Kopf habe.«

»Kannst du die Ferien so legen, dass die Kinder zur Erntezeit ihren Eltern helfen können? Und auch im Frühjahr, wenn die Felder gepflügt werden müssen, und die Saat gesät wird?«

»Ist das wichtig?«

»Wenn du das nicht tust, wird es Widerstand von den Eltern geben. Die brauchen die Hilfe der Kinder.«

»Das Datum wäre wetterabhängig und von Jahr zu Jahr verschieden, nehme ich an?«

Magina nickte, und Kaèl seufzte leise. »Mein Traum wäre ja eine gemeinsame Schule für Magi und Menschen, aber da gibt es so viele Fallstricke, dass es mir mittlerweile fast unmöglich scheint. Vielleicht hatte Yùna doch recht mit ihrem Ansatz, in Aomòri das alles zu trennen.«

»Vielleicht sieht es in ein paar Jahren anders aus«, tröstete ihn Magina. »Wer weiß, was du bis dahin erreicht hast. Vielleicht leben und arbeiten dann auch Menschen in den Städten, weil sie was Ordentliches gelernt haben.«

»Wer weiß«, sagte Kaèl.

Morgen würde er sich erst einmal vor der Mutter und ihrer Schulverwalterin behaupten müssen. Aber er hatte einen Plan und den festen Vorsatz, sich nicht davon abbringen zu lassen. Er lächelte.


	35. Adrenalin

**Zwei Monate später …**

Kaèl verdrehte die Augen. »Und dann sagte die Dekanin wortwörtlich: ›Er beschäftigt sich mit Dämonologie? Da ist er wohl nicht intelligent genug für echte Magie!‹«

Madame Neomùra lachte. »Wie anachronistisch! So etwas liebe ich ja! Und womit beschäftigt sich diese _sympathische_ Dekanin noch einmal?«

»Transzendenzen der Magie.«

»Ach ja, eine der drei großen Wissenschaften mit dem ›Trans‹ als Präfix. Na, da _muss_ sie sich ja überlegen fühlen.« Kopfschüttelnd griff sie nach ihrem Weinglas.

»Wenn das nicht aus Ihrem Mund käme«, erwiderte Kaèl lachend, »würde ich mich als Transformationsmagi persönlich angegriffen fühlen.«

»Aber einer Translokationsmagi können Sie nicht böse sein?«, fragte sie, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

»Nicht bei dem Präfix.« Kaèl zwinkerte ihr zu. »Scherz beiseite, früher hätte ich der Dekanin sogar beigepflichtet.«

»Wie kam es zu Ihrem Sinneswandel?«

Bedächtig legte er sein Besteck beiseite. »Ich habe in der letzten Zeit ein paar intelligente Leute kennengelernt, die nie die Chance hatten, formale Bildung zu genießen. Es wäre ein Verlust, wenn sie nicht die Möglichkeit bekämen, etwas aus ihren Talenten zu machen. Aber um sie zu locken, müssen wir unsere Lehrpläne umstellen und Angebote schaffen, mit denen sie etwas anfangen können.« Er runzelte die Stirn. »Bislang haben Bürgerliche es unnötig schwer, an den Akademien Fuß zu fassen.«

»Es ist eine Schande«, sagte Madame Witfield, »dass ausgerechnet die Dekanin der Ultymir-Akademie diese Ansicht nicht teilt.«

»Also kann ich auf die Unterstützung des Rates hoffen?«

»Meine Zustimmung haben Sie«, sagte Madame Witfield und Madame Neomùra nickte dazu. »Es ist höchste Zeit, dass die Akademien Fukuòkas auch für die unteren Schichten durchlässiger werden. Im Gegensatz zum Adel, der nicht gezwungen ist, zu arbeiten, setzen die Bürgerlichen das Erlernte praktisch um, was die Produktivität der Geschäfte und Fabriken erheblich steigert.«

»Auch das«, sagte Kaèl, »aber ich sehe es vor allem als Chance, die Gesellschaft offener zu machen. Alle sollten das Recht haben, ihre Meinung einzubringen, aber dafür müssen die Leute erst einmal gelernt haben, kritisch zu denken.«

»Für dieses Unterfangen müssten aber auch die pekuniären Hürden gesenkt werden«, sagte Madame Witfield. »Ansonsten ändert sich nur auf dem Papier etwas.«

Kaèl nickte. »Ich arbeite bereits an einem Stipendiensystem, damit sich mehr Bürgerliche Fukuòkas ein Studium leisten können. Es ist nicht ausreichend, aber etwas anderes werde ich auf die Schnelle nicht durchsetzen können.«

»Halten Sie uns auf dem Laufenden. Und bringen Sie zum nächsten Ratstreffen die werte Dekanin mit, dann werden wir sie sanft aber nachdrücklich auf ihre Pflichten hinweisen.«

»Wunderbar.« Nachdenklich schwenkte er sein Wasserglas in der Hand. »Ich bin gespannt, wie sich die Gesellschaft Fukuòkas in den nächsten Jahren ändern wird. Theoretisch sollte sich mit der gesteigerten Produktivität auch die reguläre Arbeitszeit der Leute verkürzen – nicht auszudenken, wie viel Zeit dann für Kreativität und persönliche Weiterentwicklung übrigbliebe!«

Madame Witfield und Madame Neomùra tauschten einen Blick, dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

»Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?«, fragte Kaèl.

»Nein«, Madame Neomùra wischte sich die Augen, »aber darauf warten wir seit dreißig Jahren, ohne, dass etwas nennenswertes passiert ist. Es wirkt so, als hätten die Leute Angst vor der Leere und würden sie lieber mit sinnlosen Tätigkeiten füllen. Aber es ist schön, dass Sie so frisch und enthusiastisch über die Dinge denken.«

»Sie sind jung«, sagte Madame Witfield, »vielleicht erleben Sie Derartiges ja noch.«

Madame Neomùra hob die Hand. »Mehr Wein!« Sie blickte zu Kaèl. »Trinken Sie noch ein Glas mit?«

Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf. »Leider nein, morgen erwarten mich dringende Termine. Ich wünschte, ich könnte bleiben.« Das war nicht einmal eine Höflichkeitsfloskel, seit seiner Prüfung hatte er die Furcht vor den Beiden abgelegt und genoss ihre Gespräche.

Sie tauschten ein paar Abschiedsworte, und Kaèl eilte fort.

Es war bereits stockdunkel, als sich die Kutsche in Bewegung setzte. Mister Taryòn und er würden die Nacht durchfahren müssen, morgen früh erwartete ihn bereits das nächste Treffen am Schloss, und der Weg war weit.

Diesmal war er so eingespannt, dass er nicht einmal Magina besuchen konnte. Allein der Gedanke daran, durch den Silberwald zu fahren, ohne ihn zu sehen, schmerzte ihn. Sie hatten zwar letzte Nacht zusammen verbracht, aber es reichte ihm nicht, es reichte nie, ihn nur für eine Nacht zu sehen.

Kaèl streckte sich auf den Rücksitz aus und wickelte die Decken um sich. Morgen hatte er viel vor, und er sollte versuchen, wenigstens ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen.

oOOo

Jemand rüttelte an seiner Schulter.

»Nein, Magina. Ich will nicht meditieren«, nuschelte Kaèl und drückte den Arm weg. Er wälzte sich auf die andere Seite.

»Mylord!« Mister Taryòns Stimme schmerzte in seinen Ohren. »Ihre Gäste erwarten uns in einer halben Stunde.«

Kaèl öffnete erst ein Auge, dann das zweite. Was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht. Er war noch in der Kutsche und anscheinend hatten sie gerade im Schlosshof gehalten. Viel zu früh für seinen Geschmack.

Vorsichtig streckte er sich. Sein Rücken schmerzte, das hatte er davon, dass er auf das bequeme Pensionsbett verzichtet hatte. Selbst Mister Taryòn wirkte müde und ein wenig zerknittert.

Verdrossen wühlte Kaèl sich aus den Decken und schlurfte seinem Diener hinterher.

In seinen Gemächern angelangt, lockte das weiche Bett aber Kaèl widerstand seinem Sog. Der Kulturrat Fukuòkas tagte heute Nachmittag, und Kaèl musste einen Statusbericht über den Unterricht in den Menschendörfern vorlegen.

Seit einem Monat wurden die Kinder bereits unterrichtet, und heute würde sich entscheiden, ob das ›Experiment‹ weiter fortgeführt werden konnte. Dafür musste er noch einiges vorbereiten.

Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten stand er frisch gebadet vor dem Spiegel und ließ sich von Mister Taryòn in ein frühlingshaftes Gewand mit Glockenärmeln kleiden. Nach der kurzen Nacht hätte er müde sein müssen, aber das Koffein seines Morgentees pumpte durch seine Adern. Im Kopf ging er ein letztes Mal die wichtigsten Argumente durch. Er fühlte sich beschwingt und motiviert.

»Mylord, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?«

Verwirrt wandte Kaèl den Kopf. »Natürlich, warum fragen Sie?«

Mister Taryòn nickte in Richtung seiner Handgelenke. »War _er_ das? Ihr … _Freund?_ « Das letzte Wort brachte er kaum über die Lippen.

»Ah«, sagte Kaèl und musterte die Blutergüsse, die Maginas Griff hinterlassen hatte. »Ja, das war mein Freund. Aber ich hatte ihn auch provoziert.« Er kicherte.

»Mylord, ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie.« Mister Taryòn wirkte einen Stillezauber. »Mir sind bereits vor zwei Wochen Hämatome an ihren Oberarmen aufgefallen, die stark danach aussahen, als hätte Sie jemand mit Gewalt festgehalten. Damals … habe ich nichts gesagt, aber das jetzt …« Wieder ging sein Blick zu Kaèls Handgelenken. Er schluckte.

Kaèl hob die Arme und bewunderte die schillernden Farbübergänge zwischen Blau und Violett, die sich auf seiner hellrosa Haut gebildet hatten. An der Außenkante seines Unterarms waren die einzelnen Abdrücke von Maginas Fingern zu erkennen. Es sah beängstigend aus, beängstigend schön.

Er setzte ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf und suchte Blickkontakt mit Mister Taryòn. »Es ist nicht so, wie Sie denken. Das ist ein Spiel, das uns erregt.«

Mister Taryòn runzelte die Stirn. »Das mag sein Mylord, aber ich erinnere mich noch an die Zeit vor fünf Jahren, als Sie Madame Fervency genau deshalb verlassen haben. Sie meinten damals, dass Sie sich auf derlei Dinge nie mehr einlassen würden. Und, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, damals sahen Ihre Blessuren harmloser aus als die heute!«

»Lina?« Kaèl versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie es damals für ihn gewesen war, aber wie meist, wenn es um Gefühle von früher ging, tappte er im Nebel.

Hatte er damals die Dinge weniger stark empfunden oder hatte er es nur vergessen? Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Es war merkwürdig, in allen anderen Aspekten war sein Gedächtnis ausgezeichnet.

»Aber nein«, überlegte er angestrengt, »ich habe sie nicht deshalb verlassen, an und für sich mochte ich das. Aber so sehr ich ihren Intellekt und Humor schätze, Lina hat etwas intrinsisch Grausames in sich, das mir Unbehagen bereitet. Ich konnte ihr nie gänzlich vertrauen, und Vertrauen ist für derlei Spiele unerlässlich.«

»Und … _ihm_ vertrauen Sie? Er ist der Anti-Mage!«

»Magina würde mir nie etwas tun, was ich nicht wollte, er liebt mich.« Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Kaèls Brust aus. Es war immer noch ungewohnt und wundervoll, das auszusprechen.

Für eine Weile hielten sie den Blickkontakt, dann nickte Mister Taryòn und widmete sich wieder Kaèls Robe. »Für Ihren Termin heute Nachmittag empfehle ich Stulpen, die die Male verdecken«, sagte er, während er Kaèls Kragen richtete. »Werden derlei … Aktivitäten zukünftig öfter vorkommen?«

»Das hoffe ich doch.« Kaèl grinste.

Jetzt lächelte sogar Mister Taryòn. »Dann werde ich gleich ein Dutzend Seidenstulpen bei der Hofschneiderin bestellen.«

»Hmm«, sagte Kaèl. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte er diese reizenden Male aller Welt zur Schau gestellt, aber Elìrios war argwöhnisch genug, und Kaèl hatte keine Lust auf eine weitere Kündigungswelle.

Er wischte den Gedanken fort. »Wollten Kasimir und Ihre Frau nicht längst hier sein?«

»Sie erwarten Sie bereits in Ihrem Salon, Mylord.«

»Wunderbar.« Kaèl warf einen letzten, prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und eilte hinaus.

oOOo

Emma strahlte wie ein Sonnenschein, als er zur Tür hineinkam. Enthusiastisch schüttelte sie seine Hand, eine Formlosigkeit, die ihn und offensichtlich auch Mister Taryòn schlucken ließ.

Die Begrüßung mit Kasimir fiel weitaus kühler aus. »Wieso haben Sie uns hierherbestellt?«, fragte er, kaum dass sie die Höflichkeitsfloskeln hinter sich gebracht hatten.

Kaèl war es nur recht, er hatte die beiden schließlich nicht zum Plausch eingeladen. »Wie Sie wissen werden die Kinder der Menschendörfer seit vier Wochen unterrichtet. Ich habe bereits mit den Lehrkräften gesprochen, aber mir fehlen die Meinungen von Menschenseite, um das Bild zu komplettieren. Deshalb möchte ich von Ihnen erfahren, wie Kinder und Eltern die letzten Wochen aufgenommen haben.«

»Und warum ausgerechnet wir?«, fragte Kasimir. Missmutig zupfte er an dem Sofakissen herum.

Jetzt wo dieses Schneiderlein etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hatte, hatte er jeglichen Respekt vor ihm verloren. Und da Magina Kasimir so sehr mochte, konnte er ihn nicht einmal dafür feuern.

Kaèl machte eine ausladende Geste. »Sie beide haben Verbindungen zu verschiedenen Menschendörfern, daher–«

Er stockte.

_Diese verdammten Glockenärmel!_

_Natürlich_ waren sie hochgerutscht und offenbarten seine hämatomverzierten Handgelenke, und sowohl Kasimir als auch Emma starrten darauf.

Das Blut war aus Emmas Wangen gewichen. »Aber was ist Ihnen passiert?«

Mit einem Seufzer zog er den Ärmel zurecht. »Das wirkt schlimmer, als es ist, meine Haut ist sehr hell.«

»Aber …?«

»Das war sein …«, Mister Taryòn wirkte einen Stillezauber, »… Freund.«

»Sein Freund?«, wiederholte Emma. »Der, für den er das Eichhörnchen genäht hat?«

»Eichhörnchen?« Kasimir prustete los. Er wies auf Kaèl. » _Er_ hat diesen Unfall von einem Stofftier genäht? Das ist doch schief und krumm!«

Kaèl wollte etwas Schnippisches erwidern, aber Emma war schneller. »Liebevoll war das«, korrigierte sie Kasimir. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »Aber anscheinend hat sein Freund so etwas Schönes gar nicht verdient, wenn er ihn so behandelt!«

»Ich kenne seinen Freund zufällig«, sagte Kasimir, »er würde niemals etwas derartiges tun.«

»So?«, fragte Emma. »Dann wissen Sie sicherlich auch, wie gefährlich er ist, immerhin ist er der Hexen …« Sie schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. »Ich meine … er ist …«

»Emma«, sagte Mister Taryòn scharf. »Lass es gut sein.«

Genervt fuhr sich Kaèl durchs Haar. Selbst Emma wusste also über Maginas Identität Bescheid. Und wessen Schuld war das? Maginas!

 _Er_ war auf die Kutsche gesprungen und hatte Mister Taryòn auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Und _er_ hatte Kaèl mit nach Morlà geschleppt und sie so vor Kasimir bloßgestellt.

Kaèl blickte wieder zu Emma und Kasimir, die sich immer noch stritten. »Ruhe«, rief er.

Schlagartig verstummten sie.

»Anscheinend wissen wir hier alle, wer mein Freund ist«, sagte Kaèl bitter. Er hielt die Hände hoch. »Ja, diese Male stammen von ihm und ja, mir gefällt das so, und ich verbitte mir jeglichen Kommentar dazu. Und ja, das Kuscheltier habe _ich_ genäht und nein, dazu möchte ich keine fachkundige Meinung hören.«

Er atmete tief durch, und warf Kasimir einen langen Blick zu. »Sehen Sie jetzt, warum ich ausgerechnet Sie beide befrage? Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen können Sie ihre Kritik an meinen Ideen ungestraft äußern, denn ich bin Ihnen zu Dank für Ihr Stillschweigen verpflichtet. Und ich brauche ehrliche Rückmeldungen, sonst kann ich nichts verbessern!«

Kasimir nickte geplättet.

Irritiert wies Kaèl auf Mister Taryòn, der wie immer diskret in einer Ecke stand. »Und Sie? Wollen Sie sich nicht zu uns setzen?«

»Aber Mylord«, er warf Kaèl einen hilflosen Blick zu, »Das wäre nun wirklich nicht angebracht.«

Da musste Kaèl ihm beipflichten. Sein Diener und er wahrten aus gutem Grund ein rein dienstliches Verhältnis, obwohl sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten, als Mister Taryòn mit seiner Frau. Es hatte zu viele Fälle gegeben, in denen Adelige mit ihren Bediensteten Freundschaften oder gar Liebesverhältnisse pflegten, nur um ihnen dann bei der ersten Streitigkeit zu kündigen. Selbst Kaèl hatte ähnliches ein- oder zweimal getan, aber er hatte daraus gelernt.

Dennoch, dass er hier mit Emma munter diskutierte, während ihr Mann in der Ecke stand, erschien ihm doch arg merkwürdig.

Er machte eine auffordernde Geste. »In aller Drachen Namen, jetzt setzen Sie sich schon neben Ihre Frau.«

Zögerlich kam Mister Taryòn der Aufforderung nach.

Kaèl musterte ihn und Emma aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie hätten nicht verschiedener sein können, Emma fröhlich und lebhaft, Mister Taryòn ernst und steif. Aber wenn sie sich anblickten, hatten sie dieses Leuchten in den Augen, das nur Verliebte teilten.

Auf einmal vermisste er Magina.

Er riss sich zusammen. »Emma, Sie haben doch eine Cousine in Wìiha. Wie fanden ihre Kinder den Unterricht bislang?«

»Sie sind Ihnen alle sehr dankbar. Das war eine großartige Idee, Mylord.«

»Ich weiß«, erwiderte Kaèl. »Es war ja auch meine.« Er räusperte sich. »Aber ich habe Sie nicht der Komplimente wegen hergebeten, ich möchte von Ihnen hören, was noch _ausbesserungsfähig_ ist, damit ich es in Zukunft anpassen kann.«

Emma und Mister Taryòn tauschten nervöse Blicke.

»Ach nein«, sagte Kaèl. »Jetzt haben Sie keine Scheu, Kritik zu äußern. Wie gefällt es den Kindern?«

»An und für sich mögen sie es«, sagte Emma zögerlich. »Besonders die Großen, denen macht das Lesen lernen richtig Spaß.« Sie überlegte eine Weile. »Aber die Kleinen schimpfen, dass sie nicht mehr so viel spielen können, und sie hassen es, stillzusitzen.«

Kaèl lachte.

»Emma!«, zischte Mister Taryòn.

»Was denn? Wenn es so schlimm wäre, dann würde er nicht lachen. Und er wollte doch ehrliche Kritik!«

Kaèl lachte immer noch. »Die wollte ich. Wie alt sind die Kleinen ihrer Cousine?«

»Fünf und sieben, Mylord.«

»Dann sollte ich die Klassen vielleicht noch einmal unterteilen, damit die Kleinen einen kindgerechten Unterricht erhalten.«

Emma nickte. »Ja, das wäre für alle das Beste. Aber dann bräuchten Sie ja mehr Lehrkräfte?«

Er nickte abwesend. »Wir werden sehen, ob der Rat dem zustimmt.«

»Ansonsten kann ich nur Gutes berichten. Letzte Woche hatten sie mir erzählt, dass sie zusammen im Wald waren und Frühlingsblumen bestimmt haben. Da waren sie ganz begeistert.«

»Das hatte sich mein Freund ausgedacht«, sagte Kaèl stolz. »Gibt es Bücher im Dorf ihrer Cousine?«

»Nicht dass ich wüsste, Mylord.«

Er zückte sein Notizbuch. »Gut, dann benötigen wir für alle Dörfer eine kleine Bibliothek mit Belletristik sowie ein paar einfachen Sachbüchern. Wie verstehen sich die Kleinen mit ihrer Lehrerin?«

»Ah, am Anfang hatten sie Angst vor ihr, weil sie eine Zauberin ist, aber nachdem sie ihnen ein Feuerwerk gezaubert hat, waren sie alle begeistert.« Sie runzelte die Stirn. »Nur dass sie jetzt auch alle zaubern lernen wollen.«

»Na, diese Hoffnung ist vielleicht nicht ganz realistisch, aber ich werte es dennoch als ein positives Zeichen.«

Er wandte sich an Kasimir. »Und Sie, was haben Sie aus Morlà zu berichten?«

»Ich kann mich Miss Taryòn nur anschließen. Den meisten im Dorf gefallen die Neuerungen und die Kinder mögen den Lehrer sehr. Allerdings würde ich ein paar Dinge am Lehrplan umstellen.«

»So?«

»Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen ist ja schön und gut, aber die Kinder sollten auch etwas Praktisches lernen, das ihnen später einen Vorteil in der Arbeitswelt verschafft.«

Kaèl runzelte die Stirn. »Aber dafür habe ich extra höfische Konversation in den Lehrplan eingebunden!«

Kasimir hob die Brauen. »Das ist Ihre Vorstellung von ›praktisch‹?«

»Offensichtlich«, knurrte Kaèl. »Sprache ist Macht, wenn die Kinder grammatikalisch falsch sprechen oder mit einer merkwürdigen Betonung, dann wird sie niemand ernst nehmen, wenn sie eine Anstellung in den Städten suchen.«

Kasimir lief rot an. »Das ist keine ›merkwürdige Betonung‹, das ist ein Dialekt!«

»Und dennoch werden sie dadurch Probleme bekommen.« Kaèl zuckte mit den Schultern.

Emma räusperte sich. »Die wenigsten der Kinder werden später in die Städte ziehen. Aber auch für das Leben in den Dörfern sollten sie mehr wissen, als wie man den Rücken auf dem Feld krumm macht oder die Wäsche sauber schrubbt, schließlich müssen Dinge repariert oder neu produziert werden. Aber leider fehlt den meisten Erwachsenen dieses Wissen.«

»Aber das meine ich doch«, sagte Kasimir. »Die Kinder sollten Werken und Handarbeiten lernen. Das macht ihnen bestimmt Spaß und damit können sie ihren Eltern zur Hand gehen.«

Kaèl nickte. »Ein guter Punkt. Wenn ich das höre, dann denke ich fast, dass wir auch die Erwachsenenbildung vorantreiben sollten.« Er seufzte leise. »Es gibt so viel zu tun!«

Nach dem Gespräch rieb Kaèl sich die Hände. Die letzten Tage hatte er ununterbrochen gearbeitet, aber die Aussicht, mit seinem Handeln etwas bewegen zu können, elektrisierte ihn.

Natürlich war da noch das Treffen mit dem Rat … Ihn erwartete eine Horde missgünstiger, bornierter Adeliger, deren einziger Lebenszweck darin zu bestehen schien, seiner Mutter Steine in den Weg zu legen. Für diese verkalkten Gestalten war Kaèl nichts weiter als der missratene Sohn, der nicht in der Lage war, ›eine gute Partie‹ zu machen.

Aber das würde sich ändern. Er musste gleich nur noch Nyòko überzeugen, dann würde sich schon alles in Wohlgefallen auflösen.

oOOo

»Du willst _was?_ «, kreischte Nyòko.

»Dich heiraten«, wiederholte Kaèl. Irritiert zupfte er an seinen Stulpen. Er begriff nicht, was ihr Problem war. Sie konnte nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, Hiròki zu heiraten, das würden ihre Eltern ihr niemals durchgehen lassen. Und von einer Liebesheirat abgesehen, war Kaèl das Beste, was Finistère zu bieten hatte. Aber da fehlten ihr wohl der Geschmack und die Reife, um das einzusehen.

»Nein, nein, und nochmals nein!« Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stapfte davon, mitten ins Rosenlabyrinth hinein.

»Warte«, rief er, aber schon war sie im Rosentunnel verschwunden.

Es war unfair, Nyòko wusste genau, dass er seit dem Ball panische Angst vor diesen Ranken hatte.

Er atmete tief durch, und stürmte ihr hinterher, den Blick starr nach vorn gerichtet, aber das Blutrot der Rosen drängte sich immer wieder in sein Sichtfeld und ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

»Nyòko!«, brüllte er panisch.

Fast wäre er in seine Mutter und Ludòiku hineingerannt, die um eine Ecke bogen.

»Mutter!«, keuchte er. »Ludòiku.« Er deutete eine Verbeugung an.

»Na, geht ihr spazieren?«, fragte Ludòiku freundlich.

Kaèl nickte hektisch. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!

»Diese Turteltäubchen!«, sagte Akàri zu Ludòiku. »Kaum angekommen, verschwinden sie im Rosengarten.« Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Ludòiku lachte. »Bei dem Frühlingswetter ist es auch kein Wunder. Da schießen die Hormone über.«

Kaèl schluckte die Antwort herunter, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Es war sowieso alles schrecklich genug. »Ja ja«, sagte er stattdessen. »Ich muss jetzt auch …« Mit einem Kopfnicken wies er Richtung Rosengarten und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

»Na, dann lass dich nicht aufhalten, mein Goldstück«, rief Akàri ihm hinterher.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit und zehn Sackgassen später fand er Nyòko. Sie war im roten Pavillon, dort lehnte sie gegen die Balustrade und blickte auf die Orangerie.

Kaèl blieb in der Eingangspforte stehen und hielt sich die stechenden Seiten.

Sie wandte sich um. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, verengte sie die Augen. »Dass du dich hierher traust!«

»Ich kann doch nichts dafür«, keuchte er. »Aber sie lassen einfach nicht locker, und mittlerweile denke ich, dass es das Beste –«

»Wir wollten nie heiraten«, schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. »Das war unsere Abmachung!«

»Das mag sein«, lenkte er ein, »aber seit wir zusammen in dem Lustgarten waren, denkt alle Welt, dass wir –«

» _Du_ hast dich derart daneben benommen, dass ich keine Wahl hatte, als dich dort zu verstecken!«, keifte sie, untermalt von hektischen Gesten. »Es war dumm, dumm und falsch! Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich jemanden heiraten will, der so wenig über gesellschaftliche Konsequenzen nachdenkt?«

Mit jeder Silbe rutschte ihm das Herz tiefer in die Hose. »Und ich dachte, wir wären damals Freund*innen geworden«, flüsterte er.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg bockig.

Auch Kaèl verschränkte seine Arme. Unwohl tappte er von einem Fuß auf den andern.

»Wir … sollten jetzt gehen«, sagte er irgendwann, als ihm das Schweigen zu laut wurde. »Die Ratssitzung beginnt in wenigen Minuten.« Er warf Nyòko einen nervösen Seitenblick zu. »Also, sofern du überhaupt noch willst.«

»Ich komme mit«, knurrte sie. »Dafür bin ich hier. Aber ich mime _nicht_ deine Verlobte, nur damit sie dich als zukünftigen Königsgemahl ernst nehmen. Den Respekt musst du dir selbst verdienen!« Sie reckte das Kinn und drückte sich an ihm vorbei.

 _Großartig._ Frustriert blickte er ihr hinterher.

»Kommst du endlich?«, rief Nyòko über ihre Schulter. Als wäre er ein störrischer Hund.

_Na das kann ja heiter werden!_


	36. Der Schwerverbrecher

Ratssitzungen waren unfassbar langweilig. Seit Stunden saß Kaèl nun eingepfercht zwischen zwei Dutzend Leuten, die so unangenehm waren, dass er privat einen weiten Bogen um sie gemacht hätte. Und dennoch versuchte er, trotz ihrer Ignoranz und geistlosen Floskeln, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren.

Hin und wieder linste er zu Nyòko, die links neben ihm saß, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er hätte alles gegeben, um mit ihr zu lästern und die Zeit so ein wenig schneller herumzukriegen, aber sie strahlte so viel Wut aus, dass er es gar nicht erst versuchte.

Stattdessen gab er vor, sich Notizen zu machen, und kritzelte verworrene Zeichnungen in sein Notizbuch. Hin und wieder nickte er bedächtig, als würde er der Diskussion folgen.

Sie arbeiteten eine erschreckend lange Liste an Themen durch, und bei jedem noch so unwichtigen Aspekt mussten die Vertretenden der Adelsfamilien Fukuòkas ihren Senf dazu geben. Jetzt verstand er, warum Akàri diesen Leuten Spitznamen gab. Man hatte während dieser Sitzungen viel zu viel Zeit, über so einen Unfug nachzudenken, und seine Mutter musste derartige Treffen beinahe täglich über sich ergehen lassen. Allein der Gedanke daran machte ihn müde.

Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Seit einer knappen Stunde diskutierten sie darüber, welche weiteren Zauber in das Curriculum der Privatschulen aufgenommen werden sollten, und Kaèl fragte sich mittlerweile, ob diese gutbetuchten Adeligen nur in dem Rat saßen, um bessere Bedingungen für _ihre eigenen_ Kinder zu schaffen, wer sonst konnte sich eine Privatschule leisten?

Der Kerl mit der nasalen Stimme hob die Hand, anscheinend hatte er wieder etwas zu beanstanden, _wie schön_. ›Froschgesicht‹, nannte Akàri ihn, das passte ganz gut. Er war ein kleiner Zauberer, mit hervorquellenden Augen und einem breiten Mund. Eigentlich mochte Kaèl Frösche, besonders seit Magina ihm kürzlich voller Begeisterung die Kaulquappen in einem Teich nahe seiner Hütte gezeigt hatte, aber dieser Kerl verleidete ihm sogar das.

Kaèl platzte der Kragen. »Verdammt noch mal«, knurrte er. »Ihre erlauchten Kinder lernen bis zum siebzehnten Lebensjahr im Schnitt zweihundert Zauber, mehr als genug um später an der Akademie Fuß zu fassen. In den öffentlich Schulen hingegen werden lediglich _zwanzig_ «, er zog das Wort in die Länge, »gelehrt. _Das_ ist ausbaufähig! Aber das scheint hier im Kulturrat ja niemanden zu interessieren.«

»Das ist jetzt nicht das Thema!«, sagte Madame Urusài, die Sekretärin von Kaèls Großmutter, die die Sitzung anleitete.

Sie ging Kaèl auf die Nerven, bislang hatte sie jede noch so kleinliche Nachfrage zugelassen. Wie schön, dass sie _jetzt_ wenigstens zu Eile antrieb, wenn es zur Abwechslung um etwas Relevantes ging.

»Die Bildung von fünfundneunzig Prozent der Bevölkerung ist ›nicht das Thema‹?«, wiederholte Kaèl. »Und ich dachte, wir säßen hier, um die Bedingungen der Leute zu verbessern, die auf das öffentliche Bildungssystem angewiesen sind.«

»Natürlich tun wir das, daher haben wir ihren äußerst … _motivierten_ … Punkt ja mit aufgenommen«, erwiderte Madame Urusài ungerührt.

»Aber alles der Reihe nach«, rief das Froschgesicht. »Die Themen für heute sind nach Relevanz geordnet.« Süffisant grinste er Kaèl an.

Kaèl wurde heiß vor Zorn. Sein Thema war das letzte auf der Liste. Aber er konnte diesen Schaumschläger nicht offiziell herabwürdigen, also blieb er freundlich, obwohl der dreiste Kerl ihm offen ins Gesicht lachte.

Seufzend hob er den Arm und bestellte sich einen Tee.

Kaèl schlürfte bereits an seiner vierten Tasse, als er endlich an der Reihe war. Er erhob sich, und präsentierte die Daten und Beobachtungen der ersten vier Schulwochen. An der Akademie hatte er so viele Vorlesungen gehalten, dass es Routine für ihn war, seine Argumente vorzutragen, egal wie kritisch sein Publikum sich gab. So malte er magische Diagramme in die Luft, zitierte Aussagen von Lehrkräften und Eltern und händigte zum Abschluss der gesamten Riege den überarbeiteten Lehrplan aus, den er direkt nach der morgendlichen Besprechung mit Emma und Kasimir erneuert hatte.

Kaum hatte er wieder Platz genommen, erhob der unsägliche Zauberer seine nasale Stimme: »Was für eine merkwürdige Idee mit diesem Unterricht! Es ist eine bekannte Tatsache, dass Menschen nicht in der Lage sind, sich komplizierte Sachverhalte zu merken. Warum also Geld und Zeit an sie verschwenden?«

»Genau das hatte ich Ihnen während der letzten zwanzig Minuten dargelegt«, erwiderte Kaèl. »Haben Sie nicht zugehört?«

»Sicher habe ich das. Aber Ihre Aussage fußt auf einem Fehler. Sie behaupten, dass Menschen etwas dazulernen könnten. Aber wir wissen doch, nach allem, was wir mit ihnen erlebt haben, dass dies nicht so ist. Ein Lebewesen, das nicht zaubern kann, kann auch nicht denken.«

Wie Kaèl ihn hasste! Er redete von Leuten wie Magina, als seien sie nichts weiter als Hefepilze. Als hätten sie keine Chance im Leben verdient.

»Ich finde es interessant, wie Sie es immer wieder schaffen, Ihre Parteilichkeit als Unparteilichkeit zu maskieren«, sagte Kaèl spitz. »So viel Geschwurbel bin ich von der Akademie nicht gewöhnt.«

Das Froschgesicht ignorierte ihn. Grinsend blickte er in die Runde. »Warum sagt man nicht ›blöder Mensch‹?« Er ließ einen Moment verstreichen, dann rief er: »Weil man auch nicht ›weißer Schimmel‹ sagt!« Er wieherte, und einige stimmten mit ein.

Kaèl unterdrückte ein Würgen. So viel Ignoranz war zu viel für ihn. Das Schlimme war, dass er sich machtlos fühlte, wenn nicht auf Grundlage von Fakten, sondern Gefühlen und diffusen ›Erfahrungen‹ argumentiert wurde. Er vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.

Jemand zupfte an seinem Ärmel. Zu seiner Überraschung war es Nyòko. »Gibst du so schnell auf?«, raunte sie.

_Seit wann redet sie wieder mit mir?_

»Sie sind so anstrengend«, flüsterte er. »Andauernd verwechseln sie ›klug‹ und ›magiebewandert‹.«

»Und das aus deinem Mund«, erwiderte Nyòko, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. »Früher hast da das selbst immer verwechselt.«

»Na und?«, fauchte er ungehalten, »darf ich meine Meinung nicht ändern?«

»Doch, immer.« Sie lächelte ihn so warm an, dass sein Widerstand schmolz. »Aber so wie du es angehst, bringt es dich nicht weiter.« Mit einem Kopfnicken wies sie auf das Froschgesicht. »Du solltest mit so einem nicht diskutieren. Er zieht dich nur auf sein Niveau und schlägt dich dort mit Erfahrung. Das Einzige, auf was diese Leute hier hören, ist Macht!«

Er beugte sich zu ihr. »Definitiv. Du solltest sie sehen, wenn Großmutter im Raum ist, dann verwandeln sie sich in winselnde Speichellecker. Aber in mir sehen sie nichts, als den missratenen Sohn, der keine günstige Partie macht, und daher dem Land schadet.«

»Dann ist das wohl eine Aufgabe für die _Kronprinzessin_.« Sie grinste. »Sagt dir die vierzehnte Direktive etwas?«

»Nur vage.«

Ihr freches Grinsen wurde zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln. »Wunderbar, mir auch nicht. Aber wenn selbst du sie nicht kennst, dann haben die Vollpfosten hier garantiert auch keine Ahnung, also improvisieren wir jetzt.«

Nyòko erhob sich. In ihrer dunkelroten Robe und mit ihrem durchgedrückten Rücken wirkte sie wie die Königin, die sie bald auch sein würde. »Ruhe!«, rief sie.

Alles verstummte.

Schwer legte sie eine Hand auf Kaèls Schulter. »Kaèl«, sie lächelte ihm warm zu, »hatte mich bereits vorgewarnt, wie die Ratssitzungen in diesem doch recht … abgelegenem … Gebiet vonstattengehen. Ich konnte aber nicht glauben, wie rückständig es hier wirklich ist.« Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. »Rückständig hin oder her, sicherlich ist Ihnen die vierzehnte Direktive des dritten Gesetzbuches Finistères bekannt.« Auffordernd blickte sie in die Runde.

Alles schwieg, selbst Madame Urusài starrte mit offenem Mund zu ihr.

»Niemanden?« Sie verzog das Gesicht. »Erschreckend. Aber du kennst sie doch, oder, Kaèl?« In ihrer Stimme lag ein flehender Unterton, anscheinend gingen ihr gerade die Ideen aus.

»Natürlich«, improvisierte er. »Die … Erweiterung … des Schulrechts. Allen Kindern, unabhängig welcher Bevölkerungsgruppe, deren Eltern zur Zahlung von Abgaben oder Pacht verpflichtet sind, steht ein Platz in der öffentlichen Schule offen.« So ein Gesetz gab es nicht, aber Kaèl hätte es durchaus begrüßt.

Nyòko atmete auf. »Genau das. Die Frage ist also: ›zahlen diese Menschen Abgaben?‹«

»Das tun sie, Mylady«, sagte Madame Urusài zögerlich.

»Eure Hoheit«, korrigierte Nyòko sanft, und die Zauberin zog den Kopf ein.

»Die Menschen zahlen also ihre jährlichen Abgaben«, fuhr sie fort. »Dann haben sie alles Recht, ihre Kinder in die Schule zu schicken.« Sie hob die Brauen. »De facto würden wir uns sogar strafbar machen, ihnen dies zu verweigern.«

Der Rat begann zu tuscheln.

Kaèl räusperte sich. »Aus diesem Grund habe ich meinen Vorschlag hier eingebracht«, log er. »Ich fand die Vorstellung, diese Kinder mit Magikindern zusammen in der Schule zu unterrichten nicht umsetzbar, daher meine Idee mit dem Dorfunterricht. Mit diesem Kompromiss halten wir uns an das Gesetz und berücksichtigen dennoch die unterschiedlichen Bedürfnisse der beiden Gruppen.«

Nyòko nickte ihm huldvoll zu. »Das erscheint mir akzeptabel. Fürs Erste«, fügte sie streng hinzu. Sie setzte sich wieder.

Kaèl erhob sich. »Sie haben die Meinung der Kronprinzessin vernommen. Gibt es noch Fragen?«

Schweigen. Alle Blicke wanderten von Nyòko zu ihm.

»Fein«, sagte er. »Dann folgt nun die Abstimmung.« Er nickte in die Runde. »Dass der Unterricht fortgeführt werden muss, steht außer Frage, nun geht es darum, ob Sie den beantragten Erweiterungen – sprich Bibliotheken und zusätzlichen Lehrkräften – zustimmen. Wer ist dafür?«

Gut ein Dutzend Hände schnellte in die Höhe. Als Nyòko sich laut räusperte, folgten noch ein paar Weitere.

Das Froschgesicht verschränkte die Arme demonstrativ und starrte zu Kaèl, aber diesmal war es Kaèl, der lächelte.

»Siebzehn zu zehn«, zählte er. »Ausgezeichnet, die Erweiterungen sind zugelassen.« Kaèl schlug die flachen Hände auf den Tisch. »Gibt es sonst etwas? Madame Urusài?«

Kopfschütteln.

»Gut. Dann ist der letzte Punkt durch.« Er erhob sich. »Das nächste Treffen findet in drei Monaten statt, wir sehen uns.«

Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, raffte er seine Unterlagen zusammen und schritt hinaus. Nyòko folgte ihm.

Als sie drei Zimmer weiter waren, ließen sie die Tür hinter sich zufallen, lehnten sich gegen das Holz und brachen in Gelächter aus. »Die ›vierzehnte Direktive des dritten Gesetzbuches‹«, Kaèl schnappte nach Luft. »Du bist genial!«

»Deine Interpretation des Gesetzes war aber auch nicht schlecht. Das wäre mir nicht so schnell eingefallen.« Sie wischte sich die Augen. »Von Zuhause weiß ich, wie das läuft. Die Leute sind derart fokussiert auf ihre Bedürfnisse, dass sie nur einen winzigkleinen Ausschnitt der Gesetze kennen und den Rest ignorieren. Wenn man anfängt, konkrete Paragraphen zu nennen, glauben sie einem alles!«

Kaèl schüttelte den Kopf. »Es wäre nur fatal, wenn jemand nachforschen würde.«

»Sieh dir diese Waschlappen doch an. Ich bezweifle, dass sich da eine*r die Arbeit macht.« Sie kicherte. »Und wenn doch, ist es einerlei, die Abstimmung ist durch.«

Eine Dienerin kam ihnen entgegen und warf ihnen einen verwirrten Blick zu. Kaèl löste sich von der Tür und zog Nyòko ins nächste Treppenhaus. »Danke, dass du mir beigesprungen bist«, raunte er, als sie die Dienerin hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Sie machte eine abwehrende Geste. »Der Vortrag, den du gehalten hast, hätte vernünftige Leute überzeugen müssen, aber diese Flachpfeifen hören ja nicht auf Argumente.« Sie verdrehte die Augen. »Ich dachte, Serèika und ich wären von konservativen Stümpern umgeben, aber das hier schlägt alles! Unfassbar, mit was deine Mutter sich umgibt.«

»Sie wurden hauptsächlich von meiner Großmutter auf ihre Posten gesetzt.«

»Warum?«, fragte Nyòko. »Deine Großmutter regiert nicht mehr.«

Kaèl seufzte tief. »Offiziell hat sie meiner Mutter ihre Ländereien überlassen, als sie ihren Sohn geheiratet hat. Aber Großmutter klammert sich an ihre Macht, wie ein Drache an seinen Goldschatz.« Er fuhr sich durchs Haar. »Weißt du, früher dachte ich immer, meine Mutter habe alles im Griff, aber je tiefer ich in die Materie eindringe, desto klarer sehe ich, wie vergiftet alles ist, weil Großmutter diese Leute regelmäßig anstachelt. Mutter hätte damals dem Druck ihrer Eltern nicht nachgeben, und Vater heiraten dürfen. Sie sind so unglücklich miteinander, und du siehst ja selbst, was sie politisch davon hat.« Er rang die Hände. »Warum hat sie nicht einfach Ludòiku geheiratet!«

»Dann wären wir beide nicht auf der Welt«, korrigierte Nyòko ihn sanft.

Er lachte. »Auch wieder wahr.«

Eine Weile hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach, während sie durch die Galerie des Schlosses zu Nyòkos Räumen liefen. An den Wänden wurden Kaèls Ahnen zur Schau gestellt. Mal kämpferisch im Duell mit anderen Magi oder im Krieg gegen die Menschen, mal intellektuell vor prall gefüllten Bücherregalen. Früher hatte er die Galerie gemocht, und sich immer vorgestellt, wie _sein_ Bild später aussehen würde, wenn er regierte, aber mittlerweile fand er das alles nur noch beklemmend. Keiner dieser Leute hätte seinen neuesten politischen Kurs unterstützt.

»Weißt du, was das für ein Druck ist«, platzte es aus ihm heraus, »dass ich das einzig Gute bin, was Mutter an dieser Ehe hat? Dass ich als Entschädigung für alles herhalten muss? Ich meine … bis jetzt hat das funktioniert, weil ich talentiert und intelligent bin, und alle ihre Erwartungen erfüllt habe, aber jetzt … Wenn sie wüsste, dass ich –« Seine Stimme brach.

Nyòko rückte ein Stückchen näher. »… dass du einen Bauern liebst?«, flüsterte sie.

Kaèl nickte überfordert.

»Wirk’ mal einen Stillezauber. Einen Guten.«

 _Kann sie das nicht selbst?_ Irritiert kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach.

»Ich hoffe ja noch, dass meine Eltern irgendwann verstehen, dass es wichtiger ist, dass ich glücklich bin, als dass ich eine gute Partie mache. Nur so werde ich die Kraft haben, dieses Land zu regieren. Immerhin hat Mutter damals auch auf ihr Herz gehört, und es war ihr nicht zum Nachteil. Das, was Ludòiku an Titeln fehlt, macht er durch Diplomatie wieder wett.«

»Hmmm«, machte Kaèl. Das konnte Nyòko doch selbst nicht glauben, dass sie so leicht davonkommen würde! In solchen Momenten schimmerte durch, wie jung sie war, auch wenn sie das sonst mit ihrem souveränen Auftreten verbarg. Aber nach dem Streit von heute Nachmittag verkniff er sich einen Kommentar dazu. Sie würde es früh genug herausfinden.

Sein Blick blieb an dem überlebensgroßen Bild seiner Großmutter hängen, die streng auf ihn herabschaute. Schnell wandte er den Kopf ab.

»Vielleicht lässt deine Mutter mit sich reden, wenn du offen mit ihr über deine Gefühle sprichst? Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hat, versteht sie dich vielleicht besser, als du denkst.«

Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf. »Sie würde es mir nie verzeihen, dass ich einen Mann liebe.«

»Auch da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Vor Kurzem hat sich Sir John öffentlich zu seinem Freund bekannt.«

»Beim Drachen, Nyòko, das war, _nachdem_ seine Frau verstorben ist.« Er gestikulierte wild umher. »Außerdem heißt das nicht, dass _wir_ uns so etwas erlauben können, nur weil irgendsoein kleiner Landlord das tut. Und selbst wenn Mutter so etwas tolerieren würde, mein Freund ist –« Er stockte.

»Er ist …?«

»Es geht einfach nicht«, rief er gequält. Warum ließ sie ihn nicht endlich in Ruhe? Er drückte er sich an ihr vorbei und beschleunigte seine Schritte, so dass Nyòko ihm hinterherlaufen musste und ihn erst wieder einholte, als er ihre Zimmertür erreicht hatte.

»Da wären wir, _Eure Hoheit_.« Mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung riss er die Tür auf. »Eure Gemächer.«

Er wollte davon schreiten, aber sie hielt ihn am Ärmel zurück. »Jetzt komm, ich kann nichts dafür, dass dein Freund ein Bürgerlicher ist.« Sie senkte die Stimme. »Natürlich wird deiner Mutter das nicht gefallen, aber so eine Ehe hätte auch ihre Vorteile. Unsere Sichtweise auf das Land ist verzerrt, wir haben viel zu wenig Kontakt zu niederen Schichten. Das hast du ja auch in dieser Ratsdebatte gemerkt. Die überwältigende Mehrheit der Bevölkerung sind aber Bürgerliche. Wie sollen wir über deren Leben entscheiden, wenn wir ihre Sorgen nicht kennen? Ich bin mir sicher, dein Freund macht dich zu einem besseren Lord, und das Volk wird dich dafür lieben.«

»Die Macht in diesem Land liegt aber nicht beim Volke, sondern bei den Adelsfamilien«, korrigierte er sie. »Es ist irrelevant, was das Volk denkt!«

»Ist es das?«

»Nicht für mich«, sagte er hastig, als er ihre grimmige Miene bemerkte, »aber für die anderen. Du weißt, wie das Spiel läuft, Nyòko. Ich kann nichts ohne die Rückendeckung der Adelsfamilien erreichen.«

»Wenn keine*r dieses Muster durchbricht, dann ändert sich auch nichts.« Sie fixierte ihn. »Deshalb will ich dich auch nicht heiraten, Kaèl. Ich weiß, dass ich mit Hiròki im Geheimen ein komfortables Leben führen könnte, aber ich habe diese Heuchelei so satt! Ich werde bald mit Vater darüber sprechen!«

_Wie schön, dass sie sich in allem moralisch überlegen wähnt!_

Er riss seinen Ärmel frei und verschränkte die Arme. »Dann tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber mir wird das verwehrt bleiben, es geht nicht, nicht mit _ihm_.«

»Was ist denn mit ihm?« Nyòko lachte hell auf. »Du benimmst dich, als sei er ein Schwerverbrecher!«

»Vielleicht ist er ja einer«, rief er. »Vielleicht bin ich ja mit dem Anti-Mage zusammen!«

Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn fassungslos an.

Kaèls Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er starrte zurück, wie eine in die Ecke gedrängte Maus zur Katze und erwartete das Unvermeidliche.

Auf einmal prustete sie los. »Ja, genau, und Schweine können fliegen! Als hätte _einer wie du_ was mit dem Anti-Mage! Manchmal bist du wirklich witzig Kaèl!«

»Jaja, mein bekannter Humor. Daher bin ich auf Festen auch immer so beliebt«, grummelte er, um seine Erleichterung zu überspielen.

»Ah bitte, jetzt sei nicht so grantig!«

Er rang die Hände. »Können wir aufhören, über meine Probleme zu sprechen? Noch vor einigen Stunden hast du mir verkündet, dass wir nicht befreundet sind, wieso sollte ich dir jetzt in irgendeiner Form Vertrauen entgegenbringen?«

»Kaèl«, sagte sie. »Mein Ausbruch von heute Nachmittag tut mir leid. Du hattest mich kalt erwischt, mit deinem Antrag. Aber das, was ich gesagt habe, war nicht so gemeint, wir _sind_ Freund*innen geworden.«

Er entspannte sich ein wenig. »So?«

»Ich mag dich.« Sie lächelte. »Und dabei hatte ich mir nach allem, was du meinem Bruder angetan hast, fest vorgenommen, das nicht zu tun.«

»Iònatan?«, überlegte er laut. »Was soll ich ihm denn getan ha–«

»Das hast du vergessen?«, unterbrach sie ihn. »Das mit deiner Ex?«

»Rubìnia?«

»Nein, diese Lina. Rothaarig, zynischer Humor, provokante Kleidung. Eine grässliche Person, wenn du mich fragst.« Sie schüttelte sich. »Aber Iònatan war da anderer Meinung … zumindest bis _du_ sie ihm ausgespannt hast! Er hat ihr jahrelang hinterhergetrauert.«

»Aber das ist doch schon ewig her«, sagte Kaèl lachend. »Außerdem war das Linas Entscheidung.«

»Sie war seine erste Liebe!«

Er schnaubte genervt. »Oh bitte, er wäre nicht glücklich mit ihr geworden. Für eine wie Lina hat er ein viel zu zartes Gemüt.«

»Und _du_ willst das beurteilen?« Sie runzelte die Stirn. »Wie dem auch sei, nachdem du Lina ausgerechnet an seiner Geburtstagsfeier so schamlos den Hof gemacht hast, hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen, dich nicht zu mögen.«

»Aber jetzt magst du mich doch. Keine kann auf Dauer meinem Charme widerstehen.« Mit einer schwungvollen Geste warf er sein Haar zurück.

Nyòko verdrehte die Augen. »Und schon hat er ihn zerstört, den jungen Trieb unserer Freundschaft.«

»Ach komm, Nyòko, du brauchst mich morgen beim Ball. Finley Whitecrow ist geladen, und er hat sich eine neue Beschäftigung zugelegt. Er rezitiert selbstgeschriebene Gedichte.« Kaèl senkte die Stimme. »Über Wein.«

»Das ist nicht dein Ernst!«

Er grinste breit. »Aber wir können jederzeit zusammen in den Lustgarten verschwinden. Du weißt schon, ist der Ruf erst ruiniert …«

Sie lachte. »Na gut. Aber wir nehmen Hiròki mit!«

»Natürlich. Ich werde ein Buch in meiner Robe verstecken, dann könnt ihr euch in aller Ruhe küssen, während ich lese.«

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. »Wieso lädst du deinen Freund nicht ein? Er könnte sich als Gast tarnen … oder als Diener und im Lustgarten auf uns warten. Ich würde ihn so gern einmal kennenlernen.«

»Das ist keine gute Idee«, sagte er steif.

»Ach, es wäre sicher lustig, so ein Abend zu viert.«

Er seufzte. Wenn Nyòko wüsste, wie sehr er sich genau das wünschte. Normalität. Magina einmal zu zeigen, wie er lebte, damit er ein Bild von dem hatte, über das Kaèl andauernd sprach. Kaèl kannte ja auch Maginas Hütte, er wusste, wie Magina seine Tage verbrachte, mit wem er befreundet war. Allein das gab ihm das Gefühl, Magina nahe zu sein.

Aber dennoch, gerade bei einem Ball war es riskant, ihn dort einzuschleusen. Es waren zu viele Leute dort, und die Sicherheitskräfte waren verstärkt. Wenn einer von ihnen Magina als den Anti-Mage erkannte, dann drohte ihm der Galgen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Besser nicht.«

»Ach ja, ich vergaß, er ist ja ein Schwerverbrecher.« Sie kicherte, als habe sie einen guten Witz gemacht. »Überlege es dir.«

Als würde er nicht ständig darüber nachdenken. Aber wenn er Magina jemals sein Zuhause zeigen wollte, dann nur, wenn Myriam und seine Eltern nicht da waren, was so gut wie nie der Fall war, außer …

Kaèl lächelte. _Vielleicht ist Nyòkos Idee doch nicht so abwegig …_

»Nicht morgen«, sagte er. »Aber ich arbeite daran, in Ordnung? Du wirst ihn kennenlernen.«

»Ich bin gespannt!«


	37. Entspannung

»Hat Nyòko dir einen Antrag gemacht?«, fragte Akàri am Morgen nach dem Ball.

Kaèl hatte diese Frage bereits gefürchtet. Er wusste, dass nach all den Bällen, Lustgartenspaziergängen und Skifahrten etwas passieren _musste_. Nyòko war nicht die erste ›Freundin‹, die er ihr erst freudestrahlend präsentiert hatte, nur um sie dann wenig später mit seiner Beziehungsunlust zu vergraulen.

Kaèl war offen für _alles_ – neue Theorien, Ideen – nur nicht für Leute. Die meisten von ihnen nervten schon, bevor die Beziehung wirklich angefangen hatte.

»Sie will noch warten, Mutter«, sagte er widerwillig. Es war unfair, _diesmal_ war es nicht seine Schuld. Er hatte sich bemüht. Er hätte alles getan, er hätte Nyòko auf der Stelle geheiratet, wenn sie bereit dazu gewesen wäre.

»Was soll das heißen? Auf was wartet sie?«

»Ich weiß es nicht.« Er fuhr sich durchs Haar. »Sie ist sehr jung und …«

Sie schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. »So ein Unfug! In ihrem Alter hatte ich schon einen einjährigen Sohn! So ein hübscher und gewandter Mann wie du sollte doch fähig sein, eine Dame zu umgarnen! Du bemühst dich nicht, das ist es!«

Er seufzte tief. »Mutter, du hast keine Vorstellung, wie sehr ich auf diese Hochzeit hoffe.«

»Dann verhalte dich auch so«, knurrte sie.

»Ich versuche es doch«, sagte er kleinlaut. »Ihr … reist doch übernächstes Wochenende zu den Whitecrows … ich hatte überlegt, Nyòko zu uns einzuladen, damit wir etwas Zeit allein verbringen. Vielleicht überzeugt sie das.«

Akàri nahm einen Schluck Wasser. »Möglich ist es«, überlegte sie.

»Am besten mit wenigen Bediensteten, um die Atmosphäre nicht zu zerstören«, spezifizierte Kaèl.

»Ich weiß genau, was du meinst.«, pflichtete sie ihm bei. »Das werde ich in die Wege leiten.«

»Danke, das bedeutet mir viel.«

Es klopfte an der Tür, und Myriam rauschte herein, ein Stapel Ordner schwebte hinter ihr her. Kaèl nutzte Akàris Ablenkung, und erhob sich. »Heute abend esse ich nicht mit«, sagte er beiläufig.

Myriam musterte ihn. Ihr Blick war ihm unangenehm, also sagte er schnell: »Ich bin erschöpft, die zwei Tage im Strandhaus werden mich wieder auf die Beine bringen.«

Das war nicht einmal gelogen. Es war eine anstrengende Woche gewesen, mit den vielen Reisen, der Sitzung und dem Ball. Nur dass er nicht am Meer entspannte, sondern in Maginas Armen.

»Was du an dieser Abgeschiedenheit findest.« Akàri schüttelte den Kopf. »Mir würde die Decke auf den Kopf fallen.«

»Du weißt doch, nur dort kann ich in Ruhe schreiben«, säuselte er. »Irgendwann muss mein siebtes Buch ja fertig werden.«

»Viel Erfolg beim _Schreiben_ «, sagte Myriam. Sie grinste.

oOOo

Es dämmerte bereits, als Kaèl Maginas Hütte erreichte. Er klopfte gegen die Tür, aber niemand öffnete, dabei drang Licht aus den Fenstern. »Magina?«

Er klopfte erneut, aber eine Reaktion blieb aus.

 _Zum Henker mit den Manieren!_ , müde wie er war, wollte er sich nur noch in Maginas Bett kuscheln und die Welt um sich herum vergessen.

Er riss die Tür auf.

Magina saß auf seinem Bett, mit verschränkten Armen.

»Du bist ja da«, sagte Kaèl.

Magina reagierte nicht. Er starrte zu ihm, eine steile Falte zwischen seinen Brauen. So finster hatte er nicht einmal während ihrer ersten Kämpfe geschaut.

Vorsichtig schloss Kaèl die Tür hinter sich. Er schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und tappte in den Raum, bis er zwei Schritte vor dem Bett verharrte. Er lächelte unsicher. »Was hast du?«

»Wir müssen reden.«

Augenblicklich versteifte er sich. Dieser Satz war nie gut. Kaèl hatte ihn bereits einige Male in seinen Beziehungen gehört, und meist hatten sie danach nicht mehr lange gehalten. »Aha?«

Unbeeindruckt stand Magina auf, passierte ihn und suchte etwas aus seiner Kiste. Kaèl zuckte innerlich zusammen, als er sah, was Magina in seiner Hand hielt. _Die Briefe!_

_Verdammt. Hatte Magina die gelesen?_

Magina setzte sich wieder auf die Matratze, wie auf einen Thron und fixierte ihn, die Briefe in seinem Schoß.

Fieberhaft überlegte Kaèl, _was_ genau er dort geschrieben hatte. Er hatte Magina beschimpft, ihn ›Bauer‹ genannt und herabgewürdigt. Die Röte kroch in sein Gesicht.

Er befeuchtete seine Lippen, schluckte. »Bitte, versteh das nicht falsch.«

Magina lachte bitter. »Oh keine Sorge, dafür weißt du dich zu gut auszudrücken. Wie könnte ich etwas, das _du_ schreibst, falsch verstehen?«

»Ich …« Kaèl rang um Worte, aber ihm fiel nichts Vernünftiges ein. _Ich wusste, dass das passiert,_ sang es in ihm _, ich wusste, dass er sie liest. Wieso habe ich nicht eher mit ihm darüber geredet?_

»Bist du … enttäuscht?«, fragte er schließlich.

»Ja.«

Kaèl starrte auf seine Füße. Alles, was er dort geschrieben hatte, wirkte wie von einem anderen Kaèl, der nichts mehr mit dem Heutigen zu tun hatte, aber das konnte er Magina nicht glaubhaft versichern, immerhin lag das Ganze nur Monate zurück.

»Du hast eine Strafe verdient.«

Kaèls Kopf fuhr wieder hoch. »Wie bitte?«

»Zieh’ deine Robe aus.«

Für eine Weile verharrte er perplex. Wollte Magina daraus ein Spiel machen? Wollte er so seine Wut an ihm abreagieren? Er war verletzt, aus jeder Geste, jedem Blick sprach die kalte Wut. Wieso … redeten sie nicht darüber?

Er wollte etwas einwenden, aber sein Kopf war wie leergefegt.

»Ich sagte, zieh deine Robe aus«, wiederholte Magina. Diesmal lauerte etwas Dunkles in seiner Stimme, dem Kaèl nicht widersprechen wollte.

Zitternd löste er die Verschnürungen seiner Robe. Es dauerte lange, weil auch seine Finger zitterten, und er musste sich biegen und winden, um die letzten Schleifen an seinem Rücken zu erreichen. Elegant war etwas anderes.

Magina musterte ihn dabei unverhohlen.

Kaèl war nie schamhaft gewesen, aber unter diesem Blick fühlte er sich unwohl. Er ließ die Robe zu Boden gleiten, das Unterkleid folgte, dazu die Hose.

Als nur noch die Unterhose fehlte, zögerte er.

»Alles«, sagte Magina.

Trotz seiner Blöße wurde ihm heiß, als er das letzte schützende Stück Stoff nach unten zog.

»Jetzt komm her.« Auffordernd klopfte Magina auf den Platz neben sich.

Langsam näherte Kaèl sich ihm. Es fühlte sich falsch an, aber ein wenig neugierig war er auch, was Magina vorhatte. Er war sich immer noch unsicher, wie wütend Magina wirklich war. Direkt vor dem Bett zögerte er, dann setzte er sich neben Magina, weit genug von ihm entfernt, dass sie sich nicht berührten. Verstohlen musterte er Maginas Miene, aber sie verriet keinerlei Regung. Kaèl konnte nur vermuten, dass viel mehr Wut unter der glatten Oberfläche brodelte, als Magina bereit war, zu zeigen.

Magina legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und Kaèl erschauderte. »Komm näher, oder ekelt dich der Bauernjunge?«

»Magina, ich weiß, dass du wütend bist, aber wir sollten darüber sprechen. Das was in den Briefen steht, das habe ich nicht–«

Ein Ruck, und er lag quer über Maginas Schoß, sein nackter Hintern emporgereckt.

»Was soll das?«, keuchte Kaèl, aber Magina lachte nur leise. Er ließ eine Hand über Kaèls Pobacken gleiten.

Kaèl biss die Zähne zusammen. Aller Anspannung zum Trotz regte sich sein Schwanz, der Verräter, und zuckte ungeduldig bei jeder von Maginas Berührungen.

»Für so etwas bist du dir nicht zu fein, hmm?«

»Magina, wir sollten darüber red– aua!«

Sein Hintern brannte, der Schmerz trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er schnappte nach Luft.

Magina begann, ihn wieder zu streicheln, quälend langsam. »Du willst reden? Dann erzähl mir doch, warum so einer wie ich dankbar sein sollte, dass er das hier«, er hob die Hand, »mit dir machen darf.«

»Nein«, entfuhr es Kaèl.

Das Klatschen ließ ihn aufkeuchen. Er wimmerte leise.

»Bitte, wir –« Kaèls Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um seine Schluchzer zu unterdrücken.

»Weißt du, große Worte sind nichts für so einen Bauerntölpel wie mich. Wie wäre es stattdessen, wenn _du_ dich ein wenig für mich anstrengst? Als Entschädigung, sozusagen.« Seine Hände strichen über Kaèls Damm, und verteilten kühle Flüssigkeit darüber.

Kaèl quiekte empört, als Magina einen Finger in ihn schob.

»Ja, das gefällt dir, wenn der dreckige Bauernjunge dir überall seine Finger reinschiebt?« Normalerweise schwang in seiner Stimme immer ein wenig Wärme mit, jetzt war sie kalt wie Eis. Das war nicht der Magina, den er kannte.

Kaèl verstand, dass er Magina verletzt hatte. Aber dass er dies so an ihm ausließ, war falsch. Sie hatten oft gespielt, auch deutlich härtere Sachen, aber jetzt mischte sich Maginas Wut hinzu. Das war kein Spiel mehr.

Magina hob die Hand.

Kaèl zuckte zusammen. »Bohnenstange!«

Sofort ließ Magina von ihm ab. »Was ist?«, fragte er alarmiert. »Hat es zu weh getan?«

»N- nein«, stammelte Kaèl. »Aber du bist wütend, und das macht mir Angst.« Er kroch von Magina Schoß und rollte sich auf dem Bett zu einer Kugel zusammen.

»Wütend? Ich bin nicht wütend.«

Kaèl zog die Decke über seinen Körper und stopfte sie unter sich fest.

»Was ist los? … Wir haben doch schon so oft gespielt, und ich habe viel heftigere Dinge mit dir gemacht.«

»Aber da habe _ich_ immer angefangen.« Kaèl schniefte. » _Ich_ habe dich provoziert, und dann hast du mich ›bestraft‹. Und ich wusste, dass es nicht echt ist.«

»Und jetzt wusstest du es nicht?« Magina Ausdruck schlug in Bestürzung um. »Es tut mir leid! Ich dachte ... du sagst doch immer, dass ich so schlecht schauspiele. Und da hab ich versucht, das echter zu machen.«

»Aber–« Kaèl suchte seinen Blick. »Das war alles nur gespielt? Du hast mich noch lieb?« Es war ihm gerade egal, wie albern diese Worte waren oder wie gepresst und schrill seine Stimme klang.

» _Natürlich_ hab ich dich lieb!«

 _Oh._ Auf einmal kam er sich unfassbar albern vor. »Ich hatte eine schlimme Woche und bin überreizt und müde, und ich wollte nur in den Arm genommen werden. Und dann diese Briefe! Ich hatte seit Monaten Angst, dass du sie liest. Ich hab da gerade keine Kraft für.«

Magina rückte ein Stückchen heran. »Wieso hast du nie was zu den Briefen gesagt, wenn es dir so eine Angst macht, dass ich sie lese?«

»Weil ich dich nicht darauf stoßen wollte!«, fauchte Kaèl.

»Ich wusste nicht, dass du so viel Angst hast.«

»Ich will dich nicht verlieren.«

»Das tust du auch nicht.« Magina lächelte. »Darf ich dich berühren?«

Nach einigem Zögern nickte Kaèl.

Vorsichtig fuhr Magina mit einer Hand unter die Decke und strich über Kaèls Schulter und Rücken, ganz sanft. »Ich liebe dich doch«, sagte er immer wieder, bis Kaèl es ihm glaubte und sich entspannen konnte. Er löste sich aus seiner Selbstumklammerung, und Magina kroch hinter ihm unter die Decke. Sanft zog er ihn in seine Arme. Kaèl ließ es geschehen, es war warm und angenehm. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich von Magina wiegen.

»Ich will, dass es dir gut geht«, flüsterte Magina. »Ich würde nie solche Dinge mit dir machen, wenn ich wütend bin, das käme mir falsch vor.«

»Aber was hast du gedacht, als du die Briefe gelesen hast?«

Er spürte Magina in seinem Nacken grinsen. »Dass du ein arroganter Sack bist.«

Kaèl versteifte sich.

»Ich mag das«, sagte Magina hastig. »Ich sollte soviel Überheblichkeit ablehnen, aber ich finde das unheimlich anziehend.« Er lachte. »Aber du bist auch anders geworden, seit du die Briefe geschrieben hast. Du bist immer noch arrogant, aber viel offener und das ist schön.«

»Ja?«, fragte Kaèl.

»Ja.«

Daraufhin weinte Kaèl ein bisschen, warum genau wusste er auch nicht. Vielleicht aus Erleichterung, vielleicht, weil er so erschöpft war. Und die ganze Zeit hielt Magina ihn, und flüsterte ihm liebevolle Worte ins Ohr.

Das war alles so viel besser, als damals mit Lina. Lina war zwar kreativer gewesen, was ihre ›Bestrafungen‹ anging, aber sie hatte ihn danach nie so in den Arm genommen. Wenn er Kaèl nicht gerade dominierte, dann waren Maginas Bewegungen sanft und aus jeder seiner Gesten sprach Wertschätzung. Kaèl brauchte es, er brauchte die Versicherung, geliebt zu werden, besonders dann, wenn er sich so verletzlich gezeigt hatte.

»Und jetzt erzähl mir, was diese Woche bei dir los war«, sagte Magina, als Kaèl sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Kaèl erzählte. Er erzählte von dem Treffen der Invoker, dem unangenehmen Kulturrat, der fast die Änderungen gekippt hätte, dem Ball, an dem er stundenlang wach bleiben musste, obwohl er sich die ganze Zeit nach seinem Bett gesehnt hatte. Sogar von Finley Whitecrow und seinen Gedichten erzählte er, was Magina zum Lachen brachte.

»Und das Schlimmste war, dass ich mich mit Nyòko gestritten habe«, beendete er seine Erzählung. »Ich dachte zuerst, sie würde mir auch auf der Ratssitzung die kalte Schulter zeigen, aber zum Glück waren die Leute dort so schrecklich, dass sie mir beigesprungen ist. Danach haben wir uns wieder vertragen.«

»Wieso habt ihr euch gestritten?«

»Wir – ach, es war nichts Besonderes.«

Magina hakte nicht nach, was Kaèl erleichterte. Es war nicht der richtige Moment, um mit Magina über seine Hochzeitspläne zu sprechen.

In den Menschenromanen bedeutete eine Hochzeit unfassbar viel, es schien mehr als nur ein profitables Bündnis zu sein, wie Kaèl das von seinem Umfeld kannte. Die Menschen, die in diesen Büchern heirateten, _liebten_ sich. Kaèl war sich nicht sicher, ob Menschen generell so agierten, oder ob es das positiv verzerrte Ideal dieser Romane war, aber er wollte es nicht dadurch herausfinden, dass er Magina vor den Kopf stieß.

Wenn Magina ihn und Nyòko zusammen erlebte, dann würde er begreifen, dass da nur freundschaftliche Gefühle zwischen ihnen waren. Und dann würde er sicherlich mit sich über Kaèls Hochzeitspläne reden lassen.

»Hört sich nach einer harten Woche an«, sagte Magina. Er räusperte sich. »Willst du generell nicht mehr spielen, oder war das nur heute schlecht, weil du so erschöpft bist?«

»Ich will«, sagte Kaèl. »Und nächstes mal, wenn wir so was machen, überwältigst du mich im Ringkampf, und dann nimmst du mich. In Ordnung?«

Magina machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch.

»Aber du musst meine Handgelenke fest zusammenpressen, richtig fest. Es muss weh tun. Und du musst weiter machen, egal wie sehr ich wimmere.«

»Du bist so verrückt«, sagte Magina mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.

»Dafür liebst du mich doch.«

»Hmm.« Magina küsste ihn in den Nacken, dann löste er sich von ihm und stieg aus dem Bett.

»Geh nicht«, protestierte Kaèl.

»Jetzt mecker’ nicht. Ich hab noch was für dich.« Magina griff nach der Öllampe und stapfte zur Tür heraus. »Deine ganzen Geschenke von damals haben mir auf jeden Fall eines klar gemacht«, rief er von draußen.

»So?« Neugierig setzte Kaèl sich auf. Er reckte den Hals, aber konnte durch den Türspalt nichts erkennen.

»Ja, dass … ah, ihr Racker«, hörte er Magina rufen. »Jetzt lasst mich doch in Ruhe!«

»Brauchst du Hilfe?«, rief Kaèl.

»Nein, das sind nur die Eichhörnchen«, schallte es ihm entgegen.

Kaèl schmunzelte. Er hätte zu gern gesehen, was die beiden mit seinem Freund anstellten, aber draußen wehte eine steife Brise, also ließ er die Bequemlichkeit gewinnen und blieb im Bett. Er zog sich die Decke hoch und klemmte sie unter seine Achseln.

»So«, rief Magina zufrieden. Mit einem gelben Bündel in der Hand kehrte er zurück. Lächelnd streckte er es Kaèl entgegen. »So wie du mich damals mit Blumen überhäuft hast, musst du sie wirklich lieben. Deshalb habe ich welche für dich gepflanzt.«

»Ich …« _… mag keine Blumen,_ wollte Kaèl sagen, aber ein Blick in Maginas vor Freude leuchtende Augen ließ ihn die Worte herunterschlucken.

»Ich habe die Zwiebeln gesetzt, nachdem du das erste Mal bei mir geschlafen hast. Das ist viel zu spät, und ich habe befürchtet, dass sie den Frost nicht überstehen. Aber der Winter war mild, und jetzt haben sie angefangen zu blühen.«

In Fukuòka war jeder Winter mild, aber Magina lebte noch nicht lange genug hier, um das zu wissen.

Gezwungen lächelnd nahm Kaèl den Strauß entgegen. Auf Anhieb wirkten die Blüten plump und die Farben schrill, aber Magina zuliebe zwang er sich, sie genauer zu betrachten. Jede hatte eine andere Farbschattierung, und ihre beharrlich abstehenden Blätter wirkten gleichermaßen zerbrechlich und stark. Im Inneren hatten sie eine dunklere Glocke mit einem fein geschwungenen Rand, den Kaèl fast als ›elegant‹ bezeichnet hätte.

»Das sind Narzissen«, sagte Magina. »Ich finde, sie passen zu dir. Die Farben sind so lebensfroh.«

 _Lebensfroh?_ Interessant, wie Magina ihn sah.

Kaèl fuhr mit dem Finger die Staubblätter entlang und stellte sich vor, wie Magina die Zwiebeln einzeln in die Erde gedrückt hatte, wie er sie gegossen und die täglichen Veränderungen beobachtet hatte. Unter seiner Pflege waren sie mehrere Monate gewachsen, bis sie jetzt gepflückt werden konnten. All das nur für wenige Stunden Schönheit.

Alles für Kaèl.

Vielleicht … mochte er Blumen doch ein wenig.

»Danke«, sagte er und drückte sie an sich.

»Du bist hart wie ein Brett«, bemerkte Magina und grub seine Finger fester in Kaèls Fleisch. Kaèl stöhnte auf. »Ich habe dir gesagt, dass die Woche anstrengend war. Ah, nicht so fest, da ist es besonders verspannt!«

»Du bist eine einzige Verspannung!« Ungerührt rubbelte Magina weiter über den schmerzenden Knoten zwischen Kaèls Schulterblättern. »Das kommt vom vielen Sitzen. Du solltest mehr Sport machen.«

Mühsam hob Kaèl den Kopf und warf Magina einen gequälten Blick zu. »Du musst mich sehr hassen.«

»Sicher, deshalb massiere ich dich. Aus blankem Hass.« Magina fuhr die Seiten seiner Wirbelsäule hoch, diesmal mit weniger Druck.

Kaèl entspannte sich wieder. »Meine Eltern sind übernächstes Wochenende auf Reisen. Und Nyòko und ihr Freund besuchen mich.«

»Hmm«, machte Magina und widmete sich seinem rechten Schulterblatt.

»Und …« Kaèl zögerte, zwang sich dann aber endlich, das auszusprechen, was er sich bereits den ganzen Abend vorgenommen hatte. »Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich auch dort besuchst – aua«, rief er.

»Das geht nicht!« Magina hatte seine Hände fest in sein Fleisch gebohrt und jeder verklebte Muskelstrang ächzte.

Kaèl richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu Magina. »Jetzt hör mir zu. Ich habe das gut durchdacht, ich denke, es ist sicher.«

Magina schüttelte den Kopf. »Du ›denkst‹ es ist sicher? Das reicht nicht. Wenn eure Folterknechtin vor Ort ist, wird sie mich entdecken.«

»Folterknechtin?« Kaèl runzelte die Stirn. »Meinst du Myriam? Madame Treverer?«

Magina nickte grimmig.

Kaèl ignorierte den unpassenden Namen. »Myriam«, sagte er, »reist mit meinen Eltern zu einer gemeinsamen Besprechung, und ich habe in die Wege geleitet, dass der halbe Hofstaat frei hat. Ich würde dich nicht in Gefahr bringen.«

»Und diese Nyòki?«

»Nyòko«, korrigierte Kaèl ihn.

»Sie ist die Kronprinzessin, hast du gesagt. Wenn sie erkennt, wer ich bin …«

»Wird sie aber nicht. Ich habe mehrere Ideen, wie wir deine Tätowierungen verdecken können. Es braucht nur etwas Schminke und eine Mütze.«

»Vergiss es«, knurrte Magina.

»Ich war auch mit in deinem Dorf, und ich habe auch so eine alberne Verkleidung getragen, nur für dich. Ich wünsche mir bereits so lange, dass du mein Leben und meine Freund*innen kennenlernst.« Kaèl setzte seinen Hundeblick auf. »Bitte. Es ist mir wichtig.«

Maginas Miene wurde weich. »Ich hasse es, dass ich dir nichts abschlagen kann«, grummelte er.

oOOo

»Thomas!«, schrie Magina. Er krallte sich in Kaèls Schulter, dass es schmerzte.

Kaèl blinzelte. »Hör auf«, murmelte er. Noch im Halbschlaf versuchte er, Maginas Hand wegzuschieben, aber sein Griff war zu stark. »Magina, lass los! Das tut weh!«

Endlich löste Magina sich von ihm. Er schnaufte tief, als die Realität in sein Bewusstsein einsickerte. »Kaèl?«

Kaèl wirkte einen Lichtzauber. »Es ist alles gut«, sagte er bemüht ruhig. Er drehte sich zu Magina und legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Wange. »Du hast nur schlecht geträumt.«

Magina griff nach der Hand und zog sie fest an seine Brust. Kaèl konnte sein hämmerndes Herz unter seinen Fingerspitzen spüren. »Ein Albtraum?«, stöhnte er. »Nur ein Albtraum?«

»He«, neckte ihn Kaèl. »Dieses Wort empfinde ich als Beleidigung! Wir Elben können nichts für deine Träume!«

»Verzeih«, murmelte Magina. Er rieb sich die Augen, dabei sah er so müde und verwirrt aus, dass Kaèl ihn einfach auf die Wange küssen musste.

»Willst du darüber reden?«

»Worüber?«

»Über den Traum«, insistierte Kaèl. »Du hast im Schlaf gesprochen, weißt du?«

»Was? … Nein«, sagte Magina hastig. Er schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und tappte in die Küchenecke. Einen Becher in der Hand kehrte er zurück und setzte sich wieder zu Kaèl. Bedächtig trank er, dann starrte er in den Becher. »Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich besuchen sollte«, sagte er unvermittelt. »Ich hab’ ein schlechtes Gefühl.«

»Warst du deshalb gestern Abend so schweigsam?«

Magina nickte langsam, ohne den Blick zu heben.

Kaèl krabbelte näher zu ihm. Er legte seine Hand auf Maginas Oberarm. »Bitte, vertrau mir. Ich würde dich nicht einladen, wenn es gefährlich wäre. Ich wohne dort seit fast 32 Jahren und kenne alle Verstecke und Geheimgänge, ich weiß genau, wie ich etwas verbergen kann. Du bist sicher.« Er rubbelte über Maginas Schultern und Oberarme, bis Magina leise seufzte. »Ich erkläre dir morgen in Ruhe, wie ich mir das Ganze vorstelle, und wenn es dir zu riskant erscheint, dann machen wir es nicht.«

»Versprochen?«

»Versprochen.« Kaèl lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

»Jetzt komm, wir legen uns wieder hin.« Auffordernd hob Kaèl die Decke an, und Magina kroch zu ihm. Diesmal war Kaèl es, der Magina von hinten umschlung. Das war ungewohnt, aber auch schön, es war, als würde er Magina beschützen. Und wie er ihn beschützte! Er würde allen Eis und Feuer unter den Hintern hexen, die Magina etwas wollten.

Er zog Magina enger an sich. »Wer ist Thomas?«, fragte er leise.

Magina erwiderte nichts. Reglos lag er in Kaèls Amen, und fast hätte Kaèl ihm geglaubt, dass er schlief. Aber seine angespannten Muskeln und sein schneller Atem verrieten ihn. Er war wach.

Es gab Dinge, über die Magina nicht sprechen wollte, und Kaèl würde ihn nicht dazu drängen.

Besonders nicht jetzt. Die Augen fielen ihm zu, seine Glieder waren angenehm schwer. Er legte seinen Kopf in Maginas Halsbeuge ab und sog seinen Duft ein. _Angenehm._ »Gute Nacht«, hauchte er.

Magina hatte in seinem Leben genug Schlimmes erlebt, es war an der Zeit, dass er durch Kaèl etwas Schönes kennenlernte.

Ihm würde der Ausflug gefallen. Er würde den Park lieben, er würde die vielen Gewürze in den Küchen und Kaèls Räume mit den vielen Büchern bestaunen, und, verdammt, sie könnten endlich in einem _richtigen_ Bett mit weichen Laken liegen.

In zehn Tagen war es soweit.

Kaèl konnte es kaum erwarten.


	38. Gegensätze

»Hier wohnst du also«, sagte Magina. Sein Blick wanderte über das vierstöckige, hellbeige Gebäude mit seinen Giebeln, Wasserspeiern und Türmchen und blieb an dem vergoldeten Westflügel hängen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Pompöser ging es wohl nicht?«

»Ach weißt du, man gewöhnt sich daran.« Lachend wollte Kaèl ihn durch die Säulen führen, aber Magina sperrte sich dagegen.

»Und _das_ finanziert ihr durch die Abgaben der Bauersleute?«

Die Frage erweckte ein unangenehmes Gefühl in Kaèls Bauch. »Unter anderem«, sagte er reserviert.

Magina verzog das Gesicht. »Unfassbar! Wenn die armen Leute wüssten, wofür ihr hart erarbeitetes Geld verschwendet wird!«

»Wir verschwenden es nicht«, korrigierte Kaèl. »Dank meiner Familie hat es seit mehr als vierzig Jahren keinen feindlichen Angriff auf dieses Land gegeben.« Das waren Akàris Worte, und aus seinem Mund klangen sie merkwürdig hohl.

»Ach? Was hat deine Familie dafür getan?«

»Sie hat eine schlagkräftige Armee ausgebildet, die das Land beschützt.«

Magina schnaubte. »Und wer kämpft in dieser Armee? Das Volk. Die Leute beschützen sich also selbst!«

Um eine Antwort verlegen, schob Kaèl Magina in das überdachte Peristyl, das einen marmornen Springbrunnen umsäumte.

Diesmal leistete Magina keinen Widerstand. Im Gegenteil, sobald sie hinein geschritten waren, schien er in sich zusammenzufallen. Er zog die Schultern bis zu den Ohren hoch und blickte mit großen Augen umher, während er fast schlafwandlerisch durch den Hof tappte. Als sie dicht an einer der Statuen um den Brunnen vorbeiliefen, hob er die Hand, um sie zu berühren, zog sie dann aber zurück, als hätte er etwas Verbotenes getan.

Er drehte sich um, blickte verloren zu Kaèl und dann wieder auf die Statue. Er biss sich auf die Lippe.

»Fass sie ruhig an«, sagte Kaèl. »Da geht nichts kaputt. Das ist Großtante Lyàndra, die war schon zu Lebzeiten ein harter Brocken.« Er lachte leise, aber Magina stimmte nicht mit ein.

Kaèl hatte ihn noch nie so eingeschüchtert erlebt. Er hätte es sich denken können, jetzt, bei näherer Betrachtung, fiel ihm auf, wie _groß_ sein Heim war, es war geradezu riesig im Vergleich zu Maginas Hütte. Kein Wunder, dass Magina verstört war.

Er trat einen Schritt näher und nahm Maginas Hand in die seine. »Willkommen bei mir«, sagte er leise. Maginas Hand war kalt und zitterte ein wenig, aber Kaèl drückte sie aufmunternd. »Schau«, er zeigte hoch zur gläsernen Kuppel.

Magina folgte seinem Finger mit dem Blick. »Oh«, entfuhr es ihm. Er schob die Mütze aus der Stirn und reckte den Hals, um das Glasmosaik zur Gänze bestaunen zu können.

»Das Bild zeigt den Ursprung des Dracheneifestes«, erklärte Kaèl. »Nach dem Krieg wurde ein zurückgelassenes Drachenei gefunden und von der damaligen Herrscherin adoptiert. In der dargestellten Szene sieht man die Schlüpfung, und die Magi tanzen einen Freudenreigen. Die meisten denken, es sei nur ein Mythos, aber«, er senkte die Stimme, »der Drache lebt immer noch in Wyvern am Schloss, und _ich_ habe ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen.«

Beifallsheischend blickte er zu Magina, aber der nickte nur abwesend. Er schien Kaèl überhaupt nicht zugehört zu haben, so versunken war er in das Bild. Mit seinen Fingern zählte er etwas ab und formte Worte mit den Lippen. »Fünfundzwanzig … Achtundzwanzig verschiedene Arten von Blumen! Mindestens!« Strahlend wandte er sich zu Kaèl. »Das sind mehr, als bei mir im Wald wachsen.«

»Äh, ja. Das ist auch interessant«, sagte Kaèl. Dann würde er die Geschichte mit dem Drachen wohl ein anderes Mal zum Besten geben. Immerhin schien Magina durch die Ablenkung wieder mehr er selbst zu sein.

»Es ist wunderschön«, hauchte Magina, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf, und die Ablehnung kehrte zurück in seine Züge.

»Du hast dich wieder an die Bauersleute erinnert?«, mutmaßte Kaèl.

Magina nickte finster.

Die Eingangstüren schwangen offen, und Mister Taryòn lief ihnen entgegen. »Mylord … ich meinte, meine Herrschaften, willkommen!« Er verneigte sich tief, erst vor Kaèl, dann vor Magina.

Auch Magina verneigte sich.

Kaèl zupfte ihm am Ärmel. »Du musst das nicht tun.«

»Wieso, er macht das doch auch?«

»Aber er ist …«

»Ich werde dafür ja auch bezahlt«, erklärte Mister Taryòn schmunzelnd.

Kaèl blieb die Spucke weg bei so viel Offenheit. Interessant, wie Mister Taryòn das sah.

»Interessant«, sagte auch Magina, bevor Kaèl seinen vorlauten Diener zurechtweisen konnte. Er drehte sich zu Kaèl und senkte die Stimme. »Ein bisschen absurd finde ich es ja, dass du Leute für sowas bezahlst, aber gut, wenn es dir gefällt …«

»Es geht hier nicht um ›gefallen‹«, unterbrach Kaèl ihn säuerlich. »Mir gebührt Respekt, und du gehörst zu mir, folglich bekommst du auch eine Verbeugung. Ganz einfach.« Er reckte das Kinn und schritt zur Tür.

Unfassbar, dass er so etwas überhaupt erklären musste! In manchen Dingen war Magina erschreckend naiv, aber gut, das war wenig erstaunlich für einen, der sein halbes Leben im Kloster oder Exil verbracht hatte.

Eilfertig lief Mister Taryòn voraus und hielt ihnen mit einer erneuten Verbeugung die Tür auf. Er schmunzelte dabei.

 _Wenigstens einer, der das Ganze amüsant findet,_ dachte Kaèl gereizt.

Magina holte ihn ein und hakte sich bei ihm unter. »Ich wusste nicht, dass du auf _so etwas_ stehst«, flüsterte er. »Jetzt habe ich eine Idee, was ich dich bald im Bett machen lasse.« Er grinste anzüglich. »Ich bezahl’ dich am Ende auch dafür, keine Sorge.«

»Nie im Leben!«

Das war alles so, so unangemessen! Kaèl brannten weitere, patzige Antworten auf der Zunge, rhetorische Feuerwerke, die er munter auf Magina feuern würde.

_Würde._

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Irgendwie hatte die Vorstellung auch etwas. Obwohl er sich Magina garantiert nicht ohne Widerstand beugen würde, da müsste Magina schon alle Muskeln spielen lassen, um ihn …

Ihm wurde heiß.

Seine Röte musste ihn verraten haben, denn Maginas Miene veränderte sich subtil, und sein Griff um Kaèls Oberarm verstärkte sich.

»Was grinsen Sie so?«, herrschte Kaèl Mister Taryòn an, um sich von der wachsenden Enge in seiner Hose abzulenken. »Finden Sie das lustig?«

Mister Taryòn zuckte zusammen. »Verzeihen Sie, Mylord. Ich freue mich nur, weil Sie so glücklich wirken.«

Kaèl glaubte ihm kein Wort, aber Magina warf ihm einen liebevollen Blick zu, der all seinen Ärger im Keim erstickte. »Na dann ist es ja gut«, murmelte er.

Nyòko und Hiròki würden morgen Mittag ankommen, es blieb also noch der Nachmittag, Abend und Vormittag, um Magina das Wichtigste zu zeigen. Kaèl hatte sich im Kopf bereits das Programm der nächsten Stunden zurechtgelegt, um auch wirklich alle Vorzüge zu genießen.

Als Erstes wollte er Magina seine Gemächer zeigen, danach stand ein Spaziergang durch den Park an, für dessen Abschluss Kaèl ein Picknick im Grünen hatte anrichten lassen. Vegetarisch, so wie Magina es vorzog. Dann lockten die gemütlichen Sofas des Salons, inklusive Kammermusik und dann, nach einem gemeinsamen Bad, das weiche, große Bett.

Es war ein straffes Programm.

Leider machte Magina ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. An jeder Ecke blieb er stehen und bestaunte die ausgestellte Kunst, oder irgendwelche Alltagsobjekte, denen Kaèl nie Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

»Oh, das bist ja du als kleiner Junge!« Begeistert winkte Magina ihn zu sich. Er wies auf eines der vielen Bilder, die die Sunstrider’sche ›Familienidylle‹ zur Schau stellten.

»Äh, ja.« An einer Stelle auf Maginas Nasenrücken schimmerte das Violett seiner Tätowierung durch. Wenn ihn jemand so sah … Kaèl blickte nervös um sich. »Kommst du weiter?«

»Gleich. Ich will nur … oh, kann das sein?« Zielstrebig lief Magina zum nächsten Bild. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. »Ja, das ist der große Sandsteinblock, in _meinem_ Wald! Ist das dein Vater neben dir? Er sieht dir unheimlich ähnlich!«

Kaèl unterdrückte ein Glucksen. ›in meinem Wald‹ war eine gewagte Formulierung, für einen, der illegal auf dem Grund und Boden seiner Familie lebte.

Er ließ seine Vorsicht fahren. Magina schien diese kleinen Unterbrechungen zu brauchen, wie die Kinder im Menschenmärchen ihre Brotkrumen, um sich nicht im Wald zu verlieren.

 _Und wir wollen ja nicht, dass Magina von der Hexe gefressen wird,_ dachte er schmunzelnd und stellte sich dicht hinter ihn. Immerhin hatte er die Mehrheit der Bediensteten in den bezahlten Urlaub geschickt, und das Schloss war halb ausgestorben. Er brauchte nicht so nervös zu sein.

»Ja, das ist Elìrios«, sagte er, ohne groß hinzusehen. Er hatte diese Gipfelbilder nie gemocht.

»Es ist merkwürdig. Du wirkst so anders auf den Bildern.«

»Ich war genervt, stundenlang posieren zu müssen. Das hat mir früher alle Ausflüge verdorben.«

Magina schüttelte den Kopf. »Du wirkst nicht genervt. Eher … traurig.« Er wies auf das Bild. »Schau wie deine Mundwinkel hängen.«

»Unfug.« Allmählich wurde Kaèl das Thema unangenehm.

»Doch.« Magina zog ihn zum Bild daneben, dann eines weiter. »Auch hier. Und hier. Es ist immer derselbe Gesichtsausdruck. So kenne ich dich gar nicht. Und dein Vater blickt genauso. Ist das irgendwie schick für euch Adelige, so deprimiert zu sein?«

»Nein.« Kaèl trat näher an das Ölgemälde heran, das ihn, Akàri und Elìrios in ihrem Wohnzimmer zeigte. Es war gut fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt, und er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem es gemalt wurde. Er war nicht traurig gewesen. Nicht einmal genervt, denn er hatte mit seinen Bauklötzen spielen dürfen und gerade herausgefunden, wie man magisch ihre Farbe änderte. Aber Magina hatte recht. Auf dem Bild wirkte er verloren, irgendwie erloschen. »Ich weiß nicht, warum das so ist«, sagte er leise.

Magina warf ihm einen langen Seitenblick zu, der sich in Kaèl einbrannte, als sei er nackt. Ihm wurde unwohl, er wollte weg von diesen Bildern. »Lass uns weitergehen.«

Magina nickte und folgte ihm und Mister Taryòn zur marmornen Treppe. »Deine Mutter schaut auf jedem Bild anders wütend.«

Kaèl lachte. »Sie hat eine expressive Mimik. Früher, wenn ich etwas angestellt hatte, konnte ich anhand ihrer Blicke einschätzen, wie wütend sie war. Wenn sie ihren ›Du bist eine Schande für alle Sunstriders‹-Blick aufgesetzt hatte, wusste ich, dass ich mich besser noch ein Weilchen in der Bibliothek verschanzen sollte.«

»Weißt du, was komisch ist?«

»Hmm?«

»Ich dachte, ich würde deine Mutter hassen, für das, was sie den Menschen angetan hat. Aber sie sieht dir so ähnlich, dass sie mir irgendwie sympathisch ist.«

Kaèl wirkte einen Stillezauber um sie. »Es ist leicht, Mutter für ihre Taten zu verurteilen. Aber seit ich selbst politisch aktiv bin, sehe ich, wie schwierig es ist, sich gegen die anderen Adelsfamilien zu stellen. Sie hat mit der Zeit resigniert. Manchmal … habe ich Angst, dass ich auf Dauer auch so werde, wie sie.«

Magina legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. »Das wirst du nicht. Ich werde nicht müde werden, dich daran zu erinnern!«

»Mutter hätte jemanden wie dich gebraucht. Vater ist das alles einerlei, Hauptsache er hat es bequem.« Kaèl lächelte. »Ich bin froh, dass Nyòko anders ist.«

»Wie kommst du jetzt auf Nyòko?«

Kaèl biss sich auf die Zunge. _Falsches Thema._ »Oh«, sagte er schnell, »da sind sie auch schon, meine Gemächer!«

Magina runzelte die Stirn, als wolle er noch etwas fragen, aber dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit vollständig von dem großen Bücherregal in Beschlag genommen. »So viele Bücher!«

»Das ist noch gar nichts«, sagte Kaèl stolz. »Die meisten sind in meinen Arbeitszimmern. Sechstausendsiebenhundertzweiundzwanzig, um genau zu sein.«

»Und die hast du alle gelesen?«

»Nur fünftausendzweihundertelf. Hauptsächlich Werke über Magie, Naturwissenschaften und Magiegeschichte, aber in letzter Zeit«, er errötete, »lese ich eher Liebesromane, meist Menschenliteratur.«

Magina trat näher und überflog die Titel. »Da sind welche in anderen Buchstaben.«

»Ach die. Die sind auf elbisch verfasst, ich habe aber Titel in fünf verschiedenen Sprachen.«

»Du sprichst … _elbisch_ mit deiner Familie?«

Kaèl lachte. »Natürlich nicht, die Sprache ist seit Jahrhunderten ausgestorben. Aber es gibt einige lesenswerte Magiebücher von früher.«

Wieder schien Magina etwas kleiner zu werden. »Fünf Sprachen«, murmelte er zu gleichen Teilen bewundernd wie eingeschüchtert.

Nach einer Tour durch jedes von Kaèls Zimmern, inklusive Kaèls Musikinstrumentesammlung, seinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank und einer Vorführung der Funktionsweise der Wassertoilette, ging es endlich ins Schlafzimmer.

Magina kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Er lief mit offenem Mund umher, befühlte die samtenen Wandvorhänge und umrundete das Himmelbett. »Es ist riesig«, hauchte er.

»Vor allem ist es komfortabel!«

Magina runzelte die Stirn. »Da liegt etwas unterm Bett.« Er ging auf die Knie. »Das muss dir runtergefallen sein.«

Entsetzt beobachtete Kaèl, wie Magina eine mit Smaragden und Amethysten verzierte güldene Schale hervorzog. »Halt!«, rief er. »Das musst du …« Er wedelte mit beiden Armen »… nicht.«

Aber schon hatte Magina die Schale auf seinem Schminktisch abgestellt. »Was ist das?«, fragte er arglos. »Das ist bestimmt unfassbar wertvoll. Ist das ein Pokal?«

»Das ist …«, Kaèl atmete tief durch, »mein Nachttopf.«

Magina zog eine Braue hoch. »Dein _was?_ «

»Muss ich das weiter aufführen?«

»Aber das Badezimmer ist nebenan, wieso …«

»Manchmal ist es eben bequemer so«, schnitt Kaèl ihm das Wort ab.

Mister Taryòn ließ den Nachttopf diskret unter das Bett schweben. »Werter Herr«, sagte er zu Magina. »Lassen Sie mich Ihre Schminke auffrischen.«

Magina setzte sich, und Mister Taryòn griff zum Pinsel. »Ihre Arbeit ist ausgezeichnet«, sagte er zu Kaèl, »man erkennt die Tätowierungen selbst aus nächster Nähe nicht. Ich bessere nur kurz die eine Stelle aus.« Als Magina seine Mütze ablegte, verteilte er mit geübten Bewegungen die Farbe und den Puder über Maginas Gesicht und fixierte alles mit einem Zauber.

Magina verzog den Mund, als habe er auf eine faule Traube gebissen.

»Zuviel Magie?«, fragte Kaèl.

Magina warf Mister Taryòn einen Blick zu und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. »Das ist schon in Ordnung. Vielen Dank, Mister Taryòn!«

Er erhob sich und trat vor Kaèls Spiegel. »Jetzt kann ich mir endlich anschauen, wie ich in dieser albernen Robe aussehe.« Irritiert zupfte er an seinem Kragen, hob dann probeweise die Arme und ließ sie mit einem Seufzer wieder sinken. »Das Ding sieht genauso steif aus, wie es sich anfühlt.«

»Ach was, da gewöhnst du dich dran«, sagte Kaèl.

Magina nahm Haltung an. »Ich sehe aus, wie ein ganz anderer Mensch. Wie ein König, oder so.«

 _Landadel,_ korrigierte Kaèl ihn im Geiste. Er hatte bewusst eine unprätentiöse Robe in gedecktem Moosgrün gewählt, so würden ihn alle für ein unbedeutendes Mitglied einer Landadelsfamilie halten, deren Namen sich sowieso niemand merkte. Aber für solche Feinheiten hatte Magina keinen Blick.

Kaèl trat dicht hinter ihn und ließ eine Hand über die Seide von Maginas Gewand gleiten.

»Das gefällt dir?«, fragte Magina. »Wenn ich sowas trage?«

»Nein. Ich mag dich in deinen Sachen lieber. Aber du bist in allem schön.« Kaèls Blick streifte Maginas markantes Kinn und blieb an seinen Lippen hängen. »Wunderschön«, hauchte er.

»Ach was«, nuschelte Magina. »Ich bin ganz normal. _Du_ bist doch der Hübsche von uns beiden.«

 _Ganz normal._ Kaèl verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Maginas Fähigkeit, das Offensichtliche nicht zu bemerken war ebenso erstaunlich, wie unfassbar niedlich. Er zog ihn näher an sich.

»Sie können jetzt gehen«, sagte er zu Mister Taryòn.

Eigentlich war für jetzt der Parkspaziergang angesetzt, aber eine kleine Planänderung würde ihnen nicht schaden.

Erschöpft ließ Kaèl sich in die Kissen sinken. Seine Füße brannten, weil Magina unbedingt den ganzen Park hatte umrunden wollen, was fast zwei Stunden gedauert hatte. Hungrig betrachtete er die Picknickdecke. Er hatte bewusst ein schlichtes Essen bestellt, um Magina nicht zu überfordern. Also gab es kandierte Früchte, mehrere Sorten frisch gebackenes Brot, in Öl mariniertes Gemüse, Käse und eingelegten, mit Chili bestrichenen Tofu, dazu Salat und verschiedene Crèmes.

Er räkelte sich genüsslich. Magina hingegen drückte steif den Rücken durch und schaute um sich, wie ein ängstliches Tier. »Du hättest dir doch nicht solche Umstände machen müssen, Kaèl.«

»Umstände?«

Magina wies auf die drapierten Speisen. »Na das hier.«

Kaèl lachte. »Glaub mir, das ist gar nichts, nur ein formloses Picknick.«

Misstrauisch beäugte Magina das Besteck. »Wieso liegen hier dann so viele Gabeln und Löffel? Das sieht nicht nach ›formlos‹ aus.«

In Maginas Hütte gab es nur zwei Löffel und Essstäbchen. Mehr brauchten sie nicht, meist tischte Magina ihnen Eintopf oder Suppe auf, den sie aus verbeulten Blechnäpfen löffelten. Kaèl beugte sich vor. »Aber du weißt, wie man das benutzt?«

»Natürlich«, patzte Magina und verschränkte die Arme.

Kaèl zuckte mit den Schultern. Er ließ ein paar aufgeschnittene Feigen mit Frischkäse auf seinen Teller schweben und griff nach Messer und Gabel.

Maginas Blick folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen, mit denen er die Feigen zerkleinerte. »Ich hab’ gelogen«, gab er nach einer Weile zu. »Ich weiß nicht, wie man damit isst.«

Erstaunt hob Kaèl den Blick. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Aber zum Glück war er ja entspannt bei derlei Dingen. »Kein Problem«, sagte er bemüht heiter. »Ich helfe dir.« Er rückte mit gespreizten Beinen dicht hinter Magina, so dass er seinen warmen Rücken an seinem Bauch spürte. »Heute picknicken wir, da ist es ganz einfach. Es gibt keine festgelegte Reihenfolge der Speisen, und du wählst einfach das Besteck aus, dass dir am passendsten erscheint. Das Messer nimmst du in deine rechte, die Gabel in deine linke Hand.«

Magina pikste die Gabel in eine Olive. Sie rutschte weg, und die Zinken quietschten über das Porzellan. Er wandte sich zu Kaèl und schaute so verzweifelt, dass Kaèl ihn einfach auf die Wange küssen musste. »Fang mit dem Tofu an, das ist einfacher.« Er wanderte mit den Küssen zu Maginas Kinn. »Oder du lässt dich von mir füttern.«

»Hier? In aller Öffentlichkeit?« Misstrauisch blickte Magina um sich.

»Warum nicht?« Kaèl rückte weiter nach hinten und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz. Auffordernd klopfte er auf seinen Schenkel. »Komm, leg deinen Kopf ab. Ich suche dir etwas zusammen.«

Magina verdrehte die Augen, ließ sich dann aber doch in Kaèls Schoß sinken.

»Mach die Augen zu.« Kaèl spießte eine mit Meerrettichcrème gefüllte Kirschtomate auf. »Und jetzt den Mund auf.«

Magina öffnete ihn folgsam und kaute bedächtig. »Tomate. Und … oh, das ist ja scharf.«

Kaèl lachte. »Meerrettich.« Er küsste Magina, und die angenehme Schärfe breitete sich auch in seinem Mund aus.

Ein leises Räuspern unterbrach sie. »Mylord, ist alles nach Ihren Wünschen?«

Magina zuckte zusammen. Reflexartig stieß er Kaèl von sich und richtete sich auf, Panik im Blick.

Kaèl brauchte einen Moment, sich zu sammeln. »Es ist alles bestens«, sagte er dem Diener. »Ich rufe Sie, sobald uns an etwas mangelt.«

Der Diener warf Magina einen kurzen Blick zu, verbeugte sich und schritt von dannen.

Magina atmete schwer. »Das war knapp«, stieß er hervor.

»Überhaupt nicht«, widersprach Kaèl. »Deine Tätowierungen sind nicht sichtbar, dazu die Mütze und die Robe – niemand erkennt dich!«

»Ja, aber wenn er deiner Familie verrät, dass du einen Mann küsst … Mein Vater hätte mich dafür totgeprügelt!«

Kaèl hob vielsagend die Brauen. »Was denkst du, wie ich meine Jugend überstanden habe? Ich weiß, wem ich vom Personal trauen kann. Die Leute, die du kennengelernt hast, haben im Laufe der Jahre bereits _einiges_ verheimlicht.«

»Dann veranstaltest du so etwas hier öfter?«

Kaèl lachte. »Natürlich! Ich habe schon ganze Orgien hier gefeiert, als meine Eltern auf Reisen waren.«

Maginas Miene versteinerte.

»Natürlich nicht, seit ich dich kenne«, sagte Kaèl hastig.

»Natürlich«, knurrte Magina.

Der Rest des Picknicks verlief angespannt. Magina weigerte sich, sich weiter füttern zu lassen und beugte sich konzentriert über sein Besteck, während Kaèl versuchte, die Stimmung mit Witzen zu retten.

Als es dämmerte, liefen sie durch den Rhododendrongarten zurück zum Schloss.

»Kaèl«, hörte er eine allzuvertraute Stimme hinter sich. Er wirbelte herum und erblickte Timanty in seiner Arbeitskluft. Dreck klebte an seinen Knien.

Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Schnell trat er einen Schritt vor, um Magina vor Timanty abzuschirmen. »Timanty! Was machst du hier? Hatte ich euch nicht beurlaubt?«

»Ich heiße immer noch ›Timothy‹«, knurrte dieser. »Und nein, ich bin extra nicht in den Urlaub gegangen. Ich weiß ja, was das bedeutet, wenn du uns sowas anbietest.« Neugierig linste er über Kaèls Schulter. »Ist er das? Dein neues Spielzeug?«

»Gibt es hier ein Problem?« Magina trat neben ihn, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Timothy grinste bitter. Abschätzend ließ er den Blick über Maginas Körper schweifen. »Scheinen ordentlich Muskeln dran zu sein, ganz nach deinem Geschmack.«

»Lass mich und Sir Ethan in Ruhe«, sagte Kaèl scharf, bevor Magina den Mund öffnen und noch mehr von seinem breiten Dialekt preisgeben konnte.

» _Sir Ethan,_ ja sicher«, sagte Timanty spitz. »Ich kenne deine Tricks, Kaèl.« Er wandte sich an Magina. »Ich war auch mal ein ›Sir‹. Zwei ganze Wochenenden lang. Erhebendes Gefühl, einmal so gebauchpinselt zu werden, nicht?«

Maginas Augen wurden groß. Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Eigentlich überhaupt nicht.«

Timanty schnaubte amüsiert. »Da hast du dir ja einen ganz Bescheidenen ausgesucht, Kaèl.« Er zwinkerte Magina zu. »An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht auf seine Versprechungen hören. Er hält sich nicht dran, das machen diese Adeligen nie.«

Magina warf Kaèl einen langen Blick zu, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung, er flog förmlich über den Weg.

»Magina, warte!«, rief Kaèl, aber schon war Magina hinter der nächsten Hecke verschwunden.

»Das wird Konsequenzen für dich haben«, zischte er dem grinsenden Timanty zu und eilte Magina hinterher.

Das war alles ganz anders geplant gewesen.

Er holte Magina erst an der Schwingtür ein. Keuchend folgte er ihm ins Innere, und sie liefen sie treppauf, treppab, durch das halbe Schloss. Kaèl hätte gern etwas gesagt, um die Stimmung aufzulockern, aber wann immer er zu Magina blickte, präsentierte der dieselbe in Stein gemeißelte Miene, und seine Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken.

Irgendwann, als sie denselben Flur zum dritten Mal passierten, fasste er sich ein Herz. »Wohin, verdammt, läufst du?«

»Zu deinem Zimmer. Meine Sachen holen.«

»Das ist der falsche Weg«, sagte Kaèl. Er stockte. »Du willst _was?_ «

Magina beachtete ihn nicht. Stur lief er weiter, bis er am Ende des Flurs angelangt war. Wahllos riss er eine der Türen auf und stapfte hinein in den Spiegelsaal. Seine Schritte hallten auf dem Parkett. »Was ist das jetzt wieder?«, stöhnte er. »Warum ist hier alles so riesig? Das ist doch nicht normal!«

»Unser kleiner Ballsaal«, sagte Kaèl.

» _›Kleiner‹_ Ballsaal, eh?« Magina lief in die Mitte und starrte fassungslos in die Spiegel, die alle Wände säumten. Er drehte sich zu Kaèl. »Ich gebe auf. Hilf mir. Bring mich zu deinen Zimmern.«

»Nein.« Kaèl ließ die Tür magisch zufallen. Der Schlag echote durch den gesamten Saal. »Erst reden wir.«

»Du spinnst wohl. Sperrst du mich hier jetzt ein, oder was?«

Kaèl trat einen Schritt näher. »Du wusstest, dass ich andere Partner*innen vor dir hatte. Was ist dein Problem?«

»Was mein Problem ist?«, knurrte Magina. »Ich lasse alle Vorsicht beiseite und komme mit in dieses verdammte Schloss, weil es _dir_ so wichtig ist. Und dann kommt raus, dass du mit mir einfach nur die Nummer abziehst, die du mit allen deinen jungen Liebhabern abziehst, um sie mit deinem Status zu beeindrucken.«

»Hör auf«, flüsterte Kaèl. »Wie kannst du nach all den Monaten so etwas von mir denken?« Er suchte Maginas Blick, aber der schaute trotzig zur Seite.

Kaèl wurde wütend. »Ja, ich habe mein Leben genossen«, rief er. »Na und? Ich bin dir immer treu gewesen, und wir profitieren beide von meinen sexuellen Erfahrungen.«

»Du begreifst es nicht. Ich profitiere nicht, ich fühle mich austauschbar und wertlos. Und dazu noch dieses ganze Rumgehetze und Geprotze heute. Denkst du, ich finde das romantisch oder schön? Wieso konnten wir nicht wie ganz normale Leute Brot und Käse essen?« Magina warf die Hände in die Luft. »Kennst du mich überhaupt?«

»Ich dachte, dieses Picknick wäre ein guter Einstieg, weil wir morgen das Essen mit der Kronprinzessin haben. Ich wollte dir damit die Angst nehmen!«

»Na, das ist dir ja wunderbar gelungen!« Magina schritt zum Fenster. Er stützte seine Hände auf das Sims und starrte nach draußen. »Ich gehöre hier nicht hin. Ich will heim.«

»Dann geh doch«, sagte Kaèl müde. Magina würde ihm in dieser Stimmung sowieso aus allem, was er sagte, einen Vorwurf machen.

Magina schwieg, aber sein Atem ging flach und hektisch und es klang verräterisch nach unterdrückten Schluchzern. Es gab Kaèl einen Stich ins Herz.

»Ich rufe Mister Taryòn«, sagte er, weil er die Spannung nicht mehr ertrug. »Er wird dir deine Sachen zurückgeben und stellt dir eine Kutsche.«

Kaèl hatte gehofft, dass Magina zurückrudern würde, aber der reagierte nicht einmal auf seine Worte. Daher nickte er resigniert und schritt zum Ausgang. In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. »Ich weiß, dass du das alles hier abstoßend findest. Aber es ist mein Leben. Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht. Natürlich profitiere ich davon, aber was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun?«

»Mir den Namen des Kerls merken, mit dem ich eine Beziehung hatte«, sagte Magina verächtlich. »Auch wenn es ›nur‹ ein Gärtner war.«

Kopfschüttelnd verließ Kaèl den Saal. Er fühlte sich taub, hastete die Treppen hinauf, die Flure entlang, bis er endlich in seinen Gemächern ankam. Mit letzter Kraft ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen. »Bringen Sie Magina seine Sachen und stellen ihm eine Kutsche. Er möchte hier nicht weilen.«

»Aber Mylord!«, sagte Mister Taryòn bestürzt, aber Kaèl verdeckte die Augen mit der Hand. »Sie finden ihn im kleinen Ballsaal.«

Magina war ungerecht. Kaèl konnte nichts dafür, dass er mehr Gelegenheiten zum Turteln gehabt hatte, als Magina. Und es war kein Verbrechen, das Leben zu genießen!

Magina war so zugeknöpft mit seinen zölibatären Moralvorstellungen … Es zählte doch das, was man _in_ einer Beziehung tat, und nicht die Vergangenheit.

Und außerdem hatte er sich bemüht, er hatte das ganze verdammte Programm heute auf Magina ausgerichtet! Nicht einmal seine Drachengeschichte hatte er ausgekostet!

Es war so typisch für Magina, dass er ihm nach so einer Lappalie nicht die Gelegenheit ließ, sich zu verteidigen und sofort auf Durchzug schaltete.

Aber Kaèl hatte seinen Stolz. _Er_ würde ihm nicht hinterherlaufen! Sollte Magina doch in seiner Hütte versauern!

Jemand klopfte an die Tür. »Ja?«, fragte Kaèl in der abstrusen Hoffnung, dass es Magina sein könnte.

Aber es war nur Mister Taryòn.

»Ist er fort?«, fragte Kaèl.

»Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen. Er erwartet Sie im kleinen Ballsaal, für eine Aussprache.«

Kaèl fuhr hoch. »Aussprache?«

Was auch immer Mister Taryòn ihm gesagt hatte, er musste die richtigen Worte getroffen haben.

Hastig klopfte Kaèl seine Robe glatt, vergaß vor Aufregung die korrekte Abfolge des Fhaarbulöszaubers, fluchte, wirkte ihn erneut, eilte ins Bad, sprühte sich Parfum hinters Ohr und stürmte dann zum Ausgang.

In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. »Mister Taryòn?«

»Mylord?«

»Danke.«

Magina erwartete ihn mit verschränkten Armen. Seine Augen waren verweint, und er hatte einen trotzigen Zug um den Mund. »Ich hatte den Kopf verloren«, erklärte er, »und ich habe Dinge gesagt, die ich zwar so meine, aber niemals sagen wollte.«

»Und ich … wollte dich nicht verletzen«, sagte Kaèl erleichtert. Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt näher.

»Es ist einfach zu viel.« Magina schniefte. »Dieses riesige Schloss, das viele Besteck, der Luxus … und du, du findest das alles normal und weißt immer genau, was zu tun ist. Ich komme mir so unbedarft vor.«

»Du bist nicht unbedarft. Du hattest bislang nur ein gänzlich anderes Leben. Niemand erwartet, dass du dich an die Etikette hältst.«

» _Du_ erwartest es. Du warst entsetzt, wann immer ich mich nicht daran gehalten habe, das habe ich in deinen Augen gesehen!«

Was sollte er dazu sagen?

»Ja, vielleicht«, gab Kaèl zu. »Aber eigentlich wollte ich dir einfach nur eine Freude machen.«

»So wie den vielen anderen, die bereits deine Gäste waren«, murmelte Magina. »Nur dass die höchstwahrscheinlich wussten, wie man Süßkartoffelpastete mit Messer und Gabel isst.«

Kaèl seufzte tief. »Natürlich wussten sie das. Aber was hat es ihnen gebracht? Nichts! Keinen von ihnen habe ich je geliebt. Ich liebe nur dich.«

Magina Kopf fuhr hoch, und ihre Blicke trafen sich. »Was hast du gesagt?«

»Ich …« Kaèls Mund wurde trocken. »Ich liebe dich«, wiederholte er. Jetzt wo es heraus war, fühlte es sich gut an. »Aber ich lasse mich nicht dafür verurteilen, dass ich nicht wie du im Zölibat gelebt habe.«

Magina wischte sich die Augen, lächelte. »Du hast mir noch nie gesagt, dass du mich liebst.«

»Ja …«, sagte Kaèl zögerlich. »Nicht dir und auch sonst niemanden. Das fällt mir schwer.«

»Ist das wieder so ein Adels-Ding?«

»Nein, das bin ich.« Kaèl überwand den letzten Abstand und nahm Maginas Hand, presste sie an seine Brust. »Ich bin nicht gut darin, Nähe zuzulassen, es ängstigt mich. Ich bin früher immer weggelaufen, wenn es mir zu eng wurde, deshalb waren meine lieblosesten Beziehungen die, die am längsten hielten. Aber du bist …«, er schluckte, »das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, und ich will, dass es hält. Bitte, lass mich nicht allein.«

Magina Züge wurden weich, und er zog Kaèl in seine Arme.

Kaèl atmete auf. Er vergrub seine Nase in Maginas Haar. »Ich hasse es, mit dir zu streiten«, murmelte er. »Meine Eltern machen das andauernd, und es ist so lieblos. Ich will nicht, dass wir werden wie sie.«

»Aber wir müssen unsere Probleme doch klären.«

»Wir sollten überhaupt keine Probleme haben!«

Magina lachte leise. »Du Vogel! Wir werden immer Probleme haben. Wenn alles geklärt ist, kommen Neue.«

»Das hört sich traurig an.«

»Nein«, sagte Magina. Er löste die Umarmung und fixierte Kaèl, während er ihn an den Schultern festhielt. »Das ist ganz normal. Wir streiten, weil wir zusammen leben wollen. Leben ist Veränderung, und und Veränderung bedeutet, dass es manchmal knallt. Ich würde mir eher Sorgen machen, wenn wir irgendwann nicht mehr streiten.«

»Weil wir dann keinen Versöhnungssex mehr hätten?«

»Auch.« Magina gluckste. »Aber vor allem, weil wir dann resigniert hätten.«

»Hmm«, machte Kaèl.

»Du hattest so viele Liebschaften, aber du hast keine Ahnung, wie das in einer Beziehung läuft, oder?«

Kaèl schüttelte den Kopf. »Vorher war es nie wichtig.«

»Wen habe ich mir da angelacht?« Magina lachte leise. »Aber … dasselbe fragst du dich wahrscheinlich auch, wenn ich die Gabel in meine Linke nehme, oder?«

»In deine Rechte«, korrigierte Kaèl. »In der Linken wäre sie richtig.«

Magina seufzte ergeben. »Was macht ihr hier bei so einem Ball?«, wechselte er das Thema.

»Es ist öde«, sagte Kaèl. »Alle kleiden sich in ihre modischsten Gewänder, es gibt ein Bankett, Ströme von Alkohol,« – Magina schnaubte empört – »und Musik. Man unterhält sich in Grüppchen, na ja, genauer gesagt, man lästert zusammen, und natürlich wird getanzt.«

»Völlerei, Lügen und Alkohol.«

»Du hast das Tanzen vergessen«, sagte Kaèl mit einem Augenzwinkern. »Hast du da auch etwas gegen?«

»Dafür musst du mir erst zeigen, wie das geht.«

Kaèl zögerte. Er wollte kein erneutes Drama heraufbeschwören. Höfische Tänze waren kompliziert. Der soziale Ruf hing davon ab, dass die Tanzenden exakt der Etikette folgen, daher hatten die meisten Adeligen von Kindheit an regelmäßige Tanzstunden. Selten waren Bürgerliche geladen und wenn doch, dann fielen sie sofort ins Auge, da sie besonders bei schnelleren Tänzen aus dem Takt gerieten.

»Dafür müsste ich aber zaubern«, sagte er ausweichend.

Magina verdrehte die Augen. »Wann musst du das nicht? Also mach schon.«

»Wie Mylord wünschen.« Kaèl deutet eine Verbeugung an. »Darf ich bitten?« Er streckte Magina die Hand entgegen.

Leicht errötend ergriff Magina seine Hand, und Kaèl zog ihn an sich. Er half Magina, die korrekten Griffpositionen zu finden. »Ich werde führen«, sagte er, »versuch du, deine Füße genau spiegelverkehrt zu setzen. Wir beginnen mit den Schrittfolgen für eine Volta.«

Zu seiner Überraschung passte Magina sich rasch an seine Vorgaben an. Er schaute zwar immer wieder nach unten, aber zumindest trat er Kaèl nicht auf die Füße oder rempelte gegen ihn.

»Du machst dich erstaunlich gut«, bemerkte Kaèl.

»Das ist nichts. Im Kloster wurde uns jede Technik nur zweimal gezeigt, und wenn wir sie am nächsten Tag nicht beherrschten, dann mussten wir Schläge einstecken. Da lernst du zwangsläufig, aufmerksam zu sein.«

Kaèl wurde dieses Kloster immer suspekter, aber des lieben Friedens willen verzichtete er auf einen Kommentar. Magina reagierte allergisch auf Kritik an den Toten.

Sie drehten ein paar Runden, bis Kaèl zufrieden war. »Ich denke, du hast die Grundidee verstanden. Wollen wir einen weiteren Tanz wagen?«

Magina nickte strahlend, wie ein Schüler, der vor der gesamten Klasse eine gute Note erhalten hatte.

»Dann der langsame Walzer, wie der Name schon sagt, ein behäbiger Tanz. Die Schritte sind einfach, aber es gibt unzählige Variationen.«

Er führte Magina durch den Grundschritt. Als er zufrieden war, hielt er an. »Wollen wir es mit Musik versuchen?«

»Ja bitte«, sagte Magina.

Kaèl wirkte einen Musikzauber, und eine getragene Melodie ertönte. »Du musst dir vorstellen, dass bei einem echten Ball ein komplettes Orchester spielt. Das hier ist nur der Abklatsch einer Melodie, aber besser kann ich das nicht zaubern.«

»Und wenn nicht du, wer dann«, sagte Magina.

»Genau«, lachte Kaèl.

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Anfangs schaute Magina zu ihren Füßen, aber nach ein paar Takten folgte er dem Tempo der Musik und hielt den Blick oben. Er entspannte sich und ließ sich vollständig auf Kaèl ein.

Kaèl zog ihn eng an sich, enger, als die strenge Etikette es zuließ, aber wen kümmerte es, hier, in seinen eigenen Hallen. Maginas Körper war warm und anschmiegsam, und er wollte mehr davon. Um nichts auf der Welt würde er Magina jetzt loslassen.

»Gefällt es dir?«, flüsterte er, und Magina nickte.

Wie anders wären Bälle mit Magina an seiner Seite. Er würde nur noch tanzen.

Kaèls Herz fing an zu flattern, als er eine Hand ganz unstandesgemäß um Maginas Nacken legte.

Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Kaèl vergaß die Musik, er vergaß das Tanzen.

Er hielt die Person, die er liebte, in seinen Armen.

Und für einen kleinen Moment fühlte es sich an, wie die normalste Sache der Welt.


	39. Die Kronprinzessin und der Anti-Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I added the promised sex-scene.  
> They do some dangerous stuff there, don't try that at home X-D -- or at least watch this video beforehand, I found it quite informative:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPlrum6p4xg
> 
> CN: Asphixiation, choking
> 
> Sorry for posting so late. I had a lot of work recently ...  
> Stay safe and healthy in these dark times!

»Du bist kalt«, nuschelte Kaèl schlaftrunken.

Kichernd drückte Magina sich an ihn, kühle, nackte Haut an seinem Rücken.

»Warst du draußen?«

»Ja … Frühsport und Meditation.«

»Bewundernswert.« Kaèl gähnte und schloss die Augen wieder.

»He«, Magina stupste ihn an der Schulter an. »Nicht wieder einschlafen.«

»Hmm.« Er wäre fast weggedämmert, aber Magina rüttelte an ihm, bis Kaèl ihn nicht länger ignorieren konnte. Seufzend drehte er sich zu ihm. »Du wärst perfekt, wenn du nicht so früh aufstehen würdest.«

»Und du wärst perfekt, wenn du nicht so viel jammern würdest!«

»Ja ja«, protestierte Kaèl halbherzig. »Wie hältst du es bloß mit mir aus?«

Magina gluckste leise. »Du bist gut im Bett.«

»Bin ich das?« Allmählich wurde Kaèl wach.

»Der Beste, den ich je hatte.«

»Allerdings.« Magina roch angenehm herb, so wie immer, wenn er seine Übungen absolviert hatte, und Kaèl wollte gerade zufrieden sein Gesicht an Maginas Brust vergraben, da schreckte er wieder hoch. »Moment! Du hattest auch nur mich!«

Magina grinste frech. »Soll ich daran was ändern?«

»Untersteh’ dich!«

»Vielleicht sollte ich bald mal wieder Kasi besuchen«, überlegte Magina. »Am besten, wenn seine Frau zum Markt fährt.«

»Hörst du auf damit?« Kaèl stieß Magina mit voller Kraft gegen die Brust und beförderte ihn auf den Rücken. Er schwang sich hinterher, auf Maginas Oberkörper, stützte die Arme zu beiden Seiten von Maginas Kopf ab und beugte sich tief über ihn, so dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. »Sonst lasse ich dich spüren, was ich von dir gelernt habe.«

Magina grinste immer noch. »So bockig heute?«

»Du willst es nicht anders!« Kaèl presste seine Flanken fest gegen Maginas Rippen. Eine Hand legte er um seinen Hals, drückte spielerisch zu.

Magina verdrehte die Augen. »Das ist die falsche Stelle.«

»Nicht, wenn ich genug Kraft aufbringe!« Kaèl nahm die zweite Hand dazu und verstärkte den Druck.

Magina spannte die Halsmuskeln an, machte aber sonst keine Anstalten, Kaèls Attacke abzuwehren.

»Jetzt sei nicht so passiv!«, schimpfte Kaèl.

»Ich bin nicht passiv, ich analysiere, ob deine Nahkampffähigkeiten besser geworden sind. Aber bedauerlicherweise«, Magina bockte auf und schob sich seitlich unter Kaèl hervor, »sind sie das nicht.« Er kam auf die Knie.

_Dieser aufgeblasene Gockel!_

Mit einem frustrierten Aufschrei stürzte Kaèl sich wieder auf ihn. Sie kugelten über die Matratze, bis Kaèl seitlich über Magina landete. Er bekam seinen Arm zu fassen und zog Magina in den Haltegriff, den er ihm vor ein paar Wochen gezeigt hatte.

»Du hast doch etwas gelernt!«, sagte Magina erstaunt.

»Manchmal höre ich dir zu«, keuchte Kaèl. Zugegebenermaßen tat er das selten, meist war er vor Erregung zu abgelenkt, wenn Magina ihm irgendwelche Kampfsporttechniken zeigte.

Er senkte die Stimme. »Aber vor allem kenne ich deine Schwachstelle.« Seine Fingerspitzen fanden Maginas Flanke und fuhren leicht darüber.

»Das wagst du nicht!«, knurrte Magina.

»Das sollte einem, der so viel meditiert wie du, doch nichts ausmachen.« Er fing an zu kitzeln.

Magina zuckte zusammen.

 _Von wegen stoisch_.

Kaèl machte weiter, während sich Magina unter ihm wand und gackerte.

»Aufhören«, rief Magina, aber Kaèl dachte nicht daran. Lachend zog er den Haltegriff enger und kitzelte Magina unter dem Arm.

Ein Fehler, er musste irgendwie dadurch seine Balance verloren haben. Magina riss ihn herum, ließ Kaèl seine ganze Kraft spüren. Er drückte ihn in die Matratze, schwang sich auf ihn. Es nahm Kaèl den Atem und kurz flimmerten Sterne vor seinen Augen.

»Ich vergesse immer, wie frech du bist«, schnaufte Magina. Wie Schraubstöcke schlossen sich seine Finger um Kaèls Handgelenke.

Kaèl wimmerte leise.

Das würde schlimme, schlimme Hämatome geben.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten.

»Grins nicht so«, zischte Magina und verstärkte den Druck.

Kaèl stöhnte auf. »Ich … ahh … grinse … wann immer ich will.« Er zwang sich, trotz der Schmerzen weiterzulächeln, um Maginas Selbstbeherrschung den Rest zu geben, und verbuchte damit auch gleich einen Erfolg. Magina presste die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen.

 _Oh, jetzt ist er wütend,_ dachte Kaèl zufrieden.

Als Magina sich tiefer über ihn beugte, stellten sich seine Nackenhärchen auf. Er bebte aus einer Mischung aus Angst und Vorfreude. Kaèl widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu schließen, er wollte sehen, wie Maginas Mimik sich veränderte, während er ihn ›bestrafte‹.

Auf einmal wich die Härte aus Maginas Blick. Er ließ Kaèls Handgelenke los, strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange und küsste ihn.

Kaèl war so überrumpelt, dass er stocksteif liegen blieb. Wo war seine Bestrafung? Aber als Magina wie beiläufig mit dem Daumen über seine Ohrenspitze strich, seufzte er auf und gab sich der Berührung hin. Er schlang seine Arme um Maginas Schultern und erwiderte den Kuss.

»Du bist weichherzig geworden«, sagte er atemlos, als Magina sich von ihm löste.

»Nicht weichherzig, nur verliebt.« Lächelnd glitt Magina von ihm. »Ich wollte unerbittlich sein, aber du sahst gerade einfach zu niedlich aus, mit deinen verstrubbelten Haaren.« Er zwinkerte Kaèl zu. »Aber keine Sorge, das mit der Strafe hole ich gleich na–«

»Meine Haare?«, unterbrach ihn Kaèl. Er setzte sich auf, griff sich an den Kopf. »Oh.«

Er wollte den Fhaarbulöszauber wirken, da fasste Magina ihn am Arm. »Lass dein Haar so! Ich mag das, wenn du für mich mal nicht perfekt bist.« Er senkte die Stimme. »Willst du fühlen, wie sehr?«

Als Kaèl nickte, führte Magina seine Hand nach unten. Kaèls Finger glitten über die sanften Hügel an seinem Bauch, ertasteten weiche Haut und darunter harte Muskeln. Er schluckte. Magina sah nicht nur zum Anbeißen aus, er fühlte sich auch genauso an. Langsam ließ er die Hand in Maginas Hose gleiten.

Seine eigene Bestrafung konnte warten, er wollte Magina schmecken und fühlen. »Leg dich hin«, sagte er rau.

Ein diabolisches Lächeln legte sich auf Maginas Lippen. »Nein.« Er packte Kaèl an den Schultern und wirbelte ihn herum.

Kaèl fiel vorwärts. Ehe er begriff, was geschah, fand er sich auf allen vieren wieder, Magina dicht hinter sich.

»Bist du wahnsinnig?«, zischte er empört.

Aber Magina lachte nur. »Bleib, wo du bist, oder du bereust es.«

Sein Tonfall erlaubte keine Widerworte, also schluckte Kaèl die Worte herunter, die auf seiner Zunge lagen. Er lauschte den Geräuschen hinter sich. Es klimperte, als Magina seinen Gürtel löste. Dieser verdammte Kerl ließ sich Zeit damit, während Kaèl in dieser mehr als erniedrigenden Stellung auf dem Bett kniete und wartete!

Er hasste warten. »Magina«, flehte er. » _Bitte_.«

Zärtlich strich Magina ihm übers Haar. »Brav.«

Fast hätte Kaèl gelacht. Dieses kleine Wort verfehlte bei Magina nie seine Wirkung, und er würde dafür sorgen, dass es so blieb.

Magina schob sein Nachthemd hoch und entblößte seinen Hintern, dann verteilte er kühle Flüssigkeit zwischen Kaèls Schenkeln.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung versenkte er sich in ihm. Er gab Kaèl keine Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, trieb ihn mit schnellen, harten Stößen an.

Kaèl wimmerte leise. Es war zu schnell, zu viel Reibung, aber er wollte alles davon. Der Kampf hatte ihn so erregt, dass er nicht lange brauchen würde.

Ein Seufzen entfloh seinen Lippen, und er spreizte die Finger, stemmte sich mit aller Kraft in die Matratze, um den Stößen etwas entgegenzusetzen. Seine Arme brannten, er brauchte mehr. »Härter«, bat er.

Magina griff in sein Haar und wickelte sich eine dicke Strähne um die Hand. Er zwang Kaèls Kopf in den Nacken. »Habe ich dir schon erlaubt, zu kommen?«

»Nein«, keuchte Kaèl. Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn.

»Gut.« Magina riss an seinen Haaren, und Kaèl schrie auf, »dann bleib artig!«

Kaèl krallte seine Hände in das Laken. Den Blick starr nach unten gerichtet, konzentrierte er sich darauf, seine Hüfte nicht instinktiv zu bewegen.

Aber schon nach ein paar Stößen ging es mit ihm durch, und er spiegelte Maginas Bewegungen.

Er war so nah, er musste nur noch ...

»Du willst nicht hören«, stöhnte Magina. »Dann musst du eben spüren.«

Er zog sich aus Kaèl heraus und hinterließ schmerzende Leere.

»Magina!, Kaèl ächzte, »Nur noch ein bisschen.«

» _Ich_ bestimme das Tempo!«

Magina riss ihn herum, und Kaèl kam wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken zum Liegen.

Er blickte Kaèl fest in die Augen. »Jetzt hör gut zu. Wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre, klopf zweimal gegen meine Brust.«

»Wir haben doch unser Wort«, sagte Kaèl verwirrt.

»Das wird dir nicht helfen.«

 _Nicht helfen? Was meint er damit?_ Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in Kaèl auf. Sie hatten ihr Wort. Das Wort war wichtig, es war sein Anker.

Magina legte eine Hand über Kaèls Mund. Ein Schauer fuhr Kaèls Rücken herunter.

Die Hand rutschte höher, verschloss ihm Mund und Nase.

Kaèl erstarrte. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen.

Er konnte nicht atmen!

Panik baute sich in ihm auf. Er riss an Maginas Hand, bäumte sich auf, aber Magina verstärkte nur den Druck. Kaèl wollte schreien, aber nur ein erstickter Laut drang zwischen Maginas Fingern hervor.

Sein Puls raste. Er musste diese Hand wegbekommen. Er musste ...

Da fiel es ihm wieder ein. _Das Zeichen!_

Er klopfte zweimal gegen Maginas Brust.

Sofort ließ Magina los, und Kaèl schnappte nach Luft. Er röchelte.

»War das zu viel?«, fragte Magina. Er betrachtete ihn besorgt.

Kaèl atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Er schloss die Augen, spürte nach. Jetzt, wo sein Herzschlag sich langsam wieder beruhigte, fühlte er sich wie in einer Traumwelt. Sein Körper war erfüllt von warmem, angenehmen Kribbeln.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder, erwiderte Maginas Blick. »Nein. Mach weiter.«

»Gut.« Magina küsste ihn gierig. »Jetzt bist du gänzlich meiner Gnade ausgeliefert«, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Er biss ihm in die Ohrenspitze.

Kaèl schrie auf.

Magina lachte leise. »Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du noch da bist.«

»Hmpf«, machte Kaèl beleidigt. Aber es stimmte, jetzt war er hellwach, völlig auf den Moment konzentriert.

Magina packte ihn an den Hüften. Er stieß in ihn, und Kaèl vergaß sein schmerzendes Ohr. Mit Macht kehrte seine Erregung zurück, und er gab sich dem Gefühl hin. Er schlang die Beine eng um Maginas Taille und überließ ihm das Tempo, ließ sich einfach nehmen.

Nach ein paar Stößen stöhnte er immer lauter. Er war kurz davor, konnte die Klippe vor sich spüren, von der er sich fallen lassen wollte.

Auch Maginas Körper spannte sich an, und Kaèl fühlte, wie er sich zurückhielt, wie er auf ihn warten wollte.

»Magina«, krächzte er. »Ich ... komme ... gleich.«

Auf einmal legte Magina eine Hand um seinen Hals.

Kaèl verkrampfte sich. Instinktiv griff er nach Maginas Arm, aber er wehrte sich nicht. Es war nur wenig Druck, kaum schmerzhaft, und Kaèl konnte fast normal atmen.

Er konnte es zulassen.

Nach und nach entspannte er sich wieder. Er löste die Hände, krallte sich stattdessen an Maginas Schultern fest, zog ihn enger an sich.

»Sieh mich an!«, herrschte Magina ihn an, und Kaèl riss die Augen auf.

Maginas Blick brannte sich in ihn. Langsam verstärkte er den Druck auf Kaèls Hals.

Etwas veränderte sich. Zunächst war es sanft, ein seltsames Gefühl der Enge hinter seiner Stirn, das sich schnell aufbaute. Seine Schläfen pochten, Sterne flimmerten über seine Netzhaut.

Ihm wurde schwindelig.

Maginas Bild verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Kaèl rang nach Luft, aber so heftig er auch atmete, es nützte nichts. Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Er hob die Hand, bereit abzuklopfen.

Magina ließ los.

Augenblicklich schoss das Blut in sein Hirn, und die Mischung aus Adrenalin und Sauerstoff stieß ihn über die Klippe. Sein Blick verschleierte. Ein Orgasmus, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte, überrollte ihn, und er schrie, während er zuckte und zitterte.

Als der Raum wieder in sein Blickfeld rückte, fand er sich in Maginas Armen wieder.

»Wie geht es dir?«, fragte Magina.

»Wunderbar.« Kaèls Stimme zitterte. Alles an ihm zitterte, sein Hals brannte, aber er war vollkommen befriedigt.

»Gut.« Magina küsste ihn auf die Wange. Er lachte verlegen. »Manchmal habe ich Angst vor mir selbst, wenn ich so mit dir umgehe.« Er rollte sich von ihm, und zog Kaèl in seine Arme. Er war heiß und feucht und roch so gut, nach Pheromonen und Magina.

»Ich habe keine Angst vor dir«, murmelte Kaèl. »Ich bin ein Invoker. Ich _könnte_ mich wehren, wenn ich wollte.« Zufrieden schloss er die Augen.

Er musste wohl kurz eingenickt sein. Als er erwachte, lagen sie locker verschränkt nebeneinander. Magina hatte die Lider gesenkt und lächelte sanft, während er langsam über Kaèls Haar strich. Er wirkte erschöpft, aber auch sehr, sehr zufrieden.

Kaèl grinste; er fühlte sich in jeder Faser ausgelaugt und wunderbar. Sein Hals war rau vom Würgen, oder vom vielen Schreien, so genau wusste er es nicht.

 _Vielleicht hätte ich an einen Stillezauber denken sollen,_ dachte er träge, Mister Taryòn war jetzt bestimmt zutiefst verstört. Der Gedanke ließ ihn leise kichern. Sein Diener machte mit ihnen schon etwas mit.

Er löste sich von Magina und setzte sich auf. Mit einer nachlässigen Geste ließ er ein Glas Wasser zu sich schweben und trank.

Maginas Füße ragten unter der Decke hervor. Er hatte schöne Füße, sehnig; eigentlich war alles an ihm sehnig. Kaèl hätte Stunden damit verbringen können, alle Vertiefungen und Vorsprünge seines Körpers mit den Lippen nachzufahren. Auf einmal erfasste ihn ein unvermitteltes Glücksgefühl. Er beugte sich zu Magina herunter und küsste ihn auf die Wange. »Ich liebe dich.«

Maginas Lächeln wurde breiter. »Das sagst du heute schon zum dritten Mal. Jetzt holst du aber einiges nach.«

»Das war auch Zeit.« Kaèl rückte näher an ihn heran. »Wir sollten öfter so kämpfen«, flüsterte er in sein Ohr.

»Gern. Solange du deine Techniken übst.«

»Immer«, log Kaèl. »Siehst du, mein großes Bett hat auch Vorteile. So etwas wäre in deiner Hütte nicht möglich.«

»Hmm.«

Das wertete Kaèl mal als Zustimmung. »Wir müssen später ein richtig großes Bett zusammen haben«, fuhr er euphorisch fort. »Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich darauf freue, wenn wir erst–« Er verstummte.

_Wenn wir was?_

_Zusammenleben? Offiziell ein Paar sind? Heiraten?_

Nichts davon würde so passieren.

»Wenn wir was?«, fragte Magina.

»Ach, das war nur so ein Gedanke«, sagte Kaèl.

Wenn Nyòko ihn heiratete … wenn er endlich fern von seinen Eltern war … vielleicht konnte er Magina dann ein schönes Haus bauen lassen, in das ein großes Bett passte, in dem sie jede Nacht zusammen schlafen konnten. Aber es waren ziemlich viele ›wenns‹ die sie davon trennten. Zu viele für seinen Geschmack.

»Hast du Hunger?«, fragte er, um sich und Magina von dem Thema abzulenken.

Als Magina nickte, orderte er von einem auffällig blassen Mister Taryòn Frühstück ans Bett. Er lächelte ihm beruhigend zu und bestellte Speisen, die man auch mit einem Löffel oder gänzlich ohne Besteck essen konnte.

Aber als Mister Taryòn das Tablett brachte, griff Magina störrisch nach Messer und Gabel. »Ich habe Angst, deine Leute gleich zu treffen«, sagte er, während er konzentriert sein Sandwich zerschnitt.

Kaèl verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass man Sandwiches nicht mit Messer und Gabel aß. »Warum?«, fragte er bemüht heiter.

»Ich mache bestimmt alles falsch und dann finden sie mich lächerlich.«

»Unfug, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich mögen werden.«

»Aber sie ist die _Kronprinzessin!_ «

»Na und, ich bin Lord von Fukuòka und trotzdem bin ich …«

»… unfassbar arrogant«, komplettierte Magina.

»He!« Kaèl puffte ihn in die Seite.

Magina schüttelte den Kopf. »Egal was du tust, heute Morgen bestrafe ich dich nicht mehr. Ich bin immer noch erschöpft von gerade.«

»Ich auch.« Kaèl gluckste. »Du hast dich auch wirklich ins Zeug gelegt.«

»Einer muss den verwöhnten Lord ja zufriedenstellen, wenn er schon so artig darum bettelt.« Magina seufzte theatralisch. Er schob sich mit der Gabel das letzte Stück Sandwich in den Mund. Dabei spreizte er seinen kleinen Finger ab, und Kaèl musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht darauf zu starren. Hätte jemand bei Hofe so gegessen, er hätte laut gelacht.

»Hm? Was ist das denn?«, fragte Magina, als er den Teller wieder auf Kaèls Nachttisch abstellte. Er nickte in Richtung des Pergaments, das zwischen zwei Buchseiten heraus lugte.

»Nichts!«, rief Kaèl entsetzt. »Das ist privat!«

Schon hatte Magina sein eigenes Phantombild in der Hand. »Du hast mein Phantombild!« Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich mag dieses Bild nicht. Ich sehe so … bösartig darauf aus.«

»Ich mag es«, murmelte Kaèl. »Es ist das einzige Bild, das ich von dir habe.«

Vorsichtig fuhr Magina mit den Fingern das Pergament entlang. »Wie abgegriffen es ist.«

»Es liegt ja auch seit dem Dracheneifest hier, und ich hatte es oft in der Hand.«

Magina schnaubte amüsiert. »Ich möchte gar nicht so genau wissen, was du dabei in der _anderen_ Hand hattest.«

»Du kennst mich zu gut.« Kaèl lachte. Er senkte die Stimme. »Wieso möchtest du nichts Genaueres darüber wissen? Ich fühle mich zurückgewiesen!«

Magina errötete. Es war niedlich, trotz allem, was sie bereits im Bett erlebt und ausgelebt hatten, gab es immer noch Situationen, in denen der prüde Mönch in ihm das Ruder übernahm.

»Ich finde es halt merkwürdig, dass du schon an sowas gedacht hast, bevor du mich richtig kanntest. Ich meine … damals war ich für dich doch noch ein gewissenloser Verbrecher, wieso hast du dann –«

»Meine Libido ist eben nicht zu unterschätzen«, sagte Kaèl spitz und entwand Magina das Bild. Er steckte es zurück zwischen die Bücher und beendete damit das Thema.

Natürlich war das nicht die gesamte Wahrheit. Das Phantombild war mehr als eine reine ›Inspirationsquelle‹ für seine Libido. Es hatte ihn fast ein Jahr begleitet, Abend für Abend hatte er es betrachtet, hatte mit den Fingern die Linien von Maginas Wangenknochen nachgezogen. Er hatte sich darin verloren, lange bevor er und Magina überhaupt miteinander geredet hatten.

Aber das würde er Magina nicht auf die Nase binden.

Auch wenn es sicherlich vollkommen normal war, einem unbekannten Massenmörder hinterherzuschmachten.

_Vollkommen normal._

Kaèls Wangen glühten.

oOOo

»Ach noch etwas, Mister Taryòn«, sagte Kaèl, als sie endlich eingekleidet und geschminkt waren. »Setzen Sie eine Kündigung für Timanty auf.«

»Timanty?« Mister Taryòn machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. »Ah, Sie meinen Timothy, den Gärtner.« Er verbeugte sich. »Natürlich, Mylord.«

»Wunderbar.« Zufrieden nickend trat er in den Flur.

Magina eilte ihm hinterher, so schnell sein Gewand es zuließ. »Moment mal«, rief er. »Wieso entlässt du ihn?«

»Du hast doch mitbekommen, wie er mich gestern brüskiert hat!«

»Er ist eben enttäuscht, weil du ihm das Herz gebrochen hast. Willst du ihm wirklich dafür noch sein Einkommen wegnehmen?«

»Du bist viel zu nett!«

»Sei froh, dass ich das bin. Sonst wärst du längst tot.«

»Ich liebe dich auch«, sagte Kaèl lächelnd. »Aber Personalentscheidungen treffe immer noch ich. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass so ein missgünstiges Subjekt weiter hier arbeitet.«

Magina grummelte etwas Unverständliches.

»Wollen wir wirklich darüber streiten? Nyòko erwartet uns unten.«

»Sie ist schon da?« Augenblicklich versteifte sich Magina.

Den Rest des Weges gingen sie schweigsam nebeneinander her. Magina wirkte nervös, immer wieder verdrehte er die Finger ineinander. Sein Gewand raschelte sanft, diesmal hatte Kaèl ihm ein sonnengelbes herausgesucht, das so eng geschnitten war, dass es sogar Maginas knappen Tuniken Konkurrenz machte. Kaèl warf immer wieder flüchtige Blicke darauf und konnte sich nur zu seiner Wahl gratulieren.

Er nahm Maginas kalte Hand in die seine. »Das wird schon«, flüsterte er aufmunternd.

»Kaèl«, rief Nyòko ihnen schon von Weitem entgegen, als sie die Treppe hinunterstiegen. »Du hast uns warten lassen!«

»Dafür sehen wir reizend aus«, sagte er lächelnd und breitete die Arme aus.

Nyòko ließ ihren Blick unverhohlen über Magina schweifen. »Oh ja, _das_ seht ihr.«

Sie drückte Kaèl, dann schritt sie zu Magina. »Du bist also der Mann, der unserem Prinzesschen das Herz höher schlagen lässt!« Mit einem breiten Grinsen streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen.

»Prinzesschen?«, fragte Magina. »Ich dachte, Ihr seid die Prinzessin?«

 _›Sie‹, nicht ›Ihr‹,_ hallte es in Kaèls Kopf, das Thema hatten sie doch schon vor Ewigkeiten durchexerziert. Magina zuliebe verzichtete er aber auf eine Bemerkung.

»Du kannst mich gern duzen«, sagte sie und schüttelte kräftig seine Hand. Sie grinste frech. »Was das ›Prinzesschen‹ angeht … Hiròki und ich nennen deinen Freund so, weil er so verwöhnt ist.«

»Ich dachte, das wäre normal für einen von Adel?«

»Das stimmt schon«, erklärte Hiròki. »Aber Kaèl setzt dem Ganzen die Krone auf.« Er nickte Magina zu. »Ich bin übrigens Hiròki.«

»Magina«, sagte Magina.

»Das muss in der Familie liegen«, fuhr Hiròki fort, »wenn die Sunstriders bei uns zu Besuch sind, haben wir doppelt und dreifach Arbeit, man kann ihnen einfach nichts recht machen.«

Es machte Kaèl immer noch sprachlos, wie unverschämt Bedienstete sein konnten, wenn man sie nur ließ. Manchmal sehnte er sich zu den Zeiten zurück, in denen sie für ihn gesichtslose Annehmlichkeiten gewesen waren. Außer Mister Taryòn, der durfte so bleiben, wie er jetzt war.

»Bei mir ist Kaèl eigentlich ganz pflegeleicht«, überlegte Magina. »Ich muss ihn nur ordentlich –«

»Schaut, wie die Sonne draußen lacht«, unterbrach Kaèl ihn hastig. »Ihr wollt euch nach der Reise bestimmt die Beine vertreten – wie wäre es, wenn wir ein wenig im Park flanieren?«

»Gern«, sagte Nyòko und hakte sich bei Magina unter. »Kaèl hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt!« Sie lächelte Magina breit an.

»Ich hoffe, nur Gutes«, murmelte Magina überfordert.

»Über dich _kann_ man nur Gutes erzählen«, sagte Kaèl. Er griff nach seinem Sonnenschirmchen und folgte ihnen nach draußen.

»Kaèl sagt immer, dass er ohne dich die ganzen Sitzungen nicht ertragen würde«, sagte Magina zu Nyòko, »und das glaube ich ihm gern. Die Leute dort sind so bösartig.«

»Ach was, bösartig.« Nyòko machte eine wegwerfende Geste. »Sie sind nur inkompetent. Aber bedauerlicherweise können inkompetente Leute mangels Kompetenz ihre eigene Inkompetenz meist nicht erkennen. Das ist nicht nur ihre persönliche Tragik, sondern leider auch eine große Belastung für die Gesellschaft.« Sie gluckste. »Und für meine Nerven.«

»Weise Worte«, sagte Magina.

Sie umrundeten den kleinen Teich mit den Trauerweiden und flanierten durch die Wege zwischen den Blumenbeeten. Nyòko klatschte die Hände zusammen. Sie kniete sich hin und strich über eine der Blumen. »Nachtblaue Stiefmütterchen. Ludòiku würde durchdrehen vor Freude.«

Magina lächelte. »Die sind aber auch schwer zu züchten. Mir ist das bislang noch nicht gelungen, aber wahrscheinlich liegt mein Garten zu schattig.«

»Oh, du bist ein Blumenfreund? Das muss ich ausnutzen!« Nyòko drückte sich hoch und schüttelte den Sand aus ihrem Rock. Sie drehte sich zu Kaèl. »Traust du dir heute den Lustgarten zu?«

Kaèl warf Magina einen kurzen Blick zu. »Warum nicht?«

»›Lustgarten‹«, Magina ließ sich das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen. »Das klingt komisch. Irgendwie pervers.«

Nyòko und Hiròki prusteten los. »Ich glaube, genau das hatte Kaèls Mutter auch im Sinn, als sie den hat pflanzen lassen.«

Kaèl verdrehte die Augen. »Sie hatte die fixe Idee, dass ich Nyòko dort zur Wintersonnenwende verführe, damit wir endlich heiraten.«

»Aber am Ende hatten Hiròki und ich alle Hände voll zu tun, Kaèl halbwegs vital da herauszubekommen. Der Arme war ja völlig im Drogenrausch.«

»Drogenrausch?« Magina musterte Kaèl mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Missbilligung. »Machst du sowas öfter?«

»Nein.« Kaèl seufzte. »Müssen wir jetzt darüber reden? Ich hatte Liebeskummer, in Ordnung?«

»Es tut mir leid«, flüsterte Magina und griff nach Kaèls Hand. »Ich habe damals viel falsch gemacht.«

»Es ist ja alles gut gegangen«, flüsterte Kaèl zurück.

Magina zog ihn an sich. Kaèl spürte Nyòkos Blick in seinem Nacken. Er errötete, eigentlich war er nicht der Typ, der seine Techtelmechtel in aller Öffentlichkeit präsentierte.

A _ber was soll’s._

Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Magina.

»Dein Freund ist sympathisch!«, raunte Nyòko ihm zu. Sie hatten es sich auf der Bank im Pavillon bequem gemacht, während Hiròki und Magina das Rosenlabyrinth erkundeten. »Und er sieht so gut aus!«

»Ja!« Kaèl wurde warm vor Freude. »Findest du auch?«

»Ihr wirkt so richtig verliebt«, sagte sie. »Ich habe dich noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennengelernt? Ich meine … du bist ihm doch nicht einfach in irgendeinem Menschendorf in die Arme gelaufen?«

»Äh, nein.« Er drehte sein Schirmchen in den Händen. »Es war … kompliziert.«

»Bei mir und Hiròki war das auch kompliziert.« Sie lachte. »Es ist schon merkwürdig, wen wir alles übersehen, nur weil sie nicht zu unserer Schicht gehören.« Sie senkte die Stimme. »Was Magina angeht … ich weiß nicht warum, aber er kommt mir _unheimlich_ bekannt vor.«

Kaèl lachte nervös. »Unmöglich!«

»Doch, ich habe die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass ich ihn schon einmal gesehen habe. Und Hiròki hat das auch!«

»Nein«, sagte Kaèl bestimmt. »Das ist völlig unmöglich. Vielleicht sieht er einfach jemanden ähnlich, den ihr kennt?«

»Wer weiß. Mir wird sicherlich noch einfallen, an wen er mich erinnert.«

Kaèl schauderte. _Hoffentlich nicht._

»Ich mag die beiden«, sagte Magina, als er mit Kaèl zum Schloss zurücklief. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Kaèls Schirmchen über ihn zu halten, eine unnötige und altmodische Geste, die Kaèl dennoch rührte. »Nyòko ist so lustig und unkompliziert. Sie gibt mir überhaupt nicht das Gefühl, fehl am Platz zu sein.«

Kaèl nickte eifrig.

»Sie ist anders als die adeligen Magi, die ich kennengelernt habe.«

»Das könnte daran liegen, dass du Nyòko im Gegensatz zu den anderen nicht töten wolltest«, sagte Kaèl lachend. »Die meisten reagieren empfindlich auf so etwas. Aber ja, sie ist etwas Besonderes. Und so klug.«

»Und sie hat nicht diese magische Aura, die euch sonst umgibt. Das ist sehr angenehm.«

»Wie meinst du das?«

»Nyòko wirkt nicht so … magisch. Im Gegensatz zu dir zaubert sie auch nie.«

»Sie ist die zukünftige Königin des magischen Reiches, natürlich zaubert sie.«

»Vielleicht irre ich mich«, lenkte Magina ein. Nachdenklich blickte er zu Hiròki und Nyòko, die Hand in Hand durch die Blumenbeete liefen. »Wieso darf sie Hiròki eigentlich nicht heiraten? Er ist doch einer von euch.«

»Elb sein reicht nicht. Er stammt nicht aus dem Adel.«

»Aber ihr Adeligen seid doch auch nur Leute, deren Ahnen Glück hatten … oder besonders grausam waren. Warum ist das so wichtig?«

Bei so viel Ignoranz konnte Kaèl nur müde lächeln. »Es ist so viel mehr als das«, erwiderte er und dachte an Maginas abgespreizten kleinen Finger. »Außenstehende können das nicht nachvollziehen, aber wenn du zum inneren Kreis gehörst, springt dir sofort ins Auge, wenn sich jemand nicht an die unzähligen kleinen Rituale hält oder gar angestrengt davon ist. Es wirkt fehl am Platze.«

»Fehl am Platze, hmm?« Daraufhin sagte Magina nichts mehr, aber in der Art, wie er sich bei Kaèl einhakte und ihn bis zum Schloss nicht mehr losließ, lag etwas Besitzergreifendes.

Beim Abendessen war Magina für seine Verhältnisse bemerkenswert ruhig, aber Kaèl vermutete, dass es weniger an ihren Gästen, als an dem Besteckset in Kombination mit den Trüffelpasteten lag, die seine volle Konzentration erforderten.

»Und du arbeitest als Bauer?«, fragte Nyòko ihn.

Magina schnaubte entrüstet. »Hat Kaèl das erzählt? Ich habe seit fünfzehn Jahren auf keinem Feld mehr gestanden. Ich bin kein Bauer, ich suche Erleuchtung.«

»Oh?«

»Ich war einmal Mönch, aber mein Kloster …«, er seufzte, »das gibt es nicht mehr, deshalb suche ich den wahren Pfad allein.«

Nyòko rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. »Kloster? Wahrer Pfad? Da war doch etwas …« Ihre gelben Augen blitzten auf. »War das ein Turstarkuri Kloster?«

Kaèl zuckte zusammen. _Woher, verdammt, weiß sie das?_

Magina strahlte. »Genau. Woher kennst du das?«

»Mich interessieren Menschenkulturen und Religionen. Vor kurzem bin ich über einen Bericht über eines der letzten Turstarkuri Kloster gestolpert, das durch einen Unfall abgebrannt ist, ist das nicht furchtbar?«

 _Ein ›Unfall‹,_ dachte Kaèl bitter. _So kann man es auch ausdrücken._ Aber die wahre Geschichte war gut unter Verschluss.

»So etwas sollte nie wieder vorkommen«, murmelte Magina. An der Art, wie er seinen Kiefer anspannte, sah Kaèl, wie sehr er mit der Fassung rang.

»Zum Glück gibt es noch einige heilige Stätten bei uns in Finistère. In Avalon steht ein Turstakuri Tempel, den ich ein paar Mal besichtigt habe. Er ist wunderschön. Du und Kaèl solltet unbedingt einmal dorthin fahren!«

»Ich wusste nicht, dass es auch in Finistère Tempel gibt. Aber er ist wahrscheinlich verwaist?«

»Nein, ist er nicht«, sagte Nyòko. Sie nahm einen Schluck Wein. »Kaèl, diese … wie hieß sie noch gleich? _Lanaya?_ Die, die bei den Whitecrows so eifersüchtig auf mich war? Ist die nicht sogar dort Tempeldienerin geworden?«

»Eifersüchtig?«, wiederholte Magina. Sein Blick verhärtete sich. »Hattest du was mit der?«

»Ich … ja«, stotterte Kaèl. »Aber nur ganz kurz.«

Magina grollte. Er fuhr sich durchs Haar. »Mit wem hattest du eigentlich nicht ›ganz kurz‹ was?«

»Mit dir. Das zähle ich schon als etwas ›Längeres‹.«

Fassungslos starrte Magina ihn an, aber Kaèl zeigte ihm sein entwaffnendstes Lächeln. Irgendwann wandelte sich Maginas Blick, seine Züge wurde weich, dann fing er an zu lachen.

Kaèl atmete auf.

»Es ist schlimm, ich kann ihm einfach nicht lange böse sein«, erklärte Magina Nyòko.

»Da hat Kaèl aber Glück gehabt«, murmelte sie. »Mir würde auf Anhieb eine lange Liste an Dingen einfallen, für die man ihm böse sein könnte, wenn man es darauf anlegt.«

Kaèl warf ihr einen indignierten Blick zu, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. »Aus dem Grund hatte ich auch nie was mit ihm. Auch nicht ›ganz kurz‹. So gibt es keinen Grund für Groll und wir verstehen uns wunderbar.«

»Obwohl er mit seinen Heiratsanträgen wirklich hartnäckig ist«, warf Hiròki ein.

Magina lachte. »Hartnäckig, ja so kenne ich ihn.« Er stockte. »Moment – was für _Heiratsanträge?_ «

»Äh …« Irritiert blickte Nyòko zu Kaèl. »Hat er dir nicht davon erzählt?«

»Doch, aber ich dachte, _eure Eltern_ wollten euch verkuppeln?«

»Ja … genau«, sagte Nyòko schnell.

»In letzter Zeit findet Kaèl die Idee aber auch selbst nicht so abwegig«, sagte Hiròki. »Sonst hätte er nicht vor zwei Wochen um ihre Hand angehal– aua!« Irritiert schaute er zu seinen Füßen und dann zu Nyòko.

Magina fixierte Kaèl. »Stimmt das?« Seine Stimme klang fremd, sie zitterte.

Maginas Blick brannte auf Kaèls Haut. Hilfesuchend linste er zu Nyòko, aber die beugte sich konzentriert über ihren Nachtisch. »Ja«, sagte er nach längerem Zögern. »Aber nur _deinetwegen_ , damit wir zusammenbleiben können.« Ausgesprochen ergab der Satz keinerlei Sinn. Wieso, verdammt, hatte er nicht eher mit Magina darüber gesprochen?

»Meinetwegen?«, wiederholte Magina langsam. »Das verstehe ich nicht, ich dachte, wenn man jemanden liebt, dann …« Er schüttelte den Kopf, und seine Züge verhärteten sich. »Egal.«

»Magina«, sagte Nyòko sanft. »Kaèl liebt dich. Das mit der Hochzeit ist nur seine fixe Idee, weil er hofft, dass er so von seinen fordernden Eltern loskommt. Aber das wird so nicht passieren, weil ich ihn nicht heiraten werde.«

Es gab eine Pause, dann hob Nyòko zu einem unverfänglichen Thema an, und bald plauderten sie, als wäre nichts vorgefallen.

Aber Maginas Halbsatz schwebte den Rest des Abends über ihnen wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke. Kaèl erwartete den Regenguss, als er nach dem Essen mit Magina zu seinen Gemächern lief.

Aber nichts passierte.

»Nyòko ist wirklich nett«, sagte Magina bloß, als sie in Kaèls Salon ankamen.

»Ja, das ist sie«, bestätigte Kaèl. Er warf seine Stola über die Sessellehne, dann löste er langsam die Nadeln aus seiner Hochsteckfrisur. Er hätte dafür Mister Taryòn rufen können, aber seine Hände wollten etwas zu tun haben. Er konnte Maginas Miene nicht lesen, und das machte ihm Angst.

_Da haben wir einmal keinen Streit, und ich werde nervös? Ich muss verflucht sein._

Irgendwann zwischen der vierten und fünften Nadel hielt Kaèl es nicht mehr aus. »Lass uns darüber reden.«

»Worüber?«, fragte Magina spitz. Er saß, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt, in Kaèls Lieblingssessel und starrte in die Flammen.

»Die Sache mit dem Heiratsantrag. Ich … wollte dir schon lange davon erzählen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass du etwas hineininterpretieren könntest, was so nicht ist.« Kaèl rang die Hände. »Es ist eine Formalie, mehr nicht.«

»Hm«, machte Magina.

»Ich mag Nyòko«, fuhr Kaèl fort. »Aber ich liebe sie nicht, ich würde es auch nie. Das hast du heute bestimmt bemerkt? Das war doch auffällig!«

»Hast du deshalb dieses Treffen veranstaltet? Damit ich dir meinen Segen dazu gebe?«

»Nein«, rief Kaèl schnell.

»Ja …«, gab er dann zu. »Aber auch, weil ich wollte, dass wir es schön haben.« Ruppig zog er eine weitere Nadel aus seiner Frisur. Dann noch eine, es ziepte unangenehm. Sein Haar musste bereits völlig zerzaust sein, aber diesmal würde es Magina nicht erweichen, er ließ sich ja nicht einmal dazu herab, zu ihm zu schauen. »Ich wollte, dass du mein Leben kennenlernst und …«

»Dann ist es ja gut«, unterbrach ihn Magina. »Jetzt kenne ich dein Leben und deine Pläne. Wir müssen nicht weiter darüber reden, ich verstehe es ja.«

»Bist du enttäuscht?«

Magina schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah müde aus. »Du hast ja recht. Ich habe da die letzte Stunde drüber nachgedacht. Das mit uns … hat keine Zukunft. Du musst etwas anderes suchen, das deine Eltern zufriedenstellt.«

»Ja«, sagte Kaèl zögerlich. Aus Maginas Mund klang es schlimmer, als er es bislang in seinem Kopf ausgemalt hatte. »Aber das mit dir ist das Wichtigste für mich, alles andere ist nur eine Formalität. Das weißt du? Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe?«

»Ja, Kaèl.«

Sie fielen in Schweigen, eine unangenehme Art von Schweigen, die schwer auf Kaèl lastete. Er brauchte Ablenkung.

Es war albern, sein Salon war voller Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten, aber sie drucksten geschlagene zwanzig Minuten herum, bis Kaèl endlich der erlösende Einfall kam. »Soll ich dir etwas auf meiner Geige vorspielen?«

Magina nickte, und Kaèl suchte sein Geigenköfferchen hervor und prüfte die Stimmung.

Magina beobachtete ihn dabei. Es saß im Schneidersitz, starr, mit durchgedrücktem Rücken. Nichts an ihm wirkte entspannt.

Kaèl klemmte sich die Geige unters Kinn und spielte dieselbe Weise, die er geübt hatte, als er das Phantombild des Anti-Mages entdeckt hatte. Es war merkwürdig, wie sich sein Leben in den wenigen Monaten, die seitdem verstrichen waren, verändert hatte. Es war, als würde das Stück diese Reise beschreiben, zunächst war die Melodie langsam und erhaben, dann nahm sie Fahrt auf, überschlug sich fast, wie ein Boot in heftiger Strömung. Das Ende war bittersüß, und Kaèl ließ sich von den satten, schmelzenden Tönen tragen.

Als er den Bogen sinken ließ, hatte Magina Tränen in den Augen. »Das war wunderschön«, hauchte er.

Kaèl lächelte. »Danke.«

»Es ist merkwürdig«, sagte Magina, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. »Du spielst so voller Gefühl und gleichzeitig bist du bei so vielen Dingen so …« Er hielt inne.

»Wie bin ich?«

»Ach, vergiss es.« Magina erhob sich und streckte sich. »Komm, lass uns bettfertig machen.« Er lächelte unsicher.

Auch Kaèl setzte ein Lächeln auf, aber das beklemmende Gefühl verließ ihn nicht. Es lauerte im Schatten, und er hatte keinerlei Idee, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Also antwortete er den Rest des Abends nur mit dem, was Magina vorgab wissen zu wollen, damit sie beide länger so tun konnten, als gäbe es nichts Ungesagtes zwischen ihnen.

Im Bett nahm Magina ihn nicht in den Arm, und Kaèl fragte nicht, warum. »Gute Nacht«, murmelte er nur und zog die Decke eng um sich.


	40. Silbergrün

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter. Sorry for posting so late -- I had some nasty exams and work, so I had no time to write at all, but from monday on I will finally have more time to write the next chapters:D  
> Looking forward to it!

Kaèl rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. Er konnte sich nicht auf die monatlichen Berichte der Dorflehrkräfte konzentrieren, denn im Hintergrund keiften seine Eltern sich quer über den Frühstückstisch hinweg an.

Es war ihm immer klar gewesen, dass sie Probleme hatten, aber erst seit er mit Magina seine erste _richtige_ Beziehung führte, fiel ihm auf, wie pathologisch die Kommunikation seiner Eltern war. In jedem Satz, selbst wenn es nur um das Frühstücksei ging, schwang eine gehörige Portion Gehässigkeit mit. Wenn er in Maginas Anwesenheit so gesprochen hätte, der hätte ihm was gehustet.

Kopfschüttelnd blätterte er weiter.

»Was sagst du dazu, Kaèl’thas?«

»Wie bitte?« Kaèl richtete ein Viertel seiner momentanen Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Vater.

»Na, die Programmhefte der heutigen Theateraufführung. Welche Farbe präferierst du?«

 _Darüber_ hatten sie sich die letzte halbe Stunde gestritten? Am liebsten hätte er die Augen verdreht. »Ich glaube, ihr verwechselt mich mit jemanden, der sich für so etwas interessiert«, sagte er ohne von seinem Buch aufzuschauen.

»Vielleicht interessiert es _dich_ nicht«, donnerte Akàri, »Aber deine Angebetete liebt Theater, und wir organisieren diese ganze Sache nur, um _ihr_ eine Freude zu machen. Du solltest uns dankbar sein!«

Genervt schaute Kaèl von seinem Buch auf. »Na fein, dann nimm Silbergrün«, sagte er. »Unsere Familienfarbe, klassisch und reizvoll.«

»Siehst du!« Akàri blickte triumphierend zu Elìrios.

Der zog ein bekümmertes Gesicht.

Seufzend schob Kaèl sein Buch beiseite. Er musterte seinen Vater. »Was ist das Problem?«

Elìrios rang die Hände. »Es passt nicht zur Farbe der Bestuhlung.«

Sein Vater kannte nur zwei Zustände: sediert oder affektiert-nervös. Heute tendierte er zu Letzterem, vielleicht waren ihm seine Herrengold-Vorräte ausgegangen.

Irgendwie tat er Kaèl leid, das Leben seines Vaters war erfüllt von Nichtigkeiten, die er zu unüberwindbaren Problemen aufblasen musste, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen lebendig zu fühlen. Vielleicht wäre Kaèl mit der Zeit auch so geworden, wenn er Rubìnia geheiratet hätte.

Er kramte gerade nach ein paar aufbauenden Worten, da erschien ein Diener auf der Türschwelle. Er verbeugte sich tief. »Eine Nachricht von Madame Treverer für Sie, Mylady.«

Akàri streckte die Hand aus, und er ließ ihr den Brief hinschweben, was sie mit einem irritierten Blick quittierte.  
Der Diener musste neu sein. Bedienstete waren angehalten, ihre Botengänge zu Fuß auszuführen, die Benutzung von Magie galt als ›faul‹. Der arme Mann würde heute noch seine Kündigung in den Händen halten.

Sie riss das Kuvert auf und las, während sich ihre Stirn in immer tiefere Falten legte.

»Was ist es?«, fragte Elìrios.

»Myriam hat eine der Angestellten erwischt, wie sie Unterlagen aus ihrem Büro entwenden wollte.« Sie zerknüllte den Brief und warf ihn beiseite. »Im Kerker wird sie genug Zeit haben, ihre Taten zu bereuen.«

»Das arme Mädchen«, sagte Elìrios. »Hätte eine Entlassung nicht ausgereicht?«

»Myriam hat ihre Personalien überprüft. Sie hat uns angelogen. Sie ist ein Mensch.«

»Ach so.« Elìrios zuckte mit den Schultern. »Na dann kann sie meinetwegen im Kerker versauern.«

 _Emma?,_ dachte Kaèl.

Er beugte sich vor. »Um wen geht es?«

Elìrios warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

Kaèl legte eine ungerührte Miene auf und erwiderte den Blick. Besser nicht zu viel Neugierde an den Bediensteten vorschützen, sonst gab es die nächste Entlassungswelle des Küchenpersonals.

»Ich weiß nicht, wie sie heißt«, sagte Akàri. »Ich kann diese ganzen Leute nicht auseinanderhalten.«

Kaèl wusste nicht, wie er das Essen überstanden hatte, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Zum Glück war Akàri zeitig aufgebrochen, und keine fünf Minuten später war auch er zurück in seine Gemächer geeilt.

»Mister Taryòn«, sagte Kaèl atemlos, kaum dass er den Salon betreten hatte. »Ist Ihre Frau wohlauf?«

Mister Taryòn, der gerade die Kissen auf Kaèls Sesseln glatt klopfte, wandte sich um. »Ja, Mylord.«

»Sind Sie sicher?«

Mister Taryòn hob die Brauen. »Als ich meine Schicht vor drei Stunden begonnen habe, war sie das noch.«

_Vor drei Stunden._

_Wann hatte Myriam die Diebin gefasst?_ Es musste in der letzten Stunde passiert sein.

»Arbeitet sie bei Hofe?«, hakte Kaèl nach.

Mister Taryòn nahm sich das nächste Kissen vor. »Nein, Mylord. Das war uns zu riskant. Sie erledigt nur Aufträge von außerhalb.«

Kaèl atmete auf. »Das ist wahrscheinlich besser so.«

»Mit Verlaub, warum fragen Sie das alles?«

»Myriam hat heute Morgen eine Angestellte beim Diebstahl erwischt. Einen Menschen, und sie ist jetzt im Kerker. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es Emma sein könnte.«

»Emma würde so etwas nicht tun.« Mister Taryòn runzelte die Stirn. »Auch wenn es falsch war zu stehlen, es muss furchtbar sein für diese Angestellte. Ich befürchte, sie wird aus dem Kerker nie wieder herauskommen.«

»Ach was«, sagte Kaèl zuversichtlicher, als er es selbst war. »Myriam wird sie sicher gehen lassen, wenn ihre Befragung vorbei ist.«

»Ich weiß es nicht, Mylord. Sie kennen Madame Treverer besser als ich.«

Kaèl wünschte, dass er dies aus voller Überzeugung bestätigen könnte. Aber nach allem, was in der letzten Zeit geschehen war, und was Magina ihm erzählt hatte, wusste er selbst nicht mehr, was er glauben konnte. »Die ersten Gäste kommen bald«, wechselte er das unangenehme Thema. »Helfen Sie mir, mein Gewand anzulegen.«

Mister Taryòn nickte eilfertig. »Ich hole Ihre Robe von der Schneiderin.«

Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch einmal um. »Vielen Dank für Ihre Anteilnahme, Mylord.«

oOOo

Nyòko strahlte. »Die männliche Hauptrolle war eine Augenweide. Ich wollte mich ja wirklich auf das Stück konzentrieren, aber seine gut ausgeprägten Brustmuskeln haben mich einfach zu sehr abgelenkt.«

Kaèl schnaubte amüsiert. »Da geht sie hin, die Kultur! Muriels Gemahl hatte sicherlich hervorstechendere Eigenschaften, als seine Brustmuskeln! Auch wenn heute niemand mehr davon berichtet, auch er war ein passabler Magi. Aber wir sparen ja immer die historischen Errungenschaften von Männern aus, weil es nicht in unser Weltbild passt!«

Nyòko gähnte affektiert, und Kaèl knuffte sie in die Seite.

»Was?«, fragte sie provokant. »Als wärst du nicht für solche körperlichen Reize empfänglich. Der Kerl hat mich ein wenig an Magina erinnert.«

»Nie im Leben. Magina sieht viel besser aus!« Kaèl lachte leise.

Sie senkte die Stimme. »Apropos. Wie geht es ihm eigentlich? Er wirkte ja ziemlich geknickt nach unserem Essen.«

Kaèl machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. »Er hat sich wieder gefangen. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, er war noch ein paar Tage niedergeschlagen, aber jetzt ist es wieder gut. Ich denke, er hat verstanden, dass ich es nur gut meinte.«

»Obwohl ›gut gemeint‹ ja meist das Gegenteil von ›gut‹ ist«, sagte Nyòko spitz.

Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, den sie mit einem Schulterzucken abtat. »Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, wieso du in letzter Zeit permanent auf diesem Hochzeitsthema herumreitest. Ich werde Hiròki heiraten!«

»Hast du bereits mit Ludòiku darüber gesprochen?«

»Noch nicht, weil Serèika und er unterwegs waren, aber das ist das Erste, was ich tun werde, sobald ich wieder zuhause bin.«

Kaèl unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Natürlich starb die Hoffnung zuletzt … aber Ludòiku oder gar Serèika würden _niemals_ zulassen, dass sie Hiròki heiratete. Sie konnte es sich als Kronprinzessin nicht erlauben, die anderen Adelsfamilien derart zu düpieren.

»Nyòko«, sagte er vorsichtig, »wenn du mit deinem Vater sprichst … dann erwähnst du besser nicht Hiròkis Namen.«

»Das überlege ich mir noch.« Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

»Das ist zu riskant! Sag einfach, es ist ein ›Bürgerlicher‹.«

»Du unterschätzt Lu–«

Weiter kam sie nicht. Finley Whitecrow gesellte sich zu ihnen. Strahlend legte er eine Hand auf Kaèls Schulter. »Aber wer wird denn hier streiten? Das macht man doch erst _nach_ der Hochzeit.« Er lachte laut.

»Ahaha«, lachte auch Nyòko pflichtschuldig.

Finley drückte Kaèls Schulter. Kaèl zwang sich dazu, seine Hand nicht sofort wegzuwischen. Finleys Familie hatte zu viel Einfluss, um es sich mit ihnen zu verscherzen, und er brauchte ihre zukünftige Unterstützung bei einer Reihe von politischen Themen, die er sich für das nächste Jahr vorgenommen hatte.

Er unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Bevor er mit der Politik angefangen hatte, war das Leben weitaus bequemer gewesen.

»Wie lange ist es her, dass wir uns richtig unterhalten haben?«, fragte Finley.

»Zu kurz«, rutschte es Kaèl heraus.

»Haha, immer der alte Scherzbold.« Finley lachte affektiert, und Kaèl fühlte sich gezwungen, ins Gelächter mit einzusteigen.

»Hatte ich euch mein neustes Gedicht vorgelesen?«

Nyòko und Kaèl tauschten einen Blick. »Wir wollten gerade …«, setzte Kaèl an, aber Finley nestelte bereits an seiner Brusttasche.

Er zog ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament heraus und entfaltete es bedächtig. »Es heißt: ›Was der Wein uns lehrt.‹ Die Inspiration dazu kam mir beim Wandern durch mein Weingut. Es ist ja so malerisch dort, besonders jetzt, im Frühjahr! Ich muss euch Turteltäubchen nach eurer Hochzeit dorthin einladen, ihr werdet es _lieben_.«

Sein Diener reichte ihm seine Brille, und er ließ sie auf seine Nase schweben. Und erbleichte. Panisch starrte er über Kaèls Schulter. »Oh, Sir John ist auch hier?« Er ließ den Zettel sinken. »Das ist gefährlich!«

»Was zum Drachen?«, fragte Kaèl verwirrt.

Finley senkte die Stimme. »Sir John ist … _homosexuell_.« Es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe, das Wort auszusprechen. »Und ich glaube, er hat ein Auge auf mich geworfen.«

»Wer hat das nicht«, sagte Nyòko.

Finleys schweinchenrosa Wangen glühten. »Ja … aber ich bin ja nicht … ihr wisst schon.«

»Schwul?«, ergänzte Kaèl, und Finley zuckte zusammen.

Mit aller Macht verkniff Kaèl sich ein Lachen. »Na, da wird der gute Sir John aber traurig sein.«

»Oh nein, er kommt direkt auf uns zu«, quiekte Finley. Er schnappte sich sein Weinglas. »Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich rezitiere das Gedicht ein andermal.« Mit einem entschuldigenden Kopfnicken machte er sich von dannen.

»Wir können es kaum erwarten«, rief Nyòko ihm hinterher.

»Gefahr gebannt«, sagte Kaèl, als er außer Hörreichweite war. »Ich sollte Sir John zu jeden Ball einladen.«

Nyòko nickte kichernd. »Dass so Kerle wie Finley auch immer denken müssen, jeder stehe auf sie.« Sie blickte Finley hinterher, der in Richtung Ausgang strebte. »Er war übrigens die zweite Option. Wenn du kein ›Interesse‹ gezeigt hättest, dann hätte Vater mich mit ihm verkuppelt.«

»Nicht dein Ernst«, keuchte Kaèl. »Ludòiku muss dich hassen.«

Sie seufzte. »Er ist zu gutherzig. Sieht in allen Leuten nur das Positive. _Er_ findet Finley energetisch und kreativ.«

» _Energetisch_ , das trifft es. Er ruht nicht eher, bis er alle vollkommen genervt hat.«

Kaèl orderte zwei Brandygläser und ließ das eine zu Nyòko schweben. »Du magst es stark? Die Lust auf Wein ist mir heute vergangen!«

Sie grinste und griff nach dem Glas. »Aber was würde dein Mönch dazu sagen, dass du so etwas trinkst? Er war ja schon empört, als du ein halbes Glas Wein getrunken hast.«

»Er wird es nie erfahren, wenn du es ihm nicht erzählst.« Zwinkernd hob Kaèl sein Glas. »Auf Sir John!«

»Auf Sir John.« Sie stießen an.

Nyòko nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Sie verzog das Gesicht. »Uhh. Das reicht fürs Erste.« Hustend stellte sie das Glas beiseite. »Was ich noch zu Magina sagen wollte … ich finde, er hat erstaunlich verständnisvoll reagiert. Hiròki wäre wegen so etwas mehr als nur ein ›bisschen grantig‹. Das, was du ihm verschwiegen hast, ist doch eine existentielle Bedrohung für eure Beziehung.«

»Ach bitte, jetzt übertreibst du aber«, sagte Kaèl.

»Versetz dich in seine Lage. Er ist vollkommen von deinen Entscheidungen abhängig, es muss bedrückend sein, sich derart machtlos zu fühlen.«

»Als ob ich so frei wäre.« Kaèl stürzte den Rest seines Brandys herunter. »Ich würde es ohne ihn nicht aushalten, deshalb steht außer Frage, dass wir zusammen–«

Genervt wandte er den Kopf. »Was ist eigentlich hier los?«

Der Raum war erfüllt von einer Kakophonie aus Schreien und Fußgetrappel. Alles drängte zum Ausgang.

Er runzelte die Stirn. »Trägt Finley wieder eins seiner Gedichte vor?«

Nyòko packte ihn am Oberarm. »Irgendetwas muss passiert sein. Komm!« Sie zog ihn ins Gewusel, Richtung Ausgang.

»Ich will nicht –«, wollte Kaèl protestieren, aber auf einmal tauchte Elìrios vor ihnen auf. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.

»Kaèl’thas!«, rief er schrill. »Da seid ihr ja! Bei allen Drachen, ihr seid wohlauf.« Er zitterte. Sein Haar war wirr, das Gesicht kreidebleich.

Kaèl hatte seinen Vater seit Jahren nicht mehr derart verstört erlebt, es konnte nicht nur an den knappen Opium-Vorräten liegen.

Kaèls Hals wurde eng. »Was ist los?«, krächzte er.

Elìrios starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. »Es gab einen Überfall. Vier Wachen sind tot … und Myriam wurde verwundet … wir wissen nicht, ob sie überlebt.«  
»Was? Myriam? Warum?« Ungläubig schüttelte Kaèl den Kopf. »Wieso–«

»Es war der Anti-Mage«, flüsterte Elìrios.

oOOo

Die Sonne ging gerade auf, als die Kutsche mit einem lauten Quietschen am Waldrand hielt. Bevor Mr Scott die Stiege anhexen konnte, war Kaèl schon aus der Tür gesprungen und lief in den Wald. Er hatte die ganze Nacht wachgelegen und hatte in seinem Kopf herumgewälzt, ob und warum Magina das getan haben konnte.

Er musste es wissen. Er konnte es nicht glauben, es musste ein Gerücht, ein Versehen sein. Magina hatte diese Leute nicht getötet. Er hatte ihm versprochen, so etwas nicht mehr zu tun.

Und vor allem würde er das nicht direkt in Kaèls Heim, vor Kaèls Nase machen. Es war bestimmt jemand anderes gewesen, der die Leute getötet hatte. Jemand, der sich als ›Anti-Mage‹ ausgegeben hatte.

Kaèl wischte mit der Hand ein paar Haselsträucher beiseite. Gleich würde sich alles klären, und dieses furchbare Herzklopfen endlich ein Ende haben, und dann würde Magina über ihn lachen, weil er so leichtgläubig war.

Er konnte den Bach schon vor sich glitzern sehen.

Und noch etwas anderes. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Dort am Rand kniete Magina, er beugte sich über etwas.

Wäsche, er wusch seine Kleidung.

Das war gut, oder? Es war eine so banale Tätigkeit, nichts, was einer tun würde, der die Nacht über gemeuchelt hatte. Kaèl zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Er lief weiter, aber mit jedem Meter wurde sein Lächeln dünner und sein Schritt langsamer.

Magina hielt eine Tunika in den Händen. Die beige, enggeschnittene, die er bei ihrem ersten Kampf getragen hatte. Er hatte sie lange nicht mehr angehabt. Bei ihren letzten Treffen hatte er nur noch die Purpurnen getragen, mit denen Kaèl ihn überhäuft hatte.

Die Tunika hatte rostrote Flecken. Auch Maginas Hände waren rot.

Kaèl sog scharf die Luft ein.

Magina hob den Blick. Seine Augen weiteten sich. »Kaèl!« Hastig drückte er die Tunika unters Wasser. »Was machst du hier?«

Ungläubig trat Kaèl näher. Einen Schritt. Zwei Schritte. Es roch nach Eisen.

Ihm wurde übel. Die Kraft wich aus seinen Gliedern, am liebsten hätte er sich hingesetzt. »Was hast du getan?«, flüsterte er.

Eine unnötige Frage, er _wusste,_ was Magina getan hatte. Er hatte es nicht geglaubt, aber er hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, vor knapp acht Stunden. Kaèl blinzelte, aber die Bilder des Schauplatzes wollten nicht aus seinem Kopf weichen. Auch nicht das Bild von Myriams aschfahlen Gesicht, wie sie reglos im Bett lag. Sie rang immer noch mit dem Tod.

Maginas Mund verzog sich verzweifelt. »Ich …« Seine Stimme brach. Er starrte auf seine Hände, und Kaèls Blick folgte unweigerlich. »Das sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist«, sagte Magina hastig.

»Schlimmer als es ist?«, wiederholte Kaèl. »Ich _weiß,_ wie schlimm es ist! Zufällig _lebe_ ich am Schloss und habe mit eigenen Augen–«

Er hielt inne. »Was ist mit deiner Schulter?«, fragte er scharf. Maginas linker Arm war verbunden, von jemanden der Ahnung davon hatte, wahrscheinlich Margret, aber der ehemals weiße Verband war rotbraun, in unterschiedlichen Schattierungen, und dazu noch getränkt von frischem Blut. Die Wunde musste tief sein.

Kaèls Herz machte sich selbstständig, hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb. »Du bist verletzt!«

Maginas Hand zuckte darüber. »Das ist nichts!«

»Nichts?«, schrie Kaèl. »Ich kenne dein ›Nichts‹!« Er ballte die Faust. »Du hast vier Leute getötet. Myriam liegt im Koma, vielleicht stirbt sie. Und dein Arm«, er rang nach Luft, »das sieht so aus, als hättest du verdammtes Glück gehabt, dass du überhaupt noch hier bist! Das nennst du ›nichts‹?«

Magina schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. »Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte niemanden töten, das musst du mir glauben. Aber dann ist alles drunter und drüber gegangen, und ich war überfordert.«

Kaèl schüttelte den Kopf. Als wäre jemand, der mit verbundenen Augen durch die Luft fliegende Münzen zerteilen konnte, von irgendetwas im Kampfgeschehen ›überfordert‹.

»Ich wollte nur Mara helfen. Sie hatten sie gefangen genommen, wenn ich nichts getan hätte, hätten sie sie zu Tode gefoltert.«

»Unsinn«, zischte Kaèl. »Bei einem kleinen Diebstahl wird bei uns niemand zu Tode gefoltert. Sie ist doch nur eine unwichtige –«

Auf einmal dämmerte es ihm. »Sie ist die Spionin!«, rief er aus. »Es gibt sie wirklich!«

Magina hatte ihm nie verraten, wer die Spionin war, und Kaèl hatte nie nachgefragt. Sie waren übereingekommen, dass es Dinge gab, die sie besser nicht voneinander wissen sollten. Kaèl hatte das befürwortet, jetzt bereute er es. Es gab so viel Unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen; der Mann, der ihm gegenüber stand, kam ihm auf einmal fremd vor. »Woher kennst du sie überhaupt?«

»Die Grauen haben vor ein paar Jahren Maras Dorf niedergebrannt, ihre Mutter ist dabei ums Leben gekommen. Sie wollte sich rächen, und hat eine Stelle als Schreibkraft bei euch am Schloss angenommen, um Informationen über Myriam und ihre Pläne zu sammeln, aber meist musste sie dann doch hilflos zusehen, wenn die Grauen wieder eine ihrer Gräueltaten verrichtet haben. Kasi und sie haben sich angefreundet, und irgendwann hat er begriffen, was sie tut und hat sie zur Rede gestellt. Er hat ihr dann erzählt, dass er jemanden kennt, der ihr vielleicht helfen kann. Na ja, und seitdem hat sie mir immer das herausgesucht, was ich wissen wollte, um meine nächsten Aktionen zu planen. Im Gegenzug dafür habe ich ein paar Dinge ich für sie gemacht.«

Kaèl wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was für ›Dinge‹ Magina wieder meinte, aber es war offensichtlich. Magina hatte auch Leute getötet, die keinerlei Verbindung zu seinem Kloster aufwiesen, wahrscheinlich hatte er das auf ihre Bitte hin getan.

»Die Spionin ist eine Freundin von Kasi?«, murmelte er ungläubig. Und wieder hatte er dieses Schneiderlein unterschätzt.

Magina nickte knapp. »Als Kasi gestern erfahren hat, dass sie erwischt wurde, ist er durchgedreht. Früher oder später hätten sie sie zum Reden gebracht, und sie hätte ihn und seine Familie verraten. Er ist zu mir geritten und wir haben gemeinsam überlegt, was wir tun können.«

»Gemeinsam überlegt?«, fragte Kaèl bitter. »Und da seid ihr nicht auf die Idee gekommen, _mich_ mit einzubeziehen? Ich wohne dort! Ich habe Befugnisse und Einfluss!« Er ballte die Fäuste. »Dass dein Kasimir nicht darauf kommt, war klar, so eifersüchtig wie er ist, aber dass _du_ mich nicht fragst. Ich bin, verdammt noch mal dein Freund!«

Er starrte Magina nieder, und der senkte den Blick. Kaèl schnaubte frustriert. »Und eure verblödete Aktion – wie habt ihr euch das vorgestellt? Dass ihr einfach so ins Schloss hineinmarschiert und mit der Spionin wieder herauskommt?«

Magina schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich habe deiner Folterknechtin aufgelauert und sie dazu gezwungen, sie freizulassen. Erst ging alles gut, aber dann muss sie irgendwie die Wachen verständigt haben.«

»Woraufhin du vier Leute getötet hast. Vielleicht fünf, wenn Myriam es nicht schafft.«

»Um die Wachleute ist es schade, um Myriam nicht«, murmelte Magina. »Sie hat es verdient, nach allem, was sie den Menschen angetan hat.«

»Ich weiß nicht, was sie alles getan hat. Aber sie war lange Zeit meine beste Freundin. Meine _einzige_ Freundin!«

Magina sank noch tiefer in sich zusammen. »Das wusste ich nicht.«

»Und davon abgesehen«, Kaèl gestikulierte wild, »hatten sie endlich aufgehört, dich zu suchen, weil du so lange niemanden mehr getötet hast. Jetzt werden sie nicht eher ruhen, bis sie dich gefasst haben. Du wirst kein gutes Leben mehr haben, und ich auch nicht, weil ich jeden Tag Angst haben werde, dich am Galgen baumeln zu sehen.«

Trotz glomm in Maginas Augen auf. »Wenn ich nichts getan hätte, wären sie über Kasi an mich gekommen. Ich hatte keine Wahl!«

»Du hättest mit mir reden können«, flüsterte Kaèl. Auf einmal fühlte er sich unglaublich müde. »Wir hätten gemeinsam eine Lösung gefunden.«

Magina lachte bitter. »›Gemeinsam‹, sicher. So ›gemeinsam‹, wie wir über deine Zukunftspläne gesprochen haben? So ›gemeinsam‹, wie wir beschlossen haben, dass du die Thronfolgerin heiratest, und wegziehst?«

Daher wehte der Wind. Magina hatte ihn angelogen. Er war immer noch wütend auf ihn, obwohl Kaèl sich mehrfach erklärt hatte. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, verdammt. Es war ihm nicht leichtgefallen! »Du hattest gesagt, dass du verstehst, warum ich das getan habe!«

Magina machte eine verzweifelte Geste. »Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Dass ich es hasse, dass du über so etwas auch nur nachdenkst? Dass ich wütend bin, weil du offensichtlich für uns beide keine gemeinsame Zukunft siehst? Weil dir dein dummer Titel und dein bequemes Leben wichtiger sind als unsere Beziehung?«

Kaèl platzte der Kragen. »Was erwartest du?«, rief er. »Dass ich das alles für dich aufgebe? Das ist alles, was ich bin!«

»Ich möchte«, sagte Magina betont ruhig, »dass ich mehr für dich bin, als deine früheren Liebhaber!«

»Oh, keine Sorge«, presste Kaèl zwischen den Zähnen hervor. »Du hast gestern eindrücklich bewiesen, dass du mehr bist. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen bist du noch ein Mörder.«

Magina erbleichte.

Kaèl atmete tief durch. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, sein gesamter Körper war angespannt. Sie waren längst an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem es nicht mehr um Argumente oder die Wahrheit ging. An dem Punkt, an dem er besser nicht weiterredete, um nicht irgendetwas Falsches zu sagen.

Aber in ihm brodelte es, und der Zorn riss die Bedenken fort. Magina hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen, er hatte wieder getötet, und schlimmer noch: Er hatte Kaèl übergangen.

Kaèl betrachtete Magina von oben bis unten, aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. »Denkst du, ich würde ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, _so einen wie dich_ zu heiraten? Mit einem Bauernsohn hätte ich vielleicht noch ein bisschen Spaß haben können, aber mit dir ist es das Risiko nicht wert.«

»Geh«, flüsterte Magina.

Kaèl wollte etwas erwidern, aber ein Blick in Maginas Gesicht ließ ihn verstummen. Tränen standen in Maginas Augen, seine Unterlippe zitterte.

Kaèl schluckte, zögerte. Aber Magina hatte es verdient!

Er reckte das Kinn. » _Du_ schickst mich nicht weg. Das hier ist _mein_ Wald. Ich gehe, wann ich will.«

»Hau ab«, brüllte Magina. »Und komm nie wieder!« Aus seinen Augen sprühten Funken und zum ersten Mal seit unzähligen Monaten verstand Kaèl wieder, warum so viele Leute sich vor ihm grausten.

Er zuckte zusammen. Instinktiv trat er einen Schritt zurück, hob die Arme, dann bereute er den Moment der Schwäche. Er drückte den Rücken durch und durchbohrte Magina mit seinem Blick. »Ich wollte sowieso gehen.« Er drehte sich um und reckte das Kinn. »Lauf mir bloß nicht hinterher.«

Erhobenen Hauptes schritt er in den Wald. Provozierend langsam. Er war immer noch Lord Sunstrider. Invoker. Autor von sechs hochkarätigen Büchern. Wissenschaftler des akademischen Rates der Zwölf. Er ließ sich von niemanden fortjagen. Wenn er ging, dann in seinem eigenen Tempo.

Auf halben Wege blickte er sich um. Magina folgte ihm nicht. _Natürlich_ nicht.

Er sollte zufrieden sein, immerhin hatte er genau das von ihm verlangt, aber dennoch nagte es an seinen Eingeweiden.

Oh, er hasste Magina. Er liebte ihn so sehr, dass er ihn hasste.

Kopfschüttelnd stapfte er weiter, die Hände fest zu Fäusten geballt. Vielleicht … hatte Magina damals doch recht gehabt. Vielleicht war es alles einfach nur ein ›Fehler‹ gewesen.


	41. Sinkflug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry T.T  
> This is sad.

Es war, als wäre die Farbe aus Kaèls Welt geblutet, und zurück blieb nur Leere. Jedes erzwungene Lächeln, jeder Hauch von Normalität kostete ihn Kraft.

Zum ›Glück‹ fiel seine Niedergeschlagenheit nicht sonderlich auf, am Schloss herrschte Ausnahmezustand. Jeden Abend gab es eine Zusammenkunft, bei der sie der ermordeten Wachen gedachten. Kaèl nahm daran teil, aber er wagte kaum, in die Gesichter der Familien von Maginas Opfern zu blicken. Er fühlte sich schuldig.

Jeden Tag besuchten Akàri und er Myriam, aber ihr Zustand blieb unverändert. Sie lag im Koma und es war unklar, ob sie je wieder daraus erwachte.

Am dritten Morgen nach dem Überfall verabschiedete Kaèl sich von Nyòko und Hiròki. Er war zwiegespalten darüber, dass sie fuhren, einerseits lenkten sie ihn ab, und vielleicht hätte er in einer ruhigen Minute mit Nyòko über seine Trennung sprechen können, aber so kurz nach dem Überfall fürchtete er, dass sie einen Zusammenhang zwischen den beiden Ereignissen sah. Und so war es anstrengend, die Maske vor ihnen zu wahren.

Als sie fort waren, ließ er sich gehen. Er schützte eine Erkrankung vor und verbrachte Tage im Bett, mit zugezogenen Vorhängen.

Er wartete, er wusste selbst nicht worauf.

Vielleicht auf einen Brief von Magina, mit einer Entschuldigung. Aber Magina meldete sich nicht, obwohl er es im Gegensatz zu damals, als Kaèl ähnlich verzweifelt gewartet hatte, hätte tun können. Kaèl selbst hatte es ihm beigebracht, er hatte Stunden damit zugebracht, sich neue Übungen für Magina auszudenken und seine ungelenken Kritzeleien zu korrigieren.

Merkwürdigerweise hatte ihm das Freude bereitet, wie fast alles, was sie gemeinsam unternommen hatten. Er hatte sich ja sogar zum Kräutersammeln im Wald hinreißen lassen, obwohl es mühsam war, ständig in die Knie zu gehen, um Bärlauch, Spitzwegerich oder Oregano abzuschneiden. Eine Handvoll Roben hatte er ruiniert, weil er in irgendwelchen Dornen hängengeblieben war, oder den Saum durch den Matsch hatte schleifen lassen. Aber Maginas Augen hatten immer gestrahlt, wenn sie mit einem gut gefüllten Körbchen zurückkehrten, und die nächsten Tage hatte die ganze Hütte nach Kräutern geduftet, und Magina hatte ihnen selbstgebackenes Brot mit Kräuterquark aufgetischt.

Beim Sammeln hatte er immer theatralisch gejammert, um Magina zu necken, aber jetzt vermisste er es. Aber er konnte sowieso nicht mehr unterscheiden, welche Dinge er von Grund auf mochte und welche erst, seit er Magina kannte. Es war, als wüsste er nicht mehr, was _er_ eigentlich war, dadurch fühlte sich alles vergiftet an.

Es klopfte, und Mister Taryòn öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Er verneigte sich.

»Ich wünsche keine Störung«, krächzte Kaèl. Er zog die Decke höher, bis zu seinem Kinn.

»Ich weiß.« Mister Taryòn seufzte. »Ich wollte nur eine heiße Schokolade vorbeibringen. Ist Ihnen das recht?«

Kaèl nickte zögerlich, und Mister Taryòn stellte die Tasse auf seinem Nachttisch ab. Er trat zu den schweren Samtvorhängen und zog sie mit einem Ruck beiseite.

Sterne tanzten auf Kaèls Iris, er kniff die Augen zusammen.

Mister Taryòn zog einen Stuhl ans Bett und setzte sich. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Kaèl ihn hochkant für diese Grenzüberschreitung herausgeworfen, aber er war gerade verzweifelt genug, sich darauf einzulassen, also setzte er sich kommentarlos auf und griff nach seiner Tasse. Warme, angenehme Schärfe füllte seinen Mund, Mister Taryòn hatte Chiliflocken auf die Crema gestreut. Die Schokolade selbst war dickflüssig und süßlich-bitter, so wie er es mochte.

Mister Taryòn wirkte einen Stillezauber um sie herum. Seine ruhigen Augen fixierten Kaèl. »Emma und ich wollten Ihnen sagen, dass es uns sehr leid tut, was passiert ist.«

Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Kaèl, wie viele Lachfältchen er hatte. Wenn er nicht gerade Dienst hatte, lachte Mister Taryòn wohl oft.

 _Kein Wunder, er lebt ja auch mit zwei Menschen zusammen, die ihn lieben,_ dachte Kaèl neidisch.

»Werden Sie noch einmal mit ihm sprechen?«, hob Mister Taryòn wieder an.

Kaèl schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich denke nicht, dass Magina das will. Ich war wütend und habe ihm Lügen an den Kopf geworfen, um ihn zu verletzen.« Er atmete tief durch. »Wahrscheinlich ist es besser so. Das, was er getan hat, ist unverzeihlich, und ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, schwach zu werden.«

»Damit haben Sie wohl recht, Mylord.« Mister Taryòn senkte den Blick auf seine im Schoß abgelegten Hände. »Wissen Sie, aber vielleicht nehmen Sie auf lange Sicht doch etwas Positives davon mit. Sie wissen jetzt, wie sich Liebe anfühlt. Vielleicht –«

»Ich wünschte, ich würde nichts mehr fühlen«, knurrte Kaèl. »Ich würde am liebsten einfach vergessen, Magina, und all das, was wir erlebt haben. Dann könnte ich wieder der sein, der ich vor einem Jahr war. Damals war ich gern allein.«

»Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie damals sonderlich glücklich waren«, bemerkte Mister Taryòn.

»Dann vergreife ich mich eben an den Opiumvorräten meines Vaters«, sagte Kaèl patzig.

Mister Taryòn erhob sich. »Davon würde ich Sie persönlich abhalten, Mylord.« Er stellte die leere Tasse aufs Tablett. »Übrigens ist ein Brief für Sie angekommen.«

»Von Magina?«, entfuhr es Kaèl, aber Mister Taryòn schüttelte den Kopf. »Von der Kronprinzessin.« Er reichte Kaèl das Kuvert, verbeugte sich und verließ das Schlafgemach.

Nyòko ersuchte ihn um ein Gespräch am frühen Abend. Es war seltsam, dass sie ihn so förmlich schrieb, meist versuchte sie, ihn direkt zu erreichen.

Zur vereinbarten Zeit wirkte er den Hologrammzauber, und erschrak. Nyòkos Gesicht war verweint. »Was ist los?«, fragte er.

Sie schniefte. »Ich halte es nicht aus. Vater hat Hiròki herausgeworfen.«

»Er hat _was?_ «

»Ich habe ihm alles erzählt, und dann ist er durchgedreht.«

»Oh nein!«

Sie schluchzte, und Kaèl sah ihr hilflos dabei zu. Er hätte ihr gern irgendetwas gesagt um den Schmerz zu lindern, aber sein Hirn war darauf ausgerichtet, Lösungen für Probleme zu finden, keine mitfühlenden Worte. Er hatte das früher immer als ›Stärke‹ interpretiert, aber gerade half das wenig.

»Ich weiß, was du gleich sagst«, sie schniefte. »Ich hätte auf deinen Rat hören sollen, und Vater nicht verraten dürfen, dass es Hiròki ist.«

»Nein!«, rief er. »Nein … das denke ich nicht. Es war mutig und gut, dass du versucht hast, mit ihm zu sprechen.«

Er war überhaupt nicht in der Position, ihr Vorwürfe zu machen. Jede vernünftige Person hätte ihm davon abgeraten, eine Beziehung mit dem Anti-Mage zu beginnen, aber hätte er auf sie gehört? Niemals.

War es ein Fehler gewesen?

Konnte etwas ein Fehler sein, das sich so richtig anfühlte?

Er drängte den Gedanken fort. »Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?«

_Außer herumzudrucksen und keine tröstlichen Worte zu finden._

Sie rieb sich mit beiden Händen die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich … fahre übermorgen zu Iònatan. Vielleicht fällt ihm noch etwas ein.«

»Nach Mistivale? Ist das nicht zu gefährlich?«

Mistivale lag an der Grenze zu Dinstermor. Die Menschen des Grenzlandes waren den Magi nicht gerade freundlich gesonnen, und die Zeitungen waren voll von Schreckensnachrichten über überfallene Kutschen oder abgebrannte Dörfer.

»Du redest wie meine Eltern!« Sie machte eine verächtliche Geste. »Aber das lasse ich mir nicht ausreden. Ich sitze seit zwei Jahren in Ryumàr fest, ich darf nicht studieren, was mir gefällt, weil ich von Mutter in die verdammten Geschäfte eingeführt werden muss, ich darf nicht lieben, wen ich will, weil es nicht standesgemäß ist. Es macht mich so wütend!«

»Du … darfst nicht studieren, was du willst?«, fragte er ungläubig.

Nyòko warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. »Denkst du, ich habe neben all den Ratssitzungen Zeit für ein Studium?«

»Das … war mir nie in den Sinn gekommen.« Er senkte den Kopf.

 _Er_ hatte studieren dürfen, was er wollte und so lange, wie er wollte. Daher hatte er naiv geschlossen, dass dies für alle Adeligen galt, und die, die es nicht taten, einfach zu träge oder indifferent waren.

Auf einmal schämte er sich für all die Momente, in denen er Nyòko mit seinen akademischen Glanzleistungen genervt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihr damit ihren Verlust nur noch deutlicher unter die Nase gerieben. Dabei hätte er es wissen können, was bei ihr los war, wenn er sie nur einmal danach gefragt hätte.

Es gab eine unangenehme Pause, in der er fieberhaft nach etwas Versöhnlichem suchte, was er ihr sagen konnte.

»Biete deinen Eltern doch einen Handel an«, sagte er schließlich, »du heiratest mich, aber unter der Bedingung, dass Hiròki wieder dein Kammerdiener wird. Sie werden verstehen, worauf das hinausläuft, aber sie werden damit zufrieden sein müssen, dass du pro forma eine vorteilhafte Bindung eingehst.«

Sie runzelte die Stirn. »Aber so eine Ehe bedeutet dennoch, das wir–«

»Wir hätten natürlich alles getrennt«, sagte er schnell. »Schlafzimmer, persönliche Räume, und so weiter. Ich habe sowieso kein Interesse an eigenen Kindern.«

»Bei allen Drachen, Kaèl, selbst wenn meine Eltern diesem Arrangement zustimmen, wir leben quasi auf dem Präsentierteller. Der Hofstaat, das Volk, alle werden uns auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen. Es ist anstrengend, auf Dauer eine Lüge zu leben.«

»Denkst du, das ist mir nicht bewusst?« Er lachte bitter. »Aber fällt dir etwas Besseres ein?«

»Ich weiß es nicht«, gab sie zu. »Ich weiß gerade gar nichts mehr.« Sie runzelte die Stirn. »Aber was ist mit Magina? Hast du das diesmal mit ihm geklärt?«

Die Frage traf Kaèl unerwartet hart. Er krallte seine Hände in die Falte seines Gewandes. »Nein«, sagte er wie betäubt. »Magina und ich … wir sind …« Er brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen, er konnte kaum atmen.

»Getrennt?«, fragte sie.

Als er nickte, schlug ihr Gesichtsausdruck in Bestürzung um. »Aber Kaèl! Seit wann?«

Er konnte nicht antworten, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Also zuckte er nur auf nichtssagende und infantile Weise mit den Schultern.

» _Deshalb_ siehst du so merkwürdig aus.«

_Was meinte sie?_

Kaèl blickte an sich herunter. Ja, er hatte ein paar Tage nicht gebadet, trug einen Morgenmantel und seine Haare waren unfrisiert, aber …

»Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?«, riss sie ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

Er atmete tief ein, aber die Enge in seiner Brust wollte nicht weichen. Seine Stimme klang viel zu rau, als er endlich eine Antwort herausquetschte: »Es wird so real, wenn ich darüber spreche.«

»Das verstehe ich.« Sie lächelte traurig. »Aber irgendwann musst du dich den Problemen stellen. Denkst du, dass ihr vielleicht irgendwann doch wieder –«

»Nein!«, sagte er entschieden.

Sie seufzte. »Ach, Kaèl. Wir sollten uns bald wiedersehen. Und dann machen wir irgendetwas, das uns auf andere Gedanken bringt! Was hältst du davon?«

 _Das ist nicht nötig,_ wollte er reflexartig sagen. Aber sein Körper verriet ihn, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. »Ja bitte«, sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. Auf einmal fühlte er sich klein.

»Dann besuche ich dich, sobald ich von Iònatan zurück bin!«

Kaèl war es unbegreiflich, wie sie es schaffte, so optimistisch zu klingen. Er hingegen fühlte sich zu niedergeschlagen, das Bett zu verlassen oder auch nur die Kleidung zu wechseln. Auf einmal schämte er sich vor ihr. »Danke«, sagte er leise.

»Da nicht für. Je länger ich fort von hier bin, desto besser! Aber die nächsten zwei Wochen bleibe ich bei Iònatan.«

»Ich hoffe, er kann dich etwas ablenken«, sagte er. »Und bitte, pass auf dich auf.«

»Keine Sorge, ich reise inkognito. Der ganze Trubel um meine Person ist mir zuwider.«

Als sie sich verabschiedet hatten, lief Kaèl langsame Achten durch seinen Salon. Es war tröstlich, zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, dem seine Gefühle nicht egal waren. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann den Mut aufbringen und ihr erzählen, wer Magina wirklich war. Er war der Lügen so müde.

oOOo

Am nächsten Morgen nahm Kaèl zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder ein ausgiebiges Bad. Danach ließ er sich von Mister Taryòn frisieren und in eines seiner schönsten Gewänder kleiden.

Schließlich brachte es nichts, sich für immer im Bett zu verstecken, er musste die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und weitermachen.

Noch vor einem Jahr hatte es keinen Magina in seinem Leben gegeben, und er war trotzdem nicht einsam gewesen. Er hatte nicht jede Nacht wachgelegen, und sich in Maginas Arme gesehnt. Wieso war es jetzt so schwierig?

Damals hatte er sich auf andere Themen fokussiert, und genau das würde er wieder tun!

Also folgte stürzte er sich in die Arbeit. Er nahm an Ausschusssitzungen der Ultimyr-Akademie teil, reiste durch die Dörfer, besuchte Schulen und hielt regen Austausch mit den Lehrkräften, um hier und da Änderungen in den Lehrplan einzufügen.

Meist war er von morgens früh bis abends spät auf den Beinen. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er sich sonderlich gut fühlte, aber wenigstens gingen so die Tage schneller herum. Und das war wichtig, seine verbleibende Lebenszeit erstreckte sich wie eine dunkelgraue Unendlichkeit vor ihm, er konnte kaum atmen, wenn er daran dachte.

Er fühlte sich wund. Es wunderte ihn, dass alle anderen nicht zu merken schienen, wie traurig er war, aber er schien sie durch seine Arbeitsamkeit effektiv zu blenden.

Mehrmals täglich stieg er in die Kutsche und starrte aus dem Fenster, aber nie lauerte Magina ihm auf. Er beobachtete ihn auch nicht heimlich, auch wenn Kaèl ständig das Gefühl hatte, dass er in seiner Nähe war.

Wenigstens verbuchte er durch seine Beharrlichkeit ein paar Erfolge. In einer Sitzung des Kulturrats, in der Kaèl Aufsätze der Grundschüler herumreichte, ließ sich das Froschgesicht wahrhaftig dazu herab, zuzugeben, dass auch Menschen lernfähig waren. »Aber ich hatte ja auch nie anderes behauptet«, fügte er mit grimmiger Miene hinzu.

 _Das muss ich Magina erzählen,_ dachte Kaèl amüsiert, aber dann fiel es ihm ein: Er _konnte_ es Magina nicht erzählen, sie waren nicht mehr zusammen.

Früher hatte Kaèl ihm immer die Ratssitzungen mit verstellten Stimmen zum Besten gegeben, und Magina hatte darüber gelacht, manchmal sogar Tränen. Damit hatte er Kaèl immer mitgerissen, und der gesamte aufgestaute Ärger hatte sich verflüchtigt.

Die Ratssitzungen waren allein dadurch interessanter geworden, dass er sich vorgestellt hatte, was er Magina davon erzählen würde.

Vielleicht sollte er nach der Sitzung einen Umweg über den Silberwald machen. Nur einmal schauen, ob Magina zuhause war. Sein Gesicht sehen. Seine Stimme hören, wenn er mit den Eichhörnchen sprach.

Aber natürlich widerstand er der Versuchung, und fuhr auf dem direkten Weg heim.

»Myriam ist aufgewacht«, sagte sein Vater, als er in den Salon trat.

»Wie geht es ihr?«, hauchte Kaèl.

»Wieso findest du es nicht selbst heraus?«, fragte Akàri. Sie lächelte. »Sie kann bereits Besuch empfangen und wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen.«

Kaèl brachte ihr einen Topf mit Löwenmäulchen mit.

»Seit wann magst du Blumen?« Myriams Stimme klang brüchig, aber sie saß aufrecht, auf einen Berg Kissen gestützt. Ihre Wangen hatten wieder etwas Farbe angenommen und zum ersten Mal trug sie etwas anderes, als den grauen Krankenkittel.

Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, er lächelte. »Das ist eine lange Geschichte.« Er rückte den Sessel ans Bett und setzte sich zu ihr. »Was sagt die Heilerin?«

»Dass ich ungeheures Glück gehabt habe. Sie war überrascht, dass ich nach dem Schlag auf den Kopf überhaupt noch sprechen kann.«

»Mutter und ich haben uns schreckliche Sorgen gemacht.«

Sie griff nach seiner Hand. »Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich lebe noch.«

Ihre Hand war rau und faltig, aber sie war warm und es war gut, das Leben darin pulsieren zu fühlen. Kaèl drückte sie sanft. »Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass das passiert ist. Es tut mir so leid.«

»Ach was, du kannst doch nichts dafür.« Sie lächelte schief. »Außerdem ist es ja auch irgendwie eine Ehre. Ich bin die Erste, die einen Angriff des Anti-Mages überlebt hat.«

Das ging ihm jetzt doch gegen den Strich, aber er unterdrückte den Drang, sie zu korrigieren, und nickte nur brav.

»Es war surreal«, sagte sie. »In natura wirkt er so anders als auf den Phantombildern. So viel … jünger. Und auch weniger … grimmig. Ich sollte seine Bilder abändern lassen, so erkennt ihn ja niemand.«

»So?«, sagte Kaèl. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

»Es war alles so merkwürdig. Anfangs hat er nicht einmal versucht, uns zu töten, erst als wir das Mädchen attackiert haben, hat er zugeschlagen. Sie muss ihm wichtig gewesen sein. Ob sie seine Geliebte ist?« Myriam runzelte die Stirn. »Es ist schade, dass ich keine Gelegenheit hatte, sie zu verhören.«

Kaèl lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. _Das_ Verhör wollte er sich nicht vorstellen. »Er hat euch erst angegriffen, als sie in Gefahr war?«

»Ja. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir sein Ziel waren.« Sie schloss die Augen. »Aber als er dann gekämpft hat … es war unglaublich. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Mensch so kämpfen kann. Er war gefühlt überall, ist von einer Ecke zur nächsten gesprungen.« Myriam öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte zu Kaèl. »Der Kerl ist eine Naturgewalt.«

»Ja, das ist er«, sagte Kaèl mit unverhohlenem Stolz in der Stimme.

…

_… Stolz?_

Er war _stolz_ darauf, wie versiert sein Exfreund vier Leute ermordet hatte?

Wie tief war er gesunken?

Er zuckte zusammen, als er Myriams verwirrten Blick bemerkte. »Zumindest ist es das, was ich gelesen habe«, sagte er hastig. »Aber lass uns über etwas anderes sprechen. Darfst du schon lesen? Ich habe dir ein Buch mitgebracht.«

Eine halbe Stunde später trottete Kaèl zurück in seine Gemächer. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Vor Kurzem hatte er noch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, zu Magina zu fahren, um …

… _ja, um was eigentlich?_

Eine Aussprache mit ihm zu suchen? Magina um _Verzeihung_ zu bitten?

Was auch immer er gewollt hatte, es war falsch. Egal, wie gut und richtig es sich anfühlte, er musste es sich aus dem Herzen schneiden. Magina hatte ihm durch seine Tat gezeigt, dass jeglicher Gedanke an eine gemeinsame Zukunft nichtig war. Und mehr als das, wenn Kaèl sich nicht von ihm lossagte, wäre er nicht besser als Magina. Immerhin hatte _Kaèl_ ihm Tür und Tor ins Schloss geöffnet. Wer wusste, ob Magina ohne seinen vorherigen Besuch den Einbruch überhaupt gewagt hätte?

Kaèl ließ sich aufs Bett sinken. Seine Hand tastete nach dem Stück Pergament zwischen den Buchdeckeln.

_Maginas Phantombild._

Jede Nacht hatte er es betrachtet.

Zusammengefaltet wie es war, ließ er es in die Luft schweben. Er brachte es nicht über sich, einen letzten Blick darauf zu werfen, aus Angst, dann schwach zu werden. Mit einer zackigen Handbewegung setzte er es in Brand und beobachtete, wie es sich in den Flammen wellte. Es knisterte.

Sanft rieselte die Asche zu Boden, bis die letzte Spur von Magina aus seinem Leben getilgt war.

oOOo

Nach der wöchentlichen Ratssitzung der Ultimyr-Akademie begleitete ihn Madame Tanàka zu den Kutschen. Sie war ihm in den vorherigen Sitzungen schon aufgefallen, eine selbstbewusste Elbin, vielleicht zwei oder drei Jahre jünger als er, die es in ihrem jungen Alter bereits geschafft hatte, Dozentin und Mitglied des Rats zu werden.

Als sie sich an der Tür trennen wollten, tippte sie ihn auf die Schulter. »Wollen wir noch etwas trinken?« Ihre grünen Augen blitzten.

»Warum nicht«, erwiderte er lächelnd.

Es war ein angenehmer Frühsommertag. Die Sonne lachte, war aber auch nicht zu stechend, und die Kolibris flogen geschäftig umher.

»Zufällig kenne ich ein ganz wundervolles kleines Schankhaus in einer ruhigen Gasse.«

Sie nickte zufrieden, und gemeinsam flanierten sie am Fluss entlang, der von Kirschbäumen gesäumt war. Hin und wieder warf er ihr verstohlene Blicke zu. Sie war attraktiv, mit üppigen Kurven und ihre langen, haselnussbraunen Haare wellten sich über ihre Schultern. Ihre Familie stammte aus dem Landadel, hatte aber Einfluss und Geld, vielleicht wäre sie sogar jemand gewesen, den er seinen Eltern hätte vorstellen können.

Jetzt, wo er als Nyòkos Verlobter galt, ging das natürlich nicht, aber das Schankhaus kannte er gut, es lag abgeschieden und die Besitzer*innen behandelten derlei Dinge diskret.

Sie bogen in eine Seitengasse ab und liefen durch die blumenbehangenen Arkaden. Wie oft hatte er davon fantasiert, so offen mit Magina durch die Straßen laufen zu können?

Aber dafür hätte er sich nicht in den _Anti-Mage_ verlieben dürfen.

Sie nahmen auf den blaulackierten Stühlen Platz und bestellten sich Törtchen und Tee.

 _Es ist mein gutes Recht, Spaß zu haben,_ dachte er, während er beobachtete, wie sie lasziv eine Haarsträhne um die Finger wickelte. Wer wusste, was Magina gerade machte. Vielleicht hatte er sich bereits über Kaèl hinweggetröstet. Vielleicht mit Kasimir. Der schien ja kein Problem mit Maginas Taten zu haben.

Das Bestellte wurde geliefert. Ganz der Etikette entsprechend stocherte sie gelangweilt, beinahe lustlos in ihrem Aprikosen-Baisertörtchen herum.

»Schmeckt es Ihnen nicht?«, fragte er.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. »Es ist eben Kuchen.«

Irritiert blickte Kaèl beiseite. Es war ein tadelloses Törtchen, es gab nichts daran zu beanstanden. Wieso verdammt, glaubten diese ganzen Leute eigentlich, sie würden interessanter, wenn sie Desinteresse heuchelten?

Magina gönnte sich fast nie etwas, aber als Kaèl ihm einmal ein Stück Regenbogentorte vorbeigebracht hatte, war er aus dem Häuschen gewesen. Den ganzen Tag hatte er von nichts anderem geredet, und immer wieder einen Löffel probiert, weil er sich nicht traute, das ganze Stück auf einmal zu essen, weil es ›so edel‹ war.

Auf einmal erfasste ihn eine unvermittelte Traurigkeit. »Ich muss jetzt gehen«, sagte er und erhob sich, ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten.

Zurück in der Kutsche schalt er sich für seine Reaktion. Wieso hatte er es nicht zumindest versucht? Nur weil ihm nicht gefiel, wie sie ihren Kuchen aß? Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. So eine Gelegenheit hätte er sich doch früher nicht entgehen lassen!

Magina wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen, und Kaèl sollte froh darum sein. Diese gesamte Geheimniskrämerei, die vielen Gefühle und wirren Empfindungen, das alles erdrückte ihn nur. Es war Zeit für etwas Neues!

Er musste sich auf die positiven Seiten fokussieren, jetzt konnte er wieder hemmungslos mit allen ins Bett springen, die er begehrte, Magina war schließlich nicht die einzig interessante Person auf dieser Welt!

Zuhause angekommen, schritt er in den Salon. Dort saß Akàri zusammengesunken im großen Ledersessel.

»Ich war heute bei der Ratssitzung der Ultimyr-Akademie«, erzählte er. »Ab nächstem Semester werden dort verpflichtende Ethik-Seminare eingeführt, und rate einmal, wer sie hält?« Er strahlte.

Akàri starrte wortlos in den Kamin, warum auch immer, nicht einmal ein Feuer brannte darin.

»Ich!«, beantwortete er seine eigene Frage. »Natürlich habe ich zunächst gezögert, da ich für das nächste Halbjahr viel vorhabe, aber nach genauerer Betrachtung dieser Deppen, die den Rat ausmachen, konnte ich nicht anders, als mich selbst für den Posten vorzuschlagen.«

Außerdem hatte er so ausgiebig Gelegenheit, mit Madame Tanàka zusammenzuarbeiten. Ein Grinsen zuckte an seinen Mundwinkeln. Dann konnte er bestimmt seinen Rückzieher von heute Nachmittag wieder wettmachen. »Nur eine einzige Person dort«, plapperte er weiter, »scheint auch nur annähernd …«

Er runzelte die Stirn. Akàri schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, dabei ging es auch um ein für sie relevantes Thema. Die Ultimyr-Akademie war das akademische Flaggschiff Fukuòkas, wenn nicht ganz Finistères und es sollte sie, verdammt noch mal, interessieren, dass das so bliebe.

»Mutter«, sagte er. »Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?«

Akàri hob den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht war seltsam starr. Sie blickte zu ihm, blickte durch ihn hindurch.

Ihr Schweigen machte ihm Angst. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, seine Finger umschlossen die Sessellehne. Weiches Leder.

»Ludòiku hat geschrieben«, sagte sie endlich. Ihre Stimme zitterte. »Nyòko wurde ermordet.«


	42. Das goldene Leuchten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write faster bc of the cliffhanger, but then I got sick. Sorry!

»Mein Mädchen«, schluchzte Ludòiku. »Mein kleines Mädchen.«

Akàri zog ihn fest in ihre Arme. »Ludò, es tut mir so leid.«

Serèika und Elìrios standen daneben, sie mit versteinerter Miene, sein Vater wirkte überfordert, also fasste Kaèl sich ein Herz und trat auf Serèika zu. Er schüttelte ihr die Hand und zwang sich, ihr dabei in die Augen zu schauen. »Mein Beileid.«

Sie nickte, dabei zitterte ihre Unterlippe verdächtig.

Kaèl hatte sie noch nie so verletzlich gesehen, er fühlte sich fast verpflichtet, zur Seite zu schauen, um sie nicht bloßzustellen, aber es wäre falsch, ihre Trauer nicht anzuerkennen.

»Wo ist Iònatan?«, fragte Elìrios.

»Er darf das Bett noch nicht verlassen.«

Die Menschen hatten Mistivale überrannt, die größte Stadt im Norden Finistères. Sie hatten die Häuser gebrandschatzt und hunderte von Magi zu Tode geprügelt, erschossen oder verbrannt. Auch Iònatans und Nyòkos Haus wurde erstürmt. Die beiden wurden überrumpelt und hatten keine Chance gehabt, zu fliehen.  
Iònatan hatte nur überlebt, weil sie ihn für tot gehalten hatten. Er hatte Prellungen und Brüche am ganzen Körper, aber er würde leben. Nyòko war tot.  
Kaèl konnte es immer noch kaum glauben.

Es hatte bereits seit Jahren Konflikte im Grenzgebiet gegeben. Die Menschen beschuldigten die Magi für das Elend und die Hungersnöte, da die von den Magi geschickten Drachen im Krieg ganze Landstriche zerstört hatten. Die Magi wiederum argumentierten, dass dies die gerechte Strafe dafür sei, dass die Menschen sie zu tausenden verbrannt hatten. Auf ihre Weise hatten beide Seiten recht, aber mit dieser Meinung war Kaèl unter den Adeligen fast allein. Nur Nyòko hatte sie geteilt.

Von Hunger und Frustration getrieben, kamen Menschengruppen immer wieder über die Grenze und plünderten die Dörfer der Magi. Während der letzten Zeit waren die Überfälle häufiger geworden, selbst passierende Kutschen wurden angegriffen. Nyòko hatte eine Eskorte für die Anreise mit sich geführt, aber bei Iònatan in Mistivale hatte sie sich sicher gefühlt, und die Leute weggeschickt. Denn die Menschen hatten sich noch nie getraut, größere Städte anzugreifen.

Bis jetzt.

»Es tut mir leid«, sagte Ludòiku. »Ich kann das nicht. Ich … ziehe mich zurück.« Mit hängenden Schultern verließ er den Raum.

»Verzeiht unsere Unhöflichkeit«, sagte Serèika. Es kostete sie sichtlich Mühe, zu sprechen. »Wir stehen neben uns.«

Elìrios warf Kaèl einen kurzen Blick zu. »Wer würde das nicht?«

Kaèl nickte langsam.

»Fühlt euch wie zuhause«, sagte Serèika mechanisch. »Um sieben wird das Abendessen serviert, leider können wir heute nicht anwesend sein. Die private Zeremonie findet morgen Nacht statt, die offizielle in zwei Tagen.« Serèika rieb sich die Augen. Sie sah müde aus.

Kaèl hätte gern etwas Tröstliches erwidert, aber wie immer fehlten ihm die Worte. Magina hätte gewusst, was zu tun war, empathisch wie er war, spürte er immer, wann ein freundlicher Satz, und wann eine Umarmung nötig war. Auf jeden Fall hätte er nicht wie versteinert herumgestanden, während sein Gegenüber vor Trauer fast zusammenbrach.

Kaèl biss sich auf die Lippe. Seine Eltern machten auch nichts besser; Elìrios wirkte ebenso überfordert, wie er, und Akàri hatte Serèika gegenüber noch nie ein freundliches Wort über die Lippen gebracht.

»Entschuldigt mich bitte«, sagte Serèika und verließ den Saal.

Es war merkwürdig, in dem großen Speisesaal so allein zu sitzen. Früher hatten sie hier angeregte Diskussionen geführt und dabei viel gelacht, aber ohne Ludòiku oder Nyòko kam keine Unterhaltung zu Stande.

Kaèl spielte mit seinem Essen, er brachte kaum etwas herunter. Sein Magen war wie ein enger, harter Knoten. »Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass das passiert ist«, sagte er. »Es ist, als würde die Erkenntnis nur ganz langsam in mein Bewusstsein sickern.«

»Niemand kann das«, sagte Elìrios. »Ich glaube, uns überfordert der Tod einfach.«

Akàri verzog das Gesicht. »Diese verdammten Menschen! Ich habe Serèika seit Jahren gesagt, dass sie an der Grenze härter durchgreifen muss, aber hat sie auf mich gehört? Natürlich nicht. Sie ist zu schwach für diesen Posten!«

»Damit hätte sie einen Krieg provoziert, Mutter. Außerdem«, Kaèl nahm allen Mut zusammen, »sind nicht alle Menschen Dinstermors schlecht.« Margret kam aus dem Grenzgebiet, und Maginas Familie hatte dort ihren Hof gehabt.

Akàri stellte ihr Weinglas ab und beugte sich nach vorn. »Nein?«, fragte sie provokativ. »Von Menschen kommt immer nur böses, das sollte mittlerweile selbst dir klar sein.«

 _Ein Krieg wäre das Letzte, was Nyòko gewollt hätte_ , dachte Kaèl.

Es war so ironisch. Nyòko war immer auf Seite der Menschen gewesen. War das jetzt der Lohn dafür? Seine Finger krampften sich um die Serviette. »Nyòko hat für einen Kompromiss gekämpft. Hätten wir den Menschen früher geholfen, dann hätten sie weniger Grund gehabt, die Dörfer zu plündern.«

Akàri funkelte ihn an. »Bist du verrückt geworden!«, donnerte sie. »Du willst der Horde auch noch helfen? Ich möchte von diesem Unfug nichts mehr hören, hast du mich verstanden?«

»Ja, Mutter.« Kaèl senkte den Kopf.  
Sie fuhr sich durchs Haar. »Es ist so furchtbar. Ludò steht neben sich, kein Wunder. Wenn ich dich verlieren würde, ich wüsste auch nicht, was ich noch täte.«

»Dazu kommt«, sagte Elìrios, »dass die beiden jahrelang versucht haben, Kinder zu bekommen. Sie hatten fast schon aufgegeben, da kam Iònatan auf die Welt.«

Akàri ballte die Faust. »Ludò war so glücklich, als Iònatan geboren wurde. Und dann Nyòko. Er hat sie immer in einem Tragetuch um seinen Bauch getragen, und die ersten Jahre von nichts anderem mehr geredet.« Für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. »Er war schlimmer als jede Glucke.«

Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend weiter. Kaèl zwang sich zu einer Gabelspitze Bohnen, aber er schmeckte nichts. Seine Kehle war so zugeschnürt, er brachte es nur mit Mühe herunter.

Es war alles falsch. Er sollte nicht hier sein. Er sollte jetzt mit Nyòko zuhause in seinem Salon sitzen, und sie würden sich gegenseitig ihr Herz ausschütten.

»Warum hat Iònatan sie eingeladen?«, polterte Akàri wieder los. »Er wusste doch, wie gefährlich es dort ist! Wie konnte er so unvernünftig sein!«

»Mutter!«, rief Kaèl. »Niemand konnte ahnen, dass auch die Städte in Gefahr sind. Außerdem wollte _sie_ ihn besuchen. Es war _ihre_ Idee.«

»Er hätte niemals zustimmen dürfen! Gerade wo Nyòko so wehrlos ist.«

»Wehrlos? Jetzt übertreibst du, sie war keinesfalls …«

»Natürlich war sie das!«

Ihre Worte waren so harsch, dass Kaèl sich automatisch in der Bringschuld fühlte. »Was meinst du damit?«, fragte er verwirrt.

»Na, wie sollte sie sich verteidigen, wenn sie kaum zaubern kann?«

»Sie konnte …«, wiederholte er fassungslos. Aber auf einmal erschien es ihm völlig klar. »Wer wusste davon?«

»Na, nur wir. Nicht auszudenken, was das Volk dazu gesagt hätte, wenn die _Kronprinzessin_ keine magische Begabung aufweist. Aber das wusstest du doch, das war die große Diskussion, als sie klein war. Erinnerst du dich nicht?«

Er starrte sie hilflos an, riss sich dann aber zusammen und nickte einfach nur. »Natürlich.«

Ihm fielen all die Momente ein, die es nur in sein peripheres Bewusstsein geschafft hatten. Nyòko, die am liebsten Menschenbücher las, Nyòko, die ihn um einen Stillezauber bat. Wie Magina sie wahrgenommen hatte. ›Sie hat nicht diese magische Aura‹, hatte er gesagt, aber Kaèl hatte es ignoriert. Er hatte alles ignoriert, auch, wie genervt sie auf jeden seiner magiewissenschaftlichen Vorträge reagiert hatte.

Wie hatte er so ignorant sein können?

Und wieso hatte Nyòko ihm nie etwas gesagt? Hatte sie sich so sehr vor ihm geschämt?

Kaèl entschuldigte sich recht bald, und zog sich in seine Gasträume zurück. Fahrig lief er durch das Zimmer, bis er irgendwann aufgab. An Schlafen oder etwas anderes Sinnvolles war nicht zu denken, dafür war er viel zu aufgewühlt. Er öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Balkon.

Es war bereits stockdunkel, und merkwürdig still dafür, dass hier das Zentrum von Finistères Macht war. Nur ein Hund bellte in der Ferne. Die Luft war angenehm kühl, nicht wie in Fukuòka, wo es um dieses Jahreszeit selbst nachts schwül blieb.

Er lehnte sich ans Geländer. Er hatte den ganzen Tag so neben sich gestanden, dass er jetzt erst merkte, wie erschöpft er war. Es tat gut, den festen, rauen Stein unter seinen Unterarmen zu fühlen.

Er starrte in die Dunkelheit. Ob Magina schon davon gehört hatte?

 _Bestimmt,_ überlegte er, das ganze Land sprach von nichts anderem. Wahrscheinlich war er auch traurig, er hatte Nyòko gemocht.

Leise trat Mister Taryòn auf den Balkon hinaus. »Darf ich Ihnen Gesellschaft leisten?«

Kaèl nickte matt, und Mister Taryòn stellte sich neben ihn. Auch er stützte seine Hände auf die Balustrade.

Kaèl schaute hoch zum Himmel. Sein Blick heftete sich auf Kassiopeia. »Alle weinen, nur ich nicht. Ich fühle mich einfach nur taub. Macht mich das zu einer schlechten Person?«

Mister Taryòn schwieg für eine Weile. »Sie haben in letzter Zeit viel durchgemacht«, sagte er endlich. »Vielleicht können Sie erst weinen, wenn es Ihnen besser geht.«

»Das ergibt keinen Sinn«, sagte Kaèl.

»Meinen Sie?«

Kaèl zuckte mit den Schultern. Was wusste er schon von Gefühlen. Früher hatte er einmal gedacht, er kenne sich mit allem aus, aber Magina und Nyòko hatten ihn eines Besseren belehrt. »Es ist alles so falsch. Sie hatte ein gutes Leben verdient.« Er ballte die Fäuste.

»Ja«, sagte Mister Taryòn. »Das hatte sie.«

»Und sie hätte nicht gewollt, wie alle jetzt damit umgehen. Es ist ungerecht, dass sie Iònatan die Schuld geben, und es ist falsch, dass Hiròki –« Er hielt inne.

Vielleicht konnte er wenigstens eine Sache richtig machen.

»Mister Taryòn? Können Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?«

Mister Taryòn wandte den Kopf. Er lächelte. »Dafür bin ich doch hier.«

»Suchen Sie nach Hiròki. Es gibt bestimmt ein paar unter den Bediensteten, die wissen, wo er jetzt ist. Ich möchte ihn sprechen.«

oOOo

Als Ludòiku am nächsten Morgen eine Runde durch den Park drehte, passte Kaèl ihn am Tulpenbeet ab. »Stört es dich, wenn ich dich ein Stück begleite?«

»Nein«, sagte Ludòiku leise, den Blick auf den Boden geheftet. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den fröhlichen, stolzen Elben, den Kaèl kennengelernt hatte.

Schweigend gingen sie ein Stück nebeneinander her. An einem Baum blieb Ludòiku abrupt stehen. Er schlug mit der Faust gegen den Stamm. »Es hätte niemals passieren dürfen! Es ist falsch!«

Beklommenheit stieg in Kaèl auf. Der Stamm war rau, wahrscheinlich waren Ludòikus Knöchel schon aufgeplatzt. »Es ist falsch«, bestätigte er. »Aber bitte, komm weiter. Du verletzt dich sonst.« Sanft zog er ihn vom Baum fort.

Ludòiku schüttelte den Kopf. »Es ist alles so sinnlos.«

»Bitte«, keuchte Kaèl, »komm mit.«

Es war falsch, Ludòiku so zu drängen, aber bei seinem Anblick zog sich alles in Kaèl zusammen, und er ertrug es nicht. Es musste aufhören.

Ludòiku ließ sich weiterziehen und folgte Kaèl schluchzend durch den Orangengarten. Nach und nach beruhigte er sich wieder, und auch Kaèl konnte wieder durchatmen.

Als sie am Zierteich mit den Goldfischen angelangt waren, sagte Kaèl: »Lass Hiròki mit zur Beerdigung fahren.«

Ludòiku versteifte sich. »Er kann morgen an der offiziellen Feier teilnehmen, so wie alle anderen aus dem Volk auch.«

»Er ist aber nicht ›irgendeiner aus dem Volk‹. Du weißt es, und ich weiß es. Nyòko hätte es sich gewünscht. Tu ihr diesen letzten Gefallen.«

Zum ersten Mal seit Kaèl zu Besuch war, blickte Ludòiku ihn direkt an. »Warum willst du das?«

Kaèl erwiderte seinen Blick offen. »Ich habe sie geliebt.« Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte er diese Worte nicht über die Lippen gebracht. Aber es stimmte. Er _hatte_ sie geliebt, er hatte sie wie eine Schwester geliebt. »Aber wir wissen beide«, fuhr er fort, »dass ihr Herz für Hiròki schlug und seines für ihres. Bitte, lass ihn an der Beerdigung teilnehmen. Er hat es verdient, sich von ihr zu verabschieden.«

»Sie hat es dir erzählt«, sagte Ludòiku fassungslos, und Kaèl nickte.

»Dann weißt du auch von dem Streit«, hauchte Ludòiku. Eine Träne lief seine Wange hinab. »Sie ist nur wegen mir dorthin gefahren.« Er rang die Hände. »Ich wollte das alles nicht, ich wollte nur, dass sie es gut hat. Ich dachte, dass sie auf Dauer mit dir glücklicher wird, als mit ihm.«

»Ich weiß, dass du ihr bestes wolltest. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Niemand konnte ahnen, dass das passiert. Aber bitte, erfüll ihren letzten Wunsch und lass den Menschen, der sie liebt, ihre letzte Ehre erweisen.«

Ludòiku nickte langsam. »Ich werde mit Serèika sprechen.«

»Kaèl«, sagte Ludòiku, als sie sich am Torbogen trennen wollten.

Kaèl hob den Kopf.

»Bitte, rede mit meinem Jungen. Mir fehlen die Worte, ihn zu trösten, aber ich weiß, dass er sich Vorwürfe macht.«

 _Kein Wunder, so wie alle über ihn sprechen,_ dachte Kaèl. Er nickte.

oOOo

Unsicher spähte Kaèl durch den Türspalt ins Halbdunkel hinein. Iònatan saß auf seinem Bett, einen Arm fest um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen, der andere steckte in einem Gips. Er starrte mit verquollenen Augen ins Leere.

Es war Kaèl unangenehm. Sie waren nie Freunde gewesen. Warum hatte Ludòiku gerade _ihn_ als Trost geschickt? Als hätte er jemals jemanden trösten können. Er konnte nicht einmal sich selbst trösten.

Vorsichtig klopfte er gegen das Holz. »Iònatan.«

»Was willst du hier?«, sagte Iònatan rau, ohne ihn anzusehen. »Willst du mir auch Vorwürfe machen?«

Kaèl schluckte. Wie viele Leute mussten ihm bereits Vorwürfe gemacht haben, wenn er so reagierte?

Iònatan war immer so lebhaft gewesen, fast schon ekelhaft fröhlich. Umringt von Freund*innen, während Kaèl allein am Rand stand. Kaèl wusste genau, wie sich sein Lachen anhörte. Ein durchdringendes Lachen.

Er räusperte sich und trat einen Schritt in den Raum hinein. »Ich wollte dir nur mein Beileid ausdrücken.«

Iònatan reagierte nicht, und Kaèl wagte sich zwei weitere Schritte vor. Die Luft in dem Raum war abgestanden, alle Vorhänge zugezogen. »Ich … hatte nie eine Schwester«, sagte er unbeholfen, »Und deshalb kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlt, aber ich weiß wie es ist, die Person zu verlieren, die man liebt.«

Iònatan starrte ins Leere.

Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf Iònatans Schulter und drückte sie kurz. Erst jetzt schien Iònatan seine Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Er drehte den Kopf und fokussierte Kaèl. Tiefe Schrammen zogen über seine Stirn und Wangen. »Bitte geh«, flüsterte er, aber noch während er sprach, brach er in Tränen aus.

Kaèl überlegte kurz, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, aber Iònatan hätte das nicht gewollt. Er hatte Kaèl nie gemocht, und er würde sich ihm nicht öffnen. Er brauchte jetzt andere Leute, die ihn stützten.

Also drückte er nur ein weiteres Mal Iònatans Schulter, wandte sich um und verließ den Raum.

oOOo

Die Kutsche hielt im Nirgendwo. Es war dunkel, und Kaèl konnte nur mit Phantasie den Hügel erahnen, auf den sie heute steigen wollten.

»Sie werden das niemals zulassen.« Hiròkis Stimme zitterte. Seine Faust schloss sich fest um die Blumen.

»Ludòiku hat zugestimmt«, sagte Kaèl. »Es wird alles gut werden.« Er stieg hinaus, und Hiròki folgte zögerlich. Kaèl legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob ihn nach vorn. »Dort hinten sind sie.«

In der Dunkelheit waren die anderen nur als weiße Umrisse zu erkennen. Weiß, wie die Farbe des Todes und der Trauer.

Langsam näherten sie sich der Gruppe. Im Mondlicht erkannte Kaèl die hellen Häupter seiner Eltern. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Auch Serèika und Ludòiku waren schon dort, und etwas abseits standen Iònatan und Prìssika. Hiròki und er waren also die Letzten.

Je näher sie kamen, desto zögerlicher wurden Hiròkis Schritte, aber Kaèl drückte ihn weiter.

Ludòiku wandte den Kopf. Er nickte Kaèl und Hiròki zu, dann flüsterte er etwas in Serèikas Ohr.

Kaèls Eltern warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu. Er würde später eine gute Erklärung finden müssen, warum er ausgerechnet auf _Hiròkis_ Teilnahme bestanden hatte, aber das war ihm gerade egal. Es war richtig so, wie es war.

Prìssika zupfte an Iònatans Ärmel, woraufhin auch er den Kopf drehte. Seine Augen weiteten sich. »Hiròki.« Von Prìssika gestützt hinkte er auf sie zu, und zog Hiròki mit seinem unverletzten Arm an sich. »Es tut mir leid«, flüsterte er. »Es tut mir so leid.«

»Du kannst nichts dafür«, erwiderte Hiròki. Iònatan schluchzte auf.

Kaèl trat einen Schritt beiseite, um ihnen den Moment zu lassen. Er ließ den Blick über den Fluss schweifen, aber ein langgezogenes Kreischen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit nach oben. Dort flog der schwarze Drache, dessen Namen er sich nie merken konnte in trägen Kreisen über dem Hügel.

Kaèl verkrampfte die Hände ineinander. Zum Glück war der Drache weit genug weg. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er sie einmal aus der Nähe gesehen, ein riesiges, plumpes Wesen mit spitzen Stacheln und beängstigenden Zähnen. Ein Ungetüm, aber die Ryunòrs waren vernarrt in sie.

Er stellte sich zu den anderen. Sie hatten sich um einen gläsernen Sarg versammelt, auf dem Nyòko aufgebahrt lag. Sie trug eine scharlachrote Robe und war über und über mit weißen Blumen bedeckt.

Magina hätte wahrscheinlich gewusst, welche Blumen das waren.

Nyòkos letzte Minuten mussten schrecklich gewesen sein, aber jetzt sah sie friedlich aus, als wäre sie sanft entschlafen.

Er rückte näher an Ludòiku heran.

»Roswitha weint«, sagte der und deutete in Richtung des Drachens. Er lächelte traurig. »Nyòko ist schon als Kleinkind immer auf ihren Rücken geklettert. Die beiden waren unzertrennlich.«

Kaèl nickte langsam. Es gab so viel, das er von Nyòko nicht kannte und nie würde kennenlernen können. »Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit gehabt.«

»Das wünschen wir alle«, sagte Akàri. Sie trat an Kaèls Seite und nahm seine Hand. Eine Weile starrten sie wortlos auf den Sarg. »Sie sieht aus, als würde sie gleich aufwachen. Aber ein wenig stimmt das ja auch, ihre Seele wird ja gleich erweckt.«

»Glaubst du wirklich daran?«, flüsterte Kaèl so leise, dass Ludòiku es nicht hörte.

Akàri schaute ihm ins Gesicht. »Du nicht?«

»Ich … weiß es nicht«, sagte er. Er war zu sehr Wissenschaftler, um irgendeiner tradierten Erzählung von ›Seelenwanderungen‹ zu glauben, aber es gab vieles, was die akademischen Theorien nicht erklären konnten. Wahrscheinlich würden sie manche Dinge niemals zur Gänze verstehen.

Iònatan, Prìssika und Hiròki gesellten sich zu ihnen. »Mein Beileid«, sagte Hiròki leise und schüttelte Serèika die Hand. Als er vor Ludòiku trat, schloss der ihn in seine Arme. »Es war ein Fehler«, murmelte er. »Ich war zu verblendet.« Seine Stimme brach. Hiròki drückte ihn fest.

Akàri beugte sich zu Kaèl. »Was tun sie?«, raunte sie.

»Das erkläre ich dir später«, flüsterte Kaèl.

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, begnügte sich aber mit seiner Antwort.

Serèika trat vor die Gruppe. »Wir haben uns hier versammelt«, begann sie, »um die Seele von Nyòko freizugeben.«

Sie war eine geübte Rednerin, aber jetzt sprach sie leise, monoton. »Wir haben sie geliebt. Als Tochter, Schwester, Freundin und Geliebte und am liebsten würden wir sie nicht gehen lassen. Aber jetzt wartet ein neues Leben auf sie.«

Sie machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung über Nyòkos Körper.

Kaèl hielt den Atem an. Zunächst passierte nichts, aber dann brach ein Lichtstrahl durch, dann noch einer, und auf einmal war alles hell erleuchtet. Goldenes, warmes Licht strahlte von Nyòkos Körper in den Nachthimmel. Es schmerzte in Kaèls Augen, aber er zwang sich, sie nicht zu schließen. Er wollte keinen Moment davon verpassen.

Akàri drückte seine Hand.

Serèika wirkte erneut einen Zauber, und das Licht zog sich zu einer Blase zusammen, die über dem Sarg schwebte.

Ludòiku trat neben sie, ein geöffnetes Glas in den Händen. Er hielt es hoch, und der leuchtende Ball schwebte hinein. Mit einem leisen ›Klick‹ verschloss er den Deckel.

»Wir werden Nyòko gemeinsam nach Hause bringen«, sagte Serèika. Sie streckte die Arme aus. Ludòiku reichte ihr das Glas, und sie presste es fest an ihre Brust. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich von den goldenen Lichtstrahlen.

Serèika setzte sich in Bewegung, den Hügel hinauf, und die anderen folgten ihr. Niemand sprach. Hiròki und Prìssika stützten Iònatan, und Kaèl lief ihnen nach. Er klammerte sich an Akàris Hand.

Jeder durfte das Gefäß für einen Teil der Strecke tragen, in der Reihenfolge, in der sie Nyòko kennengelernt hatten. Zuerst Serèika, dann Ludòiku, Iònatan, Akàri und Elìrios.

Als sie mehr als die Hälfte des Weges bewältigt hatten, war Kaèl an der Reihe. Mit zitternden Händen nahm er von seinem Vater das Glas entgegen.

 _Dieses Licht soll Nyòkos Seele sein?,_ fragte die kritische Stimme in ihm.

Mit einem Seufzer presste er es an seine Brust.

Es verschlug ihm den Atem.

Auf einmal war er erfüllt von der goldenen Wärme, sie pulsierte durch seinen Körper, von der Brust bis in die Fingerspitzen, sogar in seinen Zehen kribbelte es. Vor seinem geistigen Auge zogen Bilder vorbei, Erinnerungen an Nyòko. Wie sie zusammen vor Finley Whitecrow davongelaufen waren, und sich im Lustgarten versteckt hatten. Wie Nyòko gelacht hatte, atemlos, abgehackt, den Kopf tief in den Nacken geworfen. Wie sie über Liebesromane diskutiert hatten. Wie Nyòko in der Ratssitzung aufgestanden war, um ihn in Schutz zu nehmen.

Ja, sogar an das verdammte Schaukelpferd, das er ihr repariert hatte, erinnerte er sich. Es war orange gewesen, und Nyòko – damals nur ein Knirps – hatte so gestrahlt, dass auch er hatte lächeln müssen, obwohl er sich in seinem kindlichen Stolz fest vorgenommen hatte, abgeklärt zu wirken. Sie war ihm danach den ganzen Tag hinterhergekrabbelt und hatte an seinem Rockzipfel gezogen.

Verdammt, er hätte alles für sie gezaubert, wenn sie ihn nur darum gebeten hätte. Wenn er das alles nur früher gewusst hätte.

Als nach ein paar Hundert Metern Prìssika an der Reihe war, hätte er das Glas am liebsten nicht wieder hergegeben.

»Ich werde dich vermissen, kleine Schwester«, sagte er leise und drückte einen Kuss auf das Glas.

Das letzte Stück des Weges durfte Hiròki das Glas tragen. Er umarmte es fest, wie einen Schatz, und lächelte, während seine Augen gleichzeitig in Tränen schwammen.

Sie erreichten die Kuppe des Hügels. Hier wuchsen keine Bäume, nur ganz am Rand stand eine einsame Buche. Ein prächtiger Baum, so alt, dass drei Leute nicht gereicht hätten, um den knorrigen Stamm zu umarmen.

»Hier?«, fragte Hiròki. »Bei ihrem Lieblingsbaum?«

Iònatan nickte.

Hiròki trat vor und hielt das Glas hoch. Kaèl folgte den anderen, sie versammelten sich um Hiròki und jeder legte eine Hand an den Deckel.

»Mein Mädchen«, sagte Ludòiku. Er schluchzte leise. »Wir lassen dich jetzt ziehen.«

Gemeinsam drehten sie den Deckel auf. Das Licht strömte hinaus. Es wanderte nach oben, immer höher und begleitete Roswitha für eine Runde.

Dann flog es wieder herunter, dicht an ihren Gesichtern vorbei. Es schien heller und heller, bis Kaèl doch die Augen schließen musste.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, war das Leuchten auf die Buche übergegangen. Sie strahlte über die gesamte Ebene, als habe das Licht dort seinen Platz gefunden.

»Hier wartet ihre Seele, bis sie einen neuen Ort für sich entdeckt«, sagte Ludòiku.

Kaèl legten seine Blumen auf den Wurzeln der Buche ab. Ehrfürchtig starrte er nach oben, zu den goldenen Blättern. Als der Wind durch sie raschelte, war ihm, als würde Nyòko leise lachen.

Und endlich, nach all den Tagen voller Kälte, spürte er Tränen in seinen Augen. Er griff nach Akàris Hand. »Die Seelenwanderung«, sagte er. »Vielleicht glaube ich doch daran.«


	43. Abschiede

»Warum hast du mich hierhergerufen?«, fragte Kaèl. Er war müde, eine Müdigkeit, die tief in seinen Knochen steckte. Er wollte nicht hier in Akàris Büro sein, er wollte im Bett liegen und über den Schmerz hinwegdämmern.

Akàri blätterte in einer Akte. »Ich habe dein Schulprojekt gestrichen«, sagte sie wie beiläufig. »Ich halte es nicht mehr für vertretbar, nach Nyòkos Ermordung.«

Sofort war er hellwach. »Wie meinst du das? Gerade Nyòko hat dieses Projekt unterstützt!«

»Du siehst, was ihre Menschenliebe ihr gebracht hat!«

Kaèl ballte die Fäuste. »Was haben die Menschen Fukuòkas damit zu tun?«

»Hast du in den letzten Tagen in eine Zeitung geschaut? Die Magi haben genug von den Menschen!«

Was sollte er dazu sagen?

Akàri hatte recht, die Stimmung im Land war gekippt. Jeden Morgen hatte er sich von Mister Taryòn die Zeitungen ans Bett bringen lassen, musste sie aber nach kurzer Lektüre er zuklappen. Sie strotzten vor menschenverachtender Artikel und Hetzschriften, es war mehr, als er ertragen konnte.

Kaèl atmete tief durch. »Wir können das ändern.«

Das war euphemistisch ausgedrückt. Akàri hätte es ändern müssen. Wenn sie sich als Landesherrin vor die Menschen gestellt und sie vehement verteidigt hätte, dann hätte sie den Hass im Keime erstickt.

Aber sie hatte nichts dergleichen getan. Sie hatte abgewartet und zugeschaut, wie die Welt um sie herum brannte. Und er … er war zu gelähmt gewesen, um etwas daran zu ändern. Jetzt verfluchte er sich für seine Untätigkeit. Sie waren seit mehr als einer Woche wieder zurück. Eine Woche war vergangen, die er Tag für Tag im Bett verbracht hatte.

Aber es war noch nicht zu spät. Sie mussten nur –

»Du weißt also, wie die Stimmung im Land ist?«, zerschnitt Akàri seine Gedanken.

Kaèl nickte widerwillig.

»Ich habe mich eine Zeitlang mitreißen lassen, und deine Menschenprojekte gefördert, weil du so euphorisch warst. Aber ich bereue es. Ich möchte diese Subjekte nicht mehr in meinem Land ertragen.«

»Was willst du damit sagen?«, fragte er scharf.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. »Sie haben hier nichts verloren. Sollen sie zurückgehen, wo sie herkommen.«

Kaèl griff sich an den Kopf. »Sie leben seit Jahrzehnten hier. Sie gehören hier hin, und nirgendwo anders.«

»Kaèl’thas. Ich bin es leid. Ich warte seit einer halben Ewigkeit darauf, dass Serèika endlich auf die Bedrohung aus Dinstermor reagiert. Jetzt wurde ihre Tochter ermordet, und was tut sie? Nichts! Was muss noch passieren, dass sie endlich handelt?«

»Ich finde es vernünftig«, sagte er betont ruhig, »dass die Herrscherin Finistères nicht aus dem Affekt heraus handelt, sondern abwartet, bis sie wieder in der Lage ist, Entscheidungen zu fällen!«

Akàri erhob sich von ihrem Tisch, und trat ans Fenster. »Weißt du«, sagte sie, ohne in anzusehen, »Ludò ist so eine fröhliche und offene Person, er strahlt heller, als alles, was ich in meinem Leben gesehen habe. Das haben früher viele ausgenutzt. Ich habe ihn mein Leben lang verteidigt, schon damals, als wir klein waren. Ihn jetzt so zu sehen …« Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »Es ist, als wäre sein Licht erloschen. Ich weiß, es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, aber wenn Serèika darin versagt, dann werde _ich_ es eben wieder tun.« Sie drehte sich zu ihm, die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammengepresst. »Ich werde den Menschen nichts mehr durchgehen lassen. Keinem von ihnen.«

Kaèl lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. »Was meinst du damit?«

»Ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis alle Menschen aus unserem schönen Land verschwunden sind. Und wenn ich ihre Hütten höchstpersönlich anzünde!«

»Mutter!«, rief er. »Das ist Irrsinn! Die Menschen Fukuòkas haben mit dem Verbrechen nichts zu tun!«

Sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, das Gesicht rot angelaufen. »Wie redest du mit mir, Kaèl’thas?«

Er senkte den Blick. Wenn sie in dieser Stimmung war, waren Widerworte zwecklos. »Verzeih mir, Mutter.« Er ballte verdeckt eine Faust unter dem Tisch. »Bitte«, fügte er hinzu. »Gib mir ein wenig Zeit, ich rede mit den Menschen. Sie werden freiwillig gehen, du musst ihre Dörfer nicht niederbrennen lassen.«

»Du hast vier Wochen«, sagte sie kalt. »Und jetzt geh. Ich habe anderweitig zu tun.«

Mutlos schlurfte er zurück in seine Gemächer. Vielleicht hätte er eindringlicher mit Akàri diskutieren sollen, aber dafür hatte ihm die Kraft gefehlt. Und womit hätte er ihr drohen können? Nyòko nicht zu heiraten? Er hatte nichts mehr gegen sie in der Hand.

Vier Wochen war eine verdammt kurze Zeit. Jetzt konnte er nur noch versuchen, zu retten, was er retten konnte.

Im Salon angelangt ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Erschöpft rieb er sich die Augen, da stieg ihm ein süßlicher Duft in die Nase. Auf dem Tischchen neben ihm dampfte eine Tasse Tee, daneben stand die mit Kranichen verzierte Porzellankanne und eine üppig mit Ingwerkeksen gefüllte Schüssel.

Mister Taryòn stellte ihm immer einen Fencheltee hin, wenn Kaèl von einem Gespräch mit seiner Mutter kam. Er hatte irgendwann damit angefangen, als er bemerkt hatte, wie aufgewühlt Kaèl diese Gespräche hinterließen und seitdem war es ihr persönliches Ritual geworden. Die vielen Kekse, die dabei standen, waren ein Novum, aber in letzter Zeit versuchte Mister Taryòn ständig, ihn zum Essen zu animieren. Kaèl neigte dazu, derlei Dinge zu vergessen, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging.

Er blickte zu Mister Taryòn, der am Fenster stand. »Holen Sie sich am besten auch eine Tasse. Wir müssen etwas besprechen.«

»Mylord?«

Kaèl machte eine auffordernde Bewegung und Mister Taryòn beförderte telekinetisch eine Tasse aus der Vitrine und schenkte sich einen Tee ein. Es sah unbehaglich aus, wie er dastand, die Tasse in der Hand.

»Es gibt schlechte Nachrichten«, sagte Kaèl. »Sie können hier nicht bleiben.«

Mister Taryòns Hand krampfte sich um den Henkel seiner Tasse. »Wie bitte?«

»Meine Mutter verlangt, dass alle Menschen innerhalb von vier Wochen das Land verlassen.« Er seufzte tief. »Ich hasse es, das zu sagen, aber wenn Sie hierblieben, wäre es zu gefährlich für Emma und die Kleine.«

Mister Taryòn ließ sich in den nächsten Sessel fallen. »Nein«, sagte er matt.

»Sie stammen von hier?«

»Emma und ich, ja. Unsere Familien wohnen eine halbe Stunde Fußmarsch vom Schloss entfernt.«

»Ich verstehe, dass das ein Schlag für Sie ist. Aber wenn meine Mutter sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, hält sie niemand auf.« Kaèl rang die Hände. »Ich … habe es versucht.«

»Das glaube ich Ihnen, Mylord.« Mister Taryòn leerte seine Tasse, als stürzte er einen Schnaps herunter. »Aber … wo sollen wir hin? Hier ist unsere Heimat.«

»Ich wollte Sie an eine der anderen Adelsfamilien vermitteln. Ich kenne die Leute, und ich weiß, wer aufgeschlossen Menschen gegenüber ist. Für Ihre Familien könnte ich sicherlich auch etwas organisieren.«

Mister Taryòn fuhr sich durchs Gesicht.

Kaèl hatte ihn erst einmal so aufgewühlt erlebt, und das war, als der Anti-Mage ihre Kutsche attackiert hatte. Mister Taryòn tat ihm leid, er musste ihn irgendwie beruhigen.

Kaèl zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. »Es kämen die Taìfus oder die Macalisters in Frage, oder die Midòris, alle würden Sie sicherlich mit Freuden einstellen, wenn sie mein Empfehlungsschreiben gelesen haben. Bei den Taìfus ist es am schönsten … das Wetter ist angenehm, und Sie kennen ja Rubìnia, ich mag mich damals über sie beklagt haben, aber eigentlich ist sie nett und anständig. Ein bisschen anstrengend vielleicht, aber wahrscheinlich viel weniger als ich und –«

»Mylord«, unterbrach ihn Mister Taryòn. »Beruhigen Sie sich. Ich weiß Ihr Engagement sehr zu schätzen.« Er lächelte, und Kaèl entspannte sich ein wenig.

»Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr tun.«

»Sie tun alles, was Sie können. Es … ist nur gerade etwas viel. Wie viel Zeit habe ich, um mich zu entscheiden?«

»Ungefähr drei Wochen.«

Mister Taryòn nickte. »Dann werde ich heute mit Emma darüber sprechen.«

»Nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, die Sie brauchen. Ich stelle Sie für den Rest des Tages frei.«

»Danke, Mylord.« Mister Taryòn erhob sich und räumte die Sachen zusammen. Mit einem Kopfnicken wies er auf das Tablett mit den Teetassen in seiner Hand. »Wer kümmert sich darum, wenn ich Ihr Angebot annehme?«

»Ach Mister Taryòn«, sagte Kaèl mit einem Seufzer. »Niemand wird Sie je ersetzen können. Jetzt gehen Sie, sonst werde ich noch sentimental!«

Mister Taryòn verbeugte sich, und verschwand aus der Tür.

Emma und er entschieden sich für die Taìfus, und Kaèl hatte das merkwürdige Vergnügen, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eine Ex kontaktieren zu müssen.

Zum Glück war Rubìnia reifer und weniger nachtragend, als Kaèl es in den vier Jahren Beziehung je gewesen war. Sie erinnerte sich sogar an Mister Taryòn und sicherte Kaèl zu, ihn und seine Familie nicht nur aufzunehmen, sondern sich auch persönlich um ihre Sicherheit zu kümmern.

Erleichtert beendete er das Gespräch.

Kaèl trat ans Fenster und starrte nach draußen, in die Dunkelheit. Er entzündete die Kerze, die auf dem Fensterbrett stand. Nyòkos Kerze.

»Weißt du Nyòko«, sagte er leise. »Ich denke, Mister Taryòn wird es bei den Taìfus gut haben. Besonders Emma wird aufatmen können. Dort muss sie sich nicht so verstecken wie hier.« Er lächelte. »Es ist verrückt, ich habe Rubìnia während unserer Beziehung viel vorgeworfen – ich fand sie laut, schwatzhaft und nervig – aber eigentlich ist sie doch eine ganz formidable Person.«

Die Flamme flackerte.

»Ja ja, ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen würdest«, murmelte er. Er formte mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft. »›Wie man in den Wald ruft, so schallt es hinaus‹.«

Er wandte der Kerze den Rücken zu und suchte sich ein Schlafgewand heraus.

Wieso mussten Nyòko und Magina eigentlich immer recht haben? Und wie sollte er ohne ihre scharfen Kommentare auskommen? Die beiden waren sein Kompass gewesen, und jetzt musste er das Schiff ohne Hilfe durch den Sturm navigieren.

oOOo

Ein paar Verbündete blieben ihm noch. Kaèl erinnerte sich daran, dass Yùna Midòri ihm kurz nach Nyòkos Tod geschrieben und ihre Unterstützung angeboten hatte. Damals hatte er nicht die Kraft gehabt, sich zu melden. Er hoffte, dass es jetzt nicht zu spät war.

Er wirkte den Hologramm-Zauber. Zu seiner Erleichterung flackerte nach wenigen Sekunden Yùnas Bild bläulich vor ihm auf. Sie saß in ihrem Büro an dem polierten Schreibtisch.

»Kaèl«, sagte sie überrascht. »Wie geht es dir?«

»Darüber sprechen wir besser ein andermal«, sagte er ausweichend. Was hätte er ihr auch sagen sollen? Er fühlte so gut wie nichts mehr. Vielleicht war er zu erschöpft, um traurig zu sein.

»Mich interessiert, wie die Stimmung in Aomòri ist«, fuhr er fort. »Hier werden die Stimmen lauter, dass die Menschen an allem Schuld sind. Beobachtest du in Aomòri Ähnliches?«

Sie lächelte. »Zum Glück nicht. Dafür leben die Menschen und Magi hier zu eng miteinander, um derartige Schuldzuweisungen zu machen. Außerdem achten wir darauf, dass solche Ideen gar nicht erst aufkommen.«

»Ich wünschte, ich könnte dasselbe von meiner Mutter behaupten«, sagte er bitter. »Aber sie plant, die Menschen aus Fukuòka zu jagen. ›Zurück nach Dinstermor‹, wie sie es nennt.« Er lachte ungläubig. »Die meisten hier kennen Dinstermor überhaupt nicht. Sie gehören hierher.«

»So etwas hatte ich befürchtet«, sagte sie seufzend.

»Alles, wofür ich gekämpft habe, geht den Bach herunter. Die Kinder haben gerade begonnen, Lesen zu lernen. Sie haben ihre ersten kleinen Aufsätze geschrieben. Ich dachte wirklich, es ginge bergauf.«

Sie nickte verständnisvoll. »Und Akàri lässt nicht mit sich reden?«

Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Deshalb rufe ich an. Ich will nicht, dass die Menschen hier in ein Armutsgebiet ziehen, in dem niemand sie haben will, und da dachte ich …« Er fuhr sich durchs Haar. »Gibt es für sie in Aomòri einen Platz?«

»Bei uns? Von wie vielen Menschen redest du?«

»Etwa Siebenhundert.«

Yùna pfiff durch die Zähne. »Siebenhundert Menschen, alle illiterat. Das ist –«

»Ich habe mich in die Aomòrische Infrastruktur eingelesen«, sagte er schnell. »Eure Generalsekretärin war so freundlich, mir vorgestern die wichtigsten Informationen zukommen zu lassen. Und wie ich es mir dachte, habt ihr dieselben Probleme wie wir: Stadtflucht, florierende Fabriken aber brachliegende Felder, vor allem im Süden des Landes. Dabei strebt ihr doch mehr Autarkie an? Die Menschen hier sind versierte Landwirt*innen, sie könnten …« Kaèl brach ab, weil Yùna breit lächelte. »Was ist daran so lustig?«, fragte er.

»Du erklärst mir, welche Zustände in Aomòri vorherrschen?«

»Nein, das nicht, ich las nur, dass es vor kurzem wieder eine Auswanderungswelle aus dem Süden gegeben hat, und da dachte ich –«

Sie kicherte. »Da hat aber jemand seine Hausaufgaben gemacht!«

Er errötete. »Das sollte nicht belehrend wirken, es ist nur eine alte Angewohnheit von der Akademie.«

»Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein. Ich bin lediglich erstaunt, wie anders du geworden bist, seit deinem Besuch.«

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich habe mich die letzten Monate mit den unterschiedlichsten Räten herumgeärgert, das prägt.«

»Kaèl, ich bin auf deiner Seite. Gib mir eine Woche, und ich werde die Dinge in die Wege geleitet haben.«

Er atmete auf. »Eine Sache noch. Die Kinder wären in Aomòri schulpflichtig, nicht wahr?«

Sie nickte.

»Ein Teil ihrer Lehrkräfte hat das Interesse geäußert, sie weiter zu unterrichten. Die Kinder haben sich an sie gewöhnt, ich denke, es würde ihnen helfen, wenn sie von vertrauten Personen unterrichtet würden.«

Sie lachte. »Natürlich können die Lehrkräfte ihre Arbeit bei uns fortführen. _Das_ ist mein kleinstes Problem.«

»Wunderbar. Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie dankbar ich dir bin!«

»Oh, die habe ich. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde auf diese Dankbarkeit zurückkommen, wenn du Lord Fukuòkas bist.«

»Wenn ich Lord Fukuòkas bin, hast du einiges bei mir gut«, sagte er voller Inbrunst.

oOOo

Nachdem Lady Midòri ihm ihre Zustimmung gegeben hatte, versuchte Kaèl, die Menschen davon zu überzeugen, nach Aomòri zu ziehen. Er reiste von Dorf zu Dorf, redete sich um Kopf und Kragen, aber ihm schlug nur Misstrauen entgegen. Die Leute glaubten ihm nicht, dass sie in Gefahr waren.

›Die werden sich schon wieder beruhigen‹, hieß es. Und: ›Wir haben doch nichts damit zu tun, das müssen sie doch einsehen!‹

Als von den vier Wochen Gnadenfrist nur noch zwei blieben, gab er auf und bestellte Kasimir zu sich.

Er hatte bislang vermieden, mit Kasimir zu sprechen. Er war Maginas Freund, sicherlich wusste er, dass Magina und er Schluss gemacht hatten. Wahrscheinlich gönnte er es Kaèl sogar, er hatte ihre Beziehung immer kritisch beäugt.

All das ging ihm durch den Kopf, als Kasimir ihm gegenüber saß, aber er drängte die Gedanken fort. »Ich benötige Ihre Hilfe«, begann er ohne Umschweife. »Sie sind angesehen in Ihrem Dorf und haben viele Kontakte. Sie müssen Ihren Freunden dort klarmachen, dass sie nicht bleiben können.« Er seufzte. »Glauben Sie mir, ich wünschte, es wäre anders, aber meine Mutter hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen und meine Großmutter ist in dem Punkt zum ersten Mal einer Meinung mit ihr.«

»Wie halten sie es mit dieser Familie aus?«, fragte Kasimir. Seine ruhigen braunen Augen fixierten ihn.

»Ich …« Die Frage brachte Kaèl aus dem Konzept. Er rieb sich die Schläfen. »Ich denke, dass ich in meiner Position einiges verbessern kann. Und ich hoffe, dass Mutter irgendwann wieder zur Vernunft findet, wenn die erste Enttäuschung abgeklungen ist.«

Kasimir nickte langsam. »Viel Erfolg dabei.« Es klang bitter. »Sie wollen also, dass ich die anderen davon überzeuge, in ein für sie völlig fremdes Land zu ziehen?«

»Ich habe mit der Landesherrin dort gesprochen. Sie sind willkommen. Die Kinder können weiter in die Schule gehen, es gibt genug zu Essen und fruchtbares Land. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass diese Option besser ist, als nach Dinstermor zu flüchten.« Er schauderte. »Und sicherlich bei weitem besser, als hier auszuharren.«

Kasimir verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Ihnen ist bewusst, dass in wenigen Wochen Erntezeit ist? Darauf haben die Leute das ganze Jahr hingearbeitet, und das werden sie verständlicherweise nicht aufgeben wollen. Wieso lassen Sie sie die Ernte nicht einfahren?«

»Ich habe es nicht in der Hand!«, rief Kaèl gequält. »Sie müssen in zwei Wochen hier raus, wieso begreifen Sie das nicht? Meine Mutter und Myriam spaßen nicht. Sie haben bereits vor einem Jahr zwei Menschendörfer niederbrennen lassen und sie werden jetzt vor nichts zurückschrecken. Wenn ich mich nicht widersetzt hätte, dann würden die Dörfer bereits jetzt dem Erdboden gleichgemacht sein!«

Kasimirs Augen weiteten sich. Lange Zeit sagte er nichts, dann nickte er langsam. »Ich verstehe.«

»Was die verpasste Ernte angeht: Fragen Sie die Leute, an was es ihnen dadurch mangelt, sicherlich kann ich das kompensieren.«

Kasimir deutete eine Verbeugung an und stapfte zur Tür.

»Wie geht es Magina?«, entfuhr es Kaèl, als er fast aus dem Raum war.

Kasimir blieb stehen. Langsam drehte er sich wieder um.

Am liebsten hätte Kaèl sich auf die Zunge gebissen. Ausgerechnet vor diesem Griesgram seine Blöße zu zeigen!

Er rechnete mit einem spöttischen Kommentar, aber zu seiner Überraschung blieb Kasimirs Gesicht ernst. »Wie soll es ihm gehen?«, fragte er. »Es ist schwer für ihn. Er war so glücklich mit ihnen, und jetzt …« Ein scheuer Blick. »Ach, was rede ich! Das wollen Sie sicherlich gar nicht hören! Es … wird schon wieder«, fügte er mit einem aufgesetzten Grinsen hinzu.

»Es wird schon wieder«, wiederholte Kaèl mechanisch.

Wie oft hatte er sich diesen Satz gesagt. Jede Nacht sagte er es sich, wenn er vor Verzweiflung nicht schlafen konnte, nur dass es nichts brachte.

»Na dann«, sagte Kasimir.

Am liebsten hätte Kaèl ihn aufgehalten und über Magina ausgefragt. Mit seinem letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung drängte er die Worte zurück, die auf seiner Zunge brannten. Er zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Nicken, und Kasimir trat hinaus.

oOOo

Ein paar Tage später klopfte es an seiner Tür. Davor standen Mister Taryòn, Emma und ein kleines Mädchen, das Mister Taryòns Hand umklammerte.

Die Kleine fixierte Kaèl mit festem Blick. »Du siehst gar nicht aus wie ein Pfau!«

»Milèna!«, rief Mister Taryòn entsetzt. »Das ist Lord Sunstrider und kein Pfau!«

»Aber du nennst ihn doch immer–«

Mister Taryòn errötete bis an die Ohrenspitzen. »Milèna!«

Kaèl verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »So so«, sagte er. »Ich bin also ein Pfau.« Er versuchte, ernst zu schauen, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch nach oben.

»Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Tochter«, sagte Mister Taryòn. »Wir sind alle sehr aufgeregt, unsere Kutsche wartet bereits draußen auf uns.«

Kaèls Lächeln gefror. »Sie fahren schon heute?«

»Leider ja, Mylord.« Emma trat vor. »Ich habe noch eine Kleinigkeit für Sie gebastelt. Als Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsame Zeit.« Sie hielt ihm ein kleines, in blaues Seidenpapier gewickeltes Bündel hin.

Vorsichtig nahm Kaèl es in die Hand. Es wog fast nichts. Er entfernte die Schleife und wickelte das Papier offen. »Ein Eichhörnchen«, sagte er verblüfft.

Sie lachte. »Es ist eine Haarspange.«

Kaèl drehte sie bewundernd zwischen den Fingern. Emma hatte darauf ein Eichhörnchen gestickt, das in einem blühenden Kirschbaum saß. »Magina würde es lieben«, entfuhr es ihm. Er errötete. »Nicht, dass das von Wichtigkeit wäre.«

Beim Wort ›Magina‹ wirkte Mister Taryòn schnell einen Stillezauber.

»Vielleicht sollten Sie noch mal mit Ihrem Anti-Mage sprechen«, sagte Emma. »Er war doch ein netter junger Mann. Sicherlich bereut er längst, was er getan hat.«

Kaèl schluckte schwer. »Nein«, sagte er nach einer Weile. »Das ist keine gute Idee.«

»Mein Mann und ich machen uns nur Sorgen um Sie. Sie sind so allein.«

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, nahm Emmas Hand und drückte sie. »Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um mich. Ich komme schon wieder auf die Füße.«

Sie musterte ihn, als glaube sie ihm kein Wort.

Kaèl war der Blick unangenehm. »Warten Sie einen Moment!« Er schritt ins Arbeitszimmer, wischte sich die feuchten Augen und holte das Goldsäckchen, das er in seinem Pult deponiert hatte.

»Das ist für Sie«, sagte er, als er wieder zurück war und drückte es Mister Taryòn in die Hand. »Damit werden Sie sich und Ihren Eltern ein behagliches Heim einrichten können.«

»Aber Mylord«, sagte Mister Taryòn reflexartig, »das kann ich nicht anneh –«

»Àrnor«, sagte Emma scharf, und er verstummte.

»Dann sind wir uns ja einige«, sagte Kaèl und zwinkerte Emma zu. »Das steht Ihnen zu. Sie haben damals Ihr Leben riskiert, nur um mir meinen Mantel zu bringen. So etwas vergesse ich nicht. Ich stehe in vielen Dingen tief in Ihrer Schuld.« Er versuchte zu lächeln. »Bei Ihrer nächsten Stelle wird es hoffentlich einfacher sein: Keine tagelangen Schichten im Strandhaus und vor allem keine Geheimnisse, die Sie in den Kerker bringen könnten.«

»Ich habe es gern getan, Mylord. Es war mir eine Freude, mitzuerleben, wie sie zu einem formidablen jungen Mann herangewachsen sind, und ich wünschte … Oh.« Mister Taryòn runzelte die Stirn. »Ihr Kragen ist verrutscht. Lassen Sie mich ein letztes Mal …« Er trat näher und richtete die komplizierte Verschnürung. »Jetzt sieht es besser aus.« Lächelnd schaute er zu Kaèl, mit Tränen in den Augen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, umarmte Kaèl ihn.

Mister Taryòn stand zunächst stocksteif da, dann legte auch er seine Hände auf Kaèls Schultern. »Passen Sie auf sich auf«, murmelte er.

Ein wenig musste Kaèl schmunzeln, Mister Taryòn war noch förmlicher als er selbst. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie es deshalb all die Jahre miteinander ausgehalten.

Er ließ Mister Taryòn wieder los. »Ich wünsche Ihnen nur das Beste. Und bitte, schreiben Sie mir ab und an, wie es Ihnen bei den Taìfus ergeht.«

»Das machen wir, Mylord!«

Kaèl begleitete sie in den Schlosshof und winkte der Kutsche mit einem weißen Taschentuch hinterher. Erst, als sie am Horizont verschwunden war, drehte er sich um und schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern zurück in seine Gemächer.

oOOo

»Lord Sunstrider!« Mit einem Ruck wurde der Vorhang aufgerissen. Gleißendes Sonnenlicht flutete über Kaèls Gesicht, brannte sich in seine geschlossenen Augenlider ein. »Es ist sieben Uhr, Zeit zum Aufstehen.«

Kaèl zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. »Was zum Drachen?«, murmelte er.

»Ich bin Daryòn, Ihr neuer Diener«, stellte der Störenfried sich vor. »Ihre werte Frau Mutter hat mich geschickt, weil mein Vorgänger gekündigt hat. Sie macht sich Sorgen um Sie.«

Kaèl grummelte frustriert. Er hatte wie immer die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen. Nachts waren das Sehnen und die Ängste besonders stark und niemand war da, um ihn zu halten. Mister Taryòn hatte das gewusst, er hätte ihn nie vor neun geweckt, und dann vorsichtig und mit einem starken Tee.

»Ich habe Ihnen ein reizendes Gewand herausgelegt. Ein Hellblaues, mit silbernen Blümchen.«

Kaèl zog das Kissen vom Kopf. Ungläubig linste er auf die Robe, die über Daryòns Arm hing. Was dachte sich dieser Kerl? Nyòko war keine fünf Wochen tot, und da sollte er wieder etwas _Buntes_ tragen? »Das kommt nicht in Frage!«

»Aber Ihre Frau Mutter hat mir aufgetra–«

»Raus!« Kaèl warf ihm einen derart vernichtenden Blick zu, dass Daryòn rückwärts aus dem Zimmer stolperte.

Mit einem Zauber verschloss Kaèl die Tür. Frustriert quälte er sich aus dem Bett, kramte aus dem Schrank eine der einfach anzulegenden Roben, die er für seine Besuche bei Magina hatte schneidern lassen, natürlich in Weiß. Er knöpfte und verknöpfte sich, stieß eine Reihe an Flüchen aus, und stapfte endlich zum Büro seiner Mutter.

Er würde ihr etwas husten, ihm einfach so einen neuen Bediensteten vorzusetzen!

Kaèl riss die Tür auf. »Mutter! Wir müssen –« Zu seiner Verwirrung war Akàri nicht allein. Myriam saß ihr gegenüber, und beide musterten ihn schweigend.

»Myriam. Du … arbeitest wieder?«, sagte er. »Bist du nicht noch zu angeschlagen?«

Myriam und seine Mutter tauschten einen Blick. Akàri nickte leicht.

»An sich schon, aber heute ist eine Ausnahme. Es gibt eine wichtige Angelegenheit, die ich selbst in die Hand nehmen will.«

»Hm«, machte Kaèl. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Nicht, dass sie jetzt schon die Menschendörfer im Visier hatten. Akàri hatte ihm doch vier Wochen zugesichert!

»Das wird dich auch freuen«, sagte Akàri. »Einer von Myriams Spion*innen hat den Anti-Mage entdeckt. Er lebt in einer Hütte im Silberwald und das wohl schon seit längerem.«

_Magina._

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »Stell dir vor, dieser Mörder hat die ganze Zeit in _unserem_ Wald gehaust, mitten vor unserer Nase.«

Es war, als hätte ihm jemand in den Magen geschlagen. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen, alles in ihm verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Seine Hand krallte sich um die Türkante. »So?«, krächzte er. »Habt ihr ihn … getötet?«

Myriam lachte leise. »So schnell geht das nicht. Wir planen gerade, wie wir mit ihm umgehen. Wir müssen ein Blutbad wie das von vor zwei Monaten verhindern.«

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Bedeutung ihrer Worte bei ihm ankam. »Ja«, murmelte er erleichtert. »Diese Attacke steckt uns allen noch in den Knochen.« Er musste einen gefassten Gesichtsausdruck wahren, Myriam hatte das Talent, Schwäche zu wittern wie ein Bluthund.

»Was wolltest du mir sagen?«, fragte Akàri.

»Ich?« Er starrte sie verwirrt an.

»Wieso bist du hier?«

»Ach das … das ist nicht so wichtig wie der Anti-Mage«, sagte er hastig. »Plant ihr erstmal in Ruhe, ich melde mich später noch einmal.«

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und stolperte aus dem Zimmer. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich gegen die kühle Steinwand. Sein Herz raste, und es dröhnte dumpf in seinen Ohren.

In seinem Kopf gab es nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken.

_Ich muss … zu ihm._


End file.
